UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA
by Zafy
Summary: Draco tiene una vida ordenada, cada uno de sus pasos está planificado y fríamente calculado, hasta que recibe un terrible diagnóstico, que lo empuja a abandonarlo todo; pero no contaba con que "alguien" chocaría con él, enredando su vida mucho más.EPILOGO
1. PROLOGO

Hola a todos... Zafy tiene el escalofrío de nervios que siempre le da antes de un "estreno"

Pues bien, aquí con una nueva historia larga, que espero se animen a leer, a comentar, y sobre todo, que disfruten...

Antes de empezar debo agradecerles por el apoyo que siempre me brindan a lo largo de las historias que voy colgando, sus comentarios siempre son agradables y me encantan, logran hacerme tener una sonrisa durante el día...¡Gracias por ello!

También les quería comentar algo de mi vida personal: desde inicios de año que he asumido a nivel familiar nuevas responsabilidades, las cuales las he asumido gustosa, no crean que es un martirio o una queja, pero el tema es que desde entonces el tiempo libre con el que dispongo es mucho menor, ya que antes generalmente llegando del trabajo podía dedicarme a escribir y ahora llego mucho más tarde a casa y algunas veces, aunque trato, el tiempo es muy corto, por lo que les quería pedir paciencia, trataré, como siempre de responder a los comentarios, pero que sepan que siempre los leo y estoy atenta a ellos. Por esa razón también, las actualizaciones continuarán siendo unicamente los lunes a esta hora...

Sepan también que, como casi siempre ocurre, esta historia ya está terminada, por lo que no deben preocuparse de que la deje a la mitad ni nada de eso...

Gracias por haber leído aquella parte de mi vida personal... *Zafy se sonroja* y ahora no los entretengo más... empecemos con la historia, hoy hay el prólogo y el capítulo uno, es que el prologo es pequeño, pero pensé que necesario de ser puesto...

Espero que les guste...

**Advertencias:** Este fic es Slash, chico/chico; si no te agrada, no leas.

Se habla de drogas y enfermedades, ninguno de los sintomas/tratamientos son reales. (no sé porqué pongo esto pero lo leí en algún sitio y bueno... me pareció buena idea hacerlo)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, (aunque ya quisiera tener a Draco... jeje); pertenecen a JK; no gano dinero ni nada con esto, simplemente pasarla bien y esperar que los demás lo hagan.

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA **

**PROLOGO: **

"**EL CUADERNO DE LA VIDA"**

Draco agitó la varita sobre el grupo de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio, esperando que el hechizo hiciera los cálculos necesarios para poder culminar, de una vez por todas, aquel informe en el que había estado trabajando los últimos dos días. Mientras el hechizo se realizaba empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en la sien. Nuevamente ese terrible y odioso dolor. El hechizo, al parecer debido a su nuevo dolor de cabeza, se detuvo, dejando todo a medias.

Gruñó frustrado, agradeciendo el haber tenido la precaución de hacer varias copias antes de hacer el hechizo final, y se puso en pie, caminando hasta el lado opuesto de su amplia oficina, abrió un estante oculto tras una pintura, aquel que usaba para guardar los documentos importantes y de gran valor, y en el que ahora, además de letras, pagarés y títulos de propiedad, se encontraba una gran cantidad de frascos con pociones y etiquetas, indicando en cada uno el momento en que se debían tomar y sus efectos. Tomó el que tenía un contenido en color verde y lo abrió rápidamente, la cabeza comenzaba a pulsarle más fuerte aún y temía desmayarse como la última vez. Sabía que debía evitar eso a toda costa, pues no podría dar la misma explicación de la última vez a su secretaria o a su padre. Bebió un gran trago y se apoyó con una mano temblorosa sobre la pared, esperando a que el dolor remitiera, como siempre ocurría.

El dolor pasó luego de unos largos minutos, la habitación dejó de sentirse inestable e incluso el temblor en sus manos se detuvo. Con más calma dejó el envase, ahora tapado nuevamente, junto con los demás, y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención. Sabía que no era nada que se hubiera iluminado o brillado realmente, sólo que entre tantas pociones y papeles un cuaderno de tapas negras con letras doradas había capturado su atención. Sin pensarlo mucho lo sacó con cuidado, tratando de no tirar ni desordenar nada, y cerró la puerta del estante; el cuadro de un paisaje italiano volvió a esconder el armario mientras él se sentaba tras el escritorio. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y volvió a ejecutar el hechizo de cálculo, esta vez no hubo problema alguno y luego de un momento más el informe quedó finalizado con las proyecciones de una de las empresas que tenía a cargo. Le dio una rápida mirada, efectivamente, las proyecciones iban tal como las había calculado unos meses antes. Eso era bueno, a su padre no le gustaba recibir noticias desagradables respecto a sus inversiones. Miró hacia el reloj de pared, eran ya las ocho de la noche, llevaba allí encerrado casi todo el día, apenas había salido media hora para tomar un rápido almuerzo, y eso había sido muchas horas antes. No le extrañó no sentir hambre, últimamente no lo tenía.

Con un par de hechizos archivó los informes, recordándose que al día siguiente tenía una cita en la oficina de su padre para discutir aquello. Esperó que, por lo que durara la reunión al menos, los dolores de cabeza lo dejaran de aquejar, aunque por si las dudas llevaría un poco de poción, de todas maneras, no sería extraño que tomara un poco de poción delante de su padre, pues, dada la presión y la cantidad de trabajo que ambos tenían normalmente, los dolores de cabeza no eran cosa rara. Aunque a él nunca antes le había dolido la cabeza, ni bajo la más grande presión. Pero eso era antes, ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, sabía que era algo que en algún momento tendría que tomar en serio, pero por el momento quería mantenerse ocupado con su trabajo, con los informes, las visitas a las empresas que tenía a su cargo y las reuniones con los encargados y su padre.

Se estiró sobre la silla, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y agradeciendo nuevamente que el dolor de cabeza se hubiera marchado, cuando el libro negro volvió a llamar su atención. Lo tomó entre las manos, reconociéndolo, se trataba del libro que su padre le había dado cuando había cumplido once años, habían pasado ya muchos años desde eso, un poco más de once años.

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj nuevamente, la cena en la Mansión se servía a las nueve, aunque nadie le ponía mala cara si es que no llegaba; normalmente no lo hacía, o bien porque se iba de recorrido por los bares muggles, o, como pasaba últimamente, porque se la pasaba en la oficina trabajando, como era lo correcto, cuidando de la fortuna y las inversiones de su familia, y no sería nada fuera de lo común que esta noche actuara de la misma manera.

Dejó el cuaderno sobre su escritorio y sacó de uno de sus cajones un cenicero y un paquete de cigarros, luego se puso en pie y se sirvió una taza de té caliente, para nuevamente sentarse tras el escritorio. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de lo reconfortante que le parecía aquella simple taza de té, encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada, dejándolo luego sobre el cenicero, entonces abrió el cuaderno. En la primera página se podía ver, con letra verde y delgada, pulcramente escrito:

"_Cuaderno de la vida de Draco Malfoy"_

Eso lo había puesto él, podía recordar aquella tarde, hace muchos años, en la habitación que tenía en la propiedad de la familia en Francia, se había sentado tras el escritorio, delante de la ventana que dejaba ver los hermosos y enormes jardines, y había escrito la primera línea de lo que sería el plan de su vida. Lo que su familia y todos esperaban de él. Lo que él sabía que debía hacer.

Tres tardes anteriores a ese cumpleaños habían ido de visita unos inversionistas, con sus hijos y sus esposas, tal como se debía hacer, su madre había llevado a las mujeres a tomar el té mientras él le enseñaba a los niños los jardines de la Mansión. Se trataba de cuatro chicos y una chica, todos ellos se conocían porque sus padres siempre hacían negocios juntos, y al inicio se sintió algo excluido de la conversación, en la que mencionaban a personas que él no conocía, sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar y trató de llamar su atención, guiándolos hacia el laberinto que había en el extremo más alejado, sólo entonces los chicos lucieron genuinamente interesados en él. Se mostró cortés con ellos, respondiendo a sus preguntas y guiándolos por un camino que se sabía ya de memoria, hasta el otro extremo, debía reconocer que aunque en el inicio no le habían agradado mucho, si eran muy graciosos, aunque se comportaban de una manera diferente a la que él se comportaría con los hijos de los socios de su padre. Supuso que la educación no era igual para todos.

Al finalizar la visita ellos le habían comentado que al día siguiente irían, acompañados por una de sus tutoras, a Paris, usarían un traslador para aparecerse en el lado mágico de la torre Eiffel, una parte que los muggles obviamente no conocían, ni sospechaban que existía, y que pasarían allí la tarde, que aparentemente había mucho que ver y que por supuesto estaba invitado. Draco asintió contento y dijo que tendría que pedirle autorización a sus padres, pero que les preguntaría a la primera oportunidad.

Al finalizar la visita uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder del grupo aún con sus diez años, le repitió la invitación.

No fue hasta que los inversionistas se marcharon y que ellos se sentaron a cenar que sacó el tema a colación, entre las muchas preguntas que su padre le hacía sobre el comportamiento de esos niños y si es que había podido sacar alguna información adicional. Lucius sabía que los niños algunas veces eran una gran fuente de información en cuanto a los negocios se trataba, y no porque los padres comentaran muchas cosas con ellos ni mucho menos, sino porque podían escuchar a escondidas, por pequeñas frases que los padres soltaban sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto que Draco estaba muy bien entrenado para no darles esa ventaja a los demás, pero también en jalarles la lengua a los otros niños.

Su padre se negó inmediatamente, argumentando que su obligación por el momento no era ir de paseo con aquellos niños, que eso haría de su tarde improductiva y que debía aprovechar que esos niños no volverían con sus padres al día siguiente para estudiar y seguir trabajando en los cursos de finanzas y diplomacia. Su madre había abogado por él, pero no con mucho entusiasmo, desistiendo casi inmediatamente.

Frustrado había vuelto a su habitación, luego de picotear un poco su postre y recibiendo además una reprimenda por no comportarse adecuadamente en la mesa. Por regla general Draco no lloraba delante de sus padres, no era correcto mostrarse débil ni dejar que los demás vieran sus debilidades, aquello era entregarse en bandeja de plata al enemigo, y los Malfoy no debían, bajo ningún motivo, hacerlo. Esa noche contuvo las lágrimas durante mucho rato, hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar más y lloró en su cama, tendido de costado y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Realmente se había sentido entusiasmado de poder salir a dar un paseo, de hacer algo diferente a estudiar o entretener a los hijos de los inversionistas, pero al parecer estaba atrapado en esa rutina y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Al día siguiente los inversionistas volvieron, esta vez sin sus esposas ni sus hijos, y Draco se pasó la tarde garabateando pergaminos, mientras miraba el jardín y la tarde pasar lentamente, demasiado descorazonado para prestar real atención en las lecciones del día, lo cual había resultado muy mala idea, pues en la noche se ganó una nueva reprimenda por no haber estudiado.

Al segundo día los inversionistas volvieron con sus familias, esta vez para una cena, la cena de cierre, en celebración del maravilloso contrato que acababan de firmar. Los chicos contaron emocionados la maravilla de mundo que había dentro de la Torre Eiffel, mientras los padres hablaban de negocios y lo bien que les iría con la nueva fusión de empresas y las señoras de moda y de algunos chismes de la alta sociedad francesa. Draco se pasó toda la cena mirando su plato y comiendo educadamente, aunque sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Unos días después, cuando su cumpleaños llegó, su padre le dio aquel cuaderno:

—_Uno tiene que tener su vida planeada, y este cuaderno te ayudará a hacerlo. No se debe dejar nada al azar, las cosas que se hagan deben ser por un motivo, para llegar a algún punto mejor, para alcanzar una meta —explicó Lucius con voz estricta luego de la cena por su cumpleaños, sentados ambos en la oficina principal de la Mansión, Draco había estado allí sólo un par de veces y el ser invitado a entrar en ella era un gran honor. _

—_¿Es como una agenda, padre? —preguntó mientras abría el cuaderno, estaba en blanco, no tenía nada escrito aún. _

—_Es más que eso, deberás anotar tu nombre y luego verás como el cuaderno se llena de datos importantes, por ejemplo sobre cuál es el momento propicio para casarte y tener a tu heredero; conforme lo vayas llenando verás como nueva información aparecerá, indicándote incluso advertencias sobre las decisiones que tomes. Es una tradición en nuestra familia entregarle ese cuaderno a nuestro heredero al cumplir once años. Este año empezarás la escuela, es decir que saldrás al mundo por fin, deberás ser cuidadoso con los amigos que escojas, las conexiones que hagas; también con los enemigos, porque siempre hay enemigos, en todos lados, incluyendo la escuela._

—_Gracias, padre —asintió Draco, aunque no muy consiente en realidad de lo que su padre le decía. _

—_Tienes que empezar a trabajar en eso ahora mismo —continuó Lucius, tenía una copa de vino en la mano y bebía lentamente —, planeando que pasará contigo de ahora en adelante. _

Y Draco había empezado esa misma noche. La segunda página, la que decía: "Tiempo antes de la escuela" iniciaba con lo siguiente:

_05 de junio de 1991:_

_Hoy mi padre me ha dado este cuaderno, él dice que debo planear mi vida, que es lo correcto y lo que se espera de mí. Pues bien, antes de ayer me hablaron de un espacio mágico en la torre Eiffel, uno que no conozco y que mi padre no me ha permitido visitar, cuando cumpla diecisiete años y sea mayor de edad, iré allí, y lo recorreré de cabo a rabo; y luego de eso seguiré con otros sitios, viajaré a todos los lugares donde no me han permitido ir, veré el mundo que mi padre no me deja ver. _

_Sí, eso haré. _

Draco sonrió ante lo descarado de su rebeldía, no había pensado en ese viaje ni en esa parte de su vida en muchos años, tal vez la última vez había sido cuando había tenido quince años, antes de que la guerra iniciara.

No quiso detenerse a pensar en aquella guerra y siguió avanzando las páginas de su cuaderno, encontró que a los diecisiete años se suponía que debía empezar a estudiar en la escuela de Finanzas de Londres, sin embargo, por la guerra, lo había hecho en Estados Unidos. Pudo ver el tachón del plan original y la nueva opción: "Curso en la Escuela de Finanzas para magos inversionistas de New York". Recordó con nostalgia aquella época, había sido una etapa de conocimiento, y no sólo académica, se había divertido como nunca viviendo solo, aunque no demasiado, siempre había tenido en claro, gracias a sus padres, que no debía entretenerse en pequeñeces ni en gente poco productiva, sino en estudiar y aprender como objetivo principal.

La siguiente entrada que lo hizo detenerse a leer fue la que anunciaba: "Buscar una esposa", databa de inicios de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, cuando la guerra ya había llegado a su fin. Había una lista de candidatas, especificando no su físico o personalidad, ni siquiera había fotos de ellas, sino su linaje y las riquezas de sus familias. Había una señal aprobatoria al costado del nombre de Katrina Bündnis.

Por un instante pensó en su esposa, la había conocido unos meses antes de la boda, luego de hablar con su padre y con el padre de ella y recibir la aprobación necesaria. No podía negar que era bonita, y tal vez algo inteligente, sin embargo, desde el inicio le había dejado las cosas claras: Tenía que casarse porque así lo exigía su condición y la norma, pero eso no significaba que realmente tenían que estar unidos íntimamente.

Draco no gustaba de las mujeres, cuando era adolescente había sufrido mucho pensando en la idea de tener que casarse con una, pero ese miedo había sido dejado de lado cuando había crecido y asumido su papel de joven heredero. Katrina se había mostrado asombrada de su honestidad y, según ella misma dijo, frialdad, pero entendía que aquello no era más que un negocio y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera que su padre ordenara. Los límites se habían establecido en esa primera cita: habitaciones separadas, actuar correctamente ante los demás, no comentar su trato con ninguna persona, ni siquiera sus padres, no cometer actos que pudieran desencadenar en un escándalo; en el tema del sexo Draco había dicho que ella era libre de hacer lo que le plazca con su tiempo, tal como él haría, pero que bajo ningún motivo debía ser a la vista de sus amigos o familiares, y que dado el momento indicado, tendrían a un heredero. El divorcio no formaba parte de aquel trato. Ninguna familia de la alta sociedad se divorciaba. Jamás.

Avanzó unas cuantas páginas más y encontró un nuevo aviso:

_2025: Nacimiento de un heredero._

Frunció el ceño y dejó el cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa, volvió a dar una calada al cigarro mientras sentía que aquellas palabras taladraban mente:

"_Nacimiento de un heredero"_

Debía anotar el nuevo obstáculo en ese cuaderno para que su vida se replanteara y re planificara una vez más, como pasó durante la guerra, cuando supo que no podría permanecer en Inglaterra por un largo tiempo.

_2025: Nacimiento de un heredero._

Sabía que aquello no se haría realidad. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo, el justo apenas para poder embarazar a Katrina y tal vez para ver nacer al heredero.

Cerró el cuaderno y se puso en pie, el reloj indicaba ya más de las diez de la noche, se había perdido la cena, pero eso no le importaba mucho, no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar la conversación de su padre respecto al día de trabajo, y las grandes decisiones que había tomado; tampoco a su madre y Katrina hablando del día fructífero de compras que habían tenido, o la reunión de té a la que habían asistido.

Luego de guardar el cuaderno nuevamente en su estante de seguridad, salió de su oficina, el edificio principal de la corporación Malfoy estaba desierto, todos se habían ido a casa y probablemente él sería el último allí.

Pensó en caminar un poco antes de volver a casa, pero recordó que no había sacado las pociones que podía necesitar para la madrugada, por si el dolor o algún otro síntoma volvían, y regresó. Abrió el estante de seguridad y el cuaderno llamó su atención nuevamente, luego de dudarlo un poco más, lo sacó y llevó a casa, junto con las pociones.

Tal como esperaba no había nadie ya despierto. Se negó al ofrecimiento de comida que le hizo uno de los elfos y subió al segundo piso, las habitaciones tenían las puertas cerradas. Pasó de largo por la puerta de su esposa y se metió a la que había sido su habitación desde niño, ahora sin los póster ni adornos de su juventud, se había convertido poco a poco en una habitación fría e impersonal. Nunca había reparado en ello. Tal vez el estar leyendo aquel cuaderno había traído consigo una serie de recuerdos desterrados.

Siguió su rutina al pie de la letra. Se desvistió, tomó una ducha, cepilló sus dientes con esmero y secó su cabello, para luego cepillarlo también. Se puso el pijama de seda y se metió a la cama, las luces de las antorchas bajaron un poco, tomó la poción que debía beber para las noches y el cuaderno, colocado sobre la mesa de noche, volvió a llamar su atención.

Invocó una pluma y un tintero y lo abrió en la fecha actual:

_16 de Julio de 2001:_

_Hace dos semanas me enteré que voy a morir en menos de un año. _

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por leer... **

**Ya vamos viendo el perfil de la historia, espero que les esté gustando... **

**Zafy  
**


	2. 1

Y aquí inicia nuestro viaje...

Advertencia del capítulo: Pequeño lemmon

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA:**

**CAPÍTULO 1  
**

Se levantó temprano, durante un instante permaneció en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y sin pensar en nada en particular, dejando su mente volar y su cuerpo relajarse, hasta que la conciencia se fue abriendo paso en su cabeza; tenía que presentar el informe a su padre esa mañana, tenía que empezar con las proyecciones de otra empresa que tenía asignada esa misma tarde, y en la noche, _¡Oh, cuánto daría por descansar en la noche!_, pero no, en la noche tenía una fiesta en casa de los Nott. Casi había olvidado aquello, aunque seguramente su secretaria, su esposa y su madre, se encargarían de recordárselo. _¿Para qué necesitaba manejar una agenda mágica y tener tan buena memoria si tenía tanta gente alrededor recordándole a cada instante qué era lo que tenía qué hacer?_

Se puso en pie de un salto y rápidamente empezó su rutina diaria. Tras bañarse y vestirse, salió de su habitación, el sonido de los platos siendo dejados sobre la mesa y las risas de su madre y Katrina le llegaron desde unos metros antes de entrar al comedor. Antes de entrar miró su reflejo en un enorme espejo de pie que había en el medio del pasillo y pasó los dedos entre su cabello rubio. Tal vez debería cortarlo pronto. Miró hacia su maletín, donde guardaba las pociones, había puesto también el cuaderno; por regla general nadie entraba nunca a su habitación, ni sus cosas eran revisadas, pero no se arriesgaría a que por algún motivo ese cuaderno cayera en las manos equivocadas, después de todo habían cosas allí que eran demasiado personales y privadas.

—Buenos días —saludó con educación, deteniéndose junto a su madre y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Hola, cariño —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo.

—Buenos días —repitió el saludo hacia Katrina, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de ocupar su lugar en el otro lado de la mesa.

—Hola, cariño —contestó Katrina, mirándolo fijamente por un instante antes de retomar la atención a su taza de café —¿Qué tal el trabajo? Anoche no llegaste a cenar tampoco.

—He estado ocupado, es época de informes, lo sabes —respondió Draco mientras un elfo se encargaba de llenar su taza de humeante y oloroso café.

—Vamos, Katrina, bien sabes cómo son los hombres, viven en el trabajo —comentó Narcissa, mirando a su nuera. Draco sabía que su madre detestaba que ella lo cuestionara acerca de sus retrasos o inasistencias a la cena y mucho más delante de los demás.

—Claro —Katrina sonrió educadamente —, aunque supongo que te veremos en la cena que dan hoy la familia Nott. Es muy importante asistir, tu padre lo dijo.

—Sí —Draco miró hacia el plato de tostadas y recordó que la noche anterior tampoco había comido mucho, no podía dejar de alimentarse por más que su cuerpo no le pidiera comida. —Hablando de mi padre, ¿dónde se encuentra él?

—En la oficina, querido, como siempre —contestó Narcissa, ganándole la palabra a Katrina —, hoy es un día importante porque tiene varias juntas.

—Verdaderamente es importante —suspiró Draco, dándole una mordida a su tostada con mermelada, pensó pasar del resto del desayuno.

Pronto ambas mujeres se concentraron en una conversación acerca de la chica con la que Nott se casaría pronto, Draco no la había conocido en persona, pero sabía que se trataba de la hija de un magnate americano. No era lo ideal en cuanto a matrimonios se trataba, pues no pertenecía a la alta sociedad europea y su familia era considerada de una clase inferior por sólo tener un par de generaciones dotadas de fortuna, sin embargo, la familia de Nott tampoco estaba en el auge de antaño, y no podía rechazar ninguna posibilidad.

Llegó a la oficina por vía flú, no tenía tanto tiempo para dar un paseo, como generalmente hacía. En cuanto llegó su secretaria: Lucrecia, una mujer mayor y bastante seria y estricta, le entregó la correspondencia y una gran cantidad de diarios, los de mayor circulación en Europa. Agradeció todo con un gesto de cabeza y luego se metió a su oficina. Dejó todo de cualquier manera sobre la mesa, y tomó el informe que tenía que presentar. El reloj indicaba quince minutos para las diez de la mañana. Sin querer demorarse partió hacia la oficina de su padre, la que ocupaba el último piso de aquel edificio de quince pisos. Dejó indicado a su secretaria que probablemente no volvería hasta después del almuerzo y tomó el elevador, con el informe en una mano y el maletín en otra.

Entrar a la oficina de su padre, ya fuera en casa, o en el edificio de la corporación, siempre era algo memorable, nadie que no tuviera algo importante que hacer entraba allí, y menos sin previa cita. Incluso estaba seguro que, al igual que Katrina a su propia oficina, su madre nunca había ido siquiera de visita.

Eloísa, la secretaria de su padre lo saludó con amabilidad, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse y esperar a que dieran la autorización para su ingreso. Draco se dejó caer con la espalda recta en uno de los cómodos sillones de la antesala, alrededor las paredes eran blancas, extremadamente blancas, sin ningún tipo de adorno o cuadro. Sólo el escritorio de Eloísa estaba al fondo, una mancha marrón en medio de tanto blanco. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, percibiendo algunos puntos oscuros en las paredes, se preguntó qué era lo que podría haber pasado allí. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no se trataban de puntos, sino de manchas, manchas producto de su mente. Agitó la cabeza un poco y sopesó el tomar alguna poción. El sonido de un intercomunicador, con la rígida voz de su padre indicando que podía entrar, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

La oficina de su padre contrastaba con la antesala, tres de las cuatro paredes eran ventanales opacos que le permitían ver toda la ciudad de Trowbridge, ellos se encontraban casi en el centro de la misma, aunque gracias a los hechizos de seguridad eran invisibles ante los muggles. A uno de los lados se encontraba el gran escritorio de su padre, y, aunque Draco sabía que realmente era gigante, parecía pequeño en medio de todo el espacio vacío.

—Buenos días, hijo. Extrañé no verte ayer en la cena. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Buenos días, padre —saludó rápidamente Draco, caminando por la alfombrada oficina hasta llegar al escritorio y estrechar la mano de su progenitor —, algo así. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Siéntate, creo que debemos empezar, a las dos tengo una junta con unos inversionistas rusos. Ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a las reuniones o dejarlas inconclusas.

—Por supuesto —asintió Draco rápidamente, mientras dejaba una de las copias del informe sobre el escritorio de su padre.

Durante las siguientes tres horas Draco se dedicó a explicarle a su padre cada uno de los puntos tratados durante el manejo de aquella empresa en el año anterior, también de mostrar las proyecciones de los últimos años y demostrar la forma en que esta empresa las había superado, así como las nuevas proyecciones, mucho más ambiciosas ahora.

Lucius interrumpía regularmente, haciendo preguntas y buscando errores o defectos a sus informes, pero Draco, que ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, estaba listo para cualquier argumento de su padre.

—Sigo pensando que algunas medidas serán demasiado arriesgadas —suspiró Lucius, cerrando por fin el informe y dejándose caer sobre la silla de cuero oscuro.

—Estoy seguro de que así parece, pero son riesgos que hay que tomar. Y no son tan elevados. Esta empresa estaba a punto de quebrar hace dos años, ahora está en auge, es necesario llevarla hasta lo más alto.

—Supongo que dentro de un año podremos ver los resultados que planteas. Honestamente espero que sean acorde a lo que has proyectado.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta que en un año, cuando esa empresa alcanzara la importancia que él había predicho, no estaría más en este mundo.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto, lo siento. En un año se podrán ver los primeros resultados y verás que estamos en lo correcto.

—Bien, bien… —Lucius dio una mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba cerca de la puerta y asintió —, antes de dar por concluida la reunión, quisiera que hablemos de algo más.

Draco palideció ligeramente, había estado seguro ya de que todo había acabado y que pronto podría volver a su oficina, no estaba preparado para ningún otro tema.

—Sí, padre, dime —contestó con educación mientras guardaba su copia del informe en el maletín, sus dedos acariciaron apenas la tapa oscura del cuaderno que tenía oculto.

—Cuando decidimos que había llegado el momento de casarte, estuvimos de acuerdo contigo en que no era necesario que Katrina y tú compartieran una habitación, más aún considerando que aquello había sido un acuerdo entre ambos. Pensamos que necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse, no todos se pueden acostumbrar rápidamente a compartir un espacio tan íntimo con otra persona, sin embargo, ha pasado ya poco más de un año y creo que es necesario que terminen de adaptarse. En algún momento tendrán que tener un heredero y eso no es algo que se hace con una puerta de por medio.

Draco sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, no les había dicho a sus padres nada respecto a sus gustos, habían informado que por lo pronto, tras la boda, preferirían tener habitaciones separadas, lo habían denominado un tiempo de adaptación, pero era lógico que tras tanto tiempo sus padres empezaran a hacer preguntas.

—Katrina es una muchacha guapa, y muy amable además —continuó Lucius, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos —, comprendo que no siempre uno tiene lo que quiere, pero bien sabes que el tema del matrimonio no deja de ser un negocio más, y algunas veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios para ver resultados adecuados, en este caso un heredero.

—Eso… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, algunas veces su padre lograba infundirle un terrible pánico —, no es el momento.

—Tienes veintiún años, ¿cuándo será el momento?

—Aún es demasiado pronto, lo tengo planeado para más adelante, para dentro de unos tres años aún —mintió, sabía que seguramente el cuaderno le indicaría que lo hiciera inmediatamente, antes de caer completamente enfermo, antes de…

—¿Demasiado pronto? —Lucius soltó una carcajada —Cuando tenía veintiún años tu ya habías nacido.

—Lo sé, pero siento que no es el momento, ahora no es necesario apresurarse, prefiero seguir dedicándome al trabajo y luego ver lo del niño.

Lucius le dio una mirada penetrante, como las que le daba cuando lo iba a criticar, cuando le iba a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba y lo vergonzoso que eso era.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras comunicarnos? ¿Algún problema que te impida compartir habitación con Katrina y por ende, darnos un heredero?

Draco se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior rápidamente, sintiendo su boca demasiado seca. Luego de un instante se animó a contestar.

—El que Katrina y yo no compartamos habitación no significa que no… —se removió un poco inquieto sobre su silla, normalmente tenía la sensación de que cualquier mentira que intentara frente a su padre, fallaría miserablemente —no significa que no hayamos consumado el matrimonio, es simplemente que nos gusta dormir separados, tener cierta privacidad. El heredero… si dentro de tres años te parece mucho tiempo, tal vez podríamos replantearlo… tengo que hablar con ella y…

—Deberías ser consciente de que tu deber no sólo es hacer que las empresas ganen más oro, que también tienes una obligación con tu familia, y esa es tener un niño. Tal vez sea muy pronto, lo reconozco, ninguno de tus amigos lo ha hecho aún, pero tres años me parece un exceso.

—Sí, padre, por supuesto que sé que tengo una obligación con la familia —contestó Draco, había escuchado aquello muchas veces, aquellas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza cientos de veces, sobre todo cuando era más joven, cuando estaba en la escuela y descubrió que las chicas no eran exactamente lo que le gustaban, o cuando había tenido algunos encuentros amorosos en New York, esas palabras nunca abandonaban su cabeza.

—Eso es todo. Supongo que nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta de Nott.

—Sí, padre —asintió Draco poniéndose en pie y tomando su maletín del piso —, buenas tardes.

Lucius hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y retomó su trabajo, mientras Draco cruzaba la oficina y seguía de largo por la antesala, apenas dirigiendo unas palabras de despedida a Eloísa, cuando llegó a su oficina le dijo a Lucrecia que se podía ir ya a almorzar, y se encerró.

Tomó un par de pociones, las indicadas para esa hora, y luego sacó el cuaderno negro nuevamente; muchas cosas se habían movido de sitio durante ese tiempo: en la entrada que se anunciaba el nacimiento de un heredero la fecha había sido adelantada para diez meses después, dándole un mes de espacio para seguramente intentarlo, considerando las posibilidades de que no ocurriera con sólo tratar una vez.

Retrocedió hacia la primera página donde, enojado, había escrito que vería el mundo, que se dedicaría a viajar y ver todo lo que sus padres no le dejaron ver por estar estudiando, o en guerra… algunas veces había pensado que podría hacer ese viaje luego, tal vez en unos años, cuando tuviera un hijo y más control sobre las empresas, que incluso podría tomarse unos meses para realizarlo. Pero ya no había tiempo, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

El cuaderno no había planificado nada además del nacimiento del heredero, ni siquiera la compra de la nueva empresa que estaba investigando y que aún no había presentado a su padre, nada más que darle a la familia un descendiente que pudiera ocupar su lugar, que pudiera ser criado para llevar adelante la enorme corporación y que transmitiera todas sus creencias y costumbres.

Se pasó mucho rato más observando la página donde decía que debía nacer un heredero.

***O*O*O***

A las ocho de la noche, tal como era lo adecuado, Draco entraba tomando el brazo de Katrina a la mansión Nott, al otro lado de Inglaterra; habían usado un traslador que la familia había enviado a cada uno de los invitados, y rápidamente se sumergieron en el enorme salón de fiesta, decorado en esta ocasión de blanco, con grandes mesas para los invitados, y una banda de música tocando al fondo y sobre una tarima.

—Les ha quedado muy lindo, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Katrina mientras trataba de llamar su atención. Draco asintió, observándola por un momento, ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con el escotado vestido negro, que llegaba hasta los tobillos. En el cuello lucía una gargantilla de diamantes, una muy fina que él recordaba haberle regalado el día de su boda.

—Así es —contestó por fin, guiándola hacia la mesa en la que estaban ubicados, conforme avanzaban algunos otros invitados se acercaban a saludarlos de manera amable –amable e hipócrita— pensó Draco, mientras sonreía a Malcom Grey, encargado del área de finanzas del Ministerio, y su esposa.

—Tal vez luego de la cena de apetezca bailar —le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

—Puede ser —aceptó Draco, uno de los mozos se acercó a ellos y rellenó su copa con vino blanco, al igual que la de Katrina.

—Me pregunto si Pansy y su esposo demorarán mucho más en llegar —preguntó ella luego de darle un sorbo a su copa y mirando alrededor.

Draco no respondió, seguía sopesando sus posibilidades: embarazar a Katrina para dejarles un heredero antes de su muerte era lo correcto, lo que se suponía debía hacer. Aunque sabía que no sería justo hacerlo sin informarle todo antes, sin explicarle que ese niño tendría que ser criado sólo por ella, y no que temiera por el tema económico, aquello no le preocupaba, pero sí quién sería el encargado de enseñarle todas aquellas cosas que su padre le había enseñado a él. Honestamente nunca se había planteado el criar a un niño, lo tenía como una idea muy lejana, que, llegado el momento, pensaría, pero ahora, que al parecer era imposible postergarla, empezaba a preguntarse si le gustaría que su hijo fuera criado de la misma manera que él fue criado, se cuestionaba acerca del tipo de padre que sería, ¿estricto como Lucius?, o todo lo contrario, dejando a su hijo libre de hacer lo que se le plazca… Probablemente lo intentaría, aunque su padre le haría ver lo errado de su forma de educar.

—Estás muy callado esta noche… a decir verdad, desde hace días que te noto así —comentó ella, fijando sus castaños ojos en él. Draco se removió un poco y le dio un sorbo más a su copa de vino.

—Es el trabajo, he estado demasiado ocupado.

—Pero no cenar durante días… sin contar que el otro día hasta te desmayaste, lo cual fue realmente preocupante, tal vez se deba justamente a que no cenas y…

—Y esas son cosas que no discutiremos aquí —la cortó Draco mientras se ponía en pie para saludar a su amigo Blaise.

—Hola, hola, parejita, ¿qué tal están? —saludó el chico con aquel tono tan inapropiado que tenía.

Katrina, que no simpatizaba con el chico, hizo un mohín mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo. Draco le tendió la mano a su ex compañero de escuela y éste se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal la vida? —preguntó Blaise luego de que un mozo rellenara su copa también.

—Perfecto, ¿tú? No te has dejado ver mucho estás semanas.

—Pero, Draco, si me he dejado ver, sólo que no por los sitios por los que tú te dejas ver —aclaró el chico con una sonrisa pícara. Draco, pese a que Blaise era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, no le había dicho nunca que era gay, y muchas veces sospechaba que él lo sabía.

—Me imagino por cuales lugares has estado andando —sonrió Draco a pesar de todo,

Mientras Katrina se ponía en pie y declaraba que debía ir a los servicios, llegaron Pansy y su esposo, un italiano al que casi nunca le entendían nada de lo que decía cuando hablaba en inglés; Goyle y su novia, Pierina Carrigan; Crabbe apareció junto a su flamante esposa: Bonnie Law.

Como ocurría siempre, las chicas se dedicaron a parlotear acerca de chismes y modas mientras ellos disfrutaban del vino y de sólo escucharlas, a lo lejos vio a sus padres, conversando animadamente con los padres de Nott. Con una inclinación de cabeza se saludaron a la distancia.

Luego de la llegada de su amigo Nott y su prometida, una chica bajita y rubia, con cara redonda y ojos claros, la cena inició.

—Al menos parece amable —comentó Blaise a la hora de los postres, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la pareja, que ahora iba de mesa en mesa saludando y agradeciendo la asistencia.

—Su abuelo hizo una fortuna en América, es uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, ahora su intención es iniciar negocios en Europa. He estudiado sus negocios, tienen mucho futuro. —informó rápidamente Draco, recordando el nombre de la lista de candidatas para desposarse, aunque al no provenir de una familia antigua, por más oro que tuvieran, lo había desanimado.

—Ya, que no he preguntado si es que tiene o no oro —se quejó Blaise mientras Crabbe negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero es importante saber a qué se dedica su familia —intervino el chico, hablando con voz suave y lenta.

—Así es —convino Draco.

—Ya, pero es que… —Blaise negó con la cabeza y lució, por un instante, derrotado, antes de ampliar la sonrisa cuando Theo se les acercó junto a su prometida: Geraldine Jupp.

Draco sabía cuál era el problema de Blaise, él, al contrario de sus demás amigos, no había crecido con un padre o con una tradición que seguir, simplemente no tenía la obligación de casarse, su madre le había dicho que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y siempre estaba protestando por los caminos que los demás seguían. Incluso, Draco recordaba, la noche antes de su boda con Katrina, él había aparecido en la Mansión, exigiendo verlo, para luego intentar convencerlo de no tirar su vida por la borda.

Luego de saludar a los nuevos casi esposos e intercambiar algunos comentarios más, la pareja se despidió, dejándolos solos nuevamente, en la pista de baile ya algunos bailaban y Draco sentía la mirada de Katrina sobre él, prácticamente implorando para que la sacara a bailar. Pero él la ignoró por un momento más, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise acerca del último partido de Quidditch al que habían asistido, donde Weasley, la hermana menor de todo ese grupo de pelirrojos, había hecho una excelente maniobra para alcanzar la snitch. Draco se sintió algo confundido, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ese grupo, en los Weasley, en Longbottom, e incluso en Potter, es más, no recordaba haber sabido mucho más de él tras la guerra, tras haber por fin vencido al Lord.

La conversación dejó de parecerle interesante, mientras ellos continuaban hablando de aquel partido y, algo resignado, invitó a su esposa a bailar.

Para cuando la hora de partir había llegado, Draco se había enfrascado en una conversación bastante animada con Theo, que había dejado a su novia por algún lado, y Blaise, acerca de los planes de éste último para la siguiente semana, cuando partiría hacia África por al menos unos seis meses, planeaba recorrer el continente y ni siquiera sabía cuándo podría escribirles nuevamente.

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de despedida —propuso Theo.

—¿Una fiesta? —Blaise soltó una carcajada —Ustedes no saben lo que es hacer una fiesta, sólo reuniones estiradas y aburridas.

—Oh, vamos —bufó Theo —, no me dirás que no te estás divirtiendo.

—Podría encontrar otras formas de divertirme —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Draco, que pensó que tal vez su amigo se había pasado de copas, pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, tal vez se debía a que pronto se marcharía, y estaba con ganas de molestar.

—Deberíamos, al menos, ir a tomar un trago —opinó Draco, mientras en una mano sostenía un vaso de Fire Whisky, y los dedos le quemaban por ir a buscar un cigarro, aunque claro, aquello no era apropiado en ese lugar.

—¿Ves? Draco sí que piensa un poco más —río Blaise, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco y sonriendo ampliamente.

—De acuerdo, no sería mala idea, después de todo… —Theo se interrumpió y levantó las cejas, señalando a algo detrás de Draco y Blaise, los dos voltearon a la vez para darse cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien lo que había detrás.

—Draco, querido, tus padres ya desean marcharse —dijo Katrina, mirando con algo de recelo al brazo que Blaise aún tenía sobre su hombro. Draco dio una mirada al fondo del salón, sus padres parecían despedirse de los señores Nott.

—Está bien, diles que los veré en casa —contestó al fin, dándole un sorbo más a su copa de Whisky, sintió como el licor le quemaba la garganta y recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar más que un par de tragos de cortesía en alguna reunión, debía medirse con el alcohol, él nunca se había emborrachado en ninguna de esas fiestas y esa no sería la primera vez.

—Pero pensé que tal vez nosotros…

—Oh, lo siento ¿Ya estás cansada? —preguntó, desembarazándose por fin de Blaise y caminando hacia ella, para conversar de manera más privada.

—Sí, preferiría volver a casa ya —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Draco miró a sus amigos una vez más y luego a su mujer, pensando en que realmente quería quedarse, no haría nada en la Mansión, y al día siguiente podría llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina. Después de todo, era uno de los jefes y se podía dar esas libertades.

—De acuerdo, ve con ellos, no hay problema, yo regresaré más tarde.

Katrina abrió los ojos, luciendo asombrada, luego se acercó un poco más a Draco y cuando habló lo hizo con un susurro:

—No es correcto que me vaya sola, ¿qué van a decir los demás?

—Pues, nada, creo —frunció el ceño Draco, mirando alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención realmente —, además, no te vas sola, te vas con mis padres.

—Pero, Draco…

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco —¿prefieres que te acompañe hasta la Mansión y luego vuelva solo?

—No… eso no —Katrina lo miró, parecía a punto de enfadarse, aunque Draco nunca la había visto enojada antes —, está bien, tienes razón, nos vemos en casa —claudicó finalmente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con los señores Malfoy, que parecieron algo contrariados por la forma en que regresarían. Draco fue muy cuidadoso en darles la espalda y fingir completa ignorancia mientras suponía, ella les explicaba que él se quedaría un rato más con sus amigos.

—Ya se ha ido —informó Blaise luego de un momento más, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces —continuó Theo, quien sabía que a Draco no le gustaba que lo molestasen mucho, y lo mejor era detener a Blaise y sus bromas —, estábamos hablando de ir a tomar un trago para despedir a Blaise.

—Cierto, cierto —confirmó Blaise, sonriendo —, aunque podríamos ir a hacer lo mismo ahora.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

—Claro, esta pseudo-fiesta ha terminado, y todos se están yendo, podemos desaparecernos y nadie dirá nada; conozco un sitio en Poole donde podemos beber algo.

Ambos parecieron dudar durante un momento, la sonrisa burlona de Blaise se amplió, retándolos, hasta que finalmente ambos asintieron y se dejaron arrastrar hasta uno de los jardines, para salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión y poder aparecerse en el lugar que su amigo les quería mostrar.

***O*O*O***

Por un momento Draco estuvo preocupado de que el lugar al que Blaise los quisiera llevar fuera uno de esos sitios muggles llenos de mujeres desnudas bailando, ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque en esa oportunidad todos se habían, luego de algunas protestas, divertido bastante. Todos menos él, que no encontraba atractiva a una mujer cubierta de escarcha, bailando sobre una tarima, aunque, por el bien de su reputación, había sabido fingir muy bien que sí encontraba todo aquello interesante.

Esta vez, sin embargo, aparecieron en una oscura calle, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver un bar, aparentemente muggle, en la parte de afuera tenía un letrero en madera, que decía: "Big Men".

El interior era agradable, con sus paredes de madera y sus medias luces, se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta y pronto Blaise ordenó vodka para todos.

El tiempo pasó mucho más a prisa de lo que había pensado, mientras compartían historias de la escuela, que ahora parecía tan lejana, de cuando habían ido a New York a visitar a Draco, o de lo que Blaise pretendía encontrar viajando por África.

Pese a haber pensado en no emborracharse, para la cuarta copa de vodka Draco sentía esa modorra propia del alcohol, esa que lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, luchó contra sus propios deseos y trató de prestar atención nuevamente a sus amigos, entonces se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, indiscutiblemente, dormido.

—Oh, pobre, no aguanta nada —se burló Blaise, aún en la neblina de la casi borrachera, Draco podía ver que su amigo tampoco estaba completamente coherente.

—Pues… debemos llevarlo a su casa, es demasiado tarde.

—No creo estar en condiciones de aparecerlo —respondió Blaise mirándolo fijamente, algo en su mirada hizo que su interior se estremeciera. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos inapropiados y miró nuevamente hacia Theo, buscando una solución.

—¿No tienes un traslador? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí, a mi departamento…

—¿A cuál de ellos? —Blaise parecía tener cierta adicción por comprar departamentos, los cuales usaba según se le antojaba, un día lo podías encontrar en Londres, al siguiente en Plymouth y luego… quién sabe en dónde.

—Uno que acabo de comprar aquí, aunque te digo que lo mejor será caminar hasta allá, está a solo unas cuantas calles.

—¿No sería más fácil aparecer allí y luego usar la red flú para llegar a casa? —preguntó Draco, sentía su lengua enredarse y esperaba haberse dejado entender.

—Probablemente terminaría vomitando, si es que doy tantas vueltas —admitió Blaise adelantándose un poco más sobre la mesa y acercándose a Draco —, tú tampoco estás tan bien que digamos… no quiero a nadie vomitando en mi piso nuevo.

—Oh… —Draco arrugó la nariz, imaginando la escena y admitiendo que efectivamente, eso no sería muy agradable. —Supongo que la red flú es más sencilla y…

—Es un departamento muggle, no tiene red flú —aclaró Blaise, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una señal al mozo, que rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

—¿Señor?

—Anda, ayúdanos a ponerlo en pie para llevarlo a casa.

—Por supuesto —asintió el mozo, dejando a un lado la bandeja que traía entre las manos y jalando a Theo para ponerlo en pie. Luego de un instante, Draco reaccionó y se puso en pie, sintiendo como el piso se movía a su alrededor.

—Oh, vamos Draco, no me digas que te tengo que cargar a ti también —reprochó Blaise medio en broma, Draco negó con la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire y sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Cuando salieron a la calle, el viento helado de la madrugada lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo sentirse un poco mareado, cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de calmarse, mientras el cuerpo de Theo parecía pesar más de lo que debería pesar.

—Es por este lado —indicó Blaise, jalando a Theo, y con él a Draco, hacia un lado de la avenida, avanzaron un par de calles, jadeando silenciosamente por el esfuerzo, torcieron por una calle bastante iluminada y se detuvieron delante de un edifico que parecía antiguo y remodelado.

—Vaya… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire mientras soportaba el peso completo de su amigo para que Blaise pudiera abrir la puerta del edificio.

—Está muy pesado, lo sé —contestó Blaise, empujando la puerta con el pie y apoyando el cuerpo de Theo en uno de sus hombros, los tres avanzaron por el silencioso y vacío vestíbulo hasta un pequeño ascensor.

Sólo allí dejaron apoyado el cuerpo de Theo sobre la pared y respiraron aliviados.

—¿No podemos levitarlo desde aquí? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su amigo, que seguía profundamente dormido.

—Si lo haces tú no me molesta, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen de hacer magia bajo los efectos de alcohol.

—Sí —suspiró Draco, frustrado —, que los resultados no son nunca los adecuados.

Una campanilla les indicó que ya habían llegado al tercer piso, y con resignación volvieron a cargar a Theo, caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde una puerta blanca anunciaba la letra "A"

Entraron a tropezones y lanzaron el cuerpo de su amigo hacia el sofá, el único que había en la vacía sala. Inmediatamente Blaise encendió las luces y Draco pudo ver mejor el lugar, lucía limpio, pero sin ningún adorno o mueble además del sofá y una lámpara de pie.

—Vamos, él se quedará durmiendo por lo menos hasta mañana —le dijo Blaise, jalando de un brazo a Draco hacia el pasillo del fondo.

—Blaise —susurró Draco, no encontrando extraño que su amigo lo llevase hasta la única puerta del pasillo —, ¡no pagamos la cuenta! —exclamó, cayendo en cuenta de ello recién.

—Oh, no importa, tengo crédito allí.

—¿Cómo? —Draco se sorprendió por la declaración de su amigo, mientras éste abría la puerta y dejaba ver una habitación, dentro había una gran cama y una cómoda, además de dos puertas blancas, una a cada lado. —¿Esta es tu habitación? ¿No tienes una de invitados o algo así?

—No, no tengo, es un lugar pequeño —comentó Blaise mientras se desprendía de la corbata, un auto pasó a lo lejos y el sonido llegó hasta ellos, iluminando un poco más la oscura piel de Blaise, que ya se estaba abriendo la camisa.

—Pero… ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? —preguntó Draco extrañado, maldiciendo que el alcohol hiciera que su voz sonara tambaleante e insegura.

—En la cama, por supuesto, ambos dormiremos allí.

Draco sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemar un poco mientras observaba la enorme cama.

—¿Por qué tienes crédito en el bar? —preguntó para romper el silencio y hacer algo más que observar a su amigo quitarse los pantalones. Vio sus músculos marcados, sus piernas fuertes y oscuras, su abdomen y su pecho, y algo se agitó nuevamente en su interior. Atribuyó eso a llevar demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo y trató de quitarle importancia.

—Lo compré hace unos meses —explicó el chico, quedando al fin sólo en ropa interior, de color celeste, y caminando hacia Draco.

—Ah —susurró Draco, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¿Dormirás vestido? —preguntó Blaise, sonriendo un poco y en lugar de seguir acercándose a él, caminando hacia la cama y tirando los cobertores al piso.

—Pues… no… claro que no —contestó rápidamente Draco, caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y se sentó en ella, desprendiéndose de los zapatos y los calcetines, presintiendo que aquello era un error.

—Vamos, no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo —comentó Blaise, Draco sintió como la cama se hundía un poco y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Por qué compraste un bar? No es un gran negocio, si querías invertir en algo me hubieras avisado y yo hubiera podido darte algunos consejos —dijo Draco, quitándose la corbata y la camisa, y luego poniéndose en pie para desprenderse de los pantalones, sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

—Porque es divertido… no lo sé, he pensado que en algunos años me gustaría atender un lugar como ese… algo así.

Draco volteó finalmente hacia su amigo, mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Atender un bar? Eso es… no se ve bien, podrías hacer otras cosas.

—Ya veré, al fin encontrare qué me haga feliz —susurró palmeando sobre el colchón, e indicándole a Draco que se tendiera junto a él.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, recordándose que se trataba de un amigo, de Blaise, con el que había estudiado, con el que había compartido habitación; el que lo había visitado en New York varias veces, el que le había escrito durante la guerra, que definitivamente aquello no era coqueteo, simplemente era la forma de ser de él.

Se tendió a su lado y por un largo momento ninguno dijo nada, Draco miraba hacia el techo, pese a la gran cantidad de alcohol en su organismo y a haber sentido algo de sueño cuando estaban por abandonar el bar, ahora se sentía extrañamente lúcido, lo cual lo hacía pensar, y tensarse por aquellos pensamientos.

Tal vez Blaise sería alguien que lo entendería, que le daría un buen consejo, que le daría las luces con respecto a qué hacer ahora, ahora que ya no tenía ningún maravilloso futuro. Al menos sería un mejor consejo que el cuaderno o sus padres.

—Blaise —susurró, esperando que su amigo no se hubiera quedado dormido.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el chico, Draco fue consciente de su cuerpo y su piel caliente, y una nueva oleada de deseo lo invadió, pero la reprimió, tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería preguntar realmente.

—Si alguien te dijera que… que morirás muy pronto…

—¿Morir? ¿Alguien te ha amenazado, Draco? —interrumpió el chico, con voz alarmada.

—No, no —negó Draco, girando a mirarlo por un momento, sus ojos verdes claros lo miraban fijamente, aunque parecieron relajarse por la negativa de Draco —, me refiero a que si por alguna razón tú supieras que vas a morir, no sé, en un mes, o mañana… ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Tratarías de cumplir con todo lo que se te ha encargado? ¿Esperarías tranquilamente hasta que el momento llegara…? No sé…

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente y sintiéndose impotente por no poder explicarse mejor, pero tampoco quería decirle a nadie sobre eso, no aún al menos.

—¿Si me dieran la fecha de mi muerte, dices?

—Sí —Draco giró el rostro para poder ver a su amigo nuevamente, encontró algo perturbador que estuviera más cerca de lo que había pensado, sin embargo, no apartó el rostro ni se movió. Blaise le dio una mirada más intensa aún, la más intensa que le había dado nunca, y se puso de costado, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Draco se empezó a tensar más, sintiendo como su amigo se acercaba lentamente, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo unos centímetros.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó con algo de timidez.

—Vivir —respondió el chico al fin, pasó la lengua por su labio inferior lentamente, mirándolo, ahora Draco lo tenía bastante claro, con deseo.

—Blaise —susurró nuevamente Draco, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

—Vivir —repitió Blaise —Viviría lo más que pudiera, hasta que el momento llegara, si se tratase de un solo día… —su rostro se acercó más aún, hablando ahora en susurros; Draco pudo sentir su cálido aliento, mezclado con el olor a alcohol —, le sacaría el mayor provecho posible, haría todo lo que se me viniera en gana… —y entonces el beso fue inminente, Draco no opuso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera pensó en que se trataba de su amigo de la escuela o un miembro de la sociedad a la que pertenecía, alguien que podía delatarlo o hundirlo, simplemente se dejó llevar; con una mano lo sujetó de la nuca para evitar que se alejara, mientras hacía la fuerza necesaria para empujarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima. La lengua de Blaise se sentía experta y segura, mientras invadía su boca y jugueteaba en el interior, un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Blaise le mordió el labio inferior.

Agitado y ansioso, Draco levantó un poco el rostro, para ver a su amigo, su rostro y su piel brillaban aún en la oscuridad, su cuerpo fuerte y marcado parecía más tenso y una dura erección se notaba ya contra sus caderas.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó, no muy seguro de si la pregunta era para su amigo o para él mismo, repartiendo pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

—Haciendo lo que deseo hacer. Tú también lo deseas… yo lo sé —gimoteó Blaise cuando Draco lo mordió en la unión del cuello y el hombro, arqueándose un poco.

—Yo no…

—Yo lo sé… desde hace mucho —confesó su amigo, mientras con sus manos le presionaba la espalda, obligándolo a pegarse más a su cuerpo, a que sus pieles, calientes y deseosas, se tocaran por completo.

—Oh… —Draco gimió ante la sensación de su erección, aún debajo de la ropa interior, frotándose contra la de él. —No… no se lo puedes decir a nadie y…

—No lo haré —aceptó Blaise mientras su mano abandonaba la espalda y buscaba en frente bajar la ropa interior de Draco.

Y entonces Draco dejó de pensar, se elevó lo suficiente para que Blaise bajara un poco su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la de él, viendo por primera vez el miembro erecto de su amigo. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse con rapidez y desesperación, acallando sus gemidos con los besos y mordidas, tratando de tocar toda la piel a su disposición, hasta que todo se volvió insuficiente. Blaise se apartó de él sólo el momento justo para sacar expertamente de la mesa de noche un frasco de lubricante y un preservativo y pasárselos a Draco.

Draco contuvo su cuestionamiento acerca de si es que Blaise se había estado acostando con muggles en esa cama, y rápidamente volteó a su amigo y untó lubricante en su entrada, mordió el empaque del condón y se lo puso, mientras Blaise se agitaba debajo suyo, gimiendo y levantando más y más las caderas.

Todo fue rápido, demasiado rápido, debía reconocer Draco, pero lo cierto era que llevaba semanas sin pensar siquiera en el sexo; desde que se había enterado que estaba sentenciado a muerte había alejado de su mente todo aquello, reemplazándolo con cosas, según él, más importantes, como el trabajo, la familia… un heredero.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, de espaldas, sus piernas y brazos rozándose, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

—A veces quisiera que entendieras —comenzó a decir Blaise —, que existe un mundo más allá del pequeño universo en el que vives… que hay demasiado que ver como para que te estés preocupando del oro y de lo que los demás dirán.

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabías? —preguntó Draco, no queriendo escuchar aquel discurso nuevamente.

—Desde que fui a New York la última vez, ¿recuerdas que aparecí una noche antes de lo esperado?

—Ajá.

—Ese día vi a un chico salir del lugar en el que te quedabas, para entonces ya tenía algunas dudas, y no soy tan tonto como para no saber qué era lo que habían estado haciendo, sobre todo por la forma como te encontré.

—Ah… Jasón —masculló Draco. Jasón era un chico con el que se había estado saliendo en New York, era mago, estudiante también de la Escuela de finanzas, al final Jasón lo había dejado porque Draco le había dicho que jamás admitiría que era gay y que en unos cuantos meses se tendría que casar. La separación le había dolido, era cierto, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar todo e ir tras él. Se preguntó qué sería de la vida del chico, después de más de dos años que no lo veía.

—Ese… era guapo —Blaise se apoyó sobre un codo y elevó la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

—Algo guapo —reconoció Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

—Sí me dijeran que voy a morir mañana, haría exactamente lo mismo que hago cada día —dijo entonces Blaise, cambiando completamente de tono y acercándose más a él —, viviría, simplemente eso, al fin y al cabo, es mi vida y cuando muera seré yo el que se arrepentirá de no haber hecho determinadas cosas, no mis padres, mis amigos, o la sociedad.

Draco sintió algo pesado en su pecho, tras las palabras de su amigo y no supo qué contestar a aquello.

Blaise se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso más, antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

—Tú… ¿Por qué hoy has…?

—Porque me gustas, siempre lo has hecho —admitió Blaise —, no que esté enamorado de ti, no te asustes —soltó una pequeña carcajada que, de alguna manera, relajó un poco más a Draco —, es más, ni siquiera soy sólo gay, me gustan tanto las chicas como los chicos —aquello le aclaró a Draco el porqué lo había visto con más de una chica en el pasado, y no de la manera inocente que él y Katrina se comportaban —; pero en unos días me iré de aquí y no sé cuándo volveré, y no quise hacerlo sin haber intentado… —suspiró profundamente y se sentó a jalar los cobertores que estaban aún en el suelo —, me alegra de haberlo hecho —concluyó.

Draco asintió, se abrigó bajo los cobertores y se pegó más al cuerpo caliente de su amigo.

—A mí también me alegra que lo hayas hecho —admitió, y aquello era cierto.

Cerró los ojos y pronto el cansancio hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido.

***O*O*O***

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del día ya inundaba la habitación, por un instante se sintió fuera de lugar y confuso, entonces Blaise, aún dormido, se giró un poco, dejando ver su rostro relajado, y los recuerdos llegaron a él.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, recordando que se había acostado con él y que probablemente Theo seguía aún durmiendo en la sala, en el único sofá que había.

Se puso en pie con prisa, empezando a sudar y a sentir un dolor de cabeza diferente al que normalmente tenía, sus manos temblaban mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa, cuando se agachó para ponerse los zapatos, la habitación tembló un poco y tuvo que sujetarse de la cama para no caer.

Entonces Blaise gimoteó un poco y se removió nuevamente, y Draco se quedó observándolo un momento; recordando ya no solamente lo que habían hecho, sino también lo que se habían dicho: él se iría de viaje en unos días, y no sabía cuándo volvería, lo que Blaise no sabía era que lo más probable sería que cuando volviese él ya no estaría allí, que ya no existiría más, que…

Él iba a morir, en menos de un año, en tan sólo unos meses, iba a morir y por primera vez, desde que el medimago se lo dijo, empezó a sentir pánico.

_Voy a morir, _se dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la cama, observando el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

_Voy a morir… no estaré en un año aquí, quizá ni siquiera en ocho meses… _

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Tenía el tiempo contado. No había nada que hacer, eso había dicho el medimago, que no había salvación, que todo estaba perdido.

Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación, pasó de largo por la sala donde, efectivamente, Theo seguía durmiendo, y salió al pasillo, no usó el ascensor, sino las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos y sujetándose de la baranda, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, que seguía desierto. Corrió hacia la calle, temblando y sin saber exactamente qué hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse, con sólo una verdad retumbando en sus oídos:

"_Voy__ a morir"._

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer...

¿Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias? Todo es bienvenido...

Aquí en Lima el invierno ha empezado y me estoy congelando... Para los que están en invierno también, abríguense y no se descuiden, acabo de pasar por un feo resfriado y realmente vale la pena tomar precauciones para evitarlo.

Un beso para todos y que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos el lunes que viene...

Zafy


	3. 2

Hola a todos... Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a todos sus comentarios, me alegran la semana, sobre todo estas semanas que están sobrecargadas de trabajo y cosas que hacer...

Hoy tenemos un capítulo algo corto pero que, a mí parecer, aclara algunas cosas, espero que lo disfruten y que se animen a seguir leyendo y comentando...

**Advertencias de siempre:**

Ninguno de los personajes es propiedad mía, sino de JK Rowling, no se gana ningún dinero o beneficio por ellos, simplemente el placer de entretenerse.

Los síntomas mostrados no hacen referencia real a ninguna enfermedad.

**Advertencias del fic:** Me parece que ninguna por ahora.

Y sin más, a leer...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 2:  
**

—¡Vas a morir! —gritó una voz a su espalda; Draco, que se había dejado caer finalmente en la banca de un parque, demasiado cansado ya de correr y empezando a sentirse miserable, giró para ver con horror a la persona que estaba gritando. Se trataba de una anciana, usaba un raído abrigo, parchado en varios lugares aunque aún tenía agujeros sobre esos parches. Tenía un letrero colgado al pecho, parecía de cartón y precariamente pintado estaba: "El fin del mundo se acerca", su cabello gris estaba sujeto por una coleta, pero aún así lucía desordenado y sucio, en sus ojos celestes se podía ver la demencia.

—¡El fin del mundo está cerca! —gritó la mujer con más entusiasmo, mirando a Draco, que al parecer era el único que le prestaba atención —¡Todos moriremos!

—Yo moriré —masculló Draco, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie. El ataque de pánico había desaparecido y ahora sólo quedaba el vacío de enfrentarse a algo que no podría resolver.

La mujer hizo el intento de acercarse un poco más a él, pero Draco retrocedió rápidamente y empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos, alejándose de ella y del parque.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, aunque corría un poco de brisa, podía sentir el sol quemando un poco su piel, aún así, no sintió nada de calor, el dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca, se estaba apartando, al igual que el temblor en su cuerpo. Avanzó un poco más, sintiéndose completamente desubicado, en realidad no tenía conciencia de qué tan lejos había corrido o hacia cuál dirección se encontraba el departamento de Blaise. Luego de recorrer un par de calles más, decidió que no quería volver allí, no quería ver a Blaise, o a Theo, o a nadie. Se demoró en encontrar un lugar oculto donde desaparecerse, pero al fin lo consiguió, y luego de concentrarse se apareció en los jardines de la Mansión.

Por la hora sabía que probablemente su padre estaría en la oficina, seguramente algo enfadado al enterarse de que no se había presentado a trabajar, o a dormir en casa siquiera; y que su madre y Katrina estarían de compras, o visitando a alguna de sus amistades.

Con tranquilidad atravesó el jardín, en esa época del año todo lucía verde: _verde vivo y brillante; _y esa apreciación solo logró deprimirlo más. Vio al fondo, junto a la enorme fuente que había en el centro, a los pavos reales, caminando indiferentes a todo. Negó con la cabeza, a él no le gustaban tanto esos animales, de niño, a escondidas, por supuesto, había molestado a muchos de ellos, hasta que uno lo había picoteado, con tal fuerza que lo había herido en un brazo. Su madre lo había regañado por eso y desde entonces se mantenía lo más lejos posible de las mascotas de su padre.

El interior de la Mansión estaba silencioso, con los grandes ventanales abiertos de par en par, dejando que la luz bañara el interior.

—Buenos días, amo —saludó un elfo apareciendo delante suyo, aquellas apariciones no lo sorprendían, estaba acostumbrado a ellas desde que tenía memoria.

Draco hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras el elfo lo observaba, seguramente algo sorprendido por su aspecto. Ni siquiera había pensado en su aspecto, en como luciría su ropa arrugada, o el olor a licor que seguramente despedía.

—¿Desayunará el amo? —preguntó el elfo, inclinando la cabeza.

—No, gracias —respondió Draco, su voz sonó ronca y pastosa, recordó una vez más que su alimentación no estaba siendo la adecuada en las últimas semanas, pero dejó de lado el tema, recordando que, al fin y al cabo, no había una salud que cuidar, que de todas maneras se moriría.

El elfo desapareció mientras él subía las escaleras con pasos lentos y pausados, el pasillo, también iluminado por los ventanales abiertos, le dejó ver la silueta de alguien apoyada sobre la puerta de su dormitorio. Entrecerró los ojos por la luz y continuó avanzando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Katrina. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, al menos no se trataba de su madre en busca de una explicación por su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Dónde has estado? —reprochó la mujer en cuanto Draco la alcanzó, tenía un tono de voz molesto, uno que Draco no le había escuchado antes. Y eso lo extrañó, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba una noche fuera, hasta unos meses antes era usual para él no llegar de noche, y aparecer temprano, listo para el desayuno, y Katrina nunca había tenido un reclamo por ello. En el fondo, pensó Draco, ella no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera, después de todo había dejado las cosas claras desde el inicio.

—Por allí —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, para poder entrar y esperando que, con ese gesto, la mujer entendiera que quería estar solo.

—¿Por allí?; estaba muy preocupada por ti, no puedes simplemente desaparecerte y decir que estabas por allí —increpó ella sin apartarse. Draco arqueó una ceja, quería estar solo, tenderse sobre la cama y compadecerse de sí mismo por un rato, no que ella le echara la bronca como si se tratara de una esposa celosa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí —contestó apretando los dientes y presionando más la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta —, y ahora quiero estar solo, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo ni con nadie.

—No puedes desaparecerte así como si nada, sin dejar dicho dónde vas, pensé que podría haberte pasado algo cuando no volviste, y luego tu padre se conectó por la red flú para preguntar si es que estabas en casa y si sabíamos por qué no habías ido a la oficina.

—Ya veré yo que le digo —Draco empujó la puerta un poco, instando a Katrina a moverse, sin embargo, ella no lo hizo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más impaciente.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti ahora?, ¿de cuándo acá te pones en el plan de esposa ofendida?

—Soy tu esposa, por si lo has olvidado —respondió ella, levantando la mano donde tenía el anillo de matrimonio. Draco no usaba un anillo de matrimonio, sólo el anillo que su padre mandó a hacer para él cuando nació, ningún Malfoy usaba un anillo de bodas, eran ellas, después de todo, las que se adherían a su familia, ellos continuaban siendo Malfoy.

—No, no lo he olvidado —Draco miró alrededor, y luego nuevamente hacia el diamante del anillo de matrimonio, ni siquiera recordaba cuánto había costado… _¡Ah, claro!_, es que su padre había sido quien lo había comprado cuando anunció el matrimonio, rememoró. Es más, no era capaz de reconocerlo, lo había visto sólo un momento, cuando su padre se lo regaló y luego cuando lo puso en el dedo de ella, delante del mago que los unió.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, nada. Estás fuera de contexto, serás mi esposa porque usas ese tonto anillo, pero no mi mujer, y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada de lo que haga, así como yo no te ando pidiendo explicaciones a ti. Hoy he tenido un día muy malo y no estoy de humor para tus caprichos o tonterías, así que me voy a dormir. Si mi padre pregunta por mí dile que lo veré luego, que por ahora estoy muy cansado. —Y dicho eso empujó la puerta con más fuerza, haciendo que con ese gesto Katrina finalmente se alejara.

—Sé lo que te dijo el medimago, Draco —dijo entonces ella, su voz, aunque baja, sonaba amenazante.

Draco se detuvo a medio camino, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, mientras la voz de Katrina resonaba en su cabeza.

—¿Creíste realmente que no me lo diría? Soy tu esposa, tengo derecho a saber ese tipo de cosas, además que él estaba muy preocupado por tu reacción, pensó que lo mejor era ponerme en sobre aviso.

—Entra —masculló Draco finalmente, abriendo por completo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Katrina asintió complacida y entró a la habitación, por primera vez en su vida, mirando hacia las paredes, hacia el librero y las puertas del armario; frunció el ceño al ver el paquete de cigarros sobre la mesa de noche, pero no comentó nada, mientras Draco se desprendía del saco y se metía al baño.

—Salgo en un momento, siéntate donde quieras —dijo Draco mientras se metía al baño, sabía que la hora de tomar las pociones se le había pasado y atribuyó el no sentirse tan enfermo como normalmente se sentía a la resaca y la crisis que había tenido poco antes, pero no por eso se arriesgaría a no tomarlas.

Cuando salió del baño Katrina estaba de pie, delante de la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines.

—Desde aquí se ve la fuente —comentó Katrina, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

—Lo sé.

Katrina suspiró profundamente y se giró, parecía mucho menos enfadada que antes, incluso preocupada, sus ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente por un instante, antes de, por invitación de Draco, sentarse en uno de los pequeños sofás que había junto a la ventana.

Draco se sentó delante de ella y atrajo el cenicero y los cigarros. No fumaba nunca delante de su familia, o de ella, pero en ese momento no le importó no guardar la compostura.

—Es un feo hábito —dijo ella arrugando un poco la nariz.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? —preguntó Draco, ignorando por completo el comentario de su esposa y dándole una calada al cigarro.

—Desde el día en que te lo dijeron, estaba esperando que me lo dijeras, que te sinceraras conmigo o con tus padres, pero al parecer eso no va suceder. ¿Qué pensabas, simplemente callarlo hasta el final?

—Sigo escuchando en tu voz reclamos que, por más que seas mi esposa, no tienes derecho a hacer. Lo que yo decida hacer o no hacer es problema mío, no tuyo.

—¿Estás loco? —jadeó ella, como si hubiera blasfemado —No puedes simplemente… —negó con la cabeza, como buscando las palabras correctas —¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Draco… vas a morir.

—¡Ya lo sé! —replicó él —no es algo que necesite que me repitas.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? No puedes morir… tenemos que… tu padre quiere un heredero, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, dice que quiere que tengamos un hijo pronto, si tú mueres no habrá nadie que herede tu apellido, los Malfoy desaparecerán y yo…

—Y tú serás una viuda. Vaya —suspiró Draco fingidamente afectado —, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes pensar en eso? En que serías una viuda y ya no una soltera con posibilidades de enlazarse con un mago que no te deje en desventaja ante la sociedad. A veces no comprendo cómo puedo ser tan egoísta para no fijarme en esas cosas.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir —aclaró ella rápidamente, su mirada se había vuelto algo cautelosa mientras se removía un poco en el sofá, dudando en si acercarse a él o no, finalmente se quedó quieta, seguramente por la mirada tan agresiva que Draco tenía —, pero cuando nos casamos… tú dijiste… dijiste que esto era para darle un heredero a tu familia, de acuerdo a la tradición, y yo acepté, ahora, sin embargo, tú vas a…

—¡Deja de decir que voy a morir! —gritó Draco, interrumpiéndola y poniéndose en pie con tal fuerza que pateó la mesa de centro, el cenicero, que había estado al borde de ella, cayó haciendo un sonido estridente, mientras se quebraba en varios pedazos.

—Draco, no tienes porqué…

—¡Exacto! —interrumpió Draco nuevamente, señalándola con la mano en la que tenía el cigarro aún encendido, elevando el humo hacia el techo —. No tengo porqué hacer nada. Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando, y sí, me voy a morir, y créeme que en lo último que voy a pensar durante las últimas semanas de mi vida es en cómo cumplir con todas las estúpidas obligaciones que me han impuesto.

—Pero, son mucho más que estúpidas obligaciones —reprochó ella, poniéndose en pie —, podemos tener un hijo, lo podemos hacer ahora, y luego… cuando esté embarazada podrás… podrás hacer todas las cosas que te plazcan antes de…

—Pues resulta que no se me da la gana —Draco se giró, desapareció el cigarro y abrió el armario, sacando una camiseta y un par de pantalones, era ropa muggle, de aquella que usaba cuando estaba en New York, alejado de sus padres y de esa sociedad europea, cuando casi nadie estaba pendiente de que se comportara correctamente. Sin importarle que Katrina estuviera delante se desvistió, lanzando al piso el traje que había usado la noche anterior, así como la camisa, arrugada y con un fuerte olor a licor, para luego vestirse con la ropa que había sacado.

—Estás asustado. Lo siento tanto —gimoteó ella, Draco volteó el rostro para observarla, sintiéndose sorprendido de su cambio de actitud, ella había vuelto a sentarse sobre el sofá y tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara —, entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero pensé que después de más de dos semanas ya sabrías qué es lo que debes hacer. Cumplir con tus padres y dejarles el heredero que tanto te piden, y a mí un hijo.

Draco bufó, fastidiado, comprendiendo que aquello no era más que un cambio de estrategia para persuadirlo de tomar sus responsabilidades seriamente, pero eso sólo logró que se sintiera más seguro todavía de lo que tenía que hacer.

El sonido del llanto de Katrina llenó la habitación, él nunca la había visto o escuchado llorar, tuvo que reconocer que, pese a sus intensiones iníciales de hacerse amigo de ella, no la conocía casi nada, pero eso no le dio pena. Terminó de ponerse los pantalones y los zapatos y luego sacó del bolsillo del pantalón que había usado la noche anterior todo su contenido, de la mesa de noche sacó unas llaves y del armario una pequeña maleta, que rellenó con todas las pociones que tenía escondidas por todos lados de la habitación, así como con las indicaciones del medimago y las recetas, pensando en que había sido muy listo en haber pedido que le dieran una gran cantidad, según el medimago, de sobra para los meses que le quedaban de vida, e incluso más.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó alarmada Katrina cuando levantó la vista y vio a Draco ya con la maleta colgada de un hombro y listo para salir.

—Dile a mis padres que no estaré por un tiempo, y más te vale que no se enteren del diagnóstico del medimago.

—¡Draco! —gritó ella poniéndose en pie, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, por las lágrimas que había derramado —¿Qué…? No te puedes ir… necesitamos cumplir con…

—Me interesa muy poco qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer, al fin y al cabo haré lo que me venga en gana y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá —Draco la observó un momento más, por un instante pensó en acercarse a ella, en abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, consolarla y decirle que no se preocupara, pero reconoció que Katrina ni siquiera le inspiraba ese sentimiento de compasión. Ella sólo lo miraba igual que sus padres y muchos otros, como un medio por el cual conseguir cosas, en este caso, un hijo. Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Contrario a lo que seguramente esperaba Katrina, no se marchó por red flú, caminó por los jardines, por donde había llegado, miró una vez más a los pavos reales y llegó al punto donde la aparición ya era posible para él, y se desapareció, con un claro destino ahora.

***O*O*O***

Cuando había estado en New York, había desarrollado el hábito de tener un refugio para él, un lugar que nadie más conociera, en donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar, por supuesto que el fin de ese refugio no era simplemente alejarse del mundo y meditar, tenía por costumbre llevar allí a sus ocasionales amantes, lejos de la mirada de su padre (que tenía por hábito aparecerse de sorpresa siempre, luego de que la guerra terminara) o algún conocido de la familia. Sólo a Jasón, ese chico que le había gustado mucho, lo había llevado a su departamento real.

En Inglaterra, luego de instalarse nuevamente en la Mansión, había sentido la necesidad de buscar un lugar similar al de New York; y aunque había tardado, lo había encontrado: un edificio de tres pisos, con amplios ventanales en la esquina de Alcuin y Flaxman Avenue, había comprado los tres pisos, y aplicado hechizos de seguridad para hacerle creer a la gente que el edificio estaba habitado pues, al ser la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra tan reducida, prefería ir por lugares muggles para sus escapadas nocturnas, no queriendo arriesgarse a coincidir con algún conocido de la familia, que luego revelara que no le era fiel a su esposa y que andaba con otros chicos, o peor aún, que lo quisiera chantajear.

Y no que la homosexualidad estuviera prohibida, ni mucho menos, conocía varios chicos y chicas de Hogwarts que se habían declarado gais y se habían incluso enlazado, pero en su familia, y en las de la alta sociedad, su responsabilidad como hombre era casarse y tener uno, o, si es que era posible, muchos hijos, que continuaran con el apellido. Al ser de familia de sangre pura, cada vez era más difícil salvarse de esa obligación, pues la mezcla de sangres había conseguido que cada vez quedaran menos familias completamente puras con las cuales unirse, o posibilidades de concebir, seguramente por un tema genético, y por ende, el no tener un hijo y casarse era un atentado directo contra sus ancestros, era destruir el apellido.

Pero eso a Draco ya no le interesaba, ya no más. La noche anterior y esa mañana habían conseguido aclararlo completamente. ¿Qué importaba si su familia dejaba de existir? ¿A quién le interesaba si el maravilloso apellido de los Malfoy moría con él en ese momento? A él, por lo pronto, no.

Apareció en el departamento que ocupaba todo el tercer piso, aquel que había decorado y que utilizaba, ya no tan regularmente como cuando recién había vuelto. Dejó la maleta sobre el piso de madera brillante y caminó hacia la cocina, la cual era pequeña, pero lo suficiente para él. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró que todavía tenía algunas cervezas heladas, aunque nada de comer.

Algo fastidiado, decidió bajar hasta la cafetería que había al costado y comprar un par de emparedados y un café, cierto que aún no tenía completamente decidido qué hacer a partir de ese momento, pero sí sabía que a la Mansión no iba a volver, por ahora y quizá hasta su muerte, se olvidaría de responsabilidades, promesas y obligaciones. Ahora era Draco, sólo Draco, ya no un Malfoy, e iba a aprovechar su vida, la poca que le quedaba, al máximo.

***O*O*O***

—_La razón por la cual ha tenido todos estos síntomas durante las últimas semanas se debe, lamentablemente, a un cáncer que se está desarrollando en su cerebro —explicó el medimago__Hertford con voz calmada, Draco podía percibir incluso compasión en su forma de hablar, mientras señalaba una imagen que había extraído de su cabeza media hora antes._

—_¿Cáncer, dice? —preguntó extrañado Draco, fijando su mirada en la imagen, casi no podía comprender nada de lo que se proyectaba allí, sólo lo que al parecer era su cerebro, dividido en varios colores. _

—_Lo que podemos ver allí es un glioblastoma multiforme, el tipo más agresivo de cáncer cerebral. Tristemente, es muy tarde para siquiera intentar un tratamiento curativo. —El medimago Hertford suspiró y fijó sus ojos en Draco, que dejó de mirar la imagen para prestarle atención —. Seré honesto con usted. No hay mucho qué hacer ahora, sólo darle un tratamiento que será paliativo, es decir, sólo lo ayudará a sentirse mejor y alejar la mayoría de los síntomas, aunque llegará un momento en el que las pociones no surtirán efecto. _

—_Entonces… —Draco miró nuevamente hacia la imagen, como si en ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todo. _

—_Usted va a morir. Calculo, por la imagen que se muestra, en unos siete, quizá ocho meses… No hay nada seguro con este tipo de enfermedades. _

—_¿Cómo…? —Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, obligándose a calmarse y concentrarse —¿Por qué me ha dado eso?_

—_El origen de este tipo de enfermedades es desconocido. No me agrada darles estas noticias a personas tan jóvenes, y de nada sirve que le diga que lo lamento mucho. _

—_Evidentemente. —contestó Draco fríamente —¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? —preguntó, había llegado allí luego de semanas de sentirse extrañamente enfermo, en un inicio lo había achacado al trabajo en exceso, sin embargo, luego de desmayarse en medio de una junta, su padre lo había obligado a asistir a una consulta. Era una suerte que no haya insistido en ir con él y que el medimago Norman, el medimago oficial de la familia, estuviera de viaje en el otro lado del mundo, pues seguramente ese medimago, más leal a su padre que a él, no conservaría ese diagnóstico en privado. _

—_Los síntomas que presenta se incrementaran, llegará un momento en el que el sueño y el cansancio le ganaran y… —el medimago negó con la cabeza e hizo una pausa antes de continuar —, se presentarán periodos de inconsciencia, cada vez más largos y prolongados, entonces, probablemente mientras duerma, sus pulmones dejarán de funcionar, ya que su cerebro no se encontrará en condiciones de controlarlos, o tal vez un paro cardiaco… _

—_Entiendo —Draco asintió, sólo siete, tal vez ocho meses, no eran nada en realidad. Se puso en pie —¿Cuáles son las pociones que puedo tomar para controlar los síntomas? _

—_Le daré una lista y un surtido de pociones que le servirá por un mes, luego debe volver, le haremos una revisión y… _

—_¿No acaba de decir que es incurable? —reprochó Draco, con el mismo tono que usaba durante las negociaciones más difíciles. _

—_Sí, así es, pero es recomendable que… _

—_Deme las pociones para seis meses, para diez si es posible. Pagaré por ellas, por supuesto. _

—_No es apropiado que… _

—_¿No dice que sólo me quedan meses de vida, acaso? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más enfadado, aunque no sabiendo reconocer de dónde venía ese enfado; el medimago, asombrado, asintió lentamente —. Entonces deme las malditas pociones, porque me está haciendo perder, lo que al parecer, es un preciado tiempo de mi corta y casi nula vida. _

—_Por supuesto —asintió el medimago poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta, Draco escuchó que le daba a la enfermera las indicaciones, antes de volver tras su escritorio y comenzar a escribir rápidamente. _

—_Encontrará la forma de tomarlas explicada aquí, le sugiero que no abuse de ellas, puesto que dejarán de ser efectivas más rápidamente. _

—_De acuerdo. _

_El medimago terminó de escribir y luego se puso en pie, hizo un giro con la varita y la imagen de su cerebro, enfermo, se disolvió y se depositó en un pequeño frasco, que le entregó a Draco. _

—_Es la prueba que le hemos hecho… en caso desee buscar nuevos diagnósticos, puede evitarse el examen y usarla. —Draco agradeció eso, el examen no había sido nada agradable. _

—_Claro._

—_Y, señor Malfoy —agregó el hombre, cuando ya le entregaba un gran pergamino escrito, Draco le devolvió la mirada, impaciente — , le recomiendo que pase este tiempo con su familia, que haga… las cosas que quiere o deba hacer. _

_Draco bufó ante un consejo tan trillado y enrolló el pergamino, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego salió a la sala de espera, donde la enfermera le explicó el lugar y la hora en la que debería recoger sus pociones. _

_Luego de eso Draco regresó a su oficina, alejó de su mente aquel problema y se concentró en la negociación con el sindicato de una de las empresas que había adquirido recientemente la corporación Malfoy, relegando aquel problema, para luego. _

Abrió los ojos asustado, estaba sudando y un ácido sabor subía por su garganta, se puso en pie rápidamente, mientras un mareo hacía que trastabillara camino al baño. Con las justas pudo llegar al inodoro, donde vomitó los emparedados que había comido poco antes. Su pulso se aceleró y se dejó caer a un lado, tratando de respirar y calmarse, hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y se pudo poner en pie. Las náuseas no siempre estaban presentes, pero cuando aparecían siempre eran matutinas, por eso tal vez, inconscientemente, había dejado de comer en las noches, para no tener nada que vomitar al día siguiente. Abrió el estante que estaba sobre el lavadero y sacó una poción para las náuseas y otra para los mareos, le dio un trago a cada frasco y estudió su rostro en el espejo, aún estaba sudado y despeinado, la palidez en su rostro era demasiado notoria, aunque sabía que en un momento más se le pasaría, después de todo, sus padres ni nadie había sospechado que estaba enfermo, era sólo saber guardar las apariencias. Se desprendió del pijama y se metió a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente y relajante sobre su piel. Cuando volvió a la habitación se dio cuenta que apenas había amanecido, el cielo, pese a eso, era claro y prometía un día con mucho calor.

Decidido a que cualquier cosa que hiciera la tendría que hacer fuera de Inglaterra, tomó su maleta y metió toda la ropa que tenía en el armario, ropa que no llevaba a la Mansión, pues era del estilo muggle, junto con las pociones, las recetas, el cuaderno negro con su vida planificada y algunas cosas más del baño, se vistió lo más cómodamente posible y por un instante se quedó de pie, delante del espejo del ropero, apreciando su imagen, lucía muggle, completamente muggle; había aprendido a "disfrazarse" de esa manera en New York, a espaldas de sus padres, por supuesto, y más que nada para encajar un poco más con sus compañeros de Escuela; había descubierto que en Estados Unidos, si bien era cierto el estatuto de secreto de Magia estaba vigente, los magos normalmente trataban de relacionarse con los muggles, aunque sin revelar su condición; ninguno de ellos usaba ya túnicas o cosas que sí se seguían usando en Europa.

Inclinó el rostro un poco y un destello en su mano izquierda llamó su atención: se trataba del anillo de la familia, aquel que había empezado a usar a los once años, cuando se había convertido, según su padre, en un chico grande; ese anillo tenía varios hechizos de protección, pero también de ubicación, no podía burlar magia oscura o cosas así, pero era bastante útil si se perdía y lo querían encontrar. Y él no quería que lo encontraran. Dudando un poco, elevó la mano y jugueteó con el anillo, haciéndolo girar sobre su dedo un par de veces, acariciando la letra M en oro, brillante y, aunque nunca antes se lo había parecido, amenazante. La M de los Malfoy, de quienes quería escapar en ese momento, a quienes no se les quería acercar por ahora. Quizá, había pensado, nunca más. Se mordió el labio por un instante y luego, cerrando los ojos, tiró del anillo, su dedo se sintió extraño sin aquella presión y peso, y pudo ver la marca de piel más clara en su dedo. Sostuvo el anillo entre los dedos un momento más y luego decidió qué hacer con él. Lo dejó sobre una mesa e hizo un movimiento de varita, el anillo desapareció, dejando una estela azul a su paso, ahora estaría sobre la mesa de noche de su habitación en la Mansión, junto al paquete de cigarros.

Ya decidido, y sin querer detenerse a pensar más, tomó la maleta y bajó por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento del sótano, donde un único automóvil permanecía aparcado.

Se trataba de un MCLAREN F1, color plata oscuro, con todoslos accesorios y adelantos que el oro era capaz de pagar; era un capricho que se había permitido unas semanas antes de su boda. Nadie sabía que lo tenía, lo había comprado a otro nombre, y aunque en un inicio lo usaba regularmente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. No era un auto común y corriente, pues además se había encargado de aplicarle y conseguirle múltiples hechizos, como el permitirle cambiar de lado el volante con sólo un pase de varita, pensando en que alguna vez lo querría usar fuera de Inglaterra, casi había sepultado esa idea, y no la hubiera recordado si no fuera por el diagnóstico del medimago; diversos hechizos de seguridad: antimuggles, para poder esconderlo en algún lugar de ser necesario; antirrobos tanto contra magos como contra muggles; de sensibilidad y detección, para evitarse accidentes; incluso podía hacerse invisible y acelerar a mucho más de lo permitido en cualquier ciudad del mundo. Recordaba haber pagado una pequeña fortuna por él, pero haber quedado complacido por ello, amaba ese automóvil, y al parecer pronto le daría uso, quizá, a todos los hechizos y beneficios que tenía.

Con el control de la llave, abrió la puerta, observando como ésta se elevaba lentamente, metió la maleta en el asiento trasero y luego se acomodó en el asiento del piloto, puso la llave en el contacto y la giró, sintió el ronroneo del motor y cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de ese sonido. Finalmente encendió la radio, luego de jugar un rato con el dial, encontró una emisora donde estaban pasando música acelerada y que le era algo desconocida. Antes había estado más al tanto de la música, no tanto como le hubiera gustado, o como la mayoría de sus compañeros de Escuela, pero se defendía al menos en el tema. Subió el volumen hasta el máximo, aplicó un hechizo de silencio, para no andar llamando la atención en las calles, y pisó el acelerador, a la vez que la puerta de la cochera se levantaba rápidamente, para dejarlo salir.

Pese a que era muy temprano, el sol ya calentaba lo suficiente para hacerlo usar el hechizo de refrescado, y entonces, golpeteando con sus dedos sobre el timón y siguiendo el ritmo de la acelerada canción, avanzó por las no muy concurridas calles, ganándole a los semáforos y conduciendo, él lo sabía, de manera imprudente, hasta salir a la autopista.

Tenía ya un plan claro: iría hasta Newcastle, era la forma, aunque más larga, más sencilla de salir del país sin llamar mucho la atención; así que tomó la autopista A19, y se alegró de no encontrar muchos otros vehículos en el camino. Activó un hechizo que le permitía correr sin ser detectado por eventuales policías de tránsito, ocultos entre los árboles y arbustos que estaban a los lados de la autopista y continuó tarareando una canción que sí se le hacía conocida.

El camino de York a Newcasttle duraba alrededor de un par de horas, así que no era mucha la distancia que debía recorrer, por lo que, luego de una hora de camino decidió detenerse a tomar un pequeño desayuno, sabía que de todas maneras tenía que alimentarse. En Gateshead Hwy, en lugar de seguir por la autopista A19 se desvió y entró a Sharles St., no le costó mucho encontrar una pequeña cafetería, se dio cuenta que apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana, así que mucha gente estaba desayunando y el lugar se hallaba lleno, aún así se decidió a entrar, él también tendría que desayunar después de todo, así que se sentó en la barra y pidió un café bastante cargado y un croissant, el cual devoró con ansias, reparando recién en su hambre. La mujer de la barra, una pelirroja, con demasiado maquillaje y ropa estrambótica pero que, al parecer, sabía manejar muy bien el local completamente lleno, le ofreció un postre, al final aceptó una porción de pie de limón, y luego se metió al baño, tomó la poción que le correspondía a esa hora y luego de lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco se puso en marcha nuevamente.

Tras seguir un par de indicaciones se incorporó a la autopista A 184; habían unos cuantos vehículos, los cuales adelantó sin ningún problema, la radio estaba encendida nuevamente, soltando música estridente, hasta que notó que ya no había nadie más en la autopista, mirando por el espejo retrovisor y asegurándose que no hubiera ningún policía cerca, aceleró aún más, la sensación de velocidad era algo que le gustaba, era una mezcla de poder y peligro, era como andar en una línea bastante delgada. A los costados, la carretera estaba delimitada por arbustos pequeños.

Se inclinó hacia delante y agitó la cabeza al ritmo de la música, había iniciado una canción que le gustaba; no tuvo tiempo de ver a la gran motocicleta que salió, tambaleándose, de entre los arbustos, y cuando quiso frenar, fue demasiado tarde, el otro vehículo se estrelló contra la puerta derecha de su auto, haciéndolo dar una vuelta completa, sintió el golpe contra uno de sus costados y levantó las manos tratando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa. La bolsa de aire se abrió y casi lo ahogó mientras soltaba un grito por el susto. Se quedó sentado, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Giró el rostro un poco hacia la izquierda, en el otro lado de la autopista había una motocicleta tirada y algunos metros adelante, el cuerpo de un hombre, vestido enteramente de negro y sin casco.

Parecía muerto.

***O*O*O***

Gracias por leer…

**Comentarios: **

**Dospiesizquierdos:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… XD ¡Departamento nuevo! Levanto la copa de champagne y brindo por ello, yo también estoy tratando de juntar dinero para eso, es un gran paso y te felicito mucho por haberlo conseguido…¡Me encantaría eso de juntarnos a arreglar el mundo de JK! Jajajaja, imagino que pasaríamos horas de horas hablándolo.

Espero que la historia te siga gustando…

Un beso…

**Leyla:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario…¡Yeeehe! Una más de Lima, me encanta encontrar gente de mi ciudad aquí… me hace sentir genial XD Hay que abrigarse, no te olvides. Qué bueno que la historia te esté gustando…

Un beso

**Sarahi:** Hola… Gracias por tu comentario… 40º. Oh, mi Dios, yo prefiero siempre el frío al calor… nunca hemos llegado a esa temperatura aquí, pero debe ser bastante sofocante, creo que yo terminaría ahogándome…

Espero que la historia te siga gustando… Un besito…

**Lake Yaatf** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario… me estoy tratando de dar el tiempo para contestar de todas maneras, :D; espero que sigas disfrutando la historia…

Un beso y que estés muy bien…

**romuloingrid: **Hola… gracias por tu comentario, te entiendo, a mí se me hace raro poner a Draco o Harry con otras personas, pero ni modo, era algo que tenía que pasar, en este caso sobre todo para que Blaise pudiera "samaquear" un poco a Draco… Ya falta poquito para que Harry aparezca, pero no sé si la forma en que lo hará les gustará… Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo…

Un beso…

* * *

Y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios… He tratado de responder a todos, si por allí se me escapó alguno, pido las disculpas del caso.

Nos leemos el otro lunes, que todos tengan una muy buena semana…

Zafy


	4. 3

Hola a todos….

Primero, felicitaciones para España y para todos los españoles/españolas que andan por aquí, un abrazo para todos.

Ahora a la historia, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, y tiene mucha más información, pasan muchas cosas a mí parecer y además encontramos un nuevo problema… Debo confesar que se me ha hecho difícil escribir la historia por varias razones que iremos viendo más adelante y que me pone algo nerviosa la reacción de ustedes…

Antes de continuar, las advertencias de costumbre:

**Advertencias:** Este fic es Slash, chico/chico; si no te agrada, no leas.

Se habla de drogas y enfermedades, ninguno de los sintomas/tratamientos son reales y no se deben considerar como tales.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, (aunque ya quisiera tener a Draco... jeje); pertenecen a JK; no gano dinero ni nada con esto, simplemente pasarla bien y esperar que los demás lo hagan.

Y ahora… a leer:

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA: **

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Era increíble esa sensación: el cielo azul parecía de un color mucho más encendido ahora, mientras los arbustos del precario camino rozaban la piel desnuda de sus brazos, seguramente arañándolo, marcándolo, lastimándolo… pero eso era lo de menos, pues sentía como si esos piquetes enviaran pequeños chispazos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El viento alborotaba su cabello y le acariciaba el rostro, entonces se dio cuenta, había olvidado ponerse el casco, ¿aún tenía el casco?, no lo podía recordar, lo más probable fuera que no, que lo hubiera vendido o dejado en parte de pago uno de esos días…

¿Cuántos días habían sido esta vez? Tampoco lo recordaba. Pero era mejor así, decidió, mientras giraba la manija de la motocicleta y aceleraba más aún, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, y rebotando contra el asiento por lo inestable del camino, estaba seguro que en algún momento los arbustos terminarían y llegaría a una carretera, siempre hacía el mismo recorrido, llegaba a la carretera y giraba hacia la izquierda, luego… luego… _luego seguramente ya recordaré el camino_, se dijo con diversión, tratando de evitar que la conciencia llegara nuevamente a él, le gustaba el punto en el que estaba en ese momento, en el que era incapaz de ser coherente o pensar en algo más que no fueran movimientos básicos.

El camino se hacía más inestable ahora y por un instante cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa, del viento, de sentirse de alguna manera vivo, pero… pero a él no le gustaba sentirse vivo, no era eso lo que buscaba, era… era olvidar, sentirse en el limbo… la ausencia de dolor y de alegría, la ausencia de recuerdos, de imágenes, de rostros, de…

Abrió los ojos, asustado, cuando sintió cómo, en lugar de ir por el precario camino de costumbre, atravesaba un grupo de arbustos, mucho más tupidos y agresivos; trató de frenar, de presionar la palanca correcta, pero su cuerpo, tal como pasaba últimamente, no le hizo mucho caso y no lo pudo hacer a tiempo. Sintió que su piel era mucho más lastimada ahora, dejaba de ser agradable y le transmitía dolor y fastidio, empezó a sentirse desesperado, pero la sensación de pronto pasó, pues los arbustos terminaron y el camino se despejó, pero el alivio le duró muy poco, pues sintió que algo duro y poderoso chocaba contra su moto, apenas divisó una mancha oscura, mientras salía elevado hacia el cielo y caía contra el duro y caliente asfalto.

***O*O*O***

—¡Mierda! —Draco no encontraba otra palabra para describir aquello.

Respiró profundamente, no sintió ningún dolor, ninguna presión extraña, excepto la que estaba provocando la bolsa de aire sobre su pecho y rostro. Levantó una mano y atrajo su varita con un hechizo, deshizo la bolsa de aire y se maldijo por no haber activado los hechizos de sensibilidad y detección, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, se dijo, mirando nuevamente hacia el cuerpo del hombre tendido en medio de la autopista, a unos cuantos metros de él. Sopesó rápidamente sus posibilidades, mirando hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor: podía irse, no había nadie cerca, nadie lo notaría, nadie se daría cuenta, no era su culpa, después de todo, ese hombre había saltado de entre los arbustos, y se había estrellado contra él; o podía comportarse de manera decente y al menos verificar si es que estaba realmente… realmente muerto.

La idea de ver a alguien muerto, de haber tenido, de una u otra manera, algo que ver con eso, lo estremeció y sirvió para hacerlo reaccionar. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no le hacía caso, claro, el hombre había estrellado su motocicleta contra ese lado y seguramente estaría atorada. Soltó un suspiro y se movió a través del auto, hacia el otro lado, la puerta de la izquierda sí funcionaba, y la abrió. Sintió la brisa de la mañana y el calor sofocante que no había sentido antes por ir con el hechizo refrigerante. Se puso en pie y estiró las piernas, agradeciendo que realmente nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Miró a ambos lados y luego de dudar un instante, supo que no quería mayor público, no por ahora al menos, así que conjuró un hechizos antimuggles, normalmente ese hechizo era muy útil, pero estando en una carretera sabía que no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, pues todos los que quisieran transitar por ese tramo recordarían haber olvidado hacer algo en casa o en el trabajo y retornarían, pero al cabo de un rato se haría un gran embrollo por la cantidad de autos que habría tratando de volver, y definitivamente llamaría la atención.

Caminó con cautela, como si tratara de no despertar al hombre en el piso, miró hacia la motocicleta, él no sabía mucho de motocicletas, pero casi estaba seguro de que se trataba de una Honda ST1100, de color rojo, y que además no era una corriente, las llantas seguían girando y la luz de enfrente se encendía y apagaba rítmicamente. Podía percibir algo extraño en ella, aunque no estaba seguro del qué. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y levantó la varita:

—Finite Incantatem —masculló. La motocicleta se detuvo y Draco jadeó.

Un mago.

¡Se trataba de un mago!

¡Maldición!

Tal vez lo mejor era darse la vuelta e irse y…

Y no podía hacerlo porque había desactivado el hechizo de la motocicleta, les tomaría sólo unas horas a los Aurores identificar su magia, huir sería lo peor en ese momento, no se le apetecía pasar sus últimos días en una celda de Azkaban o huyendo de la justicia.

Miró nuevamente hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo, vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de mangas cortas, también en color negro, era delgado, estaba de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas y un brazo en una extraña posición, seguramente roto, pensó Draco; su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el otro lado y el cabello negro y largo le cubría casi toda la mejilla y la frente.

Se inclinó hacia él, meditando en si llamar a un medimago, o llevarlo a algún lugar como San Mungo para que lo atendieran, aunque claro, eso haría que tuviera que dar explicaciones, no podría sólo dejarlo e irse, y su padre seguramente se enteraría rápidamente, por todos los contactos que tenía, en donde se encontraba; ya no había forma de sólo deshacerse del asunto, tendría que encargarse él mismo de todo.

—Hey —llamó en voz baja, una cadena larga y plateada capturó su atención al reflejar con el sol, el hombre no dio señales de escucharlo. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello del rostro, pudiendo verlo al fin, y soltó un jadeo ahogado. No necesitó siquiera ver la cicatriz en la frente para saber de quién se trataba, aunque su rostro lucía algo demacrado, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecía realmente enfermo, y no sólo como consecuencia del accidente, estaba seguro de que era Harry Potter. Había atropellado y posiblemente matado a Harry Potter.

—Mierda —gruñó nuevamente mientras, ya con algo de desesperación, buscaba en su cuello los latidos del pulso. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, con cuidado de no aplastarlo y casi suelta un grito de euforia al percibir su respiración, pausada y lenta, pero allí estaba.

Estaba vivo.

En los negocios, muchas veces era importante tomar decisiones apuradas y bajo presión, analizar los pros y contras e inclinarse hacia la opción menos riesgosa, la que implicara menos pérdida, en un muy corto lapso de tiempo. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Apuntó hacia su vehículo, y con un par de movimientos de varita arregló la puerta para que luciera completamente sana, luego aplicó un hechizo de espacio en el interior y, con cuidado de no mover demasiado el cuerpo de Potter, transfiguró un par de ramas en una precaria camilla, lo sujetó con cuerdas a ella y lo colocó en el asiento trasero, dejando la maleta sobre el asiento del copiloto. El último problema fue la moto. La podría haber llevado sujetándola al techo de su auto, aplicándole un hechizo para que no pesara y dañara su vehículo, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención. Después de meditarlo un momento más, decidió que la motocicleta no era importante. Podrían ver después qué hacer con ella, por lo pronto lo más urgente era hacer que alguien revisara a Potter. La levitó hacia los arbustos y aplicó unos cuantos hechizos de seguridad y antimuggles, esperando recogerla pronto, cuando Potter estuviera bien y se la pudiera llevar él mismo.

Entró al auto y cuando volvió a encenderlo sus manos temblaron un poco, el pánico no le podía ganar ahora; Potter estaba vivo, algo golpeado, pero increíblemente vivo, tras haber salido volando por la autopista ¡y sin casco, el muy idiota! Se giró hacia el asiento trasero y observó su rostro nuevamente, tenía los ojos algo apretados, como si sintiera cierto dolor, su brazo no había cambiado de posición y aparentemente seguía respirando.

—Eres un completo imbécil, que te quede claro —regañó con voz fría, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a conducir.

El único lugar al que se le ocurría ir era a su departamento, en York, pero necesitaba llegar mucho más rápido que en una hora. Aplicó el hechizo de invisibilidad, el de velocidad y todos los que había ideado, necesitaba lo máximo de su vehículo en este momento. Corriendo, esquivando vehículos y transeúntes y metiéndose entre calles y callejones, hizo de vuelta todo el camino que había recorrido esa mañana, ya sin la música estridente, con el corazón martillándole con fuerza y mirando de cuando en cuando a Potter, completamente quieto en el asiento trasero, con la mueca de dolor dibujada en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

Lo bueno de haber comprado el edificio completo era que no se encontraría con nadie en el interior. Luego de dejar el automóvil de cualquier modo dentro del garaje, sacó a Potter del asiento trasero, se colgó la maleta en un hombro y lo hizo levitar por los tres pisos hasta que llegaron a su departamento, era el único que estaba amoblado, y era una pena, porque podría haber usado el departamento del primer piso y ahorrado algo de tiempo.

—Potter —llamó nuevamente, en cuanto lo dejó en la cama, pero el chico no respondió.

Palpó con cuidado sus heridas, habían cortes pequeños y arañones en el rostro, el brazo derecho, el que estaba en una extraña posición, no se había movido, el izquierdo en cambio sí, dejándose caer a un lado de la cama, pudo ver marcas y moratones, que estaba seguro eran antiguos y no causados por el reciente accidente.

Tenía que moverse, que actuar rápido, él tal vez podría conseguirle una poción crece huesos, para curar su brazo roto, pero no había forma de que supiera que no se había lastimado la cabeza, o algo en el interior, ni siquiera sabía si tal vez se había lastimado las piernas también. Un medimago tendría que revisarlo, asegurarse de que se curara.

Pero no conocía a ninguno, no podía ir al medimago de la familia, tampoco al que había ido a ver cuando se había sentido enfermo, era obvio que era un bocazas que no guardaría el secreto. Conocía algunos medimagos más, pero todos insistirían en que fuera a San Mungo, o a una clínica, todos eran demasiado honrados para su gusto.

Aunque su plan original era desaparecer del mundo mágico e Inglaterra, tendría que volver a él, y todo por culpa de Potter y su estúpida insensatez de andar corriendo y saltando carreteras sin casco ni protección.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo, para que le alertara si Potter despertaba y se movía, y luego de meditarlo un instante, supo quién lo podría ayudar.

***O*O*O***

Se apareció en el vestíbulo de una oficina larga y bastante cuidada, con las paredes llenas de cuadros y bajo ellos los nombres de a quienes pertenecían, todos integrantes de la misma familia.

—Buen día, señor Malfoy —saludó Verónica, la secretaria que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, con una ruma alta de papeles y escribiendo rápidamente.

—Buen día, necesito ver a Crabbe.

—El señor Crabbe está en este momento en una reunión, tal vez si usted gusta esperarlo, no creo que tarde mucho más tiempo —contestó la mujer, mirando hacia el reloj, como si calculara la hora.

—Es urgente —dijo, atravesando con pasos largos el vestíbulo, hasta colocarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de su amigo; al tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió el hechizo de seguridad.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —exclamó la secretaria, poniéndose en pie y luciendo horrorizada por aquel comportamiento —, el señor Crabbe pidió enfáticamente que…

—Alohomora —pronunció Draco, sin hacerle ningún caso a la mujer, un pequeño clic sonó y supo que el hechizo había sido derribado. Crabbe era tan predecible en cuanto a seguridad.

—No puede entrar allí, el señor Crabbe se enfadará y...

—No lo hará —interrumpió Draco, empujando la puerta el espacio suficiente para poder pasar, tratando de evitar que la mujer viera el interior del lugar. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo sobresaltar a Crabbe, que estaba de pie, al otro lado de la oficina, detrás del escritorio y dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—¡Mierda! —gritó asustado, girando para ver quién era el que había irrumpido, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios parecían hinchados de tanto habérselos mordido. —¡Draco! —exclamó.

Draco no necesitó ver la cabeza rubia que emergió de entre las piernas de su amigo para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

—Te he dicho que la oficina no es el lugar para hacer eso —reprochó mientras se daba la vuelta y hacía un gesto de fastidio. —Cómo sea, no me importa, lo sabes —continuó hablando, tratando de no pensar en que a su amigo le estaban haciendo una mamada en ese momento.

—Yo sólo… —Crabbe soltó un suspiro cansado. Pareció murmurar algo, a su amante seguramente, que se metió en el baño, dando un sonoro portazo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Crabbe un instante después, Draco giró y a pesar de todo, sonrió divertido.

—No entiendo porqué te gusta arriesgarte tanto, no es tan difícil conseguir un departamento o un hotel discreto.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo, y habla de una vez, que en media hora tengo una junta y verdaderamente —hizo mucho énfasis en esa palabra —necesito terminar este asunto.

Draco asintió, su relación con Crabbe siempre le dejaba un sabor extraño en la boca, se sentía muy mal amigo con él, y por muchas razones, por mentirle, por chantajearlo, por engañarlo.

—Necesito un medimago —informó rápidamente — y lo necesito en este momento.

—Tu familia tiene sus propios medimagos, Draco —contestó Crabbe, sentándose tras el escritorio, apoyando el codo en la mesa, y la cabeza sobre la mano, en sus ojos había un brillo distinto, imaginando que seguramente con ese favor, Draco y él estarían a mano, un secreto a cambio de otro secreto.

—Obviamente —bufó Draco —. Necesito un medimago de confianza y que no vaya a decir nada al respecto… tengo un problema y no puedo usar al medimago de la familia, ni a ningún otro. Necesito el nombre y la forma de encontrar al que tú ya sabes, el que te ayudó la última vez —arqueó las cejas significativamente, recordándole que no sólo le conocía uno, sino varios secretos.

—¿En qué clase de problemas estás ahora? —cuestionó Crabbe, inclinándose un poco más hacia el frente, queriendo seguramente negociar.

—No es para mí, si es lo que te preocupa —replicó irónico —, y no, no embaracé a nadie tampoco, y mucho menos es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual —murmuró lo último inclinándose también hacia delante.

Crabbe enrojeció un poco, seguramente recordando aquel vergonzoso episodio de su vida, y dio una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, antes de asentir lentamente. Sacó de uno de los cajones un pergamino y una pluma y luego escribió rápidamente.

—Aquí está el nombre, la dirección de su consultorio privado y la dirección de red flú. Dile que vas de parte de William Cleam, le pagué muy bien en esa ocasión y estoy seguro que me recordará.

—Gracias, amigo —asintió Draco. Crabbe le dio una mirada molesta y por un momento Draco se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de tener amigos, Crabbe, Goyle y él había sido amigos un tiempo, en la escuela, pero luego… ¡ah, sí!, luego se habían hecho adultos, buscado las conveniencias de sus respectivas familias; después de todo, de la amistad no se podía sacar un buen dividendo. Aquella conclusión lo hizo sentir mal, lo hizo darse cuenta de cuál era el mundo en el que vivía.

—Ya, lárgate —pidió Crabbe poniéndose en pie, con una de sus manos cerraba la túnica en la parte de adelante y Draco imaginó que no traía los pantalones puestos.

—Es un chico guapo —dijo, a pesar de todo Draco, señalando hacia la puerta cerrada, Crabbe entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que Draco le recordaría nuevamente que sabía su pequeño y sucio secreto —. Nunca se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, Vincent —aseguró con seriedad, y aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, pensó que lo correcto era hacer eso —, no podría ser tan hipócrita para acusarte de algo que yo también hago… — Crabbe abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido —, aunque no tan seguido como tú —agregó, guiñándole el ojo y saliendo rápidamente, no dándole tiempo a preguntar ni responder nada, tal vez luego ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo, de explicarle todo con más calma, o tal vez no, pero al menos había sido honesto con él, se había comportado, después de mucho tiempo, como un amigo, o lo había intentado al menos.

La secretaria estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirada fiera, y era raro que lo mirara de esa manera, pues sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de su jefe. Draco le sonrió con disculpa.

—No se preocupe, sabe que todo lo hice yo solito y no está enfadado, por ahora no quiere que lo molesten, está muy ocupado.

La mujer arqueó una ceja y asintió, mientras lo observaba marcharse.

Draco esta vez corrió hacia la chimenea, ni siquiera pidió permiso para usarla, tomó un poco de polvos flú, que estaban en un envase de piedra oscura, con finos tallados alrededor y puesto sobre la repisa, y los lanzó al interior de la chimenea, se metió en ella y leyó en voz alta la dirección del medimago que Crabbe le había dado. La varita le indicaba que Potter aún no había despertado, y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o temeroso por eso.

***O*O*O***

Parecía como si el calor del verano se hubiera incrementado, mientras avanzaba por la pequeña, ¡realmente era diminuta!, sala; al fondo había una hilera de puertas blancas, con un número encima y un letrero en cada una, leyó con atención cada uno, hasta que encontró el que tenía escrito el nombre del medimago que Crabbe le había dado. En uno de los lados una mujer mayor y bastante robusta, con el cabello rubio sujeto en un apretado moño, lo miraba con curiosidad. Draco dudó un instante entre tocar la puerta o hablar con la mujer, alrededor, en algunas sillas había gente esperando también, pero había tantos consultorios y nombres que se sintió confuso.

—¿A quién busca? —preguntó al fin la mujer, poniéndose en pie, usaba una túnica blanca, bastante apretada, los botones del frente, en la parte del pecho se estiraban, amenazando con saltar en cualquier momento.

—Al medimago Marton —informó rápidamente Draco.

—¿Tiene cita? —interrogó la mujer, arqueando una ceja.

—No, pero es urgente —respondió Draco, calculando cuánto oro tenía en el bolsillo en ese momento y preguntándose cuánto sería lo correcto de darle a esa mujer para que lo dejara pasar primero. Sintió cierto pánico cuando algunas caras voltearon a mirarlo curiosamente, ¿qué tal si alguno de ellos lo reconocía? ¿Qué explicación podría dar para estar en un consultorio de baja categoría?

—Tendrá que esperar de todas maneras —replicó la mujer, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, Draco recordó entonces que vestía de la manera muggle, no se había dado cuenta de ello y Crabbe y Verónica no habían dado muestras de encontrar eso curioso ni extraño.

—¿Cuánto exactamente? —preguntó, tratando de sonreír de manera seductora y caminando hacia ella, seguramente, pese a ser sólo ropa muggle, ella notaría que él no era un pobretón más, sino alguien con mucho oro.

—Unos minutos, probablemente, ¿quién lo busca?

—Dígale que vengo de parte de Cleam, William Cleam, él lo recordará.

La mujer asintió y lo miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza, antes de moverse, con lo que a Draco le pareció extremada lentitud, hasta el consultorio del medimago, tocó suavemente la puerta y al parecer le dieron permiso de entrar, pues la abrió y se metió en el interior.

Draco tamborileó con su pie contra el piso de madera, empezando a sentir más calor aún, su mano sujetaba su varita, esperando que vibrara anunciándole que Potter ya había despertado, con la otra mano, peinó su cabello, recordando la idea de cortárselo un poco. Fijó la mirada en la puerta blanca, con el letrero torcido, pidiendo una y otra vez que se dieran prisa, que por favor, por favor, se apuraran, que Potter no muriera, que nada malo pasara ya.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco dio un salto hacia delante, caminando rápidamente hacia la mujer, que hizo un ligero asentimiento.

—El medimago Marton lo atenderá ahora mismo —informó con voz fría.

—Gracias —agradeció Draco en voz firme y sin querer mirar a ningún otro de los pacientes que esperaban atención, empujó la puerta blanca. Dentro vio un consultorio, era pequeño, pero en mejor estado de lo que había imaginado, no se comparaba con los que él había visitado, sobre todo últimamente, pero era un alivio que no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos o sucio.

—Buenas tardes, señor… —saludó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Draco lo miró fríamente, mientras se acercaba y le apretaba la mano, estudiando su aspecto, usaba una túnica celeste, nada comparada a las túnicas que usaban normalmente los medimagos que él conocía, su cabello era gris, bien peinado hacia atrás, su rostro mostraba unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y en la comisura de los labios, su sonrisa, pese a todo, parecía sincera, y su mano se sintió suave pero firme.

—Walkinshaw —aclaró Draco rápidamente, era el apellido que usaba normalmente cuando estaba fuera del mundo mágico, por ejemplo su auto y su departamento estaban a ese nombre —, Daniel Walkinshaw.

—Y dígame entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? Luce bastante sano, debo agregar.

_Si usted supiera, _pensó Draco, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, sólo negó con la cabeza, rehusando la invitación a sentarse.

—Mi amigo… tengo un amigo —informó rápidamente, cayendo recién en cuenta de que no tenía una historia creada —, yo… él está muy mal y necesito que lo venga a ver, por motivos que no pienso explicar, no lo puedo llevar a San Mungo ni a ninguna clínica. Necesito que venga conmigo inmediatamente, de más está decirle que será bien recompensado por eso —dijo sacando del bolsillo un pequeño saco con monedas de oro, que mostró por un instante antes de volver a guardarlo.

—¿Usted le ha hecho daño a ese amigo? —preguntó el hombre, no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de marcharse, pero aún así se puso en pie, mirándolo fijamente.

—No —mintió, aunque era consciente de que no lo hacía del todo, él no había querido atropellar a Potter, había sido él quien había saltado sobre su automóvil.

—Señor… Walkinshaw —pronunció de manera lenta el apellido, recordándole a Draco que él sabía que ese no era su nombre verdadero —, quiero aclararle algo, por más que haya ayudado a su amigo, el señor Cleam, y que ayude a otros tantos con problemas que pueden parecer incómodos y vergonzosos, no me presto a ayudar a personas que buscan ayuda para cubrir sus… errores.

Draco parpadeó, imaginando qué clase de ayuda podrían querer algunos, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sabía que en cuanto el medimago viera a Potter sabría que probablemente él lo había atropellado, pero también sabría la razón por la cual no lo quería llevar a un sitio donde la información se pudiera filtrar.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, vamos y usted mismo verá porqué no es posible llevarlo a ningún lugar, como le dije al inicio, esto tendrá su recompensa.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —aceptó el hombre, tomando un maletín del fondo del consultorio y metiendo algunas pociones en el interior. Draco recordó que él había dejado la maleta con pociones en la sala de su departamento, y que tal vez pronto tendría que tomar alguna de ellas.

Draco lo miró impaciente, necesitaban darse prisa, no quería, realmente no quería, ser el responsable de la muerte o daño permanente de Potter.

—Por esta puerta, si me hace el favor —indicó el medimago, señalando la puerta opuesta a la que Draco había usado para entrar.

—Claro, pero… no tenemos red flú en casa —comentó, recién recordando aquello —, lo siento, tendría que… aparecerlo.

El hombre lo miró dudoso por un instante, pero luego asintió, seguramente pensando que no habría que temer. No muchos se dejaban aparecer por recién conocidos, pues era confiar en que el otro mago tuviera la destreza suficiente para no escindirlos ni aparecerlos mezclados.

Aparecieron en la sala del departamento de Draco, el medimago dio una mirada alrededor, notando la falta de muebles pero la limpieza del lugar.

—No suelo estar mucho por acá —informó Draco rápidamente, reprochándose esa necesidad de andar dándole explicaciones a ese hombre.

—Entiendo…

—En verdad, le juro que no es nada malo, ni nada de lo que pueda estar imaginando —se apresuró a aclarar Draco, guiándolo por el pasillo hacia la habitación que permanecía cerrada.

—Si usted hubiera visto la mitad de las cosas que yo he visto, también dudaría, pero le pido disculpas por ello, no debo pre juzgar a los que vienen a mí pidiendo este tipo de ayuda.

—No importa —Draco empujó la puerta de la habitación, la ventana abierta y las cortinas corridas iluminaban todo y dejaban un ambiente fresco en el interior. Potter seguía sobre la cama, tal como lo había dejado, y aunque había empezado a sudar, el rictus de su cara permanecía similar, al igual que su brazo derecho, encogido. Se preguntó si es que acaso no habría sido buena idea el haberle quitado aunque sea los pantalones y los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Mmm —masculló el medimago, mirando hacia Potter un instante y luego hacia Draco —, ya veo… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—No lo sé —mintió Draco, el hombre arqueó una ceja conforme estudiaba el brazo derecho de Potter y lo miró nuevamente, exigiéndole silenciosamente una explicación.

—Tuvo un accidente, en su moto, es todo lo que sé —explicó rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, tenemos algunos problemas aquí —dijo el hombre, mientras agitaba la varita y quitaba la mayoría de las prendas de Potter, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

Draco avanzó unos pasos más, hasta el pie de la cama y lo observó, casi completamente desnudo, se detuvo a examinar con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo, la cadena de plata que había visto un rato antes, cuando lo había recogido de la carretera, no había desaparecido, y la pudo ver completa, era un cuadrado grueso y plateado también, tenía algunas inscripciones que no alcanzaba a leer; dejó de lado eso y siguió observando, estaba demasiado flaco, o eso le parecía a él, pues las costillas se le marcaban; se sorprendió en demasía, observando cada mancha, cada moratón, cada corte… no era un inocente como para no saber que algunos de esos morados no eran golpes sino mordidas, sin embargo no todos lo eran, y se preguntó qué clase de vida habría estado llevando Potter durante los últimos tiempos, después de todo, no había vuelto a escuchar de él tras haber derrotado al Lord, y eso había pasado tres años atrás, quizá un poco más.

—¿Está muy grave? —preguntó Draco, mientras el hombre agitaba la varita sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

—Depende —respondió el hombre soltando la varita y agachándose para sacar de su maletín un frasco con una poción en color rosada —, primero le daremos algo para ese brazo.

—Claro.

—Luego —continuó explicando el hombre mientras le levantaba la cabeza y lo hacía beber, para después dejarlo y empezar a repasar con su varita la cabeza de Potter —, hay una pequeña laceración en el hígado, que curaremos en un momento más, en que la poción para los huesos haya terminado de… —Draco supo el momento exacto en que el hombre descubrió que se trataba de Harry Potter, pero fingió no ponerse nervioso por eso —hacer efecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que…?

—Sólo un día, quizá día y medio —contestó el hombre, su tono de voz había dejado de ser amable y Draco se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco demasiado absorto en sus dilemas: podía borrarle la memoria al hombre, aunque la enfermera lo había visto y lo reconocería, tal vez en ofrecerle una suma mucho mayor, para que guardara silencio, sabía por experiencia que casi nadie se mantenía firme con una gran bolsa de oro delante.

Mientras tanto el medimago Marton continuaba examinando a Potter, se detuvo un rato más en las marcas del pecho y las del brazo, Draco descubrió que aquellas marcas estaban también en los tobillos y los pies de Potter, y nuevamente se preguntó qué clase de vida era la que estaba llevando el gran salvador del mundo mágico.

—Esta —dijo levantando otro frasco, ahora con un líquido en color verde —ayudará con la hemorragia interna.

Draco asintió, mirando como la garganta de Potter tragaba lentamente la poción, su gesto de dolor había ido cambiando poco a poco, ya no se veía tan tenso como antes, y su brazo, envuelto por un hechizo que el medimago había hecho, ahora parecía tener la forma normal.

—Bien —suspiró el hombre mirando alrededor, Draco entendió lo que buscaba y de uno de los armarios sacó una sábana, con la que cubrieron a Potter —Ahora necesitamos hablar.

—Claro —Draco asintió nervioso y miró nuevamente hacia Potter, ahora simplemente parecía dormir plácidamente. —Vamos fuera, ¿tal vez desea un café? —ofreció mientras guiaba al medimago hacia la pequeña cocina, tenía una mesa de madera clara, que nunca usaba, pero pensó que era el mejor momento para estrenarla.

—Gracias, es buena idea —aceptó el medimago, dejando el maletín en una de las sillas y sentándose en otra, suspiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la nuca, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿En verdad él se pondrá bien? ¿No habrán secuelas, daños permanentes… nada? —peguntó ansioso Draco, una vez que hubiera servido las dos tazas con café, lamentando no tener ningún alimento que ofrecer al medimago.

—Pues esa es una pregunta relativa y muy complicada —contestó el hombre, Draco notó su cansancio, mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de café.

—Creo que no lo comprendo.

—¿En verdad él es su amigo? —preguntó, dejando la taza a un lado y mirando fijamente hacia Draco —, ¿o es la primera vez que lo ve, chocó con él y luego pensó en que dejarlo tirado era mala idea?

—No es la primera vez que nos vemos —afirmó Draco, sabiendo que no mentía, y sabiendo que el medimago realmente no lo había reconocido a él, o por el momento no, pues recordaba claramente el escándalo que se armó, varios años atrás, cuando, aún en su sexto año, traicionó al Lord y a los mortífagos en busca de un trato a favor de su padre, cuando al fin pudo escapar a Estados Unidos los diarios habían pasado semanas hablando de él, de su educación y de que cursaba el mismo año que Potter, aunque eran enemigos a muerte, o al menos eso le habían contado sus amigos que escribían los periodistas —, somos amigos, pero no nos vemos desde hacer varios años, tal vez cuatro… no estoy seguro —continuó explicando Draco —, yo… estoy de pasada en realidad, iba hacia el continente, tengo pensado hacer un viaje y quería hablar con él antes de hacerlo, ya sabe… despedirme, pero lo encontré así y… pues, usted comprende que siendo quién es, no es recomendable despertar ningún escándalo, por eso busqué alguien de confianza, alguien que pudiera guardar esta información —dijo lo último arqueando una ceja, en clara invitación a que conservara el secreto.

El medimago le dio una mirada más, seguramente tratando de adivinar si en verdad era cierto lo que decía o no, y Draco trató de no moverse demasiado, de no parpadear o parecer tenso, el dolor de cabeza, que ya extrañaba para esa hora, apareció lentamente, pero se obligó a no hacerle caso, no por el momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿quién mejor que usted para ayudarlo? —asintió el medimago, apartando más aún la taza de café medio vacía y poniendo encima de la mesa el maletín.

—Claro —afirmó Draco, no muy seguro de lo que pasaba, extrañamente el dolor de cabeza que pensaba se estaba iniciando, desapareció.

—Habrá notado las marcas en sus brazos y piernas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, llamaron mi atención… es decir, no creo que todos esos golpes se los haya hecho de una sola vez.

—Claro que no, pero me refería específicamente a los que tenía en los brazos y tobillos —el medimago arqueó una ceja y Draco recordó entonces aquellos piquetes que le habían parecido tan extraños.

—Cierto… ya entendí.

—Obviamente su amigo tiene un caso de adicción, y no necesito mucho estudio para saber que es algo que ya lleva mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado…

—¿Adicción a qué? —Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento, sintiéndose tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, él recordaba el caso de un chico, se lo había contado Blaise, era uno que estudiaba un par de años delante de ellos, en Hogwarts, de Ravenclaw, que había muerto de una sobredosis unos meses antes, hablaron sobre el tema, sobre como nadie lo había podido ayudar al final.

—Eso es algo que debemos averiguar, así como hacer unos estudios más, usted comprenderá que al estar en un ambiente como ese, pasa a ser un individuo de alto riesgo.

—¿Él…? ¿Usted cree que tenga… algo?

—Debemos tomar unas pruebas, si usted me lo permite, claro, podremos hacerlas ahora mismo, pero el resultado lo tendré para la tarde, quizá para la noche, tal vez entonces podamos hablar más claramente de la forma en qué podrá ayudarlo a superar esto.

Draco abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró de golpe, ¿él, ayudar a Potter? Eso sí que era gracioso, sin embargo, si el hombre tenía razón y Potter estaba atravesando un tipo de adicción, lo mejor era curarlo lo más pronto posible, era claro que no estaba siendo coherente ni actuando de la mejor manera, sobre todo por la forma en que había saltado hacia la autopista unas horas antes.

—Porque, no me equivoco al pensar que querrá ayudar a su amigo, ¿cierto? —insistió el hombre, mirándolo fijamente.

—No, no es eso, es sólo que…

—Usted tenía que hacer un viaje —suspiró el medimago.

—Sí, pero me refería a que… no me creo que haya caído en ese tipo de vida —explicó sinceramente Draco, no imaginaba dónde podían estar en ese momento sus amigos: la comadreja y la sabelotodo, o todos esos que siempre andaban tras él, ¿cómo era que ninguno se había dado cuenta, o preocupado por él?

—Entiendo… es normal que se sienta así, siempre es una desagradable sorpresa descubrir este tipo de cosas, pero lo peor es negarnos a verlo. El señor Potter despertará dentro de un día, aproximadamente, luego de eso se podrá levantar y seguir con su vida, o podría encontrar un amigo dispuesto a hacerlo reaccionar y recuperarse. Es su decisión.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con el borde de su taza de café media llena, sopesando lo que el medimago le decía, el saber que estaba en sus manos intentar ayudar a Potter le daba a todo una nueva luz, resignado, sabiendo que si declinaba, luego no podría estar completamente tranquilo por la suerte de Potter, asintió.

—Sí, hágale los exámenes y luego déjeme saber qué es lo que hay que hacer para que se recupere.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó el medimago, poniéndose en pie y sacando algunos frascos vacíos del maletín.

***O*O*O***

El medimago había prometido volver alrededor de las siete de la noche, complicaba las cosas que no tuviera una red flú para comunicarse, pero no tenía otra opción que esperar a que llegara puntual, así que faltando diez minutos para la hora pactada, desactivó los hechizos de seguridad de tal manera que el hombre pudiera aparecerse solo en el pasillo.

Durante la tarde había bajado a comprar un poco de comida, tanto para el almuerzo como para la cena, además para llenar el refrigerador y los estantes, ya que suponía que no podría partir tan rápido como habría pensado.

Además se había encargado de acomodar la habitación que normalmente usaba para dormir, sacando, a instancia del medimago, todo mueble y objeto peligroso, así como las pociones del baño. Se había instalado en la segunda habitación, una pequeña con la ventana hacia la ruidosa avenida, se sentía relegado en su propia casa, pero no podía hacer nada más por el momento.

Había verificado que Potter continuara durmiendo varias veces, la última, una media hora antes, y esa vez se había animado a destaparlo un poco y observar con más cuidado la medalla plateada que usaba. Era una muy extraña, tenía grabadas las letras "H.P." pero además en la parte de abajo un número: "16"; y en la parte posterior en runas antiguas se leía "La orden del fénix"; se trataba, sin duda, de las medallas que habían usado durante la guerra. Goyle y Crabbe, que tuvieron que permanecer en Inglaterra durante ese tiempo, le contaron que los de la Orden las utilizaban para comunicarse y también para identificarse, pues contaban con hechizos de reconocimiento, y que también servían para reconocer a los caídos, ya que no se podían quitar y que cada uno tenía un código propio; luego de la guerra esas medallas pasaron a ser objetos muy preciados, se preguntó cuánto pagarían por la de Harry Potter.

También se las había arreglado para escabullirse a la Biblioteca Mágica, creada un par de años antes, cuya sede estaba en una de las intersecciones del Callejón Diagon, había usado un hechizo de transformación y se había sentido aliviado de que los hechizos protectores de ese edificio no lo delataran. No había encontrado demasiada información, no más de la que ya sabía: Potter había vencido a Voldemort en febrero de mil novecientos noventa y siete, luego de eso se había refugiado en su casa, una heredada por su padrino Sirius Black, y no había vuelto a salir a la luz, se creía que podía estar viviendo en el lado muggle, o tal vez de viaje alrededor del mundo. Sus amigos y los Weasley eran muy reservados al respecto, nunca comentaban nada sobre la pasada guerra o sobre Potter; y durante la conmemoración del final de la guerra ninguno de ellos se dejaba ver por ninguna de las ceremonias. Sabía que Granger estaba estudiando leyes, eso decía "El Profeta", con una fotografía de la chica saliendo de uno de los edificios del campus de la universidad de leyes; que Ronald estaba trabajando como rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts; y que uno de los gemelos Weasley, el que había sobrevivido, seguía adelante con el negocio de Sortilegios Weasley. Empezó a creer que tal vez Potter también estaba huyendo de sus amigos, tal como él lo hacía de su familia.

A las siete y media alguien llamó a su puerta, se puso en pie de un salto, dejando de lado los diarios antiguos que había logrado copiar en la biblioteca y utilizó un hechizo para asegurarse de que se trataba del medimago Marton, cuando abrió la puerta lo vio con la misma túnica que en la tarde, el maletín en una mano y una mirada preocupada.

—¿Cómo está? —saludó mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

—Honestamente, cansado —suspiró el hombre, dejando el maletín sobre el piso y estrechándole la mano —. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

—Ninguno. Sigue durmiendo profundamente, aunque ya no está haciendo fiebre ni sudando.

—Eso es bueno, pero me temo que pronto comenzará con las fiebres de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Draco le indicó el sofá y le sirvió una copa de vino, sin siquiera preguntar si es que deseaba beber, el medimago no puso ninguna resistencia y dio un largo sorbo, antes de atraer su maletín y sacar un par de pergaminos.

—De acuerdo, las noticias buenas primero: no se encuentra ninguna reacción positiva a enfermedades de transmisión sexual, SIDA, ni a hepatitis. En este punto vamos más avanzados de lo que va el mundo muggle, no contamos con problemas a la hora de diagnóstico, hasta esta tarde él no ha sido contagiado de ninguna enfermedad, y mientras no se vuelva a inyectar no correrá riesgo de contagiarse.

—Es un alivio —asintió Draco, había pensado en ello durante la tarde, luego de que el medimago le explicara que la adicción de Potter, aparentemente, era sobre todo a las sustancias muggles, y los reales riesgos que había en usar jeringas.

—Sin embargo, hemos descubierto que ésta mañana estaba bajo la influencia de una droga: heroína —Draco jadeó, dejándose caer un poco más sobre el sofá —, y no sólo eso, según el historial que hemos podido conseguir gracias a las muestras que tomé, también a cocaína y algunas pociones relajantes, para dormir, y otras para despertar, las llamamos estimulantes.

—Demonios.

—Si no me equivoco, cuando despierte, por la poción que le dimos antes de irme, que era para limpiar su organismo, padecerá de una crisis, es normal en pacientes con este grado de adicción.

—¿Crisis? ¿Qué crisis? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia el pasillo y la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde Potter permanecía durmiendo.

—Se llama síndrome de abstinencia. ¿Ha sacado ya todo lo peligroso de la habitación?

—Así es.

—Bien, debemos revisarla a conciencia, lograr que las ventanas y el espejo sean irrompibles, para evitar cualquier intento de suicidio.

—¿Suicidio? —Draco palideció un poco más.

—Sí, suicidio. Lo mejor, señor Walkinshaw, será hablar mientras revisamos todo.

***O*O*O***

Luego de que el medimago le ayudara a proteger la habitación, quitaron el pomo de la puerta, y hechizaron la habitación para que sólo se pudiera abrir desde el exterior, retiraron la varita del alcance de Potter, pero dejaron los lentes a la mano, así como un par de mudas de ropa y toallas limpias.

Además crearon un hechizo en la pared, de tal modo que Draco pudiera ver a Potter, sin que éste lo pudiera ver a él, para tenerlo más vigilado aún.

El medimago Marton accedió a cenar con Draco, mientras le iba explicando la forma en que debería tratar a su "amigo" de ahora en adelante. Draco no supo cómo, pero de pronto estaba ya embarcado en lo que sería el plan de desintoxicación y recuperación de Harry Potter.

Antes de irse el medimago le enseñó a hacer un hechizo, uno que según le explicó, era un método nuevo y recientemente usado al momento de querer curar a alguien de una adicción, era uno de ubicación, pero de mucha mayor fuerza que los comunes, pues hacía que el protector, en este caso, Draco, pudiera ubicar a su protegido, Potter, en cualquier circunstancia, y en cualquier parte, evitando que los hechizos de seguridad en incluso el encantamiento Fidelius, afectara su efectividad.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, Draco accedió a hacerlo, más que nada para hacer que el medimago dejara de mirarlo de manera sospechosa, imaginando que ahora que había visto todo el problema que se le avecinaba, quisiera escapar.

La sensación fue extraña: algo caliente recorriendo su pecho, una cadena invisible se creó entre él y Potter, que permanecía profundamente dormido, y luego simplemente la idea de que todo iba en paz.

Prometiendo volver al día siguiente, cerca del medio día, el medimago Marton se despidió, verificando por última vez el estado de Potter, su brazo derecho ya estaba completamente curado, por lo que le quitó la venda mágica, y en cuanto a la pequeña hemorragia interna, tampoco era un problema ya, ahora sólo faltaba que despertara, y ver cuál era su reacción a todo lo que encontraría.

Draco, mientras fumaba un cigarro en el pasillo, observó a Potter dormir por mucho rato más, no parecía estar sufriendo, es cierto que parecía enfermo y cansado, pero no un adicto a punto de tener una crisis de abstinencia. Recordó al Potter de la escuela, siempre decidido, siempre listo para actuar, con los ojos brillantes, sus diversas peleas en los pasillos, su idea de lograr siempre el bien y la justicia; y no lo pudo hacer encajar con el perfil de un adicto. Tal vez la guerra, la muerte de algunos de sus amigos, de Dumbledore, había logrado finalmente quebrarlo.

***O*O*O***

Se despertó con el sonido de un grito. Por un instante no supo qué era lo que pasaba, pero algo en su pecho se oprimió de manera extraña y hasta dolorosa, y eso fue suficiente para que se pusiera en pie. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo, los gritos seguían siendo ensordecedores, al igual que los golpes contra la puerta.

En cuanto estuvo delante de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Potter, lo vio: usando sólo la ropa interior, sudaba copiosamente, con el cabello desordenado y pegoteado a la frente, mientras aporreaba la puerta con demasiada fuerza, podía ver su rostro rojo y enfurecido, y sus manos pronto estarían amoratadas por los golpes que estaba dando.

—¡Déjenme salir! —gritaba Potter, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, ni siquiera se había puesto las pantuflas que Draco había dejado a un lado de la cama, que estaba desordenada, con las sábanas a un lado, en el piso. —¡Suéltenme! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Déjenme salir!

Draco jadeó, asustado, por la fuerza que parecía tener Potter, por su desesperación y su miedo, y todo lo que podía sentir en el pecho gracias al hechizo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Marton había sido muy claro al respecto, no podía dejarlo salir, no debía siquiera intentar abrir la puerta, aunque sí comunicarse con él.

Lo observó por un rato más, golpeando y pateando la puerta, hasta que se sintió más seguro de poder hablar con voz firme, agitó su varita y logró el hechizo para que su voz se escuchara dentro de la habitación.

—Potter —dijo con calma, Harry golpeó la puerta con más fuerza y, como si recién notara la voz, se detuvo, mirando alrededor.

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó nuevamente.

—Escucha, estás enfermo y por el momento no es posible dejarte salir, debes comprender que…

—¿Quién eres? —su voz sonaba maniática —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Por el momento puedo decir que soy un amigo tuyo y que esto es lo mejor para ti, no es posible dejarte salir, tendrás que calmarte primero y…

—Yo no tengo amigos. Déjame salir y te daré lo que quieras, tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas importantes que hacer y me estás retrasando.

—No, no puedes salir, no importa que me creas o no un amigo, no saldrás.

—¿Es acaso esto un secuestro? —preguntó, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, palpando las paredes, incluso se metió al baño y luego salió nuevamente, su palma recorrió también la pared hechizada y se quedó quieto por un momento, como descubriendo la magia que había en ella.

—No es un secuestro, sólo quiero que te recuperes —continuó Draco, de pie, frente a la pared que le permitía ver a Harry, inconscientemente levantó una mano y la apoyó contra la palma de Potter, que se quedó quieto un instante más, y luego la alejó, negando con la cabeza.

—Esta no es ninguna clínica, las conozco, y sé que no lo es, ¿quién eres? —preguntó nuevamente, su mirada se fijó en la pared, y Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, impresionado por la fuerza de esa mirada, aún tras las gafas.

—No, no es una clínica, ayer tú… ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó nuevamente, alejándose de esa pared y mirando por la ventana, Draco agradeció que Marton le hiciera asegurar los vidrios porque Potter le dio un par de golpes, tratando de abrirla.

—Esa no es una opción, lo siento —respondió firmemente —, ayer tuviste un accidente, y has terminado aquí, podrás gritar lo que quieras, pero no te podemos dejar salir.

Potter giró nuevamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se estrecharon y cuando habló lo hizo con voz lenta y pausada.

—No son muchos, sólo eres tú, nadie más, y me dejarás salir, ¿sabes quién soy? Soy Harry Potter, pude contra Voldemort, si no me dejas salir ahora, cuando lo consiga, porque sé que lo haré, lo que le pasó a él será un juego de niños comparado con lo que te pasará a ti.

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos y trató de calmarse, estaba protegido, la habitación tenía hechizos de seguridad, no había forma en que pudiera escapar, era sólo el miedo y la rabia lo que lo hacían amenazarlo de esa manera, sinceramente esperó que Potter no se hubiera convertido en un asesino.

—Sí, siento tu temor —continuó Potter —, vamos, piensa correctamente lo que harás, sabes que puedo acabar contigo.

—No, no lo harás —dijo al fin con voz segura —, y esto es algo que me agradecerás luego.

Potter rugió con rabia y los gritos se iniciaron nuevamente, era una suerte que el edificio estuviera protegido contra el sonido, pero no podía insonorizar la habitación de Potter, así que durante el resto de la mañana se sentó en el pasillo, fumando lentamente mientras observaba con temor a Potter descargar toda su rabia y furia contra la cama, las paredes y la puerta.

El medimago regresó, tal como había prometido, al medio día, Draco casi había esperado que no lo hiciera, ya que la noche anterior le había pagado una gran cantidad de oro, y se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada.

Sobre los gritos de Potter, que iban perdiendo fuerza conforme la tarde empezaba, Draco le explicó lo que había pasado, la forma en qué Potter había reaccionado desde casi el amanecer.

—Pronto caerá dormido —comentó el medimago, viendo a Potter dejarse caer contra una de las paredes y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Genial, me estaba dando jaqueca.

—Será el momento en el que deberá entrar a la habitación y darle esto —informó enseñándole un pequeño frasco con una poción anaranjada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un tranquilizante, sé que suena raro que le demos algo así, queriendo controlar su adicción, pero es lo correcto, podrá descansar y calmarse, en un par de días será más fácil, le pido paciencia.

—¿Cada cuánto le debo dar esto? —preguntó, mirando la hilera de frascos.

—Sólo una toma por día, no más, luego dejémoslo gritar todo lo que quiera, se calmara en algún momento.

Draco pensó que aquello no era un gran consuelo, pero se abstuvo de decirlo, y aceptó todas las indicaciones. Pasó una hora más, y mientras Potter gritaba como loco, aprovechó la presencia del medimago para darse una rápida ducha, tomar las pociones que le correspondían, aunque sabía que se estaba saltando los horarios, sin embargo, los síntomas no parecían empeorar por ello, pero no se quería arriesgar a sentirse mal teniendo a Potter en ese estado. Marton lo ayudó, luego de que Potter cayera dormido y que Draco pudiera sentir la paz que emanaba de él nuevamente, a darle la poción, explicándole la forma en qué debía hacerlo. Lo levitó de vuelta a la cama y aplicó un hechizo de limpieza sobre él.

—Por la noche el cuadro se puede volver a repetir, así que le aconsejo que descanse un poco ahora —recomendó el medimago mientras se despedía, Draco aceptó la propuesta y se dejó caer en el sofá, se pasó la tarde y parte de la noche dormitando, sin querer pensar en todo el tiempo que eso le estaría quitando, pero consciente de que, si quería cambiar su vida, y sacarle provecho, el ayudar a Potter era una buena opción.

Para la noche nuevamente se despertó con los gritos de Potter, no le habló esta vez, sólo se quedó en el pasillo, cubierto por una manta y recostado en el piso, observándolo moverse de un lado al otro y sintiendo esa ansiedad en el pecho, hasta que nuevamente se quedó dormido.

***O*O*O***

El segundo día fue igual que el anterior, sólo que esta vez cometió un terrible error.

Era ya medio día y Potter se había dejado caer en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados y respirando apaciblemente, Draco sintió la paz que el sueño le daba y no dudó en abrir la puerta, dispuesto a darle la poción anaranjada para que descansara mejor, pero en cuanto se acercó a él, las cosas cambiaron abruptamente.

Harry levantó una mano y lo sujetó por la muñeca, Draco chilló por la sorpresa y trató de soltarse pero al parecer, pese a que Potter no había probado nada de la comida que había dejado para él desde la tarde anterior, tenía más fuerza que él y logró empujarlo, luego de darle un gran golpe en la mandíbula lo tiró al suelo. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron mucho cuando lo reconoció.

—¡Malfoy!

—Potter, suéltame —jadeó, tratando de incorporarse, pero Potter se había sentado sobre él, y lo tenía sujeto por ambas manos.

—¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?

—Estás enfermo, debes descansar y curarte y luego…

—¡Mi varita! —rugió furioso, interrumpiéndolo.

—No te la daré.

—¡Accio Varita! —gritó Harry, ignorándolo. Levantó la mano en el momento en que la varita llegaba hasta él, y antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera intentar incorporarse, Harry lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que le dio en el pecho, dejándolo inconsciente.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

**Respuesta a sus comentarios:**

**Dospiesizquierdos**: _Hola… gracias por tu comentario… sé que el capítulo anterior fue corto, este es un poco más largo y ya sabemos quién era el que chocó con Draco, y creo que la historia ha tomado otro giro más… Romualdito… Oh, Draco te agradece que le pongas una velita en su nombre… jejeje… _

_Gracias por la invitación, yo estoy en la meta de comprar uno también, como te dije, y por supuesto que también eres bienvenida aquí cuando eso suceda…_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte para ti también…._

**Shadow Lestrange: **_Hola… Gracias por tu comentario… _

_Ya vimos con quién chocó Draco y las consecuencias de esto… como verás las cosas se ven diferentes ahora… espero que les guste y les siga atrayendo seguir leyendo…_

_Besos y que estés bien… _

**Leyla:** _Hola__**, **__gracias por tu comentario, pero ya viste que no lo mató, al contrario…Espero que la historia te siga gustando…_

**Cindy: **_Hola… Qué bien que ya apareciste por aquí, me alegra leer tus comentarios…_

_Yo sueño con conocer esos sitios, Poole y alrededores, estoy segura que es un paisaje completamente diferente al que tenemos por aquí, que bueno que hayas podido recorrerlo y conocerlo… Los pueblos pequeños deben ser mucho más pacíficos que mi ciudad… me parece que esa paz es necesaria…_

_Draco ha pasado una vida muy dominado y sujeto a costumbres y obligaciones, es terrible darte cuenta que la vida se te acaba, (sea la edad que sea) y que no has hecho nada para ti sino que únicamente para los demás…. _

_Harry siempre va en moto, coincidimos en eso… en serio… XD, pero ya viste que no es la forma óptima en la que todos esperaban que apareciera, pero… ya veremos qué pasa… _

_Nos leemos prontito… que estés muy bien, y que todo te salga muy bien durante la semana… _

_

* * *

_

**Y gracias a todos por leer…**

**Ya sé que la mayoría imaginaba que se trataba de Harry, y bueno, han acertado, aunque ahora las cosas parecen diferentes, es decir, la aparición de Harry no fue como muchos esperaban, pero les pido una oportunidad y seguir leyendo…**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento, me han hecho sonreír en una semana bastante atareada… espero haber respondido a todos, si faltó alguno no fue a propósito.**

**Nuevamente mis felicidades a la gente de España, que siga la fiesta por mucho tiempo más, que realmente se lo merecen…**

**Tengan buena semana….**

**Zafy**


	5. 4

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que hayan descansado y recargado energías para la semana que inicia.

Antes de empezar, como siempre, yo con mis **advertencias**, cuando empecé a colgar el fic dije que habían cosas que me había costado escribir, cosas que no estaba segura de colgar, pues bien, éste capítulo es uno de ellos, en los que pasan cosas que, a mi parecer, son fuertes, así que quise advertirlo de todas maneras.

Y sin más, no interrumpo y a leer:

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

**

* * *

**

De pronto abrió los ojos, asustado y con la sensación de que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sintió un hincón en sus costillas, en donde Potter seguramente le había lanzado el hechizo. Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo su cabeza demasiado adormecida, su mandíbula parecía resentida también y la acarició con lentitud, rememorando la razón de aquel dolor… Claro, Potter también le había dado un golpe allí. Para ser una persona que casi no se había alimentado y sólo había tenido crisis nerviosas en los últimos días, Potter era muy fuerte, decidió Draco, mientras apoyaba las manos en el piso y se impulsaba hacia arriba, para poder ponerse en pie. Un pequeño mareo casi lo hace caer, pero sus piernas lo sostuvieron, mientras apretaba los ojos, hasta que sintió que todo se estabilizaba alrededor.

Con lentitud salió de la habitación de Potter y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo, en el centro había un espejo, frente al cual se detuvo para observar su aspecto, tenía el labio hinchado y un golpe morado bajo el, en la mandíbula; su cabello estaba despeinado, incluso le pareció que lucía mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó que lo correcto era ver el nivel de daño ocasionado, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la sala, su pecho se oprimió con fuerza, pero se ordenó dejar de lado esas sensaciones y revisó el resto de su departamento: faltaban algunas cosas, nada de gran valor en realidad, un par de adornos y algo de oro que había dejado sobre la mesa para el momento en que Marton volviera, se preguntó cuánta droga se podría conseguir con aquello que Potter se había llevado.

Su pecho se sintió más oprimido aún, pero decidió continuar ignorando esa sensación, mientras iba a su habitación y se ponía un ungüento para los golpes en la mandíbula, en el labio y en el pecho, que se estaba poniendo ya de un color verdoso nada saludable. Bebió lentamente una poción para el dolor y los golpes, aún de pie, sólo con sus pantalones puestos y notando como poco a poco las marcas de haber sido atacado desaparecían.

Era evidente que era un pésimo cuidador, Marton lo había dejado solo un día y ya había dejado que Potter lo golpeara, le robara y se escapara. Estaba claro que ese tipo de trabajo no era para él. Su pecho se apretó con más fuerza y Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de obligarse a ignorar aquella sensación extraña. No era su culpa, después de todo, él había intentado ayudar, había desperdiciado días enteros en eso, y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado, pero si Potter no estaba dispuesto a ser ayudado, si Potter sólo pensaba en escapar e ir por más droga en lugar de…

Abrió los ojos y vio su aspecto delante del espejo, pálido y delgado, el golpe verdoso de su pecho casi había desaparecido, incluso la palidez se estaba alejando, aunque seguramente era algo momentáneo, pronto él dejaría de lucir medianamente saludable y se convertiría en… Negó con la cabeza, la sensación en su pecho era fastidiosa, era como tener a alguien pinchándote para que le hicieras caso… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Potter? ¿Habría conseguido suficiente droga como para volver a comportarse imprudentemente, atravesar una carretera y quizá…?

—Mierda —gruño, enfadado. No podía. Por más que quisiera, por más que estuviera acostumbrado a ignorar los problemas, o buscar la vía más simple, no podía hacer lo mismo con Potter.

—Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto —suspiro mientras buscaba con qué abrigarse, dispuesto a ir por Potter y traerlo de regreso.

Tomó su varita y la agitó, conjurando las palabras que el medimago le había enseñado, la sensación de desaparecerse lo tomó por sorpresa, y soltó un jadeo mientras su cuerpo era apretado en diversas direcciones, Marton le había dicho que ese método aún estaba en estudios, que era reciente y que podía tener algunas fallas, pero también que lo llevaría siempre hasta donde Potter se encontrara, evitando que lo perdiera de vista, aunque no había mencionado que por medio de la aparición directa.

Finalmente apareció en frente de una puerta de madera color verde, con el número ocho colgado en el centro y torcido; en medio de lo que al parecer era el pasillo de un oscuro, viejo y mal oliente edificio; miró a ambos lados, las bombillas de luz estaban casi todas quemadas o ausentes y el lugar se veía lúgubre y peligroso, su cuerpo automáticamente se puso en guardia, esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento, mientras meditaba que, por la hora, Potter seguramente llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar en el interior, antes de lanzar un hechizo para abrir la puerta.

La puerta salió volando hacia un lado, haciendo un sonido sordo, pero casi nadie en el interior se inmutó. Por un instante tuvo que cubrirse la nariz por la pestilencia que emanaba el sitio; al fondo de lo que sería supuestamente la sala, aunque era difícil adivinarlo por la ausencia de muebles, vio a varios chicos, muchos de ellos desnudos, apoyados el uno contra el otro, con las miradas perdidas, uno de ellos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto lo vio, pero no hizo el intento de ponerse en pie.

—Hey, ¿qué mierda crees que haces? —gritó un hombre, apareciendo por uno de los lados, seguramente un pasillo que conducía a más habitaciones; tenía la piel oscura y el cabello cortado al ras de la cabeza, era mucho más grande que él, tenía tatuajes en los musculosos brazos, y usaba sólo un pantalón viejo de algodón, no parecía para nada drogado.

Draco no se detuvo a pensar en que probablemente era un muggle, ni mucho menos a tratar de responder, o preguntar por Harry, simplemente lanzó un expelliarmus que consiguió derribarlo, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación y dejándolo inconsciente; el chico que le había sonreído un instante antes, soltó una carcajada estridente, aunque un momento después volvió a caer nuevamente en ese estado de sopor.

Draco no le prestó atención y caminó hacia el pasillo por donde el hombre había aparecido, había unas cuantas puertas cerradas, la intuición, ¿o sería el hechizo?, lo hizo pasar de largo por varias de ellas, hasta que se detuvo en una en medio del pasillo.

Dentro podía escuchar gemidos, gemidos de un hombre y algunos ruidos que no tardó en identificar. Tragó grueso y se obligó a pensar que no se horrorizaría por lo que encontrara, antes de empujar la puerta con fuerza. Pese a haber intentado mentalizarse, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa por lo que encontró:

Potter estaba desnudo y tendido en la cama, boca abajo, mientras que sobre él había un hombre bastante alto y también musculoso, resoplando mientras se clavaba en Potter una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que hacía que la cama chirriara por el esfuerzo. Potter parecía tan ausente de todo lo que pasaba allí, con la cara hacia un lado y los ojos entrecerrados, sus brazos laxos a los lados, sobre las sábanas y sus labios entreabiertos, exhalando lentamente, sin emitir ningún sonido; en el otro extremo de la habitación había otro hombre más, mirando la escena con lujuria, mientras se acariciaba lentamente. Draco no quiso saber si es que estaba esperando su turno o una repetición.

—Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno —protestó el hombre que se estaba follando a Potter, con voz ahogada, girando un poco el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Draco y no a Max, el hombre, supuso Draco, que había derribado en la otra habitación.

—Aléjate de él —ordenó Draco, encontrando al fin su voz en medio de todo el shock.

El hombre que se estaba masturbando en una esquina lo miró con asombro, pero al parecer también estaba algo drogado, pues su reacción fue demasiado lenta. Draco lo aturdió rápidamente, en tanto el otro hombre se incorporaba, dejando a Harry tirado como un muñeco usado y desechado. Draco lo aturdió también, haciéndolo volar sobre el cuerpo del otro muchacho, antes de que siquiera le intentara dar un golpe. Su mirada se volvió hacia Potter, que aún permanecía ausente a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, simplemente recostado allí.

—¡Mierda, Potter! —gritó en cuanto se acercó a él, concentrándose en lo más importante en ese momento, que era llevarse al chico de ese lugar. Potter incorporó un poco la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de manera enferma, tratando de enfocarlo.

—Hola —suspiró Harry, parecía a punto de quedar inconsciente.

—¡Accio cosas de Potter! —llamó, un grupo de prendas, la varita y los lentes de Harry volaron hasta sus brazos, con un movimiento más de varita envío todo a casa y luego se inclinó hacia Potter, lo obligó a sentarse, notando los nuevos piquetes, aún con algo de sangre y las nuevas mordidas y marcas, trató de no sentirse demasiado asqueado por ello y lo puso en pie, tambaleante, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, el chico se dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia, lo envolvió por el cuello con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, Draco ni siquiera se percató de que tenía a Potter, completamente desnudo, abrazado a él y sin querer demorarse más, lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación de su departamento.

***O*O*O***

Marton le había dado la facultad de aparecerse directamente en la pequeña sala junto al consultorio, que usaba para trasladarse. Luego de dejar a Potter en la cama, cubierto por una manta y asegurado la puerta, apareció allí, esperó por unos quince minutos, mientras el medimago atendía a una mujer, para luego explicarle lo que había pasado y la forma en que Potter se le había escapado. Draco se sentía realmente culpable por ello, porque no había sido lo suficientemente listo o precavido para defenderse del ataque de él, y porque había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Esto es algo que siempre pasa —explicó el hombre mientras seguía a Draco a su casa.

—¿Siempre?

—Bueno, casi siempre —le consoló, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dando un par de palmaditas, Draco no recordaba cuándo alguien le había hecho eso, consolarlo de esa manera, restándole importancia a un error que él consideraba catastrófico.

—Pero… pude haber impedido… ¡lo ha hecho de nuevo! —exclamó realmente frustrado.

—Lo entiendo, siempre es desagradable ver que nuestros amigos caen en este tipo de cosas, y es difícil, pero usted es muy valiente al querer ayudarlo de esta manera, más aún no queriendo internarlo, sino curarlo usted mismo, pero debe ser consciente de que este tipo de tratamiento es de un día a la vez, mañana todo estará mejor, no se dejará engañar de nuevo.

—No, no lo haré —garantizó Draco, no le había contado exactamente cómo es que había encontrado a Potter, le parecía demasiado denigrante el decírselo a alguien alguna vez.

—Vamos a ver a este paciente entonces —suspiró el medimago, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, Potter seguía tendido en la cama, pero no estaba dormido, Draco había pensado que lo estaba, pero no era cierto, según le explicó el medimago Marton, estaba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia alucinógena, con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando hacia el techo y respirando entrecortadamente.

***O*O*O***

Durante la madrugada Draco no podía dormir, aún pensando en la forma cómo había encontrado a Harry, las cosas que había seguramente estado haciendo bajo los efectos de aquellas drogas.

Acomodó una silla, que transfiguró en un cómodo sofá y jaló unas mantas hasta el pasillo, donde, con un libro y su cuaderno de la vida, se sentó a esperar o que el sueño llegara o que Potter despertara, lo que ocurriera primero.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, Potter despertó en la tarde, y no lo hizo gritando ni despotricando, simplemente se sentó sobre la cama, observando la pared de enfrente, y se quedó quieto por mucho rato, tanto que Draco pensó que le podría dar algo. Luego de eso se tendió nuevamente en la cama y cerró los ojos, durmió por toda la noche, lo que fue un alivio para Draco, aunque no se hacía ilusiones imaginando que todo sería mejor de allí en adelante.

Al tercer día la crisis inició nuevamente, Draco, pese a todo lo que pensaba antes, aplicó un hechizo de silencio en la habitación, para no escucharlo gritar, porque sabía que no lo podría soportar; aunque sí que lo observó casi todo el tiempo, vio como la comida que había dejado allí salía volando por todos lados y la cama era deshecha. Tuvo que reconocer que Potter tenía bastante fuerza. Esperó a que el medimago Marton llegara para suministrarle la poción calmante, y luego siguió haciendo guardia, desde el sofá en el pasillo, durante las noches, durmiendo algo incómodo, pero verificando cada cierto tiempo que Potter estuviera bien.

Marton le había traído los resultados de los nuevos exámenes que le habían hecho a Potter el día que se escapó, para alivio de Draco estos dieron negativo nuevamente, supuso que Marton imaginaba cómo había encontrado a Potter por su pedido de examinarlo nuevamente, pero agradeció que no lo preguntara.

Para el quinto día Draco estaba ya acostumbrado, por ratos quitaba los hechizos de silencio y escuchaba a Potter maldecir contra él y todos sus ancestros, hasta que se cansaba y luego lo veía, hasta que era Potter el que caía rendido, generalmente en el piso, entonces Marton volvía y le ayudaba a darle la poción, cada vez en menor dosis, y acostarlo en la cama; sin embargo, ese quinto día algo diferente pasó; Potter estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y usando uno de los pantalones de algodón que Draco le había dejado, su cabello estaba pegoteado por el sudor, pero su mirada se veía diferente, el brillo de sus ojos había dejado de ser tan demente.

Draco dudó durante mucho rato, mirándolo sobre la cama, finalmente quitó el hechizo de silencio e hizo el que le ayudaba a transportar la comida hasta la habitación, Potter no pareció sorprendido por ver aparecer la charola plástica con un plato, un vaso y una cuchara, todo en plástico también.

—Supongo que es lo más seguro, ¿no? —dijo con voz cansada y afónica, mientras tomaba la cuchara y jugaba con el puré de patatas y arroz que Draco le había enviado.

—Por ahora sí —se atrevió a contestar Draco, jalando un poco más el sofá hacia la ventana que le permitía observar a Potter.

Harry hizo una mueca de descontento y miró hacia todos lados.

—Vaya, Malfoy, había esperado que la parte en la que tú eras el que me tenía encerrado aquí haya sido una terrible alucinación.

—No, no lo es —contestó Draco, observando la forma cómo Potter movía su comida de un lado hacia el otro —; y debes dejar de jugar y comerte eso, antes de que se enfríe, llevas día apenas probando bocado.

—Claro, claro, ¿y luego hablaremos acerca de nuestros sentimientos? ¿O empezaremos con la parte en la que tú me dices lo terrible que es drogarse y el daño que me hago a mí mismo y a los que me quieren con eso?

—No, luego de eso deberías meterte a la ducha, tomar un buen baño y luego dormir. Mañana ya veremos qué se nos ocurre.

—¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a esto? Pensé que estarías… no sé, administrando la enorme fortuna de tu familia, o de crucero por el mundo.

—Pues, no me dedico a esto, es más, estaba de camino a un crucero por el mundo cuando me crucé contigo, y créeme que no me hace nada feliz tener que estar así, pero es lo que hay… —se encogió de hombros, y luego recordó que Potter no lo podría ver.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, parecía analizar las cosas, al menos por un instante, antes de tomar el plato y lanzarlo hacia una de las paredes, el vaso y la bandeja siguieron el mismo recorrido y Draco suspiró, vencido y cansado.

—¿Para qué mierda me tienes aquí entonces? —preguntó poniéndose en pie, Draco negó con la cabeza y dejó su espalda descansar sobre el sillón, pasando los brazos tras la cabeza y preguntándose si faltaría mucho para que Marton llegara y examinara a Potter.

—Obviamente no por diversión —respondió Draco —, ¿sabes cómo conseguirás respuestas? Cuando empieces a actuar cuerdamente, el tirar la comida y matarte de hambre no es actuar cuerdamente.

—Estúpido cabrón de mierda, no tienes derecho a retenerme aquí, es un secuestro, te denunciaré y entonces….

—¿Con quién lo harás? —preguntó Draco, interrumpiéndolo, aunque con voz calmada.

—Con… con… con los del Ministerio, sí, con los aurores, con ellos mismos.

—Ah… ¿Y con quién exactamente?

—Yo no…

—Ah, claro, es que no sabes que los aurores ahora no reciben denuncias, hace un año que se estableció la oficina de denuncia de delitos y faltas, para hacer más sencilla la labor de los aurores, para que no perdieran tiempo en denuncias tontas… Toda una pérdida de tiempo y oro, si es que quieres saber mi opinión.

—No, no la quiero saber —respondió Harry, parecía más confuso, pero aún así permanecía en pie —; y te denunciaré con ellos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por secuestro? —se burló Draco —; si estás allí, denunciándome, es porque no estás secuestrado; y además, lo lamento mucho, pero nadie le va dar credibilidad a un drogadicto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Potter; y Draco sabía que tal vez se debería callar, pero aún así no se detuvo, había pasado más de una semana cuidándolo, y el golpe en la mandíbula aún le dolía.

—Ni siquiera tus amigos te hacen caso ya, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Qué te calles te he dicho!

—Hasta la comadreja y la _sangresucia_ se cansaron de andar tras tuyo, cuidando tus pasos, y se decidieron a tener su propia vida.

—¡Basta!

—Ni siquiera el ser el Gran Salvador del mundo mágico te ha salvado de estar solo, enfermo y drogadicto…

—¡Silencio! —rugió Harry, golpeando esta vez con ambos puños la pared que servía de ventana para Draco, quien retrocedió por instinto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente, Draco observando la expresión de Potter y él simplemente con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana, sin enfocarlo realmente.

—Será mejor que comas —dijo al fin Draco, luego del largo silencio, Potter no pareció escucharlo, sin embargo se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos a los lados y los ojos cerrados —; el medimago vendrá dentro de poco, limpiaré ese desastre y luego te traeré más comida.

Nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta, Draco negó con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina, se sentía aún alterado mientras preparaba una nueva bandeja.

Cuando Marton volvió, Draco le explicó lo que había pasado, contrario a lo que había esperado, el medimago no le recriminó el haberlo encarado de esa manera y dijo que todo estaba bien, que esa actitud era normal y que probablemente seguiría una época de depresión; que de todas maneras esperaba que los gritos se hubieran terminado ya.

Potter, por primera vez, desde que estaba allí, vio al medimago entrar a su habitación, parecía algo confuso por su presencia, sin embargo, no se opuso a escucharlo. Draco pensó que seguramente Potter había creído que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos allí. Por un momento vio a Potter mover la cabeza de un lado al otro y luego negar, mascullando hacia Marton, luego de eso el medimago se puso en pie y salió.

—Dice que prefiere hablar a solas.

—Pero está a solas —se quejó Draco.

—Pues dice que quiere un poco de privacidad, sabe del hechizo de la ventana, honestamente no creo que por un error de usted, él ya ha estado antes en otros sitios, internado, por lo que no es algo que no haya visto antes.

—¿Y haremos lo que él quiera?

—No, claro que no, pero por lo pronto le diré que usted ya no está escuchando, sabe que el hechizo de la ventana no es negociable y que una vez termine nuestra charla usted podrá volver a escucharlo.

—¿Y está de acuerdo?

—No tiene opción, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no.

Draco esperó silencioso, mordiéndose los labios y preguntándose acerca de qué era lo que Potter le estaría diciendo al medimago, si es que acaso le diría que ellos eran enemigos en la escuela y le pediría ayuda para escapar. Aunque claro, si eso ocurría y el medimago, o alguna otra persona, venía a llevarse a Potter, ya no sería su culpa ni su responsabilidad.

Cuando el medimago finalmente salió, Potter se metió al baño y por lo que se pudo escuchar, se dio una ducha, cuando volvió tenía el cabello húmedo y se había puesto otras de los pijamas que Draco le había dejado. Luego de eso se metió a la cama, sin protestas ni gritos y aparentemente se quedó dormido.

Según Marton, Potter ya se sentía mejor, no podía decirle todas las cosas que le había dicho a él, por un tema de confidencialidad, pero sí que parecía dispuesto a recuperarse; Marton le había dicho también que Potter opinaba que su adicción no era la gran cosa y estaba seguro que en tan sólo unas semanas estaría como nuevo. Aunque el medimago se mostraba reacio a creer eso, pues por los exámenes que habían sacado antes sabían que su adicción no era algo que superaría tan rápidamente, pero mientras tuviera la voluntad, se tenía algo a favor. Potter también le recalcó bastante no tener amigos ni familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de él, que no había a nadie a quién llamar y que por lo pronto se quedaba allí de libre decisión.

Pasaron varios días más, Draco continuaba durmiendo sobre el sillón, en el pasillo, observando a Potter mientras leía algún libro, no se había preocupado por pensar en conseguir diarios mágicos ni en lo que su familia o amigos podrían estar pensando acerca de su desaparición; tomaba las pociones que debía tomar en los horarios especificados, aunque sus molestias y malestares habían disminuido, había momentos en los que ya ni siquiera recordaba que pronto iba a morir y que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo allí, cuidando a Potter. Aunque claro, si lo veía desde el otro punto de vista, no era tiempo perdido, era tiempo invertido; tal vez al fin alguien lo recordaría por hacer lo correcto, eso si es que ayudaba a Potter a sanar por completo.

Por su lado Potter se la pasaba quieto en la habitación, Draco le dejaba libros y revistas para que se entretuviera, aunque él ni siquiera les prestaba atención, comía sólo un poco, se bañaba cada mañana y cada noche, y no había vuelto a mencionar palabra alguna.

—Ahora debemos avanzar hacia el siguiente nivel —anunció Marton aquella tarde, casi dos semanas después de que Potter fuera encerrado.

—Vaya, ¿al fin haremos algo diferente? —preguntó Draco, mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa, había pedido pizza para los tres, aunque Potter ni siquiera había tocado su porción.

—Es hora de ponerlo en movimiento, no podemos dejarlo encerrado por siempre, me parece que, aunque la necesidad de consumir alguna sustancia aún esté presente, por lo pronto necesitamos ocuparlo en otras labores, algo que distraiga su mente y lo ayude a pensar en cosas distintas.

—¿Qué se le ocurre?

—Podría empezar ayudándolo con el departamento, tal vez limpiando, lavando los platos, cocinando…

—¿Teniendo a mano cuchillos? —cuestionó Draco, mirando instintivamente hacia el cajón dónde guardaba los cubiertos.

—En algún momento hay que dejarlo salir —rebatió el medimago, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino —; el alcohol es algo que por lo pronto no debe estar a mano.

—¿Es alcohólico también?

—No, no lo creo, sin embargo, no es recomendable que lo encuentre y que se emborrache, que reemplace un mal hábito por otro.

—De acuerdo, fuera alcohol. ¿Algo más?

—Pociones… ¿Usted tiene pociones para el dolor, para dormir o algo como eso?

Draco recordó el baño de la habitación en la que no había dormido por casi dos semanas, abarrotada de pociones, incluso había conseguido más unos días antes, en el callejón Diagon.

—Sería bueno que no las tuviera… a menos que sean importantes.

—Sufro de migrañas —mintió Draco.

—¿En serio? No lo parece.

Draco se encogió de hombros y el medimago le dio una mirada intensa, hasta que por fin negó con la cabeza.

—Le enseñaré algunos hechizos de protección, para evitar que Potter llegue hasta ellas; además le traje esto —dijo inclinándose hacia el maletín y sacando un par de gruesos libros.

—¿Libros? —preguntó Draco, recibiéndolos de mano del medimago.

—Son libros sobre cómo tratar las adicciones, le dará algunas pautas ahora y a futuro para poder ayudarlo.

—Bien, los podré leer más tarde.

—Y, señor… Walkinshaw —agregó el medimago; Draco estaba seguro de que el hombre sabía ya su nombre real, que Potter debió habérselo dicho, pero era un alivio que no lo hubiera encarado o recriminado por su engaño; supuso que estaría acostumbrado a que muchos escondieran sus verdaderas identidades cuando recurrían a él —, está haciendo un buen trabajo, que no le quepa duda de que podremos hacer que se recupere.

—Gracias —asintió Draco, queriendo creer en las palabras del medimago.

***O*O*O***

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia Marton una vez más, éste asintió, dándole ánimos y entonces removió el hechizo que mantenía cerrada la puerta de Potter. La puerta se abrió lentamente, en el interior Potter estaba sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia una de las paredes, giró lentamente a mirarlos, algo sorprendido seguramente por la presencia de ambos, pero luego volvió a mirar a la pared.

—Señor Potter, buenas tardes —saludó el medimago tranquilamente, Draco avanzó junto a él, hasta que ambos quedaron delante de Potter.

—Hola, Potter —saludó Draco también, Potter levantó la vista hacia ellos e hizo un ligero asentimiento, pero no dio muestras de entusiasmo por su presencia.

—Hoy empezaremos algo nuevo —explicó el hombre, con total calma, calma que Draco envidiaba, él tenía la varita en la mano y la apretaba muy fuerte, casi esperando que Potter se lanzara sobre ellos y los tratara de dejar inconscientes para escapar nuevamente.

—Queremos que nos acompañes a cenar —continuó Draco, de acuerdo a lo que habían planeado.

—¿Con ustedes? —preguntó Potter, hablando por primera vez en días, su voz sonaba ronca y cansada.

—Así es, necesitamos que se alimente mejor, y es tiempo de empezar a salir de esta habitación.

—Claro —Potter se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie; Draco se asombró de la falta de protesta, mientras lo observaba ponerse las pantuflas.

—Antes de continuar, creo que es justo que le indiquemos los límites —atajó el medimago, tomando a Harry de un hombro y haciéndolo sentarse nuevamente.

—¿Limites? —preguntó Harry —¿Se refiere a que no le puedo partir la cara a Malfoy?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y el medimago Marton soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, eso entre otras cosas —suspiró profundamente y se sentó junto a él en la cama, mientras Draco mantenía la varita en alto. —De ahora en adelante, durante el día, será libre de salir de la habitación, tendrá que ayudar a su amigo a hacer algunas labores, mantenerse entretenido… Creo que me entiende, ¿verdad? —Potter asintió lentamente —, bien, bien, además, es necesario que sepa que el departamento está protegido, no hay forma de salir de aquí, excepto por aparición, y para ello sólo él —dijo señalando hacia Draco —y yo tenemos permiso de hacerlo; el incumplimiento de esto, es decir, el tratar de escapar traerá como consecuencia que lo dejemos aquí dentro un tiempo más, y ninguno quiere eso, ¿cierto? —Potter sólo se encogió de hombros, por lo que Marton continuó —. Estamos probando, además, un nuevo método, le hemos aplicado un hechizo de ubicación, es decir, si es que por alguna razón usted decide abandonarnos nuevamente, él lo encontrará inmediatamente, como ocurrió la última vez; y lo podrá traer de vuelta, y no importa cuántas veces lo intente, siempre será así, no hay forma de que usted pueda revertir ese encantamiento; así que le recomiendo que no intente escapar.

—¿Fue así como llegaste tan rápido la última vez? —increpó Harry hacia Draco, que se asombró que pese a su pasividad, mostrara algo de rabia en esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco, arqueando las cejas —y ya te lo dijo él, volveré a encontrarte siempre, además que sabré si estás haciendo algo incorrecto.

Potter le dio una mirada enfadada y finalmente asintió.

—Lo tengo claro.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a cenar, podremos seguir conversando en la mesa.

Pero durante toda la cena Potter no dijo palabra alguna, mientras Draco le explicaba que le tocarían lavar los platos esa noche y que luego podría tomar una ducha y dormir y que al día siguiente lo ayudaría a limpiar, al modo muggle, tal como el medimago había recomendado.

Pese a todo Draco no pudo apartarse del sillón y se quedó observando a Harry dormir, en aparente calma, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, meditando en si es que en verdad era correcto el darle las libertades que le estaban dando, y además en si es que era adecuado que él se encargara de todo ese asunto, cuando podría estar ya lejos de Inglaterra.

***O*O*O***

En las mañanas se despertaba alrededor de las seis, observaba a Potter levantarse, hacer su cama y tomar una ducha; luego Potter preparaba el desayuno, lo hacía con lentitud, con extremada lentitud, cuando ambos se sentaban a la mesa apenas y probaba bocado, ninguno hablaba, Draco no encontraba nada qué decirle, no sabía cómo actuar con aquel callado y sumiso Potter; sin embargo, había algo que le decía que no había dejado de luchar, pensaba que había sido demasiado fácil, que se había doblegado muy rápido, y el Potter que conocía no era así.

—¿Quieres que empiece por limpiar la sala hoy? —preguntó Potter, terminando de lavar los platos que habían usado en el desayuno.

—Sí, está bien, iré a buscar algunos diarios… y a comprar más comida —contestó Draco, un par de días antes había empezado a salir, dejando a Harry solo en el departamento, comprobando que no era tan peligroso como había pensado. Esa mañana había decidido comprar un televisor y un reproductor de DVD, además de unas cuantas películas, tanto Marton como él pensaban que no era mala idea darle algo de entretenimiento.

—¿Quieres algo particular para el almuerzo?

—Creo que con pasta podremos seguir sobreviviendo —medio se burló Draco, al parecer lo único que Potter sabía preparar era pasta y desayunos, y aunque estaba cansado de comer sólo eso, no se quejaba.

—Bien —respondió Potter, caminando hacia la sala. Draco se quedó de pie en la cocina, con la puerta abierta, observando a Potter moverse por la otra habitación, empujando la mesa de centro y preparándose para limpiar y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía desalentado y preocupado, pese a que Marton le había dicho que todo estaba marchando bien.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, desapareció hacia el primer piso, tomó su auto deportivo y se adentró en la ciudad, encontró rápidamente una tienda de electrodomésticos y compró un televisor que apenas y entró en el asiento trasero de su vehículo y luego dio una vuelta por el centro comercial, se metió a un supermercado y compró más provisiones, y también algo de comida congelada, pensando en cambiar la dieta a base de pastas por algunos días al menos.

Cuando regresó la sala y la cocina estaban limpias, y Potter se había metido en su habitación nuevamente, sentado sobre la cama, hojeando una revista.

—Hey, Potter, ven —llamó desde el pasillo, Harry levantó la mirada y luego suspiró cansado, antes de ponerse en pie, con la misma lentitud con que hacía todo, y caminó hasta la sala, no se mostró entusiasmado por el televisor, pero lo ayudó de todas formas a conectarlo al reproductor de DVD.

—Traje estas películas… no sé qué tipo de películas te podían gustar, así que traje de todo un poco.

Potter se encogió de hombros y tomó una del montón: "El Padrino", y colocó el disco en el reproductor, se sentó en el sofá y lo encendió. Draco, algo fastidiado por su actitud, se sentó a su lado, pero rápidamente se aburrió y se quedó dormido, cuando despertó lo hizo por el sonido que hizo el medimago Marton al aparecerse.

—Hola, ¿qué tal les va hoy? —saludó con calma. Potter levantó la mirada un instante y luego retomó su atención en la película; Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—Súper animados, como siempre —respondió mientras le señalaba la cocina.

—Eso veo… —Marton parecía algo preocupado, lo que alertó a Draco.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Mejor lo hablamos a solas —contestó el hombre, caminando hacia la cocina, Draco le dio una mirada más a Potter, que mantenía completa atención en la película, donde un hombre era acribillado. Pensó en que tal vez debió conseguir algo menos violento.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó en cuanto estuvieron solos y con la puerta cerrada.

—Mi hija, ella vive en Estados Unidos —explicó el hombre —, se suponía que daría a luz en un mes más, pero al parecer el niño se ha adelantado… será mi primer nieto —sonrió con orgullo —, debo estar allí, no sé cuánto tarde, un mes tal vez… lamento mucho tener que irme, pero tiene que entender que la familia…

—Es lo más importante —completó Draco, negando con la cabeza. —¿Qué se supone que haré con él?

—Ya le he explicado, debe soltarlo poco a poco, mientras mantenga el hechizo no se escapará, usted lo podrá seguir a todos lados… quisiera recomendarle a un colega que tal vez pueda…

—No, no quiero más gente enterada de esto.

—Lo entiendo. —El hombre pareció dudar por un instante antes de continuar —. En las noticias de El Profeta, dicen que usted se encuentra de vacaciones, fuera de Inglaterra.

—Y planeaba hacerlo, a decir verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ya, quisiera poder irme de viaje, pero Potter…

—¿Y no lo puede llevar con usted? —preguntó el hombre, inclinándose hacia el frente, parecía algo esperanzado.

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Qué tipo de viaje es?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, si es que piensa salir del país a divertirse, ir de fiestas y esas cosas… sería recomendable que no lo llevara, pero si es que quiere descansar y relajarse…

—Tal vez eso último, no lo tenía pensado en realidad.

—Podría llevar a Potter entonces, el cambio de aire le hará bien, está deprimido y me parece que es lo mejor.

—Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Cree que es prudente?

—Creo que si en una semana más él se sigue comportando correctamente, lo puede hacer.

—Tendría que meditarlo, no estoy del todo seguro, ¿qué pasa si escapa?, ¿si se vuelve a drogar?

—Le dejaré todo indicado, le he traído muchas pociones que le servirán en caso de que pase algo así, además podrá escribirme y consultarme en cualquier momento, le daré la dirección de red flú de mi hija también, me podrá contactar siempre que sea necesario… Me siento muy responsable por esto, y de verdad que no quisiera irme, pero…

—No importa, yo lo entiendo —Draco se mordió los labios por un instante, preguntándose cómo sería viajar con Potter en lugar de solo, al menos tendría algo de compañía, aunque una compañía silenciosa. —Lo pensaré y le dejaré saber, ¿Cuándo se va?

—Mañana en la tarde, ésta en verdad es mí última visita.

—¿Mañana? Pero…

—Tranquilo, aquí está todo —interrumpió el hombre, sacando del maletín una gran cantidad de pociones y pergaminos, se pasó mucho más rato, dándole a Draco todas las indicaciones para cuidar a Potter; cuando salieron de la cocina el televisor estaba ya apagado y Potter estaba en su habitación, aparentemente durmiendo.

—No olvide que la alimentación es muy importante, nada de alcohol, ni pociones; si es que desea fumar, no se lo niegue, es bueno algunas veces para combatir la ansiedad, aunque verifique siempre que no se exceda. Los dulces también son una buena opción, podría tener siempre a mano algunos, en caso de necesitarlos.

—Claro. Gracias, supongo que estoy en deuda con usted —agradeció Draco, dándole la mano cuando el hombre ya se despedía.

—No, por supuesto que no, mis servicios han sido altamente recompensados… y aún así siento que no es correcto dejarlos.

—Estaremos bien, si decido emprender el viaje, le mandaré una lechuza.

—Que tengan suerte entonces.

—Y usted también, felicidades por el nieto —sonrió Draco, recordando nuevamente al nuevo heredero de los Malfoy, aquel que no nacería, no si es que él no volvía a la Mansión.

Luego de que el medimago se marchara, se sentó en el sillón, que ya no le parecía tan incómodo para dormir, y observó a Potter durmiendo por largo rato, mientras fumaba y analizaba sus opciones: ¿Llevar o no llevar a Potter?

***O*O*O***

Abrió los ojos asustado, al parecer había tenido un mal sueño. Se sentó de golpe, dándose cuenta que ya era más tarde de lo usual, miró hacia la ventana y vio a Potter, sentado sobre la cama, completamente quieto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Potter miró hacia la ventana y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó alarmado, mientras se ponía en pie, tenía la varita en el bolsillo, así que se sintió algo protegido, empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Potter continuó sentado en la cama, sin levantar la mirada, y Draco temió que una nueva crisis se avecinara, sintiendo más que nunca la ausencia del medimago, y eso que apenas había pasado un día desde su partida.

—Potter, si no hablas no podré ayudarte —continuó Draco, sentándose en la cama, delante de él.

Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, un instante Potter lo estaba mirando, y al siguiente estaba sobre él, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello mientras lo empujaba para tenderlo en la cama. Draco pudo darse cuenta que ese era un ataque completamente diferente al que había sufrido semanas antes.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —jadeó Draco, tratando de quitárselo de encima, una de las manos de Potter soltó su cuello y se las ingenió para colarse hacia el frente, presionando sobre su miembro. Draco se quedó completamente quieto, asustado y asombrado.

—Yo sé que lo quieres —masculló Potter, su voz sonaba ronca y, debía reconocerlo, incitante.

—No —respondió Draco, empujándolo un poco más, para apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió y la mano de Potter se presionó con más fuerza, enviando una ola de placer a su cuerpo, vagamente recordó que hacía tiempo que no pensaba siquiera en el sexo, no desde que se había acostado con Blaise, y eso le parecía que había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sí. He visto como me observas, para eso me tienes aquí, ¿no es así? Dime una cosa —continuó Potter, aprovechando su debilidad y empujándolo nuevamente —, ¿si te lo doy, me dejarás salir de aquí?

—Te equivocas —replicó Draco, tomando una bocanada de aire y obligándose a reaccionar, empujó a Potter sobre la cama con tanta fuerza que rebotó sobre el colchón, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, lo tomó de ambas muñecas, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Vamos —jadeó Harry —el medimago no volverá, lo sé, los escuché, es el momento en que te libres de esto, sé que tú tampoco me quieres aquí, deshaz el hechizo y emprende tu viaje, y yo seguiré con mi vida.

—No. —Draco lo presionó más, y Harry se arqueó contra él, aunque no podía sentirlo excitado, pese a que él sí empezaba a sentirse de esa manera —. Estás enfermo y vamos a curarte, así tengas que ir conmigo a hacer ese viaje.

—Me deseas, te siento —contestó Harry, su mirada, su voz, todo parecía demasiado ansioso y hasta demente —. Haré lo que quieras, y luego me dejarás ir, es el camino más simple para ambos.

—No me gustan los caminos simples —replicó Draco, apartándose de él un poco, sabía que aquello era inadecuado, no podía aprovecharse de él de esa manera, ni siquiera había pensado en él de esa forma antes.

—Hazlo, tómame… vamos, tómame —gimió Harry, la piel de Draco se estremeció y se puso en pie de un salto, alejándose de él por completo. Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró de manera burlona.

Draco sentía la ira bullir en su interior, por la forma de actuar de Potter, por creer que podía comprarlo de esa manera, por su sonrisa burlona… Y entonces no se contuvo más:

—¿Quieres que actúe como todos esos drogadictos con los que andabas? ¿Es lo que quieres? Pues te tengo una noticia, ¡no te tocaría aunque fueras la última persona sobre la tierra!, ¡ni siquiera me gustas, no me gusta la gente que se regala por un poco de droga! ¡Es asqueroso!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho más, parecía asombrado y algo avergonzado.

—No sabes lo que dices —respondió al fin, su respiración se hizo más pesada, pero no le quitó la mirada de encima —. No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, yo hago lo que quiero, y…

—Y hacen contigo lo que se les da la gana. Chocaste conmigo, así que te cruzaste en mi vida —reprochó Draco, elevando la voz un poco más, harto de toda la situación, asqueado por ella. —Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordarlo, ¿verdad? Lo que haces cuando estás drogado… las cosas que te hacen, lo denigrantes que son, lo mucho que te expones y… —negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Es mi vida y mi problema —contestó a pesar de todo Potter.

—¿Lo es? ¿Quieres saber qué haces con tu vida? Pues bien, allí tienes —gritó Draco, enfurecido, mientras agitaba la varita.

Potter pareció asustarse por el movimiento, pensando seguramente que lo hechizaría, y se sentó completamente, retrocediendo un poco sobre la cama; mientras un espejo se materializaba delante de él, pero no era un espejo cualquiera, lo supo en el instante en que Draco agitó la varita una vez más y extrajo un hilo plateado de su cabeza, para luego proyectarlo en el espejo.

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó, mirando la escena, la habitación sucia, con paredes húmedas y descoloridas.

—Te enseño tu vida, esa que tanto dices gobernar —increpó Draco.

La imagen proyectó exactamente lo que Draco había visto aquella tarde en que había ido a sacar a Harry de aquel lugar, la forma en que lo había encontrado, desnudo, sobre la cama, siendo follado por un tipo, mientras otro se masturbaba a un lado. Draco supo cuanto lo afectaba por lo pálido que Potter se puso, pero pese a eso no detuvo la imagen, las palabras de aquel hombre: "Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno" hicieron que Potter se estremeciera y abriera más los ojos, mientras se abrazaba, pegándose contra el cabecero de la cama, como si de esa manera pudiera alejarse de aquello.

Draco no se detuvo, la imagen se proyectó una y otra vez, los chicos desnudos en la sala, acariciándose, el hombre gigante que había noqueado, la escena de la habitación…

Hasta que Potter no pudo más y soltó un chillido.

—¡Basta!

—No —Draco negó con la cabeza, caminando hasta él y obligándolo a levantar la vista, para que siguiera viendo lo del espejo —. Eso es lo que eres, en eso te has convertido, en la diversión de todos esos tipos aprovechados, en un simple objeto, al cual follan hasta el cansancio, ve a saber cuántas veces habrá ocurrido, cuántos de ellos lo ha hecho…

—Basta —pidió Potter nuevamente, luchando por apartar la mirada, mientras Draco lo sostenía con fuerza.

—Bienvenido a tu vida —Draco movió la varita y el espejo avanzó un poco más hacia ellos —, mírala bien, ¡vamos, disfrútala! —continuó, no le importaba herirlo, lastimarlo, era hora de que entendiera, y lo había intentado por las buenas, Merlín sabía que lo había intentado.

—Por favor… ya basta —gimoteó Potter.

Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta, Potter estaba llorando, luchando por alejar el rostro, por esconderse. Se sintió sobrepasado por la vergüenza de Potter y lo soltó, el sonido de los resoplidos del hombre en el espejo llenaron la habitación mientras Potter se hacía un ovillo en su cama y escondía el rostro entre las almohadas. "Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno" La voz del hombre resonó con más fuerza.

—Ya… por favor… para —rogó nuevamente, su voz sonaba ahogada. Draco salió de su estupor y frenó el hechizo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, podía ver el cuerpo de Potter, agitándose sobre las sábanas, llorando en silencio, y se quedó allí de pie, indeciso sobre qué hacer y preguntándose si es que Marton podría atenderlo en ese momento.

Finalmente se decidió y se sentó en la cama, junto a Potter, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, sintiendo como se agitaba sobre las sábanas, escondiendo el rostro, pero no se apartó de su toque, así que, con cautela, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, y enterró los dedos entre el cabello oscuro, acariciándolo con lentitud, y allí se quedó por mucho rato más, hasta que el llanto finalizó, hasta que Potter se quedó dormido.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios:  
**

**Cindy :**

Hola… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Bueno, hablabas de que esperabas no traumarte por lo que Draco descubriera buscando a Harry, realmente espero que no lo hayas hecho º.º

Justo en otro comentario respondía que yo tampoco creía que luego de una guerra, y las cosas feas que vieron en ella, los chicos hubieran podido retomar sus vidas normales así sin más, que hay cosas que debieron afectarlos incluso de por vida, y en este fic Harry va siendo muestra de eso.

Me alegra que sigas leyendo, y que sigas comentando. Un beso para ti y que estés muy bien XD

**SARAHI:**  
Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario…

Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… Oh… y leí tu teoría, está muy interesante, es cierto… ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.

Un beso para ti y que tengas una muy buena semana.

-  
**Rebeca **  
Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y que esperes por más capítulos.

Un beso para ti y que estés muy bien.

-  
**castiel malfoy  
**Hola… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Me dio risa lo que dijiste, pero es cierto, Draco allí cuidándolo y a la primera Harry tratando de zafarse, ¡pobre Draco! Pero ya viste que fue tras él y lo trajo de vuelta y que además se está tomando muy enserio su trabajo, cuidando a Harry, aunque éste aún siga reacio a querer ser ayudado.

Un beso para ti y que tengas una linda semana.

* * *

**Y muchas gracias por leer a todos…**

**Ya saben que sus comentarios me hacen sonreír, me encanta leerlos y saber su opinión, sus teorías y sus críticas, así que…¡Vamos, anímense!**

**Que todos tengan una buena semana, lo que es yo me he llenado de ocupaciones sin darme cuenta, pero qué se le hace, así es la vida.**

**Pásenla bien…**

**Zafy**


	6. 5

Antes de empezar el capítulo debo decirle a **dospiesizquierdos** que desde aquí, en la distancia que nos separa, le mando un abrazo, uno muy fuerte para tratar de reconfortarla en un momento como este, aunque sé que no es posible hacerlo. Amiga sé que me dijiste que no podrías comentar en un tiempo y entonces caí en cuenta de que no tengo tu mail ni cómo escribirte, así que no queda más que hacerlo por aquí, aunque no lo puedas leer justo ahora, espero que algún día lo hagas y que sepas que estuve pensando en ti y mandándote mucha fuerza desde aquí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: **

Por momentos, por largos momentos en realidad, le corroía la culpa, sentía que se había pasado de la raya, que había avergonzado y humillado a Potter, como jamás había creído posible, al mostrarle esos recuerdos, al dejarle ver lo qué estaba haciendo verdaderamente con su vida, más de lo debido. Sobre todo cuando lo veía allí, tendido en la cama, durmiendo. Era lo único que hacía: dormir. Apenas probaba algo de lo que le dejaba para comer, ni siquiera se quería levantar a ver la televisión, ni mucho menos a hacer ninguna de las tareas que le había encomendado en un principio. Sabía, porque lo había leído en los libros que le había traído el medimago Marton, que estaba pasando por una fuerte depresión, una causada por lo que le había enseñado. No había intentado contactar con el medimago Marton porque se sentía avergonzado de su pobre desempeño como cuidador, no había logrado manejarlo ni dos días siquiera.

—Iré a comprar algo de comida —informó hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de Potter, pero él no dio muestras de escucharlo, seguía sobre la cama, acostado de lado y cubierto hasta casi la cabeza con las sábanas. Draco estaba seguro, porque el medimago le había enseñado el hechizo y porque lo estaba vigilando constantemente, de que no estaba robando pociones para dormir, así que le asombraba la capacidad que tenía para dormir casi veinte horas al día.

Salió del edificio en el que vivían y pensó en conseguir algo de pescado y patatas fritas, algo simple y que tal vez Potter pudiera picotear un poco, le daba miedo que se enfermara por lo poco que comía, pero no se animaba a tener otra confrontación con él, sentía que podía lastimarlo demasiado y le daba miedo hacerlo.

Cerca de donde vivía había un par de restaurantes, los que había estado visitando los últimos días, desde que Potter había caído en esa depresión, escogió el que tenía menos gente y luego de esperar, lo que le pareció a él un largo rato, le dieron una gran bolsa de papel con varias porciones de pescado y patatas.

Se le antojaba tomarse un trago, uno fuerte, pero no tenía ya nada de alcohol en casa, debido a Potter. Se detuvo en la puerta de un bar y miró a ambos lados, supuso que no sería tan raro ver a alguien bebiendo algo a esa hora. El sitio no parecía tan malo, después de todo. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamó su atención, doblando por la esquina venía caminando un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, casi cortado a rapé, sus ojos escrutaban hacia todos lados y Draco no necesitó más que una mirada para reconocerlo: se trataba de Hieb1, uno de los hombres que utilizaba su padre para librarse de los problemas que el oro y las buenas maneras no podían arreglar. Nadie sabía su nombre en realidad, le decían Hieb, era alemán, y no hablaba casi nada de inglés, pero era muy bueno golpeando y aplicando maldiciones que lindaban en lo ilegal. Antes de darle tiempo a que lo notase, se empujó dentro del bar, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón martillándole con fuerza. Si Hieb estaba allí significaba que su padre lo estaba buscando, es decir, que estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —preguntó el hombre de la barra, mirándolo extrañado.

—Un whisky. Solo —respondió rápidamente Draco, dejando un billete en la barra. Cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro mientras el hombre dejaba caer lentamente el líquido dorado en el pequeño vaso.

—¿No va sentarse?

—No.

Draco levantó el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo como el calor quemaba su pecho y de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

Respiró profundamente, no podía perder más tiempo, debía moverse y…

—¡Rayos! —exclamó, recordando a Potter, solo en su departamento, sin una varita ni ninguna protección, seguramente durmiendo… pero Hieb no podía entrar allí, estaba lleno de hechizos y encantamientos. Pero si estaba tan cerca… No, no podía arriesgarse.

Sin siquiera mediar palabra con el hombre de la barra, que lo miraba cautelosamente, caminó hacia el baño, ni siquiera verificó si había alguien más cerca, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, sacó la varita y se apareció en el departamento. Revisó con la mirada todo el lugar, dando gracias a Merlín por haber escogido un lugar tan pequeño. Luego de eso dejó la comida en el refrigerador y caminó hacia su habitación, la maleta que había preparado casi tres semanas antes estaba ya completamente deshecha, corrió por todos lados, empaquetando pociones, libros y algo de ropa, no necesitaría mucho de ella, pues podría comprar más en el lugar en el que estuviera. O estuvieran, se recordó nuevamente, pensando en Potter. Luego de hacer la maleta la dejó en la sala, y fue hasta la habitación de Potter, éste seguía, _¡oh novedad!_, durmiendo.

—Vamos, Potter, arriba —dijo firmemente y sin muchos miramientos, mientras que con la varita hacía que las cortinas de la ventana se descorrieran, la luz llenó la habitación y Potter se movió hacia un lado, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Potter! —llamó nuevamente, jalando con las manos la sábana que lo cubría, lo vio aovillado, abrazándose a sí mismo y tratando de encogerse más aún.

—No tenemos todo el maldito día, es suficiente, tienes que levantarte.

—No quiero —contestó al fin Potter, su voz seguía sonando ronca mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba perplejo.

—No es cuestión de lo que quieras, sino de lo que tienes que hacer, y en este momento te meterás al baño, te darás una ducha y luego te vestirás —ordenó mientras le lanzaba sobre la cama un par de pantalones, una camiseta y unos calcetines.

—Dije que no quiero —suspiró Harry, apartando con una mano la ropa que había caído sobre él y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

—Y yo que no he pedido tu opinión, si no te levantas, te obligaré a hacerlo, y créeme que no te gustará la manera en que lo haré.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry entonces, al parecer algo vencido y sentándose completamente.

—Debemos irnos, ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo —Draco levantó un poco más la varita, no pensaba contarle a Potter lo que pasaba, ni siquiera sabría explicárselo correctamente sin revelarle su estado de salud; pero sí pensaba que estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo, tal vez debería obligarlo a vestirse y meterlo en el auto, luego tal vez podría darse una ducha, podría alquilar una habitación en un hotel, o en el Ferry que pensaba tomar…

—De acuerdo —asintió Potter, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y poniéndose en pie.

Draco se quedó quieto, observándolo caminar hacia el baño y escuchando la ducha abrirse, aún no creyéndose que Potter le hubiera hecho caso.

Potter salió sólo unos minutos después, venía con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, su cabello largo estaba mojado y goteando por todos lados, Draco, que estaba mirando por la ventana en ese momento, tratando de encontrar a Hieb, se giró al escucharlo caminar.

Entonces Potter, sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejó caer la toalla al suelo, mostrándose completamente desnudo, mientras ordenaba la ropa sobre la cama. Draco se dedicó a observarlo, su pecho y su espalda estaban ya sin casi ninguna marca o señal de golpes o mordidas, sólo sus brazos tenían marcas muy pequeñas de los piquetes que se debía haber dado para inyectarse la droga. Estaba delgado, demasiado delgado, sus costillas se marcaban contra su piel y una larga cicatriz se deslizaba por su espalda. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista cuando se encontró con la mirada de Potter.

—Tal vez deberías rasurarte —dijo, simplemente por decir algo, apuntando con la cabeza hacia su barba de varios días, antes de girar nuevamente hacia la ventana, era ya más del medio día y la calle estaba llena de gente y de autos. Su auto no pasaría de ser percibido, aunque en realidad nadie sabía que lo tenía, esperó no llamar demasiado la atención con él.

—No tengo cómo hacerlo —declaró Potter sin mucho interés, mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Draco suspiró, había estado lanzándole hechizos de limpieza durante los últimos días, pero no se había preocupado por afeitarlo, pero ahora lo que más quería era pasar de ser percibido y Potter, con una pinta de naufrago, no lo iba a conseguir.

—Tengo algo con lo que puedes hacerlo… es muggle —dijo, mientras hacía levitar del cuarto de baño de la otra habitación una navaja de afeitar y un frasco de espuma, Potter no pareció asombrado observando a los objetos volar hacia él. —Tiene un hechizo, para evitar que te cortes.

Harry le dio una mirada fastidiada y tomó ambos objetos, metiéndose nuevamente en el baño.

Draco resopló, necesitaban salir rápidamente de allí, pero no creía adecuado hacer que Potter se apurara más, no quería ponerlo nervioso ni alterarlo. Durante varios minutos se dedicó a observar alternativamente la ventana hacia la calle y la puerta del baño cerrada, hasta que Potter, ya completamente afeitado y sin ningún corte, salía por la puerta, su aspecto no había vuelto a ser el de antes, pero definitivamente la falta de barba lo hacía lucir mejor.

—Vamos —ordenó, mientras cerraba las cortinas y se dirigía hacia la salida; tras él, Potter simplemente asintió y lo siguió en silencio.

***O*O*O***

Si es que Potter se asombró del lugar donde se encontraban, no dio ninguna muestra de ello, mientras lo seguía obedientemente por el pasillo hacia el elevador. El silencio entre ellos era bastante pesado, pero Draco por lo pronto se encontraba creando planes en su mente, y la incomodidad con Potter había sido deslizada hacia otro lugar en su mente.

En el estacionamiento del sótano Draco pudo ver la primera señal de vida de en Potter, cuando abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado al ver el automóvil, estacionado de cualquier manera en el medio.

Draco abrió las puertas con el control remoto de la llave y metió el maletín en el asiento trasero, mientras le hacía un gesto a Potter para que se metiera en el asiento del copiloto. Potter rodeó el auto con lentitud, observándolo con detenimiento, antes de acomodarse en el asiento que le indicó.

—El cinturón, por favor —pidió Draco, recordando que llevaba mucho tiempo sin llevar un copiloto.

Encendió el auto y una música estridente llenó el lugar, sintió a Potter removerse en su asiento, seguramente se había asustado por ella, al igual que él. Bajó el volumen al mínimo e hizo tronar sus dedos, antes de activar los hechizos de invisibilidad y de aproximación.

Avanzó lentamente, mientras la puerta de la cochera se iba abriendo, los recibió la luz del sol, el hechizo de enfriamiento fue lo siguiente que conjuró, mientras doblaba por la primera esquina y se detenía frente a un semáforo, mirando alrededor con preocupación, golpeteando con sus dedos el pequeño volante y rogando para que la luz les diera el pase de una vez por todas.

Potter seguía quieto y silencioso, mirando hacia ambos lados, tratando, seguramente, de ubicarse.

—Estamos en York —le dijo, parecía necesitar una respuesta.

—Ah —respondió Potter, luego de eso se apoyó de lado en el asiento, mirando hacia la calle, dándole la espalda y se quedó en silencio.

Draco corrió por las avenidas y calles transitadas, evitando vehículos y luces rojas, hasta que salió a la carretera, donde le exigió mayor velocidad al auto, miraba de reojo a Potter, que permanecía quieto en su asiento, imaginaba que probablemente se había dormido nuevamente, al menos le alegró que no protestara o sobresaltara por la velocidad.

Hizo el mismo recorrido que había iniciado semanas atrás, sólo que esta vez no se detuvo a buscar ningún sitio dónde comer, por el momento sólo tenía en mente salir de Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, luego seguramente ya ambos podrían comer algo.

Cuando abandonó York deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, pero no bajó la velocidad.

Potter se removió y pareció despertar cuando ya habían llegado a Newcasttle y estaban avanzando por Howdon Rd, parecía algo confuso mientras Draco hacía girar el volante y entraba por Coble Dene**; **al fondo se podía ver el muelle y los autos entrando y saliendo. Draco miró hacia el reloj de la radio, casi eran las tres de la tarde, estaba seguro que encontraría un Ferry para esa misma noche.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Potter, mirándolo por un instante, antes de mirar hacia el frente nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol.

—Tomaremos un Ferry —informó Draco, mirando con atención las señales, hasta llegar a la entrada que indicaba "North Shields: Newcastle Ferry Terminal"

Potter pareció querer replicar, pero se quedó en silencio, con las manos sobre las piernas y observando todo de manera curiosa, Draco se dedicó un instante a mirarlo, no parecía contento, sino resignado. Tendría que esforzarse mucho por conseguir que Potter se recuperara.

Nunca había hecho ese tipo de viaje, pero tenía la teoría en la mente, ya había leído al respecto antes, algunos años atrás y aún ahora le seguía pareciendo la mejor opción.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y luego de indicarle a Potter que lo siguiera, entró a la estación, miró hacia todos lados y vio que había un Ferry que partiría en sólo dos horas.

—Bien, ese es —suspiró contento, caminando hacia la ventanilla de tickets, pero a medio camino se detuvo y giró hacia Potter, que se paralizó también, mirando alrededor a toda la gente que se movía con rapidez, seguramente pensando que algo más pasaba.

—¿Tu pasaporte? —preguntó preocupado —¿Algún documento muggle de identidad?

—Eh… —Potter pareció dudar un momento y luego negó con la cabeza —, nunca he sacado ningún documento muggle.

—¡Genial! —resopló Draco, mirando a todos lados, hasta que pudo ubicar los baños —Vamos, hacia allá —señaló.

Harry lo siguió en silencio, esquivando personas y maletas, hasta que se metieron al baño, habían unos cuantos hombres allí, algunos lavándose el rostro e incluso afeitándose. Draco resopló enojado, si haría magia necesitaría un poco de calma. Miró hacia el fondo, hacia los cubículos, sabía que no se podría meter en uno de ellos con Potter pues seguramente los de seguridad llegarían antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Luego de meditarlo un poco decidió que se arriesgaría.

—Métete allí —le indicó, hacia el cubículo del fondo. Potter abrió los ojos, algo asombrado, pero igual le hizo caso. Draco se sentía extraño al lado de un Potter tan obediente.

Luego de que Potter se metiera allí; miró hacia ambos lados y susurró un par de hechizos, de pronto todos se sintieron ansiosos por salir de allí, sin ninguna razón aparente, el hombre que estaba a medio afeitar limpió lo que le quedaba de espuma con una toalla de papel y salió dando un sonoro portazo. Draco no perdió el tiempo y susurró un hechizo más, alejando a los muggles.

—Ya puedes salir.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Potter, mirando alrededor, al notar que ya no había nadie.

—Magia —se encogió de hombros Draco, fijando la mirada en él —. De acuerdo, necesitamos hacerte un carné, y un pasaporte.

—Lo que digas —fue la respuesta de Potter, realmente parecía poco interesado en lo que pasaba alrededor.

—No te muevas —pidió mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia él, si el gesto lo asustó, Potter no lo manifestó, y se quedó quieto mientras Draco capturaba una imagen de él; luego de eso copió el carné de identificación muggle que tenía y también el pasaporte. Era un truco que había aprendido en New York, cuando sus amigos querían irse de fiesta y no los dejaban entrar a los clubes por ser menores de edad. En esos momentos era una gran ventaja ser un mago.

Potter miró casi de manera ausente sus nuevos documentos de identidad, le había puesto James Smith, a falta de imaginación para crear un mejor nombre, tal vez luego se le podría ocurrir qué ponerle.

La compra de los tickets fue simple, así como arreglar todo para pedir la cabina que usarían, tuvo que tomar una doble, pues no se arriesgaría a dejar a Potter solo durante tantas horas; el transporte del auto mereció un poco más de trabajo, pero al fin, faltando ya media hora para abordar, tuvo en la mano todo lo necesario para partir y el auto colocado en la bodega del Ferry.

No perdió tiempo paseando por la estación, entraron al Ferry rápidamente, cargando la maleta pequeña de Draco, y luego se dirigieron a su habitación. Los pasillos eran estrechos, pero al menos aún no había demasiada gente.

La habitación era en tonos marrones, había dos camas, separadas por una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara encima. En el medio de la pared había un cuadro con una imagen del enorme Ferry que habían abordado: _m.s. __Princess of Norway_; La habitación estaba separada por una pared de vidrio pavonada, al otro lado había un par de sofás y una mesa de centro, y al fondo un, según pensó Draco, muy pequeño baño.

—Debemos ir a comer algo.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Harry, sentándose en la cama más próxima a la mampara e inclinándose para desatar las zapatillas de deporte que usaba.

—¡Ah, ni lo creas, Potter!, no te dejaré morir de hambre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada hacia él, por primera vez en días parecía haber un pequeño brillo allí, Draco no había pensado jamás en que alguna vez extrañaría ese desafío cuando lo miraba.

—Porque no, así que ni te acomodes, que debemos comer algo, luego daremos una vuelta.

—Puede que me lleves hasta allá, pero no me obligarás a comer.

—Ya, ya —le restó importancia Draco, mientras le indicaba con una mano que se apresurara —empieza a moverte, luego veremos todas tus quejas.

Potter, pareciendo nuevamente resignado, caminó un par de pasos detrás de él, recorriendo nuevamente el pasillo y saliendo hacia el interior del barco; había varios bares, restaurantes, tiendas y hasta un casino. Draco observó todo con detenimiento y finalmente se detuvieron en el _Latitude Café._

Rápidamente tomaron una mesa, cerca del fondo, y un mozo se les acercó de manera muy amable, Potter apenas y le prestó atención mientras Draco ordenaba para ambos un par de tazas de té y unos club sándwich.

—Deberás comer —recriminó en cuanto el mozo les dejó todo sobre la mesa.

—Deberé, deberé —suspiró Potter —, ¿En qué maldito mundo paralelo he caído que debo hacerte caso en todo lo que digas?

—En el que tú mismo has creado —recriminó Draco, dejando de lado la taza de té y recordando que pronto tendría que tomar una nueva dosis de poción. Potter abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo dejó hacerlo —; y si tanto quieres salir de este mundo en el que me tienes que hacer caso, demuestra que verdaderamente vale la pena dejarte libre, que estás sano y recuperado, mientras no me convenzas de ello, no te librarás de mí.

Potter lo observó durante un instante, y luego miró hacia el plato con el enorme sándwich frente a él, Draco podía ver la indecisión en su mirada, y se quedó completamente quieto por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que la mano de Potter, algo temblorosa, se inclinó hacia el plato y tomó una de las mitades, llevándosela luego a la boca y dándole una pequeña mordida, todo eso lo hizo sin mirarlo a él, fijando su vista en el fondo del restaurante, mientras la voz de una amable señorita anunciaba por los parlantes que el viaje hacia Ámsterdam se estaba iniciando.

***O*O*O***

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, su corazón estaba algo acelerado y sentía que empezaba a sudar, estudió con lentitud el techo blanco, no conocía esa habitación, le demoró a su mente un par de minutos recordar que se encontraba en medio del océano, en un Ferry que los llevaría, aparentemente, hasta Ámsterdam. Giró un poco y pudo ver a Malfoy durmiendo en la cama del lado, cubierto con las mantas y totalmente relajado. Suspiró profundamente, su mente no acababa de entender qué había pasado, cómo es que había llegado hasta esa situación.

En silencio, intentando no hacer nada de bulla para no alertar al que consideraba su carcelero, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el baño, aunque era un baño pequeño, demasiado pequeño había declarado Malfoy, no le pareció nada feo, pensó en que nunca había estado en ese tipo de transportes y en que ni siquiera había pensado en que de esa forma se podía llegar al continente cómodamente, es más, meditó mientras habría el grifo de agua y la dejaba caer sobre la loza del lavabo blanco, no había pensado ni analizado nada durante mucho tiempo.

Se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo, había un espejo enorme sobre el lavabo, que le dejaba ver la mitad de su cuerpo, se puso las gafas y se apreció a conciencia, después de mucho tiempo: su cara estaba pálida, nada extraño durante los inviernos aunque, sino se equivocaba, estaban en verano; su cabello le caía casi sobre los hombros, igual de alborotado que siempre; recorrió su cuerpo poco a poco, sabía que estaba delgado, pero no había pensado en cuán delgado hasta ese momento; dudando un poco levantó la camiseta de mangas largas que usaba y se la quitó; su torso demostraba que realmente sí estaba delgado, sus costillas se marcaban bajo la piel, y sus brazos ya no eran tan musculosos como al acabar la guerra, con un par de dedos tanteó su antebrazo izquierdo, ese era su favorito cuando…

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible recordarlo sin sentirse ansioso y no quería sentirse así… llevaba días sin sentirse ansioso, sin sentir ese deseo superior a cualquier otro de meterse un poco más de drogas… llevaba ya muchos días sin percibir ninguna emoción más que la pena infinita y las ganas de perderse en el oscuro mar que ella representaba.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse, pero ello no ocurrió, a su mente acudió aquel recuerdo, aquella imagen que Malfoy le había enseñado días atrás, ¿o habían sido semanas?, no estaba seguro de eso y de nada realmente, sólo que cuando abrió los ojos se pudo ver, como se había visto más de una vez, sus brazos estaban sangrando, la droga no cabía en sus venas y se desbordaba, impregnada de sangre, resbalando por sus antebrazos hasta sus manos… manos manchadas de sangre. Su respiración se hizo mucho más trabajosa y la voz de aquel tipo: "Hey, Max, aún no es tu turno" rompió el silencio. Asustado se puso rápidamente la camiseta, deseando no mirarse, no verse nunca más, eso estaría bien, decidió, no ver lo que era, en lo que se había convertido. No mirarse ni dejar que nadie lo mirara nunca más.

***O*O*O***

Se removió en su cama, algo lo había sacado del sueño, y abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Potter en la cama del lado. Suspiró, fastidiado y se puso en pie, mirando alrededor, Potter tampoco estaba en la pequeña salita, y menos en el baño.

Sabiendo ya que no podría continuar durmiendo si no lo encontraba, se puso un par de zapatos y sacó un abrigo del armario, había comprado un par esa noche, antes de volver a la habitación, y al menos le daría un buen uso. Dudando por un instante, tomó el otro abrigo, el que había comprado para Potter, y lo llevó también, por si es que era necesario.

Casi podía apostar dónde se encontraba Potter, no sentía nada extraño, no había ansiedad ni excitación, por lo que sabía que no se estaba drogando ni teniendo un ataque por la abstinencia a las drogas. Avanzó entre los pasillos, cruzándose con algunos pasajeros más alegres, seguramente volviendo de la discoteca que también había abordo, y continuó hasta que pudo salir a la cubierta; ya habían visto, en su paseo luego de los sándwich que habían cenado, ese sitio, y no le extrañó del todo encontrarlo allí.

Estaba apoyado contra la baranda, inclinado hacia delante, el cabello agitándose por el fuerte viento que corría, su mirada estaba en el horizonte, parecía mucho más relajado de lo que lo había visto los últimos días. Vestía los pantalones vaqueros que le había obligado a usar esa mañana y una sudadera que realmente no debía protegerlo mucho del frío. Dudó un poco entre acercarse o no a él, pero decidió que era mejor abrigarlo un poco.

Cierto que había cenado esa noche pero, después de días de no comer correctamente, sus defensas seguramente estarían demasiado bajas.

Caminó con lentitud hacia él, no queriendo asustarlo ni sobresaltarlo. Potter giró el rostro un poco, la luz de los faroles alrededor iluminaron sus lentes por un instante, antes de que retomara la vista hacia el horizonte una vez más.

—Es mejor que te abrigues un poco —recomendó Draco, sostenía el abrigo con una mano, Potter demoró en contestar, pero finalmente hizo un asentimiento y lo tomó, sus manos se rozaron y sintió lo frío que estaba Potter.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry, poniéndose el abrigo y mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

—¿Te quedarás mucho rato más? Realmente temo que te resfríes o algo así —suspiró Draco, apoyándose sobre la baranda y dándole la espalda al mar.

—¿Sabes que eso que haces es muy peligroso? —preguntó Potter, mirándolo directamente al rostro.

Draco inclinó la cabeza un poco y lo miró curiosamente.

—Si la baranda se rompiera no tendrías posibilidades de salvarte; caerías al mar y con esta velocidad, sería muy difícil rescatarte.

—Ah… —Draco se apartó de la baranda y giró, mirando hacia el mar y quedando junto a Potter.

—Eso es extremista, no creo que la baranda se rompa.

—¿Quién sabe? —suspiró Harry, no parecía muy interesado en continuar con la conversación.

—Sí… quién sabe —replicó Draco. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, y aunque sólo se podía ver una parte de la luna, la noche no parecía tan oscura. El mar se veía negro, con la espuma blanca alrededor, conforme avanzaban. Entonces Draco se preguntó qué harían al llegar a Ámsterdam, había sacado a Potter a toda velocidad de Inglaterra, pero sin ningún plan más en mente.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó de pronto Potter, Draco tenía que reconocer que su voz seguía sonando muy baja y cansada, como si el hablar le costara un tremendo esfuerzo.

—Porque sí, ya te lo he dicho —respondió Draco.

—Me refiero a escapar —Potter dejó de apoyarse en la baranda y se giró completamente, para encararlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esto, por supuesto —indicó, levantando las manos y abarcando el océano —, de salir huyendo de tu casa, para luego subirnos a un Ferry, es obvio que estás escapando de algo.

—Tal vez sea así.

—Y yo te estorbo.

—Probablemente —admitió Draco —, pero no por eso te librarás de mí.

—Te estoy generando un gasto y…

—El oro se hizo para gastarse, total, no me lo llevaré a ningún lado cuando muera —interrumpió Draco —, y no me importa que vayas conmigo, no me sentiré tranquilo, ya te lo he dicho antes, hasta saber que estás realmente recuperado.

—Te desconozco —reconoció Potter, volviendo a apoyarse contra el barandal y mirando hacia el mar, Draco lo imitó también —, no pareces actuar como siempre.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos interactuado lo suficiente como para que sepas cómo actúo —negó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y pareció meditar un poco antes de volver a hablar.

—No, no lo hemos hecho, pero aún así sé como actúas, estudiamos juntos por casi seis años; tuvimos suficientes confrontaciones en los pasillos y nos buscamos molestar durante todo ese tiempo, aunque no puedo negar que lo que hiciste antes de la guerra me asombró un poco, creo que algo sí debo saber de ti, y ahora actúas diferente.

Simplemente no te comprendo.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo —admitió Draco.

El silencio se expandió entre ambos, obviamente ninguno quería hablar, ni decir nada que lo pudiera comprometer o hacer ver vulnerable, ninguno estaba listo para hacer ningún tipo de confidencia.

—¿Y a dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó finalmente Potter.

—No lo sé —reconoció Draco, mirando hacia el cielo y la forma cómo iba cambiando de color.

—Ah —Potter se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente, aparentemente dando por concluida la conversación.

Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, encontró la cajita cuadrada de cigarros y sin pensarlo mucho sacó uno y lo encendió, dándole una larga calada antes de dejar escapar el aire lentamente.

Potter volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció, extendiendo la cajetilla hacia Potter.

—No —Potter negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia el mar —, no me apetece.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros Potter.

Draco lo miró un instante, el viento seguía desordenando su cabello, y su piel seguía luciendo demasiado pálida, aún en esa semi-oscuridad.

—Si nos quedamos más rato, podremos ver amanecer, ¿te gustaría? —preguntó Draco de pronto, recordando que no había visto amaneceres desde hacía muchos años, y nunca en un barco en medio del mar.

—Estaría bien —afirmó Potter, mirando hacia el cielo y la forma como todo iba aclarándose cada vez más.

Y entonces Draco recordó el porqué de toda esa travesía, como es que todo había empezado en su mente.

—Hey, Potter —llamó, Harry giró, con una mirada interrogante —, ¿sabías que la Torre Eiffel tiene todo un mundo mágico dentro?

***O*O*O***

El Ferry llegaría a Ámsterdam a las nueve y media de la mañana, lo que les dio tiempo suficiente de desayunar, Potter no lo hizo con mucho ánimo, pero al menos comió un poco más de lo que había estado comiendo en los últimos días, ambos se dieron una ducha y Draco aprovechó para tomar las pociones que debía tomar. Durante el desayuno la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle nuevamente, lo cual lo desanimaba por completo, pues había momentos, pequeños momentos en que dejaba de recordar que moriría, que tenía una enfermedad incurable y esos dolores no eran más que una cruel llamada de la realidad.

Recordó entonces, sentado en la pequeña sala de la habitación, mientras Potter terminaba de vestirse tras la mampara, la segunda visita que había hecho a un medimago unos días después del primer diagnóstico:

—_Efectivamente, señor, la imagen que le sacaron muestra una glioblastoma multiforme, es un caso muy avanzado, algo extraño, pues usted es aún muy joven, sin embargo, es mucho más agresivo justamente por su juventud. _

_Draco asintió seriamente, maldiciendo a todos los dioses que alguna vez había escuchado nombrar a lo largo de su corta –nunca le había parecido tan corta- vida. _

—_Gracias, es eso lo que necesitaba saber —respondió, poniéndose en pie mientras la imagen se guardaba nuevamente en la cajita que el primer medimago le había dado. _

—_Necesitaría tomar algunas pociones —recomendó el hombre, levantándose también, Draco pudo ver en sus ojos pena, y eso sólo le dio más rabia. _

—_Ya las tomo. _

—_Bien… supongo que sólo estaba buscando una confirmación al diagnóstico. _

—_Así es —afirmó Draco, guardando el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y recordándose que no podía demorarse mucho más tiempo, pues tenía una junta. _

—_Lo lamento —masculló el hombre —, debe saber que no le queda mucho tiempo, que con el pasar de los meses los síntomas irán incrementándose hasta que… _

—_Sí, hasta que no haya nada que los calme —interrumpió Draco. —Lo tengo en claro, gracias. _

_El hombre asintió, parecía sentirse derrotado ante la frialdad con que Draco le hablaba, pero eso a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y salió rápidamente de allí, esperando no llegar tarde a su reunión. _

El pequeño dolor de cabeza que estaba iniciando fue acompañado por el agudo zumbar en sus oídos. Se masajeó las sienes, al momento que emitía un pequeño siseo y cerraba los ojos. _Vamos_, se dijo, _acabas de tomar la poción, no se convertirá en un dolor, sólo es cansancio_.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó la voz de Potter. Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, Potter estaba al lado del sillón, ya completamente vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas y unos vaqueros, aunque iba descalzo.

—Dime —respondió, apretando un poco los dientes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Potter, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Sí —mintió Draco —, sólo un dolor de cabeza que ya pasará, ve a terminar de prepararte, en cuanto el Ferry ancle, saldremos de aquí.

—¿Seguro que sólo es un dolor de cabeza? —cuestionó Potter, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo con más atención aún. Atención que Draco detestaba.

—Sólo es un dolor de cabeza —repitió, apretando los dientes.

—Estás sudando —Potter pareció dudar un instante, y luego levantó la mano y la puso sobre la frente de Draco —, no tienes temperatura pero tal vez sea buena idea que te recuestes un rato, falta aún más de una hora para que lleguemos.

Draco se quedó quieto, sintiendo la tibia mano de Potter sobre su frente, recién notando que, efectivamente, estaba sudando frío.

—Bien, creo que debo hacer eso, aún puedo dormir un poco —aceptó, en parte para que Potter dejara de observarlo tanto, y también porque suponía que un poco de descanso le haría bien.

Potter se apartó de él un par de pasos y Draco rogó por no sentirse mareado, se puso en pie con lentitud y arrastró los pies hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer.

—Quizá deba buscarte algo de la farmacia —comentó Potter, sentándose sobre su propia cama y aún mirándolo con detenimiento, sus ojos reflejaban algo diferente esta vez, pero Draco no estaba seguro de qué.

—¿Medicina muggle? —suspiró Draco —, no creo que surta mucho efecto en mí.

—Hay medicinas muggles hechas por magos —contradijo Potter —, e incluso muchas de las medicinas enteramente muggles hacen efectos en los magos, para casos pequeños, como un dolor de cabeza.

Draco giró el rostro hacia Potter, extrañándole el tono paciente y calmado que había usado, cierto que su voz seguía sonando baja, pero había algo diferente en ella.

—Si no se me pasa en un rato aceptaré probar algo muggle —aceptó, antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse contra la cama, esperando que efectivamente, en un momento más el dolor se alejara.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo sobresaltado por la voz de una mujer por los parlantes, indicándoles que habían llegado a su destino y agradeciéndoles su preferencia por usar el _m.s. __Princess of Norway_.

Se sentó con lentitud, ya no le dolía la cabeza, aunque se sentía algo mareado y cansado.

—¿Te sientes ya mejor? —preguntó Potter, Draco giró hacia él, permanecía sentado en su cama, tenía unos cuantos folletos turísticos de Ámsterdam que habían encontrado sobre la mesa de noche.

—Sí —asintió Draco, apoyando los pies en el piso —, al parecer sólo estaba cansado.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Potter, dejando los folletos a un lado y mirándolo mientras se movía a través de la habitación, camino al baño.

—Estaré listo en un momento —informó mientras jalaba la pequeña maleta de la sala y se metía en el baño.

Los trámites para salir de la terminal internacional no fueron muy complicados, Potter permaneció en silencio a su lado, obedeciendo a todo lo que él decía, hasta que finalmente ambos pudieron meterse en el auto y arrancar hacia las calles de Ámsterdam.

El sol estaba en lo alto, y alrededor todo se veía bastante colorido, anduvieron en silencio por un rato, Draco mirando con atención a todos los lados, tratando de encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse, pues pese a que tenía ganas de llegar ya a Paris, pensaba que mejor era tomarse ese día y marchar al día siguiente. Además necesitaba pronto encontrar un sitio donde hacer el hechizo que cambiaba el timón de su auto, pues allí todos conducían al revés, el tráfico era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era la primera vez que conducía en ese sentido, así que era cuestión de mantenerse alerta.

Se admiró de la cantidad de gente que caminaba por las calles, de los diversos canales y puentes, hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de un gran edificio color ladrillo. Rápidamente un hombre, con el uniforme de portero, se acercó a ellos, Draco bajó la ventanilla y lo miró con atención:

—Goedemorgen2—saludó el hombre, mirándolos cortésmente.

—Buenos días —respondió Draco, lentamente, y mirando nuevamente hacia las puertas del hotel.

—Oh, ¿inglés? —preguntó el hombre.

Draco asintió.

—Puede usar el estacionamiento de abajo —les indicó el hombre, señalando hacia una entrada, a sólo unos metros de ellos.

—Gracias.

En cuanto entraron al estacionamiento encontraron un sitio, no había muchos autos allí. Luego de sacar las maletas, y mirando a todos lados, Draco agitó su varita, el auto emitió un resplandor, que hizo que Potter jadeara y retrocediera unos pasos, un instante después el timón estaba en el lado izquierdo.

—Será más fácil así —explicó Draco, mientras le indicaba a Potter que se movieran hacia el ascensor que llevaba a la recepción.

—Claro —susurró Potter, siguiéndolo lentamente, a Draco le desesperaba que Potter actuara así, pero al menos era mejor que tener que jalarlo y obligarlo con amenazas a moverse.

Se registraron rápidamente, una señorita muy amable les indicó el número de su habitación y la forma de llegar mientras les daba una tarjeta para abrir la puerta, y además les dio un par de mapas y unos cuantos folletos sobre el turismo del lugar.

Draco se dejó caer inmediatamente en la cama, le desesperaba sentirse tan agotado, le hacía sentir más enfermo aún.

—¿Dormirás? —preguntó Potter, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al baño. Draco se inclinó un poco para verlo, con sus gafas redondas y su camiseta de mangas largas, jalando con una mano el puño del otro brazo mientras en la otra sostenía con fuerza los folletos turísticos que le había dado la mujer de recepción.

—Sí, lo siento, aún estoy cansado —Potter asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar, lo que hizo a Draco sentir un poco mal —, pero si tú deseas salir…

Potter abrió los ojos, parecía realmente sorprendido. Draco sabía que no podría atar a Potter a su brazo y tenerlo vigilado durante todo el tiempo, es más, en algún momento tendría que dejarlo suelto, y aunque parecía muy pronto, tampoco le podía pedir que se quedara porque él estaba cansado. El libro sobre la depresión, que el medimago Marton le había dado, explicaba que no debía tenerlo encerrado, sino que debía impulsarlo a hacer cosas nuevas, cosas que lo animaran y obligarlo a quedarse allí sería incentivarlo a dormir como cuando estaban en el departamento. Además, recordó, aún no le había escrito al medimago sobre su salida de Inglaterra.

—¿Estás diciendo…? —tanteó Potter, caminando un par de pasos hacia él.

Draco suspiró y se sentó, mejor era aclarar algunos puntos primero.

—Sí, pero no creas que te libras de mí, Potter, tenemos el hechizo de rastreo, así que sabré si es que estás haciendo algo malo, dormiré un poco y luego te alcanzaré para almorzar; en la tarde tal vez podamos colarnos en el barrio mágico para mandar una lechuza.

—¿Barrio mágico? —preguntó Potter, al parecer relegando el hecho de que Draco le había advertido sobre hacer "cosas malas".

—Claro, las ciudades más importantes lo tienen, Europa es el continente con más lugares mágicos… ya sabes —se encogió de hombros Draco, le dio una mirada a los folletos que tenía Potter en la mano —, sólo no… —iba a decir no hagas nada que haga que me arrepienta, pero se contuvo —, no te metas en líos.

—Yo… —Potter miró hacia los folletos y luego hacia la ventana.

Draco suspiró cansado y se metió la mano al bolsillo, rápidamente sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los tendió:

—Toma, usa esto.

—No, claro que no —protestó Harry, luciendo avergonzado, aunque Draco pudo percibir cierto orgullo en su mirada, aunque fue sólo un chispazo.

—Es en caso de que los necesites.

—No los necesitaré.

—No saldrás a la calle sin un poco de dinero muggle. Es absurdo que lo hagas.

—Podría tener mi propio dinero. ¿Lo has pensado?

—Claro… escondido en algún lugar de tu maleta. ¡Ah!, pero si tú no tienes maleta —replicó Draco, poniéndose en pie completamente, realmente necesitaba descansar y Potter se lo estaba poniendo difícil, aunque era mejor que pelearan a que el chico se pusiera a dormir nuevamente.

—Eso es porque tú me arrastraste hasta aquí sin más.

—Entre tus ropas tampoco había nada de dinero.

—Ah… además estuviste revisando mis ropas —bufó Harry, parecía mucho más incómodo.

Draco le dio una mirada más y luego suspiró, tratando de encontrar paciencia, después de todo si había algo en lo que era experto era en las negociaciones difíciles.

—Mira —dijo, acercándose a la pequeña mesa de fondo, donde unas hojas con el membrete del hotel y un lapicero estaban puestas; se sentó y escribió rápidamente, aunque Potter no hizo ningún gesto por acercarse —, prometo no decirle a nadie que te presté dinero, y que cuando tengas la oportunidad, de regreso a Inglaterra, aceptaré la devolución. Puedes llevar la cuenta y todo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Potter extrañado, caminando finalmente hacia él y mirando su letra y su firma sobre el papel.

—Sí, pero el viaje, la comida y los hospedajes los pago yo, igual no es un gran gasto, iba a hacer el viaje solo de todas formas y tú comes tan poco que casi no cuenta.

—Pero…

—Ahora toma los… —miró un instante los billetes —, los quince euros, que no son nada en realidad, y si quieres ir a pasear, pues te alcanzo luego, si tienes hambre, pide algo en la cafetería del hotel, pero lo que es yo, realmente necesito dormir.

Y dejando los billetes sobre la mesa se dio la vuelta, se deshizo de los zapatos, de los pantalones y la camiseta y, sólo en ropa interior, se metió a la cama; hacía algo de calor y no quería perder más tiempo buscando algún pijama cómodo que ponerse. Luego de acomodar la almohada, cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

***O*O*O***

Cuando despertó lo hizo tranquilamente, sin sentirse mal en absoluto, sólo por si las dudas se quedó quieto en su cama por un momento, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el silencio. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio que ya era mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado despertar.

En cuanto se puso en pie notó la ausencia de Potter, pero también de los quince euros que le había dejado sobre la mesa, en el papel que había escrito aquel ridículo compromiso, con letra desordenada estaba anotado:

_15 Euros, 31 de agosto 2001._

Negando con la cabeza se metió al baño, riendo de Potter, si tan sólo supiera que en realidad nunca le podría pagar…

Se dio una ducha corta y rápidamente se vistió, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y no tenía idea de dónde estaba Potter o desde qué hora había salido.

En la recepción, la señorita que los había registrado lo interceptó antes que pudiera salir, comentándole que había visto a Potter dos horas atrás, que le había preguntado sobre algunas direcciones y que al fin parecía bastante animado por ir hacia la calle Prinsengracht, en donde se encontraba la casa de Ana Frank, que Potter le había pedido que en cuanto bajase le indicara eso.

Draco, que en realidad no requería que ella le informara, asintió y luego salió a la calle, no se había animado a aparecerse desde su habitación porque era probable que Potter estuviera rodeado de muggles en ese momento.

Miró hacia el cielo azul, completamente despejado y con el sol brillando en todo lo alto y luego hacia las calles transitadas y los ciclistas, que parecían estar por todos lados. No había forma de que caminara todas esas calles que la mujer le había indicado. En cuanto subió al taxi y vio la distancia que había entre el hotel y ese museo, se arrepintió de haberle dado tan poco dinero a Potter, pero había pensado que lo mejor era no tentarlo en una ciudad tan llena de turistas y diversión.

El taxista lo dejó al lado de uno de los canales de agua, delante de una casa de ladrillos, había una gran fila de turistas, esperando por ingresar, miró hacia ambos lados, imaginando la cantidad de tiempo que le tomaría poder entrar y, arriesgándose un poco, caminó de frente hacia la ventanilla de entrada. El hombre que estaba allí le dio una mirada extrañada y desconfiada, pero fue bastante fácil lanzarle un "confundus" y poder colarse.

En el interior había bastante gente también, se quedó quieto por un instante, tratando de concentrarse en Potter, y por fin supo dónde se encontraba.

Recorrió con rapidez la casa, que le parecía un laberinto, con sus paredes amarillas y pasajes estrechos, se detuvo un momento, observando asombrado hacia el librero que escondía la verdadera entrada hacia el hogar de Ana Frank, y luego de agacharse un poco, por fin pudo entrar.

El lugar estaba oscuro, y lleno de gente, admirando las fotografías y uno de los manuscritos, encerrado en un estante transparente.

Se quedó admirando las fotografías de todos los que habían vivido en esa casa, y leyendo algunas de las frases que aparecían en el libro; le pareció un lugar muy triste como para que Potter, a quien trataba de sacar de una depresión, recorriera.

Avanzó por varias habitaciones más, entreteniéndose un rato en una que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un gran televisor, que mostraba un video acerca del holocausto.

Cuando por fin salió de allí, desembocó en una cafetería, al lado había una pequeña tienda de suvenires, Potter, ya sin ningún folleto en la mano, hablaba con un chico alto y de cabello claro, que lo miraba atentamente, mientras él jalaba su manga sobre la muñeca, como si la quisiera hacer más larga aún.

Se quedó quieto, mirando cómo Potter negaba con la cabeza y el chico continuaba hablando, no era muy experto en las actitudes de Potter, pero parecía algo incómodo. Pensando que era obvio que el chico no estaba haciendo nada malo y que ya era hora de marcharse, lo alcanzó.

—Aquí estás —exclamó en cuanto se puso a su lado, Potter se sobresaltó y lo miró algo preocupado; el chico con el que hablaba le dio una mirada a Draco y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ya he terminado el recorrido —explicó Potter, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, aparentemente guardando algo.

Draco sabía que no se trataba de nada ilegal, nada de drogas o algo parecido, porque de lo contrario lo hubiera sentido por el hechizo. Supuso que tal vez el chico había estado coqueteando con él y al fin le había dado su número telefónico. La idea le hizo algo de gracia y sonrió.

—¿Entonces, no te animas por el libro? —preguntó el chico, en inglés forzado y sonriendo.

—No, no, está bien, gracias —masculló Potter alejándose un par de pasos.

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Ninguno, olvídalo, vamos ya… seguro que debes querer almorzar.

—El Diario de Ana Frank, por supuesto —intervino el chico, Draco se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vendedor y que parecía contento porque tal vez la venta no se perdería.

—Ah… —Draco miró alrededor, hacia las estanterías llenas de libros, las camisetas, cuadros y tarjetas; y luego hacia Potter, que parecía más incómodo aún.

—Vamos —pidió nuevamente. Draco asintió e hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el chico, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida.

Ya en la calle, ambos caminaron con lentitud, sin ningún destino en realidad, mirando hacia los canales de agua y las casas que había sobre ellos, hasta que Draco se detuvo, a unos cuantos metros de doblar la esquina.

—¿Querías el libro? ¿Por qué no lo has comprado?

Potter se encogió de hombros y miró con más atención hacia un pequeño bote, lleno de personas en la cubierta y que avanzaba lentamente.

Draco se dio cuenta de que probablemente a Potter no le alcanzaría con los quince euros que le había dado, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto costaría la entrada.

—Si quieres que…

—No necesito que hagas cosas por mí, Malfoy —interrumpió Potter, había más resentimiento en su voz que en la mañana, cuando le había dado el dinero.

—Potter…

—No, no tienes que darme dinero, ni comprarme cosas, ni alimentarme, ni mucho menos querer curarme. No eres mi amigo, ni nadie para siquiera darte las confianzas de querer analizar mi vida.

Y dicho eso se alejó, caminando con pasos largos.

Draco suspiró vencido, y él que pensaba que las cosas con Potter estaban mejorando.

Por un momento más lo vio avanzar por la avenida y luego de una calle más, doblar a la izquierda. Se apoyó en la baranda de metal y resopló, si que para algunos era difícil recibir ayuda. Como él, tuvo que reconocer, que no había dejado que nadie se enterara de su problema, y mucho menos lo compadeciera o ayudara. Aunque con Potter las cosas eran diferentes. Potter estaba en esa situación porque él mismo se lo había buscado; y más aún, él sí tenía salvación.

Dudando un poco, regresó hacia la casa de Ana Frank, se coló por el lado de la cafetería y encontró al chico amable que estaba hablando con Potter, el libro no era tan caro, apenas once euros, pero estaba seguro que la entrada costaba más de cuatro euros. Si Potter no fuera tan cabezota, tendría ya su libro y ambos podrían estar almorzando.

En su rudimentario inglés el chico de la librería, mientras envolvía el libro, le preguntó si él y su novio planeaban quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Draco levantó la mirada, asustado y algo sonrojado, tratando de entender a qué se refería. Cuando el chico le respondió que se refería a Potter, soltó una carcajada, aunque inmediatamente se aseguró de aclarar que no era su novio, pero que no se quedarían mucho más. El chico pareció desalentado por eso. Era gracioso que aún en ese estado de depresión, Potter encontrara la forma de hacerse de fans.

Siguió los pasos de Potter, sólo estaba a un par de calles de allí, apoyado sobre un enorme triangulo color rosa3 y mirando hacia el canal, con los brazos cruzados. Decidido a no hacer que la pelea durara más tiempo, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, Potter no dio muestras de haberlo notado, y Draco miró también hacia el canal, donde unas escaleras llevaban a otro triangulo rosa, similar, pero más pequeño, con flores encima.

—Escucha —dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia el triangulo rosa y a la gente que se fotografiaba sobre él —, hagamos esto, yo necesito hacer este viaje, y la idea de que alguien me acompañe no me parece tan mala, tú necesitas cambiar de ambiente, ver sitios diferentes… comprenderás que en realidad es un favor por otro.

—Claro —bufó Potter, sin mirarlo aún.

—Nunca te sacaría en cara esto, ni el dinero, ni —dudó un poco antes de continuar, en un susurro —, ni lo de antes.

—Y por supuesto, yo te debo creer.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento más, mirando hacia un grupo particularmente ruidoso de chicos, que posaban sobre el triangulo pequeño, mientras una señora les tomaba unas cuantas fotos.

—Tal vez pienses que fui cruel al mostrarte ese recuerdo —empezó a explicar, Potter se removió un poco en su sitio y Draco lo miró de reojo, sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rosadas, sabía que Potter se sentía avergonzado y humillado por lo que había pasado antes —, y que disfruté al hacerlo, pero no fue así, tampoco fue divertido sacarte de ese asqueroso lugar —Draco pudo ver como los dedos de Potter se apretaban más sobre sus brazos, hasta casi quedar blancos —, pero no encontraba otra forma de que te dieras cuenta…

—No quiero volver a escucharlo —interrumpió Potter, con los dientes apretados.

—Ya te dije que no le diré a nadie nada de esto, y me refiero a nada en absoluto, por lo que se refiere a mí, ese recuerdo y todo lo que pasó ha quedado olvidado, no lo mencionaré más… pero aún así quiero que lo recuerdes, que medites sobre eso, que entiendas… —Draco negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que no podía llegar hasta él —. Me haces sentir incapaz ¿sabes?, porque no puedo hacerte ver que si sigues de esa manera, con las drogas y todo eso, podrás acabar muerto muy pronto, que desperdiciarás lo que tienes la suerte de tener: una oportunidad y una vida.

Potter lo miró por un instante, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y sus manos apretando los brazos.

—¿De verdad no le enseñarás a nadie ese… —Potter dudó un instante y dejó de observarlo, para mirar hacia los edificios de enfrente —ese recuerdo? —concluyó en voz muy baja.

—No. No lo haré.

Potter asintió lentamente, pudo ver como sus manos se relajaban un poco.

—Pero tú deberás hacer este viaje conmigo.

—Mira, Malfoy, si en verdad crees que podrás analizarme y tratar de…

—No es esa mi intensión —interrumpió rápidamente Draco —. No sé qué es lo que puede haberte sucedido para que terminaras de esa forma, y estoy seguro de que es algo que no me contarás, tampoco te exijo que lo hagas, pero sí que intentes recuperarte, es por eso que este viaje puede ser bueno para ti, porque podrás hacer otras cosas diferentes a permanecer tendido en una cama dejando que la vida se te pase.

—Yo necesito recuperarme, es lo que dices desde que salimos de tu departamento, sin embargo, yo no sé por qué estás escapando. No creo que este sea simplemente un viaje turístico.

Draco suspiró y miró nuevamente hacia el triangulo, maldiciendo no haber traído sus gafas oscuras, pues el sol lo hacía entrecerrar los ojos.

—No estoy escapando, simplemente… necesitaba alejarme de casa —se encogió de hombros cuando Potter volteó al fin a mirarlo —, es complicado, pero… realmente necesitaba salir de allí, alejarme de todos, sólo que ellos no están encantados con la idea de que deje todo de lado por darme un tiempo.

Potter lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera estudiándolo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me dirás que estás en tu etapa de rebeldía?

Draco sonrió por el comentario.

—Sí, algo así.

Potter no comentó nada más, y por un rato más se quedaron allí, mirando a la gente y los ciclistas pasear, hasta que Draco supo que era hora de marcharse.

—Debemos almorzar algo.

—No tengo muchas ganas…

—Ya, pero igual lo harás —resolvió Draco poniéndose en pie y dejando el libro, envuelto en papel azul, sobre las piernas de Potter, que lo miró molesto.

—Tómalo como un regalo —explicó, antes de que Potter pudiera decir algo —, supongo que leer un libro es bueno para ti, no sabía que te gustara leer.

—No me gusta mucho —admitió tomando el libro y poniéndose en pie —, pero la historia de esa niña parecía muy interesante.

—¿No tiene un final feliz, verdad? —preguntó Draco, mientras comenzaban a caminar en busca de un lugar en el cual comer.

—No, lo cierto es que no.

—No creo que sea el tipo de libro que debas leer, pero si te llama la atención, no tienes por qué dejar de hacerlo.

—Gracias —masculló Potter, luego de un momento más, mientras rompía el papel en que el libro venía envuelto.

—De nada —asintió Draco, sonriendo internamente, mientras señalaba hacia la entrada de un restaurante con mesas en el exterior.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

1: Hieb: significa golpe en alemán.

2: _Goedemorgen: _Buenos días en holandés.

3: El lugar donde Draco encuentra a Harry sentado es el Homomonument, es un monumento conmemorativo en el centro de Ámsterdam, la capital de los Países Bajos. El monumento recuerda a todos los homosexuales, gays y lesbianas, que han sido sujetos a persecuciones por su condición sexual. Inaugurado el 5 de septiembre de 1987, tiene la forma de tres grandes triángulos rosas realizados en granito, colocados en el suelo formando los vértices de un triángulo mayor en la orilla del canal Keizersgracht, cerca de la histórica iglesia de Westerkerk. Pueden ver más de él aquí: h t t p : / / e s . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / H o m o m o n u m e n t

* * *

**Comentarios: **

**Rebeca: **

Hola… Vaya, desde Brasil, gracias por leer el fic, me agrada que te esté gustando, y no te preocupes por los errores, que no ofenden, sobre todo si te das el trabajo de dejar comentario pese a que esta no sea tu lengua materna.

Un beso para ti y que tengas lindo día.

**Castiel Malfoy**  
Gracias por tu comentario… pues sí, lo que hizo Draco le abrió los ojos a Harry, y en cuanto a Draco, está entercado con ayudar a Harry, como ya hemos visto en este capítulo.

Un beso y nos leemos pronto, que estés bien

**Beloblack **  
Gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón, la gente que tiene este tipo de adicciones lamentablemente deja de lado cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerse en el vicio, incluyendo la dignidad, y eso es algo que Draco le ha enseñado a Harry, que tan bajo ha caído por sus adicciones. Harry creo que aún no está preparado para asimilar lo que Draco hace por él, aún está en una etapa de depresión y algo de desconcierto, es un camino largo y duro el que cualquier adicto debe recorrer antes de poder decirse curado, (o al menos superado el problema),  
Que tengas una linda semana.

**ruka **  
Hola… qué bueno que te hayas puesto al corriente del fic, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? Ya veremos, pero como he venido diciendo desde el inicio, una guerra es suficiente para quebrar a muchas personas…

Espero que tengas una buena semana…

**Shadow Lestrange**  
Hola… Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Como dices, Draco tiene un límite, y Harry lo cruzó con ese burdo intento de seducción (º.º), pero eso era necesario, como dices, ahora sabe lo que hace cuando está drogado. Tienes razón, las drogas son algo terrible, cuando una persona ya no puede controlar su adicción y vive pensando únicamente en la forma de conseguir más y más, poniendo en riesgo su vida y haciendo cosas terribles…

Pese a todo, Draco sigue velando por el bien de Harry, ya sea teniendo que enseñarle la cruda realidad o consolándolo cuando es necesario, pese a que no se siente muy bien por la salud o porque constantemente piensa que no está haciendo lo mejor para Harry, está dando su mayor esfuerzo.

Un beso para ti y que tengas linda semana.

**kattysakurita**

Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡por supuesto que tu opinión importa! Gracias por compartirla, me alegra que la historia no se esté poniendo tediosa y que te mantenga con ganas de más.

Un beso y que tengas linda semana.

**heva:**

¡Hola! Qué bueno que los exámenes terminaron, espero que las notas hayan sido buenas y que tengas unas merecidas vacaciones. Gracias por tu comentario y por leerte todo de un tirón.

Un beso para ti y que estés bien...

**Contessa Sophie**

¡Amiga! Gracias por tu comentario, y por ser una de las primeras cosas que pensaste en hacer XD.

Bueno, como dices, Draco deja de pensar un poco en su enfermedad cuando está ocupado tratando de ayudar a HArry, es una buena forma de ocupar su mente y, como hemos visto, se está esforzando bastante.

Un beso para ti, espero que estés muy bien, nos leemos prontito...

**SARAHI**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, así es, lo de las adicciones es algo muy duro...

Nos leemos prontito, que estés bien.**  
**

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer…**_

_**Un beso y que tengan linda semana**_

_**Zafy**_


	7. 6

Hola a todos, hoy no los entretengo mucho, pues mi conexión a internet no ha elegido mejor fin de semana para irse al cacho, que esta, que era el harrython, y en fin… aún no he podido leer muchos de esos fics, abajo les pongo el link para los que no conocen la comunidad…

Bueno, a leer:

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

La tarde se hizo realmente corta y Draco, que le había estado contando acerca del pasaje mágico de Ámsterdam a Potter durante el almuerzo, sintió que sería injusto dedicarle tan poco tiempo, así que decidió no visitarlo hasta el día siguiente.

Acceder al mundo mágico de Ámsterdam no era tan difícil en realidad, o por lo menos eso esperaba Draco, que nunca había ido allí de manera muggle, sino en trasladores.

Cerca de la plaza Dam, la cual habían recorrido la tarde anterior, encontraron, entre dos edificios, un pequeño filtro mágico. Draco sabía ya, por lo que había leído, cómo entrar, así que, mirando hacia ambos lados a los muggles que pasaban sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, levantó con una mano la varita y con la otra jaló a Potter de una manga.

En menos de medio segundo se vieron inmersos en una luz brillante, sintió el cuerpo de Potter tensarse ligeramente y lo sujetó con más fuerza, unos instantes después ambos estaban en la entrada de un amplio callejón, lleno de magos y brujas, vestidos con túnicas de verano la mayoría, y levitando paquetes; un par de lechuzas ulularon cerca de ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

Potter dio un pequeño salto y retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando alrededor y soltándose de Draco, él ni siquiera recordaba que aún lo sujetaba de la muñeca, cubierta por otra de las camisetas de manga larga que Potter había escogido cuando habían ido de compras la noche anterior.

—¿Aquí es? —preguntó Potter finalmente, mirando hacia el gran arco bajo el cual estaban de pie.

—Sí, hay que movernos antes de que alguien más desee aparecer y nos empuje —explicó Draco, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar mientras guardaba la varita en el bolsillo.

Por lo general Potter siempre caminaba detrás de él, con lentitud, sin embargo esta vez iba a su lado, siguiendo sus pasos rápidos y mirando todo de manera, pensó Draco, temerosa.

—Parece que hay mucha gente, pero no te preocupes, es un lugar seguro —aseguró Draco, tratando de calmarlo y deteniéndose delante de la vitrina de una tienda de deporte donde una escoba, la nueva Fire 2002, se exhibía, flotando en el aire, alrededor de ella, pequeñas imitaciones de la escoba volaban llevando carteles que enumeraban todas sus nuevas ventajas.

—Vaya —suspiró Potter, pegándose más a la vitrina y mirando el precio en un cartel de madera a la altura del piso.

—Tal vez pida una luego —aseguró Draco, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, un momento después recordó que no tendría mucho tiempo para pedirla, y menos para usarla. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo odiaba no poder olvidar por mucho rato aquello!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Potter, aunque no parecía muy interesado en su respuesta —, aquí dice que puede acelerar de cero a cien kilómetros en tan sólo dos segundos.

—De verdad —respondió Draco, Potter volteó a mirarlo, confuso por su respuesta, pero Draco no comentó nada más, lo sujetó de un brazo y lo jaló hacia el interior de la tienda.

—Espera —jadeó Potter, en cuanto la puerta se abrió el sonido de una campanilla hizo eco en la tienda vacía y una chica bastante guapa salió de entre los estantes, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras agitaba su cabello.

—¡Hola! —saludó, acercándose a ellos.

—Buenas tardes —asintió Draco, Potter se volvió a soltar de él y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Draco giró a verlo confuso, Potter parecía algo enfadado.

—No me gusta que me jales —masculló Potter cruzándose de brazos, pareció querer decir algo más, pero se contuvo en cuanto la mujer estuvo ya a su altura.

—Ustedes no son de aquí —aseguró la chica —, ¿Ingleses? ¿Escoses?

—Ingleses —informó Draco, no entendiendo la razón al interrogatorio.

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo ella, aplaudiendo un par de veces —, justamente tenemos una oferta magnífica en cera para escobas, para la gente de Inglaterra.

—No me diga —respondió Draco, arqueando una ceja hacia Potter, que bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Así es —asintió ella, señalando hacia uno de los estantes —, los productos de Flagran Flagrantis son conocidos alrededor del mundo por su eficacia en conservar las escobas, además si ustedes compran dos envases de su presentación de larga duración, les obsequiamos un kit de mantenimiento de cerdas, para que puedan recortarlas y de esa manera…

—Bien —interrumpió Draco, no deseando seguir escuchando a la chica —, dame dos de esos envases, quiero dos kits de mantenimiento…

—¡Claro, señor!

—… y dos escobas Fire 2001 —completó Draco.

La chica congeló su sonrisa y miró hacia Potter, seguramente buscando los indicios de alguna broma.

—¿Dos Fire 2001? —preguntó lentamente.

—Eso dije —se encogió de hombros Draco y señaló hacia la vitrina —, son esas de allí.

—¿Te volviste loco, Malfoy? —preguntó en un susurro Potter, mientras la chica los seguía mirando incrédulamente.

—¡Vamos, Potter! —exclamó Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿En verdad necesita…?

—Pues sí, pero si no nos las quieres vender, estoy seguro de que encontraremos otro sitio donde…

—No, por supuesto que no —interrumpió la vendedora con voz más aguda y recomponiendo su sonrisa —, sólo… deme un momento para sacarlas del almacén.

—Claro, aquí esperamos —aseguró Draco, mirando alrededor, a los estantes llenos de cajas de balones de Quidditch y escobas en modelos anteriores.

La mujer desapareció rápidamente por una pequeña puerta al lado opuesto de la tienda y Potter se giró hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y mirada enfadada.

—Ya, lo siento, no pensé que jalarte te molestaría, en mi defensa diré que no lo hacía de mala fe, sólo quería que te apresuraras y que no te perdieras, hay mucha gente por aquí. —explicó Draco rápidamente, aunque sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual Potter lo miraba de esa manera.

—De acuerdo —dijo a pesar de todo Potter —, pero, ¿es que te volviste loco? ¿Qué se supone que harás con dos escobas tan caras?

—Pues volar, por supuesto —explicó Draco en tono paciente, dando unos pasos al interior de la tienda.

—¿Con dos escobas?

—Ah… de acuerdo, te puedo prestar una si prometes no malograrla.

—Yo no… —Potter negó rápidamente con la cabeza, parecía contrariado.

—¿Hace cuanto que no vuelas? —preguntó entonces Draco —, yo no lo hago desde hace un par de años —rememoró, recordando que luego de su matrimonio había dejado eso de lado.

Potter se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor, como si quisiera evitar la pregunta. Por un instante Draco pensó en tensar más las cosas, pero se abstuvo, le había dicho a Potter que no estaba ansioso de que le contara su vida, y tenía que ser consecuente con sus promesas.

La mujer estuvo de vuelta casi inmediatamente, cargando una escoba en cada mano y sonriendo ampliamente. Las puso sobre el mostrador y le explicó a Draco todo lo necesario sobre ellas, incluyendo la opción de comprar un seguro contra accidentes, el cual Draco rechazó amablemente.

Salieron unos minutos después, Draco con mucho menos oro en el bolsillo y con una escoba en la mano, mientras Potter lo seguía con la otra escoba en la mano también, luciendo callado y alejado nuevamente.

Draco se maldijo por haber arruinado el día con él, pues esa mañana, aunque no se había mostrado alegre ni nada parecido, parecía de mejor humor.

Avanzaron por la ancha avenida, deteniéndose delante de algunas tiendas de libros y de ropa, hasta que encontraron la lechucería, Potter se mantuvo nuevamente alejado, mirando hacia las lechuzas que permanecían en los percheros, mientras Draco discutía en un holandés mesclado con inglés, con el encargado acerca de la dirección y lo cara que esa lechuza le iba a costar. Completamente vencido, finalmente pagó el importe del envío y ató en la pata de una lechuza marrón con mirada hosca, la nota que le había escrito al medimago la noche anterior, explicándole que Potter y él habían empezado un viaje por el continente, y que no se preocupara por ellos, que las cosas iban mejorando.

—Ocho galeones por una lechuza —bufó Draco en cuanto salieron de la lechucería —¿Puedes creerlo? Es una estafa en toda ley. Un robo.

—Hace un momento no te importó pagar mucho más por dos escobas —contestó Potter, luciendo desinteresado y encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco lo miró un instante y negó con la cabeza, no iba a discutir con él, por más que Potter se esmerara en ello.

—Vamos por este lado —pidió, asegurándose de no tocar a Potter para no enojarlo más, y señalando hacia una de las calles trasversales.

—La salida no queda por este lado —respondió Potter, caminando de todas maneras tras él.

—No, ya lo sé, pero quería dar una vuelta.

—Ah… —suspiró Potter en respuesta, mirando desinteresadamente los locales que habían en esa calle, varios restaurantes con mesas y sillas en la parte de afuera, resguardados por sombrillas. Entonces fue que Harry se dio cuenta de que había sol, levantó la vista y pudo ver el cielo azul, casi sin ninguna nube, y el sol en lo alto.

—Son hechizos de techo —explicó Draco, que se había percatado de la mirada de Potter.

Potter giró hacia él, e inclinó el rostro un poco, parecía dispuesto a replicar algo, pero al final se quedó callado.

—Ya sabes, como los que habían en Hogwarts. Como te expliqué, este lugar, a diferencia del Callejón Diagon, se encuentra bajo tierra, o mejor dicho, bajo mar.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —asintió Potter, aunque de manera poco amable. Draco frunció los labios pero se contuvo y le hizo un gesto para que siguieran caminando.

Avanzaron un par de calles más, todas ellas plagadas de restaurantes, cafeterías y heladerías, hasta que por fin pudieron divisar la pared que limitaba aquel pasaje mágico.

Ambos, casi a la vez, se quedaron quietos, asombrados y mirando hacia el azul océano, con sus peces nadando y sus plantas flotando. Draco, que había estado ya antes en Ámsterdam mágico y había visitado también ese callejón, nunca había podido ver aquello, pues el viaje que había hecho era de negocios y en compañía de su padre y varios socios más, todos interesados en cerrar rápidamente el trato y no en dar un paseo.

Draco fue el primero en dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar la enorme pared de agua; ni siquiera lucía como si se tratara de un acuario, él había visto acuarios antes, con sus enormes muros transparentes, esto era diferente, estaba seguro de que podría tocar el agua si es que apoyaba la palma sobre la pared y de que si metía el brazo un pez lo rozaría.

—¿Es… se sostiene sólo por magia? —preguntó Harry, Draco se dio cuenta recién que estaba a su lado, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y mirando fijamente a la pared de agua.

—Eso creo —susurró Draco, viendo un pez particularmente colorido nadar delante de ellos.

—Vaya —exclamó Harry, apartándose un poco por la presencia de un pez mucho más grande.

—Vamos, hay que recorrerlo —llamó Draco, entusiasmado e indicando uno de los extremos del callejón, esta vez Potter no puso ningún reparo y lo siguió al mismo ritmo.

Ambos avanzaron una calle más, admirando el hechizo que permitía al callejón mágico de Ámsterdam permanecer bajo el océano, hasta que llegaron a lo que era al parecer una tienda turística. Pese a no querer alejarse de aquella pared azul y colorida, ambos entraron y conversaron con el encargado, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que le sonreía de manera mucho más que insinuante a Draco, éste les entregó un pequeño folleto explicativo, sobre la historia del callejón y les contó que les podría alquilar una nave pequeña, para hacer un recorrido debajo del mar, alrededor del callejón.

Potter, que miraba al chico de mala manera, se encogió de hombros cuando Draco le preguntó si se le apetecía hacer eso.

—Vamos, Potter, un poco de diversión no te va matar —insistió Draco.

Harry lo miró de mala manera nuevamente, y luego hacia el chico de cabellos castaños, que se había apartado unos cuantos pasos, seguramente dándoles algo de privacidad.

—No tienes que cambiar tus planes por mí —dijo finalmente —, si quieres ir…

—Contigo —interrumpió Draco —, vamos entonces, sé que eres medio apático y todo eso, pero estoy seguro de que sí te gustará —aseguró, sonriendo un poco y volviendo con el chico de cabello castaño.

Harry resopló en su sitio, mirando a Draco hablar con el otro muchacho y negó con la cabeza, ¿es que acaso Malfoy no se daba cuenta de que ese chico estaba coqueteando con él de manera descarada?

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa —le apuró Draco, mientras el chico de cabello castaño hablaba con una mujer mayor, que había salido de la oficina del fondo.

Luego de que ella le explicó los costos de los paquetes turísticos, Draco se decidió por el más caro de todos, el recorrido más largo además; dejó las escobas nuevas a cargo de la señora y pagó el importe por ambos; mientras el chico de cabello castaño tomaba un par de cosas del mostrador y se preparaba para salir.

Harry no les prestó atención, ni siquiera se interesó en saber qué era lo que el recorrido incluía ni mucho menos los sitios que verían, simplemente se limitó a obedecer a Malfoy cuando éste le pidió que firmara la forma de registro.

Los tres se encaminaron hasta el final del callejón, mientras el chico de cabello castaño, que hacía llamarse Sean, les explicaba que en mil seiscientos veinte los magos y brujas de Ámsterdam habían decidido que era importante tener un lugar oculto de los ojos de los muggles; entonces se llamó a que todos los que quisieran participar entregaran sus ideas, para que se escogiera la mejor. Finalmente había ganado la idea de Anteries: una bruja bastante impopular por sus ideas liberales y adelantadas a su tiempo, que se presentó para el concurso con el nombre de un hombre, y no fue hasta que la idea se puso en práctica y el callejón fue completamente construido que ella reveló su verdadera identidad, haciendo que muchos de los presentes se enojaran.

—Chica lista —sonrió Draco, imaginando divertido la escena de la inauguración del callejón mágico y a la mujer diciendo que no era un hombre sino una chica y a todas las grandes autoridades al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Y muy lista, ya verás —aseguró Sean, mientras llegaban a un pequeño muelle, que consistía en una gran cantidad de naves estacionadas de cara a una de las paredes de agua, Sean los guió, esquivando grupos de magos, hasta una nave, era redonda, pequeña, con apenas cuatro asientos, y completamente transparente.

—¿Tú la piloteas? —preguntó Draco, dejándole el paso a Potter para que entrara.

Harry miró hacia el interior, en la primera fila estaba el asiento del piloto y el copiloto, y en la segunda un amplio asiento para dos pasajeros más, sólo por molestar, pensó en sentarse al frente, como copiloto.

—Sí, es muy sencillo —respondió Sean —, puedes sentarte conmigo adelante y te enseñaré algunas cosas.

Draco sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un instante, algo ronroneando en su pecho, los coqueteos de ese chico eran más que prometedores, si estuvieran solos tal vez sería más fácil, le dio una mirada más a Potter, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, ya moviéndose hacia el asiento de atrás.

—Si es que a tu novio no le molesta —apresuró a aclarar Sean, luciendo poco preocupado de que en verdad Harry fuera su novio; no tenía pinta de ser muy amable y además no quería problemas con los clientes.

—No es mi novio —respondió rápidamente Draco, sentándose en el asiento de adelante y girando un instante a ver a Potter, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el otro lado.

—Genial —sonrió el chico, sentándose tras el volante y moviendo unos cuantos botones para que las puertas se cerraran.

—¿Todo bien, Potter? —preguntó Draco, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás, lo cual era incómodo en un vehículo tan pequeño.

Potter no contestó, apretó más las manos sobre sus brazos y volteó el rostro, ignorándolo completamente.

Draco resopló, empezando a cansarse de tener que adivinar de qué iba el humor de Potter a cada instante y se giró cuando sintió aquella mano rozando su muslo, apenas un instante, antes de apartarse a presionar otro botón del panel de control.

—Oh, lo siento… —dijo entonces Sean, arqueando una ceja y demostrando que en realidad no lo sentía, Draco se olvidó de Potter, no se iba a amargar el día sólo por él, y sonrió de lado, acomodándose nuevamente sobre el asiento.

—No importa.

—Entonces, en marcha —anunció el chico.

Entrar debajo del mar era asombroso, decidió Draco, incluso Potter, que había estado reacio a hacerlo, parecía sorprendido, pegado a una de las paredes de la nave y mirando todo con atención, mientras Sean les explicaba los nombres de algunos de los grupos de peces con los que se cruzaban, o los nombres de las plantas, muchas de ellas mágicas, y sus propiedades.

Durante el recorrido, Sean no había perdido oportunidad para rozar a Draco nuevamente, cada vez de manera más descarada, mientras presionaba algunos botones o señalaba algunas cosas, hasta que terminaron de recorrer todo el alrededor del callejón y se alejaron de él, adentrándose más en el mar. Por un instante todo se quedó a oscuras, podían escuchar el sonido del agua agitándose por el paso de la nave, pero nada más. Draco sintió la mano de Potter, estaba seguro que era la de él, presionarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento y rozando su hombro, y estuvo tentado a levantar su propia mano y tomarla para tranquilizarlo, pero entonces otra mano, una mucho más aventurera, se posó sin mayor recató sobre su entrepierna, presionando con los dedos alrededor, marcando la forma exacta de su pene, que empezó a responder rápidamente, por las caricias brindadas.

Soltó un jadeo bajito, y sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, levantó la mano para alcanzar la de Potter, que se tensó un instante, antes de relajarse, aunque él no lo estaba en absoluto, no con esa mano acariciando con lentitud y sin prisas su miembro, que cada vez se levantaba más y más.

—Lo siento —dijo la voz suave de Sean, Draco sintió los dedos de Potter crisparse y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetándolo con mucha fuerza mientras el otro chico jugueteaba con él, se sintió demasiado sucio y osado —, en un momento más la luz regresará, es un hechizo que necesita algo de tiempo, no podemos simplemente invocarlo, va contra las reglas del mar —continuó Sean, hablando como si no pasara nada.

Pese a que su voz sonaba calmada, Draco sabía que la velocidad con que esa mano se movía mostraba su ansiedad; pero no se quería arriesgar a más, no con Potter a un costado y en medio de la oscuridad. Con algo de pesar usó su mano libre para acariciar el brazo del chico y luego apartarlo con lentitud, esperando encontrar otra oportunidad más adecuada. Sean no se mostró ofendido, apretó su mano suavemente y se retiró, un instante después las luces aparecieron, pese a que pensaban que había pasado bastante tiempo en la oscuridad, no se habían movido mucho, y aún se podía ver el callejón, ahora más pequeño, con sus tiendas, luces de colores y personas moviéndose, como una pequeña ciudadela de esas que venían en las bolas de cristal, sólo que sabían que no había nada envolviendo a esta. Potter alejó su mano casi inmediatamente las luces se encendieron, Draco no se ofendió por ello, ni vio su ligera incomodidad, sino que se preocupó en mirar hacia el exterior y calmar su propia excitación mientras la voz de Sean les anunciaba que se adentrarían un poco más aún.

—Tras la creación del callejón mágico, muchas personas pensaron que aquella era una muy buena idea, sobre todo porque los muggles se mostraron un poco más agresivos cuando el secreto mágico estuvo en peligro debido a un muggle bastante curioso que aseguraba que la magia existía y parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de probarlo. Pese a que eso no pasó a mayores, los magos pensaron que lo mejor era tener lugares secretos dónde vivir, y alejados de los muggles, la idea de Anteries fue entonces comprada y realizada en varios lugares alrededor del callejón mágico —explicó Sean, señalando con una mano hacia el fondo, donde una ciudadela, bastante más grande que la del callejón mágico, iluminaba el medio del mar, esta a diferencia del callejón, tenía muchas más luces e incluso jardines y casas.

—Vaya… ¿La gente vive allí? —preguntó Potter, parecía ya menos molesto, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando la mandíbula en el respaldo del asiento, entre Draco y Sean.

—Sí, yo vivo allí, muchos lo hacen, no es un lugar muy barato que digamos… es decir, la superficie siempre es más económica, pero mi familia es de allí, llevamos generaciones viviendo allí, fuimos de los primeros en habitarla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, girando el rostro para verlo, aunque se encontró con el rostro de Potter, demasiado cerca de él, rozando su mejilla con la nariz, lo que provocó que Potter se espantara y retrocediera, girando para mirarlo asombrado.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco, Potter lo miró un instante más y luego encogió los hombros.

—Está bien —asintió Harry, dejándose caer en el asiento de atrás y mirando hacia el frente.

Draco se giró un poco más, para verlo nuevamente, al parecer preocupado por haberlo ofendido, pero él estaba ya ocupado mirando por uno de los lados hacia el banco de peces multicolores que los rondaba.

—¿Y entonces… todos tienen naves como estás para entrar y salir de ese sitio?

—No —sonrió Sean hacia Draco, al parecer contento con haber llamado su atención nuevamente —, por lo general usan los trasladores y chimeneas; no en todos sitios está permitida la aparición. Algunos tienen naves, pero más que nada es para pasear, para admirar el camino y la ciudad desde afuera.

—Ah…

—Entraremos en unos minutos —anunció el chico, presionando más botones en el tablero y girando un poco el volante, haciendo que la nave se inclinara hacia un lado, lo que provocó que las piernas de ambos se rozaran. Draco sonrió de manera insinuante hacia él mientras ponía su mano en la pierna del chico, cubierta por la delgada tela del pantalón.

—Genial, justo para la hora del almuerzo —aceptó Draco, mientras la nave comenzaba a acercarse más hacia aquella ciudadela.

Atravesaron el agua, y la nave hizo un extraño sonido de succión, mientras aterrizaban en un largo descampado, detrás de ellos se veía el mar y el muro de agua, similar al de callejón pero a mayor escala, el cielo estaba encantado, pero a diferencia del techo del callejón, este mostraba el océano, muchos peses nadando alrededor de ellos, ignorantes de la presencia de toda una gran ciudad.

—Vaya —susurró Potter, saltando de la nave hacia el pasto y fijando la mirada en el cielo.

—El cielo aquí depende del día —explicó entonces Sean, con voz profesional, mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran —, la gente no se ponía de acuerdo en qué era lo que querían que apareciera, así que los encargados de mantenimiento renuevan el hechizo cada día, un día es el cielo y al siguiente el océano. Particularmente me gusta más el cielo —se encogió de hombros el chico, guiándolos por lo que, descubrieron debido a las diversas naves, el estacionamiento, hasta salir a una calle amplia e iluminada, no dejaba de mostrar parecido con el mundo muggle de Ámsterdam.

—Se siente medio claustrofóbico —aceptó Draco, mirando un momento más hacia el cielo y luego hacia las casas.

—Cierto… pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse, yo he estado toda mi vida aquí, así que no es tan difícil para mí.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Draco, acercándose a Potter y mirándolo fijamente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Potter, en voz baja, por un momento le había parecido algo pálido.

—¿Habrá algún sitio donde comer algo por aquí? —preguntó Draco hacia Sean.

—Sí, justamente vamos hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde podremos comer algo en el exterior, o si lo desean en el interior de restaurantes ambientados en la época en que esta ciudad se construyó, en mil setecientos…

Ambos, Draco más entusiasmado que Harry, siguieron al chico mientras éste les explicaba algunos datos de interés sobre el barrio por donde caminaban, señalando casas, datos históricos, y hasta un castillo, más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero bastante imponente a lo alto de una colina, el lugar donde los chicos hacían su educación mágica, aunque no era un internado, Sean declaró haber estudiado allí.

—Nosotros estudiamos en Escocia, en Hogwarts —contestó Draco, estaban ya sentados en la terraza de un restaurante, con platos de comida y una gran jarra de jugo de naranja, y Sean, retomando el tema de la educación, les preguntó dónde habían estudiado ellos.

—Oh, ¿entonces de allí es de donde se conocen? ¿Son amigos de escuela?

Draco miró hacia Harry, que jugaba con su comida, notándose poco interesado en el tema y asintió.

—Nos conocimos en la escuela, es cierto…

Harry estuvo tentado a decir que en realidad no habían sido amigos entonces, y que dudaba, pese a estar viajando juntos, que fueran amigos ahora, pero se abstuvo, metiéndose una buena cantidad de puré de patatas a la boca para resistir la tentación de decir algo malo.

Draco asintió, complacido con ver a Potter alimentarse un poco más que de costumbre y continuó con su conversación con Sean, evitando mencionar cualquier cosa importante o demasiado privada que delatara quiénes eran realmente, no que supusiera que el mundo entero estaría al tanto de ellos, pero lo mejor era no dejar pistas de su paso por allí.

Por la tarde, mientras el calor iba menguando, recorrieron un museo, con cuadros y explicaciones acerca de la historia particular de ese país, hasta la creación de varias ciudades más bajo el mar, vanagloriándose de ser el país pionero en esconderse de esa manera.

Potter continuaba alejado de ellos, mirando todo de manera desinteresada y no interfiriendo entre sus constantes coqueteos, que cada vez eran más descarados.

—Mi familia tiene un pequeño hotel, tal vez podríamos salir esta noche de fiesta y luego podrían quedarse a dormir allí —sugirió Sean cuando empezó a oscurecer y las calles se llenaron de poderosas antorchas y faroles que, combinados con el mar que había alrededor, hacían ver como si se encontraran en un mundo de cuentos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y el hotel es muy lejano?

—No, nada de eso, está a sólo unas calles de aquí, y los clubes también —explicó el chico, su sonrisa era mucho más incitante que antes y Draco sintió su deseo crecer mucho más.

—Eh… no somos chicos de clubes —respondió al fin, dándole una mirada a Potter, no podría meterlo a uno de esos sitios y vigilarlo, peor aún si es que iba con Sean.

Potter alzó la vista hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—Oh, es una lástima, uno se la pasa bastante bien por aquí —suspiró Sean, mirando hacia Potter, al parecer, tratando de convencerlo, creyendo que seguramente él era al que no le gustaba salir de fiesta.

—Estoy seguro de eso, pero…

—¿Nos disculpas un momento? —interrumpiendo Potter; mirando de mala manera al chico, antes de hacerle un gesto a Draco para que se acercara a él.

—Claro, claro… por mí no se preocupen —se apresuró a decir Sean, alejándose unos pasos de ellos, entretenido, aparentemente, en la fachada de una casa de color ladrillo.

—Escucha —empezó Draco, antes de que Potter pudiera decir algo —, no te obligaré a entrar a uno de esos sitios, no estoy tan loco, pero sería divertido que pusieras un poco más de tu parte para disfrutar el paseo; estoy seguro de que eso no te mataría —lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente —; además, de todas maneras es bastante tarde, podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche y mañana regresar al hotel; luego del desayuno marcharemos hacia Paris.

—¿Y tú te irás de fiesta con él? —preguntó Harry, apretando una mano sobre la manga larga de su camiseta, tirando de ella con fuerza; gesto que Draco había descubierto, hacía cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado por la situación.

Draco lo miró un instante y luego giró para ver a Sean, con sus pantalones marcando perfectamente la curva de su respingado trasero. De verdad que le gustaba ese chico, pero también tenía que ser consciente de sus compromisos. Ya en el pasado había sacrificado mucho por hacer lo que era correcto, y ésta vez sentía que el sacrificio le costaba menos, después de todo no le parecía correcto dejar a Potter toda la noche solo; aunque quizá podría arreglar algo para escaparse cuando el chico se hubiera dormido ya.

—No lo haré. Pero nos quedaremos; tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo y luego…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —le interrumpió Harry, no creyendo que Malfoy fuera así de despistado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco extrañado, alejándose unos pasos más de Sean, que había volteado a verlos algo preocupado.

—¡Está coqueteando contigo! —reprochó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir al respecto, no sabía si Potter estaba bromeando, o las razones de su reproche.

—Desde que entramos a su tienda ha estado sobre ti todo el tiempo, ¿para qué crees que te quiere llevar de fiesta?

Draco negó con la cabeza y contuvo una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que sé que está coqueteando conmigo, tonto, ¿es que acaso crees que soy así de despistado?

—¿Tú…? —Harry se sintió mucho más confuso, y lo miró por un largo momento, incapaz de decir nada más.

—¿Si soy gay? —Draco arqueó una ceja, bastante perdido en la conversación; en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a andar admitiendo eso, cierto que Blaise lo sabía, y que Crabbe también, pero el tener que aclarárselo a Potter había parecido innecesario desde el primer momento; supuso que ambos simplemente se habían reconocido.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó suavemente Harry, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado.

—Pensé que lo sabías —respondió Draco, pegándose más a él, buscando privacidad y que Sean, ni nadie más, escuchara su conversación —; aquella tarde en el departamento, al día siguiente de que el medimago Marton se marchara…

—Yo sólo estaba… —Harry negó con la cabeza, recordaba eso, vagamente, aunque no muy consciente de lo que lo había llevado a realizar tremenda insinuación —, yo sólo estaba tentando suerte para poder… ya sabes, escapar.

—Ah —Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada —; muy listo de tu parte querer seducirme sin saber siquiera si estoy o no en tu mismo equipo.

Harry, contrario a lo que Draco había esperado, no río, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y más.

—No me estoy burlando de… —Draco levantó una mano y lo tomó de un hombro, apretándolo suavemente, en parte porque no quería que saliera corriendo, y también porque quería hacerlo sentir reconfortado —, lo siento; sé que dije que no hablaría más del asunto.

Potter se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—No importa, soy yo el que lo ha mencionado.

—¿Tú eres gay? —preguntó entonces Draco, al parecer estaban en el momento de las confesiones, al menos las de índole sexual.

Potter simplemente asintió, ambos se quedaron quietos y callados, mientras los envolvía el ruido de la noche, de familias de magos y brujas pasando cerca de ellos y saliendo del museo cercano.

—Supongo que entonces quieres… —dijo al fin Potter, dándole una mirada más a Sean, que parecía ya algo impaciente.

—No quiero dejarte solo, no me parece correcto hacerlo, tampoco obligarte a ir a un club lleno de…

—¿Tentaciones? —terminó Potter, no parecía realmente molesto por lo que Draco había dicho, parecía más bien abatido.

—No debo dejarte solo, no es justo —dijo Draco, sin responder que sí, que lleno de tentaciones, y que aún no confiaba en él lo suficiente.

—Puedo quedarme una noche solo —suspiró al fin Potter, alejándose un par de pasos de él, sólo entonces Draco notó que su mano seguía sobre el hombro del chico. Draco frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario.

—De verdad, no pasa nada —insistió Potter, encogiéndose de hombros —, además tienes el hechizo, supongo que aunque la aparición esté prohibida aquí, podrás encontrarme si es que decido largarme a hacer algo malo.

—No creo que te vayas a largar a hacer cosas malas, pero dejarte solo…

—De verdad, ve, después de todo, el chico ha estado detrás de ti durante toda la tarde, tiene su mérito.

Draco se mordió un labio y asintió rápidamente, para luego ir a hablar con Sean, no tenía interés en irse de fiesta, cierto que aquello le gustaba, pero no tanto para dejar de lado a Potter, sin embargo, le pidió que los llevara al hotel de su familia y que luego tal vez podrían ir por una copa.

Sean, que parecía encantado con la idea, miraba preocupado a Potter, mientras los llevaba al hotel de su familia, una hermosa casa antigua de cuatro pisos con amplios balcones: habitaciones de techos altos, paredes claras y cortinas oscuras. Se mostró algo confundido cuando Draco pidió una habitación doble, pero no hizo ningún comentario mientras los dejaba en su habitación y acordaba encontrarse con Draco en un par de horas en el lobby.

***O*O*O***

Harry había conseguido unas cuantas revistas en recepción, y se había sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en el balcón, hojeándolas sin interés, mientras escuchaba a Draco moverse en el baño. Cuando el chico salió, un vapor con olor a shampoo y jabón llenó la habitación. No estaba seguro de en qué momento Malfoy había comprado una camisa nueva, pero esa no se la había visto antes, era de color oscura y bastante ceñida, su cabello húmedo caía desordenadamente sobre la frente y los hombros y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

En cuanto sus miradas conectaron, Potter desvió los ojos hacia la revista, recostándose completamente sobre el sillón y tratando de lucir francamente interesado en los chismes sobre la conductora de un programa de radio.

—Bien —dijo finalmente Draco, luego de haber tomado las pociones de la tarde, que siempre cargaba en un bolsillo, con un hechizo de conservación, y haber quedado satisfecho con su apariencia —, ya me voy; no creo que llegue muy tarde, pero si es que tienes sueño, no te preocupes por esperarme despierto.

—Claro —masculló Harry.

—Y si tienes hambre o quieres algo del hotel, puedes pedirlo, no hay ningún problema.

—Ajá.

—¿De verdad vas a estar bien? —preguntó Draco, más preocupado y sentándose en otro de los sillones, junto a Harry, la vista era bastante agradable, pues estaban en una calle poco concurrida y desde esa altura se podía ver el límite con el océano y un pequeño bosque de árboles altos.

—Sí, claro que sí —asintió rápidamente Harry, mirándolo fijamente por un instante, la idea de que Draco era gay le había rondado cuando lo había visto en el departamento, durante los días que habían precedido a su segundo intento de escape, pero cuando fue rechazado pensó que se había equivocado; trató de pensar que el que Draco, pese a ser gay, hubiera dicho que le daba asco, no lo hacía sentir del todo dolido.

—Si te sientes mal, o solo, o cualquier cosa…

—No haré nada malo, Malfoy —interrumpió Harry rápidamente, mirando nuevamente hacia el jardín de en frente.

—Lamento no haber previsto que nos quedaríamos aquí… hubiera podido traer tu libro para que te entretuvieras.

—No estoy aburrido, además el libro lo guardaré para luego, aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer hasta Paris.

—Así es —sonrió Draco, poniéndose en pie y mirando al reloj de pulsera que usaba —, nos vemos entonces.

—Adiós —susurró Harry, viendo cómo salía de la habitación.

Pasó un rato más en silencio, observando la calle y las pocas personas que andaban por allí, caminando solas o en grupos, riendo e incluso algunas discutiendo; hasta que la ansiedad pudo más que él y se levantó, caminó a través de la habitación y bajó hacia el lobby, en cuanto intentó salir a la calle "algo" lo detuvo, simplemente no pudo poner un pie en la calle, una fuerza mayor tiraba de él hacia el interior.

—Maldito Malfoy —masculló, había sido muy iluso al creer que él simplemente confiaría en que no escaparía o haría algo malo.

Vencido, volvió hacia la recepción, la misma señorita que los había atendido cuando llegaron, estaba allí, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—¿Tiene Vodka? —preguntó, golpeando con sus dedos de manera ansiosa el mostrador. La sonrisa de la señorita desapareció, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, no estoy autorizada a venderle alcohol.

—¿No está…? —Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al imaginar a Malfoy advirtiéndoles que no le dieran alcohol —¿Tiene cigarros?

—Sí —asintió rápidamente la mujer —Eso sí tenemos.

Se giró y sacó un paquete de Lucky Strike, y una caja de fósforos con el logo del hotel.

—Malf… mi compañero —se corrigió —dijo que podía cargarlo a la cuenta.

—Sí, no se preocupe por eso, señor, si desea algo de comer también se lo podemos subir a su habitación, o puede tomarlo en el restaurante —sugirió, señalando hacia una gran puerta de madera brillante.

—No… sólo esto, gracias —respondió, antes de darse la vuelta y subir a su habitación nuevamente, abatido y angustiado.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había fumado, pero tampoco recordaba muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas, como se había encargado de recordarle Malfoy. Prendió un cigarro y se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente, sintiéndose encerrado y molesto. Dio una profunda calada al cigarro, tratando de controlarse; lo había hecho bien durante todos esos días, incluso el día anterior, cuando Malfoy le había dado algo de dinero y lo había dejado ir solo por la ciudad.

Le tardó varios cigarrillos más calmarse, hasta que finalmente la ansiedad fue pasando, dejando sólo una estela de remordimiento y pena, pena por él mismo, por haber terminado de la forma en que había terminado, alejado de sus amigos y de su vida, encerrado en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, a merced de Malfoy y sus hechizos de control.

—Realmente estoy enfermo —gimió, subiendo los pies al sillón y abrazándose a sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas y mirando hacia el cielo, aunque luego de un instante apartó la vista, ese "techo", que era el océano, no le parecía agradable y ni reconfortante, y miró hacia el bosque verde, rememorando los jardines de la escuela, cuando podía volar y sentirse libre. Se preguntó si es que realmente Malfoy le prestaría la segunda escoba que había comprado, y si es que sería pronto. Negó con la cabeza, pensando en el chico, en lo extraño que era todo.

—Malfoy si que está loco —suspiró, mientras se ponía en pie, quería darse una larga ducha y meterse a la cama, después de todo, mañana sería otro día, y si había sobrevivido a este, podría sobrevivir al siguiente… Un día a la vez, se dijo, desnudándose y metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua caliente; un día a la vez...

***O*O*O***

Draco volvió pasando la media noche, cuando ya las calles estaban vacías e incluso el hotel parecía demasiado silencioso. Sin hacer mucho ruido se metió en la habitación y se despojó de los zapatos, los calcetines, la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en ropa interior, observó la cama que Potter había escogido, la que estaba más cerca de la ventana, la puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta y supuso que el chico se había dormido observando el jardín de enfrente.

Caminó hacia el baño, dispuesto a darse una rápida ducha antes de dormirse; no podía negar que se había divertido, finalmente Sean lo había invitado a su apartamento, a unas cuantas calles de allí, habían picoteado una cena y bebido unas cuantas copas, antes de terminar en la cama del chico, y sí, había sido complaciente y liberador, pero su mente estaba en Potter, incluso por un rato se había sentido ansioso, y no había sabido si atribuir esa ansiedad a Potter o a él mismo, pero esa sensación desapareció pronto, aunque no dejaba de sentirse algo culpable por dejarlo solo, pese a todos los hechizos e instrucciones que había dejado, y al llegar y verlo durmiendo tranquilamente había sentido mucho alivio.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, envuelto en una toalla, miró nuevamente hacia el chico, que permanecía inmóvil bajo las sábanas, sabiéndose a salvo, se desprendió de la toalla y se aplicó un hechizo de secado, antes de jalar los pantalones de algodón que había comprado en una tienda a unas calles de allí, para él y para Potter, y ponérselos, cuando giró hacia la cama, se sobresaltó al ver a Harry, sentado y con mirada somnolienta.

—Lo lamento —se excusó, no queriendo preguntar si es que había estado observándolo mientras se cambiaba —, no quise despertarte.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó Potter, dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente —, de todas maneras quería estar atento a que llegaras bien.

—Ah… —Draco se metió en la cama y se tendió de costado, distinguiendo la figura de Potter, que también le daba la cara, aún en la oscuridad. —No tenías que preocuparte.

—Supongo que después de tantos días de tenerte siempre cerca, se sentía raro.

Draco sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Gracias por preocuparte, sigue durmiendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Descansa —dijo Harry con voz suave, antes de girarse y abrigarse un poco más.

—También tú —susurró Draco, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente.

***O*O*O***

Gracias a todos por leer, como dije, estoy sin internet y estoy en la casa de un amigo, que me ha prestado su conexión por un rato, por lo que estoy atrasada con los comentarios, pero sepan que los agradezco y mucho.

Además, les quería recomendar los siguientes links:

Por el cumpleaños de Harry, tengo un par de fics allí:

**harrython**

http : / / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

Y luego la premiación a los mejores fics, arts, etc; !aquí tengo nominaciones!, y como me han dicho que se vale hacer publicidad, les paso el link, hay muy buenos trabajos y todos merecen un voto, así que anímense a participar:

**harryawards**

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Y ahora sí, me voy, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que tengan muy buena semana.

Zafy


	8. 7

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que la hayan pasado bien, hay varios que están de vacaciones, espero que las estén disfrutando al máximo XD

Antes de empezar hoy, les quiero comentar que estas semanas he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y la familia, por lo que recién he podido contestar a los comentarios atrazados esta semana, pero me he dado cuenta que en verdad estoy muy atareada, por lo que he decidido que tendría un poco más de tiempo libre, para escribir sobre todo, si es que publico más rápido, como saben la historia ya está terminada en mi pc, por lo que la voy a colgar en estos días, conforme vaya revisando los capítulos, para que los puedan ir leyendo.

Ahora sí, los dejo para que puedan leer...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Abrió los ojos con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la sensación de algo ácido subiendo por su garganta, se puso en pie como pudo, y tambaleándose y sujetándose de las paredes, llegó al baño, dejándose caer de rodillas delante del retrete, donde vomitó.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó Harry desde la puerta, pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado vaciando su estómago para intentar siquiera responder.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió aquellas manos apartándole el cabello y sosteniéndolo, hasta que las nauseas terminaron y se dejó caer a un lado, apoyado contra la pared, como pudo levantó la mano y jaló la palanca para hacer correr el agua, mientras una toalla mojada se posaba en su frente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry, había estado sentado en la terraza cuando había escuchado a Malfoy correr hacia el baño.

—Gracias —masculló Draco, la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor, sin embargo, la toalla húmeda sobre su frente, y otra más, recién reparó en ella, limpiando su rostro con gentileza, lo hizo sentir reconfortado.

—Te ves muy pálido —comentó Harry, arrodillado delante de él y mirándolo con atención; Draco estuvo a punto de replicar, pero las nauseas volvieron y se tuvo que girar hacia el inodoro nuevamente.

—Ya… ya… —susurró Harry, con una mano sobre su espalda y apartándole el cabello nuevamente; Draco jaló la palanca y se recostó contra la pared una vez más, tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para sentirse mejor, pero era muy difícil, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, era como si estuviera latiendo, al mismo ritmo que su acelerado corazón, y todo se veía demasiado borroso.

—Necesito —logró decir al fin —un momento… déjame solo.

—Pero, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry sin apartarse de él, aún sosteniendo la toalla húmeda sobre su frente —no parece que tuvieras temperatura, aunque es normal que tengas frío después de haber vomitado.

—Sólo necesito un momento —repitió Draco, mirando hacia Harry con atención, su ceño fruncido, su mirada preocupada, se sintió extraño bajo ese escudriño y apartó la mirada lo más a prisa que pudo, pese a la habitación dándole vueltas.

—¿Es una resaca? No pensé que habrías tomado tanto… anoche parecías muy bien.

—Debe ser algo que comí —se obligó a responder Draco, aunque sí Harry no lo dejaba pronto perdería la paciencia —, ya me siento mejor.

Harry le dio una mirada desconfiada y se puso en pie lentamente, apartando las toallas húmedas de la frente de Draco y le tendió una mano. Draco pareció dudar un poco en tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo, presionándola con fuerza. Harry pudo ver sus ojos desenfocados y la forma como su otra mano temblaba al apoyarse del lavabo mientras se ponía en pie y no le pareció que realmente se tratara de una indigestión, tal vez una resaca, pero si Malfoy hubiera estado borracho la noche anterior, él se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres que consiga algo en recepción?

Draco recordó que había instruido a los del hotel en no venderle nada que no fueran cigarrillos o comida a Potter, ni siquiera medicinas, por suerte no las necesitaba.

—No, estoy bien —negó mientras enfocaba su mirada en el espejo del baño, realmente lucía fatal, no le gustaba que la gente lo viera débil, enfermo… _moribundo_. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, con más fuerza ésta vez. _No soy un moribundo, aún no lo soy, sólo es un mal momento._

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —susurró Harry, mirándolo a través del espejo y retrocediendo hasta apoyarse contra la pared opuesta.

—Un poco —respondió mirándolo a través del espejo, la preocupación en su mirada le hizo sentir algo extraño. No imaginó el día en que Potter se preocuparía por él, menos después de haberlo encerrado en su departamento y luego haberlo obligado a viajar con él. —¡Acco Varita! —llamó, apartando la vista de Potter y levantando una mano, la varita, que estaba en la mesa de noche, voló hasta su mano con rapidez.

—Bien… estaré afuera —asintió Harry, mirando hacia la mano en que Draco sostenía la varita, antes de salir.

—Potter —pidió Draco, antes de que éste cerrara la puerta —, por favor, ve a recepción y diles que le digan a Sean que aún tardaremos un poco en bajar, dijo que nos esperaría para desayunar y luego regresarnos al callejón.

—Claro… ¿No quieres que te traiga un café? Eso es bueno para las resacas…

—No tengo resaca —recitó Draco —, pero un café no sería mala idea… si no te molesta, claro.

—No, ya vuelvo —al fin Potter cerró la puerta y Draco escuchó un instante después la puerta de la habitación cerrarse también, entonces aplicó un hechizo para sellar la puerta del baño y abrió el estante que estaba sobre el lavabo, conjuró unas cuantas palabras y éste se removió, dejando a la vista una hilera de pociones, etiquetadas con fechas, horas y efectos. Podía ser que quisiera ser un poco alocado e ir dónde lo llevara el viento, pero no por eso sería irresponsable, no las dejaba en ningún lado, y tampoco al alcance de Potter.

Bebió las pociones que le correspondían para la mañana, y también la que servía para quitarle esa sensación de vértigo y mareo, la que era para las nauseas era la que más detestaba, sabía precisamente a eso, pero conocía su efectividad así que, sin pensárselo mucho, la bebió. En cuanto lo hizo apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo y aguardó un instante, tal como sabía que pasaría, los síntomas comenzaron a desaparecer con rapidez. Cuando se sintió mejor levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia el cargamento de pociones que tenía allí, y por primera vez no sintió rabia, o frustración, sintió pena por sí mismo, por tener que estar atado a todo ese procedimiento, porque sabía que pronto, las mil y un pociones que tomaba al día no le servirían para nada.

Levantó la varita y susurró un par de hechizos, las pociones fueron alineándose y guardándose en un gabinete pequeño que había al lado, uno encantado para caber en su bolsillo, el proceso demoraba al menos un par de minutos, pero era lo más efectivo que había para trasladarlas sin echarlas a perder. En cuanto tuvo el gabinete con todas las pociones y cerrado, lo tomó en la mano y puso el armario tal como había estado antes. Antes de salir del baño miró nuevamente hacia el piso, las toallas húmedas que Potter había usado para confortarlo ya habían desaparecido y en su lugar, colgadas junto a los albornoces con el logo del hotel, habían otras, secas y limpias. Eso tenían de bueno los lugares mágicos.

Potter aún no volvía de la recepción, pero eso no lo preocupó, se quitó los pantalones sudados y los dejó sobre el piso, guardó el gabinete de pociones en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y dejó todo listo sobre la cama; para luego meterse nuevamente al baño, que ahora estaba ya completamente limpio y con olor a pino, y darse una ducha.

Bajo el agua caliente se relajó mucho más, la pena que había sentido un momento antes era sólo un recuerdo, no debía sucumbir a ella, no debía pensar en eso, no tenía caso porque no había nada que pudiera hacer y debía aceptarlo.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, de ánimo y de salud, salió del baño, arropado con el albornoz, Potter estaba sentado en la terraza, pero había girado el sillón para mirar hacia el interior de la habitación; delante de él, en una pequeña mesa, había dos tazas de humeante café y una azucarera.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias —respondió Draco, tratando de sonreír amablemente mientras llegaba al balcón y hacía girar un sillón también, para sentarse junto a Potter.

—Que bueno, ¿seguro que es algo que comiste?

—Probablemente, tengo un estómago muy delicado —declaró Draco, levantando un poco más el rostro e imitando al chico arrogante que era en la escuela, no que hubiera dejado de serlo del todo, pero ahora por lo menos era un poco más inteligente y sabía cuándo y con quién comportarse de esa manera.

—Vaya, debí imaginármelo —suspiró Potter, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, no parecía muy interesado realmente en seguir con la conversación.

—Sabes, normalmente la gente usa los balcones para mirar hacia el exterior, no hacia el interior —hizo notar Draco, levantando su taza de café y aspirando el olor por un momento.

—Eso está sin azúcar —advirtió Potter.

—Así lo tomo, gracias.

—Ah… —Potter se encogió de hombros y paseó la mirada por la habitación, las camas ya estaban tendidas, pese a que se habían levantado solo media hora antes. —Ya me aburrí de ver el bosque de enfrente —comentó, recordando la observación de Malfoy —aunque hoy toca hechizo de cielo, aún así no se me olvida que en verdad no es el cielo.

—No te preocupes, desayunaremos y volveremos a tierra muggle, entonces tomaremos el auto y seguiremos por la carretera —medio consoló Draco, Potter parecía más contento en la superficie que en esa ciudad inframarina, se preguntó si es que acaso se sentiría encerrado y claustrofóbico.

Potter solo se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo realmente, y dio un sorbo más a su café antes de ponerse en pie.

—Bien, entonces iré a ducharme también.

***O*O*O***

Sean los esperaba ya en recepción, saludó a ambos con un apretón de manos, Potter lo miraba de manera extrañada, seguramente imaginando que era una forma poco normal de interactuar entre amantes, pero Draco era así, y se lo había dejado claro a Sean la noche anterior, no quería que eso se convirtiera en un día de manitas tomadas o besos ocultos, menos delante de Potter.

Sean, luego de preguntar si es que habían dormido cómodamente en el hotel, los llevó a un bonito lugar, estilo siglo XVIII, uno que tenía una gran historia de familias enfrentadas por amor y oro, la cual Sean relató mientras les traían un gran desayuno.

Draco no se sorprendió de lo poco que Potter comió, tampoco de que se negara a comprar algo más de ropa antes de volver al hotel, pero, como ya estaba cansado de verlo con esas camisetas de mangas largas, las cuales se ponían cada vez más largas ya que no dejaba de jalarlas con insistencia, le compró unas cuantas camisetas de manga corta, además de pantalones, calcetines, ropa interior y una mochila amplia, para que pudiera poner todo allí.

—No necesito todo esto —declaró Harry, cansado de que Draco quisiera comprarle cosas, ¿por qué no entendía que no quería?

—Lo necesitarás —negó con la cabeza Draco, dejando la mochila, una mágica y especial, como decía la tienda dónde la habían comprado "para aventureros", con muchísimos bolsillos y hechizos de agrandamiento y espacio —, no puedes andar sólo con esas dos camisetas que usas.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me compres cosas, ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti entenderlo?

—O para ti aceptar un favor —replicó Draco, estaban ya de vuelta en el hotel muggle de Ámsterdam, luego de despedirse de Sean en la tienda de turismo, recoger sus escobas y dar unas cuantas vueltas más por el callejón, donde habían comprado la mochila, además de algunos implementos como botas y hasta una tienda de campaña, aunque Draco dudaba que la usaran, le hacía gracia tener una en el auto.

—Iré a ducharme y cambiarme —respondió Potter, tomando algo de ropa entre las manos y metiéndose de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió a Draco no le sorprendió que usara nuevamente una de las viejas camisetas con mangas largas, puso los ojos en blanco pero no quiso seguir discutiendo, era cerca de medio día y quería empezar a moverse nuevamente.

***O*O*O***

Puso algo de música en la radio y se fueron alejando del hotel y también de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato, mientras Draco miraba a los letreros y entraba finalmente en la autopista, con camino a la siguiente ciudad en la que pararían: Bruselas.

Cierto que quería llegar a Paris, pero eso no significaba que inmediatamente, aún tenían tiempo y podían detenerse a conocer más cosas aún.

—Oye, Potter —dijo, bajando un poco el sonido de la radio. Potter que estaba mirando hacia uno de los lados, viendo los grandes arbustos que delimitaban la carretera, giró dando un respingo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú tienes casa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, extrañado por la pregunta.

—Casa, departamento, un lugar donde vivir.

—Ah… sí, tengo una casa en Londres y un departamento en Bristol —respondió rápidamente Harry.

—Estabas lejos de ambos sitios cuando nos encontramos.

Harry se sonrojó un poco y Draco pensó que tal vez había cruzado la línea nuevamente con él, mientras lo observaba jalar las mangas de su camiseta.

—Lo siento, no lo quise decir como un reproche —se justificó, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien… yo no tenía muy en claro dónde estaba siquiera.

Draco arqueó una ceja, extrañado por eso, pero no agregó nada más, no quería presionarlo para que le contara que había perdido la noción de hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba debido a las drogas.

—¿Desde cuándo vives en York? —preguntó Harry luego de un rato más, en que se la pasó meditando, o mejor dicho, tratando de recordar, qué estaba haciendo en York y cómo había ido a parar allí, pero por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió.

—No vivo en York, vivo en la mansión, con mis padres y… —Draco se detuvo, mejor era no recordar a su esposa y toda la cantaleta de: "Tengamos un hijo antes de que mueras" —, en Wiltshire.

—Ah…

—Ese departamento lo uso cuando tengo que alejarme un poco de casa.

—¿Era un lugar escondido? —preguntó extrañado, por lo que sabía la mayoría de sus amigos ya no vivía con sus padres y le pareció raro que Draco, siendo al parecer tan autosuficiente, sí lo hiciera.

—Algo así —sonrió Draco.

—¿Te estabas refugiando allí de tus padres?

—Sí, pero sólo por un día, en verdad estaba rumbo a Newcastle cuando nos… cruzamos.

—¿En verdad choqué contigo? —preguntó Harry, luego de un momento de silencio, Draco lo miró de reojo, antes de reparar en que pronto necesitaría agregar algo de combustible al auto.

—En realidad saltaste sobre mí, con la moto.

—Ah… ¿Y no te lastimaste?

—Nah, tu moto, por más grande que sea, no puede contra mi automóvil —se ufanó Draco.

—Es bueno saberlo —suspiró Harry, mirando hacia el camino nuevamente.

—Está escondida en York, me refiero a tu moto —aclaró Draco, desviándose de la carretera para llegar a una estación de servicio.

—Tal vez esté dañada.

—Cuando volvamos podrás verla.

—¿Y eso será pronto? —preguntó Harry, un poco más interesado, meditando en que Malfoy no le había dicho cuándo volverían.

—No creo… —se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la velocidad para entrar a la estación de servicios —, creo que en cuatro meses.

Harry abrió la boca asombrado, no había esperado que aquello durara tanto, pero la mirada de Draco había cambiado, había algo extraño allí.

—Compremos algunas cosas allí dentro —propuso Draco luego de que el tanque fuera rellenado, aparcando en uno de los estacionamientos de la tienda pequeña que formaba parte de la estación de servicios.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El interior estaba fresco y no había nadie, a un lado, la cajera leía una revista bastante colorida, ella levantó la vista hacia ellos en cuanto la campanilla de la puerta sonó, les hizo un ligero asentimiento y volvió a su lectura.

—Busca un poco de agua… y algo para comer —pidió Draco —, yo ya vuelvo.

Harry lo miró alejarse hacia los baños y se preguntó si es que acaso se sentiría mal nuevamente, desde el incidente de aquella mañana en el hotel de la zona mágica de Ámsterdam no había vuelto a verse tan enfermo, pero habían pequeñas cosas, como el dolor de cabeza que había tenido en el Ferry y lo cansado que se veía luego, que le daba a entender que quizá Draco no estaba siendo completamente honesto con él.

Luego de tomar un par de botellas de agua y unos emparedados de uno de los refrigeradores, estuvo entreteniéndose entre los estantes con guías turísticas y libros, recordó el libro de Ana Frank, que aún iba a la mitad, no había podido terminarlo aún, pero esperaba hacerlo durante esa noche, aunque no estaba muy seguro de su destino final. Levantó un libro pequeño, que en realidad era un enorme mapa, con señales en los lugares más populares de Europa y se entretuvo mirando las marcas y datos, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Giró sobresaltado, casi dejando caer el mapa al piso, y suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo se trataba de Malfoy.

—¿Estás… asustado? —preguntó Draco, no sabiendo exactamente cómo formular su pregunta.

—No, sólo estaba concentrado y me has sorprendido.

—Ah… vamos a sentarnos un momento —pidió Draco en voz baja, señalando hacia el otro lado de la tienda, hacia unas mesas y sillas plásticas de color rojo.

—¿No deberíamos primero pagar esto?

—Cierto —asintió Draco, había tomado unas cuantas pociones en el baño, pero quería esperar un poco a que los mareos terminaran antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente —. Lleva eso también, se ve interesante —dijo cuando Harry ya dejaba la guía nuevamente en el estante.

Una vez que hubieron pagado, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en una de las mesas plásticas, la más pegada al exterior de la tienda, podían ver los autos entrando y saliendo, y algunos otros cruzando la autopista a gran velocidad.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Harry prudentemente, mientras observaba de reojo las manos temblorosas de Draco levantar la botella de agua para darle un sorbo.

—Sí... claro que sí —Draco dio una profunda bocanada de aire y sonrió un poco —, a ver, vamos a ver ese mapa.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues para ver dónde vamos a ir.

—Pensé que habías dicho que iríamos a Paris.

—Sí, lo dije, e iremos, pero pienso que tal vez nos podamos detener en algunos sitios antes, y ver otras cosas más, había pensado en Bruselas… —se encogió de hombros Draco, mientras extendía el mapa sobre la mesa, buscando su ubicación actual.

Pese a que intentó hacerlo participar, Harry no se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado con ayudarlo a elegir un lugar al cual ir, así que al final decidió que pasarían la noche en Turnhout (1), además que ya se moría de ganas de poder probar las escobas nuevas y debía buscar un lugar lo suficientemente amplio y aislado para hacerlo.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Harry, cuando los dos estaban ya metidos en el auto y Draco arrancaba.

—Ahora conoceremos Belgica —anunció Draco con una sonrisa. Harry entrecerró los ojos un poco y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé qué idioma hablan allí —masculló.

—Bueno… ya lo veremos, ¿no?

***O*O*O***

Turnhout era un sitio bastante agradable, con muchos árboles y bosques a los lados, parecía una ciudad mucho más tranquila que Ámsterdam; Harry y él se hospedaron en un hotel pequeño, con pocas habitaciones y que en realidad era una gran casa antigua reconstruida, nada que ver con los finos hoteles que habían visto en Ámsterdam, pero que le daban una sensación de hogar bastante agradable.

Llegaron casi al anochecer y se instalaron en una habitación con camas dobles; Draco sabía que Potter se sentía algo raro compartiendo habitación, pero no podía dejarlo completamente solo aún, sabía bien que había tenido un tipo de ataque de ansiedad la noche en que habían estado en la ciudad acuática de Ámsterdam y no podía ir por todos lados pagando para que lo detuvieran, ese, después de todo, era su trabajo, su compromiso, y a veces sentía que el tiempo no le alcanzaría para lograr que se recuperara.

Durante la primera noche que pasaron allí, Harry se quedó en la pequeña antesala de la habitación, leyendo; al parecer la lectura estuvo muy entretenida, pues ya era muy avanzada la madrugada cuando Draco lo sintió caminar hacia el interior de la habitación y meterse en la cama.

Al día siguiente Draco despertó primero, cosa que no le sorprendió, considerando que Potter se había acostado tan tarde. No quiso despertar ni perturbar a su compañero, así que se bañó y vistió en completo silencio, aprovechando para tomar sus pociones diarias también. Luego de eso tomó el libro que Potter había dejado sobre la mesa de la antesala y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, para darle una hojeada a lo que a Potter le había parecido tan interesante como para quedarse hasta tan tarde.

Mientras hojeaba el libro y recordaba la historia que había leído en el museo, le daba algunas miradas a Potter, estaba recostado de lado, sobre la cama, con las sábanas, pese al calor, envolviéndolo completamente, sus labios expulsaban el aire con lentitud y su semblante era bastante sereno. Visto así, Potter no parecía tener ningún problema, parecía tranquilo y pacifico… tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba, encontrar paz y tranquilidad, serenidad… Recordó entonces los libros que el medimago Marton le había dado y dejó a un lado el libro de Ana Frank y buscó el tema que tenía en mente, recordaba haber leído el título pero no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para leerlo, no quería hacerlo delante de Potter y las cosas habían ido algo rápidas desde que el medimago se había ido a Estados Unidos.

Encontró el capítulo que hablaba de la relación de traumas emocionales y psicológicos con las adicciones a drogas y alcohol, leyó atentamente todo lo que ponían allí, y les dio la razón, él no había estado allí durante la guerra, sólo había tenido las noticias que sus amigos –Blaise principalmente— le contaban por cartas, y aún así le parecían desalentadoras y aterradoras, en ese entonces ni siquiera había intentado imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas realmente, y ahora que lo pensaba, Potter debió haber visto y hecho cosas espantosas… Le parecía mentira que, tras cinco años, la guerra aún siguiera cobrando víctimas, como Potter, que era una víctima de las circunstancias y que aún arrastraba las cadenas y los pesares de ella.

Inclinó el rostro un poco más, mirándolo con atención, tratando de memorizar esa expresión, su rostro completamente plácido, esa era su meta, hacer que él tuviera paz, que fuera lo suficientemente feliz como para no desear arruinar su vida, que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para no caer nuevamente en ninguna adicción, que quisiera vivir.

Harry abrió los ojos, parpadeando confuso y Draco se lanzó hacia atrás, algo sobresaltado.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró Harry sentándose lentamente y buscando los lentes de la mesa de noche.

Draco tomó los libros de la cama y se sentó correctamente, tratando de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas, por haber sido pillado mirando a Potter, desapareciera.

—Hola, te has quedado dormido.

—¿Y me estabas observando?

—No. Para nada —negó poniéndose en pie y guardando el libro del medimago en su maleta y dejando el de Harry sobre la mesa de noche —, sopesaba la mejor forma de despertarte.

—Ah… —Harry frunció el ceño y miró alrededor un momento, el día ya estaba bastante avanzado y las ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar el sol, calentando la habitación.

Draco vio la expresión de Harry tornarse nuevamente triste y cansada, y suspiró, pensando en que realmente tendría muy poco tiempo para ayudarlo a superar todo ello, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su problema realmente, pero como dicen, si no lo intentas…

—Ya que has despertado, hay que ir a desayunar, luego tengo ganas de pasear —empezó a planificar Draco, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación y abriendo completamente las cortinas, para que la luz del sol entrara por completo.

—No tengo…

—Ya, ganas ni hambre —interrumpió Draco con un bufido —, Vamos, Potter, ¿cuántos días mantendremos esta conversación? Ya sabes la respuesta.

—En realidad iba a decir ropa limpia —contestó Harry, sentándose sobre la cama con lentitud —quería saber si podíamos dejar unos pantalones y unas camisetas en la lavandería antes de irnos… para que las laven, supongo que no debe ser muy caro y…

—Ah… —Draco sonrió un poco, el primer día que Potter aparentemente no iba a poner reparos en colaborar, él ya lo estaba resondrando —, no es problema, déjalo sobre la cama y se lo decimos a la recepcionista antes de salir, sin embargo, sí que tienes ropa, compramos bastantes cosas en Ámsterdam.

—Tú las compraste, no yo —suspiró Harry —y bueno… prefiero estas camisetas —tomó una camiseta del armario, una de las que tenían mangas largas y dejó otras dos, también de mangas largas, sobre la cama, junto con dos pares de pantalones, antes de meterse al baño.

Draco miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia la ropa, si hacía desaparecer esas camisetas Potter no tendría más opción que usar las nuevas, aunque era algo un tanto infantil, tan infantil como sólo querer usar siempre las mismas camisetas teniendo más ropa a mano. Negó con la cabeza, Potter parecía con ganas de ser amable hoy y no tenía deseos de arruinarlo.

Luego de desayunar, (Potter seguía comiendo poco, pero no tan poco como antes), y consultar con la recepcionista, se hicieron de un pequeño tríptico de lugares turísticos, tomaron el auto y unas cuantas botellas de agua, que Draco se encargó de congelar y mantener con un hechizo de enfriamiento en el asiento trasero, y partieron, dispuestos a aprovechar el día al máximo. Al menos más Draco que Harry, que miraba siempre hacia la ventanilla, pareciendo bastante ausente, aunque Draco debía reconocer que su actitud cada vez era más positiva.

Visitaron la Plaza Mayor, el Ayuntamiento y la Iglesia de San Pedro, del siglo XV. Su interior estaba decorado con preciosos cuadros del siglo XVII y Harry y él pasaron mucho rato admirándolos, en silencio. Draco tenía que reconocer que le sorprendía que Potter se mantuviera entretenido con arte. Cerca de allí encontraron el Castillo de los Duques de Brabante, rodeado por un foso, un castillo construido en el siglo XIV y que hoy albergaba el Palacio de Justicia.

—Mira, aquí hablan de un museo de naipes, parece interesante… —propuso Draco, mientras señalaba al tríptico que tenía entre manos y queriendo guardar la tarde, luego del almuerzo, para volar.

—¿De naipes, dices?

—Eso dice aquí —indicó Draco, extendiendo el folleto para ponerlo en la cara de Potter, que arrugó la nariz y retrocedió un poco.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice allí —rebatió Harry.

—Ah… —Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró hacia Harry —¿Entonces, vamos?

—Claro —suspiró Harry, agotado y algo hambriento, por lo general era Draco el que marcaba las horas de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y siempre a horarios más o menos similares, que esta vez no se quisiera detener a almorzar era raro.

El museo de Naipes fue bastante entretenido para ambos, y pasaron mucho más rato del esperado admirando las diferentes imágenes y formas de hacer los naipes, Draco se sorprendió y maravilló un poco cuando Potter incluso hizo un par de preguntas al guía turístico al que habían sido asignados, por un estúpido momento estuvo a punto de preguntar si es que también tenía problemas con el juego, pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso escuchó atentamente a las respuestas y explicaciones que el anciano muggle les daba.

Almorzaron bastante tarde, en un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad, en la terraza, dejando que los rayos de sol los calentaran.

—Mañana partiremos a Amberes —anunció Draco, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Amberes? —Harry arrugó la nariz y sacó el mapa que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, cuidando de voltear las tazas y platos.

—Sigue en Belgica, Potter —se burló Draco, mirando hacia la ciudad, hacia la gente caminando, los autos pasando y sintiéndose completamente tranquilo.

—Lo sé —bufó Harry. Draco arqueó una ceja, de manera divertida, y Harry entrecerró los ojos, una cosa era que lo llevara a rastras por toda Europa por el simple capricho de hacerlo, y otra que se burlara de él. —No soy un ignorante, ¿sabes?

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —se defendió Draco, percibiendo el tono agresivo de Harry —, en fin, guarda eso y tómate tu té de una vez por todas, que tengo más planes.

—¡Claro! —respondió Harry con sarcasmo, mientras doblaba el mapa de la mejor manera posible —, lo que el señor ordene.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o hoy has amanecido más agresivo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no le contestó, comenzó a beber su té con lentitud, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera mucho más pesado.

—Vamos, Potter, ¿no puedes, por una sola vez, tratar de andar de buen ánimo?

Harry no contestó y siguió tomando a sorbos pequeños su té, el que le había parecido bueno hasta sólo unos instantes antes.

—De acuerdo, no quise decir que eras ignorante, después de todo no nos enseñaban geografía en la Escuela… —Draco se encogió de hombros —, eso es algo que normalmente hacían en casa, antes de que llegara la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Estudiabas en casa antes de la carta de Hogwarts? —preguntó curioso, mientras recordaba los días que pasaba metido en el pequeño estudio que le habían creado en la Mansión, rodeado de tutores y libros.

—No.

—Ah… —Draco arrugó la nariz y levantó la mano para que le trajeran la cuenta —, ¿en una escuela entonces?, he escuchado que algunos lo hacían.

—¿Estás intentando averiguar sobre mi pasado? —preguntó Harry de manera seria, al momento que un hombre vestido de negro les traía la cuenta en una pequeña bandeja plástica, su tono debió ser más agresivo de lo pensado, pues el hombre arqueó una ceja y se alejó rápidamente, seguramente no deseando presenciar una discusión personal.

—No, claro que no —Draco negó con la cabeza para darle mayor énfasis a su respuesta —, no pensé que te ofendería… yo estudié en casa, tal vez hubiera sido divertido hacerlo en una escuela —reflexionó en voz alta, sopesando que tal vez la habría pasado mejor con otros niños.

—No me interesa dónde estudiaste, Malfoy —reprochó Harry con rabia, rabia que en realidad no sabía de dónde provenía, sintió sus manos empezar a sudar y dejó la taza de té de mala manera sobre la mesa, provocando un sonido estridente, a la vez que su corazón empezaba a bombear con más fuerza. —No me interesa saber nada de ti, ni siquiera estar aquí.

Draco no contestó, pensando que lo mejor era alejarse de la mira de la rabia, inexplicable, debería añadir, de Potter. Pagó la cuenta y dejó una suculenta propina mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a su acompañante de reojo.

Harry pasó las manos sobre los pantalones, tratando de secarlas y se puso en pie, jaló las mangas de su camiseta un poco más y escondió las manos en ellas, mientras su mente le decía que tal vez necesitaba algo para relajarse, algo pequeño, sólo una vez, una sola toma para calmarse, sabía que lo había estado haciendo medianamente bien durante ese tiempo, pero una pequeña ración de cualquier calmante sería lo ideal en ese momento.

—Ni lo pienses —criticó Draco, cuando ambos ya caminaban por la calle, mirándolo enfadado, los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más, asombrado —¿crees que no lo siento? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Rabia? ¡No, Potter, mierda, no! —no le interesó levantar la voz en medio de la calle.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —Harry se cruzó de brazos y, pese al sol que aún había en la calle, sintió algo de frío.

—Claro que lo sé —contradijo Draco —, crees que necesitas tomar alguna cosa, estás ansioso, tu corazón bombea más rápido de lo normal, te falta el aire y piensas que todo se solucionará si es que consigues algo que te alivie.

—Yo… no…

—Pero no es así —interrumpió Draco —, de ninguna manera lo harás, no habrá un poco de nada para ti, una pequeña dosis de cualquier cosa sólo te hará caer nuevamente en lo mismo, y no lo permitiré, ¡demonios que no! —concluyó con los ojos entrecerrados, rabioso porque una simple discusión pusiera a Potter en ese estado.

Harry pareció más enfadado aún y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese hechizo es una mierda, no te puede decir tanto de mí.

—Sí que puede, y debes acostumbrarte —contestó Draco, cierto que el hechizo sólo le decía que Potter se sentía ansioso, pero había leído los libros del medimago Marton un poco y conocía los síntomas de la ansiedad.

Harry frunció más el ceño, pero no replicó, Draco sabía que la batalla no había terminado, podía sentir su furia y sabía que, pese a no haber querido, se había puesto en la mira de su rabia.

—Vamos, quiero hacer algo —dijo Draco luego de un momento más, hablando con calma, tratando de dejar atrás el mal momento.

—Como lo dije, lo que el señor ordene, se hará.

Draco le dio una mirada de rabia pero no contestó, caminaron hasta el automóvil y se metieron en el en silencio, arrancó y puso la música alta, se sentía extraño, era raro poder percibir la ansiedad que emanaba de Potter, sentir lo que alguien más sentía, en este caso rabia, y no entender de dónde provenía.

Avanzaron por el centro de la ciudad, acompañados únicamente del sonido de la radio de música electrónica que había sintonizado, un ritmo repetitivo que le recordaba a algunas discotecas a la que había sido asiduo un par de años antes, la rabia en Potter no había mermado ni un poco cuando salieron de la ciudad y se internaron por una de las carreteras secundarias, el paisaje cambió poco a poco, dejando ver ahora sólo campos verdes a los lados y casas amplias y blancas, con rejas de madera en frente, hasta que éstas comenzaron a ser más espaciadas aún y llegaron a un lugar que parecía deshabitado.

—Debes combatirlo —dijo Draco, deteniendo el auto por completo, y silenciando la música —, eso no puede ser más fuerte que tú —recitó lo que había leído en otro de los libros que el medimago Marton le había dado.

Harry no giró a mirarlo, continuó observando el campo verde y la forma como los rayos de sol iluminaban todo, en apariencia era un paisaje feliz, pero él no podía sentirse de esa manera.

—Vamos, esto te animará —continuó Draco, abriendo las puertas del auto y saliendo, mientras sacaba las escobas observó de reojo a Harry, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y completamente rígido.

—Volaremos un rato, esa sensación apartará cualquier cosa negativa en la que estés pensando —explicó mientras daba la vuelta al auto para encararlo, cargando las dos escobas, aún envueltas en sus papeles de compra.

—¡Qué sabrás tú de lo que me animará o no! —increpó Harry, saliendo al exterior y dándole un empujón a Draco, que provocó que las escobas cayeran de sus manos.

—No mucho, a decir verdad —reconoció Draco con calma, conteniéndose, mientras se inclinaba a recoger una de las escobas y le señalaba la otra a Harry, sin esperar ninguna reacción de parte del chico, le quitó la envoltura a la suya —, pero porque tú no me lo dejas saber, sin embargo sí sé que el ir a buscar drogas o algo parecido no solucionará nada.

—No quiero volar —respondió Harry, trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, pero muchos de sus recuerdos estaban extraviados, tenía esa sensación desde mucho tiempo atrás, y era frustrante, sólo lograba ponerlo más ansioso y necesitado.

—No te dejaré ir a perderte —refutó Draco, mientras se montaba en su escoba, en un claro intento de hacerle saber que si no quería volar no se lo rogaría.

—Oh, que loable de tu parte. Seguramente te sientes muy poderoso al querer alejarme de mi descarriada vida, querer decirle al mundo que fuiste tú el que logró hacerme ser mejor persona, regodearte de esta situación, contarlo a tus amigos y reír de lo patético que me veía, pero eres tú el que luce patético, fingiendo que podemos pasarla bien y que me puedes… ¿cómo es que dices? ¡Ah, sí!, curarme, pero te diré algo, no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para conseguirlo.

Draco miró hacia Harry, su mirada rebalsando de odio y rencor, y sintió que algo amargo, sobre la sensación de rabia y deseo de drogas de Harry, subía por su pecho, la indignación y la desesperanza por pasar los últimos meses de su vida en medio de una misión que definitivamente estaba perdida, tal vez lo podría mantener a raya por un tiempo, pero cuando ya no pudiera cuidar de él, ni siquiera de sí mismo, seguramente Potter volvería a lo de antes, e incluso moriría antes que él de alguna sobre dosis. Qué inútil que era todo.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió Draco, dando una patada en el piso y elevándose un poco —, total, no te debe ser un sitio muy desconocido, ya has estado allí muchas veces, y seguro será a donde volverás.

Vio, no sin algo de placer, la expresión de Potter descomponerse ante esas palabras, y antes de darle tiempo a replicar, se elevó mucho más, lo más alto que pudo, probando que, efectivamente, la escoba era bastante veloz. No se detuvo hasta que el auto y Potter eran una mancha borrosa.

—_Vamos, ven por mí —_pensó, dando una vuelta en el aire sobre él, antes de alejarse, sobrevoló sobre las copas de los altos árboles, sintiendo la maravillosa manera en que el viento daba contra su rostro y el sol le calentaba la piel de las manos y brazos, su cabello agitándose sin control. Volar siempre era el éxtasis para él, y se reprochó por haber dejado de lado ese pasatiempo, sumergiéndose demasiado en la vida de hombre serio y casado. Sin embargo, la ansiedad que Potter sentía no disminuía y no podía saber si la rabia que sentía estaba enfocada solamente a él. Trató de alejar ese sentimiento extraño y ajeno y por primera vez se arrepintió de haber permitido la creación del hechizo que unía sus sensaciones, y que en ese preciso momento no le permitía disfrutar de algo tan simple como un vuelo en escoba.

Un rato después, entendiendo ya que, pese a todo lo que se habían dicho poco antes, su responsabilidad era cuidarlo, responsabilidad que, tenía que admitir, había tomado él solo sin ningún tipo de coacción, decidió volver, dándose cuenta recién de lo mucho que se había alejado. No fue sino hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia que notó que Potter no estaba allí. Su corazón se agitó de pánico mientras bajaba a imprudente velocidad hacia el pasto, esperando que Potter se hubiera metido en el auto. Pero sabía que no era así.

—¡Mierda! —gritó con frustración, mientras lanzaba su escoba al asiento trasero, percatándose que la que le había dejado a Potter no estaba tampoco.

Se metió en el auto y trató de calmarse, Potter debió haber ido en dirección contraria, pero si estaba sobre una escoba le sería imposible aparecerse delante de él, porque probablemente caería al vacío, y sí, podría entonces emplear un hechizo para evitar hacerse daño al caer, pero eso no lograría detenerlo, sin contar la posibilidad de que no fuera lo suficientemente rápido para conjurar el hechizo, o el lugar dónde podría caer. Encontró entonces la falla en el hechizo.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mientras lanzaba un hechizo sobre el techo de su vehículo, haciendo el techo transparente, y arrancaba a toda velocidad hacia la dirección que, por alguna razón, sabía, Potter había tomado. Una gama de emociones lo rondaban, ansiedad, necesidad, rabia, y más necesidad, era evidente que Potter se moría de ganas de probar algo que lo calmara, y lo peor de todo es que no sabría en qué preciso momento aparecerse como para no arriesgar su vida en ello. _Mi vida, _bufó, _lo poco que me queda de ella._

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, su instinto, tal vez el hechizo, lo llevó por un camino extraño, hasta la carretera de vuelta a la ciudad, los sentimientos de Potter seguían a flor de piel. Rendido a que no podía hacer mucho, y cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, enrumbó hacia el hotel, pero de pronto el sentimiento de ansiedad desapareció, y se convirtió en infinita tristeza, recordó cuándo había seguido a Potter a ese antro de drogas, la sensación era diferente, era algo como alivio mezclado con ausencia, algo muy difícil de explicar, pero completamente diferente a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Entró al estacionamiento del hotel y sin preocuparse de lo raro que se vería que su auto entrara, pero que la recepcionista no lo viera pasar por el lobby, se apareció en medio de la habitación que ocupaban. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no le fue difícil adivinar que Potter estaba allí. Sus ojos tardaron un instante en acostumbrarse a la penumbra, hasta que lo encontró, en una de las esquinas, casi escondido entre las cortinas, con la espalda apoyada a la pared y abrazado a sus rodillas, el medallón que había notado el primer día que lo había visto sin ropa, estaba a la vista y brillaba gracias a las luces de los autos que se colaba entre las cortinas delgadas, le era imposible ver su rostro, escondido entre sus piernas. El sentimiento de pena se incrementó más aún, y no supo qué hacer ante ello, una parte de él le decía que se alejara y lo dejara reponerse, mientras otra parte le decía que debía acercarse y abrazarlo, como había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había estado llorando sobre la cama.

Mientras se debatía en qué hacer, Potter levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero secos, tragó duro y dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia él, al ver que Potter no tenía intención de detenerlo, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y se dejó caer a su lado, durante todo el tiempo los ojos de Harry lo seguían, con una mirada vacía y extrañada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo qué responder a eso: _¿estar bien?,_ no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido bien, incluso más de un año atrás, cuando había pensado que su adicción estaba superada, no se había sentido bien.

—¿No te pasó nada malo, cierto? —Draco hizo un mohín de descontento, no sabiendo cómo hacer aquella pregunta, temía que Potter se hubiera metido en el lugar equivocado, aunque parecía completamente bien, la sensación en su pecho era muy rara de asociar con algo.

Harry negó nuevamente con la cabeza y luego se giró un poco para ver a Draco a la cara, viendo su desconcierto y preocupación. Era extraño, había visto esa actitud en sus amigos, en los Weasley, y en algunos medimagos y doctores que lo habían atendido, y aunque le habían conmovido en el momento, nunca ninguno lo había hecho tanto como Malfoy en ese instante. Rendido, sin saber qué más hacer, sintiendo que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, se recostó un poco sobre él, lentamente y dándole el tiempo necesario para apartarse si es que no quería aquel contacto, pero ello no ocurrió, uno de los brazos de Malfoy pasó sobre sus hombros y lo jaló con determinación, hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron completamente, brazos y piernas entrando en contacto, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, percibiendo el olor a shampoo que sabía que el chico usaba, suspiró lentamente, y se relajó un poco, mientras el otro brazo de Draco terminaba de envolverlo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Quiso decir que lo sentía, que lamentaba haberse comportado de esa manera, que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, que no sabía porque actuaba o decía cosas casi todo el tiempo, que necesitaba ayuda, pero de su garganta sólo salió un ronco gemido, y los brazos de Draco se apretaron más fuerte en torno a él.

—Está bien —susurró Draco, con voz que pretendía ser un calmante para su estado, sintió a Harry negar con la cabeza, y suspiró —, estará bien… —repitió, tratando de convencerlo y convencerse a sí mismo.

Pasaron mucho más rato en esa posición: Harry, sin saber exactamente por qué, aferrándose al cuerpo de Malfoy y tratando de calmarse, sus músculos se sentían entumecidos y pese a la sensación de seguridad que ese abrazo le daba, se tuvo que apartar de él. Malfoy al parecer se encontraba de la misma manera, pues hizo sonar su cuello en cuanto se vio libre del peso de Harry.

—Lo siento —masculló Harry, mirando hacia la habitación oscura y no queriendo encarar a Malfoy, ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado por haberse comportado de aquella manera.

—No hay nada que sentir —respondió Draco, con voz más firme, tratando de transmitirle confianza, mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba la espalda, aquella posición había logrado tensar demasiado sus músculos. Dudó por un instante en encender las luces, pero la actitud de Harry, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, le dio la pauta de que a lo mejor era adecuado mantener la oscuridad. Extendió una mano hacia él —Vamos, Potter, en la cama estarás mejor.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió, mientras se dejaba levantar, algo tambaleante se dirigió hacia la cama y se dejó caer en ella, Draco permanecía en pie, a su lado, observándolo atentamente.

—Supongo que debes tener hambre y sé que te molesta que no coma, pero en verdad quisiera no tener que moverme de aquí por ahora —explicó Harry, aún asombrado por su necesidad de hablarle de aquella manera a Malfoy, pese a que luego de su encuentro en la carretera habían tenido discusiones, ninguna lo había hecho sentir tan mal como esta.

—Está bien, puedo pedir algo a la habitación, o sólo quedarme aquí. Yo también estoy agotado —reconoció, dejándose caer sobre su propia cama, por un instante más se dedicó a mirar el techo, calculando que tal vez Potter no tardaría en quedarse dormido y que entonces podría pedir un emparedado a la habitación.

—Creo que dejé que un par de muggles me viera —contó Harry, luego de un momento más, giró hacia la cama de Malfoy en el momento que éste giraba el rostro para mirarlo también —, no lo hice apropósito, por supuesto, es sólo que no tengo varita para hacer los hechizos desilusionadores y necesitaba llegar aquí, no sabía de qué otra forma atravesar la ciudad con una escoba en la mano.

—Bueno, nos iremos mañana, y de todas maneras, si es que se hubiera dado algún aviso ya nos hubieran buscado. No te debes preocupar por eso, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

—¿No me preguntarás…? —comenzó a preguntar Harry, extrañado de la ausencia de reclamos por parte de Malfoy.

—¿Si realmente conseguiste lo que buscabas? No —Draco negó con la cabeza y se recostó de lado, apoyando el codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre la mano, para ver mejor a Potter —, sentí lo que sentías… como la vez anterior, y sé que no lo hiciste. ¿Estuviste cerca?

Harry asintió tímidamente, y suspiró.

—¿Aún tienes cigarros?

—Pensé que no fumabas —respondió Draco, mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y la agitaba, una cajetilla de cigarros y un cenicero se elevaron hasta las manos de Potter.

—Es un vicio que había dejado, pero ahora creo que necesito un cigarro, si no te molesta.

—Para nada —asintió Draco, observando la expresión de Potter relajarse tras dar la primera calada al cigarro. El humo se elevó y Draco agitó la varita nuevamente —. Es un hechizo desvanecedor, el humo no se quedará en la habitación.

—Oh… no lo conocía.

—Cosas que aprendes cuando no quieres que los demás sepan que fumas.

—Muy útil —aceptó Harry, pensando en si es que alguna vez Malfoy le enseñaría a hacer ese encantamiento, y claro, también si le devolvería su varita. Se había preguntado por ella un par de veces, y sabía que no estaba allí porque la había invocado y nada había pasado. Supo que mejor era no preguntar por algo que sabía le sería negado.

Draco suspiró y se sentó, se inclinó hacia Harry y sacó un cigarro, encendiéndolo y disfrutando del sabor a tabaco, Harry tenía razón, un cigarro lo calmaría un poco, sobre todo después de todos los sobresaltos de esa noche.

—Encontré un sitio —empezó a narrar Harry, con voz suave y lenta, pensando que al menos Malfoy se merecía una explicación —en las afueras de la ciudad, está escondido, es un barrio feo a decir verdad, no necesité mucha intuición para saber que podía conseguir lo que buscaba allí —le dio una mirada más a Draco, que asintió, invitándolo a continuar —, había varios hombres y mujeres en las veredas, prostitutas y ladrones, pero también vendedores… —negó con la cabeza —, los podría reconocer a la distancia… Me acerqué a ellos, estaba muy cerca, y tenía algo de dinero —se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó unos cuantos billetes arrugados —, los he estado sacando cuando no te dabas cuenta, lo lamento.

—No importa, te los puedes quedar, es bueno que tengas dinero, pero que lo uses de manera adecuada —respondió Draco rápidamente, reprochándose haber sido tan diligente con el cuidado de su dinero y empezando a buscar una mejor forma de esconderlo.

—No está bien, robar no lo está, me avergüenza decir que lo he hecho muchas veces antes… no es que pensara en conseguir algo con ese dinero, no cuando lo tomé, no como las otras veces que lo he hecho… de todas maneras te lo devolveré —Harry dejó el dinero sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó también, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con el cigarro sobre el cenicero.

—En verdad, guárdalo, luego me lo podrás dar.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no insistió, en lugar de eso miró hacia la ventana, las luces de los autos pasando se filtraban por las cortinas cerradas, iluminándolos por momentos.

—Dejé la escoba escondida, no soy tan tonto, después de todo, y me acerqué a ellos, vi en sus rostros el reconocimiento, ellos sabían lo que buscaba, y las ofertas no se hicieron esperar, pero entonces me acordé… —Harry negó con la cabeza y hundió un poco más los hombros.

—No tienes que contármelo, lo importante es que no lo hiciste —se apresuró a decir Draco, pensando que tal vez era demasiado para Harry.

—Sí, debo hacerlo —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire —, no recuerdo casi nada de lo que he hecho el último año, no recuerdo siquiera lo que pasó en tu casa, solo algunas cosas, como esa discusión que tuvimos, cuando me mostraste… _eso. _

—Potter…

—Y lo siento, en verdad lo hago, me avergüenza tanto… el solo pensar en todo lo que estuve haciendo… en actos que no… que no son…

—Está bien —dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie y sentándose a su lado, con algo de cautela, sin saber qué más decir.

—No lo está, yo no quiero ser… _eso_, pero a veces siento que no podré, que no seré capaz de lograrlo, que… que no vale la pena —concluyó con un susurro.

—Claro que lo vale, es tu vida, tu vida vale la pena —rebatió Draco rápidamente. —Yo no soy la persona más adecuada para dar este discurso, porque no he sido un ejemplo de la forma cómo uno debe llevar su vida, pero sí te diré que vale la pena que luches por ella, por mantenerte sano, por seguir avanzando… no sé qué es lo que hacías antes, o qué fue de tu vida luego de la guerra, pero estoy seguro que el poder estar al lado de tus amigos, de la gente que te quiere, el poder disfrutar de una tarde tranquila en casa, o un gran partido el fin de semana… el poder sonreír, ser feliz… todo eso vale la pena, Potter, y debes metértelo en la cabeza. Tu Vida Vale La Pena —recalcó, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo —, no has pasado tantas cosas para darte por vencido ahora que tienes la oportunidad de al fin ser feliz y libre.

Harry miró hacia Draco, sintiéndose aturdido por sus palabras, tratando de procesarlas, sin saber si asentir o negar.

—Vamos, recuéstate —le pidió Draco, mientras tomaba el cenicero y lo ponía sobre la mesa de noche, Harry le mantuvo la mirada mientras lo hacía, y, luego de dudar un poco, se dejó caer a su lado, apenas con sus brazos y piernas rozándose y sus rostros enfrentados. —Mañana será otro día, has pasado este día, has sobrevivido y por cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, has logrado no caer en la tentación, es una victoria y hay que alegrarse por ella, y sacar fuerzas para que mañana puedas conseguirlo también. No te abrumes, un día a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suenas a un psicomago, como los de las clínicas.

Draco sonrió un poco, y negó con la cabeza.

—Espero poder ayudarte más que esos psicomagos.

—Yo también —asintió Harry, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo, desplazándose hacia el mundo de los sueños, relajado y algo contento porque Malfoy tenía razón, había estado cerca, pero había aguantado la tentación, se había detenido a tiempo, porque había recordado aquella vergonzosa y denigrante escena, y mañana, o cualquier otro día en que se sintiera tentado, tendría que recordarla también, recordar qué era lo que las drogas producían en él y de eso sacar fuerzas para negarse a usarlas.

***O*O*O***

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

1: Turnhout: Pequeña ciudad industrial a 40 km de Amberes, tiene 40,000 habitantes y se dedica mayormente a la industria del papel. http: / sobrebelgica . com / 2008 / 06 / 10 / turnhout-la-ciudad-de-los-naipes /

**

* * *

Comentarios:**

From: heva ()

Hola… qué bien que terminaste los exámenes, espero que te haya ido bien, y que bueno que te puedas dar una vuelta para leer, sé que por ahora parece muy pesimista, pero espero que te animes a seguir leyendo.

Un beso para ti.

Shadow Lestrange ()

Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario… esta es la respuesta a un comentario del capítulo antes de antes de este.. jeje.. ¿se entendió? Jo, bueno, decía, que tenías razón, y lo has comprobado ahora, que ese recuerdo que Draco le mostró a Harry es bastante importante, porque es lo que lo refrena en los momentos de debilidad, además que ya está confiando más en Draco, de alguna manera sabe que él es su única salvación.

ruka ()

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste como se están dando las cosas entre ellos, aunque no es fácil, al menos siguen en el viaje, y van mejorando.

Un beso para ti,

Cindy ()

Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario, no hay problema con los comentarios, sé que estás leyendo, y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando.

Réquiem por un sueño, oh, sí, claro que vi esa película, bastante fuerte, como dices, me gustaba también la banda sonora, y la forma como la presentaron, y es realmente traumante … lo que más me afectó es cómo terminó el protagonista… y su madre. Qué decir de la novia… fue realmente horrible, y tan cierto también, en las drogas la gente acaba así.

Quisiera saber por cuáles otros sitios de Europa has estado… ya quisiera yo poder darme un viaje de esos… sobre todo que, gracias a los fics, los he investigado bastante.

Besos para ti.

Shadow Lestrange ()

Hola de nuevo… gracias por tu comentario XD .

Pues Draco y Harry están ya uniéndose más, aunque parezca mentira y aún peleen, y pelearan en el futuro. Harry bien preocupado esperando a Draco, es porque ya se acostumbró a estar con él, y Draco… se está tomando cada vez más en serio ayudar a Harry.

Besos para ti y gracias por tus deseos de suerte. XD

Murtilla ()

Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando.

Un beso

Cindy ()

Hola de nuevo; XD

Bueno, por lo que ambos cargan en sus vidas, les es difícil acercarse de esa manera, pero ya están confiando más, al menos Harry se está abriendo más a Draco, y eso es un inicio.. jeje… sí, se reconocieron mutuamente cuando se confesaron gays, aunque Draco ya sabía de Harry, pero Harry no de Draco, o no estaba seguro… se sintió como un gran ¡Plop!

Besos y que estés bien.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, en un rato más, sigue el capítulo 8

Besos

Zafy


	9. 8

Hola a todos de nuevo, un capítulo más, espero mañana poder colgar más capítulos...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mucho más relajado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, lo primero que registró fue el rostro de Malfoy, apacible, que dormía aún a su lado, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia del resto de su cuerpo, estaba acostado sobre su costado, al igual que su compañero, y sus piernas, de alguna manera inexplicable, se habían enredado, sentía algo de fastidio por los vaqueros ajustándose sobre sus piernas, y reparó en que se habían dormido con las ropas puestas y sin siquiera meterse bajo las sábanas. Sus brazos estaban libres así que, con cuidado de no despertar a Malfoy, jaló las mangas hasta cubrir sus manos y elevó un poco el rostro. Las cortinas seguían cerradas, pero claramente ya era de día.

Suspiró lentamente y dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada, pese a la falta de sus anteojos pudo ver claramente el rostro de Malfoy, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, y un mechón largo caía sobre la mejilla, mientras sus labios exhalaban lentamente. Nunca había visto a Malfoy tan de cerca, pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntos las últimas semanas no se había dedicado a observarlo con tanta atención y tranquilidad. Sus pestañas eran tan claras como su cabello y se necesitaba estar así de cerca para ver lo largas que eran en realidad, su nariz respingada hacía perfecta armonía con la forma de su rostro…

Las piernas, que aún permanecían enredadas, se movieron un poco, apretándolo, mientras Draco emitía un pequeño gemido y se movía, apartando inconscientemente con la mano el mechón que antes había estado sobre su mejilla. Harry entrecerró un poco más los ojos y se concentró en él, su piel, bien sabía que era pálida, ahora lucía algo más pálida, pese a estar viajando y estando al sol más fuerte que el que normalmente había en Inglaterra, esa palidez era extraña, era de alguna manera enferma… y lamentablemente conocida para él. Recordó entonces que Malfoy no se había estado sintiendo bien unos días atrás, y se preguntó si es que en realidad seguía un poco enfermo y no se lo decía para no hacerlo sentir mal, o, lo más probable, porque no se le daba la gana de compartir ese tipo de cosas con él. Levantó una mano, de manera lenta y precavida, y la llevó hasta la frente de Malfoy, su piel estaba caliente, pero no con temperatura, eso era bueno, que no hiciera fiebres, si es que seguía enfermo. Cabía la posibilidad de que no lo estuviera y él simplemente estuviera exagerando. El contacto pareció terminar de despertar a Malfoy, que abrió los ojos de golpe. Harry tiró su mano hacia atrás, como si de pronto la piel del chico quemara, mientras éste desenredaba las piernas que habían estado apresándolo y retrocedía un poco.

—Eh…

—¿Nos quedamos dormidos? —preguntó Draco, algo extrañado, y queriendo creer que esa mano cerca de su rostro sólo había sido con la intención de despertarlo.

—Aparentemente —respondió Harry, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Vaya… ni siquiera nos pusimos los pijamas —Draco se sentó y se estiró un poco, antes de poner los pies en el piso alfombrado y mover el cuello de un lado al otro.

—No, creo que estaba demasiado cansado.

—Yo también —aceptó Draco, empezando ya a planear los movimientos del día, mientras Potter permanecía recostado sobre la cama y sin mirarlo.

—Esto de dormir con la ropa puesta es una tortura —se quejó Draco, un momento después, sacándose la camiseta y mirándola con algo de asco antes de dejarla caer a un lado, sobre la cama. Se desabotonó los pantalones y tiró de las zapatillas, teniendo que saltar un poco sobre cada pie para lograr zafarlas, cuando se giró hacia el baño pudo ver el rostro de Potter, algo sonrojado.

—¿Quieres usar el baño primero? —preguntó algo confundido, Potter negó con la cabeza rápidamente y apartó la mirada.

—Puedes ir tú, yo estoy bien —respondió Harry, durante casi todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos en ese viaje, Malfoy, al igual que él, habían casi siempre usado el baño para cambiarse de ropa, era raro que se exhibiera de esa manera delante de él.

—Genial. Si tienes hambre puedes pedir el desayuno, ¿o prefieres desayunar fuera? De todas maneras nos iremos en un rato más.

—Ajá —Harry asintió, decidiendo que sentarse y ponerse en movimiento era mejor que quedarse tendido en la cama —, hacia Amberes, que aún está en Bélgica —comentó.

—Vaya, veo que las clases han funcionado —se burló Draco, no sin algo de cautela, mirando de reojo a Potter, mientras recogía algunas cosas para poder ducharse.

Harry se movió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas, el sol de la mañana entró en la habitación, iluminando todo.

—Hace mucho calor.

—Cierto —Draco tomó sus cosas entre los brazos y miró a Potter una vez más —, entonces, ¿qué decides?

—¿Ah? —preguntó Harry, mirando distraídamente hacia la calle.

—¿Desayuno en la habitación?

Harry pareció dudar un poco y luego negó con la cabeza, girando hacia él.

—Me gustaría poder salir…

—Genial, no demoro entonces, ve ordenando tus cosas —y dicho eso Draco se metió al baño, sellando la puerta con un hechizo.

***O*O*O***

Llegaron a Amberes a medio día, pese a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y el grado de intimidad que aparentemente habían desarrollado al dormir juntos luego de lo que Potter le había contado, Draco trató de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y se instalaron en un hotel bastante lujoso, cerca al muelle.

Harry trató de actuar de manera más amable, no poniendo mala cara cuando Malfoy le indicaba los lugares que visitarían antes de partir al día siguiente, para ese momento él ya tenía en claro que si bien era cierto que llegarían a Paris, Malfoy quería ver un montón de cosas antes, estuvo tentado a preguntarle cómo, con la gran cantidad de oro que tenía y lo aparentemente desenvuelto que parecía en el mundo, no había conocido todos esos sitios antes, pero se abstuvo, no quería que Malfoy comenzara a preguntarle cosas de su vida también.

Esa tarde anduvieron por la plaza mayor, Draco tenía un par de trípticos para los turistas, donde lo más recomendado eran los bares que habían en el centro, aparentemente el lugar tenía cerca de ciento cincuenta tipos diferentes de esa bebida y era uno de los mayores atractivos de la ciudad. Sabía que Potter no debía beber, y él no tenía por pasatiempo ir a los bares a menos que estuviera con ganas de ligar o de calmarse por algún problema con alguna de las empresas, y como ninguno de ellos era el caso, no lamentó no entrar a los bares.

—Aquí dice —explicó Draco, señalando hacia una estatua en el centro de la plaza —que esa estatua es en honor a Silvio Brabo(1), a quien se debe el nombre de la ciudad, según cuenta la leyenda un gigante, llamado Druoon Anitigoon, habitaba el río, y le cobraba un peaje a los barcos que querían pasar, si un barco no pagaba entonces el gigante le cortaba la mano al capitán y la arrojaba al río Schelde. También dicen que un día un centurión romano, harto ya de la situación, le cortó la mano al gigante, lanzándola al río, por eso la ciudad recibe el nombre de Antwerpen, que significa mano y lanzar.

—Vaya —susurró Harry, mirando la estatua del gigante y arrugando un poco los ojos —, supongo que se lo tenía bien empleado por andar cortándole la mano a los capitanes.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, por el comentario de Potter.

—No deja de ser del todo cierto —comentó Draco, indicándole a Potter que se alejaran —, pero el gigante sí existía, sólo que no pedía ningún tipo de pago, simplemente atacaba los barcos, un grupo de magos se organizó para poder combatirlo, y créeme, la mano no fue lo único que le cortaron.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, mirando nuevamente hacia la estatua.

—En serio —aseguró Draco.

Para la hora de la cena, escogieron un lugar apartado del centro y de los bares, habían pasado cerca de uno de ellos, luego de recorrer la Catedral, según decía el cartel, era el más antiguo de la ciudad y ofrecía paquetes para turistas, con degustaciones de todos sus tipos de cerveza. Para alivio de Draco, Potter no se mostró siquiera un poco entusiasmado por la idea de beber, así que no le fue difícil pasar de largo.

—Hay un chico observándote desde hace mucho —susurró Harry, mientras cortaba su carne con algo de rabia, trataba de canalizarla, de apartarla de él, aunque seguía sin entender claramente de dónde provenía, aunque ésta era diferente a la que normalmente sentía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, que en ese momento le daba un trago a su vaso de soda.

—Un hombre, detrás de ti, se ha pasado mucho rato observando. Realmente es incómodo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry arqueó un poco las cejas, suspirando se giró para ver a un hombre alto y rubio, bastante fornido, que bebía una cerveza en la barra del restaurante.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?, si es que te incomoda podemos irnos y continuar la cena en otro lado.

—No… además ya casi termino —Harry se metió un trozo de carne a la boca y lo masticó con fuerza —, pensé que tal vez estarías interesado, como con ese otro chico.

Draco bufó y levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—No, gracias, se ve demasiado dominante para mi gusto.

Harry dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, contento con no tener que seguir comiendo, pues no tenía más apetito, y miró hacia el hombre, no le parecía poco atractivo, y luego hacia Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir eso exactamente?

Draco, ocupado sacando algo de dinero muggle para dejarlo sobre la mesa, se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que entiendes cual es la diferencia entre dominante y pasivo.

—Claro que entiendo eso —aclaró Harry, enfadándose por la respuesta de Malfoy.

—Pues entonces allí lo tienes, no me gustan los dominantes.

—¿Tú no…? —empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el hombre caminaba hacia ellos, Draco, distraído, levantó una mano, esperando la bandeja con la cuenta, y volteó a verlo asombrado, cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba del hombre que los había estado observando, según Potter, mucho rato antes.

—Lo siento —saludó el hombre, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza hacia ellos —mi nombre es Mark, no pude evitar notar que ustedes son turistas, y justamente estaba pensando en ir a reunirme con un grupo de amigos en un bar cerca al centro, se la pasa muy bien allí, y tal vez ustedes quisieran venir también, será entretenido.

Draco notó que su acento no era inglés, y que pronunciaba las palabras de manera más dura.

—Gracias, pero ya tenemos planes, Mark —contestó Draco, poniéndose en pie, en el momento en que el mesero traía al fin la cuenta.

—Oh, pero quizá tú sí quieras venir —preguntó el hombre directamente hacia Harry, que también se estaba poniendo en pie.

—¿Yo?

—Sería divertido —explicó el hombre lentamente, Draco suponía que estaba buscando las palabras para hablar, al no ser el inglés su primera lengua.

Harry parpadeó, confuso, mientras observaba a Draco, no se había dado cuenta de que a quien había estado mirando todo ese tiempo había sido a él.

—Tenemos planes —dijo rápidamente, mirando hacia Malfoy de manera desesperada y rogando para que se apresuraran en salir de allí.

—Oh, lo lamento, no pensé que a ti y a tu novio les molestaría…

—Él no… —empezó Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—No nos molesta, en serio, —sonrió Draco tensamente —, pero ya tenemos planes, gracias de todas maneras.

Y dicho eso tomó a Potter de un brazo y lo jaló un poco, haciéndolo caminar, no fue sino hasta que llegaron a la calle, que lo soltó.

—Lamento haberte jalado —se justificó Draco, ambos caminando lentamente por la calle iluminada y llena de gente entrando y saliendo de los establecimientos —, es que parecías un venado en medio de la carretera y delante de un automóvil a toda velocidad —agregó, mirando a Potter de reojo y esperando no tener una pelea más.

—Yo… —Harry negó con la cabeza —, me sorprendió ese chico, eso es todo.

—No tendría porqué —llegaron al auto y Draco abrió las puertas para ambos con el control remoto —, no será el primer chico que se te acerca tratando de ligar.

—No, pero… hace tiempo que no… —Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería decir.

—El chico de la librería, en Ámsterdam, también estaba algo interesado en ti, me lo dijo, bueno no directamente, pero lo dejó caer cuando compré el libro.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, se le notaba desde antes, pensé que te había dado su número o algo así.

—No… bueno, sí, dijo que si quería podía llamarlo, pero pensé que sólo quería convencerme de comprar el libro.

Draco soltó una carcajada, a la vez que arrancaba el auto, lo que hizo que Potter se sonrojara más.

—No era un libro tan caro como para eso, y ya te lo dije, no tiene nada de raro, después de todo, feo no eres.

Harry se giró a mirarlo, sorprendido por esa declaración.

—¿No pensarás que lo eres, o sí? —preguntó Draco, extrañado, mientras se acercaban ya al hotel.

—No lo he pensado, simplemente —se defendió Harry, tratando de mostrarse menos abochornado y más enfadado.

—Bueno, no quiero que te molestes, sólo olvídalo.

Harry asintió y se cruzó de brazos, dedicándose a mirar el camino por el resto del trayecto hacia el hotel.

Antes de abandonar Amberes, fueron hacia los muelles, y pasaron la mañana viendo las embarcaciones, e incluso una zona de exposición libre sobre los almacenes, era medio día y el sol estaba en todo lo alto, Draco podía ver a Potter sonrojado y acalorado, pero reacio a abandonar aquellas camisetas de manga larga que le estaban ya cansando, sin embargo, desde la noche anterior, Potter había estado más callado y apático que antes, así que no quiso tensar más las cosas con él y lo dejó pasar.

Al atardecer llegaron a Eeklo, donde Draco descubrió que había una gran cantidad de bosques y lugares donde seguramente podrían volar, pero no se arriesgaría aún a proponerle a Potter algo así, sobre todo porque la última vez que había intentado que volaran juntos éste había escapado.

Contrataron en una agencia uno de los tours por los bosques y ambos se levantaron bastante temprano y se unieron a un grupo de turistas e hicieron un recorrido, bastante agotador, por Het Leen, una región rural de zonas boscosas, donde habían canales y arroyos, todo el paisaje era perfecto, pensó Draco, y cuando el guía les preguntó si querían que les tomara una fotografía, no dudó en aceptar.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres una fotografía conmigo? —preguntó Harry, acalorado y apretando los tirantes de su mochila, posando delante de uno de los arroyos, junto a Malfoy.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?, ¿tú no quieres?

Harry se encogió de hombros y el guía les pidió que sonrieran, Harry ya había olvidado cómo hacer eso en realidad, así que hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa y se quedó quieto, mientras el guía les comentaba que era un fotografía muy buena y que al volver a la ciudad se las daría impresa, como cortesía del tour.

Draco, luego de cruzar junto a Potter, uno de los arroyos, descalzo, y sintiendo el agua helada correr bajo sus pies, descubrió que algo que le gustaba mucho era la naturaleza, el olor a bosque, la calma que había allí, la perfecta armonía de los elementos.

En el centro de la ciudad se detuvieron en una librería, donde Malfoy insistió en que comprara un libro nuevo que leer, Harry que aún no estaba de acuerdo con que él le solventara los gastos, aceptó solamente cuando éste le prometió que aceptaría que lo pagara al llegar a casa.

Cuando partieron hacia Brugge, donde también pasaron un día entero, Harry tenía ya para leer "Los Miserables", un libro enorme, que Draco había mirado con cierto recelo, argumentando que si es que sólo le atraían las historias trágicas, Harry no le quiso contestar, pero pensó que sí, que su vida siempre había estado rodeada de tragedias y que no se le hacía extraño que los libros que escogiera tuvieran algo de eso.

—He estado pensando… —empezó a decir Malfoy, mientras conducían hacia Ostende, su siguiente destino —sobre ese chico, Mark…

—¿El del restaurante? —preguntó Harry, apartando la mirada de la ventana.

—Ese mismo. Pensé que tal vez te había enojado que yo me inmiscuyera cuando te propuso salir y…

—No, para nada, yo no podría salir con él, es decir, ¿qué haría con él?

Draco arqueó las cejas un poco y su expresión se tornó divertida.

—Bueno, supongo que debes saber qué cosas exactamente podrías hacer con él —Draco no pudo negar que disfrutó del bochorno de Potter, era interesante poder ver en él algo distinto a la indiferencia o la rabia.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Draco sobre la pierna, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, pegándose más a la puerta del auto y apartándose de él.

—Te estaba hablando, no es buena educación darle la espalda a alguien cuando te habla —acusó Draco, retirando su mano y tomando el timón.

—Pues no me apetece esta conversación, menos que te burles de mí.

—Yo no me estoy burlando de ti, sólo trataba de ser amable y hacerte sonreír.

—Eso no es ser amable, es burlarse —reprochó Harry, abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando el auto dio un giro brusco y se detuvo junto a la carretera, la expresión de Draco se había tornado molesta.

—¿Sabes qué? No, no me estaba burlando de ti, me cansa ver tu cara de depresión todo el tiempo —increpó Draco, algo agitado y girando completamente hacia él —, lo único que intento es que te sientas mejor, pero no colaboras, ¡demonios! Ni siquiera lo intentas un poco, y es frustrante y cansado.

—Pues si te cansa tanto…

—¡Mierda! —interrumpió Draco, golpeando el volante con las manos antes de abrir la puerta y salir, dejando a Potter dentro del auto, con una expresión de asombro.

Harry se quedó quieto, en el interior del auto, viendo a Draco apartarse un poco, encender un cigarro y fumar lentamente delante de él, con los ojos entrecerrados y el viento de la tarde agitando su cabello, el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió nuevamente, algunas veces pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con Malfoy, que sólo trataba de hacer que se recuperara, pero generalmente no podía, simplemente no podía con los recuerdos, con la ansiedad… con todo lo que se aprisionaba en su interior y que le parecía imposible dejar salir, no sabía ni siquiera cómo hacerlo, y le daba temor intentarlo, porque sabía que lo más probable era que una vez que empezara, no terminaría jamás.

Draco lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo piso con rabia, regocijándose al imaginar el rostro de Potter allí. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿desperdiciando los últimos meses de su vida en una estúpida campaña para rehabilitar a alguien que no quería ser rehabilitado, a alguien que probablemente saldría en busca de drogas apenas él muriera y se viera libre de su vigilancia? Tal vez si le hacía jurar, sobre su muerte, que no se drogaría más… pero no podría hacer eso, ni siquiera admitir que se moriría, no delante de él. No sabía qué haría luego, cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles y no pudiera cuidar más de él, pero confesar la verdad no era lo correcto en ese momento.

—Malfoy… —llamó con cautela Harry, saliendo del auto y mirando alrededor, en la autopista los automóviles pasaban a gran velocidad, dejando un sonido en el aire, Draco le dio una mirada molesta, y aunque dudó un poco, finalmente se decidió a dar ese par de pasos hacia él, pero el movimiento de Malfoy lo hizo permanecer quieto.

—Métete al auto, Potter —gruñó Draco, caminando hacia él, y no le dio nada de pena la mirada herida que Potter le dio, se metió en el auto y cerró la puerta, encendió el motor, mientras que Potter se sentaba a su lado, parecía mucho más tímido que antes.

—Lo lamento…

—No tienes de qué, soy yo el que lo lamenta —resolvió Draco, incorporándose al tránsito —, después de todo soy yo el que trata de hacer algo que aparentemente es imposible.

—No digas eso —susurró Harry, preguntándose si es que Malfoy se enojaría si le pedía un cigarro.

—Claro, otra cosa más que no puedo decir —Draco negó con la cabeza y le subió el volumen a la música, acelerando más aún, quería llegar antes del anochecer a Ostende y sobre todo, alejar las ganas que tenía de mandar de una vez por todas al diablo a Potter.

Una vez que llegaron a Ostende, recorrieron la ciudad con lentitud, pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Draco era la idea de poder estar cerca al mar, así que, luego de mucho buscar, encontró un lugar que le pareció perfecto.

Se hospedaron en un complejo de búngalos en la playa, unas hermosas casitas de un piso, con terraza de madera y una habitación con camas dobles, podían escuchar el mar, mientras dejaban las cosas en la habitación y el encargado les explicaba todo sobre el lugar y las cosas que podían hacer por allí.

Draco inmediatamente se instaló en la terraza, donde unos cómodos sofás para dos personas estaban colocados, y se dedicó a mirar el mar, mientras fumaba lentamente, lamentando no tener un trago a mano, ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, aunque tal vez sí de ver el ocaso.

Potter no apareció hasta mucho rato después, con una manta entre las manos y el gran libro de "Los Miserables", le sorprendió que Potter tuviera el marcador de libros en la mitad, había avanzado bastante con la lectura mientras había permanecido en la habitación.

—Pronto hará frío —comentó Harry, hablando con cierta prudencia y enseñándole la manta a Draco —, el encargado ha dicho que…

—Ajá —masculló Draco, interrumpiéndolo y encendiendo otro cigarro. Por un momento se reprochó por lo mucho que estaba fumando últimamente, pero luego decidió que era una estupidez hacerlo.

—Lo lamento —susurró Harry, sentándose a su lado y dejando el libro sobre el piso, Draco lo miró un instante, antes de volver a mirar hacia el mar.

No quería ser mezquino, tampoco se trataba de hacerse el orgulloso con él, pero esa tarde se sentía demasiado sobrepasado por todo, quizá para la mañana siguiente se sentiría mejor, pero en ese momento no estaba listo para aceptar disculpas que sabía que no eran sinceras.

—Ni siquiera sabes exactamente porqué lo sientes.

—Por… por hacerte enojar —aseguró Harry, extendiendo la manta y tratando de hacerla pasar sobre ambos.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se trató de apartar, pero en cuanto hizo el intento de levantarse, la mano de Harry se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

—No te vayas —pidió Harry, no muy seguro de porqué lo hacía, ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo, por momentos quería que Malfoy se hartara de él y lo dejara solo, pero en otros, como en ese, se sentía demasiado culpable por hacerlo enojar —, ya casi es el atardecer, y si has venido hasta aquí, seguramente querrás verlo, el verano está acabando ya y pronto empezarán las lluvias, será bueno verlo.

Draco se quedó quieto por un instante, asombrado por el tono que Potter estaba usando, pero finalmente asintió y se sentó nuevamente, se dejó cubrir por la manta y contestó con un gesto afirmativo cuando este tomó el paquete de cigarros y pidió mudamente uno.

Ambos se quedaron allí, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, sin ser capaces de decirse mucho, simplemente acompañándose, hasta que la noche llegó por completo y el cielo se llenó de estrellas.

***O*O*O***

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió de no encontrarlo, después de todo, la noche anterior no se habían dicho nada más, Malfoy no lo había disculpado y él no había intentado hacer las paces nuevamente, sabía que no tenía caso, que Malfoy no lo disculparía rápidamente, en el fondo tenía que mostrarse sorprendido de que le hubiera aguantado tantas cosas, no sólo durante el viaje, sino desde antes, desde que ambos habían chocado en la carretera.

Se sentó y miró alrededor, no habían señales de Malfoy, ni una nota ni nada que le indicara que pronto volvería; por un loco momento temió que lo hubiera dejado allí, harto ya de cargar con él y aguantarle sus desplantes, y entonces el pánico de quedarse solo lo invadió; saltó hacia el piso y abrió el armario, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio aún las prendas de vestir de su compañero colgadas y ordenadas.

Avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Malfoy tampoco estaba en la terraza; entrecerró los ojos, tratando de divisarlo en la playa, pero la vista, pese a tener los lentes puestos, no le daba para tanto, había varias personas en el mar y en la orilla, pero era imposible que distinguiera si alguno de ellos era Malfoy. Esperando que Malfoy no tardara mucho tiempo en volver, se metió a la habitación de nuevo, jaló sus cosas y se encaminó al baño, dispuesto a darse una larga ducha y a convencerse de que debía tener una mejor actitud, que debía ser amable y por lo menos colaborar un poco con él… pero es que a veces todo era tan difícil.

***O*O*O***

Sabía que estaba actuando de mala manera, que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo caprichoso y vengativo, pero, pese a que en un principio había pensado que el enojo se le pasaría luego de dormir, lo cierto era que no había podido dormir casi nada, y durante el tiempo que se mantuvo despierto se dedicó a observar a Potter, tratando de entender, de comprender qué estaba haciendo mal, qué era lo que el chico necesitaba y no podía darle, y finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez Potter necesitaba muchas cosas, pero no a él.

Por un momento pensó en dejarle el suficiente dinero para que pudiera volver a Inglaterra, romper el hechizo y continuar con su viaje, pero su mirada recayó en una de esas camisetas de manga larga, luego su vista volvió a Potter, aún para dormir usaba camisetas de manga larga, e incluso dormido, jalaba de las mangas, escondiendo sus manos. Era como si se tratara de un pobre chico asustado queriendo esconderse del mundo bajo las capas de su ropa ancha, y no le gustaba verlo así, en realidad la idea de ver a Potter en cualquier grado de debilidad era una idea bizarra, Potter no era así, y aunque no había podido hacer, aparentemente, mucho para hacerlo mejorar, al menos le daría una lección antes de dejarlo ir.

Su varita le alertó de que Potter ya se había metido en el baño, sólo entonces abandonó su lugar en la orilla del mar, donde estaba hablando con uno de los guías que le explicaba sobre los parapentes que volaban en todo lo alto, prometiendo que al día siguiente lo intentaría; y se metió en la habitación, se cambió el bañador mojado por un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta de mangas cortas, se colocó las zapatillas con calma y luego miró alrededor, buscando su objetivo. Tomó las camisetas mangas largas de Harry, todas las que habían, y las desapareció, mandándolas hacia el océano. Lo siguiente que hizo fue estar atento hasta que escuchó el agua de la ducha correr, en cuanto el ruido inició, abrió la puerta con un hechizo, y sin hacer ruido, entró al baño, miró por un instante la silueta de Potter, protegida por la puerta de vidrio pavonado y por un loco momento se molestó de que fuera así de gruesa y pavonada como para no dejar ver el interior. Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la camiseta que Potter había usado para dormir y la que había escogido para ese día, y salió hacia la habitación, seguramente el no dormir lo hacía pensar tonterías.

En cuanto la última camiseta mangas largas desapareció, el ruido de la ducha se detuvo, Draco se acomodó en uno de los lados de la habitación, con la varita sobre las piernas y los brazos cruzados, como un espectador preparándose para ver una buena función.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que escuchara la puerta abrirse, arqueó las cejas, algo sorprendido al ver a Potter, ya con los pantalones puestos, pero con una toalla blanca y larga cubriendo sus hombros, y por ende sus brazos, era increíble que aún así buscara esconderse. Draco empezó a preguntarse si es que Potter no tendría realmente algo malo en los brazos y por eso trataba de ocultarse, aunque sabía que era imposible, lo había visto ya desnudo antes de partir de Inglaterra y en ese entonces no tenía nada más que unos cuantos moretones que revelaban los piquetes anteriores, tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y Potter había hecho algo más. Esa idea lo aterró y por un instante vaciló en su plan.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Harry, sorprendido por la presencia del chico y sujetando con más fuerza la toalla, cerrándola en el pecho y sintiéndose idiota por haber olvidado su camiseta, aunque estaba casi seguro de haber tomado una cuando entró al baño.

—Buenos días, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Draco, queriendo parecer casual, mientras lo observaba atentamente.

—Yo… me olvidé la camiseta —se justificó, mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación y buscaba con la mirada las camisetas, no había ninguna cerca y era raro, estaba casi seguro de haber dejado más de una a mano, ni siquiera el pijama que había usado y que estaba completamente seguro haberse sacado en el baño, estaba, y la mirada de Malfoy le hizo empezar a sospechar.

—En el armario tienes muchas camisetas —respondió Draco, indicando con una mano el armario abierto, donde efectivamente, muchas camisetas de mangas cortas y diversos colores, se mostraban.

—Pero yo quiero… —Harry recorrió la habitación con un poco más de pánico, revolviendo algunas cosas y sintiéndose incapaz de soltar la toalla para tener más comodidad —¿Dónde están?

—¿Dónde están, qué?

—Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo —se quejó Harry, rendido a que sus camisetas habían desaparecido y colocándose en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, sus deseos de comportarse correctamente con Malfoy se esfumaron tan rápido como se habían esfumado sus camisetas.

—No, Potter, no lo sé —respondió Draco, poniéndose en pie y dejando la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, avanzó lentamente unos cuantos pasos hacia él, y pudo ver como su mirada verde se tornaba a cada instante más enfadada.

—Hablo de las camisetas.

—Tienes muchas en el armario.

—Yo no quiero esas que me has comprado.

—Las otras también te las compré yo.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que me lo sacaras en cara, te estabas tardando, ¿sabes? —replicó Harry, subiendo un poco más la voz.

Draco arqueó una ceja, así que Potter si podía enojarse más aún.

—No te lo estoy reprochando, fuiste tú el que mencionó que las había comprado yo, sólo te estaba aclarando que las otras también las había comprado yo, y que no te molestaba usarlas.

—No quiero usar _esas_ camisetas —respondió Harry, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el armario —, quiero las otras, las que siempre me pongo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—Vaya, una razón muy válida —se burló Draco, quedando finalmente delante de él, Harry entrecerró los ojos y apretó más la mano en torno a la toalla.

—Es la misma razón que me diste para traerme contigo a este estúpido viaje.

—No es un estúpido viaje —masculló Draco, apretando los dientes.

—Sí que lo es, es un capricho tuyo, un capricho sinsentido, simplemente por andar diciendo que pudiste arrastrarme por todos lados como si yo fuera una mascota.

—¡Cállate, Potter! —gritó Draco, aunque eso no intimidó a Harry en lo más mínimo.

—No, no me callaré, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no eres más que un niño caprichoso y engreído, harto de su maravillosa vida, escapando de sus padres y creyéndose mucho porque me puedes tener preso con un estúpido hechizo y… —Harry cerró la boca en cuanto el puño de Draco golpeó la pared, junto a su rostro, parpadeó mientras observaba a Draco enrojecer, su mirada era peligrosa, se maldijo por haberlo llevado nuevamente a perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tus brazos? —susurró Draco, no podía hablar más fuerte porque la rabia lo hacía respirar agitadamente, y trataba de controlarse, antes de mandarle una maldición a Potter.

—Nada —respondió Harry, aunque su voz era un poco más temblorosa ahora.

—Nada —repitió Draco, bajando su mirada hacia la toalla, cerrada firmemente por una de sus manos sobre el pecho.

—Malfoy… —pidió, pero Draco no lo escuchó y le tomó la mano que apretaba la toalla, tirando de ella para quitársela —. No…

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en los brazos? —preguntó nuevamente Draco, jalando su mano con más fuerza, y sabiendo que en el forcejeo Potter no le ganaría.

—Ya… ya te dije que nada —jadeó Harry, luchando inútilmente contra esa mano, hasta que no le fue posible mantener su agarre y su brazo fue estirado, sintió la toalla resbalar por sus hombros y se pegó más a la pared, en un tonto intento de que la toalla no cayera completamente.

Draco observó como la toalla caía y lo jaló nuevamente, hasta que ésta terminó de resbalar hasta el piso, dejando el torso desnudo de Potter, la medalla plateada seguía allí, brillando un poco por los rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas casi transparentes.

—Déjame —pidió Harry, retorciendo su brazo para apartarse del escrutinio de Malfoy, un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas y su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, se preguntó si es que estaría entrando en un ataque de pánico.

—No —Draco jaló su brazo, para poder examinarlo, aunque no encontró nada que examinar, la piel estaba completamente lisa y blanca, sin marcas, golpes ni cicatrices, levantó la mirada hacia Potter una vez más, pero este tenía la cabeza gacha, retorciéndose ya sin energía para librarse de él. Antes de darle tiempo a pensar, soltó ese brazo y jaló el otro, que había permanecido sujetando su propia mano y tratando de apartarla.

—Por favor… —jadeó Harry, mientras Malfoy extendía su otro brazo, el bochorno era aún mayor, no quería que lo viera, que nadie lo viera, nunca.

—No tienes nada —corroboró Draco, no sin algo de asombro, dada la fijación de Harry por cubrirse incluso había pensado que los piquetes por las drogas habían dejado feas cicatrices que no sabía cómo curar y que por eso las escondía.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se retorció un poco, tratando de hacer que lo soltara.

—Déjame, ya basta —pidió Harry con voz ahogada, Draco sentía su miedo, su pánico, y miró nuevamente hacia el brazo, no había nada, en ninguno de los dos.

—No mires, sólo… suéltame —continuó Harry, y Draco creyó comprender algo.

Jaló con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Harry, sujetándolo por la muñeca y lo elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—No tienes nada —ratificó —, mira, no hay nada, Potter —la mirada de Harry se alzó un poco, observando el brazo con algo de temor.

—Basta —pidió nuevamente Harry, cerrando los ojos, no quería verlo, realmente no quería ver sus brazos, o su cuerpo, o que nadie lo viera, menos Malfoy.

—No —Draco se pegó un poco más a él, lo que hizo que Harry abriera los ojos y temblara un poco, pero no se dejó amilanar por eso y, con la mano libre paso los dedos sobre la piel del antebrazo de Harry, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de la misma.

—¿Qué…? Malfoy, no…

—Shh… ¿ves? No hay nada allí —explicó Draco, usando un tono de voz más dócil y conciliador, acariciando casi con reverencia la piel suave, llegando hasta la parte interna del codo y subiendo hasta los bíceps, mientras sentía como Potter se estremecía por ese toque —, no tienes nada que esconder, porque no hay nada, no han quedado cicatrices ni cortes… nada.

Harry observó los largos dedos de Draco recorriendo su brazo y contuvo el aliento, mientras sus dedos seguían subiendo, hasta su hombro y rozando la cadena de plata, antes de darse cuenta, su brazo fue soltado y su otro brazo levantado, donde hizo el mismo recorrido, con lentitud y algo muy cercano al cariño.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes nada que esconder… lo que pasó antes, las marcas de antes ya no están —continuó hablando Draco con la misma voz calmada, sus dedos llegaron hasta el hombro y acariciaron nuevamente la cadena de plata, pero no se detuvo allí, y siguió bajando, muy despacio, pensando en lo caliente que se sentía esa piel y la forma como se estremecía a su paso. Sus dedos bajaron por el mismo sendero que la cadena de plata, hasta llegar a la medalla cuadrada, y luego un poco más abajo, por el centro del pecho, y deteniéndose al inicio del abdomen.

—A veces —susurró Harry, tratando de respirar y calmarse, tratando de no sentirse perturbado por esa mano sobre su cuerpo de manera tan íntima —, a veces las veo… están allí, todas las marcas que tenía y que… que yo me había provocado.

Draco apartó la mirada del pecho de Harry y lo miró a los ojos, aún bajo los lentes podía ver su miedo, su temor, su piel temblando con más fuerza… Se pegó un poco más a él, apartando un poco la mano hasta colocarla en uno de los costados, sintiendo la cintura de Harry y su respiración agitándose, aunque alegrándose de que ya no estuviera tan delgado como antes, sentía el calor que el cuerpo de Potter emanaba y de alguna manera era demasiado atrayente.

—Ya no están, Harry —susurró, fue consciente del cuerpo de Potter agitándose un poco, seguramente tan sorprendido como él por haberlo llamado por su nombre, estaba casi seguro que era la primera vez que lo hacía —las marcas se han ido, todo eso se ha terminado…

Harry tragó grueso y miró hacia el frente, antes de enfocarse nuevamente en él, tan cerca que era perturbador, que invadía su espacio personal, pero aún así, era incapaz de pedirle que se alejara.

—Sueño con ellas… sueño que aún las tengo, que estoy lastimado… que me he metido tanta droga que la piel se me caerá y luego, cuando me despierto, no quiero ver mis brazos, ni nada de mí, siento que lo he dañado todo, que no queda nada bueno en mí, que todo lo que soy ahora es feo y desagradable, repugnante y… no puedo —negó con la cabeza, su corazón oprimiéndose contra su pecho de manera más dolorosa aún.

Draco levantó la mano libre y acarició el cabello aún húmedo de Harry, tratando de reconfortarlo, mientras terminaba de pegarse a él para abrazarlo.

—No hay nada malo en ti, nada repugnante, no tienes nada que esconder —susurró, y sin saber bien porqué, giró un poco el rostro y dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello, sintió a Harry estremecerse nuevamente y supo que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, o por lo menos lanzando las señales incorrectas, no quería que Potter pensara que se quería aprovechar de él en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Harry se sintió raro por la ausencia del cuerpo de Malfoy, en sólo dos pasos todo ese calor que lo reconfortaba se había terminado, y aunque una parte de él se sentía aliviada, otra parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos que no lo dejase apartarse.

Draco le dio una mirada más y retrocedió otro par de pasos, aclarándose la garganta para parecer más firme de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

—Tienes razón —dijo, Harry lo miró asombrado, pero no intentó interrumpirlo —, en lo que respecta a obligarte a ir conmigo por todos lados, no soy quien para hacerlo, había pensado que sería más simple… que las cosas funcionarían, pero es evidente que no, y que estoy haciéndote daño al retenerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Terminaré con el hechizo, te daré dinero para que puedas comprar un boleto de regreso a Inglaterra y…

—¿Ya no quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Harry, por un momento pensó en recoger la toalla del piso y cubrirse nuevamente, pero no quería que Draco pensara que todo era en vano, así que puso mucha fuerza de voluntad en quedarse quieto.

—Eso es irrelevante, el punto aquí es lo que te estoy obligando a hacer. En verdad quiero que permanezcas bien, que no caigas de nuevo, pero…

—No me estás obligando —interrumpió Harry, asombrado de sí mismo, unos días antes había esperado esa declaración con ansías, sin embargo en ese momento sólo era capaz de pensar que no quería que Malfoy se alejara de él, que no apartara esa sensación de cuidado y cariño que estaba aprendiendo a relacionar con él.

—Ambos sabemos que no estás aquí porque quieres.

—Sí, pero yo… yo pensé que tú habías dicho que no me dejarías hasta que estuviera bien y…

—Y lo he intentado, pero ya lo dijiste, no soy quien para…

—Lamento haber dicho eso —le atajó Harry, recobrando poco a poco la fuerza para hablar con decisión —, lamento ser lo que soy, pero lo cierto es que sólo tú ha conseguido que me quede limpio durante tanto tiempo, sólo tú eres capaz de hacer que no quiera ir a drogarme, de perseguirme y tratar de mantenerme a raya, y ya sé que soy mal compañero, y que muchas veces digo cosas que no tienen sentido y que ando enojado… quisiera no andar así, quisiera ser como era antes, cuando no dejaba que las cosas malas oscurecieran por completo mi vida, pero llegó el punto en que todo lo malo cubrió lo bueno y desde entonces no sé… —Harry se retorció las manos y negó con la cabeza, dando una patada en el suelo —¡Mierda! De verdad quisiera saber cómo hacerlo, en serio, quisiera saber cómo hacer para no sentirme así… ¡y lo intento! Dios sabe que lo intento, pero no puedo… y nunca había esperado que te rindieras conmigo… cierto que muchos se han rendido conmigo, que los he lastimado tanto que ya no quieren estar cerca de mí, pero pensé que tú eras de los que no… —su monólogo sin sentido se vio interrumpido por unos brazos jalándolo y apretándolo, presionándolo mientras unas manos acariciaban con cariño su espalda, sintió un escalofrío cuando esos dedos rozaron la cicatriz que había quedado en su espalda, pero aún así se trató de relajar, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy y sujetándolo de los costados de su camiseta.

—Respira, Potter, respira —susurró Draco, no era experto, pero si antes había sentido que probablemente Potter había estado cerca de un ataque de pánico, esta vez estaba seguro de que era inminente, y no era justo empujarlo a tanto.

—Malfoy…

—Cálmate… no lo dije en serio —mintió, no había esperado esa reacción en él.

—Sé que no es cierto —negó Harry, sin apartarse de él y apretando más fuerte la camiseta de Draco, queriendo aferrarse a él y no soltarlo.

—Pero he cambiado de opinión, ya sabes que soy así de sorprendente —quiso bromear Draco, sintió a Potter negar con la cabeza.

—De verdad lo lamento, no quise…

—De acuerdo —interrumpió Draco, apartándose de él un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos —empecemos el día de nuevo, ¿te parece?

Harry inclinó un poco el rostro, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te parece si terminas de vestirte y luego vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, al fondo está el restaurante del hotel, es muy agradable, y podremos desayunar mientras vemos el mar. ¿Te gustaría?

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Harry, temiendo aún que Malfoy lo dejara.

—Y luego iremos al puerto, y ya veremos qué más, creo que este lugar me gusta para quedarme un par de días, solo descansando, antes de partir hacia Paris —continuó Draco, no entendiendo bien dónde había quedado toda su resolución de dejar a Potter, tal vez el verlo de esa manera lo había hecho darse cuenta de que no podía dejarlo solo, después de todo él lo había llevado hasta allí, y de alguna manera le había hecho creer que realmente podía ayudarlo, no era correcto dejarlo a la deriva en un momento así.

Harry asintió lentamente, y entonces Draco se apartó de él y jaló una camiseta color rojo con la imagen de un león, similar a la de un logo de autos, del armario, y se la pasó.

Harry miró la camiseta y luego a Draco, y sin pensar más, se la puso, se sintió extraño y casi desnudo, sin poder cubrir sus brazos. Como un auto reflejo, levantó sus brazos y los miró con atención, estaba tan seguro de poder ver allí las marcas, los puntos llenos de sangre y droga, los morados por las inyecciones anteriores…

Draco lo observó de reojo y tiró de uno de sus brazos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo apartar la vista de su escudriño.

—Efectivamente, si hay alguien que puede llevar bien el rojo Gryffindor, eres tú —dijo con tono burlón.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y luego asintió, mirando hacia su camiseta y alisándola con las manos, tratando de luchar con la sensación de que "algo" le faltaba, después de todo no podría jalar esas mangas cortas.

—Ahora vamos, que el día parece estar bueno —animó Draco, abriendo la puerta e indicándole a Potter que saliera, ambos se encaminaron con lentitud por el camino de piedras que bordeaba la playa y los demás búngalos y que los llevaba hasta el comedor, mientras el sol, pese a ser temprano y el verano casi estar terminando, brillaba ya en todo lo alto.

***O*O*O***

* * *

Notas de la autora:

1 Estatua de Silvio Brabo: El nombre de la ciudad proviene de la leyenda de Silvio Brabo, cuya estatua puede verse en Grote Markt (Plaza Mayor). La leyenda cuenta que un gigante llamado Druoon Antigoon habitaba el río, cobrando un peaje a los barcos que quisieran pasar. Si un barco no pagaba, el gigante cortaba la mano del capitán y la arrojaba al río Schelde (Río Escalda). Un día, un Centurión Romano, cansado ya, cortó la mano del gigante y también la lanzó. De ahí surge el nombre de Amberes (Antwerpen), _Ant_ = Mano, _Werpen_ = Lanzar. http : / / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Amberes.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer…

¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias? Anímense y déjenme un comentario, que realmente disfruto con leerlos.

Un beso y que tengan lindo día.

Zafy


	10. 9

Otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

La sensación de vértigo era impresionante, el viento golpeaba su rostro y lo hacía sentir, de alguna manera, vivo y poderoso, mientras observaba la playa, la ciudad y las personas, pequeñitas desde esa altura.

Sintió a su guía: Herb, tocarle el hombro un poco, era la señal de que pronto bajarían, resignado, asintió, era su segundo vuelo y sabía que no duraban mucho tiempo, pero aún así se sintió satisfecho y contento.

Giraron un poco, descendiendo lentamente, mientras la playa se hacía mucho más grande y se podía ver ya los búngalos y todo el complejo hotelero. Aterrizaron sin problemas y se quedó quieto mientras Herb lo ayudaba a deshacerse del arnés y del mono que tenía que usar para volar, quedando únicamente en traje de baño.

—¿Te la pasaste bien? —le preguntó Herb, mientras le entregaba a un asistente todo lo que habían usado.

—Sí, genial, mañana lo repetiremos —asintió Draco.

—Me parece bien, ojala puedas convencer a tu amigo de intentarlo también, seguro que le gustará.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, por más que Potter tratara de portarse mejor, no lo había podido convencer de subirse al parapente, argumentaba que era peligroso y que no le hacía gracia subirse a un armatoste del cual no tendría control. Draco también lo había pensado, pero considerando su condición, lo peor que podría pasar era que todo terminara mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

—No lo creo, me parece que tiene algún tipo de fobia a las alturas y que no lo quiere reconocer —argumentó Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nada peor que tener a una persona en las alturas y que empiece a tener un ataque de pánico —le comentó Herb, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia los búngalos.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué haces si algo así ocurre?

—Tratar de bajar, o de dejarlo inconsciente —Herb soltó una risita —, depende del grado de pánico que tenga, pero no te preocupes, si tu amigo no quiere subir, no lo debes presionar.

—No, presionarlo no funciona bien siempre —comentó Draco, más para él que para el guía, llegaron al punto en que se separarían y se despidió de él con un apretón de manos.

—Te veo mañana entonces —aseguró Herb.

—Sí, aunque esta tarde iremos a navegar… hay un paquete de buceo —explicó Draco.

—Oh, es que esta tarde tengo libre, el tour lo harán otros guías.

—Bueno, entonces te veo mañana al amanecer.

—Sí, muchacho madrugador, al amanecer —asintió Herb, Draco sabía que era uno de los pocos huéspedes que pedía el vuelo en parapente al amanecer, pero había descubierto que le fascinaba ver cómo el cielo iba cambiando de color hasta clarear completamente, pese al frío de la mañana, era genial verlo.

Caminó con lentitud por el pequeño camino que lo llevaba hasta donde su bungaló se ubicaba, pensando que verdaderamente ese era un lugar muy agradable, y aunque había pensado en un inicio quedarse sólo un par de días, su estancia iba ya por el cuarto día, y aún no estaba apurado por retomar el viaje; desde la distancia pudo ver a Potter, estaba en la terraza, sentado en la sombra, con una expresión concentrada, leyendo el libro que habían comprado unos días antes: "Los Miserables", era un libro muy grueso, pero se notaba que lo había atrapado por completo, pues estaba a poco de terminarlo. Lo miró con atención, mientras con una mano sujetaba el libro y con la otra acomodaba sus gafas, que habían resbalado un poco, sonrió al ver sus brazos libres de esas estúpidas camisetas de mangas largas y no podía negar, ni dejar de sentirse orgulloso además, de que su expresión y su carácter había mejorado un poco desde "aquel incidente", unos días antes.

Harry suspiró, pensando que tal vez eso de la lectura –por lo cual molestaban a Hermione constantemente— no era tan malo en realidad, pues le permitía abstraerse de la realidad y transportarse a una completamente diferente. Miró hacia el cielo, hacia el grupo de parapentes coloridos que volaban en ese momento y pensó en Malfoy, se levantaba al amanecer para hacer ese vuelo, le extrañaba que le agarrara el gusto a un deporte muggle, considerando que ellos podían volar con escobas. Al menos no había sido muy insistente en querer hacerlo volar. Harry no estaba seguro de querer dejar que un extraño manipulara un vehículo de ese tipo, y para evitarse problemas prefería quedarse en tierra, leyendo y mirando de vez en cuando hacia el cielo, tratando de adivinar cuál de todos esos puntos coloridos sería el que Malfoy estaría usando.

Inclinó un poco el rostro al notar a Malfoy volviendo ya y se apresuró en jalar el marcador de páginas y ponerlo en donde se había quedado, antes de cerrar el libro y ponerse en pie.

—Hola, ¿qué tal tu vuelo? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Draco llegó a la terraza.

—Muy bueno, la verdad. Entonces, ¿listo para desayunar? —propuso Draco, que ya sentía hambre, pues se levantaba muy temprano, pero no quería probar bocado hasta después del vuelo, sólo por si acaso.

—Sí, ya —asintió Harry, se metió a la habitación para dejar el libro y jaló una camiseta del perchero, cuando salió a la terraza se la lanzó a Draco, que sonrió en agradecimiento.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó Harry, ambos caminando hacia el comedor, y entonces Draco empezó a explicarle la idea de navegar en la tarde, como le dijo a Potter que no era necesario que se metiera al mar, éste aceptó complacido y ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre si verían los mismos peses que habían visto en Ámsterdam, unas semanas atrás.

En el camino se cruzaron con Joseph, un chico al que había conocido la tarde anterior, cuando ambos se habían animado a ir hasta la orilla del mar a ver el ocaso.

—Hey, chicos —saludó el chico con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Draco, siendo educado, y miró hacia Harry, sabiendo ya que la presencia de Joseph conseguiría hacerlo sonrojar.

—Aquí… pasándola, los chicos del búngalo diez y las chicas del búngalo doce están pensando en salir a recorrer el muelle esta noche, beberemos algunas cervezas y escucharemos buena música, pensé que tal vez se animarían a venir.

Harry, que se sentía algo incómodo en su presencia, desvió la mirada hacia el mar, tratando de relajarse y de que el calor que se había instalado en su rostro bajara un poco.

—Tal vez nos demos una vuelta —aceptó Draco, casi suelta una carcajada cuando vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de Harry.

—Genial… en el muelle, como a las diez —dijo el chico, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza y alejarse hasta su propio búngalo.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa que habían ocupado los tres días anteriores, Herman, el mesero tan amable y sonriente que los atendía siempre, se les acercó ya con el desayuno en una gran bandeja, mientras les preguntaba educadamente qué tal se encontraban esa mañana.

—¿En verdad irás hacia el muelle? —preguntó Harry, en cuanto Herman se alejó.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Draco, pensando ya en la carta que le había escrito al medimago Marton la noche en que Harry había tenido ese casi ataque de pánico, le había costado mucho conseguir la ubicación de un punto mágico, había esperado a que la noche llegara y que Potter se quedara dormido para arriesgarse a salir, regresó en la madrugada y aparentemente el chico no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—Lo que dijo Joseph, del muelle, en la noche.

—Ah… ¿Tú quieres ir?

—No —negó rápidamente Harry —, pero eso no significa que tú no vayas, es decir, seguramente te aburres por las noches, yo tengo aún un poco que leer, en cambio tú…

—Yo estoy bien, simplemente estoy descansando, se siente muy bien, ¿sabes?

Y Harry le dio la razón, ahora él lucía mejor, su piel tenía mejor color y no lo había escuchado quejarse de dolores de cabeza, ni visto temblar, como en otras ocasiones; tal vez era que las cosas entre ellos estaban medianamente mejor, cierto que en algunos momentos aún se sentía demasiado destrozado como para intentar salir adelante, pero al menos ya no había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de salir en busca de "algo" que lo pudiera tranquilizar, o rabia canalizada hacia Malfoy.

—Sólo decía que no te debes quedar encerrado si no quieres —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—Ni tú tampoco —rebatió Draco, dejando el vaso con jugo de naranja sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco más hacia el frente, para estar más cerca de Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado Harry.

—Es obvio que la invitación no era con la intención de que yo fuera, le gustas un poco a Joseph, y es a ti a quien quiere ver en la noche… ya sabes, pasar un rato juntos, divertirse…

—Beberán cerveza —criticó Harry rápidamente.

—Ellos beberán cerveza, tú no tienes que hacerlo, eso pondría a prueba tu fuerza de voluntad, te podrás demostrar lo mucho que has avanzado… y quién sabe, tal vez convenzas a Joseph de ir temprano a la cama —agregó, arqueando una ceja y consiguiendo un simpático color rosado en las mejillas de Potter.

—No creo estar listo… no me gusta Joseph tampoco y no… —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza. —No quiero, eso es todo.

Draco pensó en meterse un poco más con él, pero luego se abstuvo, el que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien entre ellos al fin no era razón para tensarlas más, y además Potter tenía razón, tal vez no estaba listo, aunque pensaba vigilarlo de cerca, no quería empujarlo a una situación en la que tuviera que poner a prueba su dominio y perdiera.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero quiero aclararte algo, si es que tú quieres, ahora, o cuando quieras, ya sabes… pasar la noche con alguien, no tienes que preocuparte, al contrario, yo te animo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el océano, tranquilo y calmado, y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo decirle a Malfoy que en realidad no sentía siquiera un poco de ganas de tener sexo con nadie? Que entre todo lo que había dentro de su cabeza, el sexo era un tema olvidado, que lo más cercano a un poco de deseo que había sentido, había sido cuando lo había abrazado en la habitación unos días antes, y claro que entendía que no había sido la intención de Malfoy excitarlo, pensaba que simplemente había sido la falta de contacto íntimo lo que había estremecido su piel de esa manera.

—Y no te devanes la cabeza pensando en eso —continuó Draco, un poco más serio ya —, entiendo que tal vez no estés preparado para eso ahora, pero cuando suceda…

—Ya… yo, creo que… —Harry negó con la cabeza y deseó meterse bajo la mesa, o poder ocultarse en algún lugar —simplemente no se me apetece, ni con Joseph ni con nadie.

Draco sonrió un poco, tratando de transmitir confianza, y asintió nuevamente.

—Vaya lugar y hora para tener una charla acerca de sexo —exclamó.

Harry bufó y se metió una tostada a la boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza y recordaba a aquel chico que se les había acercado en el restaurante: Mark, al que Draco había llamado demasiado dominante para su gusto.

—Tú dijiste que no te gustaban los dominantes —soltó, mientras Draco daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, casi se ahoga con su jugo y Harry no pudo negar que disfrutó haberlo pescado con la guardia baja.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Draco, medio avergonzado y medio divertido —pensé que al haber dicho que no era el momento de tener este tipo de charlas dejaba por sentado que pasaríamos a otro tema.

—Yo sólo lo recordé.

—Pues es cierto, no me gustan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, dejando una cuarta parte de su desayuno, Draco notó que su apetito aunque iba mejorando, lo hacía con lentitud, se dijo que tenía que sentirse aliviado de que al menos no hubiera dejado de comer ni adelgazado más aún.

—Porque no.

—Vaya… esa es la respuesta que tienes a todo: porque sí y porque no.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose cuándo el molestar un poco a Potter se había puesto en su contra y negó con la cabeza.

—No le cedo el control a nadie.

—Puedes tener el control siempre, desde cualquiera de las dos posiciones —rebatió Harry rápidamente, sinceramente se sentía un poco más curioso respecto al tema de Malfoy y el sexo.

—No tengo nada contra los pasivos, al contrario, me caen muy bien —explicó Draco, y pasó por alto el bufido de Potter —, pero no creo poder tener la confianza como para dejar que alguien más… ya sabes…

—Es decir que tú no… ¿nunca?

—Potter, realmente te estás volviendo insolente —criticó Draco, sintiéndose ya un poco incómodo por la conversación.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó sinceramente Harry —, fuiste tú el que empezó con el tema y…

—No, nunca, ¿contento?

—Difícilmente podría estar contento por eso —aclaró Harry, con voz calmada —, es tu forma de ser, supongo, pero creo que tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez, sólo para afirmar con pruebas que te gusta o no hacerlo.

Draco bufó y negó con la cabeza, y por suerte el mesero apareció para llevarse los platos ya vacíos, dando por terminada la conversación.

***O*O*O***

Harry giró el cuello de un lado a otro e inconscientemente se acarició el brazo, mientras veía al fondo un grupo de chicos y chicas, sentados sobre el muelle, bebiendo y riendo. La música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharla desde esa distancia.

—No tenemos que ir, Potter —advirtió Draco nuevamente, era la tercera, o quizá cuarta vez que lo repetía, desde que habían salido de la habitación.

—Parece que se la están pasando bien, me gustaría que te divirtieras.

—No necesito un grupo de bulliciosos muggles para divertirme —respondió Draco, mirando hacia el lado opuesto del muelle, donde un pequeño boulevard de restaurantes iluminaba la playa.

—Ya… —Harry miró hacia Draco y luego hacia el boulevard y negó con la cabeza —, lo siento, no creo ser capaz de estar rodeado de tanta gente —dijo en susurro.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo y tomar una cerveza? Conozco un hechizo para quitarle alcohol a la cerveza.

—También venden cervezas sin alcohol —meditó Harry, mientras lo seguía hacia el boulevard, alejándose del muelle y la bulla.

—¿Y son ricas?

—No lo sé —negó Harry —, pero será más fácil que intentar invocar un hechizo en medio de un lugar muggle.

—Tienes un buen punto.

Ambos se metieron a un restaurante pequeño, con luz tenue en el interior, pese a que el exterior iluminaba hasta casi la orilla, y con mesas de madera rústica, como trozos destrozados de botes que habían acomodado para darle la forma de sillas y mesas.

Ordenaron una gran pizza y dos cervezas sin alcohol, Draco dijo que no tenía ganas de beber cerveza real, y que por lo pronto probar la cerveza sin alcohol no era mala idea.

Como ocurría normalmente, se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, mientras les traían la orden, era extraño que a veces pudieran desarrollar un grado de intimidad tal como para hablar de sexo o abrazarse en momentos de pánico, pero que no consiguieran hablar en una comida común y corriente.

Luego de un momento más, mientras les traían ya su orden, empezaron a comentar acerca del paseo que habían dado esa tarde, al final Harry se había animado, por insistencia de Malfoy, en meterse al agua con el grupo de turistas y los tres guías, y había sido bastante interesante, habían podido ver muchos peces multicolores de cerca e incluso tocar algunos.

—Creo que pasado mañana podremos partir a Paris —dijo Draco, tomando la última tajada de pizza, y pensando que Potter había comido bastante también, lo cual era algo que lo hacía sentir contento.

—¿Qué planeas hacer luego de Paris?

—No lo sé… Recorrer Francia, España, ¿llegar a África?

—África… eso es lejos.

—Me alegra saber que tus conocimientos en geografía van aumentando —comentó Draco, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar tan lejos realmente.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando vuelvas a casa? —preguntó Harry, obviando el comentario de Malfoy y dándole un sorbo más a su cerveza sin alcohol, la cual, debía ser sincero, no sabía tan mal como había esperado.

Draco parpadeó confuso, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegar a casa? Tal vez decidía no llegar más, sabía que en la Mansión había un árbol genealógico, todas las familias de sangre pura lo tenían, y éste les avisaría que había muerto, luego no sería difícil para su padre ubicar su cuerpo y llevarlo a casa, pero entonces sería un cuerpo vacío, él ya no estaría allí, él habría… partido.

—No te esfuerces, no es necesario que me cuentes —continuó Harry, mirando dudoso hacia Malfoy —, yo tampoco sé que haré al regresar… —suspiró lentamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose completamente en la silla —, a veces pienso que es mejor no regresar, no tengo ya nada por qué hacerlo, después de todo.

—No digas tonterías, Potter, y siéntate bien —reprendió Draco —, pareces un niño.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acomodó sobre la silla.

—Pobre de tus hijos, si es que alguna vez los tienes, claro, ya los veo comportándose igual de estirados que tú en la escuela.

—El comportarse adecuadamente no es comportarse de manera estirada —refutó Draco, mientras levantaba la mano para pedir la cuenta, negándose a pensar en _sus hijos_.

Aún era temprano, y decidieron recorrer el boulevard para estirar las piernas, antes de volver al hotel, lo hacían a pasos lentos, escuchando la música que salía de alguno de los locales y cruzándose con grupos de chicos y chicas que sonreían contentos, disfrutando de las últimas semanas de verano.

—¿Por qué dices que no tienes porqué volver a casa? —preguntó Draco, mirando de reojo a Potter, esperando que la conversación no se pusiera tensa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y observó hacia un perro negro, que estaba de pie, al final del boulevard, mirando alrededor, como si estuviera extraviado.

—No tengo razones para volver porque… no tengo amigos, familia, ni nadie que me extrañe allí, tal vez estar en otro sitio sea mejor, sería un empezar de nuevo.

—Vamos, Potter, estás pecando de modesto —negó Draco, mientras se detenía junto a Harry, delante del enorme perro negro —, estoy seguro que tus amigos están preocupados por ti, no creo que te hayan dejado suelto mucho tiempo.

Harry se inclinó un poco, mientras el enorme animal agitaba su cola y se movía hacia él, agachando la cabeza lo suficiente para dejarse acariciar.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Draco, algo asombrado de ver a Potter acariciar al animal —, ese no es tu perro.

—Ya, ¿y? —preguntó Harry, arrodillándose completamente y acariciándole el rostro, mientras el animal parecía deshacerse bajo sus toques —Eso es, bonito, ¿te gusta, no? —preguntó hacia el perro, mientras éste se dejaba caer con la panza hacia arriba, dispuesto a tener más caricias.

—¡Merlín y Morgana! —chilló Draco, apartándose un poco de él, no le gustaban mucho los perros, o los animales en general, y menos estar cerca de uno que probablemente tenía dueño y quizá uno no muy amistoso.

—Ya, no seas tan dramático —suspiró Harry, dándole un último golpe en la cabeza al animal antes de ponerse en pie —, sólo es un perro.

—Un perro que no es tuyo —aclaró Draco, mientras tiraba de él para que se alejasen y caminasen de vuelta al hotel.

—Adiós, amigo —dijo Harry, antes de dejarse arrastrar por Malfoy, alejándose del animal.

—Esa medalla que tienes siempre contigo… —empezó a comentar Malfoy, cuando ya habían avanzado unos cuantos metros.

—Ah… la medalla —interrumpió Harry, sacándola fuera de la camiseta y levantándola un poco para verla.

—¿Es la de la guerra? Pensé que tendría hechizos de ubicación y todo eso… que tus amigos te podrían encontrar o algo así.

—Sí, la medalla de la guerra los tiene, entre otras cosas —asintió Harry, sintiéndose algo triste y escondiendo la medalla nuevamente dentro de la camiseta —, esta es una copia, la hice yo; aún así no me la he podido quitar.

—¿Y la original está guardada en tu cámara de Gringotts?

—No, en la de Hermione —aclaró Harry, frunciendo el ceño y recordando ese bochornoso incidente.

—Oh…

Harry miró hacia Malfoy y negó con la cabeza.

—La tiene guardada para evitar que la venda —susurró, avergonzándose por ello.

—¿Venderla? ¿Cuánto pagarían por ella?

—Yo sólo saqué droga suficiente para cinco días —continuó Harry, notando la forma en que Malfoy lo miraba.

Draco no esperaba una confesión, ni que las revelaciones acerca de las cosas que habían llevado a Potter a ese punto continuaran luego del otro día, pero si él quería hablar, no se lo iba a impedir, así que asintió, tratando de lucir abierto y dispuesto a que continuara.

—Fue hace más de un año… no recuerdo exactamente cuándo… muchas veces no logró conectar bien las fechas y los tiempos —negó con la cabeza —, en fin, Ron y Hermione estaban tras de mí en ese entonces, y me encontraron como una semana después de que les perdí el rastro, estaban furiosos, y cuando descubrieron que vendí la medalla, Hermione invocó los hechizos de ubicación y fue por ella, junto con Ron, y cuando volvieron me dijeron que habían tenido que pagar mucho oro por ella, y que era vergonzoso la clase de "amigos" que tenía.

—Oh… me lo imagino —dijo Draco, sólo por llenar el vacío que el silencio había dejado.

Harry lo miró una vez más y comprendió.

—Claro, tú ya has visto a alguno de ellos… bueno, hice una copia de la medalla original, porque me sentía raro sin ella, y luego ella la guardó en su cámara de Gringotts, dijo que era lo mejor, que alejaría tentaciones de mí.

—Es cierto —asintió Draco.

—¿Tienes cigarros?, por favor.

—Claro —Draco extendió el paquete de cigarros y el encendedor muggle y observó a Harry aspirar profundamente, su mirada se había tornado muy triste.

—¿Hace cuánto que no los ves? —preguntó un momento después.

—Más de un año, esa fue una de las últimas veces que los vi —Harry negó nuevamente con la cabeza y dio otra calada al cigarro —. ¿Recuerdas que dije que ya antes había robado?

—Sí.

—Pues fue a ellos, entre otros… me llevé muchas cosas de su casa, ellos pensaban que me estaba recuperando, que estaría bien, no era la primera vez que me encontraban y me trataban de curar, había estado ya en rehabilitación antes, en un sitio muggle que ellos escogieron para evitar que la prensa mágica se enterase, pero esta vez querían hacerlo ellos mismos, aduciendo que los lugares muggles no funcionaban bien. No sé si se les ocurrió antes hacer un hechizo de rastreo como el tuyo, si lo hubieran hecho no me les hubiera escapado… —suspiró lentamente, pensando en sus amigos y preguntándose qué sería de ellos —. Me llevé muchas cosas de su casa y dejé todo lo mío allí, de tal forma que les fuera difícil ubicarme, luego de eso compré el apartamento en Bristol, con lo poco de oro que me quedaba en mi cámara, la cual clausuré, y desparecí completamente del mundo mágico… encontré lugares y amigos muggles que me podían proveer de droga y no los volví a ver… Ni siquiera sé si me siguen buscando.

—De seguro que sí —afirmó Draco, pensando que eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería escuchar —, no creo que se den por vencidos tan fácilmente.

—Por mucho tiempo ni siquiera usé mi varita, para que no pudieran rastrear mi magia… Realmente espero que no me estén buscando, que me hayan olvidado.

—Vamos —animó Draco, pasando una brazo por sobre sus hombros —, sabes que eso no es cierto, que no es lo quieres, ni lo que ellos harían, cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra los podrás buscar, les dirás y demostrarás que estás muy bien ahora y empezarás de nuevo, buscarás qué hacer, un trabajo, o algo que estudiar y todo irá de maravilla.

—Qué fácil suena…

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero… —se interrumpió cuando "algo" rozó sus piernas, haciéndolo apartarse de Harry de un salto.

Entre ellos, agitando nuevamente la cola estaba aquel perro enorme y negro que Harry había acariciado mucho rato atrás, los miraba expectante, parecía incluso feliz.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry, agachándose para acariciarlo y de paso buscar la medalla con forma de hueso que había visto cuando lo había acariciado.

—Claro, anímalo a que se quede —bufó Draco, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y alejándose de él.

—Estoy buscando esto —explicó Harry, jalando un poco la medalla mientras hacía que el perro se volviera a caer con la panza arriba, seguramente esperando más caricias.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Su nombre, supuestamente debería estar su nombre y la dirección de su dueño, ¿qué nunca viste un perro?

—No me gustan los animales —respondió, inclinándose para ver lo que Potter trataba de leer y recordando a los pavos albinos.

—A ver… tu nombre —susurró Harry, inclinándose más hacia la medalla, al igual que Draco.

—Tobby —leyó Draco en voz alta, y entonces el perro ladró, lo que hizo que Draco cayera hacia atrás, sobre su culo y en una forma muy indigna.

El perro ladró nuevamente, lanzándose sobre Draco antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, dándole un largo lengüetazo en la mejilla, mientras éste trataba de apartarlo, haciendo ruidos que Harry jamás pensó que un Malfoy podría emitir.

—Perro —gruñó Draco, tratando de apartarlo, aunque era bastante pesado como para lograrlo, peor aún en esa incómoda posición —. Tobby —jadeó y fue recompensado con otro lengüetazo más, que lo hizo chillar, asqueado al sentir la tibia saliva del animal sobre su rostro, y entonces pasó lo que jamás pensó que pasaría, al inicio no se dio cuenta, o no lo entendió, hasta que giró el rostro lo suficiente, pudiendo mantener más o menos a raya al animal: Potter estaba riendo, no era una sonrisa –una que tampoco había visto—, no, se trataba de carcajadas, carcajada tras carcajada, y parecían incontenibles.

Harry se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se apretó el estómago, imposible ya de parar, mientras reía divertido de Malfoy y sus chillidos por el ataque del pobre perro que sólo quería ser cariñoso con él.

—¿Te estás…? —jadeó Draco, mientras Tobby parecía haberse aburrido de él y retrocedía un poco, observando a Harry, casi estaba seguro, con la misma alegría que él sentía.

—Lo siento —resopló Harry, aunque no había forma de que se detuviera —… es que…— tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse —tú… el perro…

Draco arqueó una ceja y miró hacia Tobby, que agitaba la cola de un lado a otro y jadeaba, con la lengua afuera, mientras observaba a Harry, como si se tratara de algo muy interesante. Realmente Draco tenía que admitir que sí era algo interesante, y antes de darse cuenta, empezó a reír también, no porque encontrara graciosa la situación de ser atacado por un perro gigante, sino porque Harry estaba riendo, allí, apoyado sobre la arena, tomando su estómago con fuerza, y tenía que reconocer que no había escuchado una carcajada tan contagiosa y honesta en mucho tiempo.

Harry finalmente se inclinó hacia delante, pensando que tal vez los músculos de su abdomen terminarían seriamente dañados, suspirando de manera satisfecha, hacía tanto que no sentía nada satisfactorio…

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco, limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo y aún riendo —no es tan gracioso.

—Es que tú no viste tu cara —se defendió Harry, poniéndose al fin en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Malfoy para ayudarlo.

—Es imposible que haya visto mi cara, estaba ocupado tratando de detener el ataque del "Señor Babas"

—Se llama Tobby —informó Harry, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Draco lo miró por un momento más, sus ojos aún brillaban y la sonrisa de su rostro no se había borrado, visto así, Harry lucía mucho mejor que triste o abatido, mucho mejor de lo que jamás había pensado verlo. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Espero que al menos hayas visto la dirección —dijo al fin, mientras miraba alrededor y sacaba la varita para limpiar los rastros de arena de ambos.

—No, pero puedo intentarlo de nuevo —respondió Harry, recordando que apenas había podido leer el nombre —, pero creo que tú le caes mejor que yo.

—Imposible, no le gusto a los animales.

—Ya… —Harry soltó una risita, y Draco se preguntó si es que sería tan malo acostumbrarse a las bromas a costa de él, con tal de escucharlo reír más —, ¿algún animal te dijo alguna vez que no le simpatizabas?

—Por supuesto que no —negó Draco, pensando en lo ridículo de aquella declaración, pero, ¿acaso no era ridícula toda esa situación? —; aunque una vez los pavos albinos de mi padre me atacaron, y eso era porque no les caía bien.

Harry detuvo su sonrisa y lo miró asombrado.

—¿Te atacaron unos pavos albinos?, ¿qué era, toda una legión?

—Estoy seguro de que esa no es la forma de denominar a los grupos de pavos, pero sí, eran muchos. Y no cambies el tema, ¿debemos dejar este…?

—Tobby —corrigió Harry, el perro ladró nuevamente e instintivamente Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras Harry volvía a sonreír.

—Lo que sea, ¿debemos dejarlo en su casa?

—No lo sé, por lo general ellos vuelven solos.

—Ah… no me digas ¿le caes bien a los animales?

—No lo sé, no he tenido muchas conversaciones con ellos.

—Oh, qué gracioso —masculló Draco.

—No seas quejón, vamos al hotel, seguro se cansará de seguirnos y luego volverá a su casa, y no te preocupes, si te trata de atacar de nuevo, yo te protegeré.

Draco le dio una mirada resentida, pensando en si es que había pasado algo extraordinario en los últimos quince minutos que él no había notado y el Potter que lo acompañaba había sido reemplazado por el original.

***O*O*O***

Tobby, pese a los pronósticos de Harry, no se fue, los siguió hasta el bungaló, y se instaló en la terraza, acostado sobre sus patas, y mirándolos fijamente, como pidiéndoles que lo dejaran entrar.

Draco se hizo el desentendido por mucho rato, e incluso se metió a la habitación, advirtiéndole a Potter que no le diera más confianzas al perro y lo mandara de regreso a su casa, pero una hora después, cuando ya estaba listo para dormir Potter aún no había vuelto a la habitación. Suspiró vencido y salió a la terraza, Tobby estaba sentado y mirando hacia el mar, Harry estaba también sentado en el piso, casi apoyado sobre él, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

—Potter —gruñó, y cuando Harry volteó, lo miró de manera algo temerosa, pensando en que tal vez el buen momento se había terminado.

Draco suspiró nuevamente y caminó hacia ellos, sentándose al otro lado de Tobby y procurando no sentirse tenso ante la posibilidad de que el tan cariñoso animal brincara nuevamente sobre él.

—Sabes que debe tener un dueño —dijo simplemente.

—Sí, hay una dirección en su collar, pero no sé…

—Hagamos algo —interrumpió Draco, sintiéndose culpable por quitarle a Potter algo que aparentemente lo ponía de buen humor —, dejémoslo entrar, mañana buscaremos la dirección y lo llevaremos de vuelta a su dueño, seguramente que en su casa deben estar preocupados.

—¿Lo dejarás dormir dentro? —preguntó Harry hacia él, mientras Tobby movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si siguiera su conversación.

—Claro, ¿no pensabas dejarlo fuera toda la noche? Le puede dar frío.

Y entonces otra carcajada se dejó escuchar, Draco parpadeó confuso, empezando a creer que lo único que hacía reír a Potter era burlarse de él.

—No se congelan, por lo menos no él y aquí, pero será genial que duerma dentro —agregó, poniéndose en pie e indicándole al perro que entrara antes de que Malfoy se arrepintiera.

Aquella noche, Draco no durmió bien, algo intranquilo con la presencia del animal, que se instaló entre la cama de ambos, recostado sobre sus patas, luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas sobre la alfombra, resoplaba y hasta roncaba, y Draco no sabía si es que no los atacaría mientras ambos estuvieran con la guardia baja.

A la mañana siguiente Draco tuvo que explicarles a los del hotel que el perro los había seguido y que no se habían podido librar de él, pero que si les brindaban un mapa podrían llevarlo a casa ese mismo día.

—Al menos dijeron que no había problemas con las mascotas mientras no destrocen nada —comentó Harry, de manera nerviosa, ya subido en el auto de Draco, en el asiento de atrás, ocupándolo casi todo, estaba Tobby, parecía contento con la perspectiva de un viaje.

—No me molesta que se haya quedado —tranquilizó Draco, imaginando que Potter se empezaba a sentir algo culpable —y podré anotar esto en mi libro de la vida: "Hoy un perro me atacó", a ver qué propone.

—Diario, querrás decir —corrigió Harry, mirando hacia el perro un instante, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el camino, mientras se alejaban del grupo de bungalós y los muelles y se metían en la ciudad, tenía un mapa extendido sobre las piernas y Draco había trazado con una lapicera el camino que debían seguir.

—Libro de la vida —rebatió Draco, recordando que llevaba mucho tiempo ya sin verlo, desde que había tropezado con Potter, tal vez si hubiera escrito ese acontecimiento allí, le habría dicho algo como: "corre en la dirección contraria"

—¿Qué?

—¿No conoces los libros de la vida?

—No… ¿así se llaman?

—Ah… Potter —suspiró Draco, no pudiendo dejar de encontrar divertida la situación, y mientras avanzaban lentamente por las soleadas calles de Ostende, le fue explicando la tradición de dar un libro de ese tipo al heredero Malfoy, para ayudarlo a tomar mejores decisiones, al menos en el tema de negocios y estudios.

—Pero… ¿eso dirige tu vida?

—Claro que no, sólo negocios, y te da consejos, no tienes que hacerle caso, aunque es mejor que sí.

—Es raro.

—Es raro que no tengas uno —rebatió Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza y arrugó un poco la nariz.

—Esta es la calle.

—A ver, número cincuenta y siete —murmuró Draco, aminorando más la marcha y mirando la numeración, Tobby, detrás de ellos, comenzó a agitarse y a ladrar.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Crees que te contestará? —se burló Draco, pensando que al menos le tocaría un poco de bromas también, ya que Harry se había reído tanto de él la noche anterior, sonrió recordando nuevamente esa risa, tal vez debería darle un premio al perro por haber logrado eso.

—Pues sí, lo estoy calmando y sus reacciones dirán que me entiende —replicó Harry, soltando el cinturón de seguridad y volteando para acariciarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que eso está prohibido —criticó Draco, mientras se detenía delante de una casa que ponía el nombre de "Thompson" y que parecía algo abandonada.

—¿Aquí es? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia la casa, Tobby ladró nuevamente y se lanzó hacia adelante, dispuesto a bajar.

—Creo que te está contestando —río Draco, abriendo la puerta para salir y de paso dejar salir al animal.

Harry bajó, algo inseguro por el lugar tan poco cuidado y caminó junto a Draco por el camino de piedras, mientras el perro los seguía de cerca, extrañamente silencioso.

Tocaron la puerta por varios minutos, pero nada ocurrió.

—Tal vez salieron a comprar —suspiró Harry, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la acera, el perro se sentó a su lado y lanzó un aullido, levantando el rostro. Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, y se iba a girar a decirle a Draco su deducción, cuando una pareja bastante joven se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, ¿buscan al señor Thompson? —saludó la mujer, con una inclinación de cabeza y en francés.

—Hola —Draco arrugó un poco la nariz, no le gustaba mucho expresarse en idiomas que Potter no entendía —Sí, creo que encontramos a su perro.

—Malfoy…

—Preguntan si estamos buscando al señor Thompson —explicó Draco, girando hacia él, que ya se ponía de pie para alcanzarlo, el perro se había quedado al borde de la vereda, con expresión triste.

—Es que… —intentó explicar Harry, pero la chica, al parecer se le adelantó.

—Él murió hace dos semanas —informó la mujer con pena.

—¿Murió? —preguntó Draco, indeciso, tal vez estaba entendiendo mal —¿falleció?

—Sí, estaba enfermo… Matt… —dijo la chica mirando a su pareja, que asintió con aire compungido.

—Así es —explicó el hombre en inglés marcado —falleció hace dos semanas, estaba enfermo, tenía cáncer.

—Cáncer —masculló Draco.

—El perro siempre estaba con él, no tenía más familia, cuando murió tardamos dos días en encontrarlo, lo estuvo cuidando, pero ahora no hay quien se haga cargo del animal, el día que recogieron el cadáver del señor Thompson, huyó —el hombre miró de reojo al perro y negó con la cabeza —, lo lamento, es que ya sabe cómo es la ley, si nadie lo reclama lo llevarán a la perrera y… —se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que todos sabían lo que pasaba cuando los llevaban a la perrera, sólo que Draco no sabía qué pasaba cuando los llevaban allí.

—De acuerdo, gracias por su información —se adelantó Harry, antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar nada más, Draco lo miró confuso, Harry por lo general era algo más tímido.

—Potter…

—Vamos, ya nadie vive aquí —le dijo a Draco, esperando que captara su mirada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y asintió, ambos se despidieron de la pareja y caminaron lentamente hacia el auto, el perro dio una mirada más a la casa, antes de seguirlos.

—No entiendo —comentó Draco, apoyándose sobre el auto, Tobby se pegó a él y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros.

—La perrera —suspiró Harry —¿no las conoces?

—No

—Si no lo adoptan en un tiempo determinado… —bajó un poco el volumen de su voz, como si quisiera evitar que Tobby los escuchara, lo cual le pareció gracioso a Draco —los ponen a dormir.

La media sonrisa de Draco se borró de su rostro, mientras miraba al animal.

—¿Dormir?

—Con una inyección, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

—¿Y entonces…? —Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes dejar que lo lleven a la perrera.

—Lo pueden adoptar.

—Es muy grande para que lo adopten, debe tener un par de años, quizá tres…

—Tal vez en una tienda de mascotas… —razonó Draco.

—¡No lo venderemos! —exclamó Harry, horrorizado.

—No seas tonto, Potter, no lo venderemos, lo podemos dar para que… —se detuvo, ¿para que ellos lo vendan?, ¿a quien lo venderían?, ¿qué pasaba si no lo vendían y sólo les generaba gastos?

Harry suspiró, vencido y negó con la cabeza, inclinándose para acariciar nuevamente al perro.

Draco se quedó quieto por un rato, observando a Potter y al perro, que respondía a sus caricias, y se sintió peor, ¿ahora tenían que preocuparse por un perro también? A ese paso su auto quedaría pequeño para albergar a todos los seres vivientes necesitados de cuidado.

Pero, Potter se veía tan bien con el animal…

Negó con la cabeza, pensando que definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cosa poco rara, considerando su condición.

—De acuerdo, súbelo al auto, buscaremos a un veterinario.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Ponerlo a dormir, definitivamente no, pero al menos que alguien que sepa nos diga que está sano y qué podemos hacer con él.

Encontraron una clínica veterinaria a veinte minutos de la casa del señor Thompson, aguardaron en una sala pequeña, llena de personas con gatos, loros y perros, hasta que los llamaron.

La doctora Vilvard les dijo que el perro tenía tres años y medio, aproximadamente, que no tenía ninguna enfermedad y que estaba en perfecto estado, les recomendó ponerle una correa si es que lo querían sacar a la calle, pues por ley no podían llevarlo suelto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, ansioso, luego de que Malfoy le tradujera el diagnóstico.

Draco entonces le explicó rápidamente el problema a la mujer, que lo escuchó con paciencia, asintiendo.

—Bueno, aparentemente se lleva bien con su novio.

—No es… —Draco negó con la cabeza, aparentemente era imposible que alguien creyera que no eran novios, y no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones.

—Podrían adoptarlo, pero ¿no son de aquí, cierto?

—No, estamos viajando por Europa, en auto —explicó Draco.

—Oh… —la mujer negó con la cabeza y miró nuevamente al perro, que parecía enamorar a todos los que se le acercaban, pues lo acarició un momento antes de continuar —, es una pena, parece buen perro…

—No queremos dormirlo —rebatió Draco.

—Si no lo adoptan, o encuentran quien lo haga, es lo que pasara, pues si lo dejan en la calle, puede enfermar, y de todas maneras será llevado a la perrera, es una suerte que hay estado tantos días sin ser atrapado, luego… es poco probable que lo adopten, es ya mayor para eso.

Harry miraba atento hacia ambos, lamentando no poder entender nada de lo que decían, mientras Tobby seguía junto a él, tan confiado y contento, que se le partía el corazón de pensar que pronto lo abandonarían.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió peor, viendo la mirada de Potter y la cola que se agitaba de un lado al otro de Tobby.

—Bien… ¿cree que nos pueda dar un momento? No sé qué quiere él y…

La mujer sonrió complacida.

—Por supuesto, atenderé a otro paciente, pero le diré a la enfermera que les tenga listos los procedimientos para adopción, sólo por si acaso, sin presiones, pero necesitarán esos documentos si quieren salir del país.

Draco bufó, _claro, sin presiones_.

—Vamos, Potter —ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Harry asintió y sonrió a la veterinaria, antes de salir junto a Tobby, detrás de Draco.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —propuso Draco, no se le pasó por alto la mirada de la enfermera, que seguramente estaba preparando los papeles para la adopción y pensaba que ellos no volverían.

—Pero…

—Oh, vamos, no pensarás que le haré algo al perro.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Vamos.

Salieron hacia la calle, en frente a la clínica de animales había un parque, Tobby corrió contento entre los árboles, mientras Harry y Draco lo seguían de cerca.

—¿Qué sabes de los perros? —preguntó directamente.

—¿Qué ladran? —contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y no queriendo dejar que recuerdos tan desagradables lo invadieran.

—Potter —siseó Draco, mirándolo de reojo, sabía que había algo más allí.

—Sé cuidar de ellos, un poco —dijo, aún sabiendo que no era del todo cierto.

—Entonces no queda de otra que entregarlo, no podremos cargar con él por toda Europa, sería cruel para el pobre animal.

—¿Y te parece más piadoso dejarlo morir?

—Pues…

—¿Por favor? —interrumpió, ambos se detuvieron, y Draco lo encaró —¿Por favor? —repitió más suavemente.

—Potter…

—Es que no puedes dejarlo morir, yo no puedo dejarlo morir… no podría, no me gusta que los animales inocentes… —empezó a argumentar, de esa forma que Draco ya conocía, revelaba algo oculto, algo que le estaba costando trabajo encarar.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo ahora? —interrumpió.

—Yo… —Tobby ladró y corrió hacia ellos, metiéndose entre sus piernas y alejándolos un poco, Draco entrecerró los ojos, y Harry suspiró, inclinándose nuevamente para acariciarlo.

—Sabes que yo hago por ti muchas cosas, pero un perro…

—Yo ya tuve uno —confesó al fin Harry —, mejor dicho, una.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Se murió —Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco sintió que su estómago se revolvía al ver nuevamente la mirada triste de Potter, sintiendo que retrocedían mucho —, mejor dicho, yo la maté.

—¿Tú?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, tanto Tobby como Draco, lo observaron en silencio, parecía inapropiado acercarse. Draco sintió a Tobby pegarse más a sus pies, y cuando agachó la mirada, el perro lo observaba atentamente.

—Potter…

—Estaba muy mal… yo, yo estaba muy mal, no ella; fue hace tres años… —Harry negó con la cabeza —¿podemos sentarnos en algún sitio? —sentía sus piernas temblando y no quería ponerse triste, verdaderamente no quería, pero es que Malfoy insistía, y luego estaba Tobby, siendo tan cariñoso con él, como lo había sido ella…

—Ven —lo jaló Draco, guiándolo hacia un banco, ambos se sentaron, uno junto al otro, mientras Tobby se alejó nuevamente, corriendo entre los árboles.

—Tendríamos que ponerle una correa, antes que alguien se quejé.

—Cierto —afirmó Draco, y mirando a ambos lados, que no hubiera ningún muggle, invocó un hechizo, el perro jadeó y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras una larga cadena plateada se enganchaba al collar.

—No les gustan las correas, se sienten prisioneros así.

Draco lo miró confuso, y por un momento estuvo a punto de protestar, se trataba de no llamar la atención, no de querer ser cruel con el pobre animal.

—Yo tenía una perra: Layca, era muy fiel y cariñosa, Bill y su esposa me la regalaron luego de la guerra… pasaron muchas cosas feas en esa época, y yo estaba muy mal, ya tenía algunas costumbres… —se encogió de hombros, esperando que Malfoy entendiera.

—Ajá…

—Y bueno, por un tiempo fue buena idea, era mi responsabilidad y cuidaba de ella, pero luego… algunas otras cosas malas pasaron y… me volví más adicto a las pociones para dormir sin sueños… fue lo primero que tomé luego de la guerra y las había dejado —explicó —, pero de pronto no podía dormir sin dejar de ver rostros… Y por un tiempo lo manejé bien, pero entonces cada vez necesitaba más poción… y sabía que no debía tomarlas, pero no quería tener pesadillas, fue así como empecé a descuidar todo… dormía días enteros, ni siquiera pensé en ella, hasta muchos días después… —Harry jadeó, incapaz de poder contar eso, había creído que podría, pero no era así, se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de esconderse.

—Oh —y Draco no necesitó más explicaciones, podía imaginar la escena: Potter despertando luego de quién sabe cuántos días, quizá después de haber estado semanas en semiinconsciencia y encontrar a Layca… No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar un animal sin alimento o agua.

—Tienes razón, llevarlo sería una locura y yo, obviamente no estoy capacitado para cuidarlo, no tengo derecho a imponértelo —suspiró finalmente Harry, apartando las manos de su rostro.

—¿Tú lo quieres?, al perro.

—Me gustan los perros…. Me llevo bien con ellos y…

—Pregunté si lo querías, es decir, a mí también me da pena, pero…

—Me gusta su compañía.

—Aparentemente es mejor que la mía —reprochó Draco, no en serio, pero sí algo resentido de que el cuatro patas lo hubiera hecho reír, y es más, lo hubiera impulsado a confesar más cosas, cosas que, era obvio, no quería siquiera recordar.

—No, claro que no, es que… —¿le gustaba la compañía de Malfoy?, se preguntó, interrumpiéndose, se dio cuenta que, aunque no tenía a nadie más, sí le gustaba estar con él, por eso le había pedido que no rompieran el hechizo, que no lo abandonara, porque de alguna manera sabía que su compañía era buena, necesaria para él.

—Vamos, no hablaba en serio —ayudó Draco, pensando en que Potter se lo estaba tomando a pecho.

—No me molesta tu compañía —susurró Harry, sólo para aclarar el tema, pero siendo incapaz de mirarlo.

Draco miró hacia el enorme perro… ¿Por qué no pudo ser algo más pequeño? Había visto perros que hasta cabían en carteras… pero claro, no es que hubiera tenido mayor opción.

—No te dejaré acercarte a ningún otro animal en lo que dura el viaje —resolvió, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia Tobby, que los miraba contento.

—¿Qué?

—No permitiré que conviertas mi auto en un arca de refugio para animales sin hogar.

—¿Estás diciendo…? —preguntó Harry, inseguro, alcanzándolos y tomando a Tobby por la correa.

—Que tenemos que llenar los papeles de adopción para que nos lo dejen sacar del país, aún tenemos que ir a Paris —explicó Draco, no creyendo que realmente fueran a adoptar, entre ambos, un perro —, al menos será un interesante suvenir.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer

Zafy


	11. 10

Hola a todos, primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en cuanto termine de colgar la historia comenzaré a contestarlos, prometido.

Ahora sigamos leyendo, nuestros chicos siguen su viaje, y acompañados además de un tercer compañero, que por cierto, me alegra que les haya gustado y simpátizado tanto como a mí.

Ah, por cierto, en el capítulo 7 cometí una burrada, como decimos por aquí, no sé qué pasó que puse un país por otro, las disculpas del caso y ya está corregido. Gracias a la persona que lo nombró, aunque no haya dejado su nombre, debo decir además que las críticas constructivas, como fue este el caso, no me ofenden, al contrario, me hacen mejorar y corregir cosas que se me van pasando.

Y sin entretenerlos más...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 10:**

Partieron hacia Paris dos días después, con mucho más equipaje, Draco tuvo que empezar a usar el maletero del auto, ya que el asiento de atrás era ahora ocupado por un muy contento Tobby, que lucía un nuevo collar, antipulgas, según le había ofrecido en la veterinaria, y de color rojo, el mismo medallón con que le habían encontrado seguía colgando de su cuello, sólo que ahora además tenía un hechizo de protección y de ubicación, que había conjurado Draco la noche anterior, temiendo que el perro, en medio de ciudades que no conocía, se despistase y perdiese.

Harry parecía de mejor humor, había momentos en que parecía abatido y cansado, pero Tobby aparentemente era una buena cura, pues se acercaba a él y lo empujaba o lamía y eso lo hacía sonreír. Draco no estaba del todo cómodo con el perro aún, pero reconocía en él a un aliado y miraba todo con interés y fascinación, no creyendo todavía todo el cambio positivo que ese cuadrúpedo había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

—¿A qué hora crees que llegaremos a Paris?

—Aún para el atardecer —respondió Draco, que iba manejando por la carretera que los llevaba hacia Wevelgem —, pararemos para almorzar y para que el… Tobby —se corrigió —, pueda hacer las cosas que debe hacer, además de comer.

—Genial —aceptó Harry, llevaba consigo un libro que habían comprado la tarde en que adoptaron a Tobby, lo había anotado en la lista de cosas que le devolvería al volver a Inglaterra, por un momento Draco había olvidado esa dichosa lista, y se sorprendió de lo larga que era ya, pero no intentó persuadir a Potter de tirarla a la basura, ¿para qué fastidiar el ambiente, después de todo?

Draco miró por el espejo retrovisor hacia el perro, iba sentado cómodamente sobre sus patas traseras y jadeaba un poco, mirando hacia la ventanilla del lado de Harry, parecía como si entendiera qué debía comportarse y que el viaje sería largo. Harry le había dicho, luego de leer en el libro que habían comprado, que su raza era terranova o landseer, que crecería aún un poco más y que eran animales bastante juguetones, fieles y cariñosos, y que además eran nadadores. Aunque se negó en redondo en dejarlo entrar al mar antes de salir del hotel. Draco se había reído bastante de Potter tratando de jalar al animal para que lo obedeciera y no continuara hacia la orilla, hasta que finalmente se apiadó de él y lo ayudó. En momentos como esos Tobby le caía mucho mejor aún.

Tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón una muy abultada carta que el medimago Marton le había enviado, había llegado por medio de un águila esa misma mañana, cuando estaban preparando todo para marcharse, sabía que Potter había notado la entrega del correo, pero no había preguntado de qué se trataba, y él no había podido leerla aún, esperaba poder hacerlo a la hora del almuerzo.

Pasaron el peaje que les daba acceso a Francia al medio día, el hombre que cobraba le dio una mirada curiosa a Tobby, y les pidió los papeles del animal antes de dejarlos pasar.

—Y esto es Francia —comentó Draco, estacionándose en un pequeño restaurante de carretera que no tenía ningún letrero que prohibía animales, de todas maneras bajó y fue a preguntar, mientras Potter y Tobby lo esperaban fuera, junto al auto y estirándose, parecían algo cansados.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Harry, ansioso, realmente sí tenía hambre.

—Que el… Tobby —se corrigió nuevamente —no puede entrar.

—Oh…

—Vamos, busquemos otro sitio.

—Gracias —asintió Harry, mientras se metía al auto, Draco sonrío, dejando entrar a Tobby y luego metiéndose él.

Al final terminaron comiendo en un McDonalds con mesas afuera, con Tobby sujeto por la correa a una de las puertas y comiendo en su plato, el cual también habían comprado, la comida alta en proteínas que les habían dicho que debía comer, mientras ellos devoraban sus hamburguesas y patatas fritas, observándolo atentamente, como si temieran que le pasara algo o simplemente desapareciera.

—Nunca imaginé que te vería comiendo una hamburguesa con tanta naturalidad —comentó Harry, apartando la bandeja y sorbiendo de su refresco.

—¿Con tanta naturalidad? —preguntó Draco, mientras limpiaba sus manos con la servilleta.

—Como si supieras cómo se hace.

—Todos saben comer una hamburguesa —río Draco —, el que me tengas en tan bajo concepto ofende, ¿sabes?

—Sabes que no te tengo en bajo concepto —negó Harry, mirando como Tobby casi terminaba su comida.

—¿Querrá más?

—Probablemente, pero no le daremos, sólo lo que se supone que debe comer, sino se pondrá gordo.

—Oh…

—Ellos pueden comer toda la cantidad que les des, son algo golosos —río Harry —, pero no significa que sea bueno para ellos.

—De acuerdo, lección aprendida —asintió Draco, recordando de pronto la carta del medimago.

—Y entonces… ¿comes muchas hamburguesas por Inglaterra? Honestamente sólo te imagino en restaurantes de muy alta categoría.

—No, en Inglaterra no —negó Draco —, no he tenido muchas oportunidades a decir verdad, pero en New York lo hacía todo el tiempo, los chicos de la universidad y yo salíamos constantemente a comer.

—¿New York?

—¡Claro! —asintió Draco —¿No supiste dónde me refugié durante la guerra?

—No, honestamente, no pregunté, pensé que habrías ido con tus padres a Francia.

—Ellos hubieran querido eso, pero las cosas no salieron bien, para cuando le entregué la información a Dumbledore ya no era posible ir a Francia, había algunos mortífagos allí y sabían que era el lugar que escogería, porque había vivido allí ya antes, entonces se me ocurrió América, me gustó la idea de New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme y todo eso… —Draco soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza. —Mi padre estuvo algo enojado por eso, porque cuando salió de Azkaban ya todo estaba hecho y su hijo estaba en New York y su esposa en Suiza.

—Vaya… —suspiró Harry, lo cierto es que no había pensado en Malfoy mucho durante esa época, se había dedicado, al igual que sus amigos, a rebatir la información que el chico le había dado a Dumbledore, hasta que éste demostró que era cierta y luego pasado a otra cosa, a tratar de ganar la guerra. —¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu madre?

—Por tiempo —Draco le dio un sorbo más a su refresco y se dejó caer hacia atrás —, todo ocurrió en sólo un par de días, en un inicio la idea era que mi madre me siguiera, y luego mi padre, pero después que salí de Inglaterra, al día siguiente, las conexiones a New York estaban ya plagadas de mortífagos, creo que no fueron por mí porque la distancia era muy grande y tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguirme por medio continente; mi madre, al igual que mi padre, tuvo que hacer un gran recorrido por Europa antes de poder llegar a Suiza, y se refugiaron en una casa que nadie conocía, oculta; pensaron que lo mejor era no revelar el punto exacto en el que me encontraba, cierto que había partido a New York, pero nada les aseguraba que me había quedado allí. Estuve carteándome con ellos, y con algunos amigos, durante el tiempo que la guerra duró, luego entré a la universidad, sabiendo que si esperaba a que las cosas se calmasen en Europa demoraría demasiado en ponerme a estudiar lo que se necesitaba para administrar las empresas, fue un tema práctico. Cuando mis padres pudieron ir a New York coincidieron conmigo en que lo mejor era que me quedara y culminara la carrera allí y que luego los alcanzara en Inglaterra, ellos se encargarían de despejar el camino y limpiar nuestra reputación, para el regreso triunfal del heredero.

—Todo un plan de vida, ¿te lo dictó tu cuaderno de la vida? —preguntó irónico.

—Sí, Potter —refunfuñó Draco —, y fue correcto y adecuado, ya ves, todo salió bien… —pensó en que el tema de que luego le dijeran que se iba a morir era algo que no podía ser previsto por nadie o nada, por más mágico que ese objeto fuera.

—Parece que sí —Harry giró a ver a Tobby, mientras un niño de unos siete años salía corriendo del local, hacia el animal, con claras intenciones de tocarlo.

El perro, que ya había terminado su comida, empezó a mover la cola y correr, enredándose con su correa, alrededor del niño, que reía divertido, al tiempo que una mujer salía con prisas y hablaba en rápido francés.

Draco se puso en pie y saludó a la mujer, explicándole que Tobby era un perro muy amable y cariñoso, y que no tenía que temer por él, entonces el niño se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras hablaba enredosamente hacia la mujer, que aparentemente era su madre.

Harry permaneció quieto, observando todo el intercambio de palabras, sin entender absolutamente nada, pero sonriendo por la forma como Draco hablaba hacia el niño y pensando que tal vez el francés si era un idioma que le podía gustar, porque sonaba distinto y de alguna manera… sexy en Malfoy. Negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellas conclusiones tan tontas, mientras la mujer tomaba al niño y ambos, aparentemente, se despedían de Draco.

—No entendí nada —admitió Harry, cuando Draco se sentó nuevamente y sacó la carta del medimago.

—Sólo les gustaba el perro, pero la madre pensaba que podía ser peligroso —se encogió de hombros Draco, rompiendo el sello del sobre.

—Ah…

—¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó Draco, dejando la carta de lado y mirando a Potter —¿un postre?

—No… ¿quieres que te deje solo mientras lees tu carta?

—No, claro que no, es de Marton, sólo preguntaba…

—Ya… ¿Y qué dice?

—Que aún no cree que no nos hayamos matado el uno al otro —bromeó Draco, Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó.

—Eso es porque no me has dejado aún.

—Claro, claro…

—Te dejaré leer, iré a darle una vuelta a Tobby, debe estar aburrido de estar sentado en el auto.

—Es buena idea… no quiero que haga… ya sabes qué en el asiento de atrás.

—Ni yo —arrugó la nariz Harry, mientras jalaba la correa de Tobby para hacerlo caminar, el perro avanzó unos cuantos metros y le dio una mirada a Draco, Harry sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. —Vamos, amigo, sólo daremos una vuelta y volveremos, él nos estará esperando.

Draco sonrió.

—Anda, Tobby, sé un buen perro y ve con Potter —dijo Draco, hacia el perro, no creyendo que actuara de esa manera, tal vez tanto andar con Potter le estaba pegando lo _ñoñesco _de Gryffindor_._

Observó a Potter hablar con el perro mientras se alejaban con lentitud por la vereda iluminada por el sol de la tarde y pensó que en el fondo sí era agradable pasar los días así, sin peleas, sin gritos o sentimientos de frustración.

_Estimado señor, Malfoy: _

_No sabe lo que me alegra saber que, a pesar de todo, ustedes están bien. Me quedé algo preocupado al no tener más noticias suyas, ya sabe que me siento en algo responsable por la salud de su amigo. _

_He leído detenidamente su carta, le agradezco la confianza al contarme todo eso, y alabo su inteligencia al poner el juramento de silencio, pero debo decirle que es una preocupación inútil, pues en mi profesión, como debe saber, mantenemos en estricto privado la historia clínica de nuestros pacientes. _

En ese punto Draco bufó, recordando como el otro medimago no se había reservado el diagnóstico y se lo había contado a Katrina.

_Como le comenté, en la recuperación de una persona con la adicción de su amigo, las cosas no siempre son fáciles, la confrontación es un paso muy importante, es un método muy recurrente, hacer que el paciente se encare con las consecuencias de su adicción, que vea el daño y dolor que ha ocasionado en sus seres queridos, y en él mismo, por supuesto. Por lo que me cuenta, aunque sólo ha encarado el daño que se ha hecho a sí mismo, el método ha surtido un buen efecto, pese a que al inicio se haya visto envuelto en una depresión, la forma en que usted logró manejarlo, y obligarlo a salir de donde estaba, ha sido otro gran paso, estoy seguro que el cambio de ambiente y el viaje en sí logrará distraerlo y, aparentemente, ha logrado pasar la etapa de la depresión con bastante éxito. _

_En cuanto al ataque de pánico que dice que sintió luego de que usted lo hiciera encarar con sus miedos, es lógico que estos miedos permanezcan en él por un tiempo más, en sí es parte de la misma depresión, ocasionada porque aún no logra perdonarse el haberse lastimado de esa manera, el repudio a su propio cuerpo y aspecto va ligado directamente a las imágenes que le hizo presenciar, es como se dice, una cura dolorosa, pero necesaria. _

_Sobre la crisis que me comentó, es probable que aquella no sea la última ocasión en que él sienta deseos de consumir nuevamente, sin embargo, el que haya combatido a esos deseos y haya vuelto a usted demuestra su deseo de curarse. Los cambios de humor se irán espaciando con el tiempo, por ejemplo momentos de ira, de rabia, de tristeza y de desesperanza, que posiblemente ni él mismo entienda. Al parecer hasta ahora usted ha sabido manejar muy bien la situación, y es obvio que está surtiendo un muy buen efecto en él. Debo agregar que el que le haya ofrecido la libertad y él se haya negado, habla de la necesidad que tiene de compañía, de no quedarse solo porque sabe que de hacerlo es fácil que caiga en lo mismo nuevamente, además que es probable que también lo considere ya un amigo cercano, que la relación entre ustedes esté mejorando, y eso me hace sentir muy aliviado. _

_Le recomiendo que continúe con el viaje tal como tiene previsto, y que además encuentre actividades, además de la lectura, que puedan realizar, el ejercicio es siempre recomendable, los largos paseos por paisajes naturales, y, de ser posible, alguna responsabilidad que lo haga sentir útil. _

_Le repito que va muy bien, y que está demostrando lo mucho que se preocupa por su amigo, es una gran labor la que está realizando, y es realmente admirable. _

_Estaré en Inglaterra desde la semana que viene, regreso al consultorio y a la rutina de antes, tiene ya usted mi dirección flú y a donde enviar la correspondencia, por supuesto que puede escribir cuantas veces crea necesarias, para cualquier duda o problema que surja._

_También agradezco su interés por mi familia, tanto mi hija como mi nieto están muy bien, por suerte, pese a que el parto fue antes de tiempo y complicado, todo salió muy bien y ahora ambos están en casa. _

_Le he enviado junto con esto una pequeña nota para nuestro amigo, espero que se la pueda entregar y que ambos sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones. _

_Marton. _

Draco dejó la nota sobre la mesa y suspiró, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado de que el medimago no haya reprochado nada de lo que había pasado, pese a que él pensaba que había sido demasiado duro con Potter en algunos momentos. Levantó el pequeño sobre cerrado con las iníciales de Potter, que venía junto con la carta y se preguntó qué le podía decir el medimago. Suponía, y realmente esperaba, que no le mencionara nada que delatara lo mucho que le había contado acerca de todo lo ocurrido en las semanas de ausencia.

Harry regresó, con Tobby jadeando y caminando contento a su lado, habían paseado por mucho rato, dejando que Malfoy pudiera estar tranquilo revisando lo que fuera que Marton le hubiera enviado, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias o problemas. Cuando se acercaron al restaurante lo vio, sentado en la misma silla en que se había quedado mucho rato atrás, tenía un sobre cerrado en la mano y parecía meditar seriamente acerca de algo.

Por un momento más dudó entre acercarse o darle más tiempo, pero Malfoy levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió, agitando la mano para pedirle que se acercara.

—¿Y ya hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer? —preguntó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie y recogía la carta que el medimago le había enviado, junto con la de Potter.

—Eso espero —asintió Harry.

—Bien, vamos entonces, debemos llegar a Paris y buscar un lugar donde poder quedarnos y que admita perros —apuró Draco, mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

No fue hasta que estuvieron ya acomodados que, en completo silencio, le pasó el sobre cerrado a Potter.

—¿Para mí?

—Tiene tus iníciales afuera.

—¿Por qué me ha escrito?

—No lo sé, tal vez para decirte que le agrada saber que aún no me has asesinado —bromeó Draco, mientras encendía el auto, Tobby, tras él, ladró y se movió en su asiento, algo intranquilo.

—Hey —llamó Harry, girando hacia Tobby y acariciándole la cabeza —, vamos, sé que te gusta pasear en el auto.

Finalmente Tobby pareció más relajado y mientras Malfoy se encaminaba hacia la autopista, Harry abrió el sobre, era una nota bastante pequeña, sólo una página:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Gracias a su amigo sé de todos los avances que está haciendo en cuanto a su tratamiento, y me alegra mucho saberlo, tanto él como yo tenemos mucha fe en que todo saldrá bien y que al regresar a Inglaterra se podrá incorporar a la sociedad, tal como usted mismo dijo que quería hacer hace un tiempo, cuando conversamos. _

_De más está repetirle la suerte que tiene de tener un amigo tan preocupado como él, que no escatima en esfuerzos por tratar de hacerlo sentir cómodo y protegido, y aunque usted alega que lastima a los que se le acercan y que de esa manera ha perdido a todos los que se consideraron sus amigos en el pasado, confío en que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes y éste viaje será un muy buen recuerdo, una especie de renacimiento. _

_Como le comentaba a su amigo, es recomendable que continúen de la manera en que lo están haciendo, que sigan con los paseos y los recorridos turísticos, que se relaje y la pase bien, y ya sabe, si es que en algún momento se siente sobrepasado por algo, rabioso o triste, no piense que está solo, tiene al lado a un buen amigo que lo escuchará, y, aunque parezca mentira, estará dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudarlo, tal como ha demostrado hasta ahora. _

_Cuídese mucho, señor Potter, espero que a su regreso nos podamos reunir para conversar._

_Marton. _

Harry terminó de leer la nota y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Malfoy, que conducía con toda la atención puesta en el camino, la tarde estaba llegando ya a su fin y se notaba que el verano también, pues unas cuantas nubes grises ya se podían apreciar en el cielo. Tobby se removió detrás de él, aparentemente cansado y dejándose caer completamente sobre el asiento, y entonces recordó cuando habían firmado los papeles de adopción del perro, lo habían puesto a nombre de los dos, con los nombres muggles que Malfoy les había conseguido, pero al fin y al cabo a nombre de ambos, aunque él había dicho que al volver a casa se lo podía quedar. Marton tenía razón, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Malfoy parecía bastante comprometido con él, sabía que no le negaría nada, que una de sus prioridades era hacerlo sentir cómodo, que disfrutara del viaje… que se recuperara. Suspiró lentamente, lo que hizo que Malfoy lo mirara un instante, antes de regresar la mirada al camino.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —asintió Harry, guardando la carta en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones y extendiendo luego los brazos para verlos hacia la escasa luz que quedaba, ya no podía ver allí los golpes, marcas o señas de droga y sangre, hacía días que no lo hacía, casi desde que Malfoy lo había abrazado y demostrado que en verdad no tenía nada. A veces se asustaba por lo que su mente era capaz de crear, creía que tantas drogas y desmanes lo habían conseguido volver loco, pero Malfoy siempre estaba cerca, anclándolo a la realidad y demostrándole que no, que no estaba loco, sí enfermo, en vías de recuperación, o eso esperaba, pero no loco.

—Llegaremos a Paris en sólo unos minutos —comentó Draco, mirando de reojo a Potter y su extraña actitud.

—Será genial conocer ese mundo mágico del que tanto hablas, el que está oculto en la torre Eiffel —respondió Harry, sonriendo hacia él.

Draco parpadeó confuso y luego asintió.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

***O*O*O***

Pese a que Draco conocía una buena cantidad de nombres de hoteles de primera clase en los que probablemente no pondrían pegas porque se quedara con el perro en la habitación, decidió buscar un lugar más apartado y menos llamativo, pues muchos de sus familiares lejanos y amigos eran de Francia, al menos de parte de su padre, y no quería tener la mala suerte de que alguno los viera y esparciera el rumor de que se encontraban allí.

Finalmente encontró una casa bastante grande y antigua, a veinte minutos del Place de L´toile, de nombre Montparnasse, que contaba con suites amplias e iluminadas, divididas en dos ambientes, y que le permitían tener al perro y que incluso les recomendaron una guardería de animales para poder dejarlo cuando sus paseos no le permitieran llevarlo con ellos.

Potter, que desde que habían entrado a la ciudad no había dejado de mirar todo maravillado, iba silencioso a su lado, mientras el encargado les enseñaba el lugar y les comentaba que estarían muy cómodos allí.

—¿Te parece bien aquí? —preguntó Draco, cuando el encargado los dejó al fin solos. Harry, que había estado mirando por la ventana hacia la imponente torre Eiffel, lo miró asombrado.

—¿Yo?

—No, Potter, le preguntaba a Tobby —se burló Draco, mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba hacia el perro, el cual ya parecía haber escogido un rincón en la habitación para dormir.

Harry miró hacia Tobby y luego hacia Draco y negó con la cabeza, caminando hasta su propia cama.

—Me gusta aquí —afirmó —, me parece que esta ciudad es enorme… tiene muchas cosas y luces y…

—_La Ville de Lumière_ —canturreó Draco en francés, no le pasó inadvertida la mirada que Potter le dio, y aclaró en inglés —: La ciudad de la luz.

—Ah… es que no entiendo nada de francés.

—Pues es fácil, lo que debes decir es _Je ne parle pas français_.

Harry repitió en un susurro lo que Draco le dijo y luego, dada la ensanchada sonrisa que Draco le daba, preguntó:

—¿Qué significa?

—Yo no hablo francés —admitió Draco —, es lo que debes decir para que te hablen en inglés.

—Oh… supongo que servirá.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Quieres ducharte primero?

—No, está bien, ve tú, después de todo debes estar agotado, has conducido casi todo el día.

—Pues sí, pero Paris no es un lugar en el que nos pasaremos durmiendo, luego de ducharnos podremos descansar un rato y después ir a ver aquel lugar que nos recomendaron para Tobby, luego tenemos que cenar y planificar qué vamos a hacer.

—Pensé que conocer el mundo mágico de la torre Eiffel.

—Claro, pero hay mucho más que ver, siempre quise, por ejemplo, ir al Mouling Rouge, sé que ofrece funciones completas y…

—¿Mouling qué?

—Ay, Potter —negó Draco, poniéndose en pie y jalando el maletín de viaje —, también compraremos un libro de turismo, se nota que lo necesitas.

—No te burles —reprochó Harry.

—Y tú no te enfades, que no aguantas bromas —continuó Draco, acariciando un momento a Tobby, antes de caminar hacia el baño —, confía en mí, esta ciudad te encantará, Paris tiene más de ciento cincuenta museos, operas, exposiciones al aire libre, los campos Elíseos, la catedral de Norte Dame…

—Espero que no pienses recorrer los ciento cincuenta museos —interrumpió Harry, pensando que tal vez cuatro meses no serían suficientes para todo lo que Malfoy tenía planeado.

—No, claro que no… pero sí un par.

—Pensé que tu familia era de aquí —comentó Harry, pese a que Draco estaba ya en la puerta del baño, no parecía apurado por concluir la conversación.

—Lo son, hay muchos de la familia de mi padre en Francia.

—¿Y cómo es que no has recorrido todos estos lugares?

Draco le dio una mirada a Potter y luego hacia la ventana, donde la torre Eiffel iluminaba la ciudad y negó con la cabeza, volviendo hacia su cama y dejando el maletín en el suelo.

—Mi padre siempre consideró que era más importante que me dedicara a estudiar o a los negocios que a pasear, siempre decía que luego tendría tiempo para hacerlo, que entre mis prioridades no estaba el perder el tiempo.

—¿Perder el tiempo?

—Sí… —Draco se encogió de hombros —cosas de familia, tu deber es velar por la fortuna familiar, hacerla crecer, mantener el buen nombre en la sociedad, comportamiento adecuado y una serie más de idioteces que ya ni quiero recordar.

—Debe ser muy estresante vivir así —reconoció Harry, empezando a creer que, aunque Malfoy se viera tan seguro de sí mismo todo el tiempo y pareciera haber, pese a la guerra, tenido una buena vida, no había sido tan feliz como imaginaba.

—Lo es —admitió Draco, pese a que sabía que debía dejar de fumar tanto, buscó entre sus ropas un cigarro y lo encendió —, la otra vez me preguntaste por qué estaba escapando, dijiste que era mi etapa de rebeldía.

—Lo recuerdo, me pareció gracioso —asintió Harry, sintiéndose ya agotado y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

Draco soltó una carcajada triste y se recostó de lado, para continuar observando a Potter.

—Mi etapa de rebeldía, estabas en lo cierto. Simplemente me cansé de hacer lo que todos esperan que haga y decidí que quería disfrutar de…—titubeó, a punto de decir _de la poca vida que me queda _—, de la vida, antes de que se acabe.

—No seas derrotista, que no es el tipo de compañía que necesito —replicó Harry, girándose un poco para encarar a Draco, al ver su mirada sombría, sonrió —, sólo bromeaba… es que parece que el tema te afecta tanto que… —intentó excusarse.

—Oh, mira Tobby, ahora Potter bromea —respondió a la broma Draco, sonriendo también.

—Payaso.

—Tú eres el bromista —continuó Draco, poniéndose en pie, de camino acarició el hombro de Harry y sonrió —. Sí, a veces me afecta —admitió —, gracias por tratar de evitar que pase —y dicho eso se metió al baño, no se había sentido del todo bien durante la tarde y sabía que no debía jugar con el horario de las pociones.

Harry se quedó sentado, mirando por un largo rato la puerta cerrada y pensando en qué otras cosas estarían pasando con Malfoy, porque sabía que no podía ser sólo la presión familiar lo que lo impulsara a escapar de ellos y atravesar Europa al modo muggle, tal vez estaba algo paranoico, pero casi podía apostar que Malfoy escondía algo más, algo mucho más grande.

***O*O*O***

Madame Pauline, una mujer mayor, que vestía un traje deportivo que parecía bastante cómodo, los recibió con una sonrisa, y les dio las tarifas para cuidar a Tobby, incluso por días enteros, Tobby pareció congeniar bastante bien con ella, lo que les dio cierta tranquilidad.

—Mira que eres un vendido —se burló Draco, que iba sujetando a Tobby de la correa mientras caminaban por la iluminada calle, luego de decirle a Madame Pauline que llevarían al perro al día siguiente, Harry, a su lado, soltó una carcajada.

—No estés celoso, Malfoy, estoy seguro que Tobby también te quiere.

—Jo, jo, Potter —replicó Draco, mientras Tobby avanzaba mirándolos de manera interesada, muchas veces Draco se preguntaba si es que el animal los podía entender perfectamente.

—Entonces… ¿el lugar te pareció bien? —preguntó Harry, mientras miraba a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse.

—Sí, bastante bien, es agradable, y podemos dejar a Tobby con un hechizo de seguridad, para asegurarnos de que se encuentra bien.

—Es decir, tú lo podrás dejar con un hechizo de seguridad —rebatió Harry, en cuanto ya entraban nuevamente al hotel. Draco le dio una mirada preocupada, pero no le dijo nada, saludó al encargado y subieron las escaleras en silencio.

Harry se encargó inmediatamente de poner algo de comida en el plato de Tobby, mientras observaba de reojo a Draco agitar la varita sobre el animal y podía sentir la magia vibrando.

—Ya está —anunció Draco, en cuanto el perro se acercó a su plato.

—Genial —masculló Harry.

—Vamos a cenar —animó Draco, Harry, manteniéndose en silencio nuevamente, lo siguió de vuelta al pasillo y ambos salieron a la calle, anduvieron un rato más, hasta que encontraron un restaurante que parecía agradable y entraron.

—Ordena tú, yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí —suspiró Harry, dejando de lado el menú y mirando alrededor.

—De acuerdo —Draco llamó al mesero y ordenó la comida hablando en rápido y fluido francés.

Harry, pese al fastidio que sentía, se quedó mirándolo nuevamente, empezando a preguntarse si es que se sentiría así por cualquiera que hablara francés, o sólo por Malfoy.

—Ahora, Potter, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Draco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, estaba seguro que el medimago se había referido a periodos más largos entre cambios de humor.

Harry parpadeó y por un instante no supo de qué hablaba Draco, hasta que su mente hizo conexión y dejó de mirar sus labios de una manera, que estaba seguro, era inapropiada.

—Lo siento —suspiró —, yo sólo quería preguntar hace tiempo y… ahora al hablar de los hechizos lo he recordado y…

—¿Qué es?

—¿Dónde está mi varita?

—Oh… —Draco se mordió el labio, ya había pensado en eso antes, y lo cierto era que sabía que Potter se enfadaría por la respuesta que le tenía preparada.

—Ya sé que seguramente piensas que aún no estoy listo para tenerla, o hacer magia, pero sería reconfortante saber que por lo menos algún día la recuperaré, porque…la recuperaré, ¿no es así?

—Pues sí, la recuperarás, pero… Potter, lo lamento, todo pasó tan rápido y yo…—Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de admitir: —la dejé en York.

—¿La dejaste? ¿Cómo que la dejaste?

—Lo lamento —masculló, pese al elevado tono de voz que Potter estaba usando.

Harry lo miró enfadado y suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, por un momento más le pareció que el mundo enmudecía, hasta que unas cálidas manos se posaron sobre las suyas, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—No lo hice apropósito —se justificó Draco, apartando las manos del rostro de Potter y colocándolas sobre la mesa, sin soltarlas.

—Lo sé.

—Mira, si quieres te puedo prestar mi varita, esta noche la podrás usar para hacer un par de encantamientos, si es eso lo que quieres, y te la puedo dejar cuando quieras… siempre que prometas que no…

—Que no te atacaré ni haré nada estúpido.

—O cómico —agregó Draco, queriendo hacer que la tensión entre ambos desapareciera —, como alguna broma que tú consideres graciosa y que implique humillarme o mortificarme.

—Yo no… —Harry se detuvo ante la ceja arqueada de Draco y sonrió un poco más —, de acuerdo, prometo no hacer nada de eso.

—Genial.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dejarás tu varita por un rato?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Porque es tuya y es algo…

El carraspeo del mesero les hizo levantar la mirada, sólo entonces ambos notaron que sus manos permanecían unidas y, algo avergonzados, se apartaron, para permitir que los platos de comida fueran dejados en la mesa.

Harry escuchó el intercambio de palabras en francés entre el mesero y Malfoy por un momento, hasta que el hombre se alejó.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Qué si deseábamos vino… seguro que pensó que estamos en una cita o algo así —comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh…

—Y sobre la varita, sí, lo decía en serio, es mi culpa que no la tengas, no lo hice adrede, aunque seguramente podríamos comprarte otra en el lado mágico…

—No, eso no será necesario, no quiero otra varita, sólo la mía, pero… ¿me dejarás usar la tuya un rato?

—Por supuesto, ya te dije que sí.

—Vaya… de verdad, gracias, extraño hacer magia, no que te vea haciéndolo mucho, quizá por eso no te lo había dicho antes, pero en verdad me gustaría hacer un par de cosas, solo para estar seguro de…

—Aún tienes tu magia, Potter —interrumpió Draco, antes de darle un bocado a su plato —, la he sentido y debo agregar que está mucho más estable ahora.

—¿La has sentido?

—Cuando te enojas, es una sensación rara, por el encantamiento, supongo, pero ahora está mucho más estable, incluso cuando te molestas, como hace un rato, ya no está fuera de control.

—Genial. Que ya no te moleste, digo.

—Es genial que esté en control —corrigió Draco —, a mí no me molesta, viene con el hechizo, pero sentirla estable es un síntoma de que estás mejorando.

Harry sonrió y empezó a comer, apreciando a Draco y la forma como cortaba la carne, dándole vueltas nuevamente a la carta de Marton, dándole la razón, tenía suerte de que él estuviera allí ahora, de que no lo hubiera dejado abandonado a su suerte, ni en la carretera, cuando chocaron, ni después, cuando supo que tendría que cargar con él para hacer que se recuperara.

***O*O*O***

Su primera noche en Paris la culminaron paseando lentamente por los alrededores del hotel, mientras Draco le explicaba a Harry algunas de las cosas que, además del mundo mágico dentro de la Torre Eiffel, deseaba ver.

Harry tenía que reconocer que Malfoy no se había visto así de entusiasmado antes, y que la forma en que sonreía y agitaba las manos mientras explicaba los lugares que visitarían, era realmente agradable.

Draco, por su lado, disfrutaba con la atención que Potter le brindaba, como lo escuchaba atentamente y hacía preguntas sobre lo que le decía, por primera vez parecía estar colaborando completamente, no como si estuviera en una de sus fases de "ser amable", sino como si realmente estuviera divirtiéndose con el paseo.

Cuando volvieron al hotel ya era más de media noche, y Harry se sentía algo confundido respecto a Malfoy, estaba seguro que el mirar fijamente los labios de alguien cuando hablaba francés no era normal, más aún sentir ese deseo extraño que no acababa de comprender.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo del hotel, Draco hizo girar la llave y abrió la puerta, habían dejado una lámpara encendida, para que Tobby no sintiera miedo, y antes de poder ver claramente la habitación, se dio cuenta que el perro se había levantado de su rincón y corría hacia él. Por instinto intentó retroceder, chocó contra el cuerpo de Potter, que se había quedado de pie detrás de él, y sintió las manos del chico sobre sus caderas, seguramente deteniéndolo, al tiempo que Tobby, entusiasmado, se lanzaba sobre él y lo empujaba con sus patas delanteras, haciendo que finalmente tanto él como Potter cayeran al piso, con el perro sobre él, tratando de lamerle la cara.

—Hey —jadeó Harry, siendo apresado entre el piso y el cuerpo de Draco, apretando la cintura de Malfoy para tratar de quitárselo de encima, mientras Tobby se movía de tal manera que hacía que Malfoy se retorciera, seguramente tratando de apartarlo también.

—Tobby —gruñó Draco, apoyando los pies en el piso y buscando un punto de apoyo para liberarse del animal y del cuerpo de Potter —Tobby —llamó de nuevo, girando la cara para evitar un lengüetazo más.

—Malfoy… —gimoteó Harry, sintiéndose extraño bajo ese cuerpo y también empujando para acomodarse y poder liberarse, sin embargo el cabello largo de Malfoy le cubrió el rostro, dejándolo sentir su aroma y su suavidad, mientras podía sentir el calor de la piel de su cuello muy cerca de él.

—Basta —ordenó Draco, no sabiendo qué más hacer para que Tobby, que parecía complacido con la situación, se recostaba más sobre él.

—¡Tobby! —reprochó Harry, en ese momento Tobby se movió hacia un lado, lo que hizo que Malfoy se moviera también, rotando sus caderas, y por ende, frotando su culo, contra su entrepierna, y entonces lo sintió, algo que no había sentido, ni extrañado, en mucho tiempo.

—Perro malo —regañó Draco, frotándose un poco más y tratando de sentarse, con tal mala suerte que Tobby, al parecer nada amedrentado por las llamadas de atención, lo empujó de vuelta, haciendo que su cuerpo se restregara contra… soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar que "algo" más, que estaba seguro no había estado allí un instante antes, abultaba el cuerpo de Potter.

Harry encontró fuerzas en lo avergonzado que se sentía, y logró empujar a Malfoy de manera poco cortés, y al perro con él, hacia un lado y se puso en pie, jadeando y con las mejillas ardiendo, evitó la mirada de Malfoy y corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación, entró en ella y no se detuvo hasta el baño, donde se encerró con un sonoro portazo.

Draco miró hacia la espalda de Potter, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño y luego hacia Tobby, que se había sentado en el piso y lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

—Si te vas a portar así cada vez que volvamos, terminarás enojándonos —protestó Draco, poniéndose en pie y haciéndole una seña al animal para que entrara a la habitación, miró hacia el pasillo, aparentemente nadie se había despertado por el alboroto y eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo, lo último que necesitaba era que los echaran de ese lugar.

Se metió a la habitación y se quedó sentado sobre la cama, mirando hacia la puerta del baño con atención, no podía percibir ningún sentimiento de Potter en ese momento, cosa que era extraña, al final decidió que tal vez no había pasado nada y que el chico simplemente había querido ir al baño, fastidiado por el comportamiento de su mascota.

Y sobre el bulto en los pantalones de Potter… pudo ser cualquier cosa, por supuesto, era imposible que algo más hubiera pasado con una situación de ese tipo.

En el baño, Harry miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se había echado agua fría a la cara y respiraba irregularmente, sus manos sosteniéndose del lavabo para evitar, como fuera, el bajar hasta el cierre de su pantalón y abrirlo, y sobre todo, desfogar su excitación.

—Vamos… —se reprochó Harry delante del espejo, pensando en lo incorrecto de toda la situación, no podía sentirse excitado, no por un roce casual de parte de Malfoy, no por Malfoy.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido excitado, realmente excitado, sin ayuda de drogas, a veces ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado con alguien en esa forma y completamente limpio. Negó con la cabeza, mientras su mano soltaba el lavabo y bajaba hasta su pantalón, acariciando el botón, ese día todo había sido muy extraño, él y Malfoy se habían llevado bien, pese a la pequeña discusión por la varita, habían conversado, y reído y… y había descubierto que Malfoy era más entretenido de lo que creía, y que le gustaba la forma en que su voz soltaba palabra tras palabra en francés…

Sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, abrió el botón y bajó el cierre, colando su mano dentro del pantalón y tomando su dura erección, mientras su mente empezaba a recrear el cuerpo de algún desconocido, apretó los labios, recordando que Malfoy estaba muy cerca y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Misteriosamente la idea de que Malfoy estuviera a pocos metros de él, logró hacer que la velocidad de su mano creciera, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba con más fuerza del lavabo y su mente le ponía un rostro a aquel cuerpo desconocido.

Se corrió rápidamente y con un siseo, apretando más fuerte los ojos y los labios, rogando para que realmente Malfoy no lo escuchara, jadeando. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, una sonrisa boba que le recordaba tiempos mejores, mientras sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo entero se sentía completamente relajado.

Draco, que se había dejado caer en uno de los sofás de la habitación anterior a la habitación, levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la ducha abrirse, frunció el ceño, extrañado, y cuando Potter finalmente salió, envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello aún goteando, se puso en pie.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Muy bien —asintió Harry, sin mirarlo, era vergonzoso que la última imagen que había visto antes de culminar fuera la de él.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —Harry tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño nuevamente, pero se detuvo en la puerta y giró hacia él, tratando de no parecer en absoluto culpable —, aunque ahora que lo dices… ¿recuerdas que dijiste que sí me podrías prestar tu varita?

—Claro… ¿la quieres en este momento?

—Si no es molestia…

—No lo es —asintió Draco, acercándose a él —¿para qué la usarás?

—Preferiría… ¿privacidad?

Draco frunció el ceño y trató de encontrar algún sentimiento de culpa en él, pero no lo pudo encontrar, decidió al fin que le daría algo de confianza y privacidad y se la tendió, pese a que ya le había dicho que se la daría, se sorprendió de la mirada de asombro que Potter dio, mientras la tomaba.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry, mirando hacia la varita y sintiendo la magia brotar de ella, sabía que probablemente no sería compatible con él, después de todo es la varita la que escoge al mago y ya había visto casos en que las varitas no funcionaban para nada bien con magos ajenos a ellas, pero esperó que la varita de Malfoy no se opusiera a hacer un simple encantamiento de limpieza sobre sus ropas.

—No hagas nada complicado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —prometió Harry, antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

—Qué extraño —masculló Draco, mirando hacia Tobby, que ahora que ellos habían vuelto, parecía mucho más tranquilo y ya dormía en la esquina de la sala.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y por sus comentarios, espero que los sigan haciendo llegar, que a mí me encantan._

_Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día, para mañana habrá más actualizaciones..._

_Zafy  
_


	12. 11

Hola a todos, y aquí estoy ya, con otro capítulo más, agradeciendo todos sus comentarios y sus palabras, realmente me alegran el día.

Ahora no los entretengo más, Harry y Draco, junto a Tobby, están ya en Paris, y pasan cosas muy interesantes en este capítulo…

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Se despertó incómodamente caliente y ansioso, se giró hacia un lado y sintió su erección matutina frotarse contra las sábanas, lo que lo hizo emitir un gemido, que cayó rápidamente, recordando que no se encontraba solo en esa habitación, abrió los ojos con lentitud, las cortinas ya estaban abiertas, pero la cama de Malfoy estaba vacía, suspirando de alivio, se dejó caer completamente de espaldas sobre la cama y respiró profundamente, reprochándose su cambio total desde la noche anterior, cuando de pronto se había sentido muy excitado.

—Buenos días, dormilón —saludó Malfoy, entrando a la habitación en ese momento y haciéndolo pegar un bote en la cama.

—Hola —saludó Harry, apartándose el cabello de la cara, no le sorprendió que Malfoy ya estuviera listo.

—Podemos desayunar en el comedor, y luego llevar a Tobby a la guardería, pero debemos darnos prisa, nos espera un realmente largo día —continuó hablando Draco, mientras se acercaba al armario y sacaba un paraguas.

—¿No crees que un paraguas es demasiado? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose cómodo para ponerse en pie y mirando hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba algo gris, nada que ver con los días de sol que habían tenido días antes.

—No, nunca se sabe si va a llover, o qué puede pasar, además lo reduciré y lo meteré en el bolsillo… o en tu mochila, creo que mejor es cargar con tu mochila.

—Claro… —Harry se estiró y bostezó, sin ningún tipo de pudor, antes de meterse al baño, haciéndole caso a Malfoy.

Decidieron que mejor era llevar a Tobby primero a la guardería, así se evitarían el tener que dejarlo solo en la habitación, caminaron con lentitud por las pocas calles que los separaban de la guardería, con Tobby caminando entre ellos y cruzándose con mucha gente vestida, aparentemente, para trabajar.

Madame Paulette los saludó con una sonrisa, y Harry nuevamente quedó algo anonadado escuchando a Malfoy hablar con ella, Tobby no puso muchas pegas en quedarse con ella, y ambos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que uno de los ayudantes lo llevó tras unas puertas.

—Espero que realmente esté bien —comentó Harry cuando ambos retornaron al comedor del hotel, era un comedor bastante acogedor, con varias mesas de diferentes tamaños en el que se veía desde familias enteras con niños ruidosos hasta personas solas.

—Lo estará, no te preocupes, además tiene los hechizos de seguridad —reconfortó Draco mientras el mozo les traía el desayuno.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron a las calles de Paris, Draco declaró que por una vez no se le apetecía conducir, además la ciudad parecía mucho más llena de vehículos y gente que los lugares que habían visitado antes. Tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta las afueras de la enorme Torre Eiffel, cuando habían llegado a la ciudad habían pasado cerca y les había parecido grande e imponente, sin embargo, ahora que estaban de pie delante de ella, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarla con asombro.

—Vaya —masculló Draco, luego de un momento más, sin despegar la mirada de la Torre.

—Es… gigante.

Draco soltó una risita por el comentario de Harry, y Harry, luego de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por un instante, también río.

—Pues sí, es gigante —ratificó Draco —tendremos que subir a ella de todas maneras.

Harry le dio una mirada, confundido con el comentario.

—¿No subiremos?

—Acabo de decir que sí, ¿qué tal mañana? Podemos venir temprano y…

—Espera —interrumpió Harry —pensé que habíamos venido para subir a ella y entrar al mundo mágico que hay dentro —explicó en un susurro, temeroso de que alguien más, que hablara inglés, los escuchara.

—Oh, ¿pensaste que se entraba por la misma torre? —Draco negó con la cabeza, apreciando la gran fila de personas que había para subir—. No, tenemos otra entrada… ¿te imaginas a los magos haciendo fila con los muggles? Ya hubieran llamado la atención hace mucho.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón, de haber magos queriendo entrar seguramente muchos de ellos llamarían la atención con el mal tino que tenían para disfrazarse de muggles.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… vamos por aquí —señaló Draco, avanzando en el sentido contrario de la fila que había para ingresar, sorprendido de que, aún después de tantos años, recordara exactamente como esos niños le habían relatado la forma de entrar al mundo mágico de Paris, además de las referencias de los libros que había estudiado de niño.

Se encaminaron por Quai Branly, y encontraron un grupo de árboles que, aún sin usar sus varitas, pudieron descubrir mágicos, Draco miró con atención a ambos lados, mientras se encaminaban entre los árboles, nadie parecía prestarles atención, mientras Harry observaba los troncos, con grabados en runas antiguas que no conocía.

—Aquí es —susurró Draco, mirando con atención las runas.

—Así parece —asintió Harry.

—¿Listo?

—Ajá —aceptó Harry, tomando el brazo que Malfoy le ofrecía, mientras él ponía la varita sobre uno de los troncos, la sensación de magia que los sobrecogió los dejó a ambos sin aire, mientras veían como todo el rededor cambiaba de color poco a poco, hasta ponerse completamente blanco, antes de cambiar de aspecto.

Ambos jadearon a la vez, maravillados por el interior, Draco, que había leído y visto antes imágenes sobre ese lugar, no se imaginaba lo grande e imponente que se veía, una réplica de la Torre Eiffel estaba delante de ellos, en una abarrotada calle, iluminada por el escaso sol de la mañana.

—¿Es un… mundo paralelo? —preguntó Harry, sin dejar de mirar la enorme torre y las varias entradas, muchas más que las que había visto en el mundo muggle.

—Algo así —asintió Draco, mirando también hacia la enorme torre —, según leí alguna vez, es como una ciudad escondida de los muggles, la mantiene la magia, por supuesto, y es completamente segura, no se cruza con ellos en ningún momento.

—No lo entiendo —negó Harry, mirando hacia Draco una vez más, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y el escaso sol había por fin logrado que su rostro se sonrojara un poco.

—Yo creo que no lo sé explicar muy bien… es como el callejón Diagon, está allí, en Londres, pero no figura en los mapas de los muggles, aunque sí usa su espacio.

—Pensé que era espacio que ellos consideraban abandonado, como San Mungo.

—Pero aún así figura en sus mapas, como un edificio. Esto es diferente a un edificio, es una ciudad, como el callejón Diagon, que no aparece por ningún lado, pero mucho más grande, es como una burbuja creada en torno a la Torre Eiffel.

—No me dirás que ésa torre muggle también la hizo un mago.

—No —negó rápidamente Draco, mirando hacia Harry y sonriendo —, pero creo que los magos se sintieron muy celosos de ella y crearon esto.

—¿Y por dónde empezaremos?

—No tengo ni idea —negó Draco, mirando hacia la calle, llena de tiendas, cafés y luego hacia la torre y todas las entradas, que, con letreros en movimiento y de colores llamativos, invitaban a pasar a los magos a ver museos y las mejores vistas de Paris mágico y muggle.

—Genial —asintió Harry, Draco le dio una mirada confusa —, por lo general sabes qué hacer y a dónde ir, es maravilloso que por una vez te encuentres igual de perdido que yo.

—Jo, sí, claro, mira tú que gracioso.

—En el fondo sé que te agrado —se burló Harry, pasando, con una confianza que no se conocía, un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero el gesto lo sorprendió, giró un poco más el rostro, hacia Potter, y se encontró con su sonrisa franca y sus ojos, aún bajo los lentes, iluminados e ilusionados, y por un instante no supo qué decir.

—No era para que respondieras… —suspiró Harry, apartándose de él.

—Tonto —negó Draco, jalándolo un poco más —, claro que me agradas, pero muy en el fondo, y no lo admitiré a nadie ni bajo tortura.

Harry sonrió un poco más tranquilo e hizo un gesto hacia la calle abarrotada.

—No creo que terminemos en un solo día.

—Yo tampoco, así que… ¿qué esperamos? —preguntó Draco, empezando a caminar, Harry lo observó un instante, alejándose, y sonrió, pensando en lo tonto que había sido antes en no notar lo fácil que era divertirse con Malfoy.

—Espérame —pidió, alcanzándolo antes de que se metiera a la primera tienda turística que había en la calle.

Luego de entrar a una de las tiendas más grandes de libros y turismo, Harry salió con un chistoso diccionario entre las manos y Malfoy con un gran mapa mágico que le decía en cinco idiomas diferentes, a ser escogidos por el mago que lo usaba, la forma más rápida de llegar a determinado lugar.

—Por lo menos aprenderás algo de francés —sonrió Draco, observando de reojo el libro de color oscuro que Harry tenía abierto entre las manos.

Harry asintió y miró hacia las páginas en blanco, no muy seguro aún de cómo funcionaba eso, abrió los ojos un poco más cuando las palabras se formaron con tinta verde:

"_Je l'espère"(1)_

Repitió lo que el diccionario le dijo, en voz baja y algo avergonzado; Draco soltó una risita, mientras él descubría que se trataba de un diccionario parlante.

—Así no —rechistó el diccionario, con una voz parecida a la de Hermione cuando estaba enfadada —_Je l'espère_—se escuchó en voz alta y lenta.

—Oh… ¿no había uno que no fuera parlante? —protestó Harry, cerrando el libro y metiéndolo en la mochila de mala manera, estuvo seguro de escuchar al diccionario replicar pero no le prestó atención.

—Así no aprenderás —le reprochó Draco, mientras observaba el mapa.

—No quiero aprender, te tengo a ti de traductor.

—Ya decía yo que mi padre tenía razón y para algo útil me serviría aprender tantos idiomas —bufó Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? —preguntó Harry, curioso, mientras seguía a Draco nuevamente hacia una de las entradas de la Torre Eiffel, allí también había fila para entrar, pero no tan larga como en la de la calle muggle.

—Varios —Draco se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano para contar: —Inglés…

—Ese también lo sé yo —interrumpió Harry, sonriendo de manera algo engreída.

—Y con las justas —se burló Draco, disfrutando la manera en que Potter entrecerraba los ojos, debía admitir que meterse con él sí que era divertido, sobre todo ahora que tenía cada vez más confianza en que no se ofendería —, decía —continuó, aclarándose la garganta y levantando un dedo más: —francés, italiano, español, alemán y algo de ruso… —suspiró mientras avanzaban un poco más en la fila —, el ruso no me gusta tanto… no sé porqué, quizá porque fue el último que intenté aprender.

—Tal vez porque tu cabeza ya estaba llena de demasiados idiomas —masculló Harry, por qué negarlo, maravillado de la capacidad de Malfoy para hablar varios idiomas.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, planeaba empezar el año siguiente con el chino y el japonés, ya sabes, negocios por Asia, está de moda.

—¿Ya no lo estudiarás? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia una gran familia que estaba a unos metros de ellos, los padres trataban de controlar a los cuatro niños que saltaban de un lado al otro mientras pagaban la entrada.

—No lo creo —negó Draco, mirando hacia el mapa y luego sacando de su bolsillo la cantidad de dinero que se requería para entrar, era una suerte que aceptaran tanto dinero muggle como mágico, pues no había tenido tiempo de hacer cambios de monedas y sólo tenía dinero muggle.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no tengo tiempo —respondió Draco desinteresadamente, cavilando otra vez en la sentencia de muerte que pesaba sobre él, se sintió enfadado con Potter por recordárselo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Harry, mirando con atención el precio de las entradas para luego anotarlo en la lista que llevaba con la cuenta de lo que le pagaría a Malfoy al volver a Inglaterra.

Draco le dio una mirada confusa.

—Qué ya no habrá tiempo —aclaró Harry.

—Ah… me refiero a que no tengo tiempo, muchas cosas que hacer… cosas de familia —arguyó Draco, no se había dado cuenta de que había soltado ese comentario en voz alta.

—Si lo quieres estudiar deberías darte tiempo, y si no lo quieres intentar, no lo hagas, seguro que puedes buscar traductores, o que con los que hagas negocios hablen cuanto menos inglés, pero no creo que te sea tan difícil aprenderlo, con tantos idiomas en tu cabeza no debe ser un problema, después de todo.

Draco sonrió un poco, por lo inocente que le sonaba ese comentario, pero no le respondió nada, pues ya habían llegado a la boletería y tenía que pagar las entradas.

***O*O*O***

Subieron por un gran elevador hasta el quinto nivel de la Torre Eiffel mágica, donde había un museo que retrataba la historia de Francia, tanto mágica como muggle, la forma como sus guerras se habían entrecruzado e incluso la manera en qué habían creado la ciudadela mágica.

Lo que más les gustó a ambos fue la vista de la ciudad, hacia un lado de lo alto de la torre podían ver la ciudadela mágica, un entramado de varias calles con letreros en movimientos y magos y brujas caminando por todos lados, mientras que al otro podían ver la ciudad muggle de Paris, con los campos Elisios, los teatros y museos, era una vista superior a la que podrían haber obtenido de la zona muggle.

—De todas maneras iremos al lado muggle, no puedes venir a Paris y no subirte allí —anunció Draco, ambos estaban en lo más alto del observatorio, sentados en una banca de madera clara y aparentemente antigua, Harry sonreía y asentía mientras Draco le señalaba los lugares más conocidos de la cuidad muggle.

—¿Tú ya has venido antes? —preguntó Harry, observando el Mouling Rouge, lugar al que Draco había proclamado en más de una ocasión, estar ansioso por visitar.

—Claro... unas cuantas veces.

—Pero no subiste a la torre Eiffel, ni entraste a la ciudadela mágica —rebatió Harry, inclinando el rostro un poco para observar la ciudad.

Draco hizo un mohín de descontento y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hice.

—Pero acabas de decir que...

—No tenía tiempo para eso, cuando vine fue para acompañar a mi padre a hacer negocios, no de paseo.

—Ah... —Harry arrugó un poco el ceño y luego giró para encarar a Draco, su sonrisa había desaparecido y parecía algo enfadado, extrañamente empezó a sentirse mal por haber provocado eso, deseó que no dejara de sonreír, se veía muy bien cuando lo hacía.

—Mi padre... mi familia, mejor dicho, tienen la idea de que los negocios son primero, el tiempo desperdiciado en un viaje de este tipo es oro desperdiciado, y no se refieren al oro que se gasta en esto, sino al oro que se deja de ganar al no usar el tiempo en algo productivo —Draco se encogió de hombros y miró un instante hacia Potter, que lucía francamente sorprendido —, creo que por eso ando en mi etapa de rebeldía, ya te lo había explicado antes...

—No tiene sentido —Harry suspiró —, lo que hace tu familia —aclaró —, no eres una máquina de generar oro, sino una persona que tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le dé en gana, no son tus dueños.

Draco soltó una triste carcajada.

—Lamentablemente, Potter, sí lo son, soy su heredero, el que preservará el apellido, el linaje, la pureza de sangre, la fortuna y no sé cuantas estupideces más.

—No lo eres —rebatió Harry, dejando de mirar hacia Draco y mirando nuevamente hacia la ciudad muggle —, eres Draco, un tipo algo odioso, pomposo, creído y estresante, pero con el derecho de hacer lo que se le dé en gana, y si eso es recorrer el mundo en auto, acompañado de un perro y secuestrándome... —se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco al escuchar la carcajada de Draco —, pues qué se le hace, así eres, y si no te aceptan como tal, que se jodan.

Draco rió mucho más fuerte, incapaz de contestar algo hacia la declaración de Potter.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente, cuando pudo hablar correctamente, mientras Potter seguía mirando la ciudad —usaré ese argumento la próxima vez que mi padre me moleste con eso.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, no olvides la parte de odioso, pomposo y estresante.

—Y creído —agregó Draco, no creyendo que se estaba burlando de sí mismo.

—¡Cierto!, eso también.

Almorzaron en un restaurante de la planta alta de la Torre mágica, descubrieron además que en realidad podían pasar desde allí al lado muggle, dentro de la torre, por medio de un pasaje, pero decidieron dejar eso para el día siguiente.

Por la tarde se entretuvieron en las tiendas de deportes y los cafés que había en la calle, cuando oscureció abandonaron la zona mágica, sabiendo que debían volver por Tobby.

Pese a que ya estaba todo oscuro, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar caminando, la ciudad los invitaba a recorrerla lentamente, apreciando los parques y la construcción de las calles.

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó Draco, victorioso, mientras abría el paraguas, cuando las primeras gotas de una fina lluvia comenzaron a caer.

—Eso es porque seguramente leíste el reporte del tiempo —bufó Harry, mirándolo enfadado, mientras sentía como su camiseta comenzaba a empaparse.

—Vamos, no seas mal perdedor —continuó Draco, pegándose un poco a él para que el paraguas los cubriera a ambos.

Harry le dio una mirada sorprendida, había pensado que tal vez Malfoy duplicara el paraguas, no que se ofreciera a compartirlo de esa manera tan natural, la confianza entre ellos estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, ahora era más fácil hablar con él, compartir cosas, y no sólo materiales, sino también confesiones, como cuando Malfoy le había hablado de su familia, algo que Harry jamás había imaginado.

—Debemos apresurarnos a llegar por Tobby... aunque no hay forma de que lo protejamos de la lluvia —suspiró Harry, imaginando al perro empapado.

—Oh... pero podemos aparecernos —razonó Draco, mirando hacia la calle y sonriendo —o hacerle un hechizo de secado... ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Tobby los recibió con un par de ladridos y su típica meneada de cola, lanzándose sobre ambos, solo que esta vez ellos ya estaban preparados para eso y lo sujetaron con fuerza. Madame Paulette les dijo que Tobby se había portado muy bien y que ya había cenado, tal como ellos le habían pedido, además de haber sido sacado a pasear, junto con otros perros, durante la tarde.

Cuando salieron de la guardería la lluvia ya había cesado, caminaron con lentitud, hablando de los planes para el día siguiente, hasta su hotel, donde un bus bastante grande estaba estacionado delante, y un gran grupo de chicos y chicas, usando camisetas de mangas cortas y shorts bajaban, haciendo gran alboroto.

Hubo un par de chicos que se les quedaron mirando con atención, mientras ellos se detenían en la puerta para dejarlos pasar, Draco sonrió con la coquetería que tenía costumbre, mientras Harry se sintió algo incómodo.

—Y allí va otro admirador tuyo —se burló Draco, en cuanto los chicos pasaron la puerta.

—Creo que tuyo —negó Harry, jalando un poco más de la correa a Tobby para que se quedara quieto.

—En verdad esos lentes deben estar dañados, no eres capaz de reconocer un coqueteo ni aunque aparezca con letras luminosas delante tuyo.

—No es cierto.

—Vaya que sí lo es, como el chico del restaurante aquel, él que quería que fueras de fiesta con él.

—En mi defensa diré que no prestaba realmente atención —se defendió Harry.

—Ya... iré a averiguar lo de los teatros a recepción —dijo Draco, terminando con la conversación.

—Yo espero aquí —suspiró Harry, acomodándose en uno de los cómodos sillones del vestíbulo y jalando a Tobby para que se sentara junto a él.

—Luego iremos a cenar —prometió Draco, se moría de hambre, pero debía subir a la habitación a tomar las pociones de la noche, aquella tarde la cabeza le había estado doliendo un poco y no quería enfermarse delante de Potter nuevamente.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el grupo de chicos, que iban con un guía turístico que trataba de hacerse escuchar sobre el sonido de sus risas y burlas, mientras entregaba las llaves para acceder a las habitaciones.

Cuando uno de los chicos que se les había quedando mirando en la entrada pasó por su lado, le sonrió ampliamente.

—_Bonjour_ —le dijo el chico, Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero aún así sonrió un poco y respondió en inglés.

—Hola.

En ese momento Tobby se puso en pie y ladró, distrayendo a Harry, que trató de evitar que el perro saltara sobre el turista, cuando miró nuevamente el chico se alejaba ya, mirándolo sobre el hombro y sin dejar de sonreír, Harry tuvo una vista amplia de su perfecta espalda, su trasero apretado en los pantalones cortos y su piel bronceada, su cabello era castaño claro y corto y sus ojos color miel, que contrastaban perfectamente con el tono de su piel.

—¿Reconsiderando? —preguntó Draco, demasiado cerca de él, lo que hizo que Harry se sobresaltara, lanzándose hacia atrás, Tobby se removió incómodo y el chico, que aún permanecía mirándolo, hizo un pequeño mohín mientras se perdía por las escaleras. Entonces Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo noté —aceptó Draco, dando la vuelta al sillón —, me preguntó: ¿en qué habrás estado pensando?, que saltaste de esa manera.

—En nada.

—Oh, él se decepcionará si lo has estado mirando de esa manera y no has estado pensando en nada.

—Tonto —bufó Harry, poniéndose en pie y jalando a Tobby, se preguntó si el sonrojo en sus mejillas desparecería algún día.

—Son neozelandeses, están haciendo un tour por toda Europa en bus y se quedarán aquí por cuatro días —informó Draco, sonriendo hacia Harry y algo divertido por su incomodidad.

—Vaya... ¿hablaste con el guía turístico? —preguntó Harry, sarcásticamente, mientras entraban al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación.

—No, con el de recepción.

—Pensé que te ponían más los guías turísticos —continuó Harry, soltando a Tobby de la correa y caminando hacia la ventana abierta, las calles se veían aún algo húmedas, pero parecía que la lluvia no volvería.

—Qué celoso —canturreó Draco, antes de encerrarse en el baño, no alcanzó a ver la mirada interrogante de Potter, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—No estoy celoso —contestó Harry en voz baja, mientras miraba a Tobby, que se había acurrucado en la esquina en la que había decidido dormir, el perro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Harry casi estuvo seguro que había reproche en esa mirada —No lo estoy —afirmó nuevamente, con más fuerza.

—¿No estás qué? —preguntó Draco, saliendo en ese momento, Harry giró a mirarlo, parecía mucho más fresco y relajado que antes.

—Nada, hablaba con Tobby —respondió Harry.

—Oh, pensé que hablabas pársel, no perruno —comentó Draco.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Malfoy seguía tomándole el pelo, antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Ya no puedo hablar pársel —dijo cuando se calmó.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no lo puedo hablar —contestó Harry —, cuando Voldemort...

—No tienes que decir su nombre.

—O tú que temerle —regañó Harry, no creyendo que en verdad Malfoy le temiera al nombre.

—No le temo, es sólo que es desagradable escucharlo.

—Como sea, cuando el murió, al parecer perdí el don... es una historia larga y complicada —se encogió de hombros Harry, esperando que en verdad Malfoy no quisiera continuar con sus preguntas.

—De acuerdo —asintió Draco, percibiendo la incomodidad en Potter —, vayamos a cenar, hoy se me antoja pizza, ¿qué dices?

—¿Pizza en Paris? ¿Qué acaso eso no es en Italia?

***O*O*O***

Draco abrió los ojos, alertado por algún sonido a su derecha, se giró rápidamente, para ver la silueta de Potter, iluminada por la luna, al pie de la ventana, parecía completamente concentrado en la calle. Se puso en pie con lentitud, tratando de no hacerlo sobresaltar y caminó hasta estar a su lado.

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry, mirando hacia Malfoy un instante, antes de regresar su mirada a la aún iluminada Paris —, no te quise despertar.

—No importa —bostezó Draco, mirando también hacia la calle, tenían una buena vista desde allí —¿qué hora es?

—Como media noche, creo...

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No podías dormir?

—Sólo miraba y pensaba un poco —se encogió de hombros Harry —, nunca había pensado que estaría en Paris, la ciudad se ve muy bonita a esta hora.

—Vaya que sí —asintió Draco, mirando hacia las calles y apoyándose contra la pared.

—No tienes que acompañarme... si quieres me hecho a dormir de una vez —suspiró Harry, realmente no había querido despertarlo, simplemente apreciar el lugar y pensar un poco, últimamente habían demasiadas cosas dentro de su cabeza, ya no solo la guerra y todas las consecuencias, o su vida después de eso, sino que también cuál sería su futuro, y qué es lo que pasaría cuando al fin regresaran a Inglaterra.

—No me molesta hacerlo, a menos que quieras... estar solo, si es así no me importaría dejarte y...

—No, claro que no, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas...

—¿Te gusta cómo se ve la ciudad? —preguntó Draco, luego de un momento más de silencio.

—Sí, me hace pensar en todo lo que hay por ver... en todas las cosas que no he hecho aún y que pude no haber hecho si es que... —Harry se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo, la mano de Malfoy sobre su brazo no lo hizo asustarse, sino sentirse reconfortado.

—Vamos, podemos dar una vuelta —resolvió Draco, apretando un poco más el brazo de Harry antes de soltarlo.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde?

—No, además, no quiero caminar —Draco se apartó y caminó hacia el armario, sacando las dos escobas que no habían vuelto a probar desde su pelea, varias semanas atrás, le parecía que aquello había pasado hacía demasiado tiempo, como si se tratase de una vida y realidad diferente.

—¿Volaremos? —preguntó Harry, recibiendo la escoba de manos de Malfoy.

—Sí, pero juntos esta vez, ¿qué dices, te apetece?

Harry miró hacia la escoba y luego hacia el cielo iluminado de Paris y asintió con entusiasmo.

Ambos se pusieron sus abrigos oscuros y dieron una mirada más a Tobby, el perro permanecía completamente dormido en el lado más alejado de la primera habitación, luego de eso abrieron la ventana y se lanzaron hacia la noche.

Harry rió a carcajadas, jugando con Draco y haciendo carreras, mientras se elevaban más y más, hasta que tuvieron la ciudad completamente a sus pies, apreciarla de esa manera fue maravilloso, ambos quedaron impresionados de lo imponente e iluminado que era todo. Sobrevolaron por los campos Elisios, sin hablar entre ellos debido al viento que hacía, entonces a Draco se le ocurrió una idea y le hizo señas a Potter para que lo siguiera.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, algo cegado por las luces de la torre Eiffel, pero aún así no se detuvo, volando detrás de Malfoy y tratando de repetirse que el que el cuerpo de Malfoy se viera de esa manera tan sexy y apetitosa sobre una escoba sólo era una mezcla del efecto de las luces y la abstinencia a la que estaba sometido.

Draco dio una vuelta completa a la torre, antes de encontrar un lugar dónde poder descender, debajo de las antenas de televisión muggle.

—¿Seguro que podemos estar aquí? —preguntó Harry, bajando a su lado y desmontando de la escoba, se sujetó con fuerza a él, movido por el viento y temiendo caer.

Draco no respondió, hizo un hechizo de bloqueo, que apartara el viento de ellos para que estuvieran más cómodos, y se sentó en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, dejando la escoba a un lado, jaló un poco a Potter para que se sentara junto a él.

—No creo que esté permitido que dos magos estén aquí a esta hora —aceptó Draco —y seguramente la magia hará que las señales de las antenas se distorsionen un poco, pero a quién le importa, me apetece estar aquí ahora.

—Claro, el rebelde sin causa —suspiró Harry, mirando hacia el paisaje, si había estado impresionado antes, ahora estaba simplemente anonadado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por mucho rato más, hasta que Harry sacó del bolsillo del abrigo un paquete de cigarros, encendiendo uno y ofreciéndole a Malfoy, que asintió y encendió el suyo.

—Gracias —dijo entonces Harry, hablando con la voz más calmada que Draco le había escuchado alguna vez —, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no de la manera adecuada —agregó, sonriendo tímidamente hacia Malfoy, que lo miraba de manera extrañada. Y Harry lo decía sinceramente pues, sentado allí, apreciando Paris de noche y teniendo una nueva perspectiva del mundo, se dio cuenta de cuánto le debía a Draco, de que no le bastaría la vida para agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —negó Draco, mirando hacia Potter y sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho, apreciándolo: el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos, ahora parecía una persona llena de vida, era un cambio que había notado desde antes de partir de Ostende y que le complacía apreciar, era una señal de que al final no lo había hecho tan mal, que al final sí podría estar tranquilo por él cuando llegara el momento.

—Sí que lo es —replicó Harry —, salvaste mi vida, Malfoy, más de una vez, y nunca terminaré de agradecértelo.

Draco sonrió un poco y le dio una calada más al cigarro, apreciando las luces que se perdían hasta el horizonte.

—Ya sabes qué es lo que quiero a cambio, Potter —le dijo Draco, luego de un momento más —, simplemente que aprecies lo que tienes, que no dejes que las cosas malas se sobrepongan a las buenas —agregó, recordando una de las frases que Potter le había dado un tiempo atrás, cuando había tenido una crisis.

—Sobre eso... —Harry se removió algo incómodo y finalmente estiró las piernas, adelantándose un poco —yo quisiera contarte...

—No tienes que hacerlo, es decir, prometí que no tenías que abrir tu alma y todo eso... —interrumpió Draco.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo, efectivamente, pero quiero hacerlo. —Admitió Harry, volteando a mirarlo un instante, antes de volver a mirar la ciudad —Yo creo que nunca he hablado con nadie sobre la guerra, sobre lo que me pasó a mí o a mis amigos durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera toqué el tema alguna vez con ellos, los rehuía cuando querían hablarlo… Duró casi un año... sé que debes estar más o menos al tanto de todo, pero nadie sabe todo lo que fue eso...

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Potter y apretándolo con suavidad, dándole ánimos para continuar.

—Aunque una vez que la guerra se desató, eso duró más o menos un año, nosotros ya peleábamos desde antes, desde que estaba en cuarto año y _él_ volvió, planeando cómo detenerlo... la profecía de la que tanto se habló durante ese tiempo era cierta, uno de los dos tenía que morir a manos del otro, y hasta que eso no pasara, ninguno podría vivir —empezó a narrar Harry, con voz baja y calmada, apoyándose en una de las columnas, sin mirar a Malfoy —, así que por mucho tiempo pensé que una sentencia de muerte pesaba sobre mí. Luego de que Sirius, mi padrino, muriera en el Ministerio, las cosas se pusieron peores, yo sabía que en el fondo era mi culpa, que pude haber actuado de manera más prudente... pero la desesperación me llevó a buscarlo y tratar de salvarlo, para darme cuenta de que todo era una trampa.

—Cuando Sirius murió, la culpa no me dejó vivir por mucho tiempo, pero luego, en el sexto año, cuando Voldemort te tenía amenazado y las cosas se pusieron peores, relegué esa culpa lejos, tratando de concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente importaba, en destruirlo antes de que él alcanzara su máximo poder. Dumbledore murió poco después de que tú te marcharás, debes haber escuchado la historia de Snape poniendo punto final a su vida, aunque en realidad al final me enteré de que él no nos había traicionado, sino seguido instrucciones claras del director. —Harry suspiró y Draco le apretó un poco más el hombro, dándole confianza para que continuara

—Pasamos mucho tiempo escapando de los cazadores de hijos de muggles y de los mortífagos, temiendo por nuestras vidas y por nuestra seguridad, Voldemort había hecho algo... prometí no contar mucho sobre esto, simplemente diré que había encontrado la forma de repartir su alma, de tal manera que no muriera, aunque el precio era regresar en ese espectro en el que se convirtió —Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió al recibir el cigarro encendido de manos de Draco.

—En fin... cuando logramos destruir todo lo que hacía que él no pudiera morir, la guerra se hizo mucho más agresiva... Nos refugiamos en Hogwarts, donde estaba la última de esas cosas que lo hacían inmortal. Tras un día entero de batalla los mortífagos hicieron un fuerte delante de la escuela, y nosotros quedamos sitiados en Hogwarts, junto a todos los que nos querían ayudar, los miembros de la orden, los alumnos que estaban de nuestro lado... había mucha gente, pero también había mucha gente de parte de los mortífagos fuera, esperando para acabar con nosotros…

—Escuché sobre eso, fue el final de la guerra, pero duró bastante... —intervino Draco, recordando las cartas en las que sus amigos le relataban como todos vivían a sobresaltos, esperando que finalmente las cosas se decidieran.

—Doce días exactamente —masculló Harry —, para ese entonces yo ya había tenido ciertas dudas, ¿sabes?, y no me refiero a sobre la guerra, sino a sobre mi sexualidad, había estado tonteando con Cho en quinto año, pero en sexto año todo se volvió complicado y no lo pensé mucho, durante el tiempo que vivimos escapando tampoco tuve tiempo de cuestionármelo, pero una vez encerrados en Hogwarts, con la perspectiva de morir en cualquier momento, empecé a cuestionarme sobre todo lo que no podría hacer... tener una familia, una novia, o novio, o sexo... —Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza —, parece ridículo que alguien piense en esas cosas cuando está a punto de morir.

—No lo creo —negó Draco, comprendiendo a Potter perfectamente.

—Habían largos periodos en los que nada pasaba, en que el silencio y la quietud eran demasiado tensos, pensaba que me podría volver loco en cualquier momento, tenía tantas cosas enredadas... entonces Seamus, ¿te acuerdas de él?

—Sí, claro, Gryffindor, ¿qué pasó con él? No he sabido nada de él en mucho tiempo.

—Murió. —Draco no supo qué responder a eso; Harry cerró los ojos un instante, recordando al fin su rostro, por mucho tiempo no había podido hacerlo y se sentía muy culpable por ello —. Fue durante la batalla, él y Dean al parecer tenían algo juntos... aunque no lo supe hasta que fue tarde, él había estado siempre cerca de nosotros y durante la estancia en Hogwarts no fue la excepción, yo sabía que él era gay, y dos noches antes de que todo terminara, tomé el valor que requería y le insinué lo que quería, sin darme cuenta de pronto estábamos encerrados en uno de los dormitorios vacíos, los de primer año se habían ido ya a casa y había mucho espacio... Te imaginas ya lo que pasó.

—Oh... ¿entonces tú y él...?

Harry sonrió un poco.

—Sí... fue muy amable conmigo —comentó, sonrojándose un poco ante el recuerdo de esa primera vez, lleno de nervios y ansiedad, la forma como habían estado juntos por horas, como había explorado su cuerpo, como lo había tocado y se había dejado tocar ... —, Dean se enteró al día siguiente, yo no sabía que tenían algo, Seamus dijo que habían estado peleados por días y que lo quería, pero que también le gustaba yo, y mucho, que no me preocupara, que luego de que todo terminara las cosas se arreglarían... Dean nunca se perdonó todo lo que le dijo esa mañana, cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado... aún no me habla, y no creo que lo haga nunca más, y no lo puedo culpar.

—Esa mañana la batalla final estalló, y aunque fueron más de veinticuatro horas de lucha, todo pasó muy rápido, los perdí de vista y no los volví a ver ni a saber nada de ellos... ni siquiera me preocupé por Seamus hasta que todo terminó... —Harry suspiró, negando con la cabeza —, me estoy enredando, lo siento... Fue así: Voldemort dijo que la forma en que todo terminaría sería si es que yo me entregaba, luego de tantas horas... de ver a uno de los gemelos Weasley, y a otros chicos cuyos nombres ni siquiera conocía, morir, de ver a mis amigos: Ron y Hermione, batallando y cerca de la muerte en más de una ocasión, no pude más y salí del Castillo a escondidas, dispuesto a entregarme, claro que se necesita mucho para engañar a mis amigos... —Harry negó con la cabeza y sin darse cuenta se apoyó un poco en el cuerpo de Malfoy, que lo envolvió con su brazo, haciéndolo sentirse reconfortado.

—…cuando llegué hasta él, quiso matarme, pero no pudo... es algo extraño y enredado, y al igual que antes, no hay mucho que pueda decir al respecto, sólo que luego de lanzarme un AvadaKedabra, ambos caímos al piso, los mortífagos se preocuparon mucho por él, lo que los hizo descuidar la vigilancia, cuando se puso en pie yo también lo hice, sentía que me moría de dolor, y por su expresión, él tampoco se sentía muy bien, luego fue todo confuso, él levantó la varita, y quiso repetir la maldición asesina, pero Neville, Ron y Hermione se habían colado cerca de mí y lanzaron mi varita, la que había dejado antes de salir del Castillo, entonces simplemente reaccioné por instinto: él lanzó un AvadaKedabra y yo un protego. Quisiera decir que recuerdo algo más, la forma como su cuerpo cayó o como es que finalmente murió, pero no es así, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, habían pasado tres días y la paz se estaba al fin instaurado.

—Nadie sabe realmente qué pasó durante esa batalla —relató Draco, recordando hechos que no había meditado desde hacía muchos años —, sólo que el Lord perdió y que los mortífagos crearon un gran alboroto tratando de escapar.

—Mentiría si dijera que recuerdo exactamente cómo es que la guerra terminó…

—Hay cosas que son mejor no recordar…

—Si… es cierto. —aceptó Harry, suspirando cansadamente —. Durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente vi muchas cosas, soñé con el director y con mis padres, con Sirius y con Remus, cuando desperté estaba seguro de que Remus había muerto porque lo soñé junto a todos los que ya habían partido... Fue muy difícil para mis amigos contarme las cosas que habían pasado por esos días, darme la lista de los que habían muerto, sabían lo que había pasado entre Seamus y yo porque Dean hizo un gran alboroto, y temían por mí al enterarme de la muerte de quien fuera mi amante... Sé que ellos quisieron entenderme, consolarme, pero no encontraron la forma… o tal vez yo no dejé que se acercaran a mí lo suficiente para hacerlo. Murieron sesenta y dos personas: cuarenta eran alumnos de Hogwarts, tres eran profesores, cuatro eran padres de alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts y que no pertenecían a la orden pero querían ayudar, y quince eran miembros de la orden del Fénix —Harry encendió un cigarro más, varias de las luces de la ciudad se fueron apagando, pero aún así todo se veía bastante hermoso.

—Lo lamento mucho, sé que no estuve allí, y no hay forma de que entienda, pero, realmente lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso —dijo Draco, sin saber qué más decir.

—Hermione había hecho una lista —continuó Harry, sin mirar a Draco —, yo la leí tantas veces, ubicando los rostros de los que conocía, intentando recordarlos... hasta ahora me sé la relación de nombres completa, tal como Hermione la hizo...

Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente, aunque sabía que Harry probablemente no lo vería; luego de un instante más, Harry continuó:

—Desde cuarto año, cuando _él _volvió, empecé a tomar esporádicamente las pociones para dormir sin sueños, sólo algunas veces, nunca pensé que fuera un gran problema, la verdad, y nunca había sentido la necesidad real de tener que tomarlas, pero, cuando la guerra terminó, luego de despertar tras estar inconsciente, me habitué más a ellas, sin embargo, en las mañanas despertaba cada vez más adormecido, y tampoco era muy recomendable porque los demás se podrían dar cuenta, así que descubrí pociones estimulantes, que me ayudaban a despertar por completo... durante semanas nadie se preocupó por mí o lo que me pasara, todos estaban ocupados enterrando a los caídos, atrapando mortífagos y tratando de recomponer el mundo... Cuando los Weasley descubrieron mi adicción tuvieron una dura conversación conmigo... Bill y Fleur me dieron a Layca, ya te conté sobre ella —Draco asintió, comprensivamente —al principio fue duro y difícil, pero intentaba mejorar, aunque en las noches, cuando trataba de dormir, podía ver los rostros de los que habían muerto, de Seamus, recordar la pelea entre él y Dean... sus palabras... lo último que Remus me había dicho, o la última broma que Fred le gastó a Ron…. pero lo seguí intentando, aunque a veces no me contenía y tomaba una poción para dormir.

—Me mudé a la casa de mi padrino, pese a que todos decían que no estaba preparado para vivir solo, tenía mi vida ahora y quería hacer lo que se me diera en gana con ella; comencé a salir en las noches, y quisiera decir que simplemente conocí a la gente equivocada, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba buscando eso... no me podía sentir libre o feliz sabiendo que había sobrevivido en una batalla que era enteramente mía, cuando en realidad muchos que no debían siquiera haber estado allí, habían muerto. Mis amigos y los Weasley pensaron que estaba mejorando, pero no era así... no del todo, había días en que no salía de la cama, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, y otros en que me perdía con chicos que apenas conocía, probando drogas y cosas extrañas... pese a eso logré ponerme a estudiar... y verdaderamente mejoré mucho, los estudios eran exigentes y abarcaban mucho de mi tiempo —Harry se removió un poco, y Draco lo abrazó con más fuerza, quiso preguntarle qué había estado estudiando, pero se contuvo, por no interrumpirlo, no ahora que parecía estar limpiando su alma de esa manera —, por un tiempo logré tener controladas las adicciones, tanto a las sustancias mágicas como a las muggles, ya sabes, sólo los fines de semana, o cuando no tenía clases, pero luego... simplemente los recuerdos lograron ganarle a la parte cuerda de mí, y cada vez era más difícil apartarlos, hasta que Layca murió. Entonces Ron y Hermione me internaron en esa clínica muggle, lo que ellos nunca supieron fue que allí era bastante fácil conseguir drogas, estuve unos meses internado, hasta que los convencí de que estaba bien, cuando salí las cosas fueron más peliagudas, intenté, ¡en verdad que sí!, pero ya estaba enganchado con las drogas muggles y traté de aparentar una sanidad que no existía, hasta que las cosas se salieron completamente de control...

—Entonces ellos empezaron a tomar medidas mucho más fuertes, me quitaron una de las cámaras de Gringotts, me vigilaban y discutían conmigo todo el tiempo... eso solo logró hacer que mis deseos de hacer lo que se me viniera en gana crecieran... Estaba enfermo, mucho, hice cosas que no quiero siquiera recordar... me porté tan mal con ellos que habían estado todo el tiempo a mi lado, sin obligación alguna, ayudándome... pese a que muchas veces su vida había estado en juego... después de más de un año logré escapar; les robé, huí, vacié una de mis cámaras y no los volví a ver... Mentiría si te dijera que sé qué fue lo que pasó en ese tiempo, hasta que nos encontramos tú y yo, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, mi memoria está en blanco, y pienso que es mejor no recordarlo, que sólo me haría daño... Tampoco sé qué es lo que haré al volver a casa, tal vez retomar los estudios, o simplemente buscar un trabajo... —Harry agachó la cabeza, el cielo iba aclarándose ya un poco y se dio cuenta recién de que había estado hablando durante casi toda la noche.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras al volver a casa, eso es lo bueno, que estás a salvo ahora, que por fin has retomado tu vida, la tienes, es toda tuya, para hacer lo que quieras, estudiar, trabajar, vivir de tu fama... es tu decisión, por lo que peleaste durante la guerra, por esta oportunidad que ahora no rechazarás ni mal utilizarás —le dijo Draco con voz suave, con una mano le levantó el rostro, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus mejillas húmedas, Potter seguramente había estado derramando lágrimas durante partes de su relato.

—Esta oportunidad te la debo a ti —aceptó Harry, mirando hacia Draco y extrañamente, no sintiéndose avergonzado por mostrarse así de débil delante de él, el toque de sus dedos sobre su rostro era reconfortante y cariñoso, todo se sentía de una manera adecuada y correcta con él, y antes de meditar en lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia delante, buscando sus labios, pero estos le fueron negados.

Draco abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido por la acción de Potter, y antes de que algo más pasara, se adelantó y presionó más su rostro, deteniéndolo, y dejó un beso sobre su frente. Entendía a Potter, seguramente se sentía vulnerable, pero no podía permitir que las cosas se enredaran de esa manera, Potter ya había perdido un amante, y muchos amigos en el camino, lo peor que le podía pasar ahora sería que se encariñara y que luego supiera que no tenían ya mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Mientras presionaba sus labios sobre la frente de Potter lo sintió estremecerse, y se sintió mucho más triste, porque el tiempo era tirano y no le daría tregua, en unos meses más, en muy pocos, él ya no estaría allí para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, para acompañarlo a pasear a Tobby, ni siquiera para compartir una pizza en un restaurante perdido de Paris.

Harry cerró los ojos y se sujetó de Malfoy, suspirando quedamente, maldiciéndose por casi haber arruinado todo, por supuesto que Malfoy no pensaba en él de esa manera, simplemente era su obra de caridad, quizá su amigo, pero nada más, y lo debía tener claro. Lo que sentía por él no era más que una respuesta lógica al tiempo de abstinencia y al cariño que se siente por alguien que te ha salvado... Malfoy era guapo, por supuesto, pero eso no implicaba que estuviera disponible, no para él al menos.

—Gracias, Harry —masculló Draco, su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía un nudo en la garganta, hubiera querido estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos, corresponder al beso y acariciarlo, hacerle sentirse amado y querido, reconfortado, pero no podía, y se odiaba mucho por ello —, por la confianza —agregó, mirando a los ojos a Harry.

Harry sonrió hacia él y luego se giró hacia un lado, sin apartarse de él, ambos apoyados el uno en el otro, vieron como el sol salía y el cielo terminaba de clarearse, dando paso a la mañana.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

_Gracias a todos por leer, nuevamente les reitero que al terminar de colgar el fic empezaré a contestar los comentarios. _

_Y espero que me cuenten qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo, Harry se está abriendo completamente a Malfoy, al fin Draco ha conseguido que suelte todo, nada tan liberador como eso._

_Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día._

_Zafy_


	13. 12

Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal les va la semana? Ya estamos miércoles, casi jueves, pero seguimos actualizando, jejeje... Otra vez, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, me alegra bastante que la historia les esté gustando...

Y bueno, ahora continuamos:

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Durmieron toda la mañana, habían llevado a Tobby a la guardería al volver de su paseo y habían regresado al hotel a descansar, ambos se sentían agotados y un extraño silencio se había instalado entre ellos. Draco se sentía demasiado abrumado por la confesión de Potter, no había esperado que su relación llegara a ese punto, además estaba el otro asunto: Potter le gustaba, no lo había notado hasta esa madrugada, en que él se había mostrado tan abierto, cuando había querido retribuir al beso, cuando había querido abrazarlo y amarlo... Se dio una vuelta más en la cama, sabía que era cerca del medio día, pero no se animaba a ponerse en pie, y menos en hacer algo que despertara a su compañero de cuarto, había sido una noche muy intensa y lo correcto era dejarlo descansar.

Por su lado, Harry permanecía con las sábanas cubriéndole la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y obligándose a seguir durmiendo, a no pensar en Draco, a sólo unos metros de él, vistiendo sólo su delgado pijama. Sabía que sus deseos eran inapropiados, Malfoy se había portado muy bien con él, lo había rescatado, ayudado y cuidado, pese a todo no había tratado de librarse de él, al contrario, incluso había aceptado agregar a Tobby a su viaje, y el querer acostarse con él no era la forma correcta de pagar aquello. Tal vez el chico tenía razón y debía tratar de salir un poco más, ese chico, aquel turista que lo había saludado en el lobby, se veía bastante interesado, y era guapo, seguramente que Malfoy lo animaría a que le hablara e incluso le daría dinero para que salieran.

—Ya son las dos de la tarde —dijo Draco, mucho rato después, cuando notó que Potter estaba despierto, le causó gracia que ambos hayan estado tratando de respetar el sueño del otro.

—¿Las dos ya? —preguntó Harry, sentándose y mirando hacia Malfoy, que estaba sobre la cama, algo despeinado y luciendo más descansado.

—Tengo hambre, no desayunamos, creo que sería buena idea almorzar algo...

—Primero una ducha —pidió Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—Claro, primero una ducha. ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

—¿Al baño? —preguntó Harry, jalando la ropa que usaría ese día.

—Bobo —replicó Draco, negando con la cabeza —, me refiero a almorzar.

—No es mi culpa que no preguntes adecuadamente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry sonrió ampliamente, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

***O*O*O***

No fue hasta que se sentaron en el comedor del hotel que ambos notaron lo hambrientos que estaban, devoraron todo lo que les sirvieron en silencio, apenas haciendo algún asentimiento o comentario acerca de lo rica que estaba la comida. Para el postre Draco pidió una tartaleta y Harry un pastel de chocolate, y no les pareció extraño intercambiar platos a la mitad.

En cuanto salieron del hotel pudieron ver nuevamente el autobús de turistas de la noche anterior, el chico que había saludado a Harry antes pasó al lado de ellos y le sonrió ampliamente; Harry, algo sonrojado, retribuyó a la sonrisa, antes de alejarse junto a Draco por la avenida.

—Tal vez deberías quedar con ese chico alguna noche —comentó Draco, una vez estuvieron ambos en el taxi que los llevaría a los campos Elíseos, habían decidido dejar el resto del tour por Paris mágico para el día siguiente, cuando dispusieran del día completo.

—Quizá lo haga —se encogió de hombros Harry, algo dolido de que Draco le hiciera esa recomendación.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, francamente sorprendido, una cosa era imaginar que Potter ligara con alguien más y otra era escucharlo decir que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; pese a eso se obligó a sonreír y a tratar de animarlo.

—No lo sé —suspiró Harry, mirando hacia la calle, poco interesado en el tema.

—Si lo que necesitas es dinero...

—No necesito tu dinero —interrumpió Harry, bruscamente, girándose para ver a Draco, que tenía una expresión sorprendida.

Draco, no queriendo volver a las discusiones de antes, se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Me lo podrás devolver luego, cuando regresemos a Inglaterra, después de todo, no es tu culpa que te haya sacado de allí sin pensar en que tal vez necesitarías algo de dinero.

—Lo siento —masculló Harry, mirando hacia la ventanilla nuevamente —, no es tu culpa cruzarte conmigo cuando andaba medio... loco.

—Ya.

—Además, había pensado que tal vez lo podría invitar a la habitación, digo, si es que no te molesta. No sé si es que su habitación será adecuada y no me animo a salir a ningún lado, ya sabes que los bares y eso no son para mí y...

—Pero podrías tomar una cerveza sin alcohol —animó Draco —, no saben mal y después de todo... no tienes que estar pegado a mí para siempre, puedes salir por tu lado de vez en cuando —agregó, recordando las palabras del medimago Marton.

—Ah… claro —aceptó Harry, algo dolido, no imaginaba qué haría al volver a casa, o cuándo sería eso, pero se le hacía extraño imaginar una realidad en la que él y Malfoy no estuvieran juntos, como ahora. Tal vez era eso, se había acostumbrado a estar con él y por eso sentía todas esas cosas extrañas.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no le hablas?, tal vez él te proponga ir a su habitación.

—Cierto —Harry se encogió de hombros, y a pesar de que ambos sonreían, se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de los Campos Elíseos y el taxista intercambió un par de palabras en francés con Draco, mientras éste le pagaba la tarifa.

—Deberíamos tomar fotos —sugirió entonces Draco, mirando hacia los grupos de turistas que sonreían para las cámaras.

—¿Fotos?

—¡Claro! —Draco sonrió un poco más —Allí hay una tienda, seguro que tienen alguna cámara.

—Pero no será una mágica.

—Oh, es cierto, pero no importa, es decir, qué más da si es o no mágica, estoy seguro que nos permitirá tomar fotografías de todas maneras.

Harry torció el gesto, pero aún así lo siguió hacia la tienda, en el interior había un montón de televisores, reproductores de DVD y equipos de sonido. Se quedó a un lado, mientras escuchaba a Draco hablar en francés con uno de los encargados, hasta que escogió una cámara de fotos, parpadeó sorprendido cuando una luz lo cegó por un instante, mientras Draco soltaba una carcajada divertida.

—Me dejarás ciego.

—Más ciego querrás decir —se burló Draco, mientras manipulaba la cámara y le enseñaba en la pantalla la imagen que había capturado, Harry no pudo evitar soltar también una carcajada al ver su expresión sorprendida.

—Tendrás que entregarme esa fotografía —regañó Harry, mientras ambos regresaban a la calle, rumbo a los campos Elíseos.

—Por supuesto, te daré todas las fotografías, así recordarás esto.

—No me gustan mucho las fotografías, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo sé... pero esto es diferente, yo pienso que la estamos pasando bien —explicó Draco, mientras Harry le quitaba la cámara de las manos.

—Sí, eso es cierto, tal vez tengas razón, estas fotografías serán diferentes —asintió Harry, antes de disparar la cámara hacia Draco.

—Esa luz podría cegar a alguien —refunfuñó Draco, frotándose los ojos y empezando a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza en la sien. Se maldijo por su debilidad, pero no la demostró, arrebatándole la cámara a Harry.

—¡Qué engreído!

Draco rió nuevamente, y ambos entraron al fin a los Campos Elíseos. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando fotografías y riendo, conversando de cosas triviales y simplemente disfrutando de la tarde, consiguieron que una pareja de ancianos les tomara una fotografía juntos, a cambio de que ellos también le tomaran una a la pareja.

Cuando volvieron al hotel ya estaba oscureciendo y sabían que estaban con el tiempo justo para llegar a la función de Mouling Rouge, cuyas entradas Draco había conseguido antes de salir de hotel.

—¿Qué tal si bajas y le pides al recepcionista que nos consiga un taxi? Ya estamos realmente tarde —pidió Draco, cuando Harry estuvo ya vestido para salir.

—Claro —Harry asintió y luego de despedirse de Tobby, salió hacia el lobby. Draco lo observó marcharse y entonces dejó de sonreír, apretándose la frente con fuerza y sentándose sobre la cama, lo sobresaltó el sentir sobre las piernas un empujón, pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de Tobby, que había llegado hasta su lado y había recostado la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Hey —saludó, palmeándole la cabeza y empezando a sentirse un poco mejor, aunque la sensación de tristeza que se había instalado en su pecho desde la noche anterior no se iba.

Se obligó a tomar las pociones para la noche y para evitar los dolores de cabeza, cada día las cantidades que tomaba iban en aumento, y aún así había momentos en que no podía dejar de sentirse enfermo, al menos Potter no lo notaba y eso era bueno.

Bajó por el ascensor, arreglando su chaqueta oscura en el camino, y cuando las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso, algo se apretó en su pecho, mientras observaba a Potter junto a ese chico en uno de los sofás del lobby y conversando animadamente. Se quedó quieto, recordándose que era lo correcto, dejar que Potter se recuperara por completo, que interactuara por iniciativa propia con otras personas, que riera de la manera en que reía con ese chico...

Harry observó a Draco desde el otro lado de la sala y levantó una mano, llamando su atención, mientras el turista, se ponía en pie.

—Aquí estás —saludó Draco, ensayando una de sus mejores sonrisas y alcanzándolos.

—Sí, Draco, este es Jack —presentó Harry rápidamente.

—¿Draco? Qué curioso nombre.

—Lo sé —saludó Draco, apretando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos, si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo hubiera practicado con él legeremancia, para ver qué clase de persona era.

—Justo Jack me estaba contando que ayer estuvieron en el Mouling Rouge, y que es un show fantástico —continuó Harry, mirando hacia Draco.

—Y lo es, se divertirán un montón —animó Jack.

—Eso espero, pero debemos irnos ahora mismo si es que queremos llegar a tiempo.

—Claro, un gusto, Draco, nos vemos mañana, Harry —se despidió Jack, dándole un apretón de manos a cada uno.

—He pedido el taxi, está en la puerta esperándonos —se apresuró a explicar Harry en cuanto el chico, sonriendo y mirándolo sobre el hombro, se alejó.

—Genial.

Ambos se metieron en el taxi y estuvieron callados por un momento, mientras avanzaban por las abarrotadas calles de Paris, hasta que Harry se animó a hablar:

—He quedado con él mañana.

—Lo he notado. ¿A qué hora?

—A las ocho, me comentó que debe levantarse temprano, pues recorrerán algunos museos mañana en la mañana, y al día siguiente partirá a un tour que se llama la Ruta de los castillos de Francia; empezarán con el Palacio de Versalles, seguirán con "Francia en Miniatura", allí se quedaran a dormir y luego irán al Castillo de Malmaison, parece agradable...

—Claro... conozco la historia, esos castillos están llenos de fantasmas —explicó Draco, poco interesado en realidad en el plan turístico de Jack.

—Me ha dicho que su grupo saldrá de fiesta mañana en la noche, pero que a él no se le antoja, que podemos tomar algo en el bar del hotel y luego... —Harry se mordió el labio, interrumpiéndose.

—¿Es decir que directo al punto?

—Más o menos, no tan practico como lo haces sonar, pero sí, es lo que ha insinuado: que quiere pasar la noche conmigo… o parte de la noche al menos.

—Pero eso está bien, es decir, eres consciente de que parten en un par de días y nosotros también, no creo que hacia el mismo sitio.

—Por supuesto, pero me ha dicho que podemos ir en su Tour, tú y yo — aclaró ante la mirada escéptica de Draco —, que hay sitio de sobra y que si pagamos la tarifa, el guía no tendrá problemas en agregarnos, por lo menos para ese paseo, ya en Madrid unas chicas subieron a unos chicos.

—Ah...

—Pero no le he dicho que sí, le he comentado que tenemos a Tobby, el cual le parece amenazador, dicho sea de paso, y que estamos en auto...

—¿Tú quieres hacer el tour? —preguntó Draco, sin mirarlo a la cara y fingiendo que el paisaje se le hacía interesante.

—No lo sé... He hablado un poco con él y parece interesante, pero no quiero obligarte a...

—Podrías ir solo —le interrumpió Draco, no creyendo lo que decía —, es decir, si tú quieres, yo me quedo cuidando a Tobby y tú puedes ir y volver al día siguiente...

—Pero...

—Deja de preocuparte por el dinero, ya te he dicho que está hecho para gastarse, ¿y qué mejor que de esta manera?, además, lo puedes agregar a tu lista de préstamos, cuando regresemos a casa me lo podrás devolver.

—¿De verdad dejarás que te pague?

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé... ya me has dicho que sí, pero te conozco y... —Harry se interrumpió, ¿realmente conocía a Malfoy?

—Si me conoces tanto, sabrás que no dejo de cumplir mis promesas, y te prometo que te dejaré pagarme cuando volvamos a casa.

Harry asintió lentamente, mientras el vehículo se detenía delante de lo que definitivamente era el Mouling Rouge.

—Vaya... —exclamó Draco, mirando hacia el enorme teatro, habían pasado de día por allí, pero nunca de noche, con la gente entrando y las luces encendidas.

—Se ve muy interesante.

—Ya lo creo… vamos, tenemos el tiempo justo para entrar —lo apuró Draco, jalándolo de un brazo, por un instante pensó en que Potter protestaría, como había hecho antes, pero eso no ocurrió, el chico se dejaba llevar de su brazo sin ningún problema.

Draco había comprado las entradas que incluían cena y una botella de champagne, un acomodador los llevó hasta su mesa, bastante cerca del escenario y les dijo que la cena se serviría en unos minutos, antes de que el show iniciara. Harry se pidió una botella de agua mineral, ya que no era recomendable que tomara champagne, pero animó a Draco a que bebiera, después de todo él había pagado las entradas.

La cena era bastante reducida y Draco, algo nervioso por los sentimientos hacia Potter, bebió un par de copas de champagne antes de que el telón se levantara. Luego de que una voz en off les advirtiera que apagaran los teléfonos móviles y que no podían tomar fotos, el espectáculo inició.

Draco continuó bebiendo lentamente, mientras junto a Potter disfrutaba del espectáculo, fascinado y maravillado por la cantidad de luces, por las canciones y la música.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro y Harry podía percibir, en esa oscuridad, la presencia de Malfoy perfectamente, sus brazos se rozaban ocasionalmente y en algunos momentos ambos volteaban a mirarse, sonrientes y contentos por lo que estaban viendo. Aquello sólo logró confundir más a Harry, que no dejaba de darle vueltas a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Malfoy. Era guapo, no podía negarlo, aún bajo las tenues luces podía ver su perfil aristocrático y la forma como su cabello largo le caía de manera desordenada sobre los hombros, había crecido un buen tanto desde que se cruzaron en la carretera y Harry se preguntaba si es que acaso se lo pensaba cortar, si Malfoy le preguntaba, le pediría que no lo hiciera, pues le daba un aspecto desenfadado y relajado que iba muy bien con él.

Draco empezó a sentirse algo mareado a mitad del segundo acto, pese a eso no se quiso mover de su sitio para buscar ningún baño donde beber su poción, pues la idea de seguir junto a Potter, en medio de esa oscuridad, se sentía bastante bien. Culpó al exceso de alcohol, a la oscuridad y a las semanas de abstinencia que tenía, por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de él, sin embargo, algo muy diferente al deseo se agitaba en su pecho cuando lo veía sonreír y aplaudir de esa manera, cuando lo miraba y sus ojos brillaban, maravillados y, estaba casi seguro, agradecido, por el show que estaban viendo.

Un par de horas después, todos se pusieron en pie, aplaudiendo al elenco, mientras éstos saludaban y hacían caravanas al público. La misma voz en off les dio las gracias por su asistencia en inglés y en francés, antes de indicarles las rutas de salida y pidiéndoles que se animaran a volver.

—Sería fantástico verlo de nuevo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

Draco, cuyos mareos habían vuelto unos minutos antes, asintió lentamente, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y se levantaba lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me bebí casi toda la champagne —mintió Draco, mientras, con una mano temblorosa, levantaba la botella, cierto que se la había bebido toda, pero sabía que esos mareos nada tenían que ver con el exceso de alcohol y que pronto pasarían, como un rato antes.

—Te la bebiste toda —reprochó Harry, quitándole la botella de la mano —, no lo puedo creer, pensé que sabrías beber.

—Sé beber, sólo que últimamente... —Draco apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, imaginando que una persona que hubiera bebido de más no sería completamente coherente.

—¿Puedes andar? —preguntó Harry, luego de esperar inútilmente a que Malfoy terminara con su frase.

—¡Claro que puedo! —afirmó Draco, pensando que eso de hacerse pasar por alguien bebido ya no era tan buena idea delante de Potter. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a caminar de manera firme hacia la salida.

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido porque efectivamente Malfoy no parecía ni siquiera un poco bebido, y lo siguió rápidamente, se unieron a la fila de personas que trataban de salir de manera apresurada y, sólo por precaución, pasó una mano por la cintura de Malfoy y se pegó a su cuerpo, para sostenerlo en caso tropezara.

—Potter —gimió Draco, sorprendido por aquel movimiento, pero no queriendo alejarse de la cercanía del cuerpo de Potter.

—Malfoy, yo...

—No me caeré —respondió Draco, apartándose de él y notando lo mal que se estaban portando, un par de chicas, delante de ellos, los miraron con interés.

—Ya...

Draco se mordió el labio un instante y luego posó una mano sobre la de Potter, que aún lo sostenía por la cintura, su piel se sentía caliente y agradable, se preguntó si es que Potter sería ese tipo de personas con las que te provoca meterte en la cama y abrigarte sólo con el calor de su cuerpo en invierno.

—Vamos —pidió Harry, empujándolo un poco más, pero sin desear que el roce de ambos se detuviera. Sabía que tal vez Malfoy estaba algo ebrio, pero no lo suficiente para hacer algo insensato. Porque tenía que admitirse que lo que pensaba era insensato.

Salieron a la húmeda noche de Paris, muchos taxis esperaban en la puerta del teatro, al tanto ya de la hora en que el espectáculo terminaba seguramente, y muchos de los espectadores se peleaban por conseguir movilidad.

—Se me apetece caminar —propuso Draco, el viento de la noche estaba haciéndolo sentir extrañamente más fresco y tranquilo, apartando el malestar que antes había sentido.

—¿Es seguro hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor, varios grupos también optaban por caminar.

—Vamos, no seas tan remilgado —se burló Draco, apretando un poco más su mano sobre la de Harry, que asintió, pero se apartó un poco, apoyando únicamente la mano que Draco tenía sujeta sobre su cintura.

—Siempre me dices remilgado —suspiró Harry, caminando junto a él lentamente, mirando hacia las construcciones y las calles.

—Tal vez antes de irnos deberíamos volver a la torre Eiffel, me refiero a de noche —sugirió Draco, deteniéndose en una esquina para apreciar la torre y no prestando atención al comentario de Potter.

—Creo que lo que más me ha gustado de esta ciudad ha sido ese paseo que dimos —afirmó Harry.

—Eso es porque aún no has tenido tu cita con ese tal Jack —reprochó Draco, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de no crear imágenes de Potter y ese otro chico en situaciones calientes y comprometedoras.

Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Alucinas demasiado. Él y yo sólo hemos quedado para tomar una copa, nada garantiza que algo realmente vaya a pasar... por momentos creo que me estoy precipitando.

—¿Precipitando?

—Él no me gusta ni nada... bueno, es guapo y gracioso, pero... —Harry se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo cómo explicar que con quién realmente le gustaría acostarse era con Malfoy y no ningún otro.

—Vamos, Potter —regañó Draco, dándole un golpe en el hombro y sintiéndose enfadado por la idea de Potter y ese turista juntos —el sexo es simple, un culo, una polla, ambos se satisfacen mutuamente y todos contentos.

—¿Sólo eso es el sexo para ti?

—No me dirás que nunca has salido a ligar con extraños, o que no has pasado sólo una noche con alguien —encaró Draco, mirando seriamente a Potter, era obvio que él había llevado ese tipo de vida, por todo lo que le había contado la noche anterior.

—¿Lo que insinúas es que ya que me he comportado como un puto en el pasado, es así como me portaré ahora? —reclamó Harry, apartándose de Malfoy y caminando por la ancha calle, dolido por aquella alusión.

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco, incapaz de creer que él se fuera a enojar en un momento así y por un comentario que por supuesto no había tenido intención de insultarlo.

—¡Vamos, no te pongas así, no quise decir eso! —continuó gritando, mientras lo alcanzaba.

Harry se detuvo a medio camino y giró a mirarlo, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué es lo que quisiste decir entonces?

—Que algunas veces el sexo es una experiencia relajante, y sin compromisos, sobre todo entre lo gais, que es algo común en nosotros.

—Común entre los gais, pero no en mí, no ahora al menos —respondió Harry, no creyendo que Malfoy no lo entendiera.

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿de qué me perdí?, porque realmente no te entiendo —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

Harry se masajeó la frente y suspiró.

—Lo siento, no tienes que entenderme, a veces olvido que no eres mi psicoanalista.

—Potter...

—En serio, lo siento, olvida lo que dije.

—No, no soy tu psicoanalista —aceptó Draco, terminando la distancia que había entre ambos y poniendo los brazos sobre los hombros de Potter, lo sintió tensarse un poco, pero no se apartó, disfrutaba sentir ese calor, ese cuerpo... esa cercanía —; soy tu amigo, o creo serlo, me puedes contar todo lo que quieras, te escucharé y no te juzgaré ni nada.

Harry se mordió un labio y asintió lentamente.

—Y si dices no estar seguro o preparado para... ya sabes, puedo solucionarlo por ti, podemos irnos antes... lo que quieras para ayudarte.

—Es que yo... —Harry sintió sus mejillas arder un poco más, y rogó para que la noche cubriera esos detalles a los ojos de Malfoy —, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que... —negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos —, es decir, sí, claro que he estado con algunos chicos y todo... pero no desde que me sacaste de ese sitio... eso ni siquiera lo recordaba, y aún sólo tengo las imágenes que me mostraste, no sé si...

Draco asintió, comprensivamente y se acercó un poco más a él, sintió el aliento caliente de Harry sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos, pero no lo besó en los labios, nuevamente se levantó un poco y depositó un beso en la frente, demorándose un poco en sentir su caliente piel, en reconocer su aroma.

—Malfoy... —susurró Harry, pasando sus manos sobre las caderas de Malfoy, para acercarlo más.

—Estarás bien, eres un luchador, y siempre lo has demostrado, si no estás listo ahora lo estarás luego, mañana lo pensarás mejor —le interrumpió Draco, apartándose de él y sonriendo un poco, aunque con pena, hubiera querido ser él quien borrase todas las cicatrices y malas experiencias del pasado, quien le terminara de devolver la confianza que necesitaba. Ser él y no que fuera un extraño cualquiera, pero sabía que no podía, que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Harry asintió y trató de no demostrar su descontento, había estado dispuesto a decirle que a quien quería era a él, no sólo en su cama, sino en todos lados, que cuando volvieran a casa querría poder verlo siempre, salir y seguir contándose sus cosas, ser confidentes y mucho más... amantes, ser todo.

—Mejor será volver —sugirió Draco, no queriendo tensar más la situación.

—Claro...

***O*O*O***

A la mañana siguiente Draco podía sentir que Potter se sentía frustrado y molesto, pero no trató de encararlo ni buscar una explicación al respecto, suponía que se debía a lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no quería tensar más la situación entre ellos. Además tenía otros problemas, las dosis de pociones que debía tomar cada vez eran mayores, y no que no tuviera abastecimiento suficiente, el problema era que sabía que su estado de salud se estaba deteriorando cada vez más. No había pensado seriamente qué hacer cuando ya no pudiera seguir viajando, cuando se encontrara tan débil como para siquiera cuidarse solo.

Cuando había planeado el viaje había imaginado ir solo y morir de esa manera, en algún hotel alejado de Inglaterra, dejando a la vista instrucciones claras para que contactaran a su familia, sin embargo ahora cargaba con Potter y Tobby, y no sería justo para el chico tener que cuidarlo o dedicarse a buscar a Lucius para decirle que su hijo agonizaba en alguna ciudad de Europa.

Pese al mal ánimo, se encaminaron hasta la guardería y se despidieron de Tobby, para luego tomar un taxi hasta la torre Eiffel, donde rápidamente se internaron en el mundo mágico de Paris; decidieron ir primero a la tienda de turismo que habían visitado un par de días antes, donde compraron un par de guías de visitas, y luego se metieron a una cafetería, llena de cuadros en movimiento con las distintas etapas de la ciudad y mesas de madera vieja, a Draco le gustó estar allí debido a la magia que se respiraba en el lugar; las bandejas volaban solas por los aires y los platos aparecían delante de ellos con tan solo pedir lo que deseaban; estaba ya acostumbrado al mundo muggle, pero siempre le parecía que le faltaba algo más de movimiento, algo de magia.

Comieron en medio del extraño mutismo que se había instalado entre ambos, Harry se terminó su emparedado de carne en unas cuantas mordidas y pidió una taza más de café, mientras observaba de reojo a Draco beber de su jugo de naranja. Sabía que Draco había estado sintiéndose mal durante la mañana, pues había escuchado como vomitaba en el baño por un momento, luego el silencio se había instalado en la habitación y supuso que el chico simplemente había lanzado un hechizo para no despertarlo o molestarlo. Se sentía confuso respecto a sus sentimientos, pero también respecto a Malfoy y sus verdaderas razones para hacer ese viaje, no era la primera vez que se lo cuestionaba, y cuando había preguntado había recibido como respuestas excusas acerca de lo agobiante que era su familia. Cada día esa respuesta le parecía más falsa. Además estaba preocupado por su cita de la noche, Malfoy había vuelto a ofrecerle dinero, y él, no queriendo más discusiones, había aceptado el préstamo, prometiendo anotarlo en las cosas que le devolvería al volver a casa.

Se internaron por las calles del mundo mágico de Paris, visitaron el museo Louvre, conectado mágicamente con el museo muggle del mismo nombre, había, al igual que en la torre Eiffel, una conexión entre ambos, pero pensaron que tenían suficiente que ver de ese lado y no se animaron a entrar.

Pasaron la mañana caminando entre cuadros de los más importantes pintores mágicos de los últimos quinientos años, poco a poco el ambiente entre ambos se fue relajando, mientras Draco usaba sus conocimientos acerca del arte y las diversas técnicas, explicando todo lo que veían. Una sección del museo estaba dedicada a la historia del mundo mágico, pasaron desde la época de los egipcios, que llenaban las pirámides de maldiciones, hasta eventos que parecían más triviales, como la primera carrera anual en escobas, en Suecia, de Kopparberg a Arjeplog. Había una sección entera dedicada a Albus Dumbledore y otra a Grindelwald, hablando sobre su reinado de terror que terminó en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco.

Sin darse cuenta entraron en una sección que hablaba de Voldemort y de Harry, que hizo que ambos se sintieran incómodos. Draco sólo necesitó mirar una vez a Potter para saber que ese lugar no era agradable para él, de manera tímida pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y lo sacó de ese salón, mencionándole que había un salón mucho más grande sobre la historia del Quidditch a un lado.

—Gracias —masculló Harry, dejándose arrastrar por Malfoy y sin poder quitar la mirada de una fotografía que no recordaba cuando se la habían sacado, en donde aparecía él junto a los demás miembros de la orden del fénix y el ejército de Dumbledore, sabía que se trataba de una tomada luego de la guerra por la ausencia de varias personas. —No me gusta recordar eso, me sé la historia completa, pero si tú quieres...

—Nah... —negó Draco, sin soltarlo y avanzando hacia un salón con un par de Snitch talladas en el marco —, yo tampoco tengo ganas de recordar eso.

Pasaron mucho rato más recorriendo las galerías que hablaban de Quidditch, desde sus inicios en el año mil después de Cristo hasta los equipos más importantes de la actualidad. Tras pasear entre decenas de modelos a escala de escobas y campos de Quidditch decidieron que definitivamente tendrían que ir a volar un par de días después, antes de abandonar Paris. Sólo entonces Draco se cuestionó hacia donde seguir, sabía que debía ir a casa ya, que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, pero no quería terminar su viaje con Potter.

Almorzaron en una de las cafeterías del museo y continuaron con su recorrido por la tarde, cuando salieron del Museo ya el sol se estaba ocultando. Caminaron por las calles de Paris Mágico, entrando a algunas tiendas de souvenir, Draco obligó a Harry a comprar un par de camisetas con logos alegóricos a Paris mágico e incluso a escoger un par de cosas que podría llevarle a sus amigos al volver a casa. Nunca había imaginado que alguna vez obligaría a Potter a comprarle cosas a la comadreja o la _sangresucia_, pero su vida no parecía normal desde hacía muchos meses, así que no se detuvo mucho pensando en ello.

Se entretuvieron mucho más tiempo en una de las tiendas internacionales, donde podían no sólo encontrar revistas y diarios de todo el mundo, sino también mandar lechuzas; Draco aprovechó para sentarse a escribirle una breve nota al medimago Marton, comentándole que ambos se encontraban bien, que aún estaban de viaje y que las cosas entre ellos parecían estar mejorando bastante, hizo una larga lista de los progresos de Potter, hablándole también de Tobby y la forma como el chico se esmeraba por cuidarlo y encargarse de él.

Mientras tanto Harry, tratando de darle privacidad a Malfoy para que escribiera sus cartas, se entretuvo en los escaparates donde revistas en todos los idiomas eran ofrecidas, se detuvo mirando la revista mensual de Quidditch y las copias de "El Profeta" de las dos últimas semanas. Aburrido de que Malfoy demorara tanto comenzó a hojear las revistas y encontró una que se llamaba Admurmur, en la cual se mencionaba a varios miembros de la sociedad del Reino Unido mágico, se entretuvo leyendo acerca de la vida de algunos músicos y jugadores de Quidditch, hasta que un artículo, denominado "Las vacaciones de los Malfoy" llamó su atención, pues que el supiera el único Malfoy que estaba de vacaciones era Draco y según le había dicho el mismo chico, nadie sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo.

_En una edición anterior comentamos que gracias a Narcissa Malfoy supimos que Draco y Katrina habían emprendido un viaje de vacaciones, incluso nos comentó los deseos de ellos por engendrar pronto familia, pues esta vez, y en exclusiva, podemos asegurarles a ustedes que ese deseo se está por hacer realidad._

_Mantuvimos una conversación vía flú con la misma Katrina Malfoy, que nos cuenta lo felices que Draco y ella se encuentran ahora, al haber podido al fin quedar embarazados. _

"_En realidad tengo ya seis meses de embarazo, pero queríamos mantener en privado la noticia por un tiempo, mientras planeamos dónde nacerá nuestro pequeño y los arreglos que debemos hacer", afirmó la encantadora Katrina, desde una de las propiedades de la familia en el exterior. Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba en ese momento haciendo algunos arreglos en sus oficinas, no estuvo presente, sin embargo sabemos, gracias a sus padres y amigos, que está encantado con la noticia y espera con impaciencia el momento en que su pequeño hijo llegue al mundo. "Aún no hemos pensado qué nombre ponerle, estamos viendo los libros de nombres de la familia para poder decidir" nos cuenta Katrina._

_Recordemos que Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo mágico, lleva con éxito varias de las empresas de la corporación y hace dos años, luego de regresar de New York, donde siguió algunos estudios, se casó con Katrina, en una ceremonia bastante elegante y recordada. _

Harry sintió que algo pesado se instalaba en su estómago, mientras releía la noticia, ¿Katrina? ¿Malfoy tenía una esposa? ¿Era por eso que no quería enredarse con él? No, aquello no podía ser cierto, Malfoy no había mencionado en ningún momento una esposa, y menos que la haya dejado embarazada para recorrer el mundo solo. Recordó al chico de Ámsterdam, con el cual Malfoy había pasado la noche, no parecía tener muchos reparos en cuanto a la fidelidad en ese entonces.

Atontado y aún sin asimilar la noticia, compró la revista, pagando con uno de los billetes que Malfoy le había dado para la salida de la noche y guardó la revista en su mochila, dispuesto a leerla con más calma cuando regresaran al hotel, imaginando que seguramente habría algún mal entendido. Aprovechando que el vendedor hablaba perfectamente el inglés, le preguntó si tenía más publicaciones que hablaran de los Malfoy, el hombre pareció dudar un momento, para luego asentir y sacar unas cuantas revistas más.

—Son de lotes pasados, te los puedo dejar a menor precio —le explicó, mientras Harry las hojeaba, viendo en varias de ellas las imágenes de esa mujer: Katrina, y algunas donde ambos aparecían juntos. Sintiendo mucha más curiosidad, compró algunas de ellas y también las escondió en la mochila.

Un momento después de que el encargado guardara las revistas apareció Malfoy, con una sonrisa tranquila y anunciándole que debían volver pronto si es que no quería llegar tarde a su cita de la noche.

Draco observó preocupado el semblante de Potter durante todo el camino al hotel, pensó que se trataban de sólo nervios por la inminente cita y trató de calmarlo, aduciendo que no debía preocuparse y que si quería podía estar cerca de ellos y que a una sola señal suya lo rescataría de las garras de aquel neozelandés, la broma no tuvo el efecto deseado y Potter continuó mostrándose osco y callado hasta que regresaron por Tobby y subieron a la habitación.

Harry aprovechó la excusa de la cita y se metió al baño, con todas las revistas que había conseguido, dispuesto a leer todo lo que en ellas se decía de Malfoy y su esposa.

Permaneció encerrado por más de media hora allí, leyendo detenidamente cada noticia y apreciando cada fotografía; según los diarios, ellos se habían casado no bien Draco había vuelto de New York; ella era hija de un magnate ruso y la alianza con los Malfoy había sido provechosa para ambas familias. También vio que varios meses atrás supuestamente el matrimonio había salido de viaje, de vacaciones, dejando de aparecer en público por un largo tiempo, al igual que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y que ahora, unas semanas antes, habían dado la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebé, y que el mutismo anterior se debía a que querían pasar esos primeros meses de gestación, tan difíciles, solo con los señores Malfoy y los padres de ella. Que eran una de las parejas más guapas de la sociedad y que ya todos esperaban a que el nuevo heredero del gran imperio naciera.

Sintió que algo se quebraba en su pecho, y no por la idea de que Malfoy en realidad tuviera una esposa, sino por la idea de que la había abandonado cuando ella estaba embarazada, importándole poco su situación, para pasarla bien recorriendo Europa en su auto y no importándole encontrar algunos chicos con los cuales follar. Sabía que sólo había estado con aquel guía turístico, pero atribuyó eso no a la falta de ganas sino de oportunidad, seguramente su brusca aparición había cambiado los planes.

Harto de sentirse confundido y además engañado y burlado, salió hecho una furia del baño, azotando la puerta con demasiada fuerza, lo que provocó que Malfoy, que estaba tendido sobre la cama, aparentemente durmiendo, se levantara de un salto, mientras Tobby, reconociendo seguramente sus sentimientos, escondiera la cabeza entre las patas.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —increpó Draco, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose sobre la cama —Has estado metido allí por un largo rato y ni siquiera estás listo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin y mentiroso? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia él y con las revistas en la mano, Draco arqueó una ceja y se puso en pie.

—¿De qué demonios...?

—¡De tu esposa, a la que abandonaste luego de embarazar! —gritó Harry, lanzándole las revistas encima.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, horrorizado por las palabras de Harry y agachándose a recoger las revistas que le habían caído encima.

—Mira en _A__dmurmur_, allí mencionan lo emocionados que están por el nuevo bebé, es obvio que la pobre solo trata de cubrir tus ausencias, mencionando que estás trabajando mucho para tener tiempo libre cuando el niño nazca.

—No... —Draco removió las revistas hasta que encontró la que Potter le mencionaba y halló rápidamente el artículo de la entrevista que le habían hecho a Katrina, la cual aseguraba estar planeando junto a él todo para la llegada del heredero.

—No sé porque creí, siquiera por un momento, que eras una buena persona, cuando no tienes escrúpulos en dejar a tu esposa y tu futuro hijo abandonados por pasarla bien.

—Espera, no... —Draco negó con la cabeza y dejó caer la revista al piso, avanzando hacia Harry, podía sentir su magia descontrolada y su rabia, era incómodo y por qué negarlo, doloroso.

—¿Que espere? ¿Qué quieres que espere?

—Ella no está embarazada, es imposible que...

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —interrumpió Harry, mirando alrededor y pensando en la mejor forma de salir de allí.

—Ella no puede estar embarazada y...

—¿Estás o no casado?

—Potter, no es como imaginas, además, yo no te debo explicaciones respecto a eso —increpó Draco, pensando que el ataque era su mejor arma en ese momento.

Harry abrió la boca, y luego la cerró, incapaz de contestar a ello. Era cierto, Malfoy no tenía que darle ninguna explicación, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse engañado.

—Nunca la mencionaste.

—Porque no valía la pena...

—Esa mujer se casó contigo, ¡por supuesto que valía la pena!, cuando dijiste que estabas escapando de lo agobiantes que eran tus padres pudiste mencionarla. Dijiste que éramos amigos, los amigos saben cuando sus amigos están casados.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero...

—No quiero oírte, de tu boca solo salen mentiras —interrumpió Harry, tomando su abrigo de la cama y caminando hacia la salida.

—No es como piensas, las cosas no son...

—¿Estás o no casado con ella? —preguntó Harry, girándose para verlo a la cara, a un par de pasos de la puerta.

—Sí —suspiró Draco, vencido, no había ninguna otra respuesta a esa pregunta.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se marchó, dando un portazo.

Draco se quedó en pie, observando la puerta durante un largo rato, hasta que se decidió a seguirlo, y no porque quisiera seguir con la discusión, sino porque sentía la forma en que su magia se estaba descontrolando y cómo la rabia y frustración estaba creciendo, eso no podía ser bueno, no para alguien que tenía que alejar todos los malos sentimientos para evitar caer nuevamente en las drogas.

***O*O*O***

Harry bajó hasta el primer piso, usando las escaleras, necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento, no quedarse quieto, pues sentía demasiada rabia, demasiada amargura. Se sentía como un completo estúpido, enamorándose de Malfoy cuando este ya tenía una esposa en casa, embarazada y lista para darle una familia. La familia ideal y requerida para la gente de su estatus.

Llegó agitado hasta el bar del hotel, sentía calor y deseos de tomar un trago que lo calmara, pero no lo haría, no llegaría tan lejos para luego arruinarlo todo por culpa de Malfoy y su falta de honestidad.

Se detuvo en la puerta, el bar estaba en semioscuridad, en la barra había unas luces de color azul y en las mesas pequeñas lámparas que alumbraban el lugar lo suficiente para caminar sin tropezar. Rápidamente encontró a Jack, sentado a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, agitando la cabeza lentamente mientras seguía el ritmo de la música, con una copa de vino blanco en frente y un cigarro sobre el cenicero. El chico era guapo, y bajo esa luz se veía mucho más guapo y apetecible.

Avanzó con largos pasos hasta donde él se encontraba, sin mediar palabra alguna, ante la mirada asombrada del chico, lo jaló de un brazo y lo puso en pie, para luego estamparle un beso en los labios. Por un instante pudo sentir la perplejidad en su compañero, pero ésta fue reemplazada rápidamente por animosidad, retribuyendo el beso con entusiasmo, mientras sus manos lo sostenían de la cintura. Sus labios sabían a vino, y se sentían bien, el contacto con cualquier otra persona, aunque deseara que, pese a todo lo que estaba pasando, ese contacto fuera con Malfoy, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se apartaron sonrojados y jadeantes, deseosos de más aún.

—Vamos a tu habitación —propuso Harry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero y sacando un billete muggle.

—Sí, vamos —respondió Jack, prendiéndose de su brazo y jalándolo hacia la salida.

Ambos avanzaron con pasos apresurados por el lobby y se metieron en el ascensor, fue una suerte que estuviera vacío, pues antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Harry ya estaba sobre él nuevamente, apresándolo contra la pared y devorando sus labios con ansiedad. El timbre de la puerta los hizo apartarse, Harry se dejó tomar de una mano y ser jalado hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde el chico luchó por un instante tratando de sacar la llave de su bolsillo; en cuanto lo consiguió las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Harry dio una pequeña mirada alrededor: era una habitación simple, nada que ver con la que él tenía con Malfoy, aquí sólo había una cama y un velador, un enorme televisor a un lado y una puerta que seguramente era el baño.

—Entonces... ¿te quedas a pasar la noche? —preguntó Jack, con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras se desprendía de los zapatos y comenzaba a abrirse la camisa.

—Sí —asintió Harry, apresurándose en ayudarlo con la camisa.

***O*O*O***

Draco bajó por las escaleras, había intentado con el elevador por un instante pero este permanecía en el primer piso, seguramente recogiendo huéspedes.

Saltó los escalones de dos en dos, se sintió agitado y algo mareado, pero aún así no se detuvo, hasta llegar al bar, pero no encontró a Harry ni al otro chico por ningún lado, le preguntó al Barman, que permanecía limpiando copas en la barra, y luego de darle un par de descripciones y un billete, recordó que ambos habían salido de allí minutos antes, aunque por supuesto no sabía hacia dónde.

Se concentró en Potter, en su rabia y su furia, y supo que estaba aún en el hotel, sabía que no podía aparecerse delante de él porque estaría con el muggle, así que tendría que buscarlo. Salió hacia el lobby una vez más, sentía su corazón acelerado y una sensación de pánico en el estómago, estaba seguro que ésta vez los síntomas no tenían nada que ver con su enfermedad, se trataba de algo diferente. Potter estaba enojado con él, decepcionado porque no le había dicho la verdad, porque pese a que Potter sí había sido completamente sincero con él, Draco no había tenido el valor de confiar en él.

No le costó esfuerzo practicar un pequeño encantamiento a fin de que el encargado de recepción le dejara ver el número de habitación en que Jack se alojaba, estaba a dos pisos de la que él y Potter compartían. Subió por las escaleras de nuevo, con pasos lentos, tratando de adivinar las sensaciones de Potter, de entender si es que la rabia estaba menguando, pero parecía que no.

Se quedó en pie, delante de la habitación del chico por mucho rato más, mirando la puerta cerrada, tratando de escuchar algún sonido que le revelara qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro. En verdad no necesitaba ser ningún adivino para saber que probablemente Potter y ese otro chico estaban teniendo sexo, pero la forma como la magia de Potter ondulaba, los sentimientos que le transmitía, algo superior a su voluntad no le permitía moverse de allí.

Espero algunos minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad, y entonces se decidió a actuar, sólo necesitaba estar seguro, revisar además la habitación, saber que ese chico no era peligroso para Potter.

Miró hacia el pasillo, parecía que nadie tenía intenciones de asomarse, pero pese a eso lanzó un hechizo de bloqueo de muggles, y luego usó un hechizo que había aprendido unos meses atrás, uno que no pensó necesitaría usar nuevamente. Rápidamente la pared que estaba junto a la puerta se convirtió en cristal líquido, dejando ver el interior de la habitación.

En cuanto tuvo una vista clara del interior, soltó un jadeo, y pese a eso, avanzó un paso más, mientras sus ojos enfocaban la imagen de Potter, ya completamente desnudo, pegando a la pared opuesta a Jack, que también parecía estar desnudo, y que se agitaba impúdicamente contra el cuerpo de Potter. Su mirada se perdió en la vista de la espalda y el trasero de Potter, en los músculos de sus nalgas contrayéndose y soltándose, en los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios...

***O*O*O***

Harry percibió la magia de Malfoy, pese a todo la podía sentir, sabía que estaba cerca, y eso sólo lo enfureció más aún, pegó, con algo de brusquedad, el cuerpo de Jack contra la pared y se dedicó a morder sus hombros y su nuca, mientras se empujaba contra él, que gimoteaba, aparentemente conforme por lo que le estaba haciendo. Por un instante estuvo seguro de ser observado, y apartó sus labios del cuello de Jack, para girar el rostro un poco, la pared lucía como siempre, pero casi podía apostar a que Malfoy había creado un hechizo ventana. La idea de que Malfoy lo estuviera observando, mientras él se cogía a Jack, lo puso más caliente aún, se empujó con más fuerza en él, sin dejar de mirar hacia esa pared, haciéndole ver a Malfoy lo que no tendría, lo que no sería suyo, lo que había perdido.

***O*O*O***

Draco se mordió un labio y sintió rabia y pena, mientras Potter lo observaba, sabía que había sido descubierto, luego de un instante más, hizo lo único coherente que se le ocurrió, agitó la varita y desapareció el hechizo, tomó una bocanada de aire y echó a correr por el pasillo, a medio camino recordó el hechizo antimuggle y lo desactivó, para luego meterse en el elevador y subir a su habitación.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Tobby estuvo a su lado, pero él no le hizo mucho caso, siguió de largo hasta la habitación y se tendió en la cama. Quería gritar, destrozar todo, llorar, de rabia, de despecho, de amargura, porque la vida era muy injusta, porque le dolía más de lo que había creído, ver a Potter... a Harry, a su Harry, con otro tipo, porque entendía que él nunca estaría a su lado... Las lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No se había sentido así de desmoralizado ni triste ni siquiera cuando tomó conciencia de que no viviría más que unos meses, el dolor que Potter le provocaba era mayor a eso, era el más grande dolor que había sentido en su vida. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió el cuerpo de Tobby, que había trepado sobre la cama, a su lado, y sin meditarlo siquiera, pasó una mano sobre su espalda, mientras el animal dejaba caer la cabeza en su pecho, consolándolo de manera silenciosa, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin tregua, hasta que el cansancio le ganó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos por leer…

Antes que intenten mandar las maldiciones asesinas por cómo queda este capítulo, les debo decir que necesitan de mí para saber qué más pasa :P jajjajjaja…

No se preocupen, que actualizo muy pronto.

Besos para todos

Zafy


	14. 13

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando por la luz que se colaba en el interior de la habitación, sentía el peso reconfortante de Tobby en su pecho, y bajó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del animal, mirándolo fijamente.

—Hola —dijo en un murmullo, acariciándole la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre las almohadas nuevamente, su cabeza dolía tanto que sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, y lo peor de todo era que eso no le hubiera desagradado en absoluto. Que el dolor terminara, que los síntomas, las pociones, las perspectivas de morir solo en una habitación de hotel, sin poder controlar su magia y su cuerpo... que todo acabara de una vez por todas.

Luego de un momento más, apretando los ojos mientras inconscientemente seguía acariciando la cabeza de Tobby, se puso en pie, el dolor era demasiado como para seguir aguantándolo. Se metió en el baño y tomó la gran cantidad de pociones, mirándolas con desprecio y odio. Los resultados fueron casi inmediatos, y la claridad llegó a su mente.

Potter no estaba, había amanecido y Potter no estaba cerca. Se concentró un poco más y descubrió que Potter ni siquiera estaba ya en la ciudad.

Con pasos tambaleantes volvió a la habitación, abrió el armario, la mochila de Potter, así como varias de sus cosas, habían desaparecido. Potter lo había dejado solo.

Una nota sobre la cama arreglada de Potter llamó su curiosidad, era un sobre con el logo del hotel, y dentro tenía una hoja, también con el membrete del hotel, sólo habían unas cuantas líneas escritas:

_Malfoy, _

_Dijiste que podía tomar el tour si quería, que no tenía que estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo, y en este momento nada me apetece más que mantenerme lejos de ti. He llegado y estabas dormido, no he querido despertarte, sin embargo confesaré que he revisado tus cosas y he sacado doscientos euros de tu billetera, sé que no representan mucho dinero para ti, pero por lo pronto me ayudarán a salir de aquí. Están anotados en la lista de todo lo que te debo y te pagaré al volver a Inglaterra, no quiero que creas que estoy volviendo a robar ni nada de eso, además no lo usaré para nada malo. Sé también que aún tienes el hechizo de rastreo sobre mí, ¿sería mucho pedir que lo quites? Como sea, no estoy seguro de volver aún, tal vez no nos veamos hasta que regreses a Inglaterra... Es lo más probable. _

_Cuida a Tobby._

_Harry Potter. _

Draco leyó dos veces la carta, antes de entender que Harry no volvería, que se había ido y lo había dejado solo. Entonces Tobby ladró, como para recordarle que aún lo tenía a él, esa era una buena compañía, tenía que reconocerlo, después de todo no estaba tan solo. Sin embargo, Potter se había ido y no era justo que siguiera enfadado con él, ni siquiera le había dejado explicarle... dejarle saber que...

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama, Tobby, al parecer conocedor de sus sentimientos, se acostó a sus pies, con la cabeza entre las patas y lo miró fijamente.

—Tienes muy mala suerte escogiendo amos, ¿sabes? —le dijo Draco con cansancio, mientras se metía en la cama nuevamente, las perspectivas de moverse de allí no lo atraían para nada.

El perro le dio una mirada más y trepó a la cama, retomando su posición inicial.

—Potter ha dicho que te recogerá cuando nos encontremos, probablemente en Inglaterra, te gustará allí, no hace tanto calor como en tu antigua casa, y Potter parece bueno contigo, ésta vez no te quedarás solo, no debes preocuparte por eso —continuó hablando con voz ronca, encontrando en consolar al perro la mejor forma de evitar pensar en el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Uno que no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad.

***O*O*O***

Harry iba en el asiento del fondo, junto a Jack, que parecía encantado ante la perspectiva de un par de noches juntos, no sabía qué haría luego de eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer estar allí realmente, solo de no estar junto a Malfoy.

Mientras Jack reía con un par de amigos más que le había presentado esa misma mañana, Harry recordó como al amanecer se había colado a su habitación, se había sorprendido de encontrar a Tobby en la cama de Malfoy, apoyado sobre él y despierto, siguiendo sus movimientos en silencio.

Se había encargado de sacar la mochila y meter todo lo que pensaba podía necesitar durante ese par de días, luego había buscado la billetera de Malfoy y se había sorprendido al encontrar tanto dinero; descubrió entonces cómo era que Malfoy siempre tenía dinero sin necesidad de ir a un banco, tenía un hechizo, que le permitía reemplazar el dinero una vez fuera extraído, era un hechizo que requería cierta práctica y además una cuenta de donde extraer el dinero. Por los billetes que aparecían allí supo que se trataba de un banco muggle. No le sorprendió tanto eso, seguramente Malfoy no quería dejar rastros de sus movimientos por el mundo, para que su esposa no lo siguiera.

Luego de eso se había inclinado hacia Tobby y le había palmeado la cabeza.

—Nos veremos pronto, cuando vuelva tal vez podamos ir a casa, estarás cómodo allí.

En ese momento Malfoy se había movido un poco, y no pudo apartar la mirada de él, sus labios estaban rojos y parecía sereno, su cabello rubio y largo caía a los lados de las almohadas y una de sus pálidas manos estaba sobre el lomo de Tobby, casi como si lo estuviera abrazando. La tentación era mucha, y antes de procesar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se elevó hasta la caliente mejilla, disfrutando de su suavidad. Su palma bajó hasta la barbilla, donde una incipiente barba rubia que parecía esconderse en la palidez de su piel, ya estaba presente. Se mordió el labio y se inclinó un poco más, dejando un beso sobre su frente y aspirando de su olor, deseándolo más que nunca.

Pero Malfoy no estaba permitido. Ese era el fin de la historia. Había prometido ser cuidadoso con quien se enredaba, no quería provocar dolor y sufrimiento, nunca más; no quería repetir lo que había ocurrido con Dean.

Antes de que las ganas le ganaran, se apartó de él y caminó lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hasta la puerta, para alcanzar a Jack, que lo esperaba en su habitación.

—En un año más haré un viaje por América —dijo Jack, llamando su atención —, me han dicho que es espléndida, y bastante económica.

—Nosotros estuvimos en Brasil hace dos años, en febrero, realmente la pasamos muy bien, aunque no fue nada barato —comentó Rob, uno de los chicos con los que estaban sentados al final del bus.

—Pero el viaje valió la pena —admitió Edward, el otro chico.

—¿Es muy bonito? —preguntó Harry, sólo por preguntar algo y tratando de no mostrarse maleducado delante de ellos, que después de todo habían sido muy amables con él.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Rob y entrelazó la mano con Edward, que asintió complacido.

—Éramos amigos hasta ese momento —comentó Edward, inclinándose hacia ellos, como si les confesara un gran secreto —, no podía negar que Rob me gustaba, pero no tanto como para dejar que las cosas pasaran a otro plano, después de todo uno no debe tener sexo con sus amigos… En fin, supuestamente íbamos a ir con dos amigos más, en plan de pasarla bien y festejar mucho, ya saben —Harry y Jack asintieron comprensivamente —pero uno de ellos se lastimó la espalda antes de salir de viaje y no pudo ir y el otro encontró un maravilloso brasilero casi desde que llegamos, y no se le quería despegar para nada...

—¡Jordano! —interrumpió Rob, con una carcajada.

—¡Cierto!, Jordano —asintió Edward —, así que quedamos sólo los dos... al principio fue raro, porque nos gustábamos un poco, y nos sentíamos incómodos sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, pero finalmente nos dejamos llevar...

—Total, si no arriesgas no ganas —declaró Rob, sonriendo hacia Edward.

—Y al final fue bueno eso de dejarnos llevar para ver qué pasaba. Valió la pena.

—Que genial —sonrió Jack, mirando hacia Harry, y luego hacia la pareja.

—A veces supongo que las cosas se dan fáciles —masculló Harry, lo último que quería oír era una historia romántica y perfecta.

—¿Fáciles? No en este mundo, cariño —negó Rob —; todo fue muy complicado cuando volvimos a casa... Ya sabes cómo es el tema de la familia —parecía un poco abochornado y le dio una mirada a Edward, que negó con la cabeza.

—La familia... los padres te traen al mundo y se sienten tus dueños, diciéndote todo lo que debes hacer, pero lo cierto es que cuando llegue el momento de dar cuentas, estarás solo —Edward suspiro —, no me importa mucho hablar de mis padres —se encogió de hombros —, son buenas personas, y sé que trataron de hacer lo que ellos consideraron mejor para mí, aunque se hayan equivocado, sé que no había malicia en sus actos.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo Jack, parecía realmente preocupado.

—No, no pasa nada, ellos están aún adaptándose, es que cuando Rob y yo empezamos a estar juntos, dejé de avergonzarme de lo que hacía, les dije la verdad, que no me casaría con ninguna de las preciosas hijas de los amigos de la familia que invitaban cada que tenían oportunidad —Edward soltó una carcajada —, estuvieron en shock por mucho tiempo, pero ahora hablamos de vez en cuando, aún les está costando, pero se están adaptando...

—¿Ellos querían que te cases? —preguntó Harry, cada vez más interesado.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué padre no quiere que sus hijos se casen y le den nietos? Siempre me decían que me estaba tardando, yo no les había dicho nada acerca de mis gustos, e incluso muchas veces pensé en casarme sólo para cerrarles la boca, pero luego Rob y yo empezamos a estar juntos y... simplemente era el momento de admitir quién era si es que quería ser enteramente feliz.

—Y lo somos, de verdad —asintió Rob, apretando un poco más la mano contra la de Edward.

Harry se encontró sin saber qué decir, pero en ese momento el guía turístico les informó que habían llegado ya a Versalles y tuvieron que dar por finalizada su conversación, mientras todos los ocupantes del bus se ponían en pie, estirándose y sacando sus equipajes.

***O*O*O***

Despertó por la terrible sensación de nauseas, se puso en pie de un salto, espantando a Tobby mientras corría al baño. Pero no tenía nada en el estómago, simplemente arcadas que lo hacían sentir terrible. Como pudo se puso en pie y abrió el estante del armario, sacó una poción para los vómitos y bebió rápidamente. Al instante los síntomas desaparecieron.

Se obligó a bajar y tomar algo de desayuno, aunque en realidad ya era hora del almuerzo; comió con desgana, mirando alrededor a las otras mesas, nadie comía solo, todos estaban allí con alguien más, con sus parejas, con sus familias. Pero él no, él estaba solo.

Regresó a su habitación, luchando con las ganas de tomar alguna poción para dormir, Potter había dicho que tal vez volvería en dos días, cuando el tour terminara, lo más inteligente sería esperarlo, después de todo existía la posibilidad, remota claro está, de que volviera. Además con doscientos euros, Potter no llegaría muy lejos.

Preocupado por él, y no porque sintiera algún tipo de sentimiento egoísta, decidió que podía ir a verlo un instante, asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien. Sabía que se estaba mintiendo, que no había razón para preocuparse por él, simplemente era su deseo de verlo, aunque sea a la distancia...

Caviló por mucho rato más, sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, pero eso ya no lo detuvo, sacó la varita mágica y se concentró en Potter, era mucho más difícil si es que la persona enlazada a él no emitía ningún sentimiento negativo, pero al fin pudo sentir los principios de la aparición.

Apareció en un antiguo y oscuro pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la varita en alto, atento a no sorprender a ningún muggle con su repentina visión, pero el sorprendido fue él. Delante de él había una mujer, su cuerpo era etéreo, casi transparente, sus ropas eran antiguas, tal vez del siglo XVII, no podía estar seguro, su cabello era largo, peinado en bucles muy bellos, y más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo, y lo miraba con el rostro inclinado hacia un lado. Draco estaba seguro que en su época aquella había sido una mujer muy hermosa y ahora no era más que una sombra de lo que fue.

Abrió la boca, tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo decir nada, pues ella se aproximó a él, volando por el aire, y le puso un par de dedos en los labios, no sintió la presión de ellos, sin embargo el gesto lo hizo callar. Ella sonrió complacida y lo atravesó, dejando en su cuerpo la desagradable sensación helada que dejan los fantasmas cuando lo traspasan a uno. En cuanto giró ella había desaparecido. Suspiró, aturdido aún por su reciente encuentro, y se obligó a calmarse, antes de empezar a avanzar, no estaba seguro en cuál de los Castillos estaría, pero sí sabía que seguramente estarían plagados de fantasmas; supuso que Potter también los podría ver, después de todo, pese a no tener la varita, seguía siendo un mago.

La razón de sus preocupaciones apareció al fondo de uno de los pasillos, Draco se escondió tras una columna, no queriendo ser descubierto, mientras observaba al grupo de turistas: el guía iba delante, explicándoles las obras de arte y todo lo que veían, mientras Potter, junto a Jack y dos chicos más, se habían quedado relegados al final, señalando algunos cuadros y comentando cosas entusiasmados. Apretó los labios con fuerza cuando lo vio reír y darle un golpe en el brazo a Jack; pese a la oscuridad podía ver su expresión y sus ojos, y se veía tan feliz, tan contento... Y eso era justamente lo que él quería, que Potter fuera así, lo había pensado ya antes, muchas veces, casi desde que lo había encontrado en esa carretera, esa sería la última cosa que haría en vida, salvar a Potter, y al parecer lo había hecho, sin embargo, su egoísmo y sus celos le ganaban la partida y no lo dejaban disfrutar de esa victoria.

—Cuando morí, no quise cruzar al otro lado porque amaba a un hombre —dijo la voz fría de una mujer a sus espaldas, Draco jadeó y se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse nuevamente con el fantasma que había visto al llegar.

—Lo... lo lamento —respondió, no sabiendo qué más decir, sobre su hombro vio como el grupo se alejaba por un pasaje a mitad del pasillo en que ellos estaban, al menos no se cruzarían con ellos, no quería que Potter lo viera.

—La muerte no es cosa de juego —continuó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo. No había pensado seriamente en lo que sería cuando muriera, y no se refería a lo que pasaría en este mundo, sino a lo que pasaría con él, ¿estaba realmente preparado para pasar al otro lado? No, no quería saber qué había más allá, pero tampoco quería convertirse en alguien como el Barón Sanguinario, que pululaba por el Castillo, lleno de sangre y sufriendo eternamente por haber matado al amor de su vida.

—Lo sé, nunca he pensado que lo sea.

—Veo muerte a tu alrededor, pero no necesariamente debe ser así —masculló ella, acercándose más a él. Draco arqueó una ceja y esperó que no quisiera atravesarlo nuevamente, se preguntó: ¿cuál sería la razón por la cual los fantasmas hacían eso?

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer cuando la sentencia de muerte está dictada —declaró él —. ¿Acaso eres una adivina?

—Lo era... en mi época, ahora he perdido el don, no por completo, puedo ver algunas cosas, y lo que veo en ti es desconcertante.

Draco bufó, casi quiso preguntarle si es que no era pariente de Trelawey, quien había sido su profesora de adivinación, y que no era capaz de predecir una lluvia aunque el cielo estuviera nublado y oscuro.

—No tiene que ver nada en mí, de todas maneras ya me voy.

—Aún no está claro —prosiguió ella, ignorando las palabras de Draco y acercándose más aún, Draco lamentó tener una columna a sus espaldas, no quería atravesarla de nuevo, y era la única forma de apartarse de ella —. Tú futuro aún puede cambiar... pero no está completamente en tus manos... hay algunos más involucrados —la fantasma arqueó una ceja y asintió —unos cuantos más, y no todos quieren tu bien.

—Estaré atento —respondió Draco, arrastrando las palabras, entonces notó que hablaba con ella en inglés, no en francés, lo cual era extraño estando en un Castillo francés. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, la mujer se elevó, con su amplio vestido flotando, y se perdió por el techo. Draco miró hacia arriba, donde la mujer había atravesado el techo y negó con la cabeza, casi le hizo recordar a la anciana que gritaba que él iba a morir, tantos meses atrás, en el parque.

Una mirada más en el pasillo le hizo confirmar que ya había perdido de vista a Potter, pero eso no era importante ya, sabía que estaba bien, se había hecho de un par de amigos más y parecía contento y cómodo, ahora a él simplemente le quedaba volver a la habitación. Solo.

***O*O*O***

Harry en realidad nunca había tenido un novio, y no que pensara que Jack fuera su novio, habían hablado durante la madrugada, cuando habían quedado agotados y satisfechos al fin; sabía que el chico seguiría su viaje hacia el Este, y por como Draco había avanzado durante ese tiempo, lo más probable es que ellos siguieran hacia el Oeste, sin embargo el compartir la habitación con él, salir a caminar juntos al atardecer, acompañarlo a beber unas copas en el bar y luego volver, calientes y ansiosos para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, era lo más cercano a una relación normal que había tenido en su vida, y se sentía raro, sobre todo porque, quitando el sexo, era más o menos lo que hacía con Malfoy usualmente y no podía negar que con Malfoy lo disfrutaba más.

Suspiró profundamente y apartó las sábanas con lentitud, ambos permanecían desnudos, a pesar de que la noche ya había empezado a enfriar, se colocó los holgados pantalones del pijama y salió al pequeño balcón, frente a él había una gran extensión de campo, aunque el invierno estaba empezando, aún se veían muchas zonas verdes. Imaginó que a Malfoy le hubiera gustado estar allí, seguramente ambos hubieran podido usar las escobas y volar mucho rato, tal vez volver a la Torre Eiffel, como habían acordado antes de su pelea.

Encendió un cigarro, mal hábito que estaba retomando gracias a Malfoy, y se quedó de pie allí, sintiendo frío pero sin animarse a cubrirse o volver a la cama, pensando en él y en todo lo que había pasado.

Harry se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que las mayorías de cosas que hacía, las hacía por impulso, y que muchas veces, o casi todas, terminaba arrepentido, sin embargo ahora no podía decidir si se arrepentía o no de haberle gritado a Malfoy y dejado solo con Tobby en el hotel, con solo una nota que decía que no sabía si volvería o no; y el tiempo para decidir se le estaba agotando.

Malfoy tenía muchos defectos, los conocía desde la escuela, y seguramente muchos de ellos habían desaparecido, pero otros habían aumentado, y no debía olvidar que era Malfoy, después de todo, un interesado y estirado muchacho obsesionado por las buenas maneras y la pureza de la sangre. Ahora podía agregarle que además de mentiroso, cosa que siempre había sido; era infiel, engañando a su mujer, la cual aparentemente esperaba un bebé. Tomando eso como antecedente no debería volver con él, ni siquiera extrañarlo o perder el tiempo pensando en él, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo…

Recordó la historia que le había contado Edward en la mañana, sobre que sus padres siempre estaban tratando de hacer que saliera con algunas chicas, ¿no serían los Malfoy igual? ¿Había sido Draco tan débil que no había podido negarse a ello?

Encendió un cigarro más, y lamentó no tener su varita para conjurar un hechizo de calentamiento, o a Malfoy para que lo hiciera por él, pero no se movió, aun no podía hacerlo. Debía concentrarse, pensar fríamente, no actuar por despecho:

Si Malfoy hubiera querido, hubiera podido acostarse con él casi desde el inicio, hubiera podido convertir ese viaje en noche tras noche de sexo, Harry estaba dispuesto y Malfoy lo sabía, no era tan tonto como para no verlo, había dejado bastantes pistas. Y el que no lo hubiera hecho, el que no se hubiera aprovechado de la situación solamente lograba herir su ego, pero ese era otro tema, uno en el cual no quería pensar ahora; Malfoy se había mostrado muy prudente en las cosas que había revelado, Harry había sido el que más había hablado, pero, en lo poco que había podido ver de Malfoy, había descubierto la forma como su familia lo dominaba, por ejemplo, había dicho estar en Ámsterdam, pero no haber podido hacer turismo porque había ido con sus padres en viaje de negocios. La mayoría de la familia de su padre era francesa, sin embargo él no había podido visitar Paris mágico ni el Mouling Rouge, nuevamente porque, según su familia, habían cosas más importantes: "el tiempo que pierdes en un viaje de placer es oro que dejas de producir", eso había dicho, entonces, no sería tan descabellado que Malfoy, así como había aceptado todo lo demás, hubiera aceptado casarse con alguna chica que sus padres le hubieran impuesto, pese a su homosexualidad. Y probablemente había llegado al punto en que estaba harto de todo y simplemente se había largado.

—Hey... te vas a enfermar —dijo la ronca voz de Jack, desde la cama, Harry giró, algo sobresaltado por la interrupción y sonrió a pesar de todo, mientras el chico palmeaba un lugar vacío junto a él —, ven debes estar helado, deja que te caliente.

Harry apagó el cigarro y avanzó hasta la cama con lentitud, por la sonrisa lasciva que le dio Jack, supo que no necesitaría los pantalones, y se los quitó con rapidez, antes de dejarse caer a su lado, mientras Jack comenzaba a besarle el cuello y los hombros, meditó que en realidad no podía sacar ninguna conclusión acerca de Malfoy, simplemente porque él no le había dado oportunidad a explicarse; cuando le había reclamado a Malfoy que había pensado que eran amigos, no había mentido, pero debía ser realista también, él había ocultado cosas a sus amigos por muchas razones y ellos lo habían escuchado en su momento, y si Harry realmente se consideraba su amigo debería darle esa oportunidad. Además, cuando Harry había hablado y contado todas esas cosas, lo había hecho porque lo deseaba, porque necesitaba de alguna manera liberarse, Malfoy nunca le exigió que hablara.

Jack comenzó a morderlo con más fuerza y se arqueó un poco, sintiendo el placer trepar por su espalda. Había reaccionado de esa manera con Malfoy porque, siendo honestos, estaba celoso, se sentía engañado porque en el fondo aún pensaba que algo más podría pasar entre ellos y esa noticia era como un baldazo de agua fría; sin embargo, si era consecuente con sus palabras y Malfoy y él eran amigos, lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo y admitir que se había sobre pasado con sus reclamos, reclamos llevados sólo por el despecho, concluyó, antes de dejarse llevar por completo por las caricias de Jack.

***O*O*O***

Para la noche Draco recordó que no había sacado a Tobby a caminar, generalmente ese trabajo lo hacían en la guardería, pero ese día no habían ido, y Potter había dicho que lo haría encantado cuando no tuvieran a mano una guardería, pero claro, él tampoco estaba allí.

Le puso la correa y caminaron por varias calles, hasta que llegaron a un parque, donde estuvo dando vueltas, mirando a las demás personas que tenían perros, unos andaban contentos, en parejas o familias, otros, como él, parecían solitarios y demasiado agotados.

Le dio cerca de media hora en el parque, antes de jalarlo de vuelta al hotel, se tuvo que detener en una de las esquinas, para dejar que los autos pasasen, y, divagando con la mirada, vio una peluquería, parecía demasiado luminosa para esa calle, dentro habían un par de chicos, con los cabellos de colores y peinados muy modernos, sentados en un par de sillones blancos, hablando animadamente. Draco acarició las puntas de sus cabellos, estaba bastante largo, llevaba mucho tiempo que no dejaba crecérselo tanto como ahora, y, aburrido como estaba, pensó que lo más práctico sería cortarlo. Jaló a Tobby hasta la peluquería y ambos chicos sonrieron encantados por él y el perro, mientras lo dejaban pasar y lo sentaban en uno de los sillones.

—Tienes un cabello muy bello —le dijo el chico de cabello rojo fuego, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus hombros y le hablaba a través del espejo.

—Ya... sólo córtalo —pidió Draco, incómodo ante el escrutinio que le daban los dos chicos.

—¿Y cómo lo quieres? —casi ronroneó el chico. Draco sonrió un poco, pese a todo, por el coqueteo y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo quiero muy corto... —se pasó una mano por el cabello y acarició las puntas una vez más, a su padre no le gustaba que lo llevara suelto, decía que no se veía correcto, que si lo quería dejar crecer usara una coleta, como los magos normales, pero a Draco no le gustaban mucho las coletas, su madre decía que tenía un cabello bello y detestaba que lo cortara, así que para darle el gusto a ambos, lo mantenía en tamaño medio, pero sus padres ya no estaban allí y no le importaba mucho el darles el gusto. —Córtalo muy corto —repitió con más decisión —, lo más corto que puedas.

—Oh... el cliente manda, pero es un cabello hermoso —masculló el chico, parecía que se echaría a llorar mientras empezaba a peinarlo con una mano y con la otra tomaba las tijeras de metal. Tobby soltó un pequeño gruñido, permaneciendo sentado a su lado y observando como el cabello rubio iba cayendo hacia el suelo.

***O*O*O***

Al atardecer del segundo día Harry se despedía de Jack con un fuerte abrazo, intercambiando direcciones y prometiendo escribirse alguna vez. Harry no era tan iluso como para creer que realmente lo harían, pero de todas maneras guardaría un maravilloso recuerdo de él, había sido muy amable y habían pasado un buen momento juntos. Se subió a uno de los autobuses que llevaban a Paris y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del fondo, no había mucha gente en el autobús, así que no fue difícil hacer el viaje solo, mirando hacia el camino y pensando nuevamente en Malfoy, no sabía qué le diría, o qué esperar de ese encuentro, ni siquiera sabía si Malfoy lo seguía esperando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que regresar al hotel y esperar que todo fuera bien.

Mientras Harry viajaba de vuelta a Paris, Draco había decidido que era suficiente, esa noche sabría si Potter volvería o no, y al día siguiente, con o sin él, partiría de la ciudad, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí, le habían hablado de varias campiñas y lugares que visitar y de un país bastante hermoso: Andorra, y estaba dispuesto a ir. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo más, se había sentado frente a la mesa de la sala y con una lapicera había empezado una carta que dejaría en el hotel para Potter, si es que no volvía durante la noche.

***O*O*O***

Harry se felicitó por haber sido provisorio y no haber gastado todo el dinero; así que pudo pagarse un taxi al salir de la estación, no tenía ánimos de caminar y además las mariposas que revoloteaban en su pecho ante la perspectiva de ver a Malfoy de nuevo lo hacían sentir demasiado ansioso como para demorar más su llegada.

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada del hotel y un hombre muy amable, saludándolo en inglés, lo dejó pasar. Por un instante se quedó de pie en el lobby, temeroso de que el recepcionista le dijera que su habitación ya no estaba disponible. Sin embargo no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que acercarse a él, preguntó en inglés, lentamente, por la llave de su habitación y el recepcionista sonrió.

— _Oui, monsieur_ —asintió el hombre, entregándole una llave —, pero el señor Walkinshaw está allí, no ha bajado a cenar aún.

—Gracias —aceptó Harry, su corazón golpeando con más fuerza contra su pecho, mientras subía por el elevador y caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, obligándose a pensar que existía la posibilidad de que

Malfoy estuviera furioso con él, que las cosas no fueran tan simples.

Draco encendió un cigarro más y miró la primera parte de su carta, todo era demasiado enredado y confuso en su mente como para explicarlo de otra manera, había pasado mucho rato meditando en la mejor forma de exponerlo ante Potter, dio una calada más al cigarro y le llamó la atención el movimiento de Tobby, que permanecía en un rincón, se había puesto en pie y agitaba la cola mientras miraba atentamente hacia la puerta.

Draco siguió su mirada en el momento en que Potter entraba, con una mirada cautelosa y se encontró incapaz de moverse o decir nada, mientras veía al perro saltar hacia su amo, con alegría.

—¡Hey! —saludó Harry a Tobby, palmeándole la cabeza y sonriéndole, no sintiéndose capaz de mirar a Malfoy aún —, yo también te he extrañado, espero que te hayas portado bien... que no hayas dado muchos problemas.

—Por supuesto que no dio ningún problema —defendió Draco, encontrando por fin la reacción de su cuerpo y poniéndose en pie, reprimió las ganas de abrazarse a él también y apretó los puños.

—Malfoy, ¿qué...? —Harry jadeó y avanzó un poco más, cerrando finalmente la puerta y encarando al chico, se había cortado el cabello y lucía realmente cansado. —¿Te cortaste el cabello? —se obligó a no decir que él realmente amaba su cabello, que siempre había tenido la intensión de acariciarlo y comprobar si era tan suave como lucía.

Draco arqueó una ceja y avanzó unos pasos más hacia él, mientras Tobby retrocedía un poco, al parecer queriendo darles espacio.

—¿Eso es lo que dirás?

—Lo siento, me ha tomado por sorpresa —admitió Harry, dejando caer la pesada mochila en el suelo y ruborizándose.

—Ya...

Ambos permanecieron mirándose por un instante más, antes de apartar a la vez la vista, Draco pensó que tal vez sería buena idea esconder la carta, ahora no la necesitaría, aunque sí que quería contarle algunas cosas a Potter.

—Yo... —Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se agachó a abrir la mochila —, les traje unas cosas —dijo bajito, caminando hasta Draco y entregándole una bolsa plástica.

—¿Nos trajiste?

—A ti y a Tobby.

—Oh... ¿Entro en la categoría de tu mascota? —preguntó Draco mientras metía la mano en la bolsa y sacaba una camiseta negra con la imagen de uno de los Castillos que seguramente Potter había visitado.

—Por supuesto que no, pero... tú dijiste que era bueno comprar suvenires... —Harry reprimió el decirle que era porque había pensado en él, y bueno, en Tobby también, pero más que nada en él.

—Lo siento, no fue un comentario agradable —admitió Draco, mientras sacaba una manta con el mismo logo, supuso que para Tobby. —Gracias.

—Para abrigarlo, el invierno está llegando y tal vez tenga frío.

—Ah... es una buena idea —admitió Draco, dejando ambas prendas sobre la silla y sintiéndose extraño. Había esperado con ansias a Potter, poder hablar con él, escucharlo y decirle toda la verdad, y ahora no era capaz de decir nada más que tonterías y monosílabos.

—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? —preguntó entonces Harry, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y no muy seguro de aún seguir siendo invitado a compartir esa habitación.

—Honestamente no lo sé, nunca lo he llevado tan corto y se siente raro... supongo que fue un impulso.

—No te queda mal —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—¿Cómo has llegado?

—En bus, y luego en taxi.

—¿Cenaste?

—A decir verdad, no —admitió Harry.

Draco se sintió contento de poder mantener esa conversación trivial, mientras asentía.

—Tampoco yo, ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y luego salimos a la calle? Planeaba irme mañana temprano, y me gustaría recorrer las calles un poco antes de partir.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Harry, en voz baja y temerosa, quiso agregar _¿Sin mí?,_ pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—Sí. —Draco miró hacia el piso y luego suspiró —. Nos vamos, si es que aún quieres continuar viajando con nosotros... aunque si quieres volver a casa podría primero llevarte al Aeropuerto, a ti y a Tobby, si es lo que deseas...

—Yo... ¿Es lo que tú deseas? —preguntó Harry, desalentado.

Draco lo miró una vez más, y no, eso no era lo que deseaba.

—Deseo hacer lo que te haga sentir más cómodo, antes de irte dijiste que no querías estar cerca de mí y...

—Lo sé, lo siento, me porté de manera injusta —interrumpió Harry, retomando un poco el valor —, no tenía derecho a pedirte explicaciones, menos a entrar a hurtadillas y llevarme el dinero e irme como si...

—Eso no importa —interrumpió Draco, su pecho se sentía más ligero y hasta empezaba a sonreír.

—Sí, sí que importa, he pensado en esto y...

—Yo también lo he pensado... —sonrió un poco y se giró hacia la mesa, levantando la carta a medio terminar —incluso lo he escrito, para ti, por si no volvías.

—Oh... —Harry lo miró inseguro, no sabiendo si debía tomarla o no.

—Es para ti, pero no la terminé, aunque dice lo mismo que te quiero explicar —Draco apretó un poco más el papel entre sus manos y finalmente se lo entregó.

—Gracias.

—No hay nada que tengas que agradecerme, no he hecho nada —negó Draco, sacando otro cigarro y dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, Potter lo siguió, quitándole un cigarro y dejándose caer en otro sillón, empezando a leer la carta.

_Potter: _

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque finalmente decidiste no volver, o lo hiciste muy tarde... como sea, no te culpo por estar enojado, creo que tienes razón, después de todo confiaste en mí, hablaste de tus recuerdos y tus experiencias y, sin embargo yo no fui igual de honesto. Quisiera decirte que mi vida es fácil en este momento, pero no lo es, así que no sé cómo empezar a explicarla, seguramente dirás que debo empezar por el principio, eso intentaré, tengo algunas cosas que aclararte, y lo haré por orden:_

_Mi esposa. Sí, existe, Katrina, ya has visto su fotografía, es una dama muy guapa y, creo que, inteligente, y digo creo porque no la conozco lo suficiente como para afirmarlo plenamente. _

_Cuando terminé de estudiar en New York, sabía que debía volver a casa, casarme y empezar a tomar acciones reales en los negocios de la familia, es lo que la tradición ordena, y yo no me sentí capaz de rechazar esos mandatos. Sabes que soy gay, en New York tuve unas cuantas aventuras, nada serio, o nada lo suficientemente serio como para querer darle la espalda a la familia. Para nosotros la familia es lo primero, siempre. _

_Regresé a Inglaterra, hice una selección, (sí, así tan frío como suena, Potter, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿qué saliera con todas las posibles futuras esposas para saber cuál me gustaba más?); escogí a Katrina, no porque fuera bella, inteligente, simpática, o porque se viera bien a mi lado, todo fue un tema comercial, nos convenía asociarnos con su familia, pues tenían oro y un buen nombre que no había sido ensuciado por la guerra. Dices conocerme, entonces sabrás que dejé las cosas claras desde el inicio, por lo menos con ella, le dije que era gay, que lo mío no eran las mujeres y que podíamos casarnos, dormir en habitaciones separadas y aparentar ser una pareja ante el mundo, pero que eso no implicaba que tendríamos que tener contacto íntimo, que no la quería reclamar como mi mujer. Ambos sabíamos que la razón por la cual nos uníamos era porque debíamos tener un heredero, es difícil para los magos sangre pura, los de la alta sociedad al menos, no olvidemos a los Weasley, tener más de un hijo, debido a que nuestros genes están todos mezclados, en fin... la idea de tener un hijo fue algo que se quiso posponer durante mucho tiempo, honestamente no estoy ni estuve interesado en tener niños, puedes catalogarme como quieras, pero siento que no soy del tipo paternal. _

_Mis prioridades eran los negocios, escaparme de vez en cuando a York, al apartamento que ya conoces, y no levantar sospechas ante los demás. _

_Sin embargo, hace poco mi padre empezó a empecinarse con el tema del heredero, y seguramente a sospechar por el hecho de que no compartiéramos habitaciones. A eso debo acotar que llegó un problema mayor, algo que no tenía previsto, y la situación me sobrepasó, no quería permanecer allí, dejando pasar mi vida tratando de complacer a todos, engendrando un hijo que no quería... _

_Sobre este tema debo asegurarte que, pese a no ser alguien paternal, no se me ocurriría dejar a una mujer, sea mi esposa o no, abandonada esperando un hijo mío, y no porque esté mal visto por la sociedad, sino porque no me parece moral hacerlo (Sí, Potter, aunque no lo creas, tengo algunos principios). Ella no puede estar embarazada porque no ha existido contacto entre nosotros, de ningún tipo, nunca. Ella quería darle gusto a mi padre y apresurar las cosas, es cierto, pero yo no. Huí de casa sin darles explicaciones y supongo que aquella noticia de que estamos de vacaciones, planeando tener un heredero es una tapadera para cubrir mi ausencia, que seguramente ya debe haber sido notado por todos. _

_El otro problema, el más grave... _

La carta terminaba allí, Harry miró hacia Draco, que permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención, y luego volvió hacia la carta, sobre todo a la última línea, la que decía que había un problema más grave.

—¿Malfoy?

—Lo sé, no está completa, no esperaba que volvieras, así que la estaba haciendo cuando llegaste.

—¿Cuál es el problema más grave? —preguntó mientras doblaba la carta, con intensiones de guardarla.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—Malfoy...

—Simplemente que no sé qué hacer ahora, no sé por qué ella dice que está embarazada cuando sabe que esa mentira se podría descubrir pronto, no sé qué planea mi padre y eso me tiene preocupado —. Y Draco sabía que estaba mintiendo, que eso no era lo que seguía a continuación en esa carta, pero ahora, con la idea de que Harry quisiera seguir viajando con él, se encontraba incapaz de decir toda la verdad.

—¿Ellos pueden haberte seguido? —preguntó Harry, sintiendo que Malfoy no estaba siendo completamente honesto con él, aunque no podía encontrar qué era lo que se le escapaba.

—No... no lo creo, los Malfoy tenemos un anillo, se nos da cuando nacemos, con eso podemos ser ubicados casi todo el tiempo, a menos que hayan maldiciones oscuras de por medio, bueno... —Draco se encogió de hombros —maldiciones demasiado oscuras —admitió —, previniendo eso, dejé el anillo en casa, en la Mansión, pero la tarde que partimos de Inglaterra vi a uno de los hombres de mi padre cerca, rondando el lugar, de alguna manera debió saber qué estaba en el perímetro, y ésta noticia me hace creer que es probable que estén cerca de nuevo, por eso no quería esperar más para partir. —Y no era del todo falso, pues también había pensado en la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto, o por lo menos detectado y que por ello sus padres se estaban adelantando a anunciar la posible llegada de un heredero que aún no existía, porque sabían que lo harían volver y cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Yo... Si quieres nos podemos ir ahora mismo, podemos comprar un par de emparedados, subirnos al auto y partir, hacia donde quieras.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Entonces quieres seguir viajando conmigo?

—Sí —asintió Harry seriamente.

—Puedo quitarte el hechizo de ubicación y...

—No... Aún no, yo... mejor es que lo mantengas —Harry no quiso decir que le hacía sentir de alguna manera especial que Malfoy estuviera pendiente de él a través de su magia.

—Sé que no lo necesitas, que no has estado sintiéndote mal ni ansioso estos días.

—No, no lo he estado, no mucho, y lo he podido manejar, pero no quiero que quites el hechizo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Hay que hacer las maletas y salir de aquí —explicó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

Draco lo miró un instante y asintió, sin embargo no quería irse aún.

—No, espera, si supieran donde estoy, ya hubieran venido por mí, sobre todo cuando he estado solo. Toma una ducha, vamos a cenar y luego nos despediremos de la ciudad correctamente, saldremos en la madrugada.

—¿Cómo nos despediremos de la ciudad correctamente?

—Volando, por supuesto, y viéndola desde la Torre Eiffel, como dijimos que haríamos, ¿aún quieres?

Harry sonrió, encantado ante la perspectiva de volar nuevamente y más aún de ser recompensado con la vista de la ciudad, junto a Draco.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero!

***O*O*O***

—¿No has pensado en simplemente divorciarte? Si no has consumado el matrimonio, pueden anular la unión —dijo Harry, ambos estaban sentados en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, mirando hacia la iluminada ciudad.

—Un divorcio no es socialmente aceptado. Mis padres no tolerarán la idea de que abandone a mi esposa y no les dé un heredero —explicó Draco, lo cierto era que sabía que dentro de poco podría dejar de preocuparse por eso.

—No lo entiendo... puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo estás haciendo ahora... ¿Qué importa lo que tus padres quieran?

—Me desheredarían, probablemente, si digo que soy gay, sería una afrenta muy grave.

—El mundo mágico no discrimina a los gay —rebatió Harry.

—No, para nada se trata de eso. Conozco varios magos gay en mi entorno social, casados y con hijos que simplemente llevan una doble vida, pues cumplen con lo establecido, tienen hijos, cuidan el nombre de su familia y todo eso, pero se divierten por su lado.

—Eso es incorrecto.

—Yo le he dejado las cosas claras a Katrina desde antes del matrimonio, si ella hubiera puesto reparos la hubiera obliviateado y pasado a la siguiente candidata.

—A veces me asusta lo frío que eres.

—Soy práctico —aclaró Draco.

—¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras? De un chico, digo, si realmente te enamoraras de alguien, ¿sacrificarías eso por lo que los demás dijeran?

Draco se mordió un labio y suspiró profundamente. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara? Cuando había estado con Jasón no había pensado siquiera por un momento en dejarlo todo, pero no había estado enamorado de él realmente, le tenía cariño y lo quería un poco, pero definitivamente no estaba enamorado de él. Se giró un poco para ver a Potter, se sentía demasiado atraído por él, sentía demasiadas cosas por él, y si la situación fuera distinta, si no estuviera a punto de morir y Potter, pese a sus avances, no le pareciera tan débil, no dudaría en estar con él, sin embargo...

—¿Qué tal si te enamoras y ese chico te pide que dejes a tu esposa, y tu fortuna incluso, si eso da como recompensa que puedan estar juntos? ¿Lo dejarías todo de lado o aún así buscarías ser práctico? —continuó preguntando Harry, cada vez más interesado en la respuesta.

—No lo sé —admitió Draco, poniéndose en pie —, no me he enamorado de nadie así como para planteármelo.

Harry le dio una mirada herida y asintió, poniéndose en pie y tomando la escoba. Se obligó a sonreír, no podía enfadarse, Malfoy estaba siendo honesto, era lo que él quería, no podía obligarlo a enamorarse de él y dejarlo todo de lado, enfrentar a sus padres y la sociedad, perder su herencia y su nombre en la estirada elite a la que pertenecía.

—Vamos, te hago una carrera al hotel —dijo, fingiendo estar animado, mientras montaba en la escoba, y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó volando.

—¡Eres un tramposo! —gritó Draco, supo que Potter lo había escuchado porque volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió ampliamente. Se montó en su escoba y lo siguió.

—No me he enamorado de nadie así, hasta ahora —dijo suavemente, sabiendo que nadie escucharía sus palabras.

***O*O*O*  
**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer... En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra sinceramente que les esté gustandoXD

Tengan muy buen día, aquí en Lima recién está amaneciendo...

Besos

Zafy


	15. 14

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal les va? Ya casi es viernes… se acaba al fin la semana XD, y hoy les tengo un capítulo súper largo, el más largo, si no me equivoco, hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

El tiempo es muy tirano. Sobre todo cuando te queda tan poco. En eso pensaba Draco mientras, junto a Harry y Tobby, se encaminaba hacia el Oeste, hacia ese país que había visto en una de las guías turísticas del hotel: Andorra.

Partieron antes del amanecer, en el inicio de una fina llovizna que seguramente se convertiría en una gran lluvia; silenciosos y algo agotados, mirando con atención la oscura carretera y dejándose llevar por el camino.

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera, donde tuvieron que llenar el tanque una vez más, en la pequeña tienda que tenía esta gasolinera compraron algunas botellas de agua, cigarros y, por antojo de Potter, una linterna. Draco descubrió a Potter comprando además un cuaderno pequeño. "Para llevar la cuenta de nuestro viaje", había comentado el chico, algo sonrojado, mientras pagaba con el dinero que aún cargaba y que él no había querido recibir de vuelta.

Cuando amaneció se encontraron en Orléans, una pequeña ciudad bastante agradable, ambos coincidieron en que necesitaban descansar y en que el lugar no se veía nada mal para pasear un poco.

A diferencia de Paris, esta vez se hospedaron en una pequeña pensión, a la salida de la ciudad, donde podían desayunar y darse una ducha antes de tirarse a la cama a descansar. Draco había estado algo inseguro respecto a qué tipo de habitación tomar, pero Potter había dejado en claro que aún estaba dispuesto a compartir habitación con él.

La mujer de recepción, una anciana bastante amable, no les hizo ningún comentario respecto al perro y les dijo que no había problema con que lo tuvieran en la habitación, siempre y cuando se hicieran responsables en caso Tobby rompiera o ensuciara algo.

Tobby se durmió entre las camas de ambos, despreciando la cama que le habían comprado, la cual tenía las mantas que Harry le había traído.

Se despertaron al atardecer, agotados y algo desubicados, habían decidido intentar mantener un perfil bajo, optando por no alojarse en hoteles caros, sino en pequeñas pensiones o habitaciones económicas. Draco no podía negar que Potter parecía sentirse mucho más cómodo así y sólo eso lo convenció de hacerle caso.

Por la tarde se dedicaron a conocer la ciudad, Draco, disfrutando de su cámara fotográfica, tomó un montón de fotografías del lugar, y le pidió a algunas personas que les tomaran fotos a ellos también; a diferencia de en Paris, allí sí llevaron a Tobby a todos lados, y Harry no podía negar de que seguramente se veían muy graciosos, con Draco con el cabello cortado casi a rape, y un perro enorme y negro que parecía bastante agresivo, aunque en realidad era muy dulce, sobre todo en la noche, cuando ellos estaban sentados y ponía su cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry, esperando que le hiciera algún cariño mientras conversaban animadamente.

Harry había decidido evitar el tema de la esposa de Malfoy, de su familia y de lo equivocado que estaba al querer mantener las apariencias pese a que eso lo hacía sentir miserable o triste. Una vez dejado de lado ese tema, las cosas fueron casi como cuando recién empezaban a tolerarse, conversando de cosas insignificantes, de cosas que les había pasado en la escuela o en su niñez y su juventud. Solo que las cosas ahora eran diferentes, varias veces, durante los dos días que permanecieron allí, Harry se encontró perdido, apreciando a Draco, observando sus rasgos y su porte, la forma como fruncía el ceño para explicar algo complicado, o la sonrisa traviesa que asomaba a sus labios cuando se burlaba de él.

Por su lado Draco sentía que a cada momento que pasaba le pesaba mucho más su secreto, sabía que no le era indiferente a Potter, le había dejado cientos de pistas al respecto, pero el no poder responder a esos sentimientos era algo que lo hacía sentir frustrado y con más ganas aún, mientras veía como cuidaba de Tobby y hablaba con el animal, o escuchaba pequeñas historias de la escuela, de lo que había pasado después de la guerra, cuando no había estado tan drogado como para olvidarlo.

Durante su estadía en Orléans, Draco había tenido que disimular bastante respecto a los síntomas, cada día se sentía más agotado y enfermo, pero la perspectiva de salir con Harry y Tobby a pasear, de ver la sonrisa de él y la forma como sus ojos se iluminaban era algo que lo obligaba cada mañana a levantarse y seguir, embutiéndose cada vez de más y más pociones; pociones para los mareos, las nauseas, los dolores, para dormir bien, para despertarse... su vida se había reducido a la cantidad de pociones que debía tomar cada día y a la sonrisa y las conversaciones con Harry.

—¿No te gustaría manejar a ti? —preguntó Draco la mañana en que partían de Orleáns, mientras le lanzaba las llaves a un muy sorprendido Harry.

—¿Yo?

—¿Si sabes manejar, no?

—Claro... sí qué sé, pero es extraño... ¿Estás seguro?

—Mientras prometas no chocarlo —se burló Draco, no dándole opción a reclamo y metiéndose en el interior del auto, en el asiento del copiloto, nunca se había sentado allí antes, no en su propio auto al menos, y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, inclinando un poco el asiento y tratando de no incomodar a Tobby, que había intentado darle un lengüetazo de cariño.

—¿Hacia dónde se supone que debo ir? —preguntó Harry, una vez se hubo instalado tras el volante y encendió el auto, disfrutando del ronroneo del vehículo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin conducir y cierto que se había sentido tentado a pedirle a Malfoy que le dejara dar una vuelta, aunque que él lo ofreciera le parecía bastante extraño.

—Por la autopista, veamos que hay, mientras no te alejes del camino a Andorra —se encogió de hombros Draco, mientras sacaba el mapa que habían estado utilizando y le señalaba la carretera que debería seguir.

Harry asintió y aceleró un poco, sintiendo la fuerza del vehículo, mientras cruzaba la ciudad, mirando con atención los letreros, agradeció haberse ya habituado al sentido del tránsito, aunque no podía dejar de estar alerta, repitiéndose que debía ver las cosas en sentido invertido, para no chocar o doblar mal en alguna calle.

Draco se acomodó mejor en el asiento y miró hacia la ventanilla, mientras los ojos le pesaban más y más, apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, cavilando entre su inexistente futuro y la perturbadora figura de Potter, a sólo unos metros de él, durmiendo plácidamente. Se quedó dormido apenas se internaron en la carretera, arrullado por la música de la radio y la suavidad del desplazamiento, cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo porque Potter lo estaba agitando suavemente.

—Hey... ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó Harry, bastante preocupado, se había detenido frente a un parque en Vierzon, la primera ciudad a la que habían entrado.

—No... Anoche no dormí bien —se justificó Draco, apartándose un poco de lo perturbador que resultaba el toque de Potter.

—Oh... Hemos llegado a Vierzon, podemos seguir, pero creo que primero deberías tomar algo, ya casi es hora de almorzar, después de todo.

—Sí, claro que sí, ¿tienes hambre?

—Un poco —admitió Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo, y no como normalmente hacía, imaginando estar con él, sino analíticamente: Draco se veía algo pálido y ojeroso, pese a haber dormido un buen rato.

—Podríamos dejar el auto aquí y estirar las piernas, estoy seguro que Tobby lo agradecería.

—También yo... este auto es bastante pequeño, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Había pensado, hace unos días, cambiarlo... aunque aún no estoy muy seguro, ya lo veremos.

—¿Cambiarlo?

—Ya sabes, comprar algo más práctico, he visto unas camionetas interesantes, aunque no muchas —explicó Draco, contento de poder distraer a Potter, mientras salían del auto. Se estiró, tratando de enfocar su mirada en los árboles del parque para no sentirse tan mareado, y agradeció que Tobby hiciera suficiente escándalo para salir cómo para llamar la atención de Potter y que no se fijara en él.

—¿Qué se te apetece comer? —preguntó Harry una vez hubiera sujetado a Tobby, que parecía dispuesto a soltarse para lanzarse al parque.

—¿Por qué no damos primero una vuelta con Tobby?, se ve ansioso por pasear —propuso Draco, no sentía muchas ganas de comer realmente.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron por el parque, mirando las calles y a la gente pasar, conversando acerca de la posibilidad de quedarse en ese sitio al menos un día, y en buscar un hotel o una pensión no muy ostentosa, para evitar llamar la atención, bajo la consigna de que probablemente los estaban siguiendo. Harry no entendía mucho el comportamiento de Malfoy, que parecía siempre tan decidido y firme, y que no podía ser capaz de enfrentar a su familia, pero no quería cuestionarlo más, pues sabía que ese tema le enfadaba.

Terminaron almorzando en un pequeño restaurante con grandes vitrales, lo que les permitió dejar a Tobby en la entrada, aunque no comieron tranquilos, demasiado preocupados por el perro y dejarlo solo en medio de la calle.

Encontraron una pequeña pensión a tres calles del parque, la regentaba una mujer mayor, de cabellos muy oscuros y ojos azules, que les sonrió todo el tiempo y les recomendó unos cuantos sitios que visitar durante su pequeña estadía.

Durante la tarde ambos se la pasaron durmiendo, y cuando despertaron el cielo estaba oscuro y con grandes nubes.

—¿Sabes que pronto será invierno? —preguntó más tarde, luego de que ambos se prepararan para la cena.

—Lo supongo, pronto empezará a llover.

—Estamos en noviembre, no sé dónde se ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Hemos visto muchos sitios —afirmó Draco, mientras le entregaba un abrigo y tomaba un paraguas.

—Sí... quiero escribirlos todos, pero no sé... —Harry se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba a Draco palmear la cabeza de Tobby, que ya había hecho su cama en uno de los rincones cercanos a la chimenea.

—¿No te acuerdas de los nombres?

—Sí, de eso sí, pero no de la fecha ¿cuándo fue que salimos de Inglaterra?

—En agosto, el treinta —explicó Draco abriendo la puerta y haciéndole un gesto para salir.

—Oh... vaya, ¿en serio?

—Sí, en serio, llevo bien la cuenta de los días —afirmó Draco, lo cual era cierto, ya que llevaba aún el libro de la vida con él y era consciente de cuántos días de vida, aproximadamente, le quedaban.

—Mmm... —Harry asintió y siguió a Draco por las escaleras, meditando en que su cumpleaños había pasado, cosa que él ya sabía, mientras permanecía encerrado en el departamento de Draco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco, luego de hacerle un gesto de despedida a la señora de recepción y abrir la puerta de salida del hotel.

—Nada, ¿por qué crees que algo pasa?

—Por tu cara —afirmó Draco, mirando de un lado al otro de la calle —¿Izquierda o derecha? —preguntó hacia Harry.

—Derecha.

—Genial —dijo, caminando hacia la izquierda.

—¡Hey! —protestó Harry, que había empezado a caminar hacia la derecha, pensando que irían en esa dirección —. ¿Para qué me preguntas si harás exactamente lo contrario?

Draco soltó una carcajada y alcanzó a Harry.

—En realidad la pregunta no fue clara, pude haber querido decir en cuál dirección no quieres ir.

—Tramposo.

—Oh, vamos, no te ofendas —rió Draco, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry.

Harry sonrió un poco y rogó para que Draco no se apartara de él, mientras seguían avanzando en busca de algún lugar en el cual comer.

—Y entonces —dijo Draco, luego de un gran tramo de camino —¿qué era lo que tenías?

—Ah... Me di cuenta de que pasé mi cumpleaños en tu departamento, probablemente inconsciente, o destrozando algunas cosas.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Draco, no había pensado que llevaban desde julio juntos, lo que implicaba que el cumpleaños de Potter hubiera podido pasar de ser percibido.

—Treinta y uno de julio —informó Harry, mientras se detenían frente a un restaurante que parecía bastante elegante.

—¡Pero fue hace meses! —exclamó Draco, sorprendido.

—Lo sé... ni siquiera me había dado cuenta... ¿Tu cumpleaños ya pasó?

—¿Qué te parece aquí? —preguntó Draco, obviando por el momento la pregunta de Harry y mirando con interés el fino restaurante.

—¿No será muy caro?

—Ese no es problema, y esa no fue la pregunta —negó Draco, apartándose de Harry para entrar, un hombre uniformado los saludó en francés y les abrió la puerta.

Harry escuchó, como siempre le ocurría, embelesado a Malfoy intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el Maitre y luego fueron acomodados en una íntima mesa para dos, con una vela encendida en el medio, lejos de los otros pocos comensales que había.

—Mi cumpleaños fue en junio —comentó Draco, contestando a la pregunta de Potter —, el cinco.

—Oh... también ya pasó.

—Sí.

—¿Lo celebraste?

—Más o menos —Draco se encogió de hombros —, me organizaron una cena muy elegante, llena de lo más alto de la sociedad y los funcionarios del Ministerio y de Gringotts, hubo una orquesta tocando casi toda la noche.

—No pareces haberte entretenido tanto.

—¿Honestamente? —preguntó Draco, Harry asintió y entonces continuó —. Me la pasé tratando de convencer al Jefe de exportaciones del Ministerio para que aceleraran la resolución de una ley que nos dejaría ganar una buena cantidad de oro, baile con Katrina y con mi Madre mucho más de lo que hubiera querido, y para cuando la noche terminó no pude estar más contento de que los cumpleaños fueran solamente una vez al año.

—Vaya... ¿no hiciste nada con tus amigos?

—No —Draco arrugó la nariz un poco y suspiró —hay cosas que debes aprender, cuando estás en el círculo social que yo, no puedes tener amigos, no puedes confiarle a nadie tus secretos, es muy peligroso, los pueden usar en tu contra en algún momento decisivo. Ni siquiera puedes confiar en que tus hijos no revelen alguna cosa importante... Es muy complicado.

—Es un porquería —resolvió Harry, negando con la cabeza —, no me gustaría nunca estar en un círculo de esos, es decir, ¿qué gracia tiene tener tanto oro y poder si no puedes disfrutarlo?

—Lo disfrutas, paga las cuentas y los más caros caprichos.

—Eso no es disfrutar, hay cosas más importantes que el oro y los caprichos.

Draco lo miró seriamente y asintió.

—Es cierto, los hay, lo sé; pero no puedes elegir ir contra las normas, es lo que me toca vivir.

—Sí que puedes, no tienes que vivir así, es tu vida, tu decisión.

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a ese consejo antes, cuando Blaise se lo había dado antes de casarse, cuando Jasón, el chico de New York, se lo había gritado, pero ya era tarde, ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de lo poco que tenía, y no podía negar que con Potter lo estaba haciendo.

—Pues ahora la estoy pasando bien aquí —se encogió de hombros, no queriendo admitir que con él y que dudaba que si hubiera hecho el viaje solo la estaría pasando tan bien como ahora.

—Yo también —afirmó Harry, en voz baja, mientras el mesero traía ya los primeros platos.

***O*O*O***

Aunque la siguiente meta era Tolouse, se detuvieron en Cahors para almorzar, allí conocieron a un grupo de campistas que comentaban emocionados de los maravillosos días que habían pasado acampando en el bosque, en contacto con la naturaleza y aprovechando los últimos días antes de que las primeras nevadas cayeran.

—¿Acampar? —preguntó Harry, mientras caminaban con Tobby hacia el parque más cercano que pudieran encontrar.

—Tenemos la carpa. Yo nunca acampé; aunque teníamos varias carpas, usamos una para el mundial de quidditch —explicó Draco, señalando con la cabeza hacia una de las esquinas, para cruzar la avenida.

—Yo también estuve allí, nos vimos, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah... claro, el ataque —masculló Draco, aquel no había sido un buen recuerdo.

—¿Y cuál fue tu carpa? —preguntó Harry un momento después, cuando ya caminaban por el parque, con Tobby saltando contento de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué?

—La del mundial de quidditch.

—Era una tienda de seda a rayas, de varios pisos de alto… mi padre insistió en traer a los pavos reales y tuvimos que atarlos a la entrada para que no escaparan —explicó Draco, recordando esa noche, no se había divertido del todo en realidad, temía que alguien los descubriera y supuso que su padre andaría borracho por haber participado en algo de ese tipo, exponiéndose de esa manera.

—¡Yo la vi! —exclamó Harry sorprendido, preguntándose por qué no se había dado cuenta que una carpa de ese tipo era de Malfoy.

—¿En serio? Yo no vi su carpa.

—Era bastante pequeña... en comparación a la tuya, claro.

—¿Además de eso, tú has acampado en otra ocasión?

—Más o menos, durante la guerra Hermione, Ron y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en la carpa, en la misma que llevamos al mundial, escapando.

—Entiendo. Si es que te trae malos recuerdos acampar y...

—No, no es eso, es decir, no creo que tenga sentido ligar ese tiempo a la experiencia de acampar... —Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia Tobby por un instante, antes de asentir —en realidad sería otro tipo de campamento, además Tobby la pasaría muy bien...

—Si no se lo come un oso —se burló Draco.

—No hay osos en esta parte de Europa —negó Harry, Draco arqueó una ceja y eso lo hizo dudar —¿verdad? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no creo que los haya.

—Genial, no quiero que se lo coma un oso.

—No dramatices — se burló Draco, dándole un golpe en el brazo y soltando otra carcajada, mientras Harry lo miraba fingiendo estar enfadado, hasta que no pudo más y se contagió de la carcajada de Malfoy.

Se quedaron en Cahors dos días, paseando y descansando, mientras contactaban con una agencia de turismo que les dio todas las indicaciones para llegar a un bosque donde podrían acampar, denegaron gentilmente la oferta de llevar un guía con ellos, pues su carpa era mágica y además no se sentían cómodos con un extraño junto a ellos.

Llevaron el automóvil, ésta vez fue Draco quien condujo, exigiéndole lo máximo a su vehículo y repitiendo con más insistencia en que quería cambiarlo por una camioneta.

Gracias a los hechizos de ubicación que tenía el auto, pudieron encontrar un lugar agradable, cerca de un pequeño arroyo y rodeado de árboles y algunas montañas.

Rieron un buen rato, tratando de entender la forma exacta en que la carpa se debía armar, mientras Tobby los observaba, con la cabeza entre las patas y recostado a la sombra de un árbol.

Al atardecer tenían ya armada la carpa, que lucía como una carpa común y corriente, aunque en su interior era una casa de dos pisos, con escaleras blancas, cortinas pesadas y oscuras, muebles estilo victoriano y tres habitaciones. Tomaron la habitación del centro, convirtiendo la enorme cama _King Size_ en dos camas más pequeñas, ninguno hizo un comentario acerca de la necesidad de seguir compartiendo habitación, pese a que Harry ya podía dormir solo y sin vigilancia.

Harry insistió en que si quería sentir en serio lo que era un campamento, deberían intentar hacerlo todo al estilo muggle, o al menos lo mayor cantidad de cosas, por lo que antes de adentrarse en el bosque se detuvieron en un supermercado y llevaron muchas latas de comida, botellas de agua, leña y algunas cosas más que Draco no entendía bien para qué podían servir.

Al anochecer observó, divertido, a Harry tratando de frotar los maderos para conseguir, según había dicho él, una chispa que convirtiera esa ruma en una hoguera, luego de mucho rato de reír disimuladamente, mientras jugueteaba con Tobby, se compadeció de él y lanzó un hechizo que hizo que los maderos ardieran rápidamente. Harry, sonrojado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, le dio una mirada de reproche.

—Malfoy, eso es trampa.

—Vamos, Potter no te enojes, reconoce que podríamos pasar toda la noche esperando a que por fin saliera la dichosa chispa.

—Sigue siendo trampa.

—No, se llama ser práctico.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose algo ofendido y avergonzado por no haber podido encender siquiera la hoguera, y empezó a colocar las latas de comida en el fuego, con lo que se ganó otra mirada curiosa de parte de Malfoy.

Cuando empezó a anochecer y el bosque se oscureció por completo, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, con Tobby al lado de Harry, mientras comían los frejoles y sopas que había en las latas y observaban el cielo.

—Nunca había visto el cielo de esta manera —admitió Harry, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la hierba, luego de deshacerse de su lata vacía de comida. Sintió a Draco hacer lo mismo y volteó a verlo un instante, el chico también miraba hacia el cielo atentamente.

—Dicen que en los bosques el cielo se ve mejor —asintió Draco, sabiéndose observado pero luchando con sus ganas de voltear —, aunque parece que pronto empezará a llover —continuó, mientras señalaba unas nubes oscuras que ya se aproximaban.

Harry, resignado, giró hacia el cielo, y observó las nubes negras que Malfoy le señalaba, todavía estaban algo lejos y de todas maneras aún podían apreciar el cielo.

Se pasaron mucho rato hablando sobre las constelaciones que se podían divisar en ese sitio, sobre las historias que Draco se sabía al respecto, todas aprendidas en casa y no en clase de Astronomía, y Tobby revoloteó alrededor por bastante tiempo, hasta que las nubes negras cubrieron todo y el primer indicio de una lluvia comenzó a caer.

Se refugiaron al interior de la cabaña, pero no en la habitación sino en la sala, continuando con su conversación, Harry estaba maravillado de la cantidad de cosas que Malfoy sabía y lo fácil que las explicaba, recordó que él había dicho que los niños no eran lo suyo, pero sabía que definitivamente sería un buen padre, aparentemente tenía mucha paciencia, y ese viaje era la mejor muestra de ello.

Pasaron tres días en el bosque, explorando los alrededores, tomando fotografías y descubriendo paisajes muy hermosos; el clima ya estaba cambiando y cada vez hacía más frío, pero pese a eso no se desanimaron de sus paseos diarios. Draco había decidido que definitivamente le encantaban los amaneceres, que era, según su opinión, la mejor parte del día y se levantó temprano a poder verlos. Tobby parecía muy contento, corriendo por todos lados sin correa, aunque previamente Draco le había puesto un hechizo de ubicación, en caso se terminara despistando.

Al cuarto día llovió durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, lo que les dio la señal de partir, después de todo aún querían llegar a Andorra y lo mejor era ponerse en movimiento.

Cargaron todo en el auto al atardecer, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, y tomaron algunas fotografías más, Draco había encontrado la forma de hacer que la cámara se disparara sola, lo que logró que se tomaran muchas fotografías juntos.

Enrumbaron por la carretera y esta vez ya no se detuvieron hasta el peaje que les informaba que ya estaban en Andorra. Se detuvieron en Canillo, maravillados por el paisaje natural que los rodeaba, la gente en las calles, pese a que ya estaba empezando el invierno, sonreía contenta, habían varios parques donde notaron shows y teatros callejeros, en definitiva era un buen lugar.

Por primera vez Harry pudo sonreír un poco al notar que Draco no entendía nada de los letreros, y tampoco a la mujer que los saludó en la recepción del hotel Vall Esquí, donde se detuvieron en busca de una habitación.

Aunque rápidamente la mujer mencionó, ya que ambos pusieron caras de no comprender, que también hablaba francés, Harry lo estuvo molestando por un buen rato con eso.

—Este lugar se ve muy interesante —aceptó Draco, una vez subieron a su habitación, en el tercer piso y con un gran balcón que dejaba ver las montañas, verdes por el pasto y los bosques.

—Pues sí, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo, sin ofender a ninguna de las otras ciudades, pero es que aquí se ve todo tan tranquilo —admitió Harry, alcanzándolo en el balcón y observando también.

Ambos se quedaron allí por un rato más, Draco cavilando en que al fin había encontrado su respuesta, ya sabía donde quería morir, seguramente que tendría que llevar de vuelta a Potter a Inglaterra, para devolverle la varita, pero luego de eso volvería, solo, a ese lugar, donde todo se veía tan lleno de vida a esperar que la naturaleza hiciera lo propio con él y terminara con su suplicio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, la expresión de Draco se había tornado completamente triste.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Este lugar es maravilloso, me apetece quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí.

—¿Seguro que es solo eso? Pareces... raro.

—No alucines, Potter —cortó Draco, de manera más ruda de la que deseaba, mientras se metía de nuevo a la habitación, dispuesto a ordenar todo.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, mirando a Draco moverse por todos lados, sacando la ropa del maletín y a Tobby a un lado, dormitando.

—A ti te pasa algo —dedujo, aunque no lo dijo en voz muy alta, no queriendo que Draco lo escuchara realmente.

***O*O*O***

Pasaron la tarde siguiente en el "Museu de les 2 Rodes": el museo de las motocicletas, Harry recorrió, seguido de Draco, cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar, viendo desde los primeros diseños hasta la actuales, y preguntándose una vez más qué tan mala habría quedado su motocicleta o si es que no le habría pasado algo, después de tanto tiempo escondida.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar una moto? —preguntó Draco aquella noche, mientras ambos cenaban en un pequeño restaurante en las cercanías del hotel, habían dejado a Tobby en la habitación y ellos planeaban pasear un rato más.

—A los dieciocho, creo... la guerra ya había terminado, estaba tratando de hacer cosas nuevas; mi padrino tenía una moto... una muy antigua, de allí saqué la idea.

—¿Aprendiste en esa?

—No, esa fue destruida durante la guerra... —Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco le dio una mirada evaluativa.

—Si es algo que te incomode...

—No, no, claro que no —se apuró en aclarar Harry—, estaba pensando en mi padrino, tú lo conoces, creo...

—¿Yo?

—Sirius Black.

—Oh... ya, claro que lo recuerdo, aunque nunca lo conocí. Es primo de mi madre, una vergüenza de la familia, hasta donde escuché.

—Por supuesto que no fue ninguna vergüenza —rebatió rápidamente Harry, enfadándose un poco.

—Yo no he dicho eso —protestó Draco en tono calmado —; sólo digo lo que me han dicho, que era eso, un tipo que no aceptó las reglas de la casa.

—Eso es cierto. Se escapó de casa a los dieciséis años, porque no quería seguir lo que sus padres le indicaban.

—Eso también lo sé —aceptó Draco, aliviado de que al parecer Potter se había calmado.

—Fue a vivir con mi papá. Eran muy amigos, él y mis padres... hasta que Voldemort los mató.

—Entonces... —Draco suspiró un poco y le ofreció la mitad de su postre a Potter, buscando tal vez cambiar el tema, aunque éste parecía demasiado reacio a hacerlo.

—Lo conocí cuando tenía trece años, por un momento pensé que podría vivir con él y librarme de los muggles con los que vivía, pero todo se torció y nunca pude pasar demasiado tiempo con él; pese a que algunas veces me parecía demasiado amargado, le tenía mucho cariño y cuando murió... —negó con la cabeza y jaló el plato de Malfoy, dejándole en su lugar su propio postre.

—Gracias —masculló Draco, algo cauteloso por la situación.

—Como sea, salí, compré una moto y empecé a conducirla, me caí muchas veces, hasta que aprendí... la que dejamos en Inglaterra es mi primera moto, nunca choque tanto como para malograrla.

—Cuando regresemos te ayudaré a repararla si es que tiene algo malo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, será divertido, es más, hasta me podrás enseñar a montarla —sugirió Draco, dándole una probada más al postre de Harry.

—Genial —asintió Harry, pensando en que esa era una promesa que implicaba que se seguirían viendo cuando volvieran a Inglaterra —, esto está muy rico —comentó, luego de darle una probada al postre de Malfoy.

—Y esto también —convino Draco, sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, terminando de comer, pensando cada uno en qué harían al volver a casa.

***O*O*O***

Harry aún seguía queriendo averiguar qué le pasaba a Malfoy, por eso al día siguiente se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre; en Paris, cuando había revisado las cosas de Malfoy, no había encontrado nada inusual, pero sí algunos hechizos de seguridad extraños, le parecía excesiva seguridad para un simple equipaje. Estuvo husmeando en la habitación y en el baño, donde se sorprendió de encontrar otro hechizo más de seguridad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Malfoy había hecho eso.

—¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo? —preguntó en voz baja al aire, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos veloces de Malfoy, corriendo hacia el baño, se apartó justo a tiempo, mientras lo veía caer de rodillas frente al WC y vomitar.

Al igual que la vez anterior en que lo había visto en esa situación, se inclinó a su lado y lo sujetó un poco, hasta que las náuseas terminaron, luego le puso una toalla húmeda en la cabeza y lo miró de manera acusadora.

—Gracias... no sabía que te habías despertado ya —farfullo Draco, apretando un poco más la toalla húmeda contra su frente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? No es la primera vez que te veo enfermo.

—Nada, los viajes nunca me sientan bien, los cambios de comida y eso...

—¿Quieres que te consiga un antiácido? —preguntó Harry, de manera solicita, maldiciendo no tener su varita a mano para poder llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Esa es buena idea, estoy seguro que en el hotel deben tener, ¿podrías pedirlo en recepción, por favor?

—¿Seguro que no tienes nada más? Entiendo que esto de los viajes te haga daño, pero ya hemos estado viajando por mucho tiempo y...

—Tal vez la altura, ya ves que dicen que algunas veces hace daño —se excusó Draco, poniéndose en pie y sosteniéndose del lavamanos, sus piernas temblaban y temía caerse delante de él.

—Te hubieras sentido mal ayer, o anteayer, cuando llegamos, no hoy.

—Vamos, no eres un médico, no lo puedes saber —negó con la cabeza Draco, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar y luego la cerró, negando también.

—Iré por el antiácido —resolvió, mientras salía del baño.

Draco lo observó a través del espejo, preguntándose por qué se había visto tan ofendido, en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró, con manos temblorosas, invocó a su varita y levantó el hechizo de seguridad, la hilera de pociones brilló un poco y sin demorarse más empezó a tomarlas en orden, conforme pasaban los minutos se empezó a sentir mejor, aunque aún algo cansado.

Luego de darse una ducha y cerrar el hechizo de seguridad, se dejó caer en la cama, aún envuelto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y esperando a Potter y el antiácido que había prometido, no le gustaba tomar cosas como esas, pero no quería darle más motivo de discusión a su compañero, sin embargo el cansancio pudo más y antes de que volviera, se quedó dormido.

Harry volvió muchos minutos después, había tenido ciertos problemas, ya que la mujer de recepción hablaba francés, español y catalán, pero no inglés, y había tardado un poco en hacerse entender, lo peor fue que allí no había nada que le pudiera servir así que tuvo que ir a la farmacia, a una calle de distancia, a comprar el antiácido, por suerte la mujer se había compadecido de él y le había escrito en un papel lo que necesitaba, para que se lo pudiera dar a la persona que atendía en la farmacia.

Consiguió también una botella de agua, recordándose que tendría que decirle a Malfoy que deberían comprar más de esas botellas para tener a mano, y finalmente, cuando volvió, cargando una pequeña bolsa con varios tipos de antiácidos y la botella de agua, lo encontró sobre la cama, cubierto sólo por una toalla y completamente dormido.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó en un susurro, Tobby se había dejado caer junto a su cama, como si lo estuviera custodiando.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido dejó la botella de agua en la mesa de noche y se sentó en su propia cama, observándolo: su cabello aún seguía corto, pero ya no tanto como cuando había vuelto luego de su escapada en Paris; su expresión era bastante relajada y respiraba lenta y pausadamente; la piel de su pecho y sus piernas era bastante pálida, más pálida que cuando habían estado en aquella playa, donde habían encontrado a Tobby; y sus piernas tenían un muy ralo vello, tan claro que se confundía con el color de la piel.

Por mucho rato se debatió entre dejar de mirar y extender la mano para sentir su piel, finalmente ganó la última opción y se puso en pie con lentitud, ante la atenta mirada de Tobby, y se acercó a él, pasó la mano con delicadeza por la mejilla, sintiéndola caliente y suave, pese a la escasa barba que ya estaba creciendo, y luego siguió un poco más abajo, hacia el delgado y largo cuello, sintiendo su pulso, se extrañó de sentirlo tan acelerado, pese a que estaba en completa calma... un gruñido de parte del chico fue suficiente advertencia para hacer que se apartara, lo cual fue muy acertado, pues en ese momento Malfoy abrió los ojos, parecía algo extraviado, mirando hacia un lado y al otro, antes de enfocar su vista en él.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry, y sabía que estaba sonrojado.

Draco lo miró un instante más, algo andaba terriblemente mal, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo ese chico allí, aunque le parecía ligeramente familiar. Frunció el ceño y se sentó con lentitud, calibrando todos sus movimientos y tratando de recordar, _¿qué hacía en esa habitación, apenas vestido y...?_ Tobby saltó a la cama y acomodó su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas, gimoteando ligeramente, por instinto llevó una mano hacia la cabeza del animal y la acarició.

—¿Malfoy?

—Yo... —Draco miró nuevamente hacia el chico, y como si se tratara de una cortina abriéndose lentamente, todo volvió a su sitio: ¡Era Potter!, estaba con Potter en Andorra, pero, ¿qué demonios le había pasado un instante antes?

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que nadie, o casi nadie, habla inglés, y tuve que ir a la farmacia a conseguir el antiácido, por suerte la señorita de recepción me lo escribió en un papel, también he comprado algo para los mareos y los males de altura —se esmeró en explicar rápidamente, mientras levantaba la pequeña bolsa de papel y dejaba ver su contenido a Malfoy.

—Ah... no tenías que haberte preocupado tanto, Potter, ya me siento bien —dijo entonces Draco, apartando un poco a Tobby y poniéndose en pie, las manchas que aparecieron en las paredes eran ya conocidas para él, las había visto antes, se preguntó si es que tendría que tomar más poción para los mareos; sujetó con algo más de fuerza la toalla en torno a su cintura, lo último que necesitaba era que se cayera delante de Potter, mostrándolo completamente desnudo.

—Pareces aún un poco enfermo.

—Qué halagador —negó Draco, mientras se movía con lentitud por la habitación, sacando la ropa que debía usar para ese día.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, sólo que...

—Olvídalo, me siento bien, suele sucederme, madre siempre decía que era muy delicado en los viajes —mintió.

—Bien... —Harry dudó un instante, observándolo y luego negó con la cabeza, sabía que él no le diría nada, tendría que encontrar la forma de averiguarlo solo —; iré a darme una ducha.

—Buena idea, se me apetece tomar ese tour que vimos ayer.

—Pero, hay que caminar para eso.

—¿Te sientes cansado? Estoy seguro que es un tramo sencillo, no creo que requiera de mucho esfuerzo.

—No lo digo por mí, sino por ti —rebatió Harry, algo ofendido por la insinuación de Malfoy.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —declaró Draco, sonriendo tensamente —, ahora ve a ducharte, que tenemos que ver la forma de dejar a Tobby encargado en algún sitio.

A regañadientes Harry asintió y se metió en el baño, Draco, una vez escuchó el agua caer, se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo peor de pronto? —se preguntó en un murmullo, presionándose la frente, como hacía últimamente, queriendo encontrar la forma de aplasta el cáncer, de sacarlo de su organismo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Tobby gimoteó un poco y se acostó a sus pies, consolándolo con ese pequeño gesto.

***O*O*O***

Luego de pagarle a uno de los botones del hotel para que se quedara con Tobby durante todo el día, salieron caminando hacia la calle Sant Joan de Caselles, dónde se encontraba la oficina de turismo de Canillo, y compraron los boletos para el tour: "Doce huellas en el camino de Canillo".

Harry se mantuvo observando a Draco todo el tiempo, atento a sus reacciones y a su forma de andar y de moverse, cada vez más seguro de que algo realmente estaba pasando allí, no podía ser que siempre estuviera enfermo.

Draco se entretuvo tomando fotografías por todo el camino, iban bastante lento, debido a que unas cuantas familias con niños iban con ellos y debían tener consideración por ellos y el ritmo que podían llevar. La mayoría de los turistas que formaban el tour eran americanos, por lo que el idioma no fue un gran problema, lo cual le permitió no estar tan pendiente de Potter como siempre ocurría, sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de disparar su cámara una y otra vez sobre él.

Harry llevaba su cuaderno, y cada vez que se detenían en algún lugar a descansar, se dedicaba a tomar notas de los lugares que habían visto; se trataba de una caminata a través del valle, deteniéndose en doce esculturas religiosas: Sant Joan de Caselles; Oratorio de Sant Bernat de Menthon; Cruz de Hierro Forjado; Iglesia de Sant Serni; Escultura a Carlomagno; Iglesia de Santa Creu; Cruz de los Siete Brazos; Sant Miquel de Prats; Cruz de Carlomagno; Oratorios de Meritxell y Santuario de Meritxell; Malfoy, que había hecho buenas migas con un par de turistas italianos que hablaban un muy precario inglés y una de las familias que cargaba con cuatro niños pequeños, se la pasó disparando su cámara por todos lados, sonriendo y bromeando con él y con sus nuevos amigos.

Lo divertido para Harry fue cuando casi al final del recorrido uno de los niños pequeños, un enano de apenas tres años, hizo un terrible berrinche porque dijo que tenía hambre, mientras su madre trataba de ubicar al padre entre la multitud de turistas, argumentando que era él quien cargaba la mochila con la merienda, lo dejó de la mano de Draco, que pareció perder el color, mientras observaba al pequeño llorar y llorar, tratando de ver a sus padres.

—Hey... ya, no llores, ¿no ves que están yendo por tu comida? —pidió Draco, poniéndose de rodillas delante del niño, ni aún así lograba estar a su altura, pasándolo por una cabeza.

—Claro... intenta tu razonamiento práctico y lógico con él —bromeó Harry, quitándole la cámara del cuello y alejándose unos pasos.

—¡No te quiero! —gritó el niño, dándole un golpe en el pecho con su manita pequeña y llena de tierra.

Draco frunció el ceño, dispuesto a responder que por supuesto que no lo quería, que no había razón para que lo quisiera, pues apenas se conocían, pero el sonido de la cámara de fotos llamó su atención, cuando giró, Potter estaba cerca de ellos, enfocándolos y tomando más fotos aún.

—¡Potter!

—¡Potter! —repitió el niño, tratando de escapar hacia Harry.

—Estás asustando al niño, Malfoy —le recriminó Harry, aún con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es gracioso.

—Y tienes la camiseta llena de tierra —continuó Harry, riendo un poco más.

—Eso es porque... Joshua me ha golpeado.

—Oh... te ha golpeado un niño pequeño, ¿te quejarás con su madre?

—Qué cómico —replicó Draco, el niño se había quedado quieto, observándolos atentamente.

—Gracias, Daniel —dijo la mujer, llegando en ese momento con una pequeña lonchera —, han sido muy amables —continuó, mientras se inclinaba para levantar al pequeño.

—El no Daniel, el Malfoy —corrigió el niño, dejándose levantar.

—Ay, qué cosas dices —se rió la mujer —, gracias chicos, son muy amables.

—No hay de qué —asintió Harry, mientras observaba a Draco ponerse en pie y sacudirse la tierra de los pantalones y la camiseta.

—Por supuesto, cuando quieras, Diana —retribuyó amablemente Draco, la mujer les hizo un gesto de saludo y se alejó con el niño hacia el centro, donde algunas mujeres más habían tendido unos manteles y daban de comer a los niños.

—No sé por qué dices que no te gustan los niños, te ves bien con ellos —comentó Harry, acercándose a él y enseñándole las fotos que había sacado.

—No me gustan y punto, además, para tener uno tendría que acostarme con una mujer, y eso es algo que no me apetece en lo más mínimo.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho con una mujer? —preguntó Harry, sinceramente extrañado.

—¡Merlín, no! —negó Draco rápidamente, mientras le señalaba un lugar más o menos limpio donde se podrían sentar.

—Vaya...

—¿Tú sí?

Harry sonrió un poco.

—No, tampoco, que recuerde, claro.

—¿Y entonces por qué te extrañas?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, Draco, a su lado, hizo lo mismo, ambos mirando al despejado cielo azul.

—Supuse que ya que tendrías que tener un niño alguna vez y que hasta te has casado...

—Pero no consumado el matrimonio —se apuró a aclarar Draco.

—Ya. El punto es, ¿cómo piensas hacer un niño si no quieres...? ya sabes...

—¿Ya sabes? —rió Draco —Bueno... es algo que quise postergar hasta que el momento llegara, luego ya vería qué hacer.

—Dirás: que quieres postergar hasta que el momento llegue y que luego ya verás qué hacer —corrigió Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Si aún sigues casado, y quieres cumplir con la norma —dijo con retintín —tendrás que hacerlo.

—Oh... sí, claro.

—Aunque existe la adopción.

—No en este caso, la fortuna de los Malfoy, al igual que muchas otras fortunas de los magos de sangre pura, solo funcionan o responden a la sangre legítima de la familia... es un tipo de hechizo que se hizo hace mucho tiempo, hubieron muchos casos de herederos ilegítimos... ya sabes, muchos que nacieron como consecuencia de algún affaire.

—Oh... eso es... vergonzoso, ¿qué pasaba si una mujer decía estar esperando un hijo y ese hijo no resultaba ser hijo del esposo?

—Pues cuando nacía el niño, o la niña, la fortuna... no, la casa, en este caso puede ser la Mansión Malfoy, dónde está concentrado nuestro poder, no lo dejaría entrar... entonces el matrimonio se anulaba y la mujer caía en desgracia, pues por lo general su familia la rechazaba por haber deshonrado al apellido.

—Eso es grave.

—Ni lo digas, hubo una época en que incluso se desterraba a la mujer y al niño.

—¡Dios! Eso es espantoso, ¿qué pasaba si es que el esposo, pese a todo quería conservar al niño? No sé... para guardar las apariencias o algo así.

—Hay unos cuantos hechizos... pero son muy peligrosos, aunque siempre existe la vía legal, entonces no es tan difícil, pero existe la posibilidad de que alguien abra la boca y el secreto deje de serlo.

—Oh... eso tampoco es agradable.

—Nada en ese mundo lo es —negó Draco —, tal es el miedo a caer en la desgracia que se dice que en mil seiscientos veintisiete una mujer... —Draco arrugó la frente, por lo general no tenía tan mala memoria —, no recuerdo su nombre, lo siento... en fin, ella creó un hechizo para lograr transferir la magia del esposo al niño, de tal forma que la magia de la fortuna y el apellido lo reconociera como heredero.

—¿Y funciona?

—Sí, aparentemente, pero generalmente el esposo muere en el proceso... es un método que está catalogado de magia negra, ni siquiera existen registros, o no conocidos al menos, de la forma cómo efectuar el ritual.

—Eso es estar desesperada.

—Sí, lo es, pero cuando te casas, en este tipo de relación, debes ser consciente de lo que te juegas, con Katrina dejamos las cosas claras desde el inicio, ella podía estar con quien quisiera, al igual que yo, pero debe ser cuidadosa, no sólo para que no la vean, sino para no quedar embarazada, eso es algo que la llevaría a la ruina —explicó Draco con voz seria.

—Ah... —Harry negó con la cabeza —, nunca lo comprenderé.

—Por suerte tú no tienes que vivir bajo esas reglas... puedes casarte con algún chico si quieres, e incluso adoptar niños, ¿eso te gustaría?

—¿Casarme o adoptar niños?

—Las dos cosas, supongo.

—No lo sé, nunca lo pensé, el futuro, en ese aspecto al menos, no es algo que me haya desvelado mucho.

—Bueno, tienes la vida entera para decidirlo —asintió Draco, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Harry iba a decir que él también podía cambiar de opinión, que aún le podía dar la espalda a toda esa absurda sociedad, pero en ese momento el guía, un hombre mayor, pero que se veía musculoso y lleno de vida, los llamó para que se juntaran y empezaran a hacer el recorrido de vuelta a la ciudad.

***O*O*O***

El regreso había sido muy entretenido, Harry había estado jugando con los niños de Diana, el pequeño Joshua y dos niños mayores, haciéndolos reír y entreteniéndolos mientras Draco conversaba con la pareja de esposos, ellos eran de New York y se pasaron recordando algunos sitios que al parecer eran muy entrañables para Draco. Al llegar de vuelta a Canillo, Diana y su esposo, Jeffrey, habían comentado que al día siguiente partirían hacia Francia, y se habían despedido con mucho cariño de ambos; mientras que los amigos italianos que Draco había hecho le comentaban que ellos partirían al día siguiente con un grupo similar a explorar todos los pueblos hasta Andorra la Valle y les habían preguntado cuál sería el siguiente tour que ellos tomarían.

—No sería mala idea, después de todo —opinó Harry más tarde, luego de que Malfoy le preguntara si le atraía la idea, mientras paseaban a Tobby, pese a que ambos estaban agotados, pensaron que no sería correcto no hacerle compañía a Tobby por un rato.

—Tampoco creo que lo sea, hasta ahora hemos andado más o menos solos, y no que no me la pase bien, pero sería divertido, si tú quieres...

—Es algo precipitado, salen mañana casi al amanecer —asintió Harry, que era el que llevaba de la correa a Tobby.

—Nunca he hecho algo como eso, siempre he ido a hoteles buenos y... —Draco negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Es sólo que, tampoco he hecho algo como esto, viajar al estilo muggle y eso...

—Oh... Pues, es genial que hagas cosas diferentes.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿quieres o no? —preguntó Draco, un poco más serio.

—Si Tobby tiene cabida en un tour de ese tipo, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

—Nada en realidad.

—Bien, entonces... Vamos.

—Llevaremos la carpa —asintió Draco, sin esperar para hacer planes.

—Pero es una mágica, no podemos llevar una carpa mágica, ¿Qué tal si alguno de ellos quiere entrar?

—¿Qué se supone que haremos entonces? No quiero dormir en una carpa muggle.

—Bueno, si quieres un viaje de mochilero al puro estilo muggle, tendrás que llevar una carpa muggle — canturreó Harry, algo divertido.

Draco arrugó la nariz y se tensó un poco al sentir el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro, pese a eso no se apartó.

—Si es que te incomoda este tema... o hay algún problema... —dijo Harry luego de un instante y ver el rostro de Malfoy.

—Ningún problema. Sólo estoy pensando cómo conseguir una carpa muggle.

Harry sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que podremos conseguir una...

—Entonces... ¿Mochileros muggles?

—Creo que con que digas mochileros basta —recomendó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya, lo que sea, si queremos despertar al amanecer deberemos dormirnos de una vez.

—¿Qué haremos con el auto?

—Ya veremos... volvamos al hotel, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

***O*O*O***

Harry fue despertado por Draco aquella mañana, o mejor dicho, madrugada, pues aún no estaba del todo claro; y arrastrando los pies se metió a la ducha, mientras escuchaba como su compañero hablaba por teléfono, ultimando los detalles de la cuenta con el hotel.

Se reunieron con un gran grupo de somnolientos turistas en el centro turístico de Canillo, incluso sus dos amigos italianos lucían poco animados. Cuando por fin se organizaron, pagando la cuota incluso para Tobby, que esta vez iría con ellos, y se subieron al autobús, un insipiente sol ya empezaba a asomarse entre las montañas.

Se acomodaron en uno de los asientos del medio, ambos habían estado bastante callados esa mañana, demasiado cansados como para intercambiar muchas palabras y en cuanto el autobús comenzó a moverse, Harry, que iba junto a la ventana, cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el asiento y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

No despertó hasta media hora después, en cuanto abrió los ojos, el peso sobre su pecho lo hizo bajar la vista, Malfoy se había apoyado en él y dormía plácidamente, mientras el bus seguía subiendo por un camino empinado que sólo dejaba ver grupos de árboles bastante tupidos; por un instante tuvo la terrible tentación de levantar una mano y acariciar ese rubio cabello, y no detenerse solo allí, sino bajar hasta su mejilla y seguir por su cuello, y la tentación casi estaba ganando cuando, la voz de una chica lo hizo girar sobresaltado:

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste... no queríamos despertarlos, nos sentíamos mal porque se ven tan lindos juntos —dijo la chica a la cual Harry no conocía y que estaba en el asiento de la hilera del costado, sonriendo radiantemente —, pero en quince minutos llegaremos.

—Oh...

—Será mejor que despiertes a tu novio.

—Él no... —Harry frunció el ceño, ¿cuántas veces ya le habían dicho que parecían novios? —, no es mi novio, y tiene mal carácter cuando lo despiertan.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que me despierten —garantizó la chica, negando con la cabeza —aunque si lo hiciera alguien como tú…

—Oh, bueno…

—Me refiero a que se nota que se quieren mucho y eso, y que deben despertar siempre así —aclaró ante el sonrojo de Harry.

—De verdad, no es mi novio y no tenemos costumbre de despertar… _así_ —aseguró Harry, moviéndose un poco para tratar de despertar a Malfoy sin sobresaltarlo tanto.

Draco suspiró, de alguna manera se sentía cómodo y caliente, pero los movimientos a su alrededor lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. Estaba seguro que se había sonrojado cuando se había descubierto sobre el cuerpo de Potter. Se apartó rápidamente, tallándose los ojos y dispuesto a no mencionar ese evento.

—Estamos a quince minutos —explicó Harry, mirando hacia el camino y evitando su mirada o la mirada de la chica, que parecía contenta de verlos despiertos a ambos ya.

—¿Ya, tan rápido?

—Yo también me he quedado dormido —se encogió de hombros Harry, queriendo hacerle entender que no había nada vergonzoso en quedarse dormidos juntos, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

—Ah...

El autobús los dejó en lo alto de una montaña, junto a tres guías, dos hombres y una mujer bastante jóvenes y animosos, que los obligaron a formar un círculo y decir sus nombres en voz alta, para que todos se conocieran.

La primera actividad fue tomar un rápido desayuno, consistente en café, que venía dentro de un termo que se fue repartiendo entre todos, junto con unos vasos plásticos, y un emparedado, mientras escuchaban las normas y consejos, como: "nada de apartarse del grupo", "no comer nada de los arbustos o árboles" y "permanecer en sus carpas durante las madrugadas". Luego de eso, a media mañana, cuando el sol había terminado de asomar, cargando sus enormes mochilas, (que Draco había encantado para que no pesaran nada) y en compañía de Tobby, que, pese a ir sin correa iba bastante pegado a ellos, seguramente intimidado por la cantidad de personas que había cerca, comenzaron a caminar, subiendo más aún la montaña, donde levantarían el primer campamento.

Harry y Draco disfrutaron mucho del camino, hablaron mucho más de ellos mismos, mientras fotografiaban cosas y comentaban lo asombroso de los paisajes, o intercambiaban historias con los demás turistas, Pedro y Guiseppe, los dos turistas italianos que habían conocido el día anterior, permanecían siempre cerca de ellos, y se les habían sumado también Lissa y Julie, turistas canadienses, una de ellas era la que le había hablado en el autobús a Harry.

Almorzaron con ellos, quienes también habían congeniado rápidamente con Tobby, y se dedicaron mucho rato a jugar con el perro, y cuando por fin, luego de mucho camino, lograron llegar a lo alto de la montaña, instalaron sus carpas juntas.

Draco había comprado una carpa muggle aquella misma mañana, en el centro turístico, ni siquiera sabía de qué tamaño era o cómo armarla, y junto a Harry pasaron un bochornoso momento, mientras Daphne y Cyprian, dos de los guías, les enseñaban cómo hacerlo.

—Al menos sabemos cómo hacerlo ahora —suspiró Harry, observando la carpa y negando con la cabeza, no parecía tan difícil una vez ellos lo hicieron.

—Y no moriremos de frío —argumentó Draco, metiendo la cabeza en el interior de la carpa, donde dos colchones inflables habían sido ya introducidos.

—Aparentemente —afirmó Harry, empujándolo un poco para ver el interior de la carpa, algo asombrado de lo pequeña que lucía comparada a lo amplia que había sido la mágica.

Ambos se metieron en el interior, gateando y colocándose de rodillas en cada uno de los colchones, algo incómodos por lo evidente, prácticamente dormirían juntos, con las bolsas de dormir, pero casi juntos.

—¡A cenar! —llamó la voz de Henry, el tercer guía, lo que los hizo dar un respingo.

—Genial, muero de hambre —sonrió Harry, aprovechando la ocasión para escapar de la carpa, que le parecía hasta asfixiante.

Draco se quedó un rato más allí, de rodillas, mirando hacia el colchón vacío, imaginando que no sería tan difícil provocar que algo más pasara entre ellos, pese a todos los muggles que lo rodeaban, pero también recordándose que aquello no sería correcto.

***O*O*O***

Tres días después la situación era casi intolerable, la primera noche habían intentado usar los sacos de dormir, pero ambos declararon que parecían estar presos, así que Draco sugirió obviarlos y cubrirse sólo con las mantas, previamente encantadas para calentar; Draco incluso había aplicado ese hechizo a las mantas sobre las que se acostaba Tobby, a la puerta de la carpa, en un inicio habían pensado que el perro querría dormir con ellos en el interior, pero no, el perro había decidido dejarlos a que sufrieran solos y es que, pese a que existían dos colchones inflables, de alguna forma siempre despertaban enredados el uno con el otro, de alguna manera inconsciente sus cuerpos luchaban por encontrarse, y eso sólo los hacía sentir frustrados y ansiosos, y por ende, mal humorados; había mañanas en las que casi no se hablaban siquiera, peor aún cuando se detenían en la ladera de un río y se metían, junto a sus demás compañeros de viaje, a tomar un baño rápido, el ver sus cuerpos casi desnudos no ayudaba a menguar sus ganas.

Durante ese tiempo exploraron varios pueblos y montañas, deteniéndose siempre al atardecer, donde armaban las carpas y encendían fogatas, para compartir una amena cena, conversando con los que habían pasado tantas horas de caminata. En esos momentos por lo general Draco y Harry se alejaban, casi a la vez y sin ningún reproche, tratando de no encarar la gran incomodidad que los embargaba cuando se tenían que dormir; habían repetido tantas veces que no eran novios que al final simplemente habían dejado de dar explicaciones.

Había un grupo de chicos americanos, de Luisiana, con los que Draco disfrutaba de conversar en las noches, sobre todo porque ellos se habían dado el trabajo de cargar varias botellas de licor, tenían vodka y whisky, los cuales eran muy reconfortante en las noches cada vez más heladas; Henry, uno de los guías, siempre estaba cerca de ellos, recomendándoles no tomar en exceso y vigilándolos, pero Draco no planeaba emborracharse; generalmente se pasaba casi toda la cena observando silenciosamente a Harry, que conversaba con Pedro, Guiseppe, Lissa y Julie, e incluso jugaba con Tobby.

—Todas las noches parece como si tu novio y tú se hubieran peleado, pese a que no parecen discutir nunca —dijo Elías, que estaba junto a Draco, fumando un cigarro y mirando también hacia Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Que parece que estuvieran peleados.

—No somos novios —explicó Draco por enésima vez, Elías, un chico de cabellos oscuros y cuerpo delgado, sonrió condescendientemente.

—Bueno... cada par tiene una forma particular de nombrar a lo que sea que tienen juntos.

—No estamos juntos —negó Draco nuevamente, mientras observaba como Elías rellenaba su vaso con Vodka, pese a que no quería emborracharse, extendió el brazo, para que rellenara su vaso también.

—Oh... entonces, ¿es frustración lo que veo allí?

Draco soltó una carcajada tensa y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un sólo trago, lo que lo hizo sentir un pequeño mareo, que dedujo nada tenía que ver con el alcohol, se recordó que estaba tal vez abusando de su buena suerte y que debería parar de beber, la carcajada de Harry, a sólo unos metros de distancia lo hizo sentir molesto y volvió a extender el brazo.

—Chicos... ¿Cómo lo están tomando? —preguntó Henry, sentándose a su lado y mirándolos recriminatoriamente.

—Vodka puro —respondió Elías, levantando la botella —, tal vez quieras un poco.

—No, gracias, no es correcto beber estando de guía.

—No nos estamos emborrachando —argumentó Draco, entregándole el vaso a Elías y pensando que lo mejor era irse a dormir.

—No es para que te enfades —se excusó Henry, levantándose a la vez que Draco.

—No está enfadado, sólo frustrado —se burló Elías, ese día sólo estaban ellos dos, pues los otros tres chicos americanos habían decidido tontear con un grupo de chicas españolas que también iban con ellos.

—No lo estoy, simplemente estoy agotado, me voy a dormir.

—Creo que tú debes hacer lo mismo —sugirió Henry, observando a Elías.

Draco dejó de prestarles atención, observó a Harry un momento más y luego se encaminó a su carpa, metiéndose a gatas y dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Exhaló el aire lentamente, tratando de desplazar toda su frustración a un lugar lejano. Lo bueno era que durante el día caminaban tanto que realmente terminaban agotados, lo suficiente para quedarse dormidos pronto, sin necesidad de pasar las noches en vela.

—Hey...

Una voz lo hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse de golpe, de rodillas, medio metido en la carpa estaba Elías, con una sonrisa que Draco fácilmente pudo identificar de coqueta; aún cargaba la botella de vodka, pero ya no los vasos.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Draco cautelosamente, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

—No, sólo pensé que ya que tú amigo Harry se demorará un rato más afuera, y que Henry no podrá venir a molestarnos aquí… —explicó el chico con voz insinuante.

—Ah... Disculpa, pero no tengo ganas de seguir bebiendo, y no creo que tú lo debas hacer, mañana tendrás una gran resaca.

—En realidad no planeaba seguir bebiendo —ronroneó Elías, terminando de entrar a la carpa.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Pues... no creo que lo que sea que tengas planeado se me apetezca.

—Bueno, tal vez deba convencerte un poquito —rió Elías, mientras dejaba la botella a un lado y gateaba hacia él.

Draco lo observó, con el cabello oscuro cayendo a los lados del rostro, con esos ojos claros y esa sonrisa insinuante y suspiró lentamente, mientras acortaba las distancias entre ambos, después de todo, él tenía razón, nadie los molestaría por un buen rato, esperaba que el suficiente, tal vez era lo que necesitaba, un poco de sexo para dormir plácidamente sin intenciones de acercarse al cuerpo de Potter, para evitar levantarse a la mañana sintiéndose frustrado y molesto.

Ni siquiera llegó a rozar sus labios, el viento helado y la luz de la fogata los iluminó, haciendo sobresaltar a Elías, que se tiró hacia atrás, dejando ver la figura de Potter, pese a estar a contra luz y con el rostro poco visible, Draco supo que estaba furioso.

—Esta no es tu tienda —reprochó Harry, que había visto a Elías entrar a la carpa y apenas había tenido tiempo de despedirse de los demás, antes de seguirlo.

—Oh, pues... puede que en este momento esté algo ocupada —sonrió Elías, aunque no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Sí, por él y por mí, y a mí se me apetece dormir, así que...

—¡Potter! —interrumpió Draco, no creyendo aún que Potter estuviera allí, echando a uno de sus amigos, o bueno a un posible ligue.

—¡Jo! Qué curiosa forma de llamarse.

—No tienes ningún derecho a...

—Ahora quiero dormir, y no me apetece hacerlo junto a ustedes —continuó Harry, obviando el comentario del chico y la protesta de Draco, y sobre todo tratando de apartar la idea de lo ridículo que se veía montando una escena de celos —, menos de ver lo que ustedes dos estaban por hacer.

—Pensé que aún tardarías un poco más —negó Draco —Y además, no es tu asunto lo que haga o deje de hacer.

—Lo puedes hacer en su carpa.

—No me vas a echar de mi propia carpa.

—¡Pero es aquí donde duermo! ¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué?

—¡Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo! —levantó la voz Draco, no creyendo que después de tanto tiempo, Potter volviera a los reclamos del inicio.

—Yo mejor me voy —masculló Elías, tomando su botella de vodka y acercándose a la entrada.

—Puedo ir contigo —se apuró Draco, Harry desvió la mirada, no era eso lo que había esperado, sino que Malfoy se quedara allí, con él, no que se terminara marchando con ese otro chico.

—No, no —negó rápidamente Elías, mientras Harry se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar —, creo que no es buena idea, mejor ustedes arreglen sus cosas.

—No somos novios —dijo Harry, gateando hasta su colchón, y sintiéndose algo acalorado pese al frío, por la vergonzosa escena que estaba montando.

—Ya... —Elías agitó una mano a modo de despedida y salió de la carpa, Tobby, que había tomado su lugar frente a la carpa le gruñó un poco, mientras el chico se alejaba hasta su propia tienda.

—Es increíble, Potter, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada, ¿qué me va pasar?

—¿Nada? —Draco golpeó el colchón con un puño y observó a Harry tenderse, seguramente intentando hacerse el dormido para cortar la discusión, pero él no se lo dejaría fácil —, y no me des la espalda, te estoy hablando.

—Vamos, Malfoy.

—No, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—No quería que lo hicieran aquí, seguramente que tendría que quedarme fuera, congelándome mientras tú y él estaban aquí... _retozando, _y eso no es nada grato, ¿sabes?

—Eso es ridículo, ni siquiera pensaba...

—Y si tantas ganas tienes, ¿por qué no lo sigues a su tienda? Seguro que no te niega la entrada.

—Potter —gruñó Draco, algo indeciso entre golpearlo o empujarlo contra la colchoneta y por fin dejar de resistirse.

—Tengo sueño —Harry se giró nuevamente y jaló una de las mantas, tratando de abrigarse y dejar de pensar en que Draco estaba a solo unos centímetros de él, observándolo.

—Actúas como un niño.

—Y tú estás casado —reprochó Harry, sentándose de golpe y apuntándolo con un dedo —; tienes una mujer en casa que te espera y, sin embargo vas por allí, enredándote con quien se te viene en gana, viajando por toda Europa como si nada.

—Ya te expliqué que ella y yo...

—Ya, ya, según tú ni siquiera se han acostado, pero ese no es el punto.

—No es _según yo, _¡es la verdad!, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu puto problema —contestó Draco, las ganas de golpearlo iban en aumento, aunque no sabía de dónde venía toda esa ira.

—¡Claro que sé que no es mi problema! —gritó Harry, dolido —, pero tengo derecho a no querer encontrarme dos hombres desnudos teniendo sexo en la tienda en la que duermo.

—No íbamos a tener sexo —mintió Draco.

—Pues estoy seguro que Elías no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Potter!

—¡Y deja de gritar mi apellido de esa manera, me llamo Harry, a ver si te enteras!

Draco entrecerró los ojos y antes de meditar lo que estaba haciendo, algo que no solía hacer en situaciones de tensión como esas, se lanzó contra él, empujándolo sobre el colchón y tratando de darle un golpe.

Harry puso las manos para defenderse y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Malfoy sobre él, luchando por golpearlo, enredando sus piernas y brazos y tratando de inmovilizarlo.

—¡Basta! —jadeó Harry, tratando de apartarlo, mientras Malfoy atrapaba con una mano su cabello y llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tú empezaste.

—No es cierto —gruñó Harry, sujetándole con una mano la muñeca para jalarlo y hacer que le soltara el cabello y con la otra presionando contra su pecho, con intensiones de hacer que se apartara.

—Sí que lo es.

—No tienes derecho a...

—Tú tampoco —interrumpió Draco, con la otra mano se sujetaba del colchón, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—Si tanto quieres acostarte con él, ¡bien, puedo dormir fuera, será mejor!

—No digas sandeces.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—Malfoy, te lo advierto.

—A mí no me adviertes nada.

Draco sintió el rodillazo entre sus piernas y soltó un chillido, a la vez que soltaba el cabello de Potter y se encogía, dejándose caer a un lado, resoplando.

—Cabrón —jadeó, no creyendo aún que Potter lo hubiera golpeado en los huevos.

—Imbécil —respondió Harry, empujándolo contra el colchón y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él —. Estúpido.

—Idiota —retribuyó Draco, tratando de empujarlo para quedar encima nuevamente, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor en sus huevos y más furioso aún.

—Abusivo —Harry logró presionar las muñecas de Draco sobre el colchón y se pegó más a él aún, y el observarlo sonrojado y despeinado, con la mirada furiosa y brillante, lo hizo por un instante perder el sentido, por un instante ni siquiera recordó por qué estaban peleando.

—Suéltame —jadeó Draco, sintiendo la ira desvanecerse y dejando en su lugar el deseo que siempre lo hacía sentirse frustrado.

Harry no respondió, se inclinó un poco más, acercándose a su rostro, ambos resoplaban, y probablemente Malfoy aún estaría adolorido, pero eso no lo detuvo, estaba tan cerca de él, y de una manera tan distinta a las anteriores.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Draco, retomando la cordura y empujándolo con fuerza, lo que consiguió apartarlo por completo, pues Potter había bajado la guardia.

Harry se apartó de él y parpadeó, confuso y asombrado, mientras observaba a Malfoy, que ya se sentaba y le devolvía una mirada asesina.

—Me voy a dormir —resolvió Harry finalmente, gateando hasta su lado de la carpa y dejándose caer en el colchón, de la mejor manera que pudo jaló las mantas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza; nuevamente incómodo por la presencia de Draco, pero esperando para que intentara llamar su atención otra vez. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Draco se quedó sentado en el colchón, mientras todo se ponía un poco más oscuro, vio como uno de los guías se acercaba a su carpa y colocaba una de las antorchas mientras la fogata seguramente se extinguía, pero nada lo hizo moverse, y por mucho rato más se quedó así: observando la espalda de Potter y bastante confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

***O*O*O***

La incomodidad tras la pelea duró durante un par de días más, ninguno se acercaba al otro durante todo el día y por las noches Harry se metía en la carpa primero, Draco esperaba mucho rato más, hasta que la fogata se apagaba y los mandaban a dormir, para ir, encontrándolo completamente quieto, sabía que no estaba dormido, pero no se animaba a decirle nada, sobre todo porque no sabía qué decirle: ¿pedirle disculpas? ¿Después de que le había arruinado el plan con Elías, que ya no se le acercaba nunca? El ofendido era él, después de todo había sido Potter el que había actuado de manera equivocada, asumiendo cosas que no tenía porqué asumir, como el reclamarle por Katrina, o por lo que hacía o no hacía con otras personas.

Harry tampoco estaba dispuesto a disculparse, sabía que había actuado mal irrumpiendo en la tienda, pero se sentía demasiado herido porque Draco quisiera acostarse con cualquiera menos con él, porque esa oportunidad estuviera vetada para él y sobre todo porque no sabía cómo decirlo sin sentirse más humillado aún.

El tour que habían tomado era de diez días y al octavo día, ya cerca de Andorra la Valle y de culminar con el viaje, empezó a llover, durante toda la tarde y la noche, tuvieron que refugiarse en las tiendas, imposibilitados de salir, lo cual hizo que la situación se pusiera más tensa aún, lo bueno era que Tobby estaba con ellos, en el interior, y les hacía compañía, mientras Draco repasaba su cuaderno de la vida, pronto estarían en diciembre y los síntomas estaban poniéndose cada vez peores, tal vez era necesario ya empacar todo y volver a casa, devolverle la varita a Potter y ayudarlo a reparar su motocicleta antes de partir, esta vez solo, de vuelta a Andorra.

Harry había vuelto a leer el diario de Ana Frank, y ya estaba cerca del final, cuando una persona abrió la entrada de la tienda, haciéndalos sobresaltar, se trataba de Norman, uno de los amigos de Elías, y parecía realmente preocupado.

—Hola, chicos, lamento molestar...

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco, dejando entre las mantas su libro de la vida y acercándose a él, llevaba un impermeable transparente y su cabello rubio estaba mojado y goteante, por la lluvia.

—Es Elías, pensé que estaría aquí.

—No ha venido, no lo vemos desde la mañana, en que tuvimos que armar las carpas —respondió Draco, que había pasado más tiempo con ellos.

—¿No está con ustedes? —preguntó Harry.

—Estuvimos bebiendo, él dijo que debía usar el baño y salió, pero eso ha sido hace mucho rato, he ido a un par de tiendas más, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

—¿Estaba borracho? —preguntó Draco, sacando de uno de los lados los impermeables para él y para Harry.

—No tanto... tememos que se haya perdido...

—¿Han avisado a los guías? —preguntó Harry, tomando el impermeable que Draco le daba y poniéndoselo.

—Marshall y Edgard han ido a hacerlo... Algunos planeamos ayudar a buscarlo.

—Nosotros también —dijo Draco, le dio una mirada a Potter, temeroso de que éste dijera que no, pese a que se había puesto el impermeable, pero él asintió en respuesta.

—Claro que sí, vamos.

La lluvia era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban, en sólo unos minutos estuvieron completamente empapados, habían obligado a Tobby a quedarse en la carpa y luego de que Draco le hiciera un gesto a Potter, éste consiguió entretener a Norman lo suficiente para que hiciera un hechizo de seguridad.

—He cerrado la tienda, nadie podrá salir, si es que algo malo pasa, esperemos que no, pero si algo pasa, el hechizo de seguridad que aún tiene Tobby logará avisarme —le explicó Draco en un murmullo, mientras seguían a Norman hacia el centro del campamento, donde Edgard y Marshall, al igual que las chicas canadienses y unos cuantos más estaban ya esperando.

—De acuerdo... muchas gracias por ofrecerse, pero no quiero que ninguno se ponga en riesgo, por lo fuerte de la lluvia es probable que haya mucho lodo y algunos de los sitios que pisen no sean seguros, así que lo mejor será ir en grupos —explicó Henry, tratando de hacerse oír sobre la lluvia.

—Formémonos en grupos —pidió Daphne, mientras todos comenzaban a organizarse.

—Potter, tú conmigo.

—Pero... —empezó a argumentar Harry, no creyendo que ahora sí Malfoy quisiera hablar con él.

—Es peligroso, lo mejor será estar juntos, no quiero que te pase nada.

Harry lo miró asombrado, y luego asintió.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te pongas en riesgo —dijo bajito.

Draco le sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo, antes de asentir y acomodarse en el grupo de Cyprian.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos por leer… ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que Draco y Harry podrán luchar contra sus deseos? Jejeje…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente están muy bellos y entretenidos, muchos me hacen reír y sentir muy bien.

Ahora me despido, mañana espero estar de vuelta con otro capítulo más, ya saben, la maratón continúa…

Besos

Zafy


	16. 15

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal su inicio de fin de semana? Como yo trabajo temprano mañana, ya estoy en casa, y antes de dormir, vamos con un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten…

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—¿Recuerdas haber jugado con este tiempo? —preguntó Draco, tiritando un poco de frío y pegándose a Potter, iban caminando detrás de Julie y Lissa, en el grupo que encabezaba Cyprian, bordeando una montaña a varios metros de donde el campamento estaba, el piso era resbaloso y sus botas y pantalones estaban ya llenos de lodo, al igual que sus manos e impermeables, pues habían tenido que sujetarse de algunas rocas para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sí, pero eso era en el cielo, esto es diferente.

—No se supone que lloviera hasta dentro de unas tres semanas, entonces no hacemos este tipo de tours —explicó Cyprian, mientras iluminaba el camino.

—No se supone que se alejara del campamento—opinó Julie.

—Es un gran estúpido, imagínate que perderse así —agregó Lissa.

—Probablemente estaba borracho —dijo Harry, aunque sólo hacia Draco, que negó con la cabeza.

—Descenderemos un poco —anunció Cyprian, girando e iluminándolos con la potente linterna, cada uno tenía una de esas colgada al cuello, e iluminaba el camino conforme avanzaban.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Julie, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Hay un pequeño barranco varios metros delante, lo mejor será que no bajemos todos, tal vez Harry y Daniel...

—¿Por qué no podemos bajar nosotras? No somos débiles, ¿saben? —se quejó Lissa, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo titilar la luz de su linterna.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sean, pero si bajamos todos, entonces, ¿quién avisará si algo pasa? —explicó Cyprian, parecía buscar paciencia.

—Pueden bajar ellas —se encogió de hombros Draco, no deseoso de ensuciarse más aún ni de iniciar una discusión acerca de que las mujeres eran o no más débiles que los hombres.

—Sí, pero...

—Potter, pueden bajar ellas —rumió Draco, Harry lo miró de reojo y asintió, mientras Cyprian ponía los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos quédense aquí y estén atentos, si es que lo encontramos entonces les llamaré a la radio —explicó Cyprian, mientras le entregaba a Harry un gran radio de color negro —mételo en el bolsillo, que no se moje, con este tiempo a veces las comunicaciones fallan.

—¿Por qué no podría subir el solo? —preguntó Julie, mientras se sujetaba el arnés que Cyprian le entregaba.

—Porque si está abajo probablemente está herido —explicó Harry.

—Oh... ¿tú crees que...?

—Vamos, hay que bajar —interrumpió Cyprian, se veía bastante concentrado mientras dirigía el camino hacia el barranco.

—Así nunca lo encontrarán —comentó Draco, parado junto a Harry y mirando hacia las luces de las linternas de sus compañeros que iban descendiendo cada vez más por el barranco.

—¿No es peligroso que bajen así? —preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

—Nah, todos firmamos un documento que testificaba que éramos campistas con experiencia.

—¿Todos? Yo no firmé.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Claramente recuerdo no haber firmado nada.

—Bueno, tú firma es bastante simple.

—Nunca has visto mi firma.

—Justamente por eso.

—¡Malfoy!

—¿Qué? No me dirás que este tipo de paseo es un problema para ti, después de todo tienes experiencia en el campo.

—Ya, puede que sí, pero ¿y tú?

—Yo me adapto con facilidad —declaró Draco, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y por un rato más ambos permanecieron en silencio, la lluvia parecía no querer dar tregua y sus compañeros seguían descendiendo con lentitud.

Era extraño, debía reconocer Harry, poder estar juntos y hablando casi como antes, como si no se hubieran peleado a golpes unos días antes.

—Escucha, Potter, sobre lo que pasó el otro día… —tanteó Draco, que había estado meditando también al respecto.

—Lo lamento, tenías razón, no fue correcto que me entrometiera así —se apuró a interrumpir Harry.

—Yo no debí haberte golpeado.

—Yo tampoco, espero no haberte hecho daño.

—Sólo me dejaste un poco adolorido —reconoció Draco, con una media sonrisa.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también, yo fui el que te atacó en primer lugar.

—Pero yo te golpeé.

—No fue para tanto, no es la primera vez que nos agarramos a golpes.

—Ya no es tan satisfactorio como en la escuela, ¿sabes?

—Cierto —asintió Draco —, supongo que ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—Sí que lo son... —se encogió de hombros Harry, dándole una mirada de reojo a Draco, que permanecía atento al grupo que descendía.

—No creo que esté abajo —comentó Draco, cambiando el tema, no quería que esa conversación los llevara a un camino más difícil de afrontar.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—En realidad, si hubiera caído desde aquí, no hubiera sobrevivido...

—Eso no es alentador para el pobre Elías.

—No, no lo es, pero es su culpa, no debió alejarse del campamento, o no solo al menos —aceptó Draco.

—Hay un hechizo... —Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza —¿Traes tu varita, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Hay un hechizo para revelar personas... no lo he probado nunca en el aire libre, sólo en casas, supongo que si lo lanzas hacia abajo podría funcionar...

—¿El homenum revelio?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, pero no lo he practicado en mucho tiempo.

—Podrías intentarlo, sí está abajo podríamos llamar por ayuda y sacarlo, y si no, podríamos buscarlo en otro lado.

—Primero tendríamos que explicarle a los muggles como es que descubrimos que no está abajo.

—Bueno... un paso a la vez —se encogió de hombros Harry.

Draco miró alrededor y luego hacia abajo, asegurándose que nadie los miraba, antes de sacar la varita, Harry hizo un asentimiento y entonces la agitó hacia el barranco, murmurando el hechizo, tres luces azules iluminaron el lugar, lo que provocó un jadeo de parte de sus compañeros.

—¡Rayos! —gruñó Harry, apartándose inconscientemente del barranco.

—¿Cómo pudimos olvidar que ellos podrían ver las marcas?

—Nunca lo había practicado con muggles —se excusó Harry.

—Al menos sabemos que no está allí.

—¡Harry! —gritó una voz, Harry tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se trataba del radio que Cyprian le había dado unos momentos antes, y la sacó con manos temblorosas.

—Te escucho —respondió Harry tratando de parecer calmado.

—¿Vieron algo raro? —preguntó Cyprian, su voz sonaba alterada.

—No, nada —contestó Harry rápidamente, mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba unos pasos.

—Hubo unas luces... fue algo raro.

—No vimos nada, Cyprian —repitió Harry, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Qué extraño — suspiró el guía —; seguiremos descendiendo, no nos queda mucho y aparentemente no está aquí, pero nos aseguraremos.

—Está bien, aquí esperamos —respondió Harry un poco más tranquilo y esperando haber engañado realmente al guía.

—Hey, Potter, mira —dijo Draco, llamando su atención.

Harry giró para ver a Draco, estaba a varios metros lejos de él, la lluvia no lo dejaba distinguir más que su silueta, y aún así, lo vio con la varita levantada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Allí —señaló Draco, hacia un punto azul en lo alto de unas rocas.

—¿Tú crees que...?

—Ninguno de nosotros puede andar solo, todos estamos en grupo, sin embargo allí hay alguien solo.

Harry miró hacia el barranco y luego hacia Draco, antes de asentir.

—Asegura la cuerda con un hechizo, no creo que tardemos más de lo que ellos tarden en subir.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco.

Draco lanzó un hechizo para fijar la cuerda y luego se alejó con Potter, trepando por algunas rocas, manteniéndose juntos y caminando lento, para evitar caerse, hasta que lo pudieron distinguir, gracias al impermeable anaranjado que usaba, aunque estaba tan escondido que, de no haber lanzado el hechizo Draco, seguramente no lo hubieran podido encontrar.

—¿Elías? —preguntó Draco en cuanto estuvieron cerca, casi resbaló en la húmeda roca, pero Potter lo sujetó de un brazo.

—Cuidado.

—Gracias.

—¿Elías? —llamó ésta vez Harry, acercándose al chico, que permanecía inmóvil. Draco y él intercambiaron una mirada de pánico mientras se arrodillaban a su lado.

—¿Está...? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, mientras apartaba su cabello oscuro, estaba completamente empapado y pálido.

Harry se inclinó un poco más y tocó su cuello, luego le giró un poco el rostro y, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, le abrió los párpados para ver sus pupilas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Verifico sus señales de vida —explicó Harry con tono serio.

—¿Sabes hacer eso?

—Claro que sé —negó Harry —. Creo que está politraumatizado, al parecer se lastimó mucho —continuó, mientras con las manos le examinaba las costillas y los brazos —Costillas cinco y seis... Golpe abdominal... tal vez hemorragia interna... —Harry suspiró y miró hacia Draco, no esperaba encontrarse con aquella expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿De verdad quieres que lo repita? —preguntó Harry, extrañado, mientras empezaba a tocarle las piernas. —Ajá, un tobillo doblado —miró hacia arriba —, no sería raro que hubiera subido un poco más —dijo, señalando hacia las rocas altas que los rodeaban —, seguramente se perdió y trató de ubicarse, pero por la humedad del piso resbaló y cayó... Necesitamos ver si es que tiene una hemorragia interna, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva aquí.

—¿Cómo sabremos...? es decir, ¿cómo sabrás...?

—Préstame tu varita... no estoy acostumbrado a usar la varita de otro para algo así, pero no nos queda de otra.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces? —preguntó Draco, demasiado asombrado por todo, pero aún así extendiendo la varita hacia Harry.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero sí, esto no se olvida —aseguró Harry, mientras tomaba la varita con una mano y la agitaba un poco, pero no dirigió el primer hechizo hacia el chico, sino hacia un grupo de hierbas, cambiándoles el color.

—¿Qué...?

—Verifico, no vaya a ser que no funcione correctamente y luego todo sea peor...

—Ah...

—Mira —señaló Harry, mientras se inclinaba un poco y, frunciendo el ceño, comenzaba a susurrar hechizos que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin practicar.

—Vaya —Draco se inclinó hacia delante, viendo la estela de luces verdes que su varita emanaba sobre el cuerpo del chico, a la altura del abdomen el fluido se detuvo, comenzando a pintarse de rojo.

—Allí está, se lastimó internamente —Harry negó con la cabeza —, este tipo de hemorragias son letales, tendría que recibir ayuda médica inmediatamente.

—El punto de llegada aún está a un día de camino —razonó Draco, mirando cada vez más preocupado a Elías.

—Lo sé... De acuerdo, esto lo puedo detener, pero necesito concentrarme un poco más, es diferente curar muggles que curar magos.

—¿Cómo con las medicinas?

—Así es —asintió Harry, y sonrió un instante a Malfoy, antes de concentrarse en Elías y pasar la varita sobre su abdomen, en el punto exacto en que la mancha roja aparecía, debía dominar la cantidad de magia, pues un exceso lo podría matar.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, apreciando la concentración de Potter y la forma como dirigía la varita y movía una mano sobre el abdomen del chico, reduciendo lentamente la mancha roja, nunca lo había visto así de concentrado y serio. No podía negarse que esa faceta de Potter también le gustaba, y bastante.

Harry apenas y respiró, hasta que finalmente sintió que la hemorragia se había detenido, sólo entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras el fluido verde marcaba que ahora todo estaba curado.

—¡Harry! ¡Daniel! —gritó la voz desde el radio, lo que hizo que Harry saltara, y Draco diera un respingo.

—Mierda, los había olvidado —jadeó Harry.

—Yo voy por ellos, tú quédate aquí —se apresuró a decir Draco, Harry asintió y extendió la varita hacia Draco, pero éste negó con la cabeza, tomando en su lugar la radio, que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Mejor quédatela hasta que volvamos, así no tardemos más de diez minutos, no sabemos si es que hay algún peligro.

—De acuerdo.

—Esperen allí, ya vamos —contestó Draco hacia la radio, empezando a alejarse, pero en el último instante volteó, observando a Potter, que se había inclinado nuevamente hacia delante y observaba a Elías con detenimiento.

—¿Tú estás bien, verdad?

—Sí, de maravilla —asintió Harry, sin apartar la vista del chico y recordando lo genial que se sentía aquello, llevaba más de dos años sin intentarlo, ahora comprendía que no debería haberlo dejado nunca.

***O*O*O***

Se convirtieron en los héroes del campamento, claro que en realidad ninguno sabía qué era lo que habían hecho además de encontrar a Elías, que permanecía en una camilla que los guías cargaban por el camino rumbo al punto de llegada: Granvalira, un grupo vacacional en la entrada de Andorra la Velle. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, al día siguiente luego de que las lluvias por fin se detuvieran, que lo mejor era retomar el viaje por el camino más corto, al parecer el tiempo se había puesto raro y no querían tomar más riesgos. Elías recibió, pese a todo, una reprimenda por su comportamiento tan inapropiado y el chico permaneció en silencio, dopado por las medicinas para el dolor, hasta que una camioneta del grupo turístico lo recogió en el lugar más accesible.

Los demás continuaron el camino a pie, disfrutando del final del paseo, tomando las últimas fotografías, hasta que por fin llegaron a Granvalira. Un grupo de chicas muy atentas los recibió, dándoles botellas de agua e instándolos a tomarse una gran fotografía grupal, asegurándoles que les darían una copia a cada uno dos días después, cuando partieran a casa.

El problema vino cuando repartieron las habitaciones, estaban ubicados dentro de un bungaló de cuatro dormitorios, que compartirían con los dos chicos italianos y un chico irlandés con el que no habían hablado mucho; y de acuerdo al pedido de Draco les habían dado sólo una habitación para los dos, pero con una cama, en lugar de dos.

—No lo entiendo... no pedí una sola cama —protestó Draco en recepción, luego de que les mostraran las habitaciones, Harry estaba a unos pasos de él, escuchándolo hablar mientras la señorita que atendía el counter tecleaba rápidamente.

—Lo lamento, señor, supusimos que usted y su... novio no tendrían problemas en...

—No es mi novio.

—Es que usted pidió una sola habitación y supusimos que...

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

—No tenemos otra habitación ni cama disponible, estamos llenos y... lo lamento tanto señor, no sé qué podemos hacer para enmendar este error.

—Malfoy... ya, déjala, no es su culpa.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —repitió la pregunta Draco hacia Harry, sintiéndose de pronto medio tonto por hacerla.

Harry sonrió forzadamente hacia la señorita, que estaba bastante sonrojada y apartó a Draco un poco.

—Podríamos dividir la cama con un hechizo, transfigurarla...

—Pero para eso tendría que quedarme despierto, no podría mantener el hechizo mientras duermo —gruñó Draco, lo cierto era que su magia andaba algo descontrolada, producto de las pociones y el cáncer, por eso que no hacía tantos hechizos como estaba acostumbrado.

—Claro que puedes, aunque tienes razón en que dormirías poco... tal vez yo pueda hacerlo por ti, tu varita parece hacerme caso...

—No quiero que te esfuerces, me parece que ya has hecho mucho con curar a Elías.

—No es para tanto... vamos, no hay nada que podamos hacer, no lo han hecho apropósito.

Draco bufó, pero finalmente asintió, Potter tenía razón, no era como si hubiera sido un error del hotel, quizá él debió ser más específico al respecto.

***O*O*O***

Luego de almorzar, pasaron la tarde junto a sus demás compañeros de campamento, en una sala de juegos y televisión; Draco jugando con Pedro y Giuseppe al billar, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, y aunque en un inicio había perdido, parecía estar entrando en forma nuevamente. Harry conversaba con Julie, Lissa, Norman, Marshall y Edgar, mientras veían un programa musical en la televisión, todos excepto Harry bebían cervezas heladas y compartían sus aventuras durante esos días de campamento.

—¿Y vas ganando? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a Draco y mirando hacia la mesa de billas, luego de mucho rato.

—Sí, pero aún no estoy seguro de ganar la partida.

—Ah... parece entretenido —observó Harry, mientras Pedro hacía entrar dos bolas, una detrás de otra, dentro de uno de los agujeros.

—Es cuestión de maña —aseguró Draco, jalando de un brazo a Potter para hacerlo moverse un poco, pues Pedro usaría ese lado de la mesa.

—Y se la pasan todo el tiempo caminando —suspiró Harry.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Draco, mientras Pedro empezaba a refunfuñar en italiano por haber perdido su turno.

—¿Yo?, pero, te haré perder...

—Nah..., no es la gran cosa, es bastante fácil, ven —le animó Draco.

Harry asintió y escuchó como Draco hablaba en rápido italiano con los dos chicos.

—Les he dicho que te sedo mi turno.

—Gracias —Harry arrugó un poco la nariz, mientras tomaba el taco y lo apuntaba a la mesa.

—No, no —Draco soltó una risita y se acomodó detrás de él —, debes inclinarte un poco y sostenerlo de ésta manera —explicó con paciencia, posicionando a Harry mejor. —Le debes dar a la bola blanca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —asintió Harry, sintiendo todos sus músculos tensarse por la cercanía de Draco.

—Si le das con el efecto correcto podrás hacer entrar esa bola roja en el agujero...

—Ajá...

—Puedes darle a los lados de la mesa para conseguir golpearla…

—Ajá…

—¿Me estás prestando atención?

—Claro... golpear la bola blanca, efecto correcto, bola roja en el agujero —explicó Harry, tomando una corta bocanada de aire y tratando de no demostrar su incomodidad cuando Malfoy se apartó de él unos pasos.

Escuchó a Giuseppe decir algo en italiano y reír, mientras Draco enrojecía un poco y negaba con la cabeza, para contestar también en italiano, al parecer la conversación no terminó allí, pues Giuseppe continuó, a lo que Draco respondió, según creyó él, de manera cortante.

—¿Qué?

—Tú concéntrate en la bola —refunfuñó Draco, mientras señalaba la mesa; Giuseppe le había dicho que su coqueteo era demasiado descarado, a lo que Draco había respondido que no estaba coqueteando, pero Giuseppe entones había dicho que estaba ciego, pues evidentemente Harry si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo coquetear. Draco había respondido a eso con una terrible grosería que no pensaba traducirle a Potter.

—Ya. —Harry se inclinó hacia delante e intentó darle a la bola blanca, pero sólo consiguió golpearla tan fuerte que ésta se elevó un poco y rodó fuera de la mesa.

—¡Potter!

Giuseppe y Pedro rieron, mientras Harry, abochornado se alejaba para buscar la bola.

—Lo lamento —farfulló, dejándola en el mismo lugar y entregándole el taco a Malfoy.

—Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.

—No quiero que pierdas tu turno.

—No importa, trata de darle más suave ésta vez, no es cuestión de fuerza, sino de...

—Ya, de maña —negó Harry, no le gustaba verse tan incompetente delante de Malfoy.

—No seas mal perdedor.

—Si te escucharas —sonrió Harry, recordando que peor perdedor era Malfoy, pero concentrándose en el juego nuevamente. Ésta vez no hizo la bola saltar, pero apenas consiguió darle a la bola roja.

—No está mal —aseguró Draco, mientras Giuseppe se acomodaba para lanzar.

—Has perdido tu turno.

—¡Oh, sí —se burló Draco —, qué gran tragedia!

Harry sonrió y por un par de horas más permaneció, compartiendo turnos con Draco, la primera vez que embocó una bola, ambos sonrieron y Draco le dio un golpe en el brazo, felicitándolo, luego de eso todo fue más fácil, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y decidieron que se sentían lo suficientemente hambrientos como para dejar de lado la partida. Pedro y Giuseppe decidieron quedarse un rato más, así que se fueron solos.

El comedor quedaba en otro edificio, alejado a unos metros, tenían que atravesar unas calles empedradas, iluminadas por farolas blancas, el lugar, Draco y Harry reconocieron, se veía muy bello, rodeado por las montañas, con sus pequeñas casas amarillas y de techos a dos aguas.

Se acomodaron en una de las últimas mesas, solos, y en cuanto les trajeron la comida, ambos empezaron a comer con velocidad.

—Hay algo que te he querido preguntar, pero no he podido porque no hemos estado solos… —comenzó Draco, cuando casi habían terminado la cena, Harry dejó de cortar su carne y lo miró seriamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese hechizo... o mejor dicho, todo lo que hiciste allí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?, ¿lo aprendiste en la guerra? —preguntó en un murmullo, no queriendo que nadie más los escuchara.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, eso lo estudié.

—¿Lo estudiaste?

—Bueno, tuve mis primeras prácticas durante la guerra, es cierto, pero luego... cuando todo acabó, empecé a estudiar, te lo conté.

—No lo hiciste —negó rápidamente Draco, mientras apartaba el plato.

—¿En serio? Estaba seguro que sí lo había hecho... —Harry se encogió de hombros, no podía asegurar habérselo contado, después de todo, recordaba cuando le había hablado de la guerra, había sido un gran torrente de verdades saliendo de él, posiblemente había omitido algunas cosas.

—¿Entonces...?

Harry suspiró y masticó rápidamente el último trozo de carne, antes de apartar el plato también.

—¿Podemos hablar fuera?

—Claro, una caminata sería genial, aprovechando que no está lloviendo.

Se pusieron en pie y de salida Julie y Lissa los detuvieron, y no los dejaron salir hasta que prometieron que volverían para la fiesta que harían luego de la cena, la fiesta de despedida del campamento, y se alejaron por el camino de piedras, hasta que encontraron un banco que parecía hecho del mismo tipo de piedras que había en la montaña, ambos se sentaron allí y Draco sacó un cigarro, ésta vez Harry declinó el ofrecimiento y miró hacia el cielo.

—Deberíamos sacar a Tobby más tarde.

—Alonso dijo que lo sacaría él durante la tarde —explicó Draco, refiriéndose a uno de los ayudantes, que se había hecho cargo del perro, pues no podían tenerlo en los bungalós y no era recomendable que durmiera fuera por la evidente amenaza de lluvia.

—Ah...

—Si este tema no es de tu agrado...

—Durante la guerra —comenzó Harry, obviando ese último comentario —aprendí, como todos, creo, a hacer hechizos curativos, era una obligación hacerlo, más de una vez resultamos heridos, algunas veces yo, otras mis amigos... Era insensato no saber cómo curar.

—¿Es así como te hiciste esa cicatriz en la espalda? ¿Durante la guerra?

—Sí, durante una de las batallas cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, fue la hermana Carrow, me dio con una espada durante la batalla final... ni siquiera me di cuenta del corte hasta que Hermione gritó espantada por la sangre y luego me curó —Harry negó con la cabeza, recordaba no haberse preocupado en lo más mínimo por esa cicatriz, pensando que moriría esa misma noche.

—Oh... Existen pociones...

—No, fue con una espada maldita, es magia negra, no hay cura para las cicatrices de ese tipo, creo que muchos conservan ese tipo de cicatrices.

—No me parece que sea una cicatriz fea —sonrió Draco, no sabiendo si el tema afectaba o no a Potter.

—Sólo es una huella más de la guerra, realmente nunca me he preocupado mucho por ella…

—Qué bueno —admitió Draco.

—En fin… Durante la guerra, ya sabes, no me planteé un futuro a largo plazo, era vivir el día a día, yo creía que no saldría vivo de esa, así que no le di mucha importancia al hecho de que me gustaba curar, y puedes reírte de esto... sé que lo harás.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No me estoy riendo.

—Porque siempre decías que me gustaba hacerme el héroe.

—Eso fue cuando éramos chicos... Supongo que me gustaba molestarte.

Harry sonrió un poco.

—A mí también me gustaba molestarte. Como sea... luego de la guerra, cuando no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, recordé que no era tan malo haciéndolo, busqué información y no fue tan difícil entrar a la escuela de medimagos... tienen un curso muy estricto de siete años, no todos se estudian, son cuatro años de estudio, y tres de prácticas, pero desde el segundo año comienzas a hacer turnos de dos horas en San Mungo, es una carrera que exige una gran cantidad de dedicación, pero sabía que lo que me sobraba era tiempo... Sin embargo, sabes que no estaba bien, fingía estarlo, pero las pesadillas, pese a Laica y todas las horas que pasaba estudiando, no se apartaban, vivía durmiendo mal, tomando pociones para dormir, para despertar... drogándome... —Harry negó con la cabeza —. Todo se desbordó cuando tres meses después de iniciar con las prácticas me enviaron a emergencias, era una noche tranquila y estaba a punto de volver a casa, pero se dio la alerta de que algo muy grave había pasado y todos fuimos allí, se trataba de un hechizo mal ejecutado, al parecer un hombre, demasiado borracho, había tratado de encender la chimenea de su casa, vivía en las afueras de un condado muggle, en una urbanización de varias casas de magos, y el incendio se había propagado hacia ambos lados, no era fuego común... Los aurores trataron de sacar a todos los que pudieron, a mí me enviaron junto a una medibruja que trataba de salvar a una niña pequeña: Rosalyn, tenía siete años, y era muy bella, nunca la vi abrir los ojos ni decir nada, apenas estuvo unos minutos en la sala, mientras la medibruja trataba de sacar todo el humo de sus pulmones, pero hay situaciones en las que simplemente es imposible hacer algo... Ese día lo aprendí, como estudiante no hice nada más que mirar, observar sin poder hacer nada, mientras los signos vitales caían hasta convertirse en nada... y me quedé allí, de pie, mirando cuando la medibruja declaraba la hora del deceso y una de sus tías, una mujer mayor que había salido con sólo unas quemaduras, lloraba, observando como la cubrían con una sábana...

—Lo lamento —susurró Draco, no sabiendo que más decir.

Harry negó con la cabeza y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos un instante, antes de mirar a Draco nuevamente.

—Desde allí todo fue peor... no estaba preparado para eso, pensé que podría ayudar y curar, me gustaba hacerlo, pero fui tan estúpido que no pensé que no siempre podríamos curar, que algunas veces la muerte estaría presente, que el que la guerra hubiera terminado no implicaba que no volvería a toparme con situaciones como esas...

—No sé qué decirte —susurró Draco, apoyando una mano en la espalda de Potter y acariciándolo lentamente —, sabes que hay cosas contra las que no puedes luchar, sin embargo si es algo que te gusta hacer... al parecer tienes un don, y nadie te garantiza que salvarás a todos, pero sí que podrás sentirte útil usando lo que sabes hacer para salvar a cuantos puedas.

Harry suspiró lentamente y asintió.

—En la madrugada, mientras curaba a Elías, me di cuenta de que aún me gusta hacer eso... el curar a la gente, y tomé una decisión.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Harry sonrió y se enderezó completamente. —Varias veces dije que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida una vez volviéramos, pero ahora lo sé, volveré a la escuela y seguiré intentando... conseguiré el título, sé que será difícil, pero estoy seguro de que ahora ya estoy más preparado...

Draco le sonrió en respuesta.

—Definitivamente lo estás, ten por seguro que esta vez será diferente.

—Todo esto que ha pasado... el tiempo que anduve perdido... no quiero volver a sentirme así, no quiero sentirme de esa manera nunca más... Tú lo dijiste, es mi vida, y tengo la oportunidad aquí, y la tomaré.

—Serás un gran medimago, tienes todo lo necesario, en verdad, Potter. Allá, con Elías, estuviste asombroso, sabías qué hacer, y no perdías la calma...

—Llevaba tiempo sin sentirme así de útil y seguro.

Draco asintió, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose contento por esas palabras, por esa declaración y esa muestra de recuperación, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Potter podría seguir adelante, que cuando muriera no tendría que preocuparse por su futuro. Y también comprendía esos detalles, la forma en que lo trataba de examinar cuando se sentía enfermo. Es más, tal vez el chico habría comenzado ya a sospechar... y siendo un estudiante para medimago, y más aún, habiendo sido tan honesto con él durante todo ese tiempo, ¿no sería justo que él lo fuera también? ¿Qué le dijera lo que pasaba de una vez por todas?

—Potter, yo...

—¡Allí están! —gritó Lissa, interrumpiéndolo, ambos giraron, sobresaltados, para encontrarse con un gran grupo: Marshall, Edgard, Giuseppe, Pedro, Lissa y Julie, que venían a su encuentro.

—Hola —saludó Harry, apartándose un poco de Draco.

—Vamos, nos espera la fiesta —animó Pedro, mientras señalaba una de las pequeñas casas.

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada y asintieron, Draco sintiéndose frustrado, pero pese a eso sonrió, tratando de parecer animado, mientras se unían al grupo y caminaban hacia la casa que les habían señalado.

***O*O*O***

La fiesta se realizaba en una pequeña discoteca, con las luces bajas y una pista de baile al centro, bastante concurrida pese a que la fiesta se había iniciado poco antes, las luces se movían al ritmo de la música, acelerada y desconocida para Harry y Draco, a un lado había una gran mesa con botellas de agua, de licores y algunos bocaditos, y a los lados, rodeando casi toda la pista de baile, había pequeñas mesas altas, con lámparas azules que iluminaban precariamente.

Se acomodaron rápidamente con sus amigos en una de esas mesas pequeñas, y la conversación derivó rápidamente en Elías, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al día siguiente en la mañana a visitarlo, ya que el chico había tenido que quedarse internado por un par de días más; Edgard y Marshall, que viajaban con él, dijeron que se tendrían que quedar allí hasta que el médico le diera el alta a Elías y pudiera volver a casa, pues tenía un brazo roto y varias contusiones y lo mejor era regresar y guardar reposo. Pronto Pedro y Giuseppe argumentaron tener deseos de bailar y se alejaron de la mesa, buscando a quien invitar.

—Nosotros seguiremos subiendo, iremos a Francia —admitió Edgard, con una gran sonrisa.

—Nosotros venimos de allí —comentó Harry, mientras observaba a Draco.

—Nosotras también venimos de allí —dijo Julia —, ahora nos toca España, luego regresaremos a casa... Aún nos queda una semana más.

—¿Ustedes hacia donde van? —preguntó Marshall, mientras servía más cerveza en cada uno de los vasos, Draco, para evitar incomodar a Harry, había dicho que ninguno de los dos bebía, y cada uno tenía una botella de agua mineral, le alegró que al menos ellos no se portaran pesados con el alcohol.

Harry miró hacia Draco, que se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que seguiremos aquí por un tiempo más —Draco dio un sorbo a su botella de agua antes de continuar —, no tenemos en realidad un itinerario, pero no creo que podamos llegar a España...

—Tal vez para la próxima —opinó Edgard —, nosotros estuvimos allí, tiene ciudades muy interesantes.

—Eso esperamos —rieron Lissa y Julia.

—¿En verdad no sabes a dónde iremos después de aquí? —preguntó Harry, en un susurro, aprovechando que Edgard y Marshall comenzaban a relatarles a Julia y Lissa los lugares más apropiados para hospedarse.

Draco suspiró lentamente, había intentado contarle la verdad a Harry unos momentos antes, ahora difícilmente aquel lugar podría ser adecuado para hacerlo.

—Creo que volveremos a casa, tenemos que recuperar tu varita.

—Ah... —Harry se sintió desalentado por la perspectiva de poner fin al viaje.

—Y además, prometiste enseñarme a andar en moto, ¿recuerdas? —continuó Draco, tratando de animarlo.

—Cierto —Harry asintió, aunque no tan contento, tal vez su amistad sólo se prolongaría hasta eso y luego... Draco tendría que volver con su esposa y su vida y él... él tenía ya planeado qué hacer, pero le hubiera gustado incluir a Malfoy en sus planes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Pensaba en Tobby...

—¿En Tobby? —Draco se sintió francamente sorprendido.

—En que está acostumbrado a verte y... —_Yo también, _pero se guardó la última parte de su comentario para sí mismo.

—Potter, escucha, creo que tú y yo ya hemos admitido que somos amigos, no te preocupes por qué pasará al llegar a casa, nos seguiremos viendo —mintió Draco, pues planeaba dejar a Harry y Tobby instalados y luego regresar a Andorra, a esperar que todo terminara de la manera más digna posible.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Yo también creo que somos amigos —dijo, aunque quería que fueran algo más.

—Ustedes también deben bailar —exclamó entonces Lissa, llamando la atención de ambos, habían estado tan metidos en su conversación, que no habían notado que sus compañeros se habían puesto en pie y estaban dispuestos a salir a la pista de baile.

—¿Con quién se supone que bailaremos? Marshall y Edgard las tienen ya comprometidas —respondió Draco, con una sonrisa amable.

—Pues entre ustedes, por supuesto —opinó Julia, jalando de un brazo a Harry para que se pusiera en pie.

—No, de ninguna manera —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó Edgard —, no sean aguafiestas, miren, la pista está llena, podemos bailar todos juntos en el centro... al fin terminaremos bailando entre todos.

—No creo que sea apropiado que... —opinó Draco.

—Sí, además dudo mucho que a Daniel le guste bailar —sonrió Harry.

—Yo sé bailar, Potter, el que no sabe hacerlo eres tú —contraatacó Draco, algo ofendido por el tono condescendiente que había usado Potter.

—En verdad deberías empezar a llamarme Harry, _Daniel. _

—De acuerdo, Harry, no creo que tú sepas bailar —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja y con tono engreído.

Harry sonrió un poco más.

—¿En serio, eso crees?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lissa los interrumpió, soltando una carcajada, seguida por los otros chicos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, mirándolos enfadado también.

—Es que es chistosa la forma en que pelean, me recuerdan a mis abuelos —explicó Julia entre carcajadas.

—¿Tus abuelos? Vaya, qué alentador —negó Draco.

—Están juntos por más de cincuenta años —rebatió ella rápidamente.

—¿Más de cincuenta años? Wow, eso sí que es mucho tiempo —razonó Harry.

—Sí, creo que son el ideal que tengo de una buena relación —suspiró la chica.

—Ya, pero no tienes que compararnos con ellos —negó Draco.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Edgard, interrumpiendo su conversación y señalando al centro de la pista, donde Pedro y Giuseppe bailaban animadamente con un par de chicos que seguramente eran de otro de los campamentos.

—¿Ven? Nadie pone pegas — animó Marshall.

—¿Pegas? —preguntó Draco.

—Reparos —explicó Harry.

—Entendí eso.

—No se hagan de rogar y muévanse —apuró Edgard, jalando a Julia hacia el centro, Harry y Draco se miraron incómodos antes de suspirar y dejarse llevar por Marshall y Lissa hacia la pista de baile, donde se unieron a Pedro, Giuseppe y sus parejas, que los recibieron con exclamaciones de alegría.

Harry no recordaba haber bailado sobriamente con nadie en mucho tiempo, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de llevar el ritmo correctamente, pero la mirada inquieta de Draco lo alentaba a relajarse y demostrarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Ayudó que la sala estuviera medio iluminada, y también el juego de luces que se combinaba con la acelerada melodía que estaba sonando, fue cuestión de unos segundos antes de que le encontrara el ritmo a la música y se comenzaran a mover cómodamente, además sus compañeros, que reían e intercambiaban parejas, hacían que todo fuera mucho más simple.

Pronto se encontraron formando un gran grupo, con los amigos de Pedro y Giuseppe, e intercambiaron parejas por mucho rato, de tal manera que, para cuando Malfoy volvió a estar delante suyo, había pasado mucho rato y se sentía realmente acalorado, pero divertido por las cosas que los demás estaban haciendo, siguiendo a voz en cuello las canciones y saltando y dando vueltas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Draco jaló de las caderas un poco a Harry, para tenerlo más cerca, mientras la melodía comenzaba a acelerar más aún y su grupo comenzaba a saltar con las manos en alto, lo que provocó que alguno de ellos, Draco no supo cual, empujara a Harry contra él y lo tuviera que sujetar con fuerza, para evitar que diera contra el piso, el resultado fue que ambos terminaron completamente pegados, atrapados entre la masa de cuerpos que sus amigos formaban, mirándose a la cara y bastante acalorados.

Harry no se apartó de él, al contrario, con una seguridad que realmente no sentía, colocó sus manos en los brazos de Draco, presionándolo con fuerza para evitar que se alejara.

—Potter —susurró Draco, aunque sabía que no lo oiría, por la gran bulla que había alrededor.

Pero Harry si vio la forma como sus labios se movieron, como exhalaba lentamente, y aquello lo provocó más aún, y no conteniéndose, se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de capturar sus labios, pero el beso le fue negado una vez más, cuando Malfoy giró el rostro y soltó sus caderas. Aquel movimiento lo dejó sorprendido, tristemente sorprendido.

Draco, espantado por lo que casi había pasado, retrocedió un paso lentamente, y luego otro más, haciendo que Potter soltara por fin sus brazos, apartándose de él con pesar y dolor.

—Draco —susurró Harry, tratando de tomarlo nuevamente de los brazos, de cualquier parte que permitiera que estuvieran cerca nuevamente, alrededor sus amigos seguían saltando y bailando, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Draco observó a Harry con detenimiento; observó su mirada herida y resentida y negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo resistir mucho más estar en su presencia, se dio la vuelta, tratando de apartarse de él y de todos los demás, no supo si Harry lo seguía mirando o no, mientras sorteaba a todos los de la pista de baile y llegaba hasta la salida; y aún allí no se detuvo, sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración se sentía agitada, mientras atravesaba el camino que llevaba hasta su bungaló, tal como esperaba, no había nadie dentro, siguió de largo hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando mucho más agitadamente por la carrera que había pegado, mientras su mente no dejaba de recrear la mirada herida que Harry le había dado, sintiéndose frustrado por tener a mano lo que deseaba con tantas ansias y sabiendo que no era apropiado tomarlo.

No había pasado más que un par de minutos desde que había llegado cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse con fuerza, dio un respingo y se encontró con Harry, lucía furioso, el hechizo que los unía le decía que estaba mucho más que enfadado. Inconscientemente tragó grueso, mientras se sentaba lentamente.

—¡Tú! —gritó Harry, también agitado por la forma en que había corrido para alcanzarlo.

—Potter —reaccionó Draco, poniéndose en pie; aún demasiado asombrado por la rabia que emanaba Harry.

Harry cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con que la había abierto y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación para alcanzarlo.

—Es descortés marcharse de esa manera —recriminó Harry, molesto por haber sido despreciado una vez más.

—Mira, sabes muy bien que... —Draco cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de calmarse, un mareo lo hizo apoyarse contra el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sé muy bien?

—Potter...

—Y deja de decir Potter cada dos por tres, mi nombre es Harry, no sé por qué es tan difícil para ti decirlo.

—Harry —suspiró Draco, paladeando lo bien que se sentía decir ese nombre, no lo había hecho más que en contadas ocasiones, y en ninguna se había sentido así de bien —, creo que mejor será que me vaya, buscaré a Alonso para ver si está cuidando bien a Tobby y...

Harry entrecerró los ojos un poco, mientras apretaba los puños.

—¡Tobby y un cuerno! —gritó, lo que hizo que Draco se interrumpiera —, tú y yo vamos a hablar.

—Hablamos todo el tiempo —se justificó Draco, retrocediendo instintivamente ante el enojo de Harry, el hechizo lo hacía sentir sus vibraciones, pero eran diferentes a las que había sentido antes, cuando se trataba de ansiedad por las drogas, ahora era distinto, es más, nunca, en todo ese tiempo había visto a Harry emanar tal cantidad de energía, casi era como estar junto a su compañero de escuela en una de las peleas en el pasillo de Hogwarts, y no al desconocido que se había encontrado en la carretera.

—Me refiero a hablar de esto —explicó Harry, haciendo un gesto con las manos que abarcaba a ambos.

—No hay ningún _esto. _

—Sí que lo hay.

—No, no lo hay ni lo puede haber, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, ¿no te lo he dejado en claro ya?

—Pues sí, el dejarme en medio de la pista de baile, delante de todos, me lo dejó claro —admitió Harry, avanzando más hasta él, lo suficiente para tomarlo de los brazos y sujetarlo.

—Po... Harry, déjame.

—No.

—Basta, no está bien.

—¿Por qué? —Harry dejó de gritar, y ésta vez habló en un susurro, pegándose más a Draco y buscando sus labios una vez más.

—Porque no... —evadió Draco, apartando un poco el rostro, aunque debía admitir que con pesar.

—¡Esa no es una razón! —rebatió Harry empujándolo y apartándose de él.

—¡Hey!

—Dime porqué —exigió Harry, volviendo a acercarse a él, pero sin tocarlo ésta vez —¿es por tu esposa?; Draco, en verdad que me decepcionas —negó con la cabeza —, no puedes dejar que te digan qué hacer con tu vida, si quisieras la podrías dejar y hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pareces tan independiente y, sin embargo no eres capaz de plantarle cara a tus padres y decirles que no quieres seguir casado con ella... Si quisieras podrías anular el matrimonio, dijiste que no habían hecho nada, después de todo.

—No es eso —negó Draco, apartándose de él y caminando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sabía que mientras más lejos estuviera de él sería mejor, pues habría menos tentación.

—Mira, yo tengo oro, y sé que no es la gran cantidad de fortuna que los Malfoy tienen, que probablemente no llega ni a la centésima parte, pero seguramente podremos hacer algo con eso… no necesito ponerme a estudiar inmediatamente, puedo producir más oro, y tú dices que eres bueno en los negocios, no te será difícil salir a flote y…

—Harry…

—Tú mismo has dicho todo este tiempo que el oro no es importante.

—¡Que no es eso! —negó Draco, cada vez más alterado.

—¿Entonces qué es? Tú ocultas algo más, ¿verdad? —increpó Harry.

—No oculto nada —replicó Draco rápidamente. —Simplemente esto no puede ser y punto, no debes hacerme más cuestionamientos, no tienes ningún derecho.

—¿Entonces es por mí? —preguntó con voz dolida Harry —, aún te doy asco, como dijiste en tu departamento. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado... a que siempre dices que me estoy recuperado y que soy una persona con muchas oportunidades, te doy asco por lo que fui antes... por haber sido un drogadicto a punto de morir que te encontraste en una carretera y...

—¡No! —desmintió Draco rápidamente, volviendo a acercarse a él, Harry había agachado la cabeza y su tristeza era tan palpable que ni siquiera necesitaba del hechizo para percibirla. Lo tomó de los hombros, para obligarlo a mirarlo, pero recibió un empujón en respuesta.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Harry, más herido aún —, no te me acerques, no quiero que te vayas a contaminar conmigo.

—No digas tonterías —Draco intentó tomarlo de los hombros de nuevo, pero Harry no se lo permitió —, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Jamás he pensado que...

—¡Claro! No lo has pensado, pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ni siquiera para dejarte besar.

—Harry, no es...

—¿Entonces qué? ¡Dímelo, por todos los demonios, porque no te entiendo! —interrumpió Harry, alejándose de él, nunca pensó que esa habitación fuera tan pequeña como en ese momento, en que quería poner cielo, mar y tierra de distancia entre ambos, apartarse de él para no verlo a la cara, para no sentirse así de dolido.

—Yo... no puedo tener nada contigo porque te aprecio demasiado y...

—Y yo estoy enamorado de ti, pero no soy tan imbécil como crees; tuviste algo con ese guía turístico en Ámsterdam, y casi con Elías, pero yo, que estoy aquí, prácticamente regalándome a ti, no soy digno de ser tocado por tus manos... ¡Claro! ¿Quién querría al pobre ex drogadicto al que salvaste de una muerte casi segura? No soy más que tu obra de caridad de vacaciones, cuando regresemos a Inglaterra seguramente te jactarás de esto delante de todos tus falsos amigos, contándoles como no sólo conseguiste salvarme, sino incluso hacer que me enamorara de ti, para luego...

—¡Idiota! —interrumpió Draco, dándole un empujón para hacer que se callara —¡Todo siempre tiene que ser acerca de ti! Pues vamos a ver si te enteras, _Harry_, que no todo gira en torno a ti —Draco sentía su corazón latir con violencia, y no estaba seguro de si es que eran los síntomas de su enfermedad o la rabia que los comentarios de Potter le provocaban, ¿acaso no le había demostrado en todo ese tiempo que él no era la clase de persona que imaginaba?

—¿Así? ¿Entonces con qué grandiosa justificación me saldrás ahora? ¿Algún otro secreto no revelado, como el de tu esposa?

—Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, eso es todo, si es que confías en mí deberás...

—No debo nada —interrumpió Harry —, ni siquiera eres capaz de decir algo que tenga coherencia, crees que con decir no debemos y ya, todo está resuelto, pero no es así, porque...

—¡Me voy a morir! —gritó Draco, no conteniéndose más —Por eso no podemos estar juntos, porque me voy a morir, en dos o tres meses, quizá menos, me moriré, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, así que no hay un maravilloso futuro que te pueda ofrecer, por más que lo quiera, no lo hay.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, a media frase, mientras las palabras de Draco se colaban en su interior y tomaban forma, se iba a morir... eso había dicho, pero...

—¿Cómo?

—¡Mierda! —bramó Draco, pateando el pie de la cama, la expresión de Potter era de asombro, y no se quiso quedar más tiempo, no para ver su mirada de pena o de compasión, sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente metió la mano en el bolsillo, donde tenía la varita, y se desapareció.

***O*O*O***

Gracias a todos por leer… al fin Draco ya admitió qué era lo que pasaba y porqué se restringía de estar con Harry…

También queda contestada la pregunta sobre qué era lo que estudió Harry después de la guerra.

¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, vociferadores?, vamos, anímense a comentar.

Besos para todos y nos leemos mañana.

Zafy


	17. 16

Hola a todos, aunque hubiera querido actualizar antes, recién he podido hacerlo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera…

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA **

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**

* * *

**

Harry se quedó en pie en medio de la habitación, mirando hacia el lugar vacío en donde Draco había estado hasta unos segundos antes, incapaz de entender o asimilar lo que él había dicho:

"_Me voy a morir"_

De pronto algunas cosas comenzaron a tener más sentido, las veces que Draco había estado enfermo, las veces en que parecía alejado y molesto, la necesidad de escapar de Inglaterra y de sus padres, incluso de su esposa, de hacer todo aquello que no le habían permitido hacer antes por tenerlo ocupado en su educación y sus deberes como miembro de aquella _ilustre _familia...

—Mierda... no —jadeó, dejándose caer de rodillas, aquello no era justo, Draco, una persona llena de vida, de conocimientos, alguien que realmente era una buena persona, no merecía morir.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, todo parecía demasiado irreal, allí estaba él, montando una gran escena por la falta de atención de Draco, cuando él simplemente lo quería proteger, no queriendo que las cosas llegaran a más para no hacerlo sufrir. Pero era tarde para eso, estaba enamorado de Draco, y él tener o no algo con él no aligeraría su dolor, nada podría evitar que no sintiera dolor por su ausencia.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre la alfombra, haciéndose un ovillo y recordando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sensación de pérdida que le había acompañado tras la guerra, la necesidad de tomar algo para dormir y no sentir más, al menos por unas horas, por olvidar el dolor que lo hacía estremecerse, que no lo dejaba respirar... pero no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, no podía hacerlo porque Draco no querría aquello, Draco había sacrificado sus últimos meses de vida con él, intentando hacerlo recuperarse, tratando de curarlo sin esperar nada más a cambio, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de ello.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se levantó, con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y tomó una decisión: debía encontrar a Draco, y demostrarle cuánto lo quería, si sólo les quedaba un día más juntos, o tres semanas, o dos meses, durante ese tiempo lo haría feliz, como un amigo fiel, como un amante, o como Draco quisiera, pero no lo dejaría solo.

Del armario sacó un par de abrigos, recordando que Draco no llevaba ninguno al momento de desaparecerse, y salió de la habitación.

Descartó la sala donde la fiesta se estaba efectuando, sabía que Draco no volvería allí, así que fue a buscar a Alfonso, quien cuidaba a Tobby y que tenía una pequeña casa en las afueras del centro vacacional, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo avanzada de la hora, cuando el hombre lo recibió en bata y con cara somnolienta. Se disculpó rápidamente con él, preguntándole por Draco, pero el hombre respondió que no lo había visto.

Recorrió nuevamente el centro vacacional, entrando a la sala de televisión y al comedor, pero todo estaba vacío, en el jardín se topó con Marshall y Julia, que regresaban tan pegados el uno al otro, en medio de besuqueos, que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Tres cuartos de hora después volvió a su habitación, vencido y preocupado. Se sentó en la enorme cama y observó alrededor, tratando de adivinar dónde se podría haber metido, sabía que si no lo encontraba, Draco no volvería por cuenta propia, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación estaban las enormes mochilas que habían cargado durante el campamento, entonces recordó las escobas, Draco las había empacado, pensando en que tal vez las podrían usar alguna de las noches. Se apresuró a abrir una de las mochilas y en cuanto metió la mano las encontró, tomó una y la sacó, sonrió aliviado al percatarse que era la mochila la que tenía el hechizo para guardar cualquier cosa en ella y no la escoba la que había encogido, pues no tenía varita para revertir un hechizo de ese tipo.

Se puso el abrigo y luego miró hacia el abrigo de Draco, pensando que en donde quiera que fuera, seguramente pasaría frío, tomó la mochila pequeña que Draco le había regalado y guardó en ella el abrigo y un par de botellas de agua, se la puso en la espalda y abrió la ventana, el búngalo era de un solo piso así que no sería apropiado salir por la ventana, y resignado tuvo que volver al jardín, caminando con cautela para no ser visto, hasta que llegó a la parte más alejada, solo entonces se montó en la escoba y se elevó, esperando no perderse, tenía cierta idea de dónde podía estar Draco, era un lugar alejado que habían visto unos cuantos días atrás. Esperaba que su corazonada no fallara.

***O*O*O***

Draco se abrazó un poco más, mientras el frío calaba sus huesos, se maldecía por no haber previsto que el frío de la madrugada en la montaña era así de intenso y no haber cargado con un abrigo, pero había desaparecido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había sopesado.

Estaba apoyado contra un árbol, en lo alto de una montaña, una semana antes habían acampado allí y se habían levantado al amanecer, desde allí todo se veía majestuoso, las montañas, los árboles, el cielo, incluso algunos arroyos, varios metros abajo.

Seguramente en el Reno Unido había paisajes como esos, pero había estado tan ocupado siguiendo las órdenes de sus padres y los dictámenes de la sociedad como para detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, era una pena que todo eso hubiera tenido que pasar para hacerlo, que el aviso de que su vida terminaría pronto lo hubiera hecho recién detenerse a apreciar que habían cosas más importantes que su imagen ante el mundo o el oro.

Se mordió el labio y se obligó a no llorar, no era correcto hacerlo, de nada servía, tenía en su lugar que agradecer, agradecer haber podido disfrutar todo lo que había disfrutado hasta ese momento, incluso haberse enamorado de Potter porque, pese a que era un amor no consumado, había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo, de saber qué era querer a alguien más que a uno mismo, tanto como para sacrificarse, para dejar de lado tus propios deseos con tal de verlo feliz. Aunque ahora todo se había echado a perder, ahora nada sería igual, las cosas habían llegado a su tope y nada sería como antes. Lo mejor era no volver. Tenía formas de hacerle llegar dinero, el suficiente para que llegara a casa, aunque no habría forma de que recuperara su varita, el hechizo que había aplicado le haría caso únicamente a él. Pero seguramente Potter podría comprar otra varita, y continuar con su vida...

—¿Por qué debo esperar a que todo llegue a su fin? Yo le puedo poner fin ahora mismo, o mañana, cuando lo decida, antes de no tener la capacidad siquiera de respirar por mí mismo. —pensó en voz alta, viendo hacia el cielo, las nubes eran oscuras y seguramente pronto empezaría a llover.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que algo que no debería estar en el cielo se acercaba con rapidez. Se enderezó un poco más cuando estuvo seguro que no era otro más que Potter, sobre una escoba, quiso desaparecer nuevamente, apartarse una vez más de él, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, y simplemente se quedó quieto, mientras Harry finalmente aterrizaba torpemente delante de él.

—Draco —suspiró Harry, aliviado, mientras desmontaba y dejaba la escoba sobre el suelo de manera descuidada.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sacándose la mochila y extrayendo el abrigo de ella, pensó que decir que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber donde se encontraba sería algo muy trillado.

—Ten, te resfriarás.

—Eso no es algo que me preocupe mucho, realmente —masculló Draco, aún así tomó el abrigo que Potter le daba y se lo puso encima, suspirando aliviado por no tener ya tanto frío.

Harry le dio una mirada más, y caminando lentamente se acercó a él, para luego sentarse a su lado, mirando también hacia el paisaje.

—Cuando acampamos aquí pasaste bastante rato en este sitio, solo, incluso te despertaste temprano para ver el amanecer...

—Es un amanecer que vale la pena.

—Lo es —asintió Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mucho rato más, acompañándose, y aquello se sentía tan correcto y normal, que se sintieron demasiado dolidos por lo cruel que la vida era con ellos, alejándolos irremediablemente.

—¿Estás seguro de...? —empezó a preguntar Harry, arrancando las hierbas con las manos, sintiéndose nervioso y preocupado.

—Completamente —admitió Draco, interrumpiéndolo, pero sin mirarlo a la cara. —Y no quiero que sientas pena por mí.

—No siento pena por ti —se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

—Bien, porque no me gusta que la sientan.

—A nadie le gusta eso —suspiró Harry —. Draco... ¿Qué es exactamente...?

—No me gusta pensar en eso.

—Vamos... por favor, necesito saberlo —pidió Harry, girando un poco el rostro, podía observar, aún en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, el perfil de Draco, su espalda recta, sus manos crispadas...

—Es un cáncer —contestó Draco, mirándolo por un instante, antes de sacar la varita y jalar unas cuantas hojas y ramas secas, para luego encenderlas, creando una precaria fogata; se sentía mejor estando un poco iluminados.

—¿Cáncer?

—Está aquí —explicó Draco, presionando con un par de dedos el lado derecho de su cabeza —, es un globlis... no sé qué multiforme.

—Glioblastoma multiforme —corrigió Harry automáticamente, Draco lo miró un instante y asintió.

—Tú debes saber al respecto.

—Estudié algo sobre eso... no tanto, aún no llegaba tan lejos.

—Sabes entonces que no hay cura, me dieron unos cuantos meses de vida... —Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros —ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo me queda ya.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a hacer que te examinen?

—¿Para qué haría eso? Fui cuando me sentí mal, y el medimago dijo que tenía eso... luego no fui más, no había razón para ello.

—Pero, Draco, no es correcto que andes así no más, tendrías que hacer que te vieran, que te controlaran y...

—¿Acaso me curaría así? —interrumpió Draco.

—No —contestó Harry en voz muy baja.

—No pensaba pasarme los últimos días de mi vida en una habitación siendo examinado y monitoreado, no tengo tiempo para eso...

—¿Por eso te fuiste de casa? ¿Para qué tus padres no te obligaran a ir a una clínica?

—Me fui porque no quería pasar lo que me quedaba de vida bajo su escudriño, ¿sabes que quieren un heredero? —Harry se encogió de hombros, algo sobre pasado por la amargura con la que Draco hablaba ahora —; pues esa es la principal preocupación de mi esposa, que le dé un niño antes de morir, porque ella sabe que moriré, y no quiere que la deje en desgracia, con un niño tiene su futuro asegurado, al igual que la fortuna Malfoy.

—¡Eso es espantoso! —exclamó Harry —, estoy seguro que tus padres se sentirán muy tristes cuando se enteren, que lo último en qué pensarán será en si hay o no un heredero. Tú eres su hijo, ellos te quieren.

—Probablemente —Draco suspiró, sabiendo que estaba siendo un poco injusto con sus padres —, no, yo sé que me quieren, pero no quería... He hecho toda la vida lo que ellos han querido, siempre, nunca les he fallado, ahora quería ser un poco más egoísta, quería pensar sólo en mí... que todos los demás se vayan al demonio, es mi vida, lo que queda de ella, y haré lo que me plazca.

—No es justo —masculló Harry.

Draco giró nuevamente a verlo y bufó.

—¿No es justo? —mirando hacia el cielo nuevamente, y con cierto nerviosismo, extendió una mano y la colocó sobre la de Harry, que estaba arrancando el pasto, lo sintió tensarse un poco por el contacto, pero no se detuvo, era agradable sentir su mano tibia; no recordaba haber tenido la misma sensación con nadie, ni siquiera a Jasón, en New York, pese a que habían estado tan íntimamente relacionados —; durante este tiempo he entendido que por más que piense en que no es justo y proteste, no hay nada que pueda hacer, y lo he aceptado; no lo comprendo ni lo quiero, por supuesto, pero lo tengo asimilado. Moriré, punto.

—Draco... —Harry movió un poco su mano, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y se sintió furioso por toda la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No debes enfadarte, no lo hagas, por favor —suspiró Draco, girando a mirarlo una vez más —. Yo he pasado un muy buen tiempo contigo, y sí, al inicio fue difícil, y muchas veces pensé que era una reverenda tontería andar juntos por Europa, pero no cambiaría este tiempo por nada del mundo.

—Yo tampoco cambiaría este tiempo contigo por nada en el mundo —concordó Harry.

Draco asintió, apretando un poco los labios, y ambos volvieron a mirar hacia el paisaje, dejando que el tiempo pasase y los relajase, que apartara los rastros de aquella conversación, que Harry podría catalogar como la peor que había tenido en su vida.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó entonces Harry, suspirando un poco, al fin la rabia alejándose, pero dejando una estela de tristeza sobre él.

—Ahora... —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y soltó la mano de Harry para ponerse en pie, mientras Harry lo observaba atentamente —. Ahora volveremos a Canillo, y tengo ya todo pensado para transferir mi cuenta entera, me refiero a la muggle, la que está lejos del alcance de mi familia, a ti, para que puedas regresar a Inglaterra... Lamento no poder cumplir con eso de devolverte la varita, pero estoy seguro que podrás comprar una nueva, o que cuando yo... —se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada de Harry —, bueno, cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar, el hechizo de seguridad desaparecerá, la varita está en el departamento de York, te daré todo lo necesario para que puedas entrar... es más, para que puedas quedártelo, no lo necesito, tú le puedes dar un buen uso, incluso alquilar los departamentos de los pisos de abajo para tener un ingreso fijo, seguramente que los estudiantes de medimagia no ganan mucho al inicio...

—¿Me mandarás de regreso? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie para encararlo —¿Eso es lo que pretendes? ¿Que me vaya?

—¿No lo entiendes?, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, cada vez tengo que tomar más pociones y los síntomas son más fuertes, y si hay algo que no toleraré será que me tengas lástima, no quiero que nadie me la tenga, tenía planeado dejarte en Inglaterra y luego salir de viaje nuevamente, buscar un buen sitio para...

—Ni lo digas.

—Potter, es mi vida y...

—Lo que sea, no lo permitiré.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Estaré contigo. De la manera que tú quieras, pero no te dejaré solo, no puedo hacerlo... Tengo conocimientos en cuanto a pociones y cuidados, puedo ayudarte y...

—No quiero que seas mi enfermero.

—Soy tu amigo. Soy más que eso —se animó a aclarar Harry, acercándose a él —, y no tendré lástima de ti, pero déjame acompañarte, cuidarte y... cuando sea la hora, ayudarte a...

—¿Ayudarme? —preguntó Draco, realmente sorprendido.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se apartó unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el otro lado del bosque, recordando cuando todos habían acampado allí, la habían pasado muy bien porque uno de los guías había sacado una guitarra y todos habían cantado por mucho rato.

—Harry... —llamó Draco, alcanzándolo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para hacerlo girar, lucía culpable. —¿Qué quiere decir ayudarme?

—Cuando una persona está muy enferma puede firmar una forma de "no resucitación", lo que quiere decir que si su organismo deja de funcionar, simplemente lo dejan ir, no intentan recuperarlo con hechizos o pociones... También he visto algunas veces, cuando la persona está ya inconsciente y necesita grandes cantidades de pociones para el dolor, que la dosis puede excederse y empujarlo a...

—Morir —completó Draco, había estado sopesando la idea de terminar con todo él mismo, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, pero ahora él le daba otra opción. Pero no, no podía condenar a Harry a eso, a ayudarlo a morir, que cargara con el peso de...

—Sería como tomar una siesta de la cual nunca despertarías… Algunos dicen que es lo más… —Harry apartó la mirada un poco —lo más humano cuando alguien sufre, y puedes aliviar ese dolor…

—Entiendo, pero Harry, no puedo dejar que tú… —murmuró entonces Draco, decidiendo que no dejaría que Harry tomara tremenda responsabilidad.

—Por favor —pidió Harry en un susurro —, no me apartes de ti, te cuidaré... déjame hacer eso por ti, no por lástima o compasión, sino porque te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, Draco, te lo he dicho, y no importa si correspondes o no a eso, pero no me apartes de ti, no ahora que sé que el tiempo que nos queda es mucho más corto.

Draco agachó la cabeza y se apartó de él, pero Harry, seguramente temiendo que se desapareciera de nuevo, avanzó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Por favor —repitió.

Y entonces Draco sintió como ese muro que contenía sus emociones tan bien, se rompía y dejaba libres todos aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo, sus ojos se humedecieron y agachó la cabeza, fue el hombro de Harry el que lo recibió, apoyó en él la frente y suspiró hondamente, pero las lágrimas no se querían detener, las manos de Harry bajaron por sus hombros, hasta su cintura, y lo apresaron, y él estuvo complacido por ello, elevó sus propias manos y lo sujetó de las mangas del abrigo, mientras levantaba más el rostro y apoyaba su mejilla contra la mejilla caliente de Harry, reconfortándose con su olor, con su sola presencia.

Harry se contuvo, nunca había visto a Draco en ese estado, y le destrozaba el alma que tuvieran que vivirlo, pero Draco no necesitaba a alguien triste junto a él, sino todo lo contrario. La sensación de la mejilla de Draco contra la de él lo hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, lo había ansiado tanto que, ese simple roce, bastaba para hacerlo sentirse satisfecho.

Draco apretó más fuerte aún la tela del abrigo de Harry entre sus manos, mientras el último vestigio de su voluntad caía, y se apartaba lo suficiente para encararlo.

—Nunca me había enamorado de nadie —admitió, susurrando —, nunca había sentido esto que siento por ti, por nadie.

—Yo tampoco he sentido esto por nadie —aceptó Harry, hablando muy despacio, con temor a que el momento se rompiera.

—No quiero lastimarte… no soportaría la idea de hacerte sufrir… —confesó Draco, sus ojos perdidos en los labios rojos de Harry y sabiendo que era inútil seguir luchando, sin embargo quería estar seguro, por Harry, por su bienestar.

—No lo harás, no me puedes lastimar —Harry no quiso mover ni un músculo, no quería forzar más las cosas, pese a que moría de ganas de terminar la corta distancia que los separaba.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, completamente, yo... —pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, gloriosamente interrumpidas, por unos labios posándose suavemente sobre los suyos. Suspiró un poco y apenas disfrutó del beso, cuando éste se terminó.

Draco se apartó un instante, mirándolo a los ojos, temeroso de aquella sensación, de aquella maravillosa e indescriptible sensación que había llegado a él sólo con el roce de sus labios, ¿qué se sentiría si es que las cosas iban a más?, ¿las sensaciones se incrementarían? Pronto tuvo que dejar de imaginarlo, pues Harry, no perdiendo el tiempo, se inclinó hacia él y lo volvió a besar, las manos que sujetaban sus caderas lo jalaron más aún, mientras una lengua caliente presionaba sobre su labio superior.

Harry sintió el gemido de Draco chocar contra su piel y, no conteniéndose, mordió su labio inferior, otro gemido más se escuchó, pero ésta vez fue de él mismo, mientras esa boca se separaba y le daba acceso a su interior.

Draco dejó que Harry recorriera su boca por completo, que esa lengua causara estragos en él, mientras sus manos seguían jalándolo, pese a que no podían estar más pegados el uno al otro. Su lengua comenzó a darle batalla a la de Harry, y se adentró en la boca de éste, recorriéndolo también, disfrutando de su sabor y su calidez. Sus piernas se movieron solas, siendo empujado por Harry, hasta que sintió como su espalda golpeaba contra uno de los árboles, su quejido se convirtió en un gemido cuando esos labios descendieron por su mandíbula y una mano apartó un poco el cuello del abrigo, para tener más acceso a su piel.

—Harry... —jadeó, inclinando el rostro un poco, para que esos dientes continuaran con su recorrido.

—Dios... Draco... —Harry gimoteó, sintiéndose en éxtasis, mientras sus manos intentaban abrir más el abrigo, los botones grandes significaron un problema, pero finalmente los pudo sacar, uno a uno, mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar el pecho de Draco y sus labios seguían recorriendo el cuello y llegando hasta la clavícula.

—Mmm... Deja que... que te quite esto —pidió Draco, entre gemidos, maravillado por la forma en que Harry podía manejar su cuerpo con unas cuantas caricias. Sus manos fueron hacia el frente, chocando con las de él y tratando de desabotonarle también el abrigo.

—Tonto abrigo —protestó Harry, encargándose de abrir su propio abrigo por completo, antes de volver a atacar su cuello, sintiendo las manos de Draco colarse en el interior y acariciándole, aún bajo la tela del abrigo, la espalda.

Se besaron con más ímpetu que antes, mordisqueándose y tratando de obtener el control, mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían, la primera vez que la mano de Draco rozó las nalgas de Harry, éste gimoteó y se lanzó hacia delante, clavándolo más contra el árbol y, pese a la tela de los vaqueros, haciéndolo sentir su excitación.

—Sí... ¡Oh, Merlín! —gimió Draco, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado y frotando sus caderas contra las de Harry.

—Draco... Draco —jadeó Harry, lamiéndole el cuello expuesto y no conteniéndose más, fue hacia el frente y desabotonó el pantalón, tratando de colar las manos en el interior.

En algún lugar de la mente de Draco, algo gritaba que deberían detenerse, que con un solo pase de varita podrían aparecerse dentro de la habitación del centro vacacional y encontrar más comodidad en la enorme cama, sin embargo el deseo lo había invadido y no había nada que lo pudiera detener, mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta y acariciaba la columna vertebral de Harry, o intentaba meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

—Deberíamos… —empezó a decir Harry, entrecortadamente, mientras bajaba la cremallera y su mano se adentraba más aún, rozando la cabeza del miembro erecto.

—Sí... —Draco levantó un poco más las caderas, tratando de darle el encuentro a la mano de Harry, se sentía fría contra su piel caliente, pero eso no le importaba ni un poco, mientras recorría la cintura y llegaba nuevamente al frente, luchando contra los botones del pantalón de él.

Harry, cada vez menos controlado, usó ambas manos para bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior de Draco, lo suficiente para tener acceso a su erección, la tomó con una mano, presionándola un poco mientras lo sentía retorcerse, y empezó a acariciarla con rudeza mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y subía hasta la oreja.

—Oh... Sí... así... —pidió Draco, sus manos temblaron un poco, pero finalmente pudo deshacerse de los últimos botones del pantalón de Harry y meter la mano en el interior también, aún bajo los bóxer, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo la erección húmeda y pulsante, antes de bajar hasta los testículos, sintiendo que el espacio era muy pequeño para dejarlo maniobrar adecuadamente.

—Draco... —Harry resopló y se retorció un poco cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran empujados hacia el piso también, cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando esa mano se apoderó al fin de su miembro, masajeándolo con rapidez.

Draco soltó otro gemido más, mientras Harry aceleraba sus caricias y se pegaba más a su cuerpo, presionándolo contra el duro tronco del árbol, pero ninguna incomodidad era mucha como para pedirle a Harry que se detuviera, o como para que él mismo, que acariciaba a Harry, quisiera parar.

De allí en adelante ambos perdieron las nociones, se mordieron y besaron con fuerza, marcándose los cuellos y presionándose los labios tan fuerte que faltó poco para lograr hacerse sangrar, mientras sus manos seguían subiendo y bajando, chocando algunas veces, y sus pollas rozándose. Seguramente sus gemidos resonaban en todo el bosque, pero eso no les importaba, mientras se acercaban más y más hasta el punto de no retorno.

Draco, que tenia sujeto a Harry por la cintura, movió su mano hacia atrás, hasta poder tocar sus nalgas, y las recorrió un par de veces, antes de apresar una de ellas y presionarla con fuerza, Harry gimió mucho más fuerte contra su cuello, empujando sus caderas contra su mano y aumentando más aún el ritmo, mientras sentía la mano de Harry presionarlo más aún contra el tronco del árbol.

Un cosquilleo partió desde sus testículos, recorriendo toda su espalda, mientras se arqueaba y apretaba más fuerte a Draco, fue consciente de los gemidos de éste, de la forma como su cuerpo se arqueó también, pegándose más a él, mientras un líquido caliente le empapaba la mano y la camiseta.

Draco apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, respirando con dificultad y con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sentía que sus oídos aún zumbaban por la violencia del orgasmo.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir mucho, ni siquiera sus respiraciones habían regresado a la normalidad cuando pasó lo que Draco había previsto mucho rato antes, cuando había estado mirando al cielo, en un inicio no fueron más que un par de gotas, pero de pronto una fuerte lluvia empezó, empapándolos a ambos y haciendo que sus cuerpos se enfriaran.

El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, que soltó una pequeña carcajada, demasiado relajado como para enojarse con eso, aún presionado contra Draco y sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y su respiración agitada.

—Nos estamos empapando —protestó Draco, aunque sin enfadarse, mientras apretaba más a Harry contra él para evitar el frío.

—Y probablemente nos congelaremos también —asintió Harry, levantando el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Draco a la cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello estaba completamente mojado; estuvo a punto de decirle lo hermoso que era, lo bello que se veía así, pero Draco lo interrumpió:

—Merlín bendito —jadeó Draco, cuando la pequeña fogata que había encendido se apagó, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

—Deberíamos volver... —suspiró Harry, con pesar, apartándose de él.

Draco asintió y se subió los pantalones y la ropa interior, algo incómodo por la situación y sintiéndose húmedo y pegajoso, pero la sensación que el orgasmo le había dejado no se apartaba aún.

Harry también se subió los pantalones, mirando cautamente a Draco, antes de agacharse a recoger la escoba y la mochila.

—Supongo que nos puedes aparecer.

—No creo que sea buena idea volar en este momento. Además, estoy agotado.

—Y yo —sonrió Harry, mucho más aliviado, ya que recordaba que pese a todo lo que había pasado, Draco no le había dicho que se quedaría con él.

—Vamos. —Draco extendió una mano, y en cuanto Harry la tomó, se concentró en la habitación del centro vacacional, para luego desaparecerse.

Aparecieron en medio de la habitación, donde horas antes habían estado discutiendo, y aunque Harry quiso seguir hablando con Draco, no pudo, pues en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso, Draco cayó hacia delante.

—¡Mierda! —Draco puso sus manos, evitando apenas darse en el rostro, mientras la habitación seguía girando sin parar.

—¿Draco?, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry, dejando caer al suelo la escoba y la mochila y arrodillándose delante de él.

—Nada —Draco apretó los dientes y tomó una bocanada de aire. —Nada —repitió, tratando de enderezarse.

—¿Te duele o…?

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco, dándole tal mirada de enojo, que hizo que Harry detuviera sus indagaciones —, sólo necesito ir al baño un momento —continuó un instante después, sintiéndose algo culpable por la forma en que le había hablado a Harry.

—Claro, claro, yo supongo que… —Harry se apartó, sin saber realmente qué hacer, o siquiera qué había pasado.

—Sólo dame un minuto, tal vez podamos darnos una ducha juntos, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Draco, aunque sintiéndose aún un poco mareado, mientras se encaminaba al baño.

—Sí, lo que quieras —asintió Harry rápidamente, observando como la puerta del baño finalmente se cerraba, sólo entonces soltó el aire lentamente y se quitó el abrigo y la camiseta, notando con la luz de la habitación, las manchas en ella, se sintió avergonzado del poco dominio que había tenido en el bosque, probablemente no era adecuado para la salud de Draco el andar haciendo esas cosas con tanto frío y en la intemperie.

Se quitó los pantalones y el resto de la ropa, mientras escuchaba como el agua de la ducha caía, entonces se animó a tocar la puerta y luego entrar, Draco estaba desnudo ya, de pie, dentro del agua caliente, aunque se veía demasiado gris y enfermo.

—Hey —saludó Harry, mirándolo cautelosamente.

Draco abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, sintiendo como el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y esperando sentirse mejor de esa manera, por lo general las pociones para los mareos, al igual que para las nauseas, funcionaban casi inmediatamente, aunque cierto que no había tenido un mareo así de violento e intenso nunca, y quería creer que sólo eso era lo que hacía que la poción tardara más tiempo en hacer efecto. Sintió a Harry acerarse a él en la ducha y suspiró profundamente, pegándose un poco a su cuerpo.

—Hey —dijo entonces Draco, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y esperando a sentirse mejor, sintió las manos de Harry, sujetando la barrita de jabón, recorrer su pecho y su espalda y sonrió un poco, sintiéndose contento por ese contacto tan íntimos.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —preguntó Harry con voz cauta, mientras dejaba que el agua se llevara los restos de jabón, tanto de él como de Draco.

—Sólo me siento agotado —mintió Draco, sin despegarse del cuerpo de Harry y preguntándose cuánto tiempo más se sentiría así.

—También yo lo estoy —aceptó Harry, sabiendo que Draco mentía. Cuando habían aparecido en la habitación había esperado poder continuar con lo del bosque, o al menos mantener una charla sobre todo lo que Draco le había ocultado, sin embargos sabía que probablemente Draco no se sentía del todo bien aún y no quiso forzarlo a nada. —Anda, vamos a la cama.

Draco soltó una risita nerviosa, y asintió, cerrando el flujo de agua.

—Potter, de verdad estoy agotado —comentó, quiso pensar que el que sus mejillas se calentaran y sonrojaran se debía al agua caliente y no a la vergüenza de admitir que estaba agotado como para continuar con lo que seguro Harry deseaba.

—Y yo también, ya te lo dije —replicó Harry, pasando una toalla por los hombros de Draco y frunciendo los ojos. —Y mi nombre es Harry, no Potter.

—Suena raro sino te digo Potter de vez en cuando —replicó Draco, apretando un poco más fuerte la tolla que tenía sobre sus hombros y obligándose a no moverse, un nuevo mareo estaba llegando y esta vez estaba empezando a asustarse.

—Lo que digas, _Malfoy _—respondió Harry, bostezando un poco y jalando a Draco hacia la habitación, el que el chico se dejara llevar casi como un peso muerto le dio las luces de que aún no se sentía bien.

Harry se encargó de apartar las mantas de la cama, y luego de cerrar la ventana que había dejado abierta antes de partir, mientras observaba a Draco, completamente desnudo, meterse entre las sábanas.

—Vaya —Harry apagó las luces y se deshizo de su toalla también, para meterse en la cama —, son casi las cinco de la mañana —comentó, mientras se recostaba completamente en la cama y observaba a Draco, ambos parecían ahora estar nerviosos.

—Eso explica lo agotados que estamos —admitió Draco, elevando una mano con lentitud hasta el pecho de Harry y tocándolo con cariño.

—Sí, lo estamos —suspiró Harry, mientras atrapaba esa mano que recorría su pecho y la elevaba lo suficiente para darle un beso en la palma, antes de seguir con la muñeca y el antebrazo, acercándose cada vez más a Draco, que lo miraba como hipnotizado.

—De verdad que no quiero lastimarte, Harry —dijo entonces Draco, observando la casi devoción con que Harry lo besaba y acariciaba —, no quiero que cuando…

—Sh… —Harry detuvo sus besos sobre el brazo y lo encaró, sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de abrazarse a él —, no pienses en eso, lo mejor será dormir, es muy tarde.

Draco asintió lentamente, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de Harry pegarse a su piel, rápidamente ambos encontraron una posición cómoda, en la que sus cuerpos al completo estaban en contacto, y mientras el cielo comenzaba a clarear, se fueron quedando dormidos.

***O*O*O***

Ambos estaban somnolientos y cansados cuando, sólo unas horas después, más temprano de lo aceptable, según Draco, Edgard y Marshall tocaron su puerta, para avisarles que partirían en un rato más hacia el Hospital, a visitar a Elías.

Ya la noche anterior habían prometido que irían, así que no les quedó otra que ponerse en pie y decir que bajarían en un momento más, mientras se estiraban en la cama, sabiendo que apenas habían dormido unas cuantas horas, insuficientes para sentirse siquiera medianamente descansados.

Ambos se miraron algo azorados cuando Edgard y Marshall se marcharon por fin, pero el momento de incomodidad pasó cuando Draco sonrió y se acercó a Harry para darle un beso en los labios, diciendo "buenos días".

Draco se puso en pie primero, disfrutando que ahora se sentía ya completamente bien, y maldiciendo que hubieran quedado con sus amigos en ir al hospital, pues eso les daba menos tiempo juntos y a solas.

—Debemos apresurarnos —dijo entonces Harry, despegando la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Draco y poniéndose en movimiento , —¿qué tal si tomamos una ducha juntos?, ahorraríamos más tiempo —sugirió.

Draco elevó una ceja y sonrió, mientras extendía una mano hacia Harry.

—Claro… ahorraríamos tiempo —secundó.

Las caricias iniciaron en cuanto el agua caliente empezó a caer, y rápidamente se esmeraron el uno en el otro. Para cuando Harry culminó, Draco le estaba haciendo una mamada que, según las palabras del propio Harry, era una de las mejores de su vida; un instante después, Draco se dejó acariciar por Harry hasta terminar, mientras mordía sus hombros y su cuello de una manera, que le pareció bastante exitante; y aunque ambos tenían ganas de llegar más lejos aún, eran consientes de que no tenían demasiado tiempo, así que, resignados a que tendrían que esperar al menos hasta la noche para continuar, se apartaron, con pesar.

Pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Draco le pidió a Harry que lo dejara solo en el baño un momento, para que pudiera tomar sus pociones de la mañana, aunque Harry frunció el ceño, no hizo ninguna protesta, y por fin lo dejó a solas. Se sintió aliviado de no tener ningún síntoma en realidad, pero tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior no quería arriesgarse.

Finalmente media hora después, ambos estaban, con cara de desvelados, en la entrada del centro vacacional. Marshall y Edgard habían conseguido que una de las camionetas del lugar los llevara, e incluso tenían un termo con café para ellos, que aceptaron mucho más que encantados, aunque se sorprendieron un poco al encontrar también a Lissa y Julie esperando.

—Parece que la fiesta fue buena para todos —comentó Lissa, ahogando un bostezo y mirando de reojo a Harry y Draco, recordando que la noche anterior habían salido prácticamente corriendo de la pista de baile.

—Fue una buena noche —aceptó Draco, dándole una mirada a Harry, que se había sonrojado un poco, lo cual le pareció, de alguna manera, hasta adorable.

El hospital se encontraba a solo unos quince minutos de camino. En la entrada Julie compró un ramo de flores inmenso, y todos se dirigieron al cuarto piso, luego de que en recepción les indicaran la habitación de su amigo.

Era un cuarto grande, para cuatro personas, aunque sólo tres la ocupaban por el momento, encontraron a Elías, con una pierna en alto y con el ceño fruncido, mientras leía unos papeles.

—No entiendo nada —dijo el chico, luego de agradecer una vez más a Harry y Draco por haberlo encontrado.

—¿Qué es lo que lees? —le preguntó Julie, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—No lo entiendo... nada de lo que dice aquí, está en chino.

—No, está en Catalán—rebatió Draco rápidamente, también acercándose a él, no se le pasó por alto la mirada que Harry le dio mientras lo hacía.

—Será eso, pero igual no lo entiendo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó entonces Edgard.

—Dicen que el seguro de viajes que contratamos no puede cubrir esto... o al menos eso creo que le entendí a la asistenta social que vino hace un rato.

—¿Por qué no lo cubre? Pagamos para que nos cubriera en caso de accidentes —protestó molesto Marshall.

—Algo sobre arriesgar más de la cuenta mi vida —suspiró Elías, sobándose el vendaje del pecho.

—Eso es imposible —rebatió Draco, tomando los papeles, aunque tampoco entendía lo que decía en ellos.

—Tal vez no cubre campamentos —se animó a opinar Harry, alejado aún del grupo.

—No, claramente especificamos que haríamos deportes de aventura —respondió Elías —, pero no sé qué es lo que dice allí, y la asistenta social dice que debo pagar por quedarme aquí... No me alcanzará el dinero.

—A ver, esa mujer seguro que habla español, o francés, ya que no habla inglés —dijo Draco.

—¿Cómo sabes que no habla inglés? —preguntó Edgard.

—Porque Elías no la ha entendido. —contestó Draco.

—Esa no es una razón —opinó Harry, en voz baja, Draco le dio una mirada y sonrió.

—Vamos, hablaremos con ella.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó Elías.

—Claro, Daniel habla francés, y también español —aclaró Harry, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ah...— Julie sonrió y murmuró algo en francés hacia Draco, que se mostró incómodo, mientras respondía, también en francés.

Julie y Lissa soltaron una carcajada, mientras Draco tomaba de un brazo a Harry y lo apuraba para salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? —preguntó Harry, una vez estuvieron en el pasillo.

—Si tú y yo finalmente habíamos cerrado el trato anoche —respondió Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, no te hagas el remilgado.

Harry enrojeció un poco más.

—No me hago el remilgado, me toma por sorpresa su pregunta.

—Y a mí —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Que el ser chismosa es un feo defecto en dos damas tan hermosas, pero que sí.

—Oh...

—¿Hoy te has quedado sin palabras acaso? —se burló Draco, deteniéndose en el pasillo; Harry tenía una expresión muy chistosa en el rostro.

—No, no es eso…

—Mmm… o tal vez lo de esta mañana… —ronroneó Draco, no estaba acostumbrado a demostraciones públicas de afecto, menos con un chico, sin embargo en ese punto de su vida, todo le parecía carecer de importancia, total, ¿quién lo juzgaría por no mantener las formas y las maneras correctas de actuar en medio de un hospital muggle? —te ha dejado tan extasiado que hasta se te ha olvidado la forma correcta de hablar.

—¡Qué presumido! —bufó Harry, dándole un golpe en el brazo —, creo que si me das una oportunidad esta noche, yo te puedo dejar sin palabras.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se acercó un poco a él, dándole un beso en los labios y arqueando una ceja.

—Ya lo veremos —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír —por lo pronto vamos a ver a la asistenta —propuso, señalando uno de los pasillos.

La oficina de Lourdes Roig estaba en el sexto piso, así que subieron por las escaleras, Draco notó que se cansaba con más facilidad, pero ante la mirada inquisidora de Harry, no hizo ningún comentario. Esperaron por cerca de veinte minutos, hasta que los pudieron recibir.

Lourdes Roig era una mujer alta y mayor, de cabello cano, sujeto en un moño bastante ajustado, con lentes gruesos y ropa oscura, sobre su escritorio tenía una portátil y sólo tres fólderes de color marrón. Las paredes de su oficina eran blancas y no había más que un diploma colgado en una de ellas. Con sólo eso Draco supo que aquella mujer era estricta a más no poder y que sería una reunión complicada.

Harry estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas plásticas, con la espalda rígida y las manos sobre las rodillas, apretándolas, mientras escuchaba a Draco y la mujer hablar en francés, por los gestos que ambos hacían pudo deducir que no iban muy bien.

—Dice que Elías había consumido alcohol esa madrugada y que por ende actuó de manera imprudente, que según el tipo de póliza que contrató, no puede cubrir ese accidente —explicó Draco en un murmullo hacia Harry.

—Pero el que haya tomado alcohol no significa que estuviera ebrio —protestó Harry.

—Se lo he dicho... —Draco negó con la cabeza —, no quiere ceder, sólo necesitamos su firma en este ridículo papel para que el seguro cubra todo.

—Tal vez lo pueda pagar con una tarjeta de crédito... —suspiró Harry, observando a la mujer, que tenía las cejas arqueadas, claramente enfadada por que hablaran en rápido inglés.

—Nah... —Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras la mujer le explicaba, en francés, que no era correcto que hablaran sin que ella entendiera lo que dijeran.

—¿Qué dice?

—Mejor espera afuera —respondió Draco, primero en inglés y luego en francés, mirando a la mujer con fastidio.

—Pero...

—Ve, que no le haré nada.

—Draco...

—Anda, solucionaré esto —insistió Draco.

Harry asintió y miró hacia la mujer, despidiéndose en el precario francés que había aprendido poco antes, y salió con pasos lentos, en cuanto cerró la puerta decidió que no había sido buena idea dejarlos solos, sin embargo la puerta no se podía abrir más, inmediatamente supo que Draco estaba haciendo magia.

Tres minutos después Draco salía, luciendo pálido y algo sudado, pero con los papeles firmados.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte? —se apuró a preguntar Harry, mientras se acercaba a él para tomarlo de un brazo.

—Son muchas preguntas, Potter —masculló Draco, dejándose sujetar a pesar de todo, por Harry —. Necesito ir al baño, creo que hay uno al final del pasillo —explicó en voz baja.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó nuevamente Harry, mientras, abrazándolo un poco, lo llevaba hasta el baño.

—Lo siento —gimoteó Draco, con voz ahogada, antes de correr hacia el primer cubículo vacío, se sujetó como pudo del WC y vomitó, aunque como no había desayunado más que café, solo sintió un sabor ácido subiendo por su garganta.

—Draco... —suspiró Harry, acariciándole la espalda y mirando alrededor, allí no habían toallas húmedas que pudiera poner sobre su frente para reconfortarlo.

—¡Dios, cómo odio esto! —se quejó Draco, sentándose y haciendo pasar el agua.

—Está bien... cálmate.

—Por supuesto que no está bien, no debería sentirme así.

—Hiciste magia, tu estado no permite que hagas muchos hechizos ya que la enfermedad te está deteriorando en todos los sentidos, aunque... —Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza, observando el pálido rostro de Draco, no quería pensar que estaba más cerca de lo que había creído del final.

—¿Aunque?

—¿Qué hechizo hiciste?

—Un simple confundus, para que pudiera firmar los papeles —explicó Draco, miró enojado hacia la mano que Harry le tendía para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero la forma en que Harry arqueó la ceja le hizo entender que no era optativo no aceptarla. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es sólo que pensé que el deterioro de la magia no llegaba hasta la etapa terminal.

—Estoy en la etapa terminal —replicó Draco, caminando hacia los lavabos.

Harry lo observó en silencio, mientras se echaba agua helada al rostro e iba recuperándose.

—¿Has intentado hacer otros hechizos?

—No..., bueno, creo que el aparecernos a ambos anoche me hizo daño, después, los accio algunas veces, los de agrandamiento y encogimiento... cosas simples —Draco se encogió de hombros, aún observándose en el espejo, estaba algo ojeroso, pero ya no lucía tan enfermo.

—¿Qué pasó cuándo hiciste el homenum revelio el otro día?

—Oh… no fue agradable, me sentí muy mareado todo el resto de la noche… —negó Draco, sin dejarse de mirar al espejo.

—Y aparte de eso, y de los hechizos comunes, ¿no has intentado nada más grande?

—No. Y Potter —agregó, girándose para verlo a la cara y acercarlo un poco, pero luego cambió de opinión. —Espérame aquí —propuso, metiéndose nuevamente hacia uno de los cubículos.

—¿Tienes nauseas de nuevo? —preguntó Harry, extrañado por el comportamiento de Draco.

—No —Draco se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza y suspiró aliviado al sentirse más fresco. Cuando abrió la puerta chocó cara a cara con Harry.

—¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —preguntó Harry.

Draco, con una mirada un poco más agresiva, lo tomó por las caderas y en solo dos pasos, lo empotró contra los lavabos.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por la fuerza de Draco y se sujetó de sus hombros, mirando por un instante hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Potter, no quiero un enfermero, ¿estamos? Si es que quieres que esto... —Draco se pegó un poco más a Harry —, como sea que se llame, que hay entre tú y yo, funcione, deberás dejar de actuar como un enfermero... o un medimago.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti —susurró Harry.

—No lo hagas. Por favor... —Draco se detuvo en el momento en que Harry lo jaló un poco más por los hombros, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a sólo centímetros. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, había tantos sentimientos mezclados allí...

—Bésame —susurró Harry —, no analices nada ahora, sólo bésame.

—Fuiste tú el que empezó con... —intentó protestar Draco, pero una de las manos de Harry dejó su hombro y voló hasta su nuca, mientras sus labios se unían con fiereza.

Draco parpadeó confundido por un instante, antes de responder al beso, sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar que la lengua de Harry se colara en su interior y sus dientes chocaron, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaron más aún. Apretó más fuerte las caderas de Harry, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, debido a la forma en que los dedos de Harry estaban acariciando su nuca.

Cuando se apartaron ambos estaban acalorados y ansiosos, pero sabían que aquel tampoco era el lugar ni el momento para continuar.

—Creo que debemos ir con los demás —suspiró Draco, abrazándose a Harry y dejando algunos besos en el cuello.

—Sí, antes de que nos busquen... —aceptó Harry, con pesar.

—En algún momento tú y yo tendremos que terminar esto —sonrió Draco, jalando a Harry para hacer que empezara a caminar.

—Se me ocurre que esta noche nadie nos debe interrumpir —propuso Harry, acomodando sus ropas y su cabello, mientras ambos ya caminaban por el pasillo.

—Esta noche estaremos en Colmillo —suspiró Draco, abriendo la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, por donde habían subido.

—Lo sé.

—Y Tobby comparte habitación con nosotros —aclaró Draco, al parecer Harry no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle.

—Oh...

—No pensarás deshacerte de él ahora que...

—¡Claro que no! —interrumpió Harry, bajando tan lentamente como Draco, supuso que aún no se sentía del todo bien por lo lento que caminaba, pero, recordando lo que Draco le había dicho minutos antes, no preguntó si se sentía cansado o enfermo nuevamente y le siguió el paso hasta el pasillo del cuarto piso.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —susurró Draco, cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación de Elías, pasando su mano por la cintura de Harry y apretándolo un poco, haciéndolo sonrojar, antes de soltarlo.

Harry no alcanzó a responder, pues Draco no lo esperó y se metió a la habitación, con una gran sonrisa, mientras él se quedó relegado a un lado, empezando a imaginar lo que Draco y él podrían hacer cuando estuvieran solos.

***O*O*O***

Harry estaba enfadado. Draco no necesitaba más que mirarlo para saberlo, mientras permanecía rígido sobre su asiento y con un libro entre las manos, en el autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a Colmillo. Detrás de ellos iban Pedro y Giuseppe y delante Edgard y Marshall. Se habían despedido de Lissa y Julia, y de algunos más con los que habían trabado amistad, poco antes de partir, tras un tardío desayuno, pues ellos irían hacia España. Tobby se había colado en el espacio que había entre los asientos y dormitaba a sus pies, haciendo que el lugar se sintiera mucho más estrecho.

Harry iba leyendo las anotaciones que había hecho sobre las ciudades que habían visitado, reconociendo que aún le faltaba poner muchos más datos, mientras trataba de alejar de su mente la idea de cuán enfadado se encontraba con Draco en ese momento, pues les había propuesto a Edgard y Marshall volver con ellos al día siguiente nuevamente a Andorra La Velle, para acompañar a Elías el par de días que aún le quedaba en el hospital, antes de que lo pudieran embarcar a casa. Y no sólo eso, sino que además les había ofrecido llevarlos hasta Francia, por donde cruzarían de todas maneras para seguir el camino de regreso. Y no, no quería ser egoísta, pero imaginaba que ahora que las cosas estaban más claras entre ellos, querría pasar un tiempo a solas con él, y no agregar justamente un par de acompañantes a su viaje.

El autobús se detuvo en el Centro de Turismo de Colmillo, de donde más de una semana antes, todos habían partido, vieron a varios grupos más de turistas, llegando y partiendo, y la pequeña oficina se volvió una locura, entre despedidas y recuperación del equipaje, hasta que finalmente ellos, junto a Edgard, Marshall y Tobby, se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel.

Tal como habían solicitado, su habitación permanecía intacta, pues Draco había pagado por los días que no estarían presentes. Luego de darle una mirada a su auto, el cual Marshall y Edgard admiraron bastante, quedaron de acuerdo para ir a descansar un poco y encontrarse a la hora de la comida.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Tobby se acomodó en la esquina en la que le gustaba dormir, mientras Draco se quedaba de pie, junto a la ventana, y Harry se dejaba caer sobre una de las camas.

—¿Seguirás enfadado toda la tarde? —preguntó Draco, sin voltear a mirar a Harry, observando el paisaje, ahora el cielo estaba gris y había llovido por la mañana, por las nubes parecía que las lluvias continuarían al atardecer.

—No estoy enfadado —negó Harry, sentándose sobre la cama y mirando alrededor —, tal vez sea mejor que tome una ducha.

—¿Quieres qué...?

—No, realmente estoy cansado —suspiró Harry, jalando un pantalón de algodón y una sudadera, cerrando la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En cuanto Harry se metió al baño, Draco dejó escapar el aire lentamente, y se recostó en una de las camas, sintiéndose agotado y desanimado. Cerró los ojos, con la intensión de esperar a Harry y hablar con él, pero el cansancio le ganó y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Harry salió del baño mucho rato después, había intentado descubrir el escondite de Draco para las pociones, pero había sido inútil. Tal vez esos hechizos de protección lo ponían débil también, pensó, mientras salía a la habitación. Sonrió un poco, viendo a Draco dormir, y en silencio, sacó el cuaderno de anotaciones y una lapicera, y se sentó junto a la ventana, comenzando a escribir, no sobre sus viajes, sino sobre los síntomas de Draco.

No pensaba molestar a Draco, tratando de cuidarlo a cada instante, pero eso no garantizaba que se quedara quieto y no quisiera averiguar más:

_Náuseas en las mañanas. _

_Náuseas y/o mareos cuando hace algún hechizo o se aparece. Síntoma cada vez más constante._

_Descontrol de magia. Cada vez mayor pese a no estar aún imposibilitado de movimiento o razonamiento. _

_Cansancio. Cada vez mayor. _

Arrugó un poco la frente, algo en los síntomas le decía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, sobre todo en el tema de perder el control de su magia, tal vez se debía al enlace que tenían, y la forma obsesa en que Draco escondía las cosas con hechizos de seguridad. Esperaba que pudieran entrar a una librería donde comprar un par de libros de medicina al día siguiente, sólo para repasar un poco más acerca de ese tipo de cáncer y entender mejor los síntomas.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que para la noche ya tenga un capítulo más, mientras tanto, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Besos

Zafy


	18. 17

Hola a todos, y aquí otro capítulo más…

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Draco se despertó al anochecer, se sorprendió de encontrar a Harry a su lado, durmiendo también. Con lentitud se levantó un poco, apoyando una mano sobre la cama, mientras con la otra acariciaba lentamente a Harry. Empezó por su rostro, apartando el flequillo de la frente y delineando la cicatriz, bajó por los pómulos y llegó hasta los labios, donde apenas rozó un poco el labio inferior, antes de continuar por la barbilla y el cuello. Harry se removió un poco, pero no se despertó, lo que le permitió seguir bajando por uno de los brazos, y luego por sus caderas, imaginándolo desnudo, agitado y sonrojado...

—Hey... —masculló Harry, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando, tratando de enfocarlo.

—Hey —replicó Draco, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso en los labios.

Harry aceptó el beso, complacido, mientras elevaba una mano para sujetar a Draco, sus cuerpos se fueron acoplando poco a poco, hasta que estuvo tendido completamente de espaldas sobre la cama y con Draco sobre él, pero entonces el ladrido de Tobby los hizo saltar, recordándoles que no se encontraban solos.

—Casi lo había olvidado —suspiró Harry, sintiéndose frustrado.

—Y yo. —Draco le dio un beso más en los labios y se apartó con fastidio del cuerpo de Harry, aunque no tuvieron más tiempo de hablar, pues en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta.

Se trataba de Marshall, que de acuerdo a lo acordado, venía por ellos para poder cenar.

***O*O*O***

Pese a que en un inicio había estado enfadado, no pudo negar que se divirtió mucho con Marshall y Edgard, que, agradecidos porque Draco y él los llevarían hasta Francia, los habían invitado a cenar y estuvieron por horas conversando acerca de los lugares que cada uno había conocido.

Cuando el momento de volver al hotel llegó, Draco se entretuvo un poco más, junto a Marshall, cuchicheando, Harry trató de no mostrarse celoso ante ello, pero en su mente empezaban a encumbrarse razones por las cuales Draco había sido tan amable con los chicos, ofreciéndoles viajar un tramo juntos, sin embargo todas esas dudas, que estuvo seguro Draco pudo ver por la forma en que lo miraba, desaparecieron, cuando Draco anunció que ellos habían accedido a cuidar a Tobby.

—Quiero estar contigo a solas —afirmó Draco, en un susurro cuando llevaron a Tobby hasta la habitación de los chicos. El perro les dio una mirada desconfiada, pero no hizo ningún problema en quedarse, Draco le había llevado también las mantas sobre las cuales dormía, y rápidamente el animal se recostó sobre ellas.

—Yo también quiero estar a solas contigo —respondió Harry, cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación que compartían Marshall y Edgard.

Draco le sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Vamos —le apuró Draco, jalándolo de una mano y haciéndolo avanzar por el pasillo.

Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo apurados hasta su habitación, y una vez en ella ambos se besaron con pasión y ansiedad, presionándose el uno contra el otro y caminando hasta la cama.

Harry fue empujado sobre ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de protestar, pues Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le sujetó las manos, llevándolas hacia arriba, antes de retomar sus besos.

Draco disfrutó de sentir el cuerpo de Harry arqueándose y buscando más contacto con el suyo, mientras sus labios hacían un camino de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello, ansioso de poder por fin disfrutar de aquello que había deseado tanto.

—Draco… —gimió Harry, cuando sus muñecas fueron liberadas, Draco había colado las manos dentro de su camiseta y le acariciaba el pecho lentamente, mientras sus dientes causaban estragos en su cuello.

—Te deseo tanto… no sabes cuánto, pero cuánto… —Draco se enderezó para levantarle la camiseta. Harry se sentó y se dejó despojar de aquella prenda, y aprovechó para quitarle a Draco también la suya. Extendió una mano y acarició lentamente su cuerpo, su piel, tan pálida como siempre, se veía apetecible, y no resistiendo la tentación, se inclinó hacia delante, para lamer el pecho, entreteniéndose en jugar un instante con una de las tetillas, las manos de Draco se posaron en sus hombros, presionándolo con fuerza, mientras lo escuchaba jadear.

Draco se arqueó, maravillado de la manera en que Harry lo podía manejar, y cuando éste lo empujó un poco sobre la cama, invirtiendo las posiciones, no puso ningún reparo en colaborar. Harry se arrodilló entre sus piernas, con sus dedos recorría sus costados con cariño, mientras su boca seguía bajando por su abdomen, cuando su lengua se hundió en el ombligo, gimió mucho más fuerte, con una mano se cubrió los ojos, mientras que con la otra acarició el cabello largo de Harry.

—Yo también te deseo, Draco —murmuró Harry, levantándose un poco y dándole un beso a la palma de la mano de Draco, antes de apartarse un poco más y empezar a abrir los pantalones.

Draco soltó el aire lentamente, mientras observaba, apoyado sobre sus codos, la forma en que Harry abría sus pantalones y acariciaba su erección sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

Harry volvió a besar su abdomen, bajando un poco más ésta vez, hasta tocar con su lengua la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Draco, éste levantó un poco más las caderas y Harry sonrió, jalando con ambas manos los pantalones y la ropa interior, hasta la altura de las rodillas, lo suficiente para poder maniobrar mejor. La erección de Draco, rosada y algo húmeda ya, se erguía orgullosa en medio de aquella mata de vello tan rubio que era casi blanco. Hundió su nariz allí, deleitándose de su olor, sintiéndolo estremecerse, mientras tomaba con una mano el miembro y lo acariciaba desde abajo hacia arriba un par de veces, su boca mordiendo y lamiendo la zona antes de bajar un poco más, hasta que llegó a la base, dio un par de besos, y bajó hasta los testículos.

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco, levantándose nuevamente, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, y le parecía inaceptable sentirse así de caliente cuando Harry ni siquiera había empezado.

Harry sonrió burlón y lamió uno de sus testículos, sintiendo el vello casi inexistente contra su barbilla, Draco se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, jadeando más sonoramente, y conforme con su reacción, subió un poco más, ésta vez lamiendo completamente el miembro de Draco.

—Oh… sí, eso está bien —suspiró Draco, enterrando los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Harry, lo apretó con más fuerza cuando finalmente esa cálida boca aprisionó su miembro casi por completo. —¡Harry!

Harry jugueteó con su lengua, mientras subía y bajaba con deliberada lentitud, disfrutando de su sabor, de conocer sus reacciones, la manera en que esa mano jaloneaba su cabello, o que sus piernas temblaban, tratando de separarse más, pese al impedimento de sus pantalones.

—¡Morgana bendita! —jadeó Draco, levantando nuevamente la cabeza, para ver a Potter entre sus piernas, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, presionando su lengua contra su miembro —Harry…

Harry apretó un poco más sus labios entorno a la erección, y succionó con fuerza, consiguiendo que Draco se arqueara y gimiera mucho más fuerte. Sólo entonces se apartó un poco, observando la forma en que Draco jadeaba, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su frente perlada de sudor.

—No tienes idea de lo caliente que te ves así —declaró Harry, acercándose nuevamente a sus labios y besándolo con fiereza, mientras una de sus manos volvía al miembro erecto y lo acariciaba con lentitud.

—Para… quiero… —Draco intentaba hablar, pero era imposible por la forma en que Harry lo estaba besando, hasta que finalmente se apartaron, Harry apoyado de una mano sobre el colchón lo miró tan fijamente que sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más, cosa que le parecía imposible.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco? —susurró Harry con voz ronca, antes de inclinarse nuevamente a besarlo, cuando se apartaron las mejillas de Draco estaban rojas y su respiración era entrecortada.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor… que me tomes tú —contestó Draco, Harry se quedó completamente quieto, deteniendo sus besos sobre el cuello.

—¿Estás…? —Harry se elevó un poco más, para verlo a los ojos, aquella petición era algo inesperada.

—Sí —afirmó Draco, asintiendo para darle mayor énfasis a su respuesta, mientras trataba de deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior, que aún tenía a mitad de las piernas.

—Oh… —por un instante Harry no supo qué responder, pero casi inmediatamente su cerebro hizo conexión y se movió hacia atrás, ayudando a Draco a deshacerse de la ropa que aún le quedaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo sobre la cama, exhaló profundamente apreciándolo, mientras se ponía en pie y se desprendía de lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando también desnudo.

Draco sonrió, sintiéndose tímido por primera vez en años, en una situación como esa, antes de girarse lentamente sobre la cama, recostando la cabeza sobre los brazos y dándole una mirada insinuante.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry, acercándose a él y acariciando su espalda con cariño.

—Mmm… —Draco tomó una bocanada más de aire, sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso.

—Estás temblando —susurró Harry, dejando un beso sobre su hombro.

—No es cierto —mintió Draco, hundiendo más la cabeza entre sus brazos, y sí, no quería negarlo, tenía cierto temor a lo que pasaría a continuación, nunca le había entregado el control a nadie, y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable y nervioso.

—Pararé cuando me lo pidas —prometió Harry, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, su erección, dura y húmeda sobre las nalgas de Draco lo hizo estremecerse un poco más, pero no tenía intensiones de ir así de rápido. Con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar los hombros de Draco, haciendo pequeños círculos y tratando de calmarlo, no imaginaba las razones por las cuales Draco, quien había dicho que no era pasivo nunca, quería ser tomado, pero no era el momento de discutir nada. Pronto se inclinó hacia el frente, dio unos cuantos besos en la nuca, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco relajarse poco a poco, lamió y mordió los hombros, y siguió bajando por la columna, arrastrándose hacia abajo, su erección frotándose ahora contra las sábanas, mientras Draco empezaba a gimotear cada vez más alto, conforme su lengua seguía bajando por la columna.

—Harry… —Draco se retorció un poco más, sus caderas fueron apresadas por las manos de Harry, mientras esa lengua llegaba hasta el final de su columna, cuando esos dientes se clavaron allí no pudo evitar gemir mucho más fuerte, levantando un poco más las caderas y sintiendo cierto alivio en su erección al frotarse contra las sábanas.

—Levanta un poco más —pidió Harry, usando sus manos para levantar las caderas de Draco, que obedeció con prontitud. Harry continuó con sus besos y sus mordidas sobre las nalgas de Draco, disfrutando de lo poderoso que se sentía al tener a Draco de esa manera, retorciéndose y gimiendo incoherentemente. Apretó con más de fuerza las nalgas, separándolas, y sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse —. Tranquilo… —lo calmó, antes de arrastrar su lengua entre las nalgas, Draco gritó mucho más fuerte, pero no trató de apartarse, lo que le dio la pauta para continuar.

Draco sintió esa humedad y no pudo más que gemir y retorcerse, asombrado por aquella acción y empezando a desear más, conforme esa lengua seguía rondando su entrada, tentándola y presionándola, haciéndolo sentirse cada vez más ansioso y desesperado.

Harry se esmeró mucho más, con sus manos separando las nalgas de Draco, mientras su lengua se presionaba y sus labios se apretaban en torno a la entrada de Draco, hasta que lo sintió mucho más que relajado, sólo entonces se animó, tanteando un poco, a intercalar su lengua con un dedo, entrando con lentitud, tratando de notar cualquier reacción de fastidio por parte de su amante, pero ninguna reacción negativa llegó, pronto Draco estaba con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas, levantando más el culo para darle el encuentro, gritando por más y más rápido.

Draco sintió como una sensación de ardor invadía su interior, apretó un poco los dientes y pronto ese fastidio fue pasando, convirtiéndose en placer, hasta que todo ese placer terminó, con la lengua y los labios de Harry apartándose de su culo y subiendo por su espalda, dejando esta vez ya no solo besos, sino también mordidas y lamidas, hasta que sintió la respiración de Harry sobre su hombro.

—Draco…

—Sigue… por favor —pidió Draco, frotando su culo contra la erección de Harry, sintiéndola caliente, húmeda y dura.

Harry asintió, aunque sabía que Draco no lo veía, y se levantó un poco más, su erección entre las nalgas de Draco, tratando de refrenar las ganas de hundirse en él de una sola vez.

—Necesito tu varita —dijo entonces, mientras su mano acariciaba el corto cabello rubio, y se inclinaba para besar la mejilla y los labios de Draco, que giró el rostro y retribuyó el beso.

Draco se apartó solo un poco y convocó a su varita, al tiempo que Harry lo hacía girar.

—Quiero verte —susurró Harry, jalando una almohada y, con ayuda del propio Draco, colocándola bajo sus caderas.

—Harry… —Draco observó como Harry tomaba la varita y sintió la presión entre sus nalgas, jadeó conforme sintió el hechizo lubricante, un instante después la varita fue dejada de lado y reemplazada por un par de dedos, mientras Harry se inclinaba hacia delante y comenzaba a besarlo con renovada pasión, su lengua recorriendo su boca de manera demandante.

—Draco… ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Harry, jadeando, mientras se apartaba un poco de él.

—Oh, sí —respondió Draco, también agitado, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pararé cuando me lo pidas —prometió nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y posicionando su miembro contra la fruncida entrada.

—Lo sé… está bien —asintió Draco, acariciando sus brazos, tomó una bocanada de aire y contuvo el aliento mientras sentía a Harry empezar a empujar contra él.

Estaba tan estrecho que le costó un poco poder empujar, lo sintió tensarse y las manos que hasta hace poco lo habían estado acariciando, lo apretaron con fuerza.

Draco se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse y repetirse que el dolor pasaría, que tenía que calmarse para que fuera más simple.

—¿Paro? —preguntó Harry, deteniéndose con esfuerzo.

Draco no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos para verlo, Harry le acarició una pierna de manera consoladora, subió lentamente hasta su erección, ya no tan excitada como momentos antes, y la acarició con rapidez, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no empujar, hasta que lo sintió relajarse nuevamente, entonces aprovechó y empujó un poco más.

—¡Oh… Dios! —jadeó Draco, no pudiendo reprimirse, mientras sentía su interior ardiendo —, no te detengas —ordenó, viendo en Harry la intensión de detenerse una vez más.

—Draco… no te quiero lastimar —explicó Harry con voz ahogada.

—No lo haces —respondió Draco, apretando un poco los dientes cuando Harry se empujó una vez más, esta vez quedando completamente dentro de él. No podía decir que estaba cómodo o a gusto, pero sabía que el dolor pasaría, sólo tenía que relajarse y trató de concentrarse en eso. Jaló a Harry de los brazos, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a su alcance, y lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior y haciéndolo gimotear más fuerte aún, mientras el dolor y la incomodidad se desplazaban un poco.

—Necesito… —pidió Harry, con voz ahogada, apartándose de Draco.

—Hazlo.

Harry se apoyó con ambas manos contra el colchón, y salió un poco para volver a entrar, atento a los gestos de Draco, animado porque se notaba más relajado, volvió a hacerlo, sintió las piernas de Draco envolverle la cadera y aquello lo hizo intentar una vez más, viendo el cuerpo de Draco, pálido y bañado en sudor, arquearse un poco.

—Harry… —Draco apretó los hombros de Harry, y se arqueó una vez más, entonces sintió una corriente de placer recorrerle la espalda —¡Oh, sí!

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Harry, entrecortadamente, embistiendo una vez más, Draco asintió, soltando otro gemido más y esa confirmación fue suficiente para Harry, que se empujó con más fuerza, saliendo casi por completo de él para volver a entrar.

—Sigue… más… más rápido —jadeó Draco, soltándolo de un hombro y pasando una mano entre ambos cuerpos, sus piernas le dolían por la tensión y su garganta comenzaba a arderle por estar gritando tanto, pero aquello no le importó, mientras llegaba hasta su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo con rudeza, sintiéndose demasiado caliente y ansioso.

—Draco… —Harry se irguió completamente, jalando las piernas de Draco hasta tenerlas sobre su pecho, y empezó a embestir mucho más duro.

—Sí, Harry, así… —gimió Draco, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado y concentrándose en el placer que irradiaba su interior hasta sus huevos y su polla, sin importarle que estuviera medio doblado sobre la cama.

—Tan caliente y apretado —masculló Harry, incapaz de controlar más su cuerpo, empujándose contra él con fuerza, mientras su orgasmo trepaba por su cuerpo y estallaba en su erección, empujó contra él un par de veces más, dejándose ir, hasta que se vació completamente.

—Ah… sí… —Draco se mordía el labio inferior, la sensación de aquel líquido caliente derramándose en su interior, la forma como Harry apretaba sus caderas, lo hicieron arquearse, mientras su miembro se endurecía de manera imposible, listo para lanzar su semilla, pero no estaba preparado para lo que Harry hizo a continuación:

Harry lo soltó y salió de él con rapidez, mientras se lanzaba hacia delante y tomaba el miembro de Draco con su boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, saboreando aquel líquido caliente y amargo.

—¡Harry! ¡Merlín… Harry! —gritó Draco, incapaz ya de controlarse, la boca caliente de Harry siguió succionando hasta que ya no hubo nada más que tomar, y sólo entonces lo abandonó, subiendo con su caliente lengua por su abdomen, lamiendo los rastros de su semen que no había podido tomar en su boca, hasta su pecho, en donde finalmente se detuvo, dejando descansar su cabeza allí.

—Salazar bendito —exhaló Draco, apretando a Harry contra él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí te gustó?

—¡Tonto! —Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza —. Ha estado genial…

—Gracias —masculló Harry, dando un beso más en el pecho, no queriendo moverse.

Draco soltó otra pequeña carcajada, y acarició con sus dedos el cabello de Harry.

—Creo que el agradecimiento es mutuo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia Draco, luego de reír por su comentario.

—Sí… —Draco sonrió tímidamente empezando a sentirse un poco más húmedo allí abajo.

Harry se levantó un poco más y le dio un beso en los labios, Draco sintió su propio sabor y le mordió el labio inferior, antes de dejarlo ir.

En cuanto se acomodaron uno junto al otro, Draco hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, le temblaban tanto las piernas que sabía que no sería capaz de levantarse hasta el baño a tomar una ducha, y tampoco pensó en las pociones que debía tomar, simplemente suspiró satisfecho y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Harry, disfrutando de su calor y lo bien que se sentía.

—¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo? —preguntó en un susurro Harry, acariciando el corto cabello de Draco.

—¿Eh…?

—Dijiste que no habías dejado que nadie…

—Y tú dijiste que debería intentarlo…

—¿No lo hiciste por…?

—No empieces a llenar tu cabeza de fantasmas, Potter —atajó Draco, moviéndose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara —, espera a que me recupere y verás lo que yo te puedo hacer —agregó, empujando un poco sus caderas contra las de Harry.

—Oh… —gimió Harry —¿En serio?

—En serio —afirmó Draco.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso más en los labios, antes de que ambos se dejaran caer nuevamente.

—No sabes cuánto te amo —susurró Harry, cuando vio que Draco ya estaba completamente dormido, y contento y relajado, cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir también.

***O*O*O***

Se despertó en la madrugada, por un movimiento a su alrededor, instintivamente movió un brazo para tocar a Draco y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo allí, abrió los ojos asustado y tomó de la mesa de noche sus gafas, se las puso mientras buscaba con la mirada en la oscuridad, hasta que lo encontró, estaba de pie, al otro extremo de la habitación, con una mirada extraña, observándolo.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—No te muevas —dijo Draco rápidamente, levantando las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Harry se quedó de pie al costado de la cama, mirando alrededor, por si es que había algo que no hubiera notado.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Draco, arrugando un poco el ceño, se había despertado un momento antes, desnudo junto a ese extraño y el dolor en su culo le podía revelar qué era lo que había pasado antes, aunque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí.

—De que… —Harry negó con la cabeza y trató de avanzar hasta él, pero el grito de Draco lo detuvo:

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Draco, cada vez más preocupado, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

—Draco, esto no es gracioso…

—¿Draco? —qué extraño nombre, pensó Draco.

—Ese es tu nombre —explicó Harry, con lentitud, Draco se había puesto sus pantalones y parecía tener frío por la forma como temblaba, aunque su voz sonaba amenazante.

—No, no lo es.

Harry inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, no sabiendo qué decir ante eso.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y lamentando no haber encontrado una camiseta con la cual abrigarse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?

Draco boqueó un par de veces, descubriéndose incapaz de responder a esa simple pregunta.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Ven —llamó Harry —métete en la cama y abrígate.

—Oh, no, claro que no —negó Draco rápidamente, mirando hacia la cama y luego hacia Harry —Dime primero quién eres y qué haces aquí.

—¿De verdad crees que no te llamas Draco?

—No sé quién es Draco o quién eres tú o qué… —Draco se detuvo, un dolor agudo en su sien derecha lo hizo apretar los ojos, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Harry rápidamente, obviando las amenazas de Draco, se acercó a él, pero el chico, en cuanto notó el movimiento, se apartó un par de pasos, hasta dar contra la pared.

—No. —Draco apretó más fuerte su mano contra la cabeza, rogando para que el dolor terminara de una vez por todas.

—Tranquilo… está bien, sólo es un dolor de cabeza —consoló Harry, sin acercarse más a él.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Draco, dejando caer la cabeza contra la fría pared —. ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Pasará pronto —prometió Harry, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Draco quiso volver a preguntar quién era ese chico, y también preguntar qué estaba pasando allí, pero el dolor era tan intenso que hacía sus oídos zumbar y sus piernas temblar, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se dejó caer de rodillas hacia el piso, rápidamente sintió las manos de ese chico sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo.

—Draco —llamó Harry, tratando de verlo a los ojos.

—No me llamo… —Draco parpadeó un par de veces, las paredes parecían hechas de gelatina moviéndose y temblando a su alrededor —. Carajo… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…? —su lengua parecía de caucho y estaba seguro de que no se le entendía nada.

—Ven, vamos, trata de ponerte en pie —pidió Harry jalándolo un poco.

—Oh… —Draco exhaló profundamente, las paredes parecían acercarse más y más, llenar todo de blancura y entonces… entonces simplemente todo el sonido y el movimiento cesó, las luces se apagaron y no supo más.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry, en cuanto se dio cuenta que Draco había quedado inconsciente, como pudo lo jaló hasta la cama y lo dejó allí, buscando por todos lados la varita de Draco, se sorprendió al haberla encontrado en la mesa de noche, del lado en que Draco dormía. _¿Por qué no la habrá tomado?,_ se preguntó por un instante, antes de dedicarse a examinar a Draco: primero puso su mano en la frente, estaba ligeramente caliente, quizá estaba haciendo algo de fiebre, bajo hacia el cuello, sus latidos eran acelerados, y su respiración también. Suspiró profundamente y agitó la varita sobre su cuerpo, pronunciando un ennervate_, _pero nada sucedió.

—Draco… —volvió a llamar, antes de agitar la varita una vez más, está vez usando un hechizo diferente, nada pasó. Se frotó el rostro con las manos y trató de aclarar su mente, debía actuar de manera racional, no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Hizo un par de giros con la varita y entonces apareció sobre el cuerpo de Draco un gran grupo de números, indicándole la temperatura, las pulsaciones y la presión, tal como había pensado, Draco tenía fiebre y aparentemente ésta iba en aumento.

Corrió al baño y trajo algunas toallas húmedas, puso una sobre la frente de Draco y se sentó a su lado en la cama, revisando los datos que el hechizo le daba. Lamentaba no tener a mano ninguna poción para la fiebre ni nada que lo hiciera reaccionar.

—Vamos, Draco, aún no, por favor… no ahora, no me dejes ahora —jadeó, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada más que velar su sueño y tratar de bajarle la temperatura con aquellas compresas.

***O*O*O***

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos ya había amanecido, una débil luz entraba por la ventana, dándole directamente al rostro. Se giró un poco, notando que tenía sobre él un grupo de números y luces, y que tenía puesto un pantalón vaquero, a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre el pecho, estaba Harry, abrigado por un suéter oscuro y unos pantalones de pijama, tenía su varita en una de las manos y los lentes ladeados.

Se sentó con lentitud, sintiéndose algo débil, aunque agradeció no tener náuseas, mientras meditaba sobre lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se habría puesto enfermo durante la madrugada?

Harry se despertó por el movimiento en el colchón y se acomodó las gafas, mientras miraba cautelosamente hacia Draco, que parecía aún confundido.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, acomodándose un poco más hacia atrás, sintió unas punzadas de dolor, que le hicieron recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Harry se puso en pie, mirando hacia los indicadores, la temperatura, así como la presión y el pulso parecían normales.

—Por supuesto que sé tu nombre, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Harry agitó la varita y los hechizos desaparecieron, suspiró profundamente y luego dejó la varita en un lado de la cama, mientras se acercaba a Draco, que parecía contrariado.

—¿Qué tendría que recordar?

Y entonces Harry le relató lo que había pasado en la madrugada, cuando se había despertado y lo había encontrado despierto, sin saber quién era o qué hacía allí.

—Ah… tuve un ataque de amnesia —razonó Draco, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Harry se acomodara a su lado.

—¿Los has tenido antes?

—Sólo una vez, creo… aunque duró muy poco, recordé todo rápidamente, ahora al parecer no recuerdo nada… —Draco frunció el ceño un poco —. Lamento haberte asustado.

—Es extraño… que tengas ataques de amnesia, creo que ni siquiera recordabas que eras un mago, porque no tomaste la varita de la mesa de noche.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó abrazar por Harry, que apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Supongo que debe ser un síntoma de… ya sabes.

—Es extraño —repitió Harry, ahogando un bostezo.

—No quise que estuvieras durmiendo mal toda la noche —suspiró Draco, indicándole a Harry que se tendiera en la cama.

—Eso no es un problema, sí lo es que tengas cuadros de amnesia.

—Vamos, no lo pienses tanto, duerme un poco, te hará bien, luces fatal —masculló Draco, acomodándose a su lado y quitándole las gafas.

—Eso no fue un halago.

Draco se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Gracias por cuidarme —murmuró, antes de cerrar los ojos, se sentía algo cansado y pese a que no le gustaba que la gente tuviera pena de él, no se sintió ofendido de que Harry hubiera estado al pendiente de él, sino todo lo contrario.

Harry no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, tranquilo al saber que Draco estaba nuevamente con él, que el cuadro de amnesia y fiebres había terminado, al menos por el momento.

***O*O*O***

Lamentablemente no pudieron dormir cuanto hubieran deseado, pues una hora después Marshall los fue a buscar, para que pudieran desayunar y partir nuevamente.

Luego de pedirle a Marshall que los esperara en el vestíbulo, ambos se pusieron de pie, bostezando cansados, y se metieron a la ducha, donde compartieron una rápida paja, en medio de besos y mordidas ansiosas, para luego recoger todas sus cosas.

Se encontraron con sus amigos en el vestíbulo, Tobby corrió hasta ellos contento, agitando la cola y ladrando un poco.

—Hey, amigo —saludó Harry, poniéndose de rodillas para acariciar a Tobby, que trató de darle de lengüetazos mientras Draco y Marshall pagaban sus cuentas.

—¿Querrías manejar tú? —preguntó Draco, cargando su maletín de viaje.

—¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

—No, sólo agotado —mintió Draco, que sentía ya los inicios de una jaqueca, sin contar que aún se sentía algo adolorido por la actividad anterior.

—¿Seguro que no…?

—Potter —siseó Draco, en tono de advertencia.

—Ya, lo siento, no me molesta conducir.

—Genial.

Marshall y Edgard parecieron algo incómodos al inicio, cuando se sentaron a cada lado de Tobby, Harry puso una emisora de música de rock, a bajo volumen y arrancó, observando de reojo a Draco, que se había acomodado sobre el asiento del copiloto, acurrucándose un poco.

El viaje no tardó más de una hora, primero buscaron un hospedaje que admitiera perros, encontraron un refugio: Refugi de Perafita.

Marshall y Edgard fueron inmediatamente a visitar a Elías, mientras ellos aprovechaban para planificar qué hacer ahora con el par de días que tenían que permanecer allí.

Harry y Draco pasearon por la ciudad, conversando tranquilamente, junto a Tobby, que parecía contento, pese a que ya estaba haciendo mucho más frío. Marshall y Edgard se les unieron en la tarde, comentándoles que el estado de Elías era mejor ahora y que al día siguiente podrían partir hacia Francia, para tomar un vuelo.

Tomaron el tour del Museo abierto de geología. Roques al carrer (Rocas en la calle), y se pasaron la tarde entera contemplando el jardín de rocas por el parque central, tomaron muchas fotografías, y acordaron al día siguiente visitar La Anilla verde, cuando volvieron a su habitación ya era bastante tarde, pero Harry, que se había dedicado a observar a Draco todo el tiempo, se sintió aliviado de no encontrar mayores daños en él.

Habían conseguido alquilar dos habitaciones continuas, que se comunicaban por una puerta, la mujer de recepción les explicó que era el tipo de habitación para una familia, y aunque le extrañó un poco que Draco escogiera esa habitación, no puso mayores reparos en alquilárselas. Marshall y Edgard dormían en el piso de abajo, habían alquilado una habitación doble, y luego de la cena, declararon que se irían en busca de bares y fiesta. Draco y Harry rechazaron amablemente el ofrecimiento, alegando que estaban agotados. Los chicos los miraron divertidos, pero no los fastidiaron respecto a ello.

Draco, que había estado sintiéndose mejor durante la tarde, miraba de reojo a Harry a cada instante, mientras subían los cuatro pisos hacia su habitación, con Tobby siguiéndolos silenciosamente, deseando ya estar allí para poder besarlo y abrazarlo de la manera que tanto ansiaba.

Acomodaron las mantas sobre las cuales Tobby disfrutaba dormir, a un lado de la primera habitación, dejaron la televisión encendida a bajo volumen para que el perro no se sintiera solo, y se metieron a la segunda habitación, donde una cama de dos plazas los esperaba.

—Debo ir al baño —explicó Draco, recordando las pociones y que mejor era tomarlas ahora, no sabía si el cuadro de amnesia de la noche anterior se debía a haberlas dejado de lado, pero no quería arriesgarse.

—Ajá —asintió Harry, mientras se desprendía de su abrigo, luego siguió con la sudadera y los pantalones, cuando Draco volvió a la habitación, Harry se había deshecho de toda su ropa.

Draco se quedó quieto por un instante, observando el cuerpo de Harry, su garganta se secó y su deseo, aquel que había estado conteniendo durante toda la tarde se hizo más patente.

—Entonces… ya que te sientes mejor, ¿cumplirás con tu promesa de anoche? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca, mientras extendía los brazos y se daba una vuelta completa. Se extrañaba de su propio comportamiento, no que fuera un mojigato, pero aquella ansiedad por estar con Draco, por pertenécele y que le perteneciera, lo empujaba a ese tipo de insinuaciones.

—Oh… sí, claro que sí —respondió Draco, sacándose el suéter que usaba y caminando hacia él —, ya verás que sí —continuó, antes de tomarlo de las caderas para pegarlo a su cuerpo y darle un profundo beso.

***O*O*O***

Gracias a todos por leer…

Zafy


	19. 18

_Hola a todos… ¿qué tal su inicio de semana? Espero que bien, con muchos ánimos, que aún falta mucho para el ansiado descanso del fin de semana. Sí, que mala soy al ya pensar en el fin de semana que viene cuando recién es lunes, pero de verdad que ya quisiera que fuera sábado de nuevo._

_Ahora no los entretengo mucho más, los dejo leer…_

_

* * *

_

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**

* * *

**

Cuando enrumbaron a Francia ya era la tercera semana de diciembre, y el invierno estaba llegando con toda su fuerza. Antes de partir, Draco había cambiado su auto deportivo por una camioneta todo terreno: Terios color acero, de segunda mano, pero bastante bien cuidada y que además le parecía más cómoda para el grupo, para poder moverse por lo que les quedaba de viaje y también para heredársela a Harry, pues era menos llamativa como para que la usara en Inglaterra, aunque claro, eso no se lo mencionó.

Dejaron a Marshall, Edgard y Elías en Marsella, donde tomarían un vuelo para volver a casa, intercambiaron direcciones, teléfonos y correos electrónicos; Draco se maravilló al descubrir que Edgard era un experto en el tema informático y la última noche, antes de separarse, pasó varias horas conversando con él respecto a ese rubro que se le hacía tan desconocido.

Harry se dedicaba a vigilar a Draco, a observar cada una de sus reacciones, en parte porque quería comprender todos esos síntomas que se le hacían extraños, y por otro lado porque quería memorizar su imagen, cada uno de sus gestos y costumbres, sin atreverse a pensar que en poco tiempo no lo vería más. No había podido aún hacerse del libro de medicina que estaba buscando, pero no perdía las esperanzas de conseguirlo pronto.

Ambos trataban de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, ninguno admitía que la razón era que pronto las cosas acabarían, pero era un tema que los dos tenían presente siempre. En las noches, mientras se amaban con fiereza y pasión, o en los paseos que daban, relatándose su vida, sus gustos y sus experiencias, cada minuto era valioso y ambos lo entendían.

Aquella noche, en el hotel de Mónaco, Harry no podía dormir, estaba a un lado de la habitación, sentado sobre la alfombra, observando a Draco dormir apaciblemente, mientras fumaba un cigarro y revisaba su cuaderno nuevamente; anotaba rigurosamente cada vez que Draco se sentía mal, los síntomas que éste le dejaba saber y sus propias ideas, y sabía que ese tipo de enfermedad era algo que no había estudiado a profundidad, pero aún así había algo que lo hacía dudar, aunque no sabía en realidad qué.

Suspiró profundamente y movió el cuello de un lado al otro, Draco se movió un poco en la cama y los cobertores cayeron, revelando su pálido y desnudo cuerpo; Harry rememoró la forma en que, unas horas antes, ambos habían saltado a la cama, llenos de deseo y entusiasmo y acarició con lentitud la parte interna de su codo, donde tenía una mordida algo notoria, la sensación de pequeño dolor lo hizo sonreír, era un recordatorio de Draco, de que habían hecho el amor poco antes. Apagó el cigarro con un poco de fuerza, recordando ya no lo bueno de todo eso, sino lo malo, lo cruel y lo desagradable, mientras se ponía en pie y se apresuraba a abrigarlo, se repitió una vez más que no debía mostrarse triste, Draco sufriría si es que viera ese dolor en él, no era justo plagar sus últimas semanas de vida con eso.

—Oye… —Draco bostezó y sujetó un poco más el cobertor, empezando a tener frío, parpadeó extrañado al encontrar a Harry junto a la cama.

—Despertaste —murmuró Harry, dándole la vuelta a la cama para meterse en ella.

—Traes mucha ropa —señaló Draco, haciendo una gesto hacia los pantalones de pijama de Harry.

—¿Qué acaso nunca te cansas? —bromeó Harry, desprendiéndose de los pantalones de todas maneras y metiéndose en la cama.

_De ti, nunca, _pensó Draco, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, simplemente lo jaló un poco y lo besó, queriendo expresar de esa manera sus ideas.

Cuando se separaron, Harry sonreía, y se enroscaron rápidamente, abrigándose todo lo posible con los cobertores y el calor de sus cuerpos. Fuera ya había empezado a caer la primera nevada.

—Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina —suspiró Draco, con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé, no puedo creer que todo pase tan rápido —asintió Harry, hablando en voz baja también.

—Quiero que lleguemos a Italia antes de Navidad.

—Estamos muy cerca de Italia, ¿qué parte exactamente?

—No lo sé… ¿Has escuchado hablar de Verona?

—Ajá… En algún lado.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Te compraré otro libro, quizá podamos ir mañana a la librería antes de partir.

—Genial, tengo ganas de buscar algún libro también.

—Claro… el libro que quieras —Draco sentía su cuerpo cada vez más ligero, y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Harry lo reconfortaba, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Harry estaba últimamente desarrollando un serio caso de insomnio, aunque no sentía la necesidad de tomar ninguna poción para dormir, simplemente llenaba sus madrugadas observando a Draco, como si se tratara de su más valioso tesoro y tuviera miedo de que alguien se lo quitara.

***O*O*O***

A la mañana siguiente fueron, junto a Tobby, hasta La Condamina, paseando sobre las terrazas que daban al mar, y tomando algunas fotografías, entraron a varias librerías, hasta que Draco pudo conseguir una donde habían libros en inglés, le compró a Harry Romeo y Julieta y se lo regaló, para que se entretuviera leyendo aquellas noches en que no podía dormir. Entonces descubrió que Harry quería comprar algo más.

—No necesitas ese libro —reprochó Draco rápidamente, quitándoselo de las manos, era un libro enorme de medicina, dedicado a los diferentes tipos de cáncer.

—Por supuesto que sí —rebatió Harry, arrebatándoselo para pagarlo con el poco de dinero que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Potter —siseó Draco.

—No —negó Harry rápidamente —, necesito saber, entender cosas, el que tú te niegues a ir a un medimago para que te examine no quiere decir que yo no pueda investigar.

El encargado de la tienda, un anciano con el cabello completamente blanco y unos lentes muy gruesos los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Draco quiso seguir protestando, pero desistió, reconociendo en Harry una terquedad que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y finalmente pagó el libro con su dinero, advirtiéndole que si quería dar por zanjada la discusión lo dejara pagar a él.

Ahora el que conducía era Harry, otro de los síntomas que había notado en Draco era la excesiva cantidad de sueño y debilidad que le seguían a esas siestas, recordaba que ya antes de estar juntos había notado eso, pero ahora que observaba todo desde otra perspectiva, no dejaba de darle vueltas a cada cosa que anotaba en su cuaderno.

Salieron de Mónaco casi al anochecer, luego de pasear por el boulevard costero Alberto I, donde visitaron el Museo Oceanográfico, en el cual pasaron casi toda la tarde, maravillados por las raras especies de flora y fauna marina; y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a Milán, estaban a tres días de navidad y las calles estaban rebosantes de adornos y decoraciones alegóricas, la mayoría de hoteles estaban llenos y finalmente, contrario a la costumbre que tenían últimamente, tuvieron que hospedarse en uno muy fino: El Hotel Spadari al Duomo, tuvieron suerte, pues alguien había cancelado una reservación y por una suma que a Harry le pareció excesiva, alquilaron el penthouse.

Llegaron cuando era bastante tarde, así que luego de registrarse, partieron en busca de un lugar donde comer, todas las calles y restaurantes estaban llenos, así que decidieron volver al hotel y pagar por comida en la habitación. Aquello fue divertido, ambos se sentaron delante del enorme televisor a ver una película: Mouling Rouge, comentando cuando habían ido a ver el espectáculo unas semanas antes, mientras comían, Tobby estaba acomodado en una de las esquinas y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

Cuando la película terminó ambos decidieron que era mejor darse un baño y se metieron a la enorme tina, relajándose con el agua caliente y el agradable olor del jabón, Draco estaba apoyado contra uno de los lados, mientras Harry estaba de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas, Draco aprovechaba para acariciar sus hombros y sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces normalmente en navidad? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado completamente contra Draco, cavilando en la posibilidad de quedarse allí por muchas horas.

—Oh, la navidad nunca es agradable, está llena de fiestas, listas interminables de regalos y luego notas de agradecimiento… —Draco suspiró —, escribo notas de agradecimiento desde que tengo uso de razón… casi siempre dicen lo mismo.

—Debe ser divertido, tantas fiestas, digo.

—No tanto… —Draco arrugó la nariz un poco —. ¿Te acuerdas de Blaise?

—¿Zabini?

—Ese mismo, nunca ha seguido el protocolo, le gusta darle la contra a la sociedad… en fin, hace tres años, cuando todavía estaba en New York, me acompañó durante la navidad, logré engañar a mis padres, aduciendo que tenía aún mucho que estudiar y que hacer ese viaje sólo me quitaría tiempo, y ellos aceptaron. Ese año la pasé muy bien, pues ambos compramos una gran cena y bebimos, conversando tranquilamente hasta el amanecer… A veces quisiera haberle hecho caso, ¿sabes?

—¿Caso en qué?

—Él fue la noche antes de mi boda, a pedirme que no me casara, que no me ciñera a lo que todos esperaban de mí, que en su lugar hiciera lo que a mí se me diera la gana…

—Es un buen consejo, creo… ¿Te gustaba él, cierto? —preguntó queriendo parecer desinteresado.

—¿Blaise? —Draco se encogió de hombros, dudando entre confesarle a Harry lo que había pasado con su amigo.

—Oh… Te acostaste con él —afirmó Harry, la languidez por el baño desapareció, dejando en su lugar una sensación de celos.

—¿Cómo…?

Harry se giró rápidamente y arqueó una ceja, de tal manera que Draco sabía que no podría mentir.

—¿Por qué importa eso ahora?

—No importa —negó Harry rápidamente, dándole un beso en los labios —, solo preguntaba, es curiosidad… supongo que se gustaban un poco, para pasar la navidad solos y por lo que te dijo antes de tu boda, casi imaginé que te pedía que no te casaras para que no te apartaras de él.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero no supo qué decir, ¿acaso su amigo de verdad había tenido esa intención?

—Vamos, no me dirás que no lo pensaste nunca —continuó Harry, observándolo con detenimiento.

—No, yo no… ¿en verdad lo crees?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros Harry —, no me sé la historia completa ni nada de eso…

—Oh… —Draco se sintió incómodo de pronto, dándole vueltas a lo que Harry le había dicho.

—Creo que debemos ir a la cama —dijo entonces Harry, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos y poniéndose en pie delante de él, su cuerpo aún tenía un poco de espuma y sonrió maliciosamente al notar la mirada de Draco en él.

—Pues, sí, ya es hora —afirmó Draco, sin dejar de apreciar el cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Me sigues? —preguntó Harry, saliendo de la bañera y sin buscar alguna toalla o nada con que cubrirse, caminó lentamente, contoneándose un poco y sabiéndose observado, hasta la habitación.

Draco jadeó ligeramente, ante la imagen del cuerpo de Harry y se puso en pie con tanta rapidez que salpicó agua en el piso, pero eso no le importó, sólo el seguir a Harry y besarlo, morderlo y hacerlo suyo una vez más.

***O*O*O***

El día siguiente no fue muy agradable, pues Draco despertó sintiéndose enfermo y, según Harry, que pese a los reproches de Draco, lo examinó, con algo de fiebre. Harry se hizo con algunas medicinas muggles que aseguró funcionarían, y ambos pasaron todo el día en el hotel, Harry leyendo y vigilando a Draco y éste último, durmiendo, hasta el anochecer, cuando declaró sentirse ya completamente recuperado.

—Quizá sea mejor partir mañana —comentó Harry, ambos estaban sentados delante de la chimenea, usando una mesa ratona para comer mientras Tobby comía a uno de los lados, las ventanas estaban cerradas pero habían dejado las cortinas abiertas, para poder ver la nieve caer, según los encargados del hotel cada vez eran menos las veces que nevaba.

—Con este clima es mejor no salir —aceptó Draco, mientras daba cuenta ya del postre.

—Terminé con el libro —dijo Harry, sacando de uno de los lados el libro de Romeo y Julieta y entregándoselo a Draco.

—Oh… ¿Tan rápido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te diré que es muy trágico.

—Lo sé, lo leí hace muchos años.

—Me gustó, pero le tengo bronca al Fray Lorenzo

Draco soltó una carcajada, mientras hojeaba el libro.

—Yo también le tengo rabia, mira que pienso que por su culpa todo acabó mal al final.

Harry negó con la cabeza y, mientras Draco seguía pasando las hojas del libro, se mordió el labio, cavilando sobre el siguiente comentario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, dejando el libro a un lado.

—También leí el libro de medicina.

— Ah… —Draco frunció el ceño y de pronto pareció mucho más interesado en su pastel de hojaldre.

—Y hay cosas que no entiendo…

—Ajá…

—Necesito ver un libro mágico, porque hay síntomas que no me cuadran mucho..., como la pérdida de dominio de magia y todo eso.

—Estamos lejos de algún punto mágico, y como sea —suspiró Draco —, si te pido que dejes el tema, ¿lo harás?

—Pero, Draco…

—No, escucha, es suficiente con saber que voy a… que moriré, que estoy enfermo, no quiero pensar más de lo necesario en eso; hoy hemos perdido todo un día por sentirme mal, tendremos suerte si mañana encontramos un lugar dónde quedarnos en Verona, y realmente, pero realmente, estoy harto de pensar en el cáncer y lo que sucede o no en mi cuerpo.

—No hemos perdido un día —masculló Harry, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el reproche de Draco.

—Y hay algo más; quiero terminar con el enlace —continuó Draco, pasando por alto el comentario de Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, mi magia está descontrolada, últimamente me es difícil crear algunos hechizos y creo que… —Draco suspiró y se movió hasta estar completamente cara a cara con Harry —. El objetivo del hechizo era vigilarte, una vez, hace mucho, te dije que terminaría con el hechizo cuando estuviera seguro de que no caerías nuevamente, cuando pudiera confiar en ti, y ahora es así, creo firmemente en ti, y no necesitamos más este hechizo.

—¿Y lo harás ahora?

—Es lo mejor.

—Yo…

—No lo necesitamos, en serio.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, tomando la mano de Draco y sabiendo que no lo convencería de lo contrario.

Draco le sonrió y atrajo su varita, cerró los ojos un instante, recordando las palabras del medimago Marton, últimamente le costaba mucho trabajo recordar algunas cosas, y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de cómo realizar el hechizo, comenzó.

***O*O*O***

Draco abrió los ojos, sabiéndose solo en la cama, se sentó con lentitud y escuchó un sonido a la izquierda, no fue difícil ubicar a Harry, sentado sobre la alfombra y junto a la ventana, con la varita siendo usada de linterna y leyendo aquel libro de medicina.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, más bien solo —respondió Draco, apartando los cobertores.

—No quise despertarte… no podía dormir.

—Sí, he notado eso en ti últimamente, ¿por qué no puedes dormir? Pensé que habrías quedado suficientemente cansado después de lo de hace un rato.

Harry no le quiso decir que no podía dormir porque temía por él, y en su lugar sonrió un poco y se puso en pie, apagando la varita y dejando la habitación a oscuras.

—Me meteré ahora a la cama —aceptó, caminando hasta la mesa de noche y encendiendo una de las lámparas.

—Eso me agrada más —murmuró Draco, jalándolo de una mano para llevarlo a la cama.

Harry se dejó llevar y recostar sobre la cama, antes de que pudiera jalar los cobertores, Draco estaba sobre él, besándolo con lentitud; como siempre ocurría, se apoderó de él el deseo y la ansiedad, la necesidad de amarlo antes de que todo terminara, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Draco, para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras su lengua trataba de obtener el control.

Draco jadeó, sorprendido, al sentir completamente el cuerpo de Harry en contacto con el suyo, y luego de un instante se apartó, apoyando las manos en el colchón para poder verlo a la cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente. Con lentitud estiró una mano y le quitó las gafas, había descubierto que le gustaba más ver sus ojos de esa manera, mucho más brillantes que escondidos tras los anteojos.

—Draco —suspiró Harry, levantando el rostro lo suficiente para insinuarle que quería seguir siendo besado, pero no recibió un beso en los labios, sino en la frente.

—Despacio —susurró Draco, dejando un camino de besos desde la frente hasta la mejilla y terminando con un muy insuficiente beso en los labios, antes de abrir las piernas y acomodarse a horcajadas sobre Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy lo haremos despacio —repitió Draco, inclinándose para besar lentamente el cuello de Harry, sintiendo su piel estremecerse y la fuerza de sus manos apretándole los brazos.

—¿Despacio? —masculló Harry, sin entenderlo aún.

—Tenemos toda la noche, no tenemos que correr, siempre estamos corriendo, hoy quiero hacerlo diferente —continuó explicando Draco, metiendo sus manos dentro de la sudadera de Harry y acariciando la piel caliente.

—Oh… —Harry se arqueó un poco por la sensación de aquellos dedos sobre sus tetillas —¿es acaso una queja?

Draco soltó una pequeña risita y levantó la sudadera un poco más, instando a Harry a sentarse un poco para quitársela.

—Por supuesto que no, tonto.

—Me sonó a… —Harry se interrumpió cuando la cálida lengua de Draco comenzó a bajar por su pecho, con lentitud, lamiendo cada porción de piel, hasta detenerse sobre una de las tetillas.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí manera esta vez —susurró Draco, soplando sobre la piel húmeda y siendo recompensado con otro gemido más. No que se quejara de sus faenas amorosas con Harry, pero ciertamente ambos siempre estaban ansiosos y de alguna manera desesperados, y entendía perfectamente la razón: los síntomas iban cada vez peor y el tiempo se les estaba agotando, pero eso no quería decir que no se tomaran su tiempo para conocerse más a fondo; tenía deseos de recorrer el cuerpo de Harry por completo, de llevarse con él el sabor, el aroma y la textura de su piel, de memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Harry se dejó hacer, sintiendo los labios de Draco succionar una de sus tetillas, para luego morderla ligeramente y cambiarse al otro lado, imitando el tratamiento. La lengua de Draco recorrió su abdomen y se presionó contra su ombligo, lo mordisqueó y jugueteó un poco más, antes de descender, dejando una fila de besos hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, contrario a lo esperado, no avanzó más, en cambio subió nuevamente, besando sus hombros y sus brazos, mordisqueando sus muñecas y acariciándolo con un cariño que casi se sentía como veneración. Le bajó los pantalones con inusitada calma, recorriendo con sus labios sus piernas y sus caderas, acariciándolo apenas un par de veces sobre su necesitada erección, antes de bajar hasta los pies, donde besó y mordisqueó cada uno de sus dedos, mientras con sus uñas arañaba suavemente sus piernas.

—Voltea —pidió Draco con voz ronca, cuando terminó de besar el último de los dedos del pie de Harry, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio.

Harry, envuelto en una sensación absoluta de placer y deseo, era incapaz de decir nada, cada vez que abría la boca solo gemidos y lloriqueos escapaban de su garganta. Se giró con lentitud, dejó que Draco le acomodara una almohada bajo el abdomen, de tal manera que su erección, ansiosa y caliente, no fuera aplastada, y separó un poco más las piernas. Sintió a Draco gatear hacia él y luego esa lengua y esos labios, que estaban despertando en él sensaciones que ni siquiera conocía, empezaron recorriendo su nuca, provocándole más estremecimientos de placer. Apretó las sábanas con las manos y pidió ansioso que Draco lo tomara de una vez, que estaba mucho más que listo; pero Draco no le hizo caso, y continuó besando y mordiendo su espalda, recorriendo con la punta de su lengua la cicatriz que cruzaba toda su espalda, descubriendo sitios que hacían soltar carcajadas a Harry y otros que lo hacían retorcerse y jadear, mordió con más fuerza el final de la espalda, sintiendo su propia erección apretarse dolorosamente dentro de los pantalones, pero no se apresuró y siguió bajando, lamiendo y besando cada una de las nalgas y bajando más aún, por las piernas y la parte interna de las rodillas. Sus uñas recorrieron las pantorrillas y Harry se arqueó de una manera que le pareció deliciosa y encantadora, y no soportándolo más, separó sus nalgas con ambas manos, mientras sus labios subían por la parte interna de sus muslos, instándolo a abrir más aún las piernas.

Harry levantó más las caderas y gimió, completamente perdido entre las sensaciones de placer que Draco le brindaba, mientras esa lengua iba humedeciendo su entrada, empujando y besando. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, en el limbo del placer, empujando sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, para darle el encuentro a esa pecaminosa boca y a la almohada, que frotaba su erección de manera aliviadora, hasta que sintió a Draco moverse a sus espaldas y un instante después era penetrado con lentitud.

—Mmm… Draco… —jadeó, acomodando sus caderas un poco más arriba y girando el rostro para intentar verlo.

—Harry… mi Harry —suspiró Draco, inclinándose hacia delante y empezando a besarle la espalda, antes de comenzar a entrar y salir lentamente, sentía el interior de Harry apretándolo y soltándolo mientras una sarta de palabras entrecortadas escapaban de los labios de su amante.

De pronto la necesidad de mayor velocidad, de mayor fuerza, se apoderó de Harry, que empujó más las caderas hacia arriba, Draco entendiendo su necesidad, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo jaló hasta tenerlo de rodillas, empezando a moverse con mayor ímpetu, pero Draco quería más, quería verlo, seguir besándolo y acariciándolo, y se apartó de él con rapidez.

—No… no te pares —pidió Harry con un gemido ahogado, pero no pudo replicar más, pues antes de darse cuenta, era girado contra la cama, quedando de espaldas.

—Me gusta verte —explicó Draco, acalorado, mientras le separaba las piernas y se introducía en él nuevamente.

Harry se arqueó y levantó las piernas un poco más, hasta rodearle las caderas y poder jalarlo hasta él. Se fundieron en un beso descuidado, mientras sus cuerpos se agitaban el uno contra el otro en la búsqueda desesperada de la culminación.

Draco estaba apoyado con una mano en el colchón mientras que con la otra acariciaba a Harry con rapidez, percibiendo su húmeda polla endurecerse más a cada instante, hasta que sintió una mordida particularmente fuerte en su labio inferior, las uñas de Harry se clavaron sobre su espalda y como si eso fuera un detonante, se corrió ruidosamente, consciente de que Harry también estaba corriéndose en su mano y arqueándose de manera increíble.

Se dejó caer sobre él, mientras Harry dejaba caer sus piernas y continuaron besándose por un rato más, agitados por el orgasmo y la increíble sensación de placer, hasta que se apartaron a la vez, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose.

—Te amo, Harry —dijo entonces Draco, dejando ir por fin las palabras que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Harry lo miró con asombro por un instante, antes de tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarlo con lentitud.

—Yo también te amo —respondió con una sonrisa apretada, en cuanto se separaron.

***O*O*O***

Efectivamente, Harry no se despertó por el resto de la noche y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, ya era muy entrada la mañana.

Draco se sentía de mejor ánimo, así que salieron a tomar desayuno al centro, junto a Tobby, y luego de recorrer la ciudad un poco más, partieron hacia Verona.

Harry tenía sobre las piernas el mapa que había trazado con la ruta que tomaría, y había puesto una música suave, de una emisora italiana, a la que no le entendía nada, mientras avanzaban por la carretera, estaba cayendo aguanieve, por lo que iba a una velocidad relativamente lenta, con los limpiaparabrisas funcionando. Tobby se había acomodado en el asiento trasero, demostrando que disfrutaba más el espacio que había en la camioneta, y miraba por la ventana con las orejas caídas; Draco estaba dormitando en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando recién partieron, Draco pareció querer permanecer despierto y hacerle la conversación a Harry, pero luego de media hora el cansancio pudo con él. Harry se detuvo a un lado de la carretera por un instante y de la parte de atrás, donde tenían un maletín de mano, sacó una manta, para cubrir a Draco, que pese a usar el abrigo y usar la calefacción de la camioneta, parecía tener frío. Harry le tocó la frente y las mejillas, depositó un beso en sus labios y lo cubrió hasta el cuello, preocupado por la falta de respuesta de Draco. Pidiendo que realmente sólo se tratara de otra de esas siestas interminables que el chico estaba acostumbrándose a tomar, continuó con el camino, tarareando algunas de las canciones del radio, hasta que perdió la señal y pudo ver el peaje que le indicaba que habían llegado a Verona.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al poder hacer todo el trámite solo, pese al rudimentario inglés del encargado, que sólo le puso trabas preguntándole porque Draco parecía inconsciente; Harry le explicó que había pescado un terrible resfriado y finalmente el hombre los dejó pasar.

El aguanieve seguía cayendo, los autos en la carretera iban y venían con las luces encendidas y a velocidad extremadamente lenta, encontró otra emisora con música más alegre, aunque seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada. Miraba de reojo a Draco y a Tobby por el espejo retrovisor, tratando de mantenerse concentrado en el camino y en el mapa, sería demasiado vergonzoso perderse; Draco, que había conducido casi todo el viaje, no lo había hecho y seguramente que se burlaría mucho de él si lo hacía.

En un inicio no se dio cuenta, mientras miraba de reojo a Draco, percibió algo rojo a uno de los lados, pero entonces dio una segunda mirada y lo vio: el rostro de Draco estaba ensangrentado. Se asustó e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, giró el volante rápidamente, con la mala suerte de que las llantas patinaron, mientras el coche que iba detrás le tocó la bocina, lo que hizo que Draco finalmente abriera los ojos, asustado.

—¡Qué! —gritó Draco, sentándose de golpe, un mareo lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, pero todo giraba demasiado rápido a su alrededor para poder obtener una respuesta.

Por su lado Harry giraba el volante y trataba de detener el vehículo, sin mirar ya a Draco, hasta que por fin, a varios metros de la carretera y en sentido contrario, se detuvieron, Tobby aullaba y él sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca de lo rápido que latía.

—Dios —jadeó finalmente, mirando hacia Draco.

—¿Dios? Potter, ¿Qué…? —pero entonces se detuvo, sintiéndose algo extraño, llevó una mano hacia sus labios y sintió algo tibio y húmedo; levantó la mano a la altura de sus ojos y pudo ver la roja sangre en ellos.

—Perdón, estás sangrando y… —Harry negó con la cabeza y movió el auto hasta un lado de la carretera, presionó el botón para que las luces de emergencia parpadearan y se inclinó hacia Draco moviéndole el asiento para que quedara casi echado, cosa por la que Draco protestó.

—No… ¿qué haces?

—Échate, estás sangrando —indicó Harry, sacando de la misma maleta de mano una toalla de color claro y acercándola al rostro de Draco.

—Pero…

—Por una vez, ¿me puedes hacer caso, Malfoy? —interrumpió Harry, empujando a Draco hacia atrás y presionando la toalla sobre la nariz de mala manera.

—No es para que te enojes —masculló Draco, pero se abstuvo de comentar más nada, pues su voz sonaba nasal, y era desagradable sentir la sangre deslizándose por su garganta.

—Bien… Tranquilo —Harry sacó la varita de Draco y ejecutó un simple hechizo de cicatrización, luego retiró la toalla y ejecutó un hechizo más, absorbiendo toda la sangre que se estaba secando ya sobre el rostro.

—Gracias —murmuró Draco, no animándose a levantarse aún, su cabeza daba vueltas y temía ponerse a vomitar. Sintió a Tobby, metiendo la cabeza entre los asientos, muy cerca de él.

—Tobby, para atrás —ordenó Harry, acariciándole la cabeza al animal, que soltó un pequeño aullido pero aún así hizo caso.

—Ahora siéntate despacio, sólo para ver si es que ya está curado —pidió hacia Draco, mirándolo con atención.

—Eres un mandón cuando estás en el papel de medimago —reclamó Draco, sentándose lentamente, contuvo el aliento un instante, pero el sangrado no volvió.

—Bien, bien —Harry asintió y le acarició la mejilla, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios —, parece que ya está curado, ahora recuéstate de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Debes estar mareado, es normal, y lo mejor es que estés cómodo.

Draco no respondió, se volvió a recostar y dejó que Harry le cubriera nuevamente con la manta, la cual estaba también manchada, Harry ejecutó otro hechizo de limpieza sobre ella y suspiró, mirando hacia el exterior.

—Lamento lo de antes, me asusté y no pensé claramente —se justificó Harry, poniendo en marcha el motor nuevamente.

—No es para tanto, no pasó nada…

—¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? —preguntó Harry, sin animarse a avanzar.

—¿Qué me asusto? —replicó Draco, con una sonrisa.

Harry arqueó una ceja y le dio una mirada de impaciencia.

—Ya, ya, qué carácter… —bufó Draco —. Odio cuando te pones así. Y sí, es la primera vez.

—Tal vez sólo haya sido el viaje…

—Sí, tal vez —suspiró Draco, volteando a mirar hacia la ventana, mientras Harry maniobraba para incorporarse al tránsito una vez más, en la radio sonaba una balada en italiano, una muy triste al parecer de Draco, pero estaba seguro de que Harry no la entendía, y no lo quería importunar más, así que se quedó quieto y en silencio mientras continuaban avanzando hacia Verona.

***O*O*O***

Draco usó todas las influencias que el dinero muggle podía comprar y un par de hechizos, para conseguir un lugar privilegiado la noche de navidad, y así, a las once de la noche obligó a Harry a usar un traje muggle de diseñador, de color oscuro, con corbata verde botella que hacía juego con sus ojos y ambos disfrutaron de una elegante cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Verona.

Durante la tarde habían paseado por el centro, donde Draco había obligado a Harry, so pena de abandonarlo, a comprar aquellas costosas ropas, habían recorrido la Piazza delle Erbe, el ayuntamiento de Verona, el Palazzo del Comune y la Torre dei Lamberti, desde donde observaron la ciudad y tomaron muchas fotografías.

Habían dejado a Tobby en la habitación de la pequeña pensión que habían conseguido, un edificio antiguo de cuatro pisos que tenía en el último un pequeño apartamento, el cual tomaron gustosos.

—Es un lugar muy caro —murmuró Harry, en cuanto el mesero se retiró, luego de servirles un poco de vino a cada uno.

—No lo es tanto, ¿no te gusta acaso?

—Sí, claro que sí, es sólo que creí que habías dicho que te gustaría pasar la navidad de una manera más tranquila…

—Y claro que lo haré —aseguró Draco, elevando su copa —, pero hoy me apetecía comer en un buen sitio y brindar contigo.

Harry aceptó y levantó su copa, chocándola con la de Draco, le dio una pequeña probada al vino y la dejó a un lado, mientras los primeros platos llegaban ya.

—Además, he decidido otra cosa —continuó Draco, agradeciendo que la mesa que compartían fuera lo suficientemente pequeña para poder estar bastante cerca.

—¿Sí? ¿Debo asustarme?

—No todo lo que decido es para asustarse —rebatió Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no comentó nada, esperando que Draco siguiera con su conversación.

—Este no es el momento ni la ocasión, pero temo… —Draco suspiró y luego dejó los cubiertos a un lado, acercándose más a Harry y tomándolo de una mano —, tú estás al tanto de lo mal que estoy últimamente, sobre todo con eso de recordar cosas, así que prefiero hacerlo ahora que estoy lúcido…

—No digas eso, por favor —le pidió Harry, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco, incapaz de verlo a la cara.

—Lo he puesto por escrito también —continuó Draco —, porque sé que se te olvidan las cosas o que probablemente harás como si no las supieras, pero es algo que quiero que cumplas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Draco…

—¿De acuerdo?

—No puedes obligarme a aceptar algo que no sé de qué trata.

—Te gustará —Draco tomó con la mano libre la barbilla de Harry y le obligó a levantar la mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos bajo los lentes.

—Claro —aceptó Harry, cerrando los ojos un instante y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Después de año nuevo, a la media noche exactamente, la cuenta muggle que tengo, así como la camioneta y mi edificio en York, pasarán a tu nombre.

—¡Draco!

—No me lo puedo llevar a ningún lado, y es algo que obtuve con mi propio trabajo, y quiero que sea tuyo, quiero estar tranquilo sabiendo que te quedarás protegido.

—Tienes razón —rebatió Harry, soltándose de sus manos y lanzándose hacia atrás —, no es el momento ni el lugar, ni algo de lo que quiera hablar.

—Harry…

—No —Harry levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio —. No lo hagas, no me arruines la noche así, no quiero pensarlo ni escucharlo.

—Pero…

—¡No!

Draco parpadeó, confuso por la creciente rabia en Harry, pero antes de decir algo más, el mesero se les acercó, preguntando si es que necesitaban alguna cosa o si todo estaba bien. Draco, obedeciendo a Harry, ordenó los postres y por un buen rato ambos se quedaron en silencio. Draco pateándose mentalmente por haber arruinado tan bella cena y Harry tratando de apartar su mente de lo inminente: Draco estaba cada vez peor y, según había leído en el libro de medicina, faltaba ya muy poco para que las funciones básicas de su organismo comenzaran a fallar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco finalmente, cuando ambos tenían sus platos de postres, adornados y elegantes, delante.

Harry apretó los labios un instante, antes de sonreírle.

—Yo también lo lamento… pero no quiero que hablemos de esto.

—En algún momento lo tendremos que hacer —suspiró Draco, extendiendo la mano un poco, Harry puso su mano sobre ella y la apretó un poco.

—Ven prueba este… Está muy bueno —dijo entonces, cambiando completamente la conversación.

—Claro —aceptó Draco, dejando de lado la conversación previa y permitiendo que la velada continuara tranquilamente.

La media noche los sorprendió al final de sus postres, mucha de la gente alrededor comenzó a abrazarse y felicitarse, Draco jaló un poco a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte, queriendo retenerlo a su lado para siempre, aunque sabía que aquello era imposible.

— Buon Natale, amore mio —masculló Draco.

Harry se apartó de él, no entendiendo en realidad lo que le decía y le sonrió.

—Feliz navidad —dijo, pensando que eso era lo que Draco le había dicho.

***O*O*O***

Pasaron todo el día veinticinco dentro del apartamento que habían alquilado, haciendo el amor, comiendo, viendo películas y volviendo a hacer el amor, Draco declaró que en toda su vida nunca había pasado una mejor navidad que esa, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él, declarando que él tampoco había sido más feliz en su vida.

De mutuo acuerdo habían decidido no comprarse ningún obsequio, aunque Draco había faltado a su promesa y tenía algo para Harry, pero pensaba que, dada su discusión la noche anterior, lo mejor era dárselo en otra ocasión.

Al anochecer, en medio de bromas y risas, Draco consiguió un gorro navideño y luego de luchar mucho, logró ponérselo a Tobby, los dos, con el animal en el medio, se sentaron en el enorme sofá oscuro de la sala y se tomaron un par de fotografías, para que Harry las agregara a su cuaderno, aquel que había empezado como un itinerario de viaje y que ahora tenía fotografías, entradas y muchos recuerdos más de las ciudades que estaban visitando juntos.

***O*O*O***

—Tranquilo —susurró Harry, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, tratando de confortarlo, mientras Draco seguía vomitando en el baño.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Draco entonces, levantando una temblorosa mano para hacer correr el agua.

Era de noche y ambos habían pasado un muy buen día, levantándose temprano y yendo con Tobby hasta la Piazza dei Signori, entreteniéndose en la Loggia del Consiglio y en las famosas Tumba de los Scaliger, donde Draco le había relatado a Harry la historia de aquella familia, que había gobernado la ciudad. Además habían ido finalmente a la casa de Julieta, donde habían visto el famoso balcón y entrado al número 21 de Vía Capello, recorriendo el túnel lleno de inscripciones de parejas. Habían reído de lo cursi que era poner allí sus nombres y luego habían terminado el paseo en la Basílica San Zeno Maggiore; antes de ir a cenar, cuando Draco había empezado a sentirse enfermo, teniendo que regresar mucho antes de lo planeado.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry, alcanzándole una de las toallas húmedas y mirándolo con cautela, no se le había pasado por alto lo irritable que era cuando se sentía enfermo.

—Déjame solo —ordenó Draco, de mal talante, sin mirar a Harry y poniéndose en pie.

—Te puedo ayudar…

—No quiero un enfermero, Potter, si lo quisiera hubiera contratado uno.

—Vamos, te ayudaré con las pociones.

—¡Largo!

Harry le dio una mirada más y, apretando los labios, salió, arrastrando los pies y sintiéndose triste.

En la habitación estaba Tobby, recostado sobre sus patas delanteras, en cuanto lo vio se puso en pie y caminó hasta él, siguiéndolo hasta uno de los mullidos sofás, donde se dejó caer, sintiéndose triste y vencido. Acarició con cariño al perro, mientras permanecía mirando fijamente la puerta, cavilando en qué podía hacer ahora, Draco cada vez estaba peor y ni siquiera lo dejaba ayudarlo con las pociones.

Draco bebió el contenido de uno de los frascos de poción y se metió a la ducha, el vapor y el agua caliente lo relajaron bastante, cuando cerró la llave de agua y se envolvió con las toallas, se sintió demasiado culpable por la forma en que le había hablado a Harry.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello estaba creciendo y su piel estaba cada vez más pálida, no necesitaba ver como sus costillas se marcaban para saber que estaba adelgazando demasiado; se encontró feo, moribundo y desagradable, sin darse cuenta el espejo se rompió, estallando en mil pedazos.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry, empujando la puerta con fuerza, mirando hacia el espejo y luego hacia un agitado Draco, que permanecía de pie, envuelto sólo en una toalla y mirando todo asombrado.

—Yo no…

—No puedes ir destruyendo las cosas así porque sí, ni gritándome ni… —Harry negó con la cabeza y jaló a Draco de un brazo, para pegarlo a su cuerpo y apartarlo de los vidrios —. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No —susurró Draco, apretándose contra Harry y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de éste —, lo siento.

—No importa, sólo es un espejo… lo puedo reparar.

—Me refiero a lo otro, no debí gritarte.

—Ya, no pasa nada, vamos a la habitación —instó Harry, jalándolo un poco para hacerlo caminar.

Pese al frío que había fuera, la habitación estaba a una temperatura agradable, y Draco se dejó recostar en la cama y cubrir con algunas mantas, para luego observar en silencio a Harry ir hacia el baño con la varita y reparar el espejo.

—Yo no lo he querido romper —aclaró, en cuanto Harry volvió con él.

—¿Qué?

—El espejo, yo no lo he querido romper, me estaba mirando en el y de pronto estalló —explicó mientras levantaba las mantas para que Harry se metiera en la cama también.

—Oh… —Harry abrazó a Draco y agitó la varita para que las luces se apagaran, dejando todo a oscuras y por un rato más en silencio.

—Ya no puedo controlar mi magia, ni mi cuerpo, y… —dijo entonces Draco, amparándose por la oscuridad y escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, le costaba tanto admitir eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello suave —, es… —se detuvo, no sabiendo qué decir: ¿es normal?; que un chico de veintidós años esté a punto de morir, definitivamente no era algo normal.

Draco tragó duro y se apretó más fuerte contra Harry.

—Tengo miedo —susurró finalmente.

—Yo también —admitió Harry, mordiéndose los labios para no comenzar a llorar, recordándose su promesa de no mostrarse triste delante de él, de no hacerlo sufrir con su propio dolor y no queriendo pensar en lo que haría cuando lo dejara solo.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**


	20. 19

_Hola de nuevo… Terminé de revisar este capítulo, y antes de dormir me dije, ¿por qué no colgarlo? Espero que lo disfruten…_

_

* * *

_

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Aunque hubieran querido recorrer el resto de Italia, ambos tenían en claro que debían volver a Inglaterra; Harry quería recoger su varita y Draco lo comprendía perfectamente, además, su ánimo y su salud estaban deteriorándose rápidamente, y a cada instante sentía que estaba corriendo contra el tiempo en una carrera que sabía que perderían de todas formas.

Partieron hacia Alemania casi al amanecer, despidiéndose silenciosamente de Verona y llegaron a Innsbruck unas horas después, estaban ya veintisiete de diciembre y les fue difícil conseguir alojamiento, en las calles se podía sentir la emoción y la alegría por la celebración de un nuevo año, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de contagiarse de ella, ambos conscientes de la realidad.

Gracias al teléfono del hotel en Innsbruck, Harry pudo hacerse de una reservación en Múnich, donde Draco había declarado querer pasar año nuevo. Pasaron un día más en Innsbruck, recorriendo la ciudad en periodos cortos, pues la nieve y el frío no eran adecuados para Draco ni para Tobby, compartiendo largas conversaciones frente a la chimenea al anochecer y durmiendo abrazados.

Draco había accedido finalmente a dejar a la vista de Harry las pociones, para que se las pudiera dar en caso de que a él le fuera imposible tomarlas, su magia estaba cada vez más descontrolada, sobre todo cuando dormía y provocaba que las cosas se movieran de lugar o las luces se encendieran y apagaran rápidamente.

Por recomendación de Harry, Draco había empezado a tomar las pociones más veces al día, pero en menor cantidad y eso evitaba que los dolores de cabeza y los mareos se hicieran más presentes, sin embargo no podía dejar de ponerle mala cara e incluso algunas veces gritarle cuando Harry le recordaba que era hora de que tomara alguna poción o se mostraba demasiado preocupado por las náuseas o los mareos.

Los sangrados de nariz continuaron apareciendo diariamente, seguidos de un estado de semiinconsciencia, que hacía sentir a Harry cada vez más preocupado.

Antes de llegar a Múnich dieron una vuelta por varios castillos antiguos, donde vieron, a diferencia de los muggles, a muchos fantasmas, que, encantados de ver dos magos, les contaban las historias de cada lugar, historias que hablaban de amor, traición y guerra.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Múnich era treinta de diciembre, y la ciudad estaba rebosante de gente, sobre todo de jóvenes, las publicidades para diferentes fiestas y eventos aparecían por todos lados y, pese a que Harry había declarado que estaría contento con pasar la noche en la habitación, sin hacer nada especial, Draco consiguió, encantando al encargado de las reservaciones, dos invitaciones para la fiesta en el restaurante de la Torre Olímpica, que estaba casi a doscientos metros de altura, desde donde se podría apreciar toda la ciudad.

—Si te sientes mal en algún momento… —comentó Harry, mientras guardaba en el bolsillo de su saco unas cuantas botellas de pociones para Draco.

—Vamos, Potter, no seas aguafiestas —interrumpió Draco, mirándolo de mala manera a través del espejo, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata de color gris.

—Soy realista, no aguafiestas —rebatió Harry, tomando la varita de Draco y poniéndola en otro de sus bolsillos, habían descubierto que los descontroles de magia eran menores cuando la varita no estaba en contacto con Draco.

—¡Sí que lo eres! —gritó Draco, dando un golpe al espejo con el puño cerrado, odiaba como lucía, su aspecto le parecía desagradable y hasta miserable.

—Draco —suspiró Harry, acercándose vacilantemente hacia él.

—¡No! Estoy harto de esto, siempre rondándome con tus tontas recomendaciones —recriminó Draco, girándose hacia él y entrecerrando los ojos —, ¿te cuento algo? El que se va morir seré yo, no tú, así que deja de actuar de esa manera.

—Eso lo tengo claro —contestó Harry, con los puños apretados —No sabes lo que daría porque no fuera así, porque el que estuviera muriendo fuera yo y no tú; creo que sería más justo.

—¿Justo?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Draco lo observó un instante, antes de suspirar, tratando de calmarse, bien era cierto que nunca había tenido buen carácter, pero últimamente los ataques de rabia se le escapaban constantemente y sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Harry.

—Lo siento, dije una estupidez, perdóname —pidió, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

—No, es cierto, siempre te estoy acosando, pero es que yo… en verdad intercambiaría tu lugar por el mío, con tal de no verte…

—Shh… —Draco se acercó más a él y le levantó el rostro con una mano, le dio un beso en los labios y se apartó de él, sonriéndole un poco —; es año nuevo, vamos a divertirnos y a disfrutar.

—Te amo —aseguró Harry, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y estrujarlo con fuerza, sintiendo, aún bajo el traje, lo delgado que estaba.

—Y yo, y justamente por eso no nos vamos a poner tristes ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, poniéndose en pie y haciendo un esfuerzo por lucir contento y tranquilo.

***O*O*O***

El restaurante tenía una decoración especial, todo el techo estaba lleno de globos dorados y había varios juegos de luces que decían "Feliz Año Nuevo" en diversos idiomas, Draco se encargó de especificarle a Harry cada uno de ellos, mientras un estirado mozo los llevaba hasta el centro del salón, donde su mesa se encontraba reservada. Harry se quedó observando alrededor, a la gran cantidad de personas que hablaban y bebían encantadas, esperando la media noche y el nuevo año.

No muy lejos de ellos, sobre una gran tarima, había una orquesta, preparándose para empezar a tocar. Harry observó, como siempre, maravillado, como Draco cambiaba del inglés al alemán para ordenar la comida y una gran botella de champagne.

—¿Siempre usas la magia para entrar a estos sitios?

—Aprendí a hacer esto en New York, con Jasón y los otros chicos nos colábamos a muchos sitios que estaban de moda y que requerían una reservación anticipada, sin contar a todos los clubes a los que no nos dejaban entrar por ser menores de edad.

—¿Jasón? —preguntó Harry, no había escuchado hablar de él antes —¿también era un mago?

—Claro, él estudiaba conmigo negocios, anduvimos un tiempo juntos, teníamos un grupo de amigos que le encantaba andar de fiestas y divertirse… era más fácil porque si bien es cierto en New York hay una alta sociedad de magos, no es tan estricta como aquí, ellos son mucho más liberales…

—Nosotros también somos liberales —refutó Harry.

—Debo corregirte, de lo contrario no habría tanto protocolo que seguir, ni obligaciones ni…

—Ni matrimonios arreglados —continuó Harry.

—Exacto —apuntó Draco. Su charla se detuvo cuando el mozo trajo una botella de champagne, dos copas y una canasta de pan.

—Entonces, Jasón…

—Jasón —suspiró Draco, levantando su copa para brindar con Harry; que sonrió gustoso y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de dejarla de lado.

—¿Andaban juntos?

—Sí, más o menos. No sé qué fue de su vida, supongo que está manejando las empresas de su familia y que ha encontrado un lindo chico que le haga compañía, tenía ideas acerca de unirse a un gran chico y vivir viajando y festejando todo el tiempo… cosa difícil una vez que te haces cargo de las responsabilidades familiares… pero en fin, no tenía tantas presiones, su familia sabía que era gay, y tenía unos cuantos hermanos que seguramente continuarían con el apellido.

—Dichoso de él —negó Harry.

—Sí… —Draco dio una probada más a su copa y observó alrededor, rememorando los buenos momentos que había pasado con Jasón.

—¿Lo querías mucho?

—Ajá —Draco asintió y miró hacia Harry —estuve un buen tiempo con él, éramos casi como novios, aunque no exclusivos… él sabía que debía casarme, le parecía ridículo, pero nunca lo engañé.

—¿Terminaron peleando?

—Más o menos… —Draco negó con la cabeza y la orquesta comenzó a tocar, una música lenta y agradable.

—Lo lamento.

—No, no lo hagas, está bien, yo no podía ofrecerle lo que quería, nuestra última pelea fue una semana antes de que tuviera que volver a Inglaterra, él dijo que… que me quería demasiado como para dejarme ir así de fácil, que no le molestaría que no tuviera fortuna o fuera un repudiado si es que me quedaba a su lado.

—Vaya…

—Le dije cosas muy duras, recuerdo que fui hasta cruel con él… pero al final, antes de irme, vino a verme y dijo que lamentaba que no lo quisiera tanto como para renunciar a todo por él, que él lo haría gustoso por mí.

—No puedo creer que no lo hayas aceptado —criticó Harry.

—No concebía la idea de no ser un Malfoy, de dejar todo, de ser la vergüenza de mi familia y ser pobre por alguien más…

Harry sonrió un poco, pensando que sí es que la situación fuera diferente y Draco quisiera fugarse con él hasta el fin del mundo, iría con los ojos cerrados; aunque probablemente Draco no.

Draco extendió una mano para tomar la de Harry y murmuró:

—No lo había conocido hasta ahora.

—Draco…

—Por ti lo haría, te pediría que nos casáramos, si es que no lo estuviera ya, no dudes en que te lo pediría; sin importarme que mi familia me repudiara o me quitaran el oro y todo… Nada más que estar juntos me importaría.

—Y yo aceptaría —contestó Harry, jalándolo un poco para darle un beso en los labios, en cuanto se apartaron, se miraron sonriendo, un instante después el mozo comenzó a traer la comida.

***O*O*O***

La orquesta se había puesto mucho más animada, muchas de las mesas y sillas habían sido movidas, y la gran mayoría bailaba al centro del salón, Draco, con una larga copa de Champagne, observaba todo desde un lado del salón, junto a Harry, mientras continuaban conversando animadamente, Harry hablándole de su vida, de las cosas que había disfrutado estudiando medimagia y de lo mucho que se esforzaría cuando retomara la carrera; para Draco era evidente que Harry estaba evitando el forzado tema de su separación, y admiraba su voluntad.

El animador de la fiesta comenzó a hablar en rápido alemán, y Draco jaló de un brazo a Harry, hasta una de las enormes ventanas que les permitían ver la ciudad completa, llena de luces y nieve.

—Dice que en poco tiempo será año nuevo —susurró Draco, inclinándose sobre su oído, mientras señalaba a la ciudad.

—Oh… —asintió Harry, turbado por la cercanía de Draco, no le pareció intimidante comportarse de esa manera, pues habían visto muchas parejas gais entre los asistentes.

—Empezará en un minuto con la cuenta regresiva —continuó traduciendo Draco, mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello, sintió a Harry estremecerse y sonrió —, lo que me has enseñado y me has hecho sentir durante este tiempo…

—Draco —negó Harry, detestaba cuando Draco hablaba de esa forma.

—Pese a todo ha sido el mejor año de mi vida.

—Y el mío —aceptó Harry, girándose un poco para verlo, Draco le acarició una mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Está empezando a contar —dijo entonces apartándose un poco de él, alrededor la gente comenzó a moverse, a buscar a sus seres queridos, mientras ellos permanecían quietos, mirando la ciudad muy pegados el uno al otro.

—No entiendo nada de alemán —bromeó Harry, mirando un instante hacia el animador y luego hacia la ciudad.

—Te amo —murmuró Draco —, te amo lo suficiente para dejar todo lo que alguna vez conocí; te amo tanto que lo que más me asusta de todo esto no es no saber qué vendrá, sino saber que sea lo que sea, no estarás a mi lado.

—Por favor… —pidió Harry, tomándolo de una mano y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, percibiendo su aroma y su calor.

—Me encanta cuando sonríes, también cuando te enojas y tus ojos brillan de esa manera, cuando estabas en la escuela luchabas con tanta pasión y energía… amo eso de ti, amo tu entrega, tu forma de ser… la forma como hablas con Tobby, todo, todo lo que eres y en lo que te has convertido.

Harry apretó un poco más fuerte su mano y miró hacia la ciudad, los primeros fuegos artificiales que anunciaban la llegada del año nuevo se dejaron ver, mientras apretaba los labios para no gritar y llorar de rabia y frustración.

—Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno —contó Draco, a la vez que el animador —, Feliz año nuevo, mi amor —susurró, girándose para darle un beso en los labios, sus calientes labios se unieron, temblorosos y anhelantes, sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino mientras se envolvían con sus brazos, pegándose lo más cerca posible, eran conscientes del alboroto a su alrededor, de la gran cantidad de confeti que caía sobre ellos, de los globos flotando y la música de celebración, pero aún así continuaron abrazados y besándose un instante más; cuando se apartaron ambos tenían los ojos brillosos y un inmenso sentimiento de tristeza, aún así giraron hacia la ventana nuevamente, observando el gran despliegue de fuegos artificiales.

—¿Bailarás conmigo? —pidió Draco, luego de un largo momento más, alrededor la gente se había tranquilizado, aunque fuera los fuegos artificiales continuaban.

—¿Aquí?

—Pues claro, ¿dónde más?

—No sé… yo no bailo.

—Vamos, mi primer baile del año.

—Draco… —Harry sonrió un poco cuando Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo jaló de una mano.

—Es que yo no sé bailar esto.

—Es fácil, yo te llevo.

—Y tampoco me gusta que me lleven —continuó protestando, pese a estar ya abrazado a él en uno de los lados de la pista.

—Lo estás haciendo bien… relájate un poco, la pasarás mejor así —insistió Draco, sus manos, sobre las caderas de Harry, lo jalaron un poco más, hasta tenerlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo sintió suspirar lentamente.

—Me gusta estar abrazado a ti —dijo Harry, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Draco y dejándose llevar.

—A mí también me gusta —afirmó Draco, mientas se seguían moviendo al compás de la lenta música.

***O*O*O***

Harry calificó Alemania como agradable, mientras pegaba la fotografía que les habían tomado en la pista de baile en su cuaderno de notas; antes de cerrarlo y observar nuevamente a Draco, que permanecía durmiendo sobre la cama, Tobby, hecho un ovillo, se había colocado a un lado y también dormía, ya era bastante tarde, pero no podía dormir, habían demasiadas cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza, al día siguiente, al amanecer partirían hacia Inglaterra, habían encontrado una ruta para llegar a un Ferry, que los transportaría de regreso, finalmente culminarían con ese viaje de la misma manera que habían iniciado, pese a que ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

Tal como Draco había mencionado antes, la cuenta muggle que tenía había pasado a su nombre, y Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no protestar, sobre todo por evitar una pelea con Draco. Estaban ya tres de enero y el clima estaba cada vez más frío, suponía que en casa sería peor. Draco había declarado querer volver a Andorra, y Harry había aceptado encantado, aunque ésta vez tomarían un avión; suponía que no sería tan difícil hacer que Tobby volara con ellos. Realmente Harry no quería saber mucho acerca de qué haría cuando tuviera que volver a Andorra, pues sabía que ese era el final del viaje.

En lugar de eso se preocupaba de lo inminente: la vuelta a casa. La idea de volver lo hacía sentir demasiado ansioso, tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas, disculpas que pedir, errores que enmendar… ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar y lo peor de todo era que, por cómo iban las cosas, probablemente tendría que enfrentar todo eso solo, cuando Draco se hubiera marchado…

Algunas veces, como esa noche, sentía que todo era demasiado duro, demasiado difícil; no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para no caer nuevamente en aquella horrible vida que había llevado antes, pero entonces miraba a Draco, observaba como la vida se le iba en cada respiración y se sentía sobrecogido; Draco, que había aceptado pasar los últimos meses de su vida cuidándolo y rehabilitándolo, amándolo, no se merecía algo así… Sabía que las cosas serían duras, que lo embargaría el dolor y la rabia, pero había hecho la silenciosa promesa de no caer más en eso, por Draco, por su recuerdo y por el amor que sentía por él.

—Potter —masculló Draco, girándose hacia un lado y abriendo los ojos.

—¿Te sientes…?

—Vuelve a la cama —ordenó Draco, con voz ronca, y apartando los cobertores un poco —, aún falta para el amanecer y debes descansar.

—Sí —asintió Harry, caminando hasta la cama y metiéndose en ella, Draco se abrazó a él y se durmió rápidamente, pero Harry no pudo imitarlo y por mucho rato más se quedó despierto, acariciándole lentamente el cabello y velando su sueño.

***O*O*O***

Abordaron el ferry al atardecer, no había tantos pasajeros como en la ocasión anterior, pero la nevada que cayó los obligó a quedarse en su habitación; aunque de todas maneras no habrían estado en condiciones de salir:

Desde que abordaron, Tobby estuvo inquieto todo el tiempo, dando vueltas y ladrando, sin quedarse quieto o durmiendo como normalmente hacía de noche.

Mientras tanto Draco, que había tenido un mal día, tuvo una noche peor, pues lucía pálido y las pociones para el dolor de cabeza no le hacían ya efecto, pese a que Harry suministró varias dosis, dudaba que fuera adecuado darle más aún, y en su lugar, usando la varita de Draco, falsificó una receta médica muggle y consiguió un par de sedantes, los cuales administró con engaños a Draco.

Harry vio que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando por fin, primero Draco, y luego Tobby, cayeron dormidos. Pasó la noche, como estaba tomando costumbre, escribiendo en su cuaderno, revisando que la temperatura de Draco no subiera y que durmiera bien; a diferencia de otras noches, Draco no despertó para pedirle que se acostara a su lado, y cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando los ojos se le cerraban, fue que se acurrucó a su lado, durmiéndose al fin.

Llegaron a NewCasttle cerca de las nueve de la mañana, la señorita que hablaba por los parlantes les indicó que el clima estaba bastante frío, que en caso desearan pasear por la cubierta tuvieran cuidado con no resbalarse y se abrigaran bastante. Draco despertó bastante grogui por las pastillas que le había dado la noche anterior, y Tobby se mostraba nuevamente ansioso, así que Harry optó por pasarse del desayuno y ponerse primero en la fila para poder abandonar el ferry.

Los trámites no le fueron muy complicados y pronto se encontró ayudando a Draco a subir a la camioneta y acomodando a Tobby en el asiento trasero; aprovechó que no había nadie en el estacionamiento para, según le había enseñado Draco, cambiar el volante de un lado al otro y sin perder más tiempo se puso en marcha.

Draco, que sentía que se perdía de muchas cosas últimamente, abrió los ojos asombrado, estaba en la camioneta, avanzando por una calle que le parecía medianamente conocida:

—No creo que haya problema en subir a Tobby al Ferry, ¿no crees? —preguntó de pronto hacia Harry, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Qué dices?

—A Tobby, al ferry… Acordamos ir en ferry… —Draco se detuvo, viendo alrededor, claramente recordaba ese sitio, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de la vergüenza, había estado divagando nuevamente.

—No, no nos hicieron problemas con Tobby, aunque definitivamente la vía marítima, pese a ser un perro nadador, no es lo suyo —bromeó Harry, poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Draco y dándole un pequeño golpe, como diciendo que no era gran cosa que no se acordara.

Sin embargo Draco, orgulloso como siempre, no estuvo de acuerdo y la apartó con brusquedad, mirando hacia la calle.

—No seas condescendiente, Potter, es obvio que mi mente está cada vez peor.

—Yo no soy condescendiente —se quejó Harry, mirando hacia la carretera y apretando un poco los labios.

—Dudo mucho que sepas siquiera qué es ser condescendiente— masculló Draco, cruzándose de brazos y acurrucándose un poco más en el asiento.

Tobby, que había permanecido con la cabeza baja hasta ese momento, soltó un ladrido, Harry le dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, ignorando completamente a Draco, verificando que el perro estuviera bien.

—Y dile a tu perro que se calle, me duele la cabeza —gruñó Draco, sin abrir los ojos.

—No te la pagues con él —protestó Harry –; si quieres desquitarte conmigo, de acuerdo, pero él no te ha hecho nada.

Draco no contestó, frunció el ceño y trató de dormir nuevamente.

Harry siguió conduciendo en silencio, concentrándose únicamente en el camino y no en pensar en la forma en que Draco se ponía algunas veces, cada vez era peor, su humor estaba directamente relacionado a su salud, y aunque no lo entendía por completo, suponía lo duro que sería estar en su lugar y estaba dispuesto a no darle la guerra.

Tobby, al parecer entendedor de la situación, permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto, le tomó cerca de un par de horas entrar a York, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía exactamente dónde quedaba el departamento de Draco. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, buscando sobre todo en las zonas más exclusivas, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar ninguna calle. Sintiéndose frustrado y poco útil, detuvo la camioneta frente a un parque, sin saber qué más hacer, no quería despertar a Draco, pero si no lo hacía no les quedaría más opción que quedarse allí hasta que despertara solo.

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir un cambio en el movimiento. Parpadeó confuso y miró primero hacia la calle y luego hacia Harry, que lo miraba con cautela.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, mirando hacia el asiento trasero, Tobby estaba completamente recostado y mirando hacia la ventana.

—Lo siento, no sé la dirección… —explicó Harry.

—El auto sabe llegar hasta casa —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry, no sabiendo ya cómo actuar con él.

—Potter, el auto sabe… —se detuvo al notar que aquel no era el interior de su auto, cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras trataba de enfocarse en la realidad nuevamente, estaban en otro auto, ¿Por qué estaban en otro auto?

—Cambiamos de auto en Andorra, dijiste que este era mejor para viajar… ciertamente lo es, es más grande y cómodo —aclaró Harry, jugueteando con las llaves del auto.

—Lo siento, yo…—Draco negó con la cabeza, no recordaba haber hecho eso, pero si Harry se lo decía, probablemente debía ser verdad.

—No pasa nada, simplemente podemos quedarnos aquí por un rato más… tal vez darle una vuelta a Tobby…

—Esa es buena idea, es decir, sí recuerdo dónde está el departamento, pero es obvio que Tobby no da una vuelta desde ayer —aceptó Draco estirándose un poco sobre el asiento.

—Genial —aceptó Harry, abriendo la puerta.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por un buen tramo, Tobby iba delante de ellos, sujeto por la correa color rojo, y había nieve por todo el pasto, el cielo era blanco y completamente cerrado, seguramente las nevadas continuarían al anochecer.

—Lo siento —dijo de pronto Draco, sobresaltando a Harry.

—No tienes nada que sentir.

—Esto es una mierda, estoy confundido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sé que no me comporto de la manera adecuada… no mereces cargar con esto, ¿sabes?, podrías quedarte y rehacer tu vida y dejar que yo…

—Eso no es negociable, así te tenga que obligar, no me apartaré de ti —interrumpió Harry, deteniendo a Draco por el brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—No es justo.

—Te amo, fin de la discusión —concluyó Harry, y sin darle opción a respuesta, le dio un beso en los labios.

Draco sonrió un poco y asintió, era en momentos como esos cuando menos quería que Harry se apartara de él.

—Vamos, déjame conducir —pidió entonces, haciendo un gesto hacia la camioneta.

—Por supuesto —asintió Harry, aunque no pensaba que fuera tan buena idea no se negaría.

Draco avanzó por las calles nevadas de York, rememorando lo genial que, pese a todo, había sido el viaje, habían partido con un Harry deprimido y él huyendo y ahora regresaban siendo dos personas diferentes, aunque su estadía no se prolongaría por más de un par de días, y sus días estaban contados, no cambiaría nada de ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

***O*O*O***

—Realmente no recordaba el apartamento —comentó Harry cuando entraron, dejando las maletas cerca de la entrada, Tobby pareció un poco dudoso pero finalmente, por instancia de ambos, encontró una esquina en la cual acomodarse.

—Podrías alquilar los tres pisos por separado y obtener una buena ganancia —le dijo Draco, mientras abría las cortinas un poco.

—No hables de eso, por favor —pidió Harry, alcanzando a Draco y abrazándolo por la espalda —, en serio… no lo hagas.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco.

—Y, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Harry, sin soltarlo.

—Mmm… ¿un baño? —propuso Draco, algo juguetón.

—Hecho —asintió Harry, dejándose arrastrar hasta el baño.

***O*O*O***

Draco suspiró satisfecho, mientras sentía los dedos de Harry recorrer su cintura, estaba recostado de costado, desnudo sobre la cama y delante de Harry, acababan de hacer el amor una vez más, y se sentía adormilado y gloriosamente relajado.

—Draco… —masculló Harry, pegándose un poco más a él, estaba orgulloso de, pese a no tener mucho tiempo juntos, saber cómo exactamente estremecerlo.

—Mmm… —Draco soltó una risita —veo que alguien tiene bastante energía hoy…

—Yo siempre tengo energía —se ufanó Harry, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Claro... —Draco soltó una carcajada y extendió una mano para acariciar el brazo de Harry.

—Draco… —insistió Harry —, tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

—Ajá…

—Cuando el medimago te dijo que estabas enfermo…

—¡Potter! —interrumpió Draco, apartándose de él.

—No, escúchame…

—No me gusta hablar de esto. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Harry soltó un suspiro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, extrañando sus gafas, sintió como Draco se movía hasta el otro lado de la cama.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? Dime, ¿qué ganas con esto?

—Necesito saber, yo sólo… —Harry se sentó y alcanzó a Draco hasta el otro lado de la cama, envolviéndolo con sus brazos —, lo siento, quiero comprender y entender y…

—Aceptarlo —negó Draco, soltándose de él.

—Vamos, Draco…

—Tú arruinas esto —criticó Draco, caminando hacia uno de los aparadores de la habitación.

—No quiero arruinarlo, yo… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mientras veía a Draco agitar la varita y sacar una pequeña caja.

—Te doy lo que quieres, con la condición de que me dejes en paz con este tema.

Harry se mordió los labios para no replicar, nuevamente no queriendo discutir con él.

Draco apretó un poco la cajita entre sus manos y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de lanzársela a Harry.

—Te la puedes quedar, no pasa nada —dijo Draco, queriendo sonar desinteresado y tomando del suelo el pantalón de pijama y vistiéndose.

—Gracias —suspiró Harry, saliendo de la cama y caminando hasta el lado de la ventana, observando la nieve caer antes de mirar seriamente la cajita que Draco le había dado, en la inscripción detallaba que contenía la imagen tomada del cerebro de Draco.

—Necesitarás tu varita para verlo —dijo de pronto Draco, recordando recién que Harry no se la había mencionado desde que habían llegado.

—Cierto… no lo había pensado.

—Pues me encanta tener la ventaja en algo al menos —masculló Draco, sentándose y atrayendo su varita nuevamente.

—No tienes que…

—Lo haré de una vez, es lo mejor —interrumpió Draco, agitando la varita; desde uno de los lados de la habitación se levantó un madero del piso y la varita de Harry apareció y voló por el aire hasta sus manos.

En cuanto la varita cayó en su mano, sintió un golpe de magia, una sensación de fuerza y poder, de seguridad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

—Wow… —susurró, un rayo rojo salió de ella, era como si lo escogiera nuevamente.

—Bien, es obvio que es tu varita —aceptó Draco, mirando reverencialmente a Harry, realmente se veía mucho más imponente.

—Gracias, por haberla guardado y…

—Anda, estoy cansado, no te enredes en cursilerías —interrumpió Draco, con un nudo en su pecho, antes de meterse nuevamente en la cama y esconderse bajo los cobertores. Luego de un momento más sintió a Harry metiéndose a su lado y abrazándolo con algo de cautela. Tomó su mano con fuerza y lo dejó apretarse más a él.

—Te amo —susurró Harry, dándole unos besos en el cuello.

—Y yo, y mucho —aseguró Draco.

—Si no quieres que vea esta imagen, que haga nada más…

—No quiero —aseguró Draco —, pero eres libre de hacerlo, sólo no me lo digas.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —propuso entonces Harry, con su varita recientemente recuperada apagó la luz y todo se quedó en silencio, sintió el cuerpo de Draco relajándose poco a poco, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Sólo entonces se apartó de él, con mucho cuidado de no molestarlo, y tomó su cuaderno de notas, se sentó a un lado de la ventana y observó la cajita por mucho rato, dudando entre verla o no, cuestionándose acerca de las reales razones que tenía para verla: en el fondo aún tenía la esperanza de que ese examen estuviera mal, Draco no había sido muy claro en la forma cómo se había enterado, sólo en que una vez que lo supo no quiso saber más al respecto, y algo en sus síntomas lo hacían pensar que tal vez todo se trataba de un terrible error… En el fondo, concluyó, quería creer que podía ayudar a Draco y evitarle la muerte. Dejó la cajita a un lado, sobre una mesa pequeña, junto al cuaderno y el lapicero que usaba, y se volvió a meter en la cama, abrazando a Draco y tratando de memorizar la sensación de dormir así.

***O*O*O***

Draco abrió los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, un cuerpo caliente y fuerte lo sujetaba con fuerza, era casi como si lo estuviera abrazando… cosa muy rara. Se quedó quieto por un largo rato, esperando que su acompañante se moviera, pero como eso no ocurrió, comenzó a desesperarse, y finalmente se apartó, provocando que el otro chico se sentara de golpe.

Harry miró hacia Draco con cautela, esperando que hablara primero, no era la primera vez que no lo reconocía y no quería arriesgarse.

—Hola —dijo Draco, sonriendo un poco y observando al chico, sus ojos verdes y brillantes fueron lo primero que llamó su atención.

—Hola —respondió Harry, hablando lentamente.

—Esto es algo embarazoso, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Dijiste que me quedara —respondió Harry, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Oh, ¿en serio?, qué raro…

—Bueno, ya era tarde anoche y…

—¿Salí de fiesta anoche?... No lo recuerdo…—Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró hacia el chico, tenía una camiseta puesta, ambos estaban con pijamas, cosa rara si es que se tratara de un amante ocasional. Más raro aún por la forma en que habían estado durmiendo.

—Es difícil de explicar… —Harry se apartó un poco más de él —¿recuerdas mi nombre?

—¿Debo hacerlo? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más confundido.

—No… supongo que no, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó, tanteando el terreno.

—Daniel, ¿tú eres…?

—Harry... ¿seguro que Daniel? Pensé que habías dicho otro nombre.

—Sí, estoy seguro de llamarme Daniel —respondió Draco, no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por aquella pregunta, mientras se ponía en pie, observando alrededor.

—Ah… entonces me pareció —suspiró Harry, observando con atención a Draco, y cada vez más extrañado de la pérdida selectiva de recuerdos, dudaba que Draco recordara que era un mago, quizá por eso había usado el nombre muggle, sin embargo, cuando creó ese nombre muggle estaba consciente de que era un mago.

—Iré a tomar un baño —informó Draco, caminando con lentitud hacia el baño, había algo que no encajaba en la situación, además de la forma en que ambos vestían o habían dormido, ese lugar no se parecía a su departamento, pero sabía exactamente dónde estaba el baño y el armario de ropa.

—Claro… ¿quieres que…?

—No, no, no te ofendas, pero no me gusta compartir la ducha.

—No me ofendo —masculló Harry, mientras Draco se encerraba en el baño.

Se puso en pie de un salto y jaló su cuaderno de notas, buscando las veces anteriores en que Draco había actuado de esa manera, en todas ellas había olvidado su nombre, el lugar, y lo que hacían juntos… pero sobre todo, ser un mago.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? —, preguntó en voz alta, mirando hacia la cajita de la imagen del cerebro de Draco, ahora estaba más seguro de que debía revisarla, no necesitaba muchos estudios para intuir que algo extraño estaba pasando allí.

Abrió la cajita, y por un instante dudó, si Draco salía en ese momento, se asustaría, y no entendería lo que estaba pasando… Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué hacer, pues el sonido de alguien, mejor dicho de Draco, cayendo en el baño lo hizo saltar y correr hacia ese lugar.

Empujó la puerta con fuerza, agradeciendo que el chico no le hubiera puesto seguro, y lo encontró tirado sobre el piso, enredado en las cortinas de baño, y desnudo.

—¡Draco! —gritó alertado, mientras lo revisaba, respiraba con rapidez, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente y tenía un corte en la frente, seguramente por la caída. —Draco —repitió, sabiendo que era inútil. Con su varita lo hizo levitar hasta la habitación, Tobby, que aparentemente también había oído el alboroto, estaba ya allí y aullaba lastimeramente.

—Ahora no, Tobby, siéntate a un lado —ordenó Harry, mientras depositaba a Draco sobre la cama y lo cubría con una manta, lo primero que hizo fue curar el corte de la frente, luego tomó sus signos vitales, nuevamente la presión y los latidos de su corazón habían subido mucho y parecía estar empezando a hacer fiebres altas.

Con manos temblorosas sacó las pociones que Draco le había dado y fue leyendo los nombres, ninguna de esas era para reanimarlo, solo para los dolores, nauseas y mareos.

Frunció el ceño y se sintió incapaz de hacer nada, tal vez podría buscar al medimago Marton, sólo que no sabía cómo ubicarlo, Draco nunca le había dado esa información. Tobby empezó a moverse a su alrededor, con impaciencia, y Harry lo hizo apartarse nuevamente de la cama.

—Siéntate, por favor, Tobby, déjame pensar —pidió, antes de recordar un par de hechizos, hizo los movimientos al aire, asegurándose de recordarlos completamente, antes de lanzarlos sobre Draco, apareció una imagen de sus signos vitales y luego con otro hechizo más, las pulsaciones y la presión comenzaron a nivelarse, pero la fiebre seguía en aumento.

Tomó el frasco que era para los mareos y lo observó con cuidado, leyendo sus ingredientes, nada allí servía para nivelar la temperatura. Los labios de Draco estaban rosados y resecos y se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido. Tomó el frasco para dolores de cabeza y lo observó, al igual que al anterior, no encontrando tampoco nada que lo ayudara, iba a continuar con el de las náuseas cuando, sin querer, empujó el frasco de poción para los mareos hacia un lado, por más que quiso, no pudo detener la caída y el embase de vidrio se estrelló contra el suelo, dejando su contenido anaranjado ensuciando todo el piso.

—Ni se te ocurra —atajó Harry rápidamente a Tobby, temiendo que el animal lamiera lo que había caído, levantó la varita y estaba a punto de lanzar un fregoteo cuando algo hizo conexión en su cabeza…¿Anaranjado? Las pociones para los mareos no eran anaranjadas…

Sacó de la maleta otro frasco más de poción para los mareos y leyó su contenido, lo conocía a la perfección, era una de las recetas más usadas y definitivamente esa poción no era anaranjada… Miró a contra luz el envase, parecía celeste, tal como debía ser la poción. Dio una mirada más a Draco y luego caminó hacia el baño, sacó un vaso y vació todo el contenido en el, era anaranjado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, mientras tomaba el frasco con la poción para el dolor de cabeza, su contenido debería ser casi transparente, pero era rojo fuego, cuando reveló el color del contenido del tercer frasco, el de la poción para las nauseas, obtuvo un verde brillante, nada comparado con el rosado que debería ser.

Volvió a la habitación, más asustado que un minuto antes, Draco había empezado a sudar copiosamente, pese a eso no lo desabrigó, acarició su frente un instante y luego se apartó, tomando la cajita que le había dado la noche anterior.

—Ahora sí estoy seguro de que necesito ver esto —explicó en voz alta, como si Draco lo pudiera escuchar, y abrió el envase, vio la imagen de un cerebro, con la parte derecha de un color diferente, resaltando un cáncer bastante agresivo y en estado terminal.

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo… —suspiró, sintiendo por un momento que se le acababa el aire, pero no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, sabía que eso era lo que encontraría allí, así que no tenía sentido alterarse. Draco le había dicho que había llevado la imagen a otro medimago y que le había confirmado el diagnóstico, que había usado la misma imagen porque el examen le parecía desagradable y no quería volver a pasarlo, pero ahora era necesario, debía estar seguro, no sólo tener las pociones como prueba de que algo extraño estaba pasando allí.

—No va doler mucho, es probable que ni lo sientas —comentó con voz calmada, una vez que hizo que Tobby abandonara la habitación, y mirando a Draco con cariño.

Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la frente, aún demasiado caliente, antes de apuntarlo con su varita, completamente concentrado comenzó a susurrar unas cuantas palabras, mientras una imagen iba tomando forma en medio de la habitación, le tomó unos cuantos minutos obtener una imagen completa y tridimensional, susurró unas palabras más para retener la imagen y luego la observó con detenimiento, no comprendiendo lo que mostraba. La zona afectada en la imagen anterior ahora lucía completamente normal. No queriendo creerlo aún, sacó la primera imagen y la puso en contraste con la nueva, definitivamente la enfermedad mostrada en la que Draco tenía de su diagnóstico no aparecía en la nueva imagen que había obtenido.

—Draco… —murmuró, mirando hacia el chico, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, o a alegrarse, pues era evidente que si Draco había estado tomando pociones y sintiéndose enfermo luego de un diagnostico como ese, era porque estaba siendo sistemáticamente envenenado, pero… ¿con qué objeto?

Dio una última mirada a las imágenes y luego las guardó en envases diferentes, a la carrera se vistió con unos viejos pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas y una sudadera oscura, tomó el abrigo e hizo que Tobby volviera a la habitación.

—Escucha, debes cuidar de Draco, no debo tardar casi nada… cuídalo —pidió, jalando al perro hasta el costado de la cama de Draco, el animal miró alrededor y luego trepó a la cama, recostándose a su lado.

Harry verificó nuevamente sus signos vitales, no eran normales aún, pero no habían cambiado en la última media hora, lo que lo hizo creer que no variarían por un rato más, el suficiente para ir por ayuda. Lo más sensato sería llevarlo a San Mugo, sin embargo, dada la situación, no sabía si era o no seguro hacerlo, así que buscaría a alguien de confianza, al menos esperaba que aún lo fuera…

Tomó su cuaderno, los frascos de pociones y revisó que tuviera las imágenes del cerebro de Draco, antes de agitar la varita y desaparecerse, lo último que vio fue la imagen de un pálido Draco, inconsciente, y a Tobby a su lado, cuidándolo.

***O*O*O***

En la acera de enfrente, luciendo un abrigo oscuro y guantes negros, un hombre sonrió, sintiendo los despliegues de magia, luego de eso caminó hasta un pequeño bar y entró con pasos decididos, sin mirar siquiera al dueño, se metió al baño y convocó un portal.

Una voz cansada le contestó desde el otro lado:

—¿Tienes alguna novedad? Porque si te comunicas sólo para decirme que aún no le encuentras la pista…

—He vuelto esta mañana, estoy en York, y como le dije —interrumpió el hombre, con su acento marcado —, ha sucedido lo que pensé, ha vuelto a casa, y ahora está allí, parece que su magia se ha descontrolado y ha estado haciendo algo de alboroto… casi ni se puede reconocer ya.

—¿Estás seguro de que se trata de él?

—Completamente –asintió el hombre —; su departamento tiene hechizos de seguridad que nadie más puede haber desactivado.

—De acuerdo —respondió la voz, con más entusiasmo esta vez —, no hay que perder más tiempo, ve por él, ¿necesitarás ayuda para traerlo?

—No lo creo, yo lo llevo en un momento más —aseguró, cortando la transmisión.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer… creo que ha llegado el momento de ver cuáles teorías fueron acertadas... jejeje… _

_Ahora sí me voy a dormir, que descansen y tengan buenos sueños, nos leemos pronto._

_Zafy _


	21. 20

Hola a todos... primero, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por sus teorías, ya veremos quiénes acertaron...

No los entretengo mucho, que sé que los he hecho esperar mucho...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA **

**CAPITULO 20**

Harry se apareció en medio de un gran salón de techo alto y amplios ventanales, al fondo había una mujer, sentada tras una enorme mesa de madera brillante y clara, llena de pergaminos y escribiendo rápidamente.

—Buen día —dijo la mujer sin levantar el rostro y casi de memoria —, es una hora inapropiada para llegar; tanto si es que eres alumno nuevo, para que te enteres y si eres antiguo, peor aún, pues sabrás que sólo damos atención administrativa hasta las nueve.

—Buen día, Madame Wailers —saludó Harry, asombrado de cómo la mujer, en esos dos últimos años, no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

—¿Potter? —preguntó, elevando el rostro y dejándose ver sobre la ruma de pergaminos, sus ojos oscuros, tras unas gruesas gafas, brillaron un poco —¿Harry Potter? —repitió, luciendo asombrada.

—Hola— respondió Harry, sonrojándose un poco, recordaba claramente a Madame Emma Wailers de su primer día de clases, en que había llegado tarde, ella primero lo había mirado con admiración, pero un instante después le había dado un largo discurso acerca de la puntualidad y lo necesaria que era en su carrera. Lo que más le gustó a Harry de ella fue que no lo trató como los demás solían tratarlo, sino como a alguien normal.

—¡Deja que te vea! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta él —; has engordado… y francamente, no que antes no lucieras apuesto, pero ahora luces mucho mejor, es un gran gusto saber que las vacaciones y el año sabático que te tomaste te sentaron tan bien —lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, antes de abrazarlo con tal fuerza que le hizo recordar a la señora Weasley.

—Bueno, sí —Harry sonrió apretadamente —… ¿año sabático?

—Eso dijo la señorita que vino, tu amiga Hermione Granger, ella siempre tan amable, hizo todo el papeleo para que guardaran tu vacante, argumentando que tenías que ausentarte por un tiempo, los del consejo de profesores también lo comprendieron, dijeron que te darían el tiempo necesario para que te recuperaras… aunque no pensé que tardarías tanto, pero lo entendí, lucías enfermo…—la mujer suspiró nuevamente y se apartó un par de pasos, observándolo con cariño.

—Oh, bueno, sí, ella es muy amable —comentó Harry —. Verá, estoy buscando al profesor Kaufingerstrasse —explicó, no queriendo parecer ansioso.

—Muy buena elección para tutor —asintió ella, caminando de vuelta al escritorio y rebuscando entre los papeles —, déjame ver… sí, éste es —levantó un pergamino con varias anotaciones y lo observó atentamente —Claro, claro… puedes buscarlo a las cuatro de la tarde, a esa hora viene los miércoles, no tiene clases hasta las cinco, pero le gusta almorzar tarde, estoy segura que pueden hablar mientras comen algo.

—No, es que yo… ¿estará en casa?

—No, cariño, está de servicio, hoy le toca San Mungo, hasta las tres y media.

—Gracias por la información, debo irme a buscarlo, pero vendré pronto para ver lo de los papeles.

—Pero, Harry, a él no le gusta que los alumnos lo interrumpan en su horario de trabajo, se toma muy en serio eso.

—Esto es de vida o muerte, pero volveré… ¿Aún está activa la chimenea?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—No se preocupe, Madame Wailers —tranquilizó Harry, caminando hasta la zona de chimeneas, al otro lado de la habitación —, no le diré que usted me dijo dónde estaba.

—Me ha dado mucho gusto verte, en serio te espero pronto para que veas tus papeles, el nuevo curso empieza en solo tres meses y tendrás que prepararte.

—Por supuesto, hasta luego —asintió Harry, antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flú y arrojarlo a la chimenea –. Área de estudiantes, número treinta y cinco, San Mungo.

***O*O*O***

Todo era tal como lo recordaba: la enorme sala llena de literas, al centro una mesa redonda y gigante, con algunos libros, tazas de café frío y los resto de alguna merienda y galletas, a un lado una enorme biblioteca con un letrero en amarillo y negro donde recomendaban cuidar y devolver los libros en el tiempo establecido. Un par de chicos dormían al fondo, ajenos a todo el movimiento y una chica delgada y pequeña, con el cabello color paja sujeto hacia atrás, leía un tomo enorme de anatomía, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. La chica le dio una mirada distraída y volvió a su lectura, aunque sólo por un instante, mientras Harry ya atravesaba el lugar para llegar a la puerta.

—Hey, ¿tú no eres Harry Potter? —escuchó que la chica preguntaba, pero Harry no respondió y abrió la puerta con fuerza para salir.

Un enorme pasillo con paredes blancas e iluminado con antorchas lo recibió, caminó con pasos firmes, recordando exactamente el camino que debía seguir, y llegó hasta la puerta del final, en cuanto la abrió se vio envuelto por el sonido del hospital: niños llorando; pacientes quejándose; la voz de una mujer llamando a una enfermera al quinto piso y al fondo, una gran fila delante del módulo de recepción, donde dos mujeres gruñonas trataban de darse abasto, era la época más fría del año y los resfriados estaban a la orden del día.

Siguió de largo hasta las escaleras y subió al tercer piso, a la entrada de emergencias, y buscó con la mirada, encontró a una atareada enfermera que levitaba una gran fila de pergaminos mientras rellenaba otro más y caminaba lentamente hasta uno de los consultorios.

—Hola, ¿el medimago Kurt Kaufingerstrasse? —preguntó con suavidad, para no sobresaltarla.

—¿Y tú eres? –preguntó la mujer sin mirarlo.

—Su alumno.

—¿Y no sabes dónde está?

—Me lo dijo ayer y lo anoté, pero he perdido el pergamino y… y ya sabe cómo es él, me matará si es que no lo encuentro, tengo una práctica con él y no tiene buen carácter cuando lo dejan plantado.

—Por eso debiste prestar más atención —criticó la mujer, mirándolo finalmente, arqueó una ceja, seguramente tratando de ubicar su rostro —. Los medimagos necesitan tener buena memoria.

—Lo sé… es que estaba muy cansado…Por favor…—pidió Harry, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Enfermera Diddley, presentarse a laboratorio —llamó la voz del parlante y ella dio un respingo.

—Oh, ya voy tarde, muy tarde; de acuerdo, está en este piso, le toca el consultorio veintisiete, ¡apresúrate!, no queremos verlo de mal humor —informó la mujer, antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse por uno de los pasillos.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Harry antes de volver a las escaleras.

***O*O*O***

Hermione tenía una rutina determinada cada mañana: a la hora de receso de su universidad tomaba una chimenea y llegaba a San Mungo, cada día a la misma hora y con el mismo propósito, aunque algunas veces Ron alegaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y ella lo sentía también, no dejaría de hacerlo porque simplemente no podía.

—Hola Dora —saludó con una sonrisa apretada.

—Hermione… ¿cómo estás esta mañana?

—Casi hecha adoquín.

—Lo sé, qué horrible que está el clima, no pierdo las esperanzas de jubilarme y mudarme a un lugar mucho más cálido, el otro día estuve leyendo en una revista sobre América del Sur, hay lugares bellos, y sobre todo sin nieve.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Te morirías de calor y querrías regresar.

—Probablemente —suspiró la mujer, riendo también. —¿Entonces?, ¿lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó, con voz más seria luego de un momento más.

—Por favor —suspiró Hermione, esa era la parte que más la aterraba de cada día.

—Bien, hay una familia en este momento dentro de la morgue, tendrás que esperar para entrar, esta madrugada han ingresado un par de chicos sin identificación, lamentablemente no tenemos ninguno vivo.

—Claro, yo espero —asintió Hermione, cambiando el peso de un lado al otro del pie y mirando hacia el fondo, donde una puerta oscura daba entrada a la morgue, no recordaba ya la cantidad de veces que había entrado por esa puerta buscándolo, siempre rezando por no encontrarlo allí. Otras tantas lo había buscado también entre los pacientes internos sin familia y sin documentos, y había visto cada caso, que realmente agradecía tampoco haberlo hallado… era un sentimiento ambiguo, pues realmente quería encontrarlo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

—Esta temporada es muy dura, hay gente sin hogar que no soporta las heladas… —comentó Dora, mirando hacia sus papeles, acostumbrada a la presencia de la chica cada día.

—Me lo imagino… los albergues no se dan abasto y no hay muchos para magos, que tienen que refugiarse en los muggles.

—Escuché que el Ministro está planteando seriamente la creación de más albergues, está buscando financiamiento… ya sabes cómo es esto, todo es política y convencer a las familias ricas de lo bien que quedarán ante la sociedad si es que donan un poco de su oro para una noble causa.

—Mientras ayuden a…—se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó, después de más de un año, casi dos, su voz sonaba exactamente igual. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, asustada de haberse equivocado, pero no era así, al fondo, cerca de las escaleras lo vio, no podía equivocarse, se trataba de él, y hablaba aceleradamente con un hombre que lucía la túnica de medimago…

Sin dar ninguna explicación hacia Dora, que continuaba hablando, corrió hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—¡Harry!

—…y las pociones estaban alteradas, no creo que en el poco tiempo que haya dejado de estudiar les hayan cambiado el color a todas, y si no han podido disfrazarles el color es porque son pociones muy… —Harry dejó de hablar y giró rápidamente, asombrado por escuchar esa voz, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse siquiera, pues fue prácticamente empujado por la fuerza con que Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, sujetándolo y apretándose contra él.

—¡Harry! –dijo ella de nuevo, incrédula de encontrarse con su amigo finalmente y más aún, en ese sitio.

—Hermione —suspiró Harry, abrazándola también y sintiéndose reconfortado por esa muestra de cariño.

—Merlín bendito, Harry —masculló Hermione, Harry la conocía tanto que sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ya… no pasa nada, Hermione —suspiró Harry.

Un carraspeo los hizo apartarse, ambos algo sonrojados.

—Lo siento, profesor Kaufingerstrasse —se excusó Harry, observando al hombre, que los miraba con algo de diversión.

—Extraño —murmuró el hombre, mirando a Hermione.

—Ella es… —empezó Harry con las presentaciones, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —la expresión de Hermione se había tornado dura, Harry reconoció en ella el tono de antes, cuando lo miraba con desconfianza, tratando de olfatear la droga y sus mentiras.

—Es una historia algo larga y… —intentó explicar Harry, consciente de que no tenía tiempo que perder, era una suerte haber encontrado al medimago Kaufingerstrasse, quien había sido su mentor durante el tiempo que estudió para medimago, y más aún que, luego de cómo había abandonado la carrera, aún lo quisiera ayudar.

—No le puede dar ninguna medicina, ninguna poción, ni nada de nada —reprochó Hermione hacia el medimago Kaufingerstrasse con bastante rudeza, interrumpiendo nuevamente a Harry, que sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

—Bueno, no es exactamente de lo que planeaba hacer —explicó el medimago Kaufingerstrasse.

—¿Y qué planeaba hacer entonces? —inquirió Hermione, arqueando una ceja y con mirada fiera.

—No es lo que te imaginas —se trató de explicar Harry, ganándole la palabra a su profesor.

—No me digas, ¿y qué más? —reprochó Hermione.

—En serio yo ya no…

—¿Sabes cuántas veces te he escuchado decir eso?

—Pero esta vez es diferente y…

—Eso también —interrumpió Hermione.

—Hermione… Esto es vergonzoso —Harry agachó un poco la cabeza, una cosa era que ella supiera de sus problemas anteriores, pero no podía ir por allí ventilándolos delante de otros, ya que pese a todo lo que había pasado estaba casi seguro que el medimago Kaufingerstrasse no estaba al tanto de sus adicciones anteriores.

—¿Vergonzoso? —preguntó Hermione, observando al medimago Kaufingerstrasse —, vergonzoso es que estés aquí, tratando de conseguir pociones.

—¡No estoy tratando de conseguir pociones! —gritó Harry, cansado de que ella no lo escuchará.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, y estaba a punto de protestar, cuando el medimago Kaufingerstrasse habló:

—Eso es cierto, sin embargo Harry estaba a punto de explicarme algo aparentemente muy importante, y sólo tengo unos cuantos minutos más de descanso antes de tener que retornar al trabajo, así que, si me hace el favor, _Hermione_ —pronunció su nombre con retintín, mientras señalaba una puerta de color claro, sobre esta decía: "sala de descanso, solo personal autorizado" —, tal vez ambos encontremos al fin la respuesta de porqué Harry nos ha dado la grata sorpresa de aparecer.

—Por favor —pidió Harry, haciéndole un gesto hacia la puerta y rogando para que ella no pusiera más objeciones, pues no permitiría que lo retrasara más tiempo.

Hermione observó al hombre, luego hacia Harry y finalmente hacia la puerta y asintió cansinamente, algo le decía que esa mañana se perdería la clase de derecho civil avanzado.

***O*O*O***

—A ver si entiendo —dijo Hermione, media hora después aún no salían de esa sala, el medimago Kaufingerstrasse había hecho que lo justificaran del trabajo argumentando que tenía una emergencia y en ese momento observaba las imágenes que Harry había traído, tenía el ceño fruncido, normalmente parecería molesto, pero Harry lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que en realidad estaba confundido y tratando de buscar una explicación —, ¿alguien engañó a tu amigo diciéndole que tenía un cáncer al cerebro y le dio una gran cantidad de pociones falsas, provocándole aparentemente, síntomas bastante dañinos?

—Básicamente es eso —aceptó Harry, antes de sacarse los lentes y limpiarlos con la sudadera, se sentía agotado.

—Es un caso muy delicado, Harry, no creo que sea conveniente que siga en casa, lo mejor es traerlo inmediatamente —concluyó el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, negando con la cabeza —, debemos evaluar lo que estas pociones hacen realmente y los efectos que han conseguido en tu amigo, verificar que los daños no sean permanentes e irreversibles.

—¿Irreversibles? —jadeó Harry —; no, no pueden serlo… es decir, hemos llegado hasta acá, no quiero pensar que cuando por fin se descubre todo, ya no haya solución.

—Harry… —susurró Hermione, dándole una mirada de pena, Harry apretó un poco los labios, recordando esa mirada, la misma que le había dado ella cuando había despertado tras la última batalla, cuando lo había puesto al tanto de las muertes de sus amigos.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, levantando un poco el rostro y tomando nuevamente consciencia del corto tiempo que tenían —, estaré bien, ahora hay cosas más importantes.

—Exacto —asintió el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, guardando las imágenes que Harry había traído consigo y caminando hacia la mesa, donde tres frasquitos de pociones descansaban —, iré a hacer que examinen esto, tú puedes ir por tu amigo, transpórtalo a emergencias y en cuanto llegues dile a la enfermera que te estoy esperando, la pondré en sobre aviso sobre tu llegada.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—Te veré en un momento, no pierdas más tiempo —apuró el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, mientras abría la puerta para salir.

—Iré contigo —dijo inmediatamente Hermione, poniéndose en pie para alcanzar a Harry, que ya comenzaba a moverse hacia la salida también.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Ya sabes, por tu amigo —explicó ella, mirándolo de manera dudosa.

—Oh… —Harry bajó la mirada —, ¿no crees que ese amigo existe, cierto?

—Yo no he dicho eso —negó Hermione.

—Bien, bien, creo que me lo merezco… No, estoy seguro de merecérmelo, y créeme, no pretendía que cuando nos encontráramos estuviéramos en esta situación, esperaba poder sentarnos a conversar tranquilamente, para que te pudiera explicar, a ti y a Ron, sobre todo lo que ha pasado, sin embargo en este momento la vida de alguien más está en juego, y no tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿De dónde has sacado esas pociones? —continuó interrogando Hermione, aparentemente obviando su comentario anterior y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya lo expliqué.

—Es una historia muy rocambolesca, ¿no lo crees?

—Claro, claro… —Harry suspiró profundamente, pensando en Draco —, lo es, pero no tengo tiempo, así que espera aquí y prometo volver en cuanto el medimago garantice que…

—Iré contigo entonces —interrumpió Hermione, poniendo una expresión de terquedad.

—Cómo quieras —se encogió de hombros Harry, pensando en que tendría que ir hasta el otro lado del pasillo para llegar a la sala de apariciones autorizada.

—Hay algo que no has mencionado durante todo este tiempo —dijo entonces Hermione, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry distraídamente, mientras empujaba la puerta de la sala de apariciones, se alegró de encontrarla vacía.

—El nombre de tu amigo… siempre has dicho, mi amigo esto y mi amigo aquello, es como si no tuviera un nombre…

—Oh… —Harry caminó hasta el centro de la habitación e inmediatamente Hermione estuvo a su lado, sujetándolo de uno de sus brazos —, es que es algo complicado —comentó, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para la aparición, la segunda del día tras mucho tiempo de haber dejado de hacerlas.

—Es un nombre, Harry, no hay nada de complicado en ello —refutó Hermione.

Harry apretó un poco más los ojos.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo, antes de desaparecerse, con Hermione colgada de su brazo.

***O*O*O***

—¿Draco Malfoy? —chilló Hermione en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Harry, observando alrededor y jalando a su amiga hacia una de las paredes, el lugar estaba completamente desordenado, la televisión estaba tirada sobre el piso y los sofás volteados.

—¿Te refieres al mismo Malfoy de la escuela?

—Sí, y ahora no, Hermione —le recriminó Harry, señalando con una mano la sala, solo entonces Hermione notó el gran desorden.

—¿Aquí vives? —susurró Hermione, sacando su varita, al igual que Harry.

—No… no entiendo, ¿qué puede haber pasado? —preguntó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tal vez sea el descontrol de magia del que hablabas…

—No, no lo creo. ¡Tobby! — llamó con fuerza, empezando a sentir cierto pánico, pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Tobby?

—Es nuestro perro —masculló Harry.

—¿Su perro? ¿De los dos? —preguntó Hermione, mirando con una ceja arqueada hacia Harry.

—Ponte detrás de mí —indicó Harry ignorando sus preguntas y tomándola de una mano, mientras ambos se ponían en marcha hacia la habitación; la mesa que estaba en el pasillo estaba rota también, su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante, asustado por Draco.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, empujándola con una mano mientras que con la otra levantaba la varita, en posición de ataque. Pero no había nadie allí, la cama estaba revuelta y las cortinas en el piso, Draco había desaparecido.

—¡Draco! —gritó inútilmente, mientras avanzaba hasta el baño, nada había cambiado de lugar allí.

—Harry, aquí está Tobby, creo —informó Hermione, que se había quedado en la habitación.

Harry corrió hasta ella y encontró a Tobby, tendido en un rincón y rodeado por algunas mantas.

—Oh, Tobby… —susurró con pena, acariciando al perro.

—Entonces Malfoy no está aquí —comentó Hermione, mirando alrededor y de manera escéptica.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y sí, Draco estaba aquí y todo lo que dije es verdad y en serio que no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para tratar de demostrártelo, él ha desaparecido, y probablemente se lo llevaron quienes le dieron las pociones en primer lugar, así que comprenderás que mi prioridad no es tratar de hacer las paces contigo —reprochó Harry con voz acelerada y empezando a sentir cierta rabia hacia su amiga.

Hermione le dio una mirada asombrada, y por un instante no supo qué decir, hasta que pareció recobrar el don del habla:

—Lo siento —susurró, inclinándose para mirar al perro también —, Tobby parece sólo estar inconsciente, debemos llevarlo a… —Hermione negó con la cabeza —¿No pudo Malfoy simplemente haberse desaparecido?, digo… su magia era inestable y eso..

—No… él estaba inconsciente, además, ¿por qué habría de aturdir a Tobby?

—Eres tú el que lo conoce —suspiró Hermione, mirándolo con atención.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, repitiéndose nuevamente que no debía dejar que sus impulsos o temores le ganaran.

—Algo terrible está pasando… iré a ver al profesor Kaufingerstrasse, para ver si ha sacado algo más de las pociones y para avisarle que Draco no está, luego volveré y empezaré a investigar —. Afirmó, poniéndose en pie.

—De acuerdo, esa es una buena idea —apoyó Hermione mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos un móvil.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, por un instante temiendo que su amiga finalmente no le creyese y planeara mandar que lo internaran.

—Aparentemente necesitamos ayuda, Tobby está inconsciente y Malfoy ha desaparecido, así que…

—Espera, ¿a quién vas a llamar?

—¿Aún te resistes a comprender que somos tus amigos en las buenas y en las malas?

—Yo…

—Vamos, espabila, ve a San Mungo y explícale a Kaufingerstrasse lo que ha pasado, y luego vuelve aquí, debemos empezar a actuar —ordenó Hermione, con el móvil ya pegado a la oreja.

—Hermione…—pero Harry se detuvo cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se apurara y comenzando a hablar.

—Hola, soy yo, te tengo noticias…

Harry suspiró y le dio una palmada más a Tobby, antes de desaparecerse.

***O*O*O***

Kaufingerstrasse se sorprendió mucho de la ausencia de Draco, y luego de que Harry le contara lo que había pasado, insistió en que era mejor acompañarlo, para poder ayudarlo de manera más rápida, y Harry, sabiendo que aquello era mejor, no puso ninguna objeción y los apareció a ambos al departamento.

Se quedó completamente quieto, cerca a la puerta, mientras observaba al gran grupo que se había reunido, sintiendo cierto temor al recordar lo mal que se había portado con todos ellos; cuando Hermione había dicho que traería ayuda pensó que hablaba solo de Ron y ver a tantos juntos le sorprendió bastante.

En cuanto notaron su presencia todos dejaron de hablar, dándole miradas curiosas, mientras el profesor Kaufingerstrasse parecía algo incómodo.

—Hola… —susurró Harry, en voz baja y cauta, inmediatamente Tobby apareció de atrás del sofá que seguramente Hermione había acomodado en su sitio, el perro caminaba lentamente y tenía la cabeza baja mientras avanzaba hacia él, al parecer con culpabilidad. —¡Tobby! —exclamó con algo de alegría, arrodillándose para acariciar la cabeza del perro y tratar de demostrarle que no estaba enfadado con él.

—Aquí están —suspiró Hermione, poniéndose de pie y terminando con el tenso silencio que se había creado entre sus amigos —chicos, este es el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, es amigo de Harry, del que les hablé.

—Hola chicos —saludó el hombre, caminando hasta donde los demás se encontraban y dándoles la mano, pareciendo más relajado.

El primero en acercarse a él, luego de tenderle la mano al medimago Kaufingerstrasse fue Ron, con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente evaluando su apariencia.

—Compañero —dijo secamente, mientras le extendía la mano.

Harry se puso en pie lentamente, notando como su amigo aparentemente había ganado algo de músculos y además se había dejado el cabello más largo, con algo de temor extendió una mano hacia él, sintiendo algo pesado en el pecho por la frialdad con que lo había recibido, todo lo opuesto a Hermione.

En cuanto tocó su mano sintió el efecto de un hechizo, casi había olvidado cómo se sentía aquello.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltado.

—Vaya, es cierto —dijo Ron, sonriendo un poco más.

—Sí, lo es —asintió Harry, sabiendo que se merecía también aquello, después de haberlos engañado tantas veces era normal que desconfiaran de él.

—Lo siento, tenía que estar seguro —se justificó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Harry, —lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Lamentablemente…

—Tonto —dijo entonces Ron, sonriendo, y en sólo dos pasos estuvo a su lado, jalándolo y dándole un tosco abrazo.

—Ron —suspiró Harry.

—No sabes lo que te hemos buscado, grandísimo idiota… —dijo en voz baja, aún abrazado a él.

—Lo siento tanto… yo, creo que no estaba listo para volver —respondió Harry, antes de apartarse de él.

—Bien, bien, ahora deja de acapararlo, supongo que no tenemos tanto tiempo para los saludos —protestó Ginny, que permanecía alejada, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y vestía una túnica deportiva, Harry entonces recordó que la última vez que había sabido de ella había sido fichada para un equipo de Quidditch, aunque recordaba haber estado en la celebración no recordaba cuál era su equipo.

—Hola —sonrió Harry, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y le alborotaba el cabello.

—Sabía que volverías algún día —dijo entonces Luna, acercándose a darle un pequeño abrazo —Tobby es un lindo perro —comentó —le dieron con un hechizo aturdidor, al no ser un animal mágico y pequeño en comparación con el adulto promedio, quedó algo más afectado, pero ya está recuperándose.

—Oh… gracias —respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Luna aún continúa con sus estudios de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y no mágicas —explicó Ginny, que al parecer notando su extrañeza.

—Ah, sí —asintió entonces Harry, recordando —. Me alegra que lo hayas podido curar —sonrió hacia ella.

Luna le dio un abrazo pequeño y se inclinó para jugar con Tobby, pareciendo completamente contenta.

—Ya era hora que te mostraras —continuó entonces George, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Sí… creo que sí —suspiró Harry, no podía dejar de pensar en Fred cada vez que veía a George.

—Entonces… ¿Nos ponemos a esto? —llamó Hermione, que estaba al fondo, en una mesa junto al medimago y viendo algunos documentos.

—Sí, el profesor Kaufingerstrasse ha dicho que podemos seguir el rastro del medimago que hizo el examen de Draco, es poco probable que alguien se preste a hacer algo así, pues arriesga su carrera y en teoría pudo haberlo hecho también un estudiante, como yo lo hice, pero es nuestra única opción. —comentó Harry rápidamente, mientras los alcanzaba.

—¿En verdad eres amigo de Malfoy? —preguntó entonces George, mirando hacia los papeles que Hermione había extendido sobre la mesa.

—Pues, sí, algo así…

—¿Y no han intentado matarse ni nada por el estilo? —cuestionó Ron, caminando hasta Hermione.

—No, en verdad ahora todo es diferente —aclaró Harry.

—Oh, Merlín nos ampare —chilló Ginny.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna, que había quedado relegada por estar entretenida acariciando a Tobby.

—Harry está enredado con Malfoy —negó Ginny.

—¡Pero está casado! —exclamó Luna.

—Es algo complicado, y sinceramente…

—¿Estás en… algo con Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista de los pergaminos, Ron también le dio una mirada curiosa.

—Creo que eso no es lo importante ahora —negó Harry, sabiendo que no era el momento de hablar de eso.

—Cierto, pero de todas maneras debes tener cuidado —comentó Ginny, pasando a su lado y acariciándole un brazo con cariño.

—Ella tiene razón, Harry —interrumpió Hermione —entiendo que es quien… que las cosas son diferentes ahora, pero Malfoy está casado y su esposa esperando un hijo, creo que deberás pensártelo mejor, no ahora, pero cuando soluciones todo deberás recapacitar…

—Su esposa no está embarazada —negó Harry, incapaz de decir nada más.

—Sí que lo está, la fiesta para su bebé será en unos días, _es uno de los eventos más finos y famosos de los que se habla por estos días_, ¿no has leído los diarios? —preguntó George burlonamente.

—Malfoy la está organizando, declaró el otro día diciendo que estaba muy feliz de su futura paternidad —continuó Ginny, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, ya tenemos un nombre —dijo el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, interrumpiendo la pregunta que Harry ya tenía en la punta de la lengua: ¿Cómo era posible que Draco hubiera hecho cualquier declaración si había estado fuera del país con él hasta el día anterior?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Ron, mirando con atención al pequeño pergamino que el medimago Kaufingerstrasse tenía en una mano.

—Hertford, Vanced Hertford —respondió el hombre, arrugando la frente —me suena algo conocido, aunque no estoy realmente seguro de dónde.

—Bien, entonces en marcha —dijo Ron, anotando el nombre en un trozo de pergamino y haciéndole una seña a George.

—¿Qué harán? —preguntó Harry, mirándolos con atención.

—Preguntar, por supuesto, tenemos algunos contactos en el Ministerio y en otros lugares, veremos qué se puede hacer.

—Bien.

—Nosotras iremos a preparar algo de comer, estoy segura que no has desayunado nada y casi es hora de almorzar —dijo Ginny, jalando a Luna con ella hacia la cocina.

—Pues, no tengo hambre realmente, pero…

—Yo iré a ver si ya están los resultados de las pociones y a revisar algunas cosas en la escuela, sigo creyendo que de algún lugar conozco ese nombre —informó Kaufingerstrasse, tomando su abrigo y el papel que había obtenido gracias al hechizo de rastreo.

—Necesitamos un mapa, y algunas cosas más, por si acaso tengamos que planear una misión de rescate —intervino Hermione, comenzando a revolver entre los libros que tenía sobre la mesa y que Harry no sabía de dónde habían salido.

—Hermione… —llamó Harry en un susurro para que sus amigas en la cocina no lo escucharan.

—No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, ya luego podremos hablar, tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos.

—Gracias, pero justo ahora tengo unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas?

—Draco y yo no hemos estado aquí hasta ayer, antes de eso estuvimos en el continente, recorriéndolo en auto, junto a Tobby, no entiendo qué declaraciones dicen que dio y…

—Malfoy ha aparecido bastante últimamente, de la mano de su esposa, eso es lo que he escuchado, no sigo mucho sus pasos, pero como ella está embarazada y se acerca el nacimiento de un nuevo heredero es uno de los temas de moda.

—No tiene sentido, es decir, ¿cómo pudo haber estado saliendo con ella en los diarios si es que estaba de viaje conmigo?

Hermione, que había convocado un mapa, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿En serio? ¿Han estado juntos todo el tiempo?

—Sí, y no se puede aparecer desde otro país, así que definitivamente el que apareció con ella no pudo ser Draco.

—Luna —llamó Hermione, sobresaltando a Harry.

—Aún no hay nada listo —contestó la chica, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—No, no es eso, tú tienes muchas revistas, esas donde salen los de la alta sociedad y los famosos…

—No las tengo porque quiera, mi padre se ha vuelto fanático de eso, ¿sabes que ahora su diario cubre también ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó hacia Harry.

—No, no estaba enterado…

—¿Podrías traernos unas cuantas revistas? Esas donde salen Malfoy y su esposa.

—¡Claro!, será bueno darles al fin un uso —asintió la chica, tomando su abrigo y desapareciéndose.

—Es raro, acabo de darme cuenta… —masculló Harry, mirando alrededor.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Hermione, mirando también alrededor.

—Tenía la idea de que Draco tenía las protecciones activadas, sin embargo nos hemos aparecido y desaparecido como si nada.

—Cierto, es raro que no las tenga activadas, no parece alguien descuidado por su seguridad.

—Haré un estudio del lugar —anunció Harry, aliviado ante la perspectiva de poder hacer algo más que simplemente observar o pensar en Draco y en lo que le podía estar pasando en ese momento.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer ese tipo de cosas, no lo hacía desde la guerra, Tobby caminó con él a lo largo de todo el departamento, mientras buscaba rastros de magia, encontró una gran cantidad de magia que podía reconocer como la de Draco, y un poco de algún extraño, seguramente de la persona que se había llevado a Draco, pero al parecer no había tenido que hacer mucho esfuerzo, casi podía estar seguro que lo que había destruido los muebles era Draco, aunque no podía estar seguro de porqué.

En el armario, que aún permanecía con las puertas abiertas y la ropa tirada, algo brillante llamó su atención. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas, era el libro de la vida de Draco, lo había visto un par de veces antes, pero sabía que no lo podía leer si es que no era el Malfoy asignado, por eso soltó un jadeo asustado, cuando lo abrió y descubrió que podía leer perfectamente la primera página:

"_Cuaderno de la vida de Draco Malfoy"_

Pasó otra página más, donde Draco había escrito con una letra mucho más infantil de la que tenía ahora, que su padre le había dado ese cuaderno y que estaba enfadado porque no lo habían dejado ir a la Torre Eiffel con otros niños, pero no se atrevió a leer mucho más que un par de líneas, mientras las ideas terminaban de encajar en su mente.

Con el cuaderno en la mano, llegó hasta la sala, Tobby lo seguía de cerca, agitado.

—Hermione, creo que ya sé lo que pasa.

—¿En serio? Eso es bueno porque…

En ese momento el medimago Kaufingerstrasse apareció, parecía bastante contrariado y habló aceleradamente, interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—Me han dado los resultados de las pociones, es terrible, realmente terrible…

—¿Qué quiere decir terrible? —preguntó Hermione.

—Desestabilizan la magia para arrancarla del cuerpo del mago o bruja que las consuma, son peligrosas y clasificadas de prohibidas y letales.

—Por eso Draco no recordaba que era un mago, debe formar parte de un hechizo para robarle su magia y dársela a alguien más —completó Harry.

—La magia no se puede robar, eso es imposible —negó Hermione.

—Sí que se puede, cuando un mago muere, su magia dura un instante en el aire, por eso es que generalmente su varita se quiebra, porque la magia suelta ya no puede ser canalizada, es como un corto circuito —explicó Ginny, apareciendo en ese momento con una bandeja de emparedados.

—¿Qué? —Hermione negó con la cabeza —un muggle no puede soportar la cantidad de magia que hay en un mago, y un mago no tiene necesidad de robar magia.

—Pero no se queda con la magia, ésta simplemente lo impregnaría… —empezó Kaufingerstrasse.

—Como para permitirle dejar una firma mágica… —susurró Harry.

—Sería demasiada magia para…

—Es que estás pensándolo mal —interrumpió a Hermione el medimago Kaufingerstrasse.

—O acceder a una herencia… —continuó Harry, razonando.

—¿A una herencia? —preguntó Hermione.

—Estamos hablando de un no nato, de alguien que no ha nacido pero que está listo para nacer —completó Harry.

—¿Te refieres a…? —preguntó Ginny.

—A la esposa de Draco, que está realmente embarazada, pero no de Draco. —concluyó Harry, recordando lo que Draco le había contado un tiempo antes sobre los matrimonios arreglados y entendiendo al fin todo.

***O*O*O***

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todos por leer, ya saben cuánto disfruto de sus comentarios, así qué dejen de hacerme feliz XD **

**Un beso para todos...**

**Zafy  
**


	22. 21

Y aquí otro capítulo más, ya vimos que los amigos de Harry reaparecieron, y en buena hora, pues de algo de ayuda sirven XD...

* * *

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 21**

—¿Te costó mucho traerlo? —preguntó Katrina, caminando con lentitud, debido a todo el peso que había ganado, a través de la habitación, para llegar hasta la camilla donde Draco estaba recostado.

—Su magia está demasiado descontrolada —gruñó Hieb, mientras apuntaba con la varita a su pierna ensangrentada —, destrozó medio departamento antes de poder acercarme a él, además ese estúpido perro me ha mordido.

—¿Perro dices?

—Sí Madame, un perro negro y grande, parecía estarlo cuidando, saltó sobre mí en cuanto entré al departamento.

—Draco no parece de los que gustan de los perros —Katrina arrugó un poco el ceño —, es más, no le gustan siquiera los pavos albinos de su padre.

Hieb verificó su pierna curada, notando que seguramente le quedaría una cicatriz.

—Maldito perro —masculló Hieb —debí haberlo matado, pero parecía tener un hechizo sobre él y no quería dejar ninguna pista.

—Mmm… —Katrina miró sus uñas, desinteresada completamente de las quejas de aquel hombre, se alegraba de que hubiera traído finalmente a Draco, pues apenas y lo podía soportar ya.

—Bien, bien —dijo en ese momento un hombre mayor y con el cabello cano, sus ojos castaños recorrieron la habitación, deteniéndose un momento en la figura inmóvil sobre la camilla. —Espero que no sea muy tarde, y que no le hayas hecho nada —recriminó hacia Hieb.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes no lo hayan podido mantener quieto en Inglaterra, he recorrido mucho camino, pero finalmente lo he encontrado, tal como acordamos —respondió el hombre, poniéndose en pie y mirándolos duramente.

—Vamos, vamos, no es momento para esto —suspiró Katrina, mirando hacia ambos hombres —, Draco está aquí, y por lo que sé, tenemos un largo proceso que iniciar —comentó acariciando su muy abultado vientre.

El medimago Hertford le dio una mirada a Katrina y asintió lentamente.

—Es hora de que me marche entonces —dijo Hieb, tomando su abrigo y una mochila de tela del piso.

—Cierto, cierto, no tienes deseos de ver esto, lo dejaste en claro —suspiró Katrina, sonriendo un poco —, tu trabajo ha sido grandioso, y por supuesto que serás recompensado.

—Sabe perfectamente lo que necesito —gruñó el hombre, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Perfectamente —asintió Katrina, caminó con lentitud hasta un largo escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó una bolsa de tela oscura y se la pasó al hombre.

—Entonces, no se ofenda, Madame, pero espero no verla más —dijo el hombre, abriendo la bolsa y metiendo la mano para contar las monedas gruesas y de oro.

—No me ofendo, yo tampoco quiero verte más —sonrió Katrina, su mirada se tornó maléfica y Hieb sintió un pequeño estremecimiento, cerró la bolsa y se apresuró hacia la salida, pero no llegó a tocar la puerta, un cansancio extremo se apoderó de sus extremidades y cayó de rodillas contra el piso, un instante después el resto de su cuerpo se desplomaba, la oscuridad le nubló la vista, y no supo más.

—No sé qué les enseñan en las escuelas ahora, nadie parece saber nada de pociones —negó Katrina, con aire aburrido en cuanto el hombre cerró los ojos.

—Es una pena, era un buen ayudante —negó con la cabeza el medimago Hertford, que se había acercado al hombre y revisado sus signos vitales.

—No lo era tanto, la verdad, me desesperaba su forma tan parca de hablar —desestimó Katrina, caminando hasta la camilla, fijó su mirada en Draco, siempre le había gustado Draco, era bastante guapo y todo un caballero la mayoría del tiempo, era una pena que las cosas no pudieran terminar de otra manera.

—Bien, creo que nada nos impide empezar —suspiró el medimago, tomó la bolsa de oro y la regresó a su lugar en el escritorio, agitó la varita un poco, una manta blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Hieb.

—Creo que debemos empezar pronto —susurró Katrina, apartando la mirada de Draco y acariciando su vientre.

—¿Hace cuanto que los dolores han empezado? —preguntó el hombre, caminando hacia ella.

—Poco más de tres horas, padrino.

El hombre asintió complacido.

—Estamos en el tiempo justo.

***O*O*O***

—Vanced Hertford —comenzó Kaufingerstrasse, sentándose sobre uno de los sofás y sacando unos pergaminos del bolsillo de su túnica —sabía que el nombre me sonaba de algún lugar, he tenido que revisar los archivos de la universidad para encontrarlo.

—¿Estudió en la universidad de Inglaterra? —preguntó Hermione, una vuela pluma y un pergamino flotaban alrededor de ella.

—No, pero fue un caso muy sonado hace unos años… es Ruso, en realidad no está registrado en la Escuela de Medimagia de Reino Unido.

—¿Cómo pudo entonces sacar su nombre si es que no está registrado? —preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño al notar que nadie había comido de los emparedados que había preparado.

—Porque cuando un mago acepta ser medimago, luego de todos los estudios, claro, hace una promesa sobre su magia, es imposible disfrazar esa firma mágica, aquí y en la China, Hertford dejará su huella para quién la sabe buscar —explicó el medimago Kaufingerstrasse.

—¡Aquí están! –dijo Luna, apareciendo en ese momento y hablando en voz tan alta que Tobby gruñó por un instante, antes de reconocerla.

—Genial, también tenemos que revisar esto —aceptó Harry, tomando la gran ruma de revistas que la chica traía consigo.

—Entonces… nos decía sobre Hertford —carraspeó Hermione.

—Cierto —asintió el hombre, dándole una mirada curiosa a las revistas —: hubo un gran escándalo en Rusia hace ocho años, un medimago había estado haciendo prácticas indebidas: sembraba enfermedades en magos sanos, algunos lo contrataban para vengarse de sus socios de negocios, otros porque eran amantes despechados, los motivos eran diversos… el escándalo estalló cuando un niño fue el que murió, además del padre, al parecer había tenido tanto éxito que se descuidó un poco y no previó que la madre, que lo había contratado para matar al esposo, lo denunciaría por matar a su hijo también; por supuesto que la mujer fue encarcelada, pero él logró escapar, se dice que tuvo ayuda de un pariente suyo que en ese momento ocupaba un cargo muy importante en el consejo de magia… —Kaufingerstrasse buscó entre los pergaminos que tenía y levantó uno —, aquí está: Woburn, Petria Woburn, un primo lejano que al parecer era muy unido a Hertford. Por supuesto que Hertford tuvo que abandonar el país, no se supo mucho más de él y Woburn tuvo una gran censura por ese proceder, finalmente lo sacaron del consejo, pero nadie pudo encontrar a Hertford, por lo que ya no se le pudo juzgar, está actualmente con orden de captura internacional, lo más probable es que haya entrado al país con documentos falsos.

—Entró por la zona muggle —informó George, apareciéndose de pronto, un instante después apareció Ron. Harry se preguntó, mientras acariciaba a Tobby para tranquilizarlo por las repentinas apariciones, si es que todos disfrutaban con eso de andarse apareciendo de pronto.

—¿Muggle? —cuestionó Ginny, mirando a sus hermanos.

—Sí, así es, en el lado muggle no se le busca, ni tiene orden de captura, así que simplemente entró con su nombre real, algo demasiado estúpido, según me parece —negó Ron, caminando hasta sentarse junto a Hermione.

—¡Ya sé de dónde me suena el nombre! —exclamó de pronto Luna, que había permanecido en silencio, hojeando las revistas que Harry había dejado a un lado.

Todos giraron a verla con asombro, mientras ella levantaba una revista a color, se podía ver en ella la fotografía en movimiento de Katrina, junto a Draco y unas cuantas personas más, estaban en un día de verano y Harry se recordó que era incorrecto sentir celos en ese momento, mientras apreciaba a la mujer tomada de la mano de Draco, parecían realmente una pareja feliz.

—_"Para el cumpleaños de Katrina Malfoy se celebró una gran fiesta en las propiedades de la familia en Francia, donde compartieron una elegante cena antes de que la orquesta tocara hasta casi el amanecer, se dice que Draco y Katrina bailaron muy acaramelados durante toda la noche, en la fotografía podemos ver a Draco Malfoy, junto a Katrina Malfoy; a Eloy __Bündnis y Natalia Bündnis, padres de Katrina; __Petria Woburn, amigo de la familia y__Vanced Hertford, padrino de Katrina…"_ —leyó Luna.

—Creo que eso comprueba nuestra teoría de que Katrina está detrás de todo esto —señaló Harry, cada vez más asombrado.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —preguntó George, empujando a Ginny para sentarse en el sofá, la chica le respondió al golpe y finalmente se acomodaron juntos.

—Malfoy ha sido envenenado para ser despojado de su magia, de tal forma que al momento de morir su magia se transfiera al hijo no nato…

—Y a punto de nacer —se apresuró a aclarar el medimago Kaufingerstrasse.

—Sí, y a punto de nacer, de Katrina, su esposa, un hijo que por supuesto no es suyo —explicó Hermione rápidamente.

George silbó y negó con la cabeza, mirando a Harry.

—Insisto en que deberás pensártelo muy bien.

—No molestes —reprochó Harry, recobrando un poco la confianza para hablar con ellos, su mente estaba llena de preguntas —. Por lo que veo aquí Katrina debe ir por el octavo mes… eso quiere decir que si se han llevado a Draco es porque necesitan su magia con rapidez.

—O tal vez pensaban secuestrarlo desde antes, dijiste que no habían estado en Inglaterra… quizá los estaban siguiendo…

—Draco lo mencionó un par de veces, pero luego… nunca supe si era cierto o no.

—¿Tenía delirios de persecución? —preguntó Kaufingerstrasse, adelantándose un poco en su asiento.

—No lo creo… se confundía muchas veces, pero esa parte de los síntomas no empezaron hasta hace unas semanas, estoy casi seguro de que cuando me lo dijo no tenía cuadros de amnesia, es muy probable que simplemente haya sido una mentira, me mantuvo oculta su enfermedad hasta hace solo unas semanas.

—¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz incrédulo.

—Sí, en serio –respondió fríamente Harry.

—Interesante –dijo entonces, agitando su cabello un poco.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Ginny, parecía ansiosa por empezar a moverse y por evitar lo que podría ser una inminente discusión entre Harry y Hermione.

—Yo iré a investigar más acerca de este tal Vanced Hertford, y de Petria Woburn también, estoy seguro de que deben estar aún ligados —dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie.

—Iré contigo, ¿vamos, Ginny? —preguntó George, poniéndose en pie también.

—Nosotros iremos a investigar los inmuebles, dudo mucho de que hayan comprado algo a su nombre, pero podemos empezar rastreando la dirección donde este hechizo se realizó —dijo Hermione, señalando hacia la cajita que guardaba la imagen falsa del cerebro de Draco.

—¿También podemos ver eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Sí, los Ministerios de magia tienen muy vigilados a los medimagos, como puedes ver, somos capaces de hacer realmente daño cuando nos cambiamos al lado oscuro —medio bromeó Kaufingerstrasse.

—Pues parece que no lo hacen del todo bien, eso de tenerlos vigilados —aclaró George —pues este ya se les va escapando desde hace tiempo, y al parecer sigue haciendo de las suyas.

—Yo me quedaré con Tobby, no podemos dejarlo solo, se asustará —propuso Luna.

—Es buena idea, serás nuestro nexo, permanece aquí, todos debemos volver a reportarnos cada media hora, para saber cómo van las cosas —ordenó Harry, tomando su varita y el abrigo.

—¿No extrañaban al Harry mandón? —bufó Ginny, poniéndose su abrigo también.

—Pues ahora que se ha puesto mandón, ya no tanto —respondió George, negando con la cabeza, Ron frunció el ceño y luego soltó una risita.

—No creo que siga siendo tan mandón.

—Ya… qué graciosos —negó Harry, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Huy, sí, no hay quién los aguante —masculló Hermione, tomando sus cosas para salir también.

—No lo entiendo… —suspiró Harry, luego de un momento más —¿Por qué hacer algo así y no tener cuidado con todos los cabos sueltos que han dejado?

—Supongo —contestó Hermione —que se debe a que ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, como le pasó en Rusia, que ya no teme ser descubierto.

—O que están desesperados —agregó Kaufingerstrasse.

—Cierto, embarazada de alguien más que no es su esposo… la magia que pende sobre la herencia es muy fuerte como para intentar engañarla —asintió Ron.

—Pudo haberse ido del país, empezado de cero… hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—No lo sabemos, hay muchos problemas de concepción en las familias de sangre pura —suspiró el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, he visto casos de parejas que tratan de embarazarse por años, algunos sólo lo pueden hacer una vez… Probablemente ella temía eso y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que aprovechar la ayuda de su padrino.

—Definitivamente debe ser una mujer desesperada —negó Luna, con mirada triste —mira que arriesgar su vida y la de un niño indefenso…

—Bueno, tenemos eso a favor entonces, si están desesperados deben haber cometido errores —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría bien y podrían recuperar a Draco antes de que algo malo le pasara.

***O*O*O***

—¡Duele como el demonio! —gritó Katrina, mientras sujetaba su vientre con fuerza, tratando de contener el dolor, su bello rostro se mostraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Aún faltan unas cuantas horas —negó Hertford mientras revisaba a su ahijada —, aún no has dilatado lo suficiente.

—Me sigo preguntando —jadeó Katrina —¿por qué no podemos usar una cesárea?

—Por que no es necesario, además no debemos apurarnos, Malfoy aún no está del todo listo —explicó el hombre, quitándose los guantes y caminando un par de pasos hacia la camilla elevada donde Draco permanecía inconsciente, había un grupo de hechizos indicadores flotando alrededor, su rostro lucía cada vez más pálido y sus mejillas estaban perladas de sudor.

—Maldito Ivanovich —jadeó Katrina, mirando un instante a Draco, antes de volver su mirada hacia el techo, tratando de convencerse de que pronto el dolor terminaría.

—Te advertí que no era alguien de confiar —negó Hertford mientras empezaba a remover algunos frascos en busca de más pociones en uno de los estantes del lado —, que era un interesado y que en cuanto encontrara algo mejor huiría.

—¡Maldito Malfoy, entonces! —gritó Katrina, apretando con los puños las sábanas blancas, los dolores eran terribles y una horrible sensación de pánico se estaba apoderando de ella —, esto es su culpa —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Draco —, y de su maldita familia y sus miedos a los escándalos.

Hertford sacó una poción y se la tendió a Katrina.

—Bebe, estás a punto de entrar en una crisis de histeria y no podemos permitírnoslo, necesitamos que estés completamente estable al momento de la transferencia de magia.

Katrina asintió y bebió el contenido de un solo trago, una sensación de tranquilidad se fue apoderando de ella, mientras su padrino le acariciaba la frente con algo de cariño.

—Ya no importa pensar en lo que pasó o no pasó, si Ivanovich se fue, es su problema, ahora el tuyo es concentrarte en que todo salga bien y puedas tener a un heredero Malfoy para satisfacer a los estirados de tus suegros y conservar tu estatus y el de la familia.

Katrina sonrió un poco, mirando hacia Draco.

—Ya falta poco, sólo un poco más —se dijo Katrina, tratando de encontrar fuerzas y convencerse de que así sería.

***O*O*O***

Media hora de papeleos y gritos en el Ministerio, al cual Harry se abstuvo de entrar, los llevó hasta Londres, un edificio moderno de tres pisos en West Smithfield long lane, sus paredes eran de color claro y tenía ventanales inmensos, sin embargo ellos imaginaban que no estaba habitado.

—Antes de entrar deberíamos ir a casa de Draco; Ron y George pueden tener algún dato más que nos pueda servir —propuso Hermione.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, ¿qué tal si es que está dentro? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia el edificio y tratando de encontrar la forma de colarse en él.

—Hechizo para revelar humanos —suspiró Hermione —haré un Homenum Revelio y veremos si es que hay alguien.

—¡Oh, cierto! —asintió Harry, algo abochornado.

—¿Hace cuanto que no haces magia? —le preguntó ella, el medimago Kaufingerstrasse se apartó un par de pasos, dándoles privacidad mientras estudiaba también el edificio.

—He hecho magia todo el día, me has visto —explicó Harry.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Desde que me fui de tu casa, desde entonces no he hecho gran cosa, apariciones y hechizos básicos, muchas veces casi hasta había olvidado que era un mago —contó Harry, sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente —, sé que este no es el momento, y esta no era la forma en que quería aparecer delante de ustedes, pero realmente lamento todo lo que…

—¡Vamos, Harry! —interrumpió Hermione, apretándole un poco el brazo —, lo dijiste, este no es el momento, me alegra tanto que estés bien, te ves tan recuperado, creo que no recordaba… —Hermione apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza —. Estoy feliz de verte, ahora vamos a rescatar a Malfoy y luego… —se encogió de hombros —ya veremos.

—Sí —asintió Harry, antes de mirar nuevamente hacia el edificio.

Tal como pensaron, el Homenum Revelio demostró que no había nadie en el edificio, sin embargo un par de hechizos más les demostraron que había cierta concentración de magia en el segundo piso.

—Debemos ir por Ron y los demás, ellos nos ayudaran —opinó Hermione.

—¿Ron sigue como rompedor de maldiciones?

—Sí, y es uno de los mejores, aunque algunas veces regresa a casa lastimado por los efectos… —Hermione sonrió un poco —, pero es algo que disfruta.

Cuando aparecieron de vuelta en el departamento de Draco; Ron, George y Ginny ya estaban allí. Tobby estaba a los pies de las chicas, disfrutando de sus atenciones, pero en cuanto Harry apareció se lanzó sobre él.

—Te quiere mucho —sonrió Luna —, es un buen perro.

—Sí, gracias.

—De acuerdo, tenemos una mala noticia, descubrimos en los registros internacionales que Petria Woburn está muerto —explicó Ron rápidamente.

—Fue encontrado en Brasil, donde vivía desde hacía un año, al parecer se exilió allí luego del escándalo —continuó George —, lo encontraron en su departamento, en Río, llevaba días muerto.

—Que desagradable —negó Ginny.

—¿Creen que haya sido una muerte natural?

—Los muggles lo calificaron como un paro cardiaco, pero el Ministerio de Magia pudo hallar rastros de magia, aunque no la suficiente para sacar mucho en claro, tenía más de una semana cuando el caso les llegó finalmente —se encogió de hombros Ron.

—Entonces solo tenemos el edificio en West Smithfield long lane —suspiró Harry.

***O*O*O***

Se aparecieron Harry, Hermione, George, Ron, Luna y Ginny en las afueras de West Smithfield long lane, el medimago Kaufingerstrasse se había ido a San Mungo a coordinar una habitación para Draco, por el tiempo de embarazo de Katrina y los datos que Harry había tomado en su cuaderno estaba seguro que estaban a punto de realizar el hechizo y sabía que en cuanto Harry pudiera aparecer con Draco, tendrían que atenderlo con la mayor prontitud posible.

—Wow —dijo Ginny, mirando al edificio.

—Sí, está lleno de maldiciones —negó Ron.

—Me recuerda a la guerra —afirmó George, levantando la varita y mirando de un lado al otro, la calle estaba llena de nieve y parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a salir en un día tan frío.

—En marcha —indicó Harry, empujando un poco la puerta de vidrio, estaba atorada por el frío y tuvo que lanzar un hechizo para hacerla saltar.

El edificio por dentro distaba de lo moderno que se veía por fuera. Sus paredes eran color marrón claro y el piso de madera estaba lleno de polvo, al fondo había un pequeño mostrador para recepción, pero era evidente que nadie había estado allí por un largo tiempo. El ascensor estaba operativo, sin embargo decidieron subir por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, el lugar donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de magia.

—¡Está lleno de portales! —exclamó Harry en cuanto abrieron la puerta de metal que daba al segundo piso, contrario a lo que habían esperado aquello era una sala enorme y redonda, con un escritorio al centro y sin ninguna silla alrededor.

—Este sitio es muy raro —suspiró Luna, mirando todo de manera ensoñadora —, seguramente está lleno de Blibbering Humdinger y Wrackspurt.

Harry observó de reojo como Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco mientras Ginny soltaba una risita.

—No creo que sea seguro tocar ese escritorio —advirtió George, aún así avanzando hasta el escritorio.

—Podría contener algo de información… —meditó Harry.

—¿Quién dejaría información en un lugar como este? Es fácil de hallar.

—Sólo si sabes que te están buscando —canturreó Ron, contradiciendo a Hermione.

—Es estúpido de todas formas —continuó Hermione.

Ron la ignoró y en lugar de eso tronó sus dedos y movió el cuello de un lado al otro, antes de hacerle un gesto a los demás para que se apartaran. Durante la siguiente media hora pudieron verlo desactivando maldición sobre maldición, sus ojos azules brillaban cada vez más y sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas, cuando acabó soltó un audible suspiro.

—Todo suyo, niños.

—Mira qué presumido —bufó Ginny, negando con la cabeza —, aún así te puedo meter un par de anotaciones delante de un arco de Quidditch.

—Pero no estamos en un campo de Quidditch —replicó Ron.

—Y nos dice niños —negó Hermione, mientras se unía a Harry, que indiferente a toda la discusión ya habría los cajones del escritorio.

Encontraron recortes de diarios mágicos en diversos idiomas, Harry estaba seguro de que Draco los hubiera podido traducir. En algunos de ellos había fotos de Woburn y de Hertford, en todas lucían bien, así que supusieron que no eran fotografías de la época en que habían caído en desgracia. En el cajón del centro encontraron más información: la fotografía de un chico rubio y de ojos azules intensos, que sonreía coquetamente a la cámara, mientras jalaba la mano de una chica cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a verse en la imagen; un anillo que al parecer era de una familia antigua y que ninguno quiso tocar demasiado; unas fotografías que parecían tomadas a la distancia, pese al tiempo que había pasado, Harry pudo identificar a Lucius Malfoy en una de ellas, hablaba con el chico rubio de la fotografía anterior, el chico lucía bastante tenso mientras que Malfoy parecía imponente.

—No hay nada que nos sirva aquí. —Decidió Harry, dejando de lado un cuaderno escrito, aparentemente, en ruso.

—Sigamos con los portales —asintió George, mirando alrededor.

—Hay que llevar el anillo —propuso entonces Ron —, si esta gente sabe hacer magia antigua no me sorprendería que este anillo fuera la llave para algo.

—Pero si es la llave, ¿Por qué no la cargan con ellos?

—Porque así no funciona este tipo de hechizos —explicó Ron hacia Luna, que era la que había preguntado —, si el anillo activa el pase a determinado lugar, una vez haya cumplido su función entonces retornará a su lugar de origen, en este caso, el escritorio.

—Cuatro portales —comentó Harry, que nuevamente se había mantenido alejado de la conversación mientras trataba de descubrir todos los portales que habían allí. —¿Con cuál debemos comenzar?

—Con el que tiene menor tiempo en haber sido usado —declaró Ron, agitando su varita, junto a la ventana una luz azul brilló —¿vamos?

Todos se miraron con seriedad y asintieron, tomándose de las manos mientras atravesaban el portal. Ron, que era el que tenía el anillo en la mano, fue el primero en entrar, en cuanto Hermione, la última en entrar, lo hizo, una luz blanca llenó la habitación, por un pequeño instante parecía que no se hubieran movido, pero de pronto todo cambió, y el ruido de las olas, rompiendo contra un acantilado llamó su atención.

—El anillo no ha desaparecido —mencionó Harry, mientras señalaba la mano de Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño y miró hacia el anillo y luego alrededor, los demás habían formado ya un círculo, espalda con espalda, esperando un ataque.

—Puede ser una trampa.

—No… —Ron agitó la varita una vez más y ésta vez sólo un portal apareció.

—¿Más portales? —bufó Ginny.

—Mmm… interesante —masculló Ron, levantando un poco el anillo, la habitación, pese a ser las tres de la tarde, estaba lo suficientemente iluminada para dejarlos ver —Multiplus portus… llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver uno de estos…

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Harry, cada vez más asustado, él estaba allí, con sus amigos en medio de un laberinto de portales mientras Merlín sabe qué le estaría pasando a Draco.

—Continuar —animó Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de señalar al siguiente portal.

Recorrieron cuatro portales más, antes de que el anillo desapareciera, no podían decir en dónde se encontraban, sólo sabían que estaban en un edificio similar al primero.

Había antorchas iluminando una sala cuadrada y blanca; dos ventanales a un lado cubiertos por cortinas pesadas y rojas; una puerta de madera gruesa a cada lado y un silencio sepulcral.

—Creo que aquí es —afirmó George, mirando todo el lugar con detenimiento.

—Oigan, esto es muy raro —comentó Luna, que se había acercado hasta la ventana —estoy segura de que teníamos esta vista desde West Smithfield long lane.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia la ventana, y efectivamente, estaban en el mismo lugar en que habían empezado, sólo que en el tercer piso.

—¡Era una trampa! —gruñó Harry, presionándose con una mano la frente, tratando de hallarle la lógica a todo el asunto.

—No puede ser, si lo fuera, esto tendría un objetivo, un lugar lleno de hechizos, algo nos tendría que estar esperando —razonó Hermione.

—O tal vez… —iba a decir George, cuando el grito de una mujer lo interrumpió. Todos se giraron, alertados por ello, pero no había nada en la habitación.

—Están aquí —murmuró Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, como tratando de ubicar alguna salida.

—Por las puertas —señaló Ron, hacia ambos lados de la habitación.

—Espera, espera —detuvo Harry, cuando Ron ya se lanzaba sobre una de las puertas.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que Hermione podría ir por ayuda, buscar al medimago Kaufingerstrasse o tal vez a los aurores… si nadie sabe que estamos aquí y algo nos pasa, ellos escaparan y no podemos permitirlo.

—¿Por qué debo ir yo? —se quejó Hermione, mientras Ron asentía.

—Vamos…

—No, lo pondremos a sorteo, pero no es justo que…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —interrumpió Luna con algo de impaciencia, nada normal en ella, según pensó Harry —, Harry tiene razón, yo puedo ir y traer a los aurores y al medimago Kaufingerstrasse, si es cierto que Malfoy está allí dentro, necesitará ayuda… —el grito de la mujer resonó nuevamente, era aterrador, parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho —, incluso ella podría necesitarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, apretando un poco su hombro.

—Bien…supongo que la aparición no debería funcionar —dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana.

—No pensarás saltar —advirtió Harry, realmente espantado.

—Mmm… no, la verdad que no, pero… —Luna se sonrojó un poco y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los chicos —tal vez quieran darse la vuelta.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Harry, inclinando el rostro un poco.

—¡Cierto! —George soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados —siempre he dicho que eres un genio.

—Y yo que no hagas trampa o te caerá algo encima —recriminó Ginny, mientras bajaba la varita de George, que seguramente pensaba crear algún hechizo para ver.

—Esperen, ¿Qué…?

—Ella es animaga, Harry, lo estudió tras la guerra, siempre hablaba de eso —le dijo Hermione mientras lo hacía girar, Ron, que había girado desde hacía mucho rato le sonrió un poco.

—Es un águila, cosa rara dado que su patronus es una liebre, y ninguno de los expertos encuentra una explicación para eso, pero en fin, en este punto nos sirve mucho.

Harry sintió la corriente de magia y los gritos de la mujer se volvieron a escuchar, cada vez más altos y seguidos.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —negó, cuando giró un águila les devolvía la mirada, George empujó la ventana y una corriente de aire helado les llegó, mientras Hermione movía su varita de un lado al otro, encogiendo la ropa que Luna había dejado en el piso hasta convertirla en el tamaño de una cajita de fósforos y la ataba a su pata.

—Ve por los aurores y por el medimago, pero no te aparezcas directamente.

—No, cuando tengamos todo bajo control alguien bajará a esperarte.

El águila pareció asentir antes de estirar sus alas y salir por la ventana.

—Espero que no sea peligroso volar con este tiempo.

—No lo es, Harry, ella tiene mucha práctica, le encanta hacerlo —explicó Ginny, mientras el grito de la mujer se hacía más intenso aún.

—Creo que está dando a luz —advirtió Hermione —, eso quiere decir que no deben estar muy alertas.

—Imaginando que solo sean dos —negó George.

—¡Vamos! —apuró Harry, abriendo la puerta por la que el sonido era más alto y encontrándose con un pasillo oscuro y hasta cierto punto tenebroso, al fondo había una sola puerta de color negro, estaba entreabierta y en el interior se podía ver una gran luz, la magia vibraba tanto que sentían por momentos que las paredes temblaban.

—¡Rayos! —gritó Ron, pero Harry no necesitaba escuchar su explicación, entendía perfectamente. —Están haciendo el hechizo ahora.

***O*O*O***

—¡Duele! —gritó Katrina, mientras doblaba su cuerpo hacia delante —¡Duele demasiado!

—Vamos, cariño, un poco más, estamos cerca, muy cerca —dijo el medimago Hertford levantando el rostro lo suficiente para verla sobre la tela que había colgado entre ellos.

—No, ya no puedo más —negó Katrina, buscando de qué sujetarse.

El medimago Hertford, que había asistido a cientos de partos no le hizo caso alguno y caminó hasta la camilla de Draco.

—Muy bien, ahora tú —dijo mientras agitaba su varita, tres frascos de pociones con colores encendidos revolotearon sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del chico mientras una nube rosada de magia comenzaba a envolver a Katrina y a Draco, la chica seguía gimoteando pero el medimago estaba concentrado solo en el hechizo, si se distraía sólo por un momento las cosas podrían resultar fatales.

—Ya no —repitió Katrina, luchando por no cerrar los ojos y abandonarse, sentía la magia entrando en su cuerpo y su parte baja extendiéndose, algo luchando por salir de ella y todo era demasiado espantoso —¡Padrino, por favor! —gritó aterrorizada.

Hertford continuó ignorándola, mientras la nube se hacía más densa, casi podía palpar la magia de Draco comenzando a desprenderse de su cuerpo, y entonces, un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo hizo volar por los aires.

—¡Aléjate de él, maldito! —gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando un Expelliarmus que consiguió hacer volar al hombre hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dio contra una pared y cayó inconsciente hacia el piso, mientras la densa nube de vapor rosado iba disminuyendo poco a poco y concentrándose únicamente en Draco.

Katrina comenzó a gritar furiosamente, el dolor se había incrementado y ya no era sólo en el abdomen, sentía como si mil cuchillos la cortaran en pedazos una y otra vez.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Ginny, lanzándose sobre ella y tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudarla, una gran mancha de sangre iba llenando la cama mientras ella se tornaba cada vez más pálida.

—Ve por el medimago —gritó Ron a George, mientras corría junto a Hermione tratando de auxiliar a la mujer, que había cesado de gritar y permanecía mirando el techo, mientras más sangre salía, al parecer, de cada poro de su cuerpo, provocando que la piel se pegara a sus huesos.

Harry, ajeno a todo ello trataba de acercarse a Draco, pero la magia que flotaba en el ambiente no se lo permitía.

—¡Draco, despierta, vamos! —gritaba, mientras empujaba para tratar de colarse hacia el interior de la nube, cada vez más clara.

—Es el pago de la maldición —negó Ron, mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos; Harry le dio una mirada y pese a su estado y al niño tratando de salir de ella, a la forma de momia que estaba tomando, y a lo horrendo que debía ser morir de esa manera, no pudo sentir lástima por ella, solo una gran rabia por todo lo que había ocasionado.

—Chicos —gritó entonces Luna, seguida por Kaufingerstrasse y un par de hombres altos y con túnicas azules.

—Creo que ya es tarde —comentó Kaufingerstrasse, mirando el cuadro por un instante.

—¡No! —negó Harry, empujando con tanta fuerza que finalmente pudo penetrar la nube de magia y llegó hasta Draco, estaba frío, buscó con desesperación su muñeca y encontró un muy lento pulso —¡Está vivo! Necesitamos trasladarlo y…

—Harry —suspiró Hermione con pena, la nube de magia desapareció al fin y ella caminó hasta él, mientras el medimago Kaufingerstrasse se colocaba entre las piernas de Katrina y observaba —, se refiere a ellos —señaló. Harry giró en el momento en que el medimago negaba con la cabeza e invocaba una manta para cubrirla.

—Draco está vivo —dijo entonces, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Vamos, hay que trasladarlo a San Mungo —indicó Kaufingerstrasse, apartándose de Katrina —los aurores han desactivado los hechizos y podemos hacerlo.

—Nosotros te alcanzamos allá —le dijo Ron, observando todo con la cara pálida.

Harry apenas asintió, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Draco y sintiendo los primeros signos de la aparición.

***O*O*O***

—Su magia abandonó su cuerpo por un instante —explicó Kaufingerstrasse varias horas después, en la antesala a la habitación de Draco, en cuanto habían aparecido, pese a todo lo que Harry había rogado, lo habían sacado del lugar donde atenderían a Draco y se había tenido que conformar con esperar fuera junto a sus amigos, todos habían permanecido en silencio, aún impresionados por la escena antes vivida —, eso ha traído complicaciones, no podemos asegurar que no hayan daños a largo plazo, pero por lo menos está estable, aunque inconsciente, y permanecerá así por varios días más… es probable que también haya algún tipo de daño cerebral… —Kaufingerstrasse suspiró profundamente —, creo que dentro de todo, es un diagnóstico alentador.

—¿Puedo entrar a verlo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, mirando la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, he dado órdenes para que te quedes con él por esta noche… Te aconsejo que trates de comer algo y descansar, hay una cama extra que puedes usar.

—Gracias… —Harry giró hacia sus amigos, que asintieron comprensivamente.

—Te traeré algo en un momento, iré a la cafetería —dijo Ginny, dándole un apretón en el brazo, Luna le sonrió también y ambas se alejaron por el pasillo.

—Yo estaré dentro y… —Harry negó con la cabeza, había pasado las últimas horas pensando tanto en Draco, en cuanto lo quería y necesitaba, y el miedo de no verlo más había calado hondo en su alma.

—Ve, nosotros vendremos al amanecer —animó Ron, empujándolo un poco hacia la puerta.

—En un par de horas vendrán las primeras dosis de poción, el historial médico está en la habitación, sé que querrás leerlo —asintió Kaufingerstrasse.

—Gracias por todo, Kurt —dijo entonces Harry, dándole la mano.

—No tienes de qué, siempre encantado de ayudar a uno de mis alumnos favoritos —le sonrió el hombre, antes de alejarse también por el pasillo.

En cuanto entró a la habitación su corazón se apretó un poco más, Draco estaba rodeado de pociones y hechizos, sus mejillas aún lucían pálidas, aunque sus labios estaban más rosados que antes, caminó con lentitud hasta el pie de la cama y tomó el historial, miró la cama vacía a un lado y la descartó, jalando una silla se acomodó a su lado y empezó a leer: Draco había sufrido más de tres paros cardiacos mientras trataban de estabilizarlo, su sistema nervioso había respondido favorablemente a las pruebas que le hicieron, al igual que su magia, sin embargo, era muy pronto para decir que no habrían consecuencias por la gran cantidad de pociones que había tomado.

—Bien… —dijo Harry en la oscuridad, dejando de lado el historial y tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza, aún lo podía sentir frío —, aquí estamos, y no te dejaré morir, ¿me oyes? No te dejaré.

No fue hasta el medio día, luego de que sus amigos se fueran en busca de información sobre los Malfoy, que Harry sintió algo presionándole la mano con la que sujetaba a Draco, levantó la vista y por un instante le pareció que Draco parpadeaba.

—¿Draco?

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron al fin, parecía confundido:

—¿Ya es hora, Harry? —preguntó con voz ronca, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No, mi amor, no es hora, debes recuperarte —contestó, inclinándose para rozarle con los dedos la fría mejilla.

Draco asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos, Harry no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse porque Draco hubiera reaccionado, pues inmediatamente un sonido agudo en uno de los hechizos de monitoreo lo hizo saltar, un instante después tres enfermeras y una medibruja aparecieron en la habitación, lo apartaron bruscamente, mientras se daban instrucciones:

—Es una inestabilidad de magia —informó una de las enfermeras, la medibruja ordenó una gran cantidad de pociones y otra de las enfermeras salió corriendo, reapareciendo casi inmediatamente, mientras la otra movía su varita de un lado al otro.

En los breves minutos que duró todo, Harry sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, tenía los brazos cruzados y sus dedos presionaban tan fuerte la piel que sentía que se estaba haciendo daño, sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta que los sonidos volvieron a la normalidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó la medibruja, mirándolo de mala manera. Harry le explicó que Draco había despertado y preguntado si ya era hora y que él le había dicho que no.

—Interesante, eso quiere decir que probablemente no haya daño cerebral, pero falta mucho aún para estar seguros… —la mujer asintió y le dio una mirada más —, debería descansar, es obvio que está a punto de caer de cansancio.

—Yo… lo haré pronto —admitió Harry, sentía sus piernas temblorosas y algo de frío, pero no había nada que pudiera moverlo del lado de Draco, nada excepto los señores Malfoy, atravesando la puerta con ímpetu, seguidos de un grupo de magos que lucían túnicas finas y oscuras.

—¡Exijo saber qué está pasando! —gritó Lucius hacia la medibruja, Narcissa fijó la mirada en su hijo y corrió a su lado, empujando a Harry en el proceso.

—Estoy segura que el señor Potter… —comenzó la medibruja, señalando a Harry, que se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

—¿Potter? —interrogó Lucius, fijando su mirada en Harry por un instante, negó con la cabeza y miró hacia uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

El hombre carraspeó un poco y se adelantó un paso, mientras Narcissa comenzaba a llorar, acariciando la frente de un inconsciente Draco.

—Ejem… Soy Dianthus Achlys, abogado de la familia Malfoy y exijo, en nombre de mis representados, que nos den la historia médica del joven Draco Malfoy, así como una explicación por no habernos avisado de su internamiento, y por supuesto la tramitación inmediata de los documentos para poderlo trasladar a la clínica donde el medimago de la familia lo atenderá.

—Me temo, señor Achlys —respondió la medibruja, mirándolo de mala manera —, que el traslado es imposible, el paciente está en una condición crítica y es atentar contra su salud el intentar siquiera moverlo.

—¿Quién le hizo esto? ¿Fuiste tú, Potter? —increpó Lucius, que se había colocado al otro lado de la cama, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Por supuesto que no, fue la grandiosa esposa que le consiguieron ustedes —acusó Harry, furioso por todo el alboroto.

—¿Katrina? —preguntó Narcissa, levantando la mirada también hacia ellos —, ¿ella está aquí?, nuestro nieto…

—No era su nieto, era el hijo de alguien más y…

—Señores —interrumpió la medibruja —, me temo que este no es el lugar para discutir, si desean hacerlo pueden usar el pasillo, pero en esta habitación debemos permanecer quietos por respeto a nuestro paciente.

—¡Pamplinas! —negó Lucius —¿Dónde está Katrina?

—Muerta —contestó Harry fríamente.

Narcissa soltó una exclamación mientras Lucius negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso es absurdo, Achlys, por favor, pon algo de orden —exigió Lucius, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia su abogado.

—El señor Lucius Malfoy —dijo entonces el abogado con voz aburrida —es el apoderado del joven Draco Malfoy en caso de emergencias médicas como esta, no debieron haber tomado decisiones que pudieran afectar su vida sin tomar en cuenta sus deseos.

—Si no lo hubieran hecho entonces estaría muerto —se adelantó a contestar Harry, ganándole la palabra a la medibruja.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí exactamente? —increpó Lucius, mirándolo cada vez más furioso.

—Se lo dije, esa mujer, Katrina, quiso matar a Draco y…

—¡Silencio! —gritó Lucius, levantando una mano, luego giró hacia sus abogados —busquen a Katrina e investiguen qué está pasando aquí.

Los abogados hicieron un asentimiento y salieron en fila, con pasos rápidos.

—Ahora, Potter…

—Ahora nada, señor Malfoy —interrumpió la medibruja —, ustedes se quedarán en silencio mientras busco al medimago Kaufingerstrasse, que es el tratante del paciente.

Narcissa le dio una mirada implorante a Lucius y éste asintió cansadamente, mirando nuevamente a su hijo. La medibruja pareció complacida por ello y le dio una mirada más de advertencia a Harry antes de salir, dejando la puerta completamente abierta.

—Ahora, tú, Potter, vete de aquí —dijo entonces Lucius, levitando dos sillas, una para Narcissa y otra para él.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído, mi hijo no necesita tenerte cerca, gracias por tus servicios, cualesquiera que hayan sido serán gratificados, por supuesto, pero no es necesario que permanezcas aquí.

—¿No es necesario que…? —Harry apretó los ojos, se sentía extremadamente cansado, y además furioso.

—Estoy segura que Draco te agradecerá personalmente, pero por lo pronto necesita estar solamente con su familia —dijo entonces Narcissa, con voz más educada.

—No me iré —respondió Harry —, Draco no querría que me fuera, él es… es…

—Vamos, Potter, no necesito una declaración amorosa en este momento —interrumpió Lucius —, mi hijo no necesita que tu presencia afecte más su imagen.

—¿Su imagen? Katrina lo iba a matar… ¿dónde estaban ustedes, por cierto? ¿Por qué no la detuvieron? ¿Por qué no notaron que Draco no estaba más en casa y que había desaparecido dejando a su esposa embarazada?

—Te crees mucho al pedir explicaciones que no mereces —siseó Lucius poniéndose en pie, Harry sacó la varita y el hombre lo imitó, pero en ese momento Kaufingerstrasse apareció, lucía agotado.

—Señores, la medibruja Morgan les advirtió que nada de peleas —dijo a modo de saludo, antes de presentarse y estrechar su mano con la de Lucius.

Durante la siguiente media hora el medimago Kaufingerstrasse se dedicó a relatar con mucho detalle todo lo ocurrido, desde el origen del hechizo, que ya había investigado, al igual que las pociones y la penosa situación en que habían encontrado a Draco, Harry colaboró con algunos detalles, sintiendo siempre la mirada de reproche de Lucius sobre él, mientras Narcissa sólo tenía ojos para su hijo.

—Lamentablemente ellos son sus padres y efectivamente sus tutores en este tipo de situaciones —le dijo Kaufingerstrasse cuando ambos estaban ya en el pasillo, luego que Lucius exigiera nuevamente que Harry saliera de la habitación.

—Pero él y yo estamos juntos y… —Harry negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en una de las sillas plásticas.

—Debes descansar, Draco estará aquí aún mañana, y tal vez entonces la actitud de ese tipo cambie — Kaufingerstrasse se sentó a su lado y suspiró —, es una familia complicada.

—¿Pueden trasladarlo, como dice?

—No, su magia está muy descontrolada… ¿de verdad Draco te habló hace un rato?

—Sí —asintió Harry, con un poco más de esperanza —, eso quiere decir que estará bien, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —animó el medimago Kaufingerstrasse.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un instante más, pero inmediatamente llegaron Ron y George, agitados y corriendo por el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron extrañado.

—Pues, yo…

—Como sea —le cortó George —, la noticia se ha filtrado, los Malfoy deben estar en camino y…

—Ya están aquí —informó Kaufingerstrasse, negando con la cabeza —qué gente más extraña —dijo poniéndose en pie. —Encárguense de que tome una siesta y que coma algo; por más que quieran, no pueden trasladar a Draco a ningún lado hasta que esté completamente estable, y no sabemos cuándo será eso.

—No necesito nada, en serio —respondió Harry.

—No se preocupe —intervino Ron —, nosotros nos encargaremos.

—Chicos, de verdad…

—No es negociable, Harry —interrumpió Ron, con mirada empecinada.

***O*O*O*  
**

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer...

Ahora sí me voy a dormir...

Besos para todos

Zafy


	23. 22

Hola a todos, ya de vuelta por aquí, con ganas de seguir compartiendo con ustedes esta historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando…

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA **

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Harry abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido, estaba sobre una cama blanda y cómoda, la habitación estaba a oscuras; se sentó lentamente, se sentía algo mareado y adormecido, buscó a tientas sus gafas, hasta que por fin las encontró en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Apartó los cobertores y se encontró usando un pijama que no le pertenecía y que le quedaba algo grande, entonces recordó: estaba en el apartamento de Ron y Hermione, en Londres, y había aceptado dormir un poco tras tanta insistencia, luego de dejar a Draco en San Mungo, al cuidado de sus padres.

Se puso en pie rápidamente, el departamento seguía casi igual a la última vez que había estado allí, casi dos años atrás; el pasillo lo llevó hasta el baño y luego fue en busca de sus amigos, tal como había creído, los encontró en la cocina.

—Pensamos que no despertarías hasta mañana —negó Hermione, mientras se ponía en pie —, te prepararé algo de comer.

—Pero ya comí antes de dormir —protestó Harry, mientras se sentaba en la silla que Ron le señalaba.

—No te rehúses, se pone peor que mi madre algunas veces —dijo Ron, parecía agotado.

—Ronald, te estoy escuchando.

—Si lo dije para que me escucharás —asintió el chico, Hermione le dio una mirada furiosa, antes de darse la vuelta y continuar preparando un par de emparedados.

—Ahora debes alimentarte, sólo si quieres que te contemos sobre lo que hemos averiguado de los Malfoy.

—¿Se han llevado a Draco a otro sitio? —preguntó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie.

—Nada de eso —negó Hermione, mientras Ron lo tomaba de un brazo para hacerlo sentar nuevamente —, no han podido hacerlo, sin embargo, sí han traído a su medimago personal y sus propias enfermeras…

—Si hubieran podido, hubieran tomado todo el piso, realmente ellos son desagradables —frunció el ceño Ron.

—Por eso Draco escapaba de ellos, de ellos y de Katrina —suspiró Harry, antes de darle una mordida al emparedado de pavo que Hermione le había servido.

—Bueno, pues aunque negaré que dije esto, entiendo a Malfoy, a Draco quiero decir, sus padres son realmente estresantes —comentó Ron.

—¿Qué han averiguado entonces?

—Un montón de cosas —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo —: legalmente la unión de Malfoy con Katrina se ha disuelto, pues ella… murió y el matrimonio nunca se consumó, es una de las primeras cosas que ha ordenado Lucius Malfoy, y sus abogados son realmente buenos, pues han conseguido eso en sólo dos horas, tengo un amigo en el área de uniones del Ministerio y él me lo contó. Malfoy ahora vuelve a su estatus de soltero. Y eso no es todo, además el padre de Katrina ha llegado de Rusia, creo que quiere demandar a Malfoy, a Draco, por haber matado a su esposa, aunque tenemos suficientes pruebas para desmentir eso, se convertirá en un asunto engorroso…

—¡Está loco! Malfoy, quiero decir Lucius, no permitirá que pase eso, ¿verdad? No pueden culpar a Draco por eso…

—Y no lo harán, no pueden hacerlo. Hay algo más, Hertford aún está vivo, y los aurores lo sometieron a Veritaserum para que hable, pues decía que se encontraba en un gran shock por lo ocurrido y que no recordaba nada —continuó Ron, negando con la cabeza —, el Ministro, por instancia de los abogados de Malfoy, firmó la autorización casi inmediatamente.

—Mañana habrá un gran titular al respecto… —Hermione pareció algo incómoda —, quisimos hacer lo posible porque… pero es que esos estúpidos del Ministerio y los periodistas…

—¿Ha pasado algo más?

—Al parecer los periodistas están al tanto de que fuiste tú el que rescató a Malfoy, no sabemos si la noticia se filtró de San Mungo o de los aurores, pero todos están como locos tratando de encontrarte, es más, te recomendaría no salir como tú mismo de aquí, no me sorprendería que estén merodeando las calles en busca de una foto exclusiva del re aparecido Harry Potter.

—Oh —Harry dio una mordida más a su emparedado y masticó lentamente, mientras meditaba —, supongo que debemos encontrar algo de poción multijugos… y unos muggles de los cuales tomar algunos cabellos.

—Eso ya está casi resuelto, Ginny vendrá mañana para darnos algunos, ha ido esta noche a conseguir algo.

—¿Mañana? Yo quería ir ahora mismo —protestó Harry.

—Hay más información —canturreó Hermione, llamando su atención.

—¿Más?

—Respuestas.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Harry, ansioso.

—Los Malfoy estaban en Francia, por eso es demoraron tanto en enterarse; todo es tan espeluznante… —suspiró Hermione, antes de dejarse caer en la silla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con espeluznante?

—Katrina y su padrino habían creado un fuerte maleficio sobre los Malfoy, ellos estaban en Francia, y creían que estaban con Draco y ella, pero en realidad eran imágenes creadas por magia negra…

—¿Cómo puede haberlos engañado tanto? Pensé que los Malfoy eran más paranoicos…

—Y deben serlo, Harry, pero su propiedad en Francia no tiene tanta seguridad como la Mansión y Katrina, luego de que Draco desapareciera, consiguió que Hieb, un guardaespaldas que por cierto apareció muerto en el mismo lugar que encontramos a Draco, se hiciera pasar por él unos días, luego lo hizo convencer a sus padres de que partiría junto a su esposa a Francia, para tomarse unas vacaciones y tratar de tener un bebé.

—Oh… Pero para entonces Katrina ya estaría embarazada.

—Sí, por lo que vimos lo estaba —asintió Ron.

—Katrina nunca llegó a Francia, se quedó en Inglaterra, en el edificio donde la encontramos, mientras Hieb buscaba a Draco, al parecer, por lo que el mismo Hertford ha confesado, Hieb sí los siguió por Francia, pero les perdió el rastro, los estuvo buscando y volvió a Inglaterra un día después que ustedes.

—Entonces Draco no fantaseaba cuando decía que lo buscaban.

—Probablemente sí, si Hieb hubiera encontrado realmente a Draco, no lo hubiera dejado ir, probablemente imaginó que estaría en Francia debido a las raíces de Draco, lo que sí es seguro es que ni por un momento sospechó que estabas con él … En fin, mientras tanto los Malfoy se impacientaban por la negativa de Draco de volver de Francia, entonces fue que crearon el maleficio, el falso Draco volvió a Inglaterra y les dijo que Katrina estaba embarazada y que quería que fueran a Francia con él para esperar el nacimiento del siguiente heredero, usó el imperius para eso… Así fue como los Malfoy llegaron a Francia y estuvieron durante meses allí, imaginando que estaban con su hijo y su nuera, cuando en realidad estaban solos… cuando Katrina murió el hechizo se rompió, tardaron un poco en unir cabos, por eso volvieron a Inglaterra, en busca de saber qué sucedía. Cuando lo hicieron ya la noticia de que Draco estaba en San Mungo se había filtrado, así que se aparecieron allí.

—Junto a todo su séquito de abogados —masculló Harry.

—En el fondo ellos tienen razón —negó Hermione —Draco es su hijo, y si está enfermo, y su esposa muerta, son ellos los que deben cuidarlo y decidir por su salud, es lo que la ley estipula.

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó Harry —Es lo que me faltaba, que te pusieras de su parte.

—No me pongo de parte de nadie, pero Harry, piénsalo, Draco probablemente tarde un poco en recuperarse, pero estoy segura que lo hará, y entonces decidirá qué hacer, sólo tienes que dejar que las cosas pasen.

—No, no es así de simple, Draco me dijo que sus padres tienen toda una norma de vida, en cuanto se recupere le buscarán una nueva esposa, antes de que el escándalo sea mayor.

—Malfoy ya está grandecito como para que le escojan una esposa —comentó Ron —y si cuando despierta, después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún le hace caso a sus padres, pues es su problema y seguramente estarás mejor sin él.

—Yo no puedo estar mejor sin él —negó Harry —, yo simplemente… yo…

—¿Te has enamorado de él?

Harry miró hacia Hermione, que era la que había preguntado, y luego hacia Ron, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, y sé que él también se ha enamorado de mí —declaró bastante incómodo.

—Harry —suspiró Hermione.

—Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas —comentó Ron —recién te estás recuperando y estoy seguro que, de alguna manera que no alcanzo a comprender, el hurón te…

—¡Hey! —protestó Harry.

—…ya, ya, Malfoy, te ayudó a sanar y mejorar, pero tal vez sólo estás confundiendo agradecimiento con algo más, es decir tú y él no…

—No creo que quiera hablar de eso —negó Harry.

—Vaya —suspiró Ron —, no pensé que Malfoy fuera…

—¿Y recién te lo cuestionas? —criticó Harry, al que le parecía imposible que, después de todo lo que había pasado y contado, su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo evidente.

—No… es decir Malfoy estaba casado y…

—No consumó el matrimonio —intervino Hermione —, es común entre las clases altas, ¿sabes? Tengo todo un curso de cómo efectuar contratos pre-matrimoniales gracias a eso, les da miedo no poder tener más hijos o que los apellidos mueran…

—Pues sí, y los padres de Draco temen eso y lo presionarán para que se case de nuevo.

—Ron tiene razón —asintió Hermione seriamente —, si Malfoy, después de todo, decide acatar lo que sus padres le ordenan, entonces estarás mejor sin él, no eres alguien para que te tengan de amante ni a escondidas, vales mucho como para eso.

—Hermione… —respondió Harry, viendo los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

—¡Es cierto! —continuó ella —, eres una gran persona, un chico muy noble, y sí, has tenido tus tropiezos y has andado extraviado, pero estás de vuelta y eso es lo importante, no queremos que caigas nuevamente en _eso_ por un tipo que no te sabe valorar.

—No lo haré, lo prometo, y sé que lo has escuchado muchas veces, pero esta vez es diferente, lo que Draco y yo pasamos juntos… —Harry negó con la cabeza —, yo casi muero, estoy seguro de que si Draco no me hubiera encontrado, ahora mismo estaría muerto… Eso hace que vea todo desde otra perspectiva.

—Quisiera que fuera así —dijo Ron, con voz cansada —, te hemos escuchado tantas veces decir que vas a cambiar, que ya no caerás más, y luego…

—Lo sé —Harry apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Pero aún así nunca dejamos de creer en ti, es decir… no queremos perderte —susurró Hermione —, durante todo este tiempo no nos resignamos a perderte y ahora que has vuelto…

—No me van a perder de vuelta —replicó Harry, levantando el rostro —, no les hago ninguna promesa, simplemente se los demostraré; el Harry que se marchó de su casa hace casi dos años ya no existe más, ténganlo por seguro.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquella determinación en su voz era algo que no habían visto en muchos años y por dentro se sintieron aliviados de haber recuperado a su amigo, de tenerlo nuevamente entre ellos, sano y salvo.

***O*O*O***

Harry había encontrado en la rutina la tranquilidad y la paciencia para esperar que Draco se recuperara y que todo volviera a su cauce: todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano, daba una vuelta con Tobby en un parque cercano al departamento de York y luego desayunaba; tomaba un par de frascos de pociones multijugos, los libros que Hermione le había conseguido acerca de medimagia, preparándose para el curso que empezaría pronto y el cual confiaba que cursaría, porque quería creer que para ese momento Draco ya estaría bien; y se encaminaba hasta San Mungo, para sentarse en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Draco, a esperar noticias; se cruzaba siempre con los señores Malfoy, que apenas y lo miraban mientras entraban o salían de la habitación, molestos porque hubiera conseguido que le permitieran estar allí, donde casi nadie más podía llegar, debido a la gran cantidad de revuelo que la noticia del casi asesinato de Draco en manos de su esposa, embarazada de otro hombre, había suscitado.

Los medios no dejaban un día de hablar de eso, de cómo Katrina había engañado a los Malfoy, o de cómo Harry había rescatado a Draco, cuestionando las razones para tal acto de heroísmo, creando mil y una teorías al respecto.

Finalmente el padre de Katrina no había presentado ninguna demanda, se había llevado de vuelta a Rusia el cuerpo de su hija y su nieto, el hijo de Ivanovich Korsakov, un empleado de la familia Bündnis, un vividor que había mantenido un largo romance con la chica y al que Lucius Malfoy había pagado para que se apartara de su nuera luego de descubrir la infidelidad, lamentablemente Lucius no había estado al tanto de que cuando le pidió a Ivanovich que se largara, ya su nuera estaba embarazada, sino su solución al problema hubiera sido completamente diferente.

También había hecho amistad con un par de enfermeras que le daban los reportes del día acerca del estado de Draco cuando Lucius Malfoy no estaba cerca, pues le temían al hombre. Lamentablemente no había podido colarse a la habitación del chico, pues Ron, durante el primer día y luego de hacer unos cuantos pases de varita discretos, había declarado que el lugar estaba lleno de protecciones contra intrusos y curiosos.

Kaufingerstrasse, que pese a ya no estar más en el caso siempre se mantenía al tanto, le había comentado cada vez que se lo encontraba que Draco estaba mucho mejor y que esperaba que se despertara muy pronto.

Habían pasado ya diez días, y aquella tarde Harry estaba sentado como siempre en el pasillo, comiendo un emparedado mientras leía un gran libro de anatomía, cuando los ruidos de hechizos de emergencia resonaron en la habitación de Draco, se puso en pie de un salto, pero fue empujado por un grupo de enfermeras y medimagos que llegaban corriendo. Ellos, por el apuro, dejaron la puerta de la habitación abierta, y él no dudó en asomarse, vio el cuerpo de Draco, pálido y delgado, moviéndose de un lado al otro, mientras un medimago, que no conocía, anunciaba que Draco estaba al fin despertando y que era normal que reaccionara de esa manera por todo el trauma sufrido.

Harry sonrió y, olvidando todas las advertencias de los Malfoy, quiso entrar, pero entonces algo se lo impidió, una barrera de magia detuvo su avance; Lucius Malfoy, que permanecía a un lado y parecía francamente angustiado, giró sobresaltado para verlo, su expresión cambió a una mueca de fastidio y con un pase de varita cerró las puertas en sus narices, dejándolo apartado de todo lo que ocurría.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla de plástico y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos soltó una pequeña carcajada, una risa de alivio y tranquilidad, Draco estaba despertando, eso había dicho el medimago, pronto, muy pronto podría verlo de nuevo, y aunque se había pasado noches enteras cavilando en la posibilidad de que Draco no lo quisiera más de vuelta, en ese momento su mente no podía admitir tal posibilidad, solamente que Draco había despertado y que pronto lo tendría entre sus brazos.

***O*O*O***

Aquella noche no se fue a casa como todos los días, se quedó allí esperando que Draco finalmente exigiera verlo; así qué, cuando Ron y Hermione fueron a buscarlo, él se negó a moverse.

—Ha despertado, pronto pedirá que me dejen entrar, y quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase, no quiero hacerlo esperar —les dijo con resolución, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Harry… sí, ha despertado, nos lo ha confirmado Kaufingerstrasse, pero aún está muy confundido, y probablemente esté durmiendo… deberías descansar —explicó Hermione, sentándose a su lado.

—No me moveré de aquí —reafirmó Harry, con mirada terca.

Ron suspiró audiblemente y se sentó junto a Hermione.

—Bien, esperaremos contigo, no me da buena espina dejarte solo con el hurón.

—¡Ron! —protestó Harry.

—¿Qué? Es una costumbre que no se me quita así de fácil…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y los tres permanecieron allí por varias horas, esperando mientras varios medimagos y brujas entraban y salían, no fue hasta casi el amanecer que de la habitación salió Narcissa, tenía los ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, parecía, pese a todo, bastante serena.

—Señor Potter —dijo con voz suave mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza —, mi hijo ha decidido verlo… le pido que espere un momento para que salgan todos y luego entre.

—¿En serio? Claro, esperaré, esperaré —afirmó Harry, poniéndose en pie y alisando un poco el abrigo que tenía puesto, Hermione y Ron lo observaron detenidamente, pero nada podía distraerlo en ese momento de la idea de ver a Draco en pocos minutos.

Un instante después un gran grupo de magos y brujas, salieron sin siquiera reparar en él. El último en salir fue Lucius Malfoy, que le dio una mirada de fastidio:

—Tienes cinco minutos, Potter, luego lo trasladaremos a un lugar más adecuado —dijo mirando alrededor con asco.

Harry no contestó, cuando empujó la puerta sintió a Ron y Hermione ponerse a su lado.

—Chicos…

—Nada, entraremos contigo —masculló Ron mirando de mala manera a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, que permanecían a un lado del pasillo, conversando en murmullos con uno de sus medimagos personales.

—Esto es vergonzoso —negó Harry —, quédense atrás, en todo caso.

—De acuerdo, pero dentro de la misma habitación —advirtió Hermione, también en un susurro.

Empujo la puerta y entró en la habitación, estaba iluminada por un par de antorchas, y al fondo, sentado sobre la cama con sábanas blancas, estaba Draco, se veía delgado y aún algo pálido, pero con los ojos abiertos y observándolo detenidamente.

—Draco… ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ahora creo que bien, veo que has venido con tus amigos —señaló con la cabeza, mientras alisaba las sábanas con sus manos, pareciendo un poco aburrido.

—No se quieren ir… Ya sabes cómo son…

—Ajá —Draco asintió y su rostro hizo una mueca de desagrado —, quisiera que tuviéramos esta conversación en privado.

—Ni lo creas —respondió Ron, adelantándose a Harry —, no creo que lo que digas no nos lo cuente luego Harry.

—Ron, basta… tal vez deban…

—Está bien, Potter, después de todo estoy seguro que se los contarás… y cuanto antes aclaremos esto será mejor.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Harry, extrañado por el tono y la forma de hablar de Draco, mientras se aproximaba más a la cama —¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Creo que lo sabes —Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, cuando empezó a hablar, la mueca de fastidio volvió: —, te agradezco, infinitamente, lo que has hecho por mí, tengo una deuda de vida contigo y…

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, ya sabes que tú también me has salvado y… —Harry se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama de Draco, estudiándolo seriamente, no se le pasó por alto la mirada de sorpresa que Draco puso ante su declaración.

—Como sea —desestimó Draco —, como mi padre te ha dicho, serás recompensado por esto, pero comprenderás que no hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros.

—¿Qué? Pero tú y yo… tú dijiste…

—Pensé que iba a morir —Draco suspiró y miró hacia otro lado de la habitación —, soy un Malfoy, y tengo deberes que cumplir para con mi familia, sé que muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros, pero la situación ahora ha cambiado… —Draco volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se veían diferentes, no era el color, era la forma en que lo veía, sin una pizca del amor que antes había percibido en ellos —, eres un buen chico, y estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que se ajuste a ti, yo, por otro lado, tengo que recuperarme y hacer lo correcto, y eso es alejarme de ti y continuar con el plan de casarme y tener un hijo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, escuchó a Ron bufar "Maldito", pero él no se movió ni un poco, intentando entender.

—Cuando estuvimos en España —comenzó a decir lentamente —, dijiste que me amabas, y que dejarías todo por mí, que no te importaba tu familia en lo más mínimo.

—Como te dije, simplemente divagaba, no puedo negar que pasamos buen tiempo, y claro, debo tenerte algo de cariño, es decir, el viaje fue toda una locura…, pero España… y el resto del viaje, debes dejarlo como un buen recuerdo y continuar. Todos debemos hacerlo. Los abogados se encargaran de hacerte llegar una buena cantidad de oro, no he pensado ni por un momento no pagar mi deuda para contigo.

—Harry no necesita de tu oro —protestó Hermione. Harry levantó una mano hacia ella, implorándole silencio.

—Eres muy amable, sobre todo sabiendo que no tengo nada de dinero ni oro, después de todo, siempre dijiste que te hubiera gustado dejarme algo de oro para que yo estuviera cómodo, pero que era imposible porque ese oro era de tu familia y no podías disponer de él sin que tu padre se diera cuenta.

—Efectivamente, así era, pero ahora es diferente, mi padre entiende la deuda que tengo contigo, y no quiero dejarte desamparado después de lo que has hecho por mí. —Afirmó Draco con frialdad —. Ahora debo pedirte que te marches, estoy agotado y en un momento más harán el traslado.

—Ajá —Harry asintió y dio una mirada más alrededor, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos. —Creo que hemos terminado aquí, vamos a casa.

—Te dije que no valía la pena salvarlo —dijo Ron en voz alta, Draco le dio una mirada de suficiencia, pero no contestó nada, mientras Harry lo jalaba de un brazo para hacerlo salir.

—Vamos, en serio —susurró, sus piernas temblaban un poco y su corazón estaba agitado.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo aún los señores Malfoy conversaban con un par de personas, pero detuvieron su charla la verlos salir; en silencio absoluto tomó sus libros y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que lo siguieran hacia la salida.

—Es un maldito, ¿cómo puede decirte que te pagará por lo que has hecho? —comentó Hermione, con la respiración agitada y caminando junto a él con pasos rápidos.

—Nunca debí creer que pasaría algo más —dijo Harry con voz aparentemente calmada, notó como los Malfoy giraban a verlos con curiosidad y trató de mantener el paso, mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban con asombro, pero no hicieron ningún comentario más.

Se aparecieron en el departamento de Draco, donde Harry se estaba quedando, y Tobby salió a su encuentro, moviendo la cola y saltando de un lado al otro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Hermione con cautela, mientras Harry caminaba hacia la cocina para sacar un poco de comida para perros.

—Sí, bien.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hoy, no es recomendable que te estés solo —decidió Ron.

—No me importa quedarme solo, tengo a Tobby.

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione, en cuanto él volvió a la sala, con un tazón de comida para perros, Harry no contestó, mientras jalaba a Tobby a una de las esquinas y ponía el plato en el piso.

—¡Harry Potter —llamó nuevamente Ron en voz alta —, contesta porque nos estás asustando!

—Nada está pasando.

—Malfoy dijo cosas muy desagradables, y tú habías estado esperando que despierte por tanto tiempo, para que cuando lo haga te bote de su lado como si…

—Él explicó que lo que me dijo en España no era cierto —sonrió Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas preocupadas —¿no lo entienden, verdad?

—No —negaron ambos.

—Nadie lo sabe, el viaje que hicimos, los lugares que recorrimos…

—Harry… —dijo Hermione, cada vez más pálida.

—Él y yo nunca estuvimos en España —sonrió más ampliamente Harry.

—Pudo haberse confundido… —objetó Ron.

—No, él claramente mencionó España, y ¿acaso también se confundió diciendo que quería darme oro para pagarme y no dejarme sin nada?

—Pues…

—Me ha dejado mucho dinero, desde el año nuevo que puso a mi nombre su cuenta muggle, una de la cual su padre no tiene conocimiento, sin contar este departamento y la camioneta, pese a que le dije que no era necesario, temía dejarme desamparado cuando muriera.

—¿Entonces dices que…?

—Exacto —afirmó Harry —, ese de allí no era Draco, pudo ser cualquiera con multijugos, lo más probable es que Draco esté ahora ya en una clínica, que hayan hecho el traslado sin levantar sospechas.

—Pudo haber sufrido de amnesia, es decir, Kaufingerstrasse dijo que era posible que hubieran algunos daños por las pociones que había tomado y por el hechizo al que había sido sometido —explicó Hermione, Harry notaba que trataba de ser paciente con él.

—No lo creo, si fuera así no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado, no hubiera aceptado que estuvimos en España… él no tiene amnesia, ese de allí no era Draco, es muy fácil que Lucius hubiera obligado a cualquiera de las enfermeras, e incluso abogados a hacerse pasar por él.

—Oh… —exhaló Hermione.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Otro plan de rescate —afirmó Harry, con resolución.

***O*O*O***

Gracias a todos por leer… pero esto no se acaba aquí… continuamos XD

Zafy


	24. 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Casi estaba preparado para morir, no significaba que lo hubiera aceptado o asimilado, tampoco se resignaba pensando que era un designio del destino, le seguía pareciendo una injusticia enorme y si existiera un responsable, antes de morir lo buscaría y lo mataría con sus propias manos, por lo tanto, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en la habitación de un hospital, con sus padres en lugar de Harry, se sintió estafado y engañado.

Las primeras horas habían sido una total confusión, su cuerpo se agitaba sin control y él no podía siquiera hablar para protestar, simplemente se preguntaba por qué Harry lo había llevado con ellos cuando expresamente le pidió que no lo hiciera. Entonces fue que la idea de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Harry apareció en su mente, lo que consiguió desesperarlo más, no mostrándose colaborador con lo que sea que esos medimagos y enfermeras le estuvieran haciendo; hasta que finalmente los espasmos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Es un alivio que por fin haya despertado —dijo el medimago Norman, Draco sabía que era el medimago de la familia y él que normalmente se encargaba de la salud de ellos.

—¿Entonces por fin podremos llevárnoslo a un lugar más adecuado? —preguntó Lucius, mirando con alivio a Draco.

—¿No ha quedado algún tipo de daño? Los otros medimagos dijeron que podía quedar alguna secuela…

—Eso, señora Malfoy, es algo que tendremos que esperar para comprobar, por lo pronto es un gran paso que haya despertado y que parezca atento a lo que ocurre alrededor —dijo el medimago Norman, mirando a Draco con detenimiento antes de pasarle un vial con una poción azul a una de las enfermeras y haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza para que se lo suministrara a Draco.

Draco sentía su garganta arder, boqueó un par de veces, intentando que algún sonido saliera de ella, pero no le fue posible, sintió las manos suaves de una de las enfermeras sobre su nuca y por fin colaboró, sentándose para que le dieran la poción. La tragó con dificultad pero la sensación de alivio que dejó en su cuerpo valió el mal sabor.

—¿Harry? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó tras varios intentos de hacer que su voz saliera, sus padres que, pese a no despegar la mirada de él, seguían conversando con el medimago Norman, dejaron de hablar, observándolo como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

—Harry Potter, ¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar, mientras movía sus pies lentamente, calculando cuánta fuerza tenía, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que… bueno, no sabía siquiera qué era lo que había pasado o cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, y lo más probable era que tuviera que escapar con prisas de aquel lugar, y lo mejor era tener en claro cuáles eran sus opciones.

—Potter —siseó Lucius, caminando hasta él. Narcissa lo siguió y se colocó al lado de Draco, sujetando su mano con fuerza.

—No sabes lo terrible que ha sido esto, verte inconsciente sin saber si es que despertarías pronto… todo lo que hemos sufrido por este terrible ataque… —empezó a decir Narcissa, llamando su atención y con los ojos húmedos.

—¿Ataque? ¿Acaso lo saben ya, lo de la enfermedad?

—No existe tal enfermedad —respondió Lucius, mirándolo severamente, Draco supo instantáneamente, con solo darle una mirada a su padre, dos cosas: primero: que estaba en serios, pero muy serios problemas; y segundo: que probablemente se había perdido algo muy importante, pues la negación de Lucius a la enfermedad era demasiado segura y decidida como para tomarla por equivocación o ignorancia.

—Oh, es un alivio que esa mujer esté muerta… un alivio, y por fin has despertado —Draco dejó que su madre lo jalara, lo abrazara y besara, mientras las lágrimas que ella derramaba resbalaban por su cuello.

—Madre… No entiendo nada, ¿dónde está Harry?

—Harry —siseó Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco tragó duro, allí estaba lo que había hecho enojar tanto a su padre, claro, ¡cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle!

—Sí, Harry —dijo, a pesar de todo, con voz firme y sin querer mostrar una pizca de miedo, después de todo, ya no le tenía tanto miedo como antes. —Harry estaba conmigo, y debe haberme traído, o contactado con ustedes… Lo cierto es que no recuerdo mucho, pero él podría explicármelo.

—Muy buenas las amistades que haces, Draco —negó Lucius, haciendo un gesto hacia los medimagos y enfermeras que aún permanecían en la habitación, para que se retiraran, durante los últimos días había conseguido hacer un pasaje hacia la habitación contigua, la cual su personal usaba ahora como sala de descanso para no tener que compartir el espacio con el resto del personal del hospital; en cuanto el medimago Norman cruzó la puerta, Lucius la selló, con el ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante, se volvió hacia Draco.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mis amistades —respondió rápidamente Draco, antes de dejar a su padre hablar.

—Tú queridísima ex esposa Katrina, ha muerto —anunció Lucius, en voz baja y lenta, Draco sabía que esa forma de hablar significaba que la furia iba en aumento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ex esposa? ¿Muerta? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Narcissa con interrogación y luego hacia Lucius.

Lucius entonces le narró, de manera bastante detallada, la forma en que Katrina los había engañado y hechizado para que se fueran a Francia; también le explicó que había descubierto el affaire de Katrina con aquel otro hombre: Ivanovich Korsakov, un muchacho demasiado ambicioso que no dudó en aceptar una gran cantidad de oro a cambio de irse a América y apartarse de ella. Por supuesto que no comentó aquel encuentro con nadie, menos aún con Draco, pero por eso insistía en que tuvieran pronto un hijo.

—Al parecer Hieb, junto con el padrino de esa mujer, lograron llevarte del lugar en el que te estabas quedando y trataron de ejecutar el hechizo para intercambiar la magia, estoy seguro que pronto podrás leer todos los historiales médicos, sé que tuviste algunos problemas cuando ingresaste a este sitio, pero te estabilizaron y eso es lo importante —concluyó Lucius, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—Espera… —Draco se presionó la frente con un par de dedos y cerró los ojos, tratando de entender, su mente aún se sentía demasiado confundida —¿entonces no…?

—Por supuesto que no, hijo, claro que no —respondió Narcissa.

—Oh…—Draco entrecerró los ojos —¡Maldita perra!

—¡Draco! —regañó su madre.

—No me lo puedes negar, madre, lo es —insistió Draco.

—De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón — asintió Narcissa.

—Pero, aún no me has dicho, padre, ¿cómo es que me sacaron de ese sitio? —preguntó Draco, luego de un momento más, su padre definitivamente seguía ansioso.

—Claro, claro —Lucius se detuvo en medio de la habitación y lo miró con frialdad —, este es el punto delicado: Harry Potter te rescató, porque al parecer tú y él estaban viviendo juntos, o quedándose juntos, luego de haber estado fuera del país, ¡juntos! —gritó la última palabra, Draco arqueó una ceja y Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas que Draco haya hecho durante este tiempo no tienen importancia, Lucius —defendió Narcissa —, pensaba que iba a morir, no puedes criticarlo por eso.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó más bien Draco, obviando la defensa de su madre y preocupado —; dime que no le dio ningún hechizo y que no cayó herido.

—No, no ha caído herido, ni le ha dado ningún hechizo, es más, está muy bien, según tengo entendido, mucho mejor que antes… —Lucius arqueó una ceja y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Vamos, Draco, yo te eduqué, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, ¿acaso pensaste que no lo investigaría? ¿Qué no buscaría información acerca del sujeto que ha estado viajando durante los últimos siete meses con mi hijo?

—Tu información está errada, Harry no tiene ni ha tenido ningún problema, y justamente ahora lo que quiero es hablar con él.

—Eso va estar difícil, y sólo para que quede claro, mi información no es incorrecta, tengo pruebas, documentos, fotografías… tú pide el tipo de información y yo te la entregaré.

—¿Por qué va estar difícil verlo? —preguntó Draco en lugar de responder a las provocaciones de su padre.

—Se ha marchado. En cuanto nosotros llegamos nos contó lo que había pasado, y no podrás negar que su servicio de rescate merecía un buen pago, pues si no hubiera llegado a tiempo en este momento tendríamos un nieto ilegítimo y tú estarías muerto, en fin, le dimos las gracias respectivas y luego se fue, dijo que ya no volvería.

—Harry no puede haberse marchado —negó Draco rápidamente —, ¿qué le has hecho, padre?

—¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpido como para hacerle algo al famoso Harry Potter? Pasa que todo el Reino Unido se ha enterado ya de que él te rescató, la prensa lo agobiaba —Lucius negó con la cabeza y suspiró —, le he dado mucho oro y él me ha dejado una carta para ti —Lucius sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre oscuro y sellado, que, con lentitud extrema, colocó sobre la cama de Draco —me dijo que lo habías ayudado y que de alguna manera ahora estaban a mano, pero que no estaba preparado para estar aquí, que ahora que sabía que no morirías se podía ir tranquilo.

—Eso no es cierto —siseó Draco, incrédulo aún.

—Los titulares no hacen más que especular acerca de ustedes y las razones que Potter pudo haber tenido para reaparecer luego de casi cuatro años, para rescatarte, sin contar que empiezan a cuestionar las razones por dicho alejamiento del mundo mágico.

—No me interesan los titulares. No me creo que Harry se haya marchado, él no haría eso.

—Bueno, he comprobado que Potter ha hecho muchas cosas que nadie esperaría que hiciera —contraatacó Lucius.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, su cabeza empezaba a sentirse adormecida y no quería caer en las provocaciones de su padre.

—Querido —dijo entonces Narcissa, de manera más cariñosa —, has pasado por mucho, no es el momento para discutir nada, debes tratar de recuperarte, eso es lo que debe importarte ahora.

—Quiero estar solo —murmuró Draco, sin mirar a sus padres y tomando con manos temblorosas el sobre de color oscuro, como ellos no hicieron ningún gesto de abandonar la habitación, repitió de manera más enérgica: —¡Quiero estar solo!

—Eso no es posible —negó Lucius.

—Estás débil y confundido, lo mejor es que duermas un poco, cuando despiertes estarás en un lugar mucho más cómodo y tranquilo —continuó calmadamente Narcissa, acariciándole con cariño el cabello e instándolo a que se recostara.

—No… yo quiero leer esto y luego…

—No irás tras ese muchacho, Draco —atajó rápidamente Lucius, acercándose más a él y mirándolo de manera impetuosa, Draco tuvo un recuerdo de cuando era niño y su padre le prohibía hacer determinadas cosas y el pánico que esa mirada ocasionaba en él, sólo que esta vez no consiguió asustarlo tanto como en el pasado.

—Lo que yo haga o no haga, padre…

—Todos especulan acerca de ti, de Katrina y su hijo ilegitimo y de tu intimidad con Potter, y francamente hay que ser demasiado estúpido para no saber qué es cierto, pero sea lo que sea que hayas tenido con él, termina aquí mismo, no tengo deseos de ver a la familia en más escándalos de los que ya se encuentra.

—No tiene por qué ser un escándalo, es mi vida, después de todo, y tengo derecho a hacer con ella lo que quiera.

—Eres un Malfoy y punto. Al parecer el creer que ibas a morir ha sembrado en ti ideas extrañas, sin embargo estoy seguro de que en cuanto te recuperes te sentirás avergonzado por la escena que estás protagonizando. Ahora lee tu estúpida carta y luego recuéstate a dormir, tenemos un horario que cumplir —ordenó Lucius, Draco sintió las manos de Narcissa acariciarlo con cariño en la mejilla, pero se sentía tan enojado que se apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Draco!

—Déjenme leer en paz —negó Draco, abriendo el sobre y desdoblando las hojas, aparentemente arrancadas de un cuaderno, Draco entonces se preguntó si es que eran del cuaderno de viaje que Harry había estado escribiendo. Le dio una mirada más a sus padres, ambos ahora al fondo de la habitación, hablando en murmullos y mirándolo de reojo, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a leer:

_Hola Draco:_

_Sabes que me da mucha alegría que todo esto no hay sido más que un vil engaño, que realmente no estés muriendo y que tengas una vida por delante. _

_También sabes muy bien cuán agradecido estoy por todo lo que hiciste por mí, lo mucho que te aprecio por eso, y que el poder salvarte de tan terrible destino no ha significado ningún sacrificio para mí, todo lo contrario, es una manera de demostrarte mi gratitud. Podría decir que estamos a mano. _

_Tus padres te darán esta carta, lamento no poder dártela en persona, pero desde que te llevé a San Mungo (no sabía a dónde más llevarte) no he podido encontrar un minuto de paz, los periodistas están aquí todo el día, y los aurores han revelado demasiada información respecto a nosotros, temo que encuentren también la razón por la cual me aparté de aquí en el pasado… me entiendes, ¿verdad?, sabes que necesito paz y tranquilidad, que este tipo de situaciones me ahogan y que no podré soportarlo, y no quiero… verdaderamente no quiero estar aquí porque sé la tentación que significa para mí. _

_Gracias por todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado, me has hecho muy feliz y espero que yo también te haya hecho feliz a ti. Ahora debo irme, buscar mi propio camino y espero que tú también consigas encontrar el tuyo. _

_Harry. _

***O*O*O***

No iba a llorar, no iba a gritar ni tirar cosas, no iba a demostrar sus sentimientos… Draco se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, cubierto con sus mantas hasta la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, suponía que la poción que le habían dado unos momentos antes era para relajarlo, y estaba surtiendo efecto, pues se sentía adormecido y sin fuerzas para moverse, incluso su mente parecía ir más lento; según había escuchado lo trasladarían a la Mansión, para que descansara en un ambiente mucho más adecuado que, según sus padres, esa reducida y menesterosa habitación. Por lo pronto no se interesaba mucho de lo que pasaba alrededor, había dejado de tener sentido, todo había dejado de importar porque tenía entre las manos una carta donde Harry se despedía de él, no le decía que se encontrarían pronto, no le decía que se reunirían en determinado lugar, no, simplemente le decía adiós. Draco, que por lo general le daba bastante vueltas a las cosas antes de tomar alguna decisión, se encontraba demasiado agobiado como para meditarlo siquiera.

—Dentro de unos segundos te sentirás relajado —dijo la voz del medimago Norman, mientras le levantaba las mantas para descubrir su rostro. Draco parpadeó y no contestó.

—Duro trago el que has tenido que pasar —murmuró entonces el hombre, Draco sabía que estaba tratando de evitar que sus padres lo escucharan —, la próxima vez podrías acudir a mí, ¿sabes? En verdad sí mantengo los diagnósticos de mis pacientes en privado.

—Claro —farfulló Draco, girándose completamente para darle la espalda al hombre, que soltó un audible suspiro.

Efectivamente, un instante después Draco sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando mucho más y los sonidos de derredor desapareciendo, en cuestión de minutos estaba completamente dormido.

***O*O*O***

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día, estaba en su habitación, en la Mansión, las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver el frondoso bosque, ahora blanco por el invierno, podía sentir los ruidos de dos personas conversando a su lado, sin embargo no se movió aún, no recordaba haber apreciado la vista que tenía desde su dormitorio en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando había regresado a Inglaterra luego de su exilio en New York, aquella vez había mirado su habitación con cariño y aprecio y luego se había detenido en la ventana tal vez unos segundos, antes de quitar la decoración que había dejado de estudiante, para cambiarla a algo más acorde con su edad. Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, la vida le era diferente y disfrutar de esa vista y de estar en casa, vivo, era algo que debía valorar.

La carta de Harry aún estaba entre sus manos, suspiró un poco e inmediatamente las voces cesaron y fueron reemplazadas por pisadas, una mujer de cabello cano y mirada amable apareció en su campo visual.

—Veo que al fin ha despertado —dijo, haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Así parece… —Draco intentó sentarse, pero un pequeño mareo lo detuvo.

—Lo mejor es que no se apure, aún está algo sedado, es normal que se sienta mareado, e incluso algo lento… Es necesario seguir dándole algunas pociones de este tipo hasta que se recupere por completo, su cuerpo aún está sanando, y esas pociones son necesarias para evitarle el dolor.

—Odio las pociones —farfulló, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos.

—No me extraña —respondió la mujer.

En ese momento sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse, sus padres habían llegado nuevamente en compañía de una mujer más, al parecer otra enfermera.

—Querido, que bueno que ya despertaste —dijo Narcissa, acariciándole el cabello.

—Te presento a Madame Helena —presentó Lucius a la mujer de mirada amable que había estado hablando con él —, y a Madame June —la segunda mujer, de cabello oscuro y mucho más joven le dio una tímida sonrisa —, serán tus enfermeras por los próximos días, hasta que te encuentres completamente estable.

—No necesito una enfermera, padre, sin ofenderlas —aclaró Draco, hacia las mujeres, se sintió enfadado por sentir su lengua trabándose.

—El medimago especificó claramente que necesitas cuidados, no hemos querido llevarte a ninguna clínica, no hay lugar más seguro que este, no queremos que la prensa se cuele y consiga más información aún.

—Padre, sinceramente, ya estoy grandecito como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Obviamente no, y tu proceder es la mejor prueba de ello —Lucius, con su mirada furiosa, hizo un gesto a las dos mujeres para que se retiraran, ambas lo miraron con algo de miedo y salieron rápidamente.

—Sigues tratándome como a un niño, llamándome la atención delante de extrañas —protestó Draco, tratando de sentarse mejor en la cama, aunque aún se sentía demasiado mareado e inestable.

—Draco, quiero dejar de discutir contigo sobre este asunto, así que aclaremos algunas cosas: te enteras que padeces de una enfermedad mortal, gracias a un medimago que nunca antes habías visto, y en lugar de buscar a un medimago de confianza, como Norman, o comentar el problema con nosotros, te das a la fuga porque crees que es lo mejor para alguien que está a punto de morir, y no sólo eso, sino que de la mano de un ex drogadicto héroe caído. Es más que seguro que tu comportamiento inadecuado se debe a tu juventud e inexperiencia, no podemos permitir que te descuides más. Por lo pronto te quedarás aquí, hasta que seas capaz de levantarte, y luego te trasladaremos a Francia, mientras que nosotros vemos qué hacer para limpiar un poco el nombre de nuestra familia, que está por los suelos porque mi hijo, alguien a quién yo consideraba inteligente, se dejó engañar por una estúpida bruja desesperada y se largó de fiesta por el continente con Harry Potter.

—Lucius, acordamos discutir esto luego, cuando Draco estuviera mejor —objetó Narcissa.

—No hay problema, madre, de todas maneras no me interesa discutir esto ahora, ni nunca —replicó Draco, volviendo a acostarse en la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Lucius —, ese es el comportamiento que espero de nuestro heredero, actúas como un niño engreído.

—¡Lucius! —reprochó Narcissa.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Lucius, Draco podía sentir, por el timbre de su voz, que su paciencia se estaba agotando —, vamos a dejarlo descansar, hablaremos luego.

—No… no hablaremos luego —respondió Draco en voz muy baja, cuando sus padres salieron de la habitación, aún cubierto por las sábanas y notando recién que el anillo de la familia había vuelto a su dedo, el peso se sentía extraño ahora, casi como si no lo hubiera llevado durante toda su vida.

***O*O*O***

—No está en ninguna de las clínicas donde el medimago Norman trabaja regularmente —contó Ron, mientras comía junto a Hermione, Harry, George y Luna, una gran pizza en la sala del departamento de Draco, que Harry seguía ocupando porque tenía la esperanza de que si Draco lo buscaba, el primer lugar que miraría sería allí.

—Tampoco ha abandonado el país, ni por la vía muggle o mágica —continuó Hermione.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y observó a Tobby por un momento, el perro había empezado a llorar por las noches y Harry suponía que se debía a la prolongada ausencia de Draco.

—Tal vez si hubiera algún hechizo de ubicación… —suspiró Luna.

—No, ya no hay tal, y de todas maneras yo nunca pude ubicarlo, era él quien me podía ubicar a mí —contestó Harry, que ya les había contado casi todos los pormenores del viaje y su convivencia con Draco, evitando algunos detalles vergonzosos. Sus amigos habían decidido seguir ayudándolo, sobre todo porque, aunque no lo decían en voz alta, Harry sabía que su concepto acerca de Draco había cambiado en los últimos días.

—Seguramente se hubiera podido invertir para encontrarlo —opinó Hermione.

—Creo que no nos queda más que ver en la Mansión, seguramente lo han llevado allí, al fin y al cabo ese sitio está lejos de la prensa, el medimago Kaufingerstrasse ha dicho que no lo pueden haber trasladado muy lejos porque aún necesita recuperarse —pensó Harry, en voz alta.

—Creo que tengo un amigo que podría conseguir algo de información de la Mansión de los Malfoy, aunque probablemente quiera que le demos algo de oro por eso.

—Eso no importa, yo puedo darle oro —contestó Harry rápidamente.

—Pero eso sería allanamiento de morada, no podemos simplemente colarnos a la Mansión para buscarlo —negó Hermione.

—No, no lo haremos todos, lo haré yo solo. Necesito verlo, estoy seguro que lo han engañado o que no sabe que sigo aquí… —Harry llamó a Tobby, que ya había terminado su comida y el perro se recostó sobre sus pies —, él no me dejaría, estoy convencido de eso.

—Bien, bien —George negó con la cabeza y tomó otra tajada de pizza —, déjame ver si mañana lo puedo encontrar, es algo escurridizo.

—Genial. Gracias. —agradeció Harry con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía demasiado preocupado, habían pasado ya tres días desde que Lucius lo había querido engañar y la ausencia de Draco lo hacía sentirse cada vez más triste.

***O*O*O***

Draco no comprendió el alcance de aquellas pociones que le estaban administrando hasta el cuarto día, cuando suspendieron su uso, durmió toda la mañana, como ya tenía por costumbre, pero cuando abrió los ojos, para la hora del almuerzo, su mente parecía haber despertado completamente, tenía aún en la cama la carta de Harry, no la soltaba nunca, como si de esa manera pudiera seguir unido a él pese a todo. Su padre no había vuelto a hablar con él, sabía, por su madre, que todas las noches, cuando llegaba, entraba a su habitación a verificar que realmente se encontrara bien, pero que también se abstenía de hablarle por el momento.

Esa tarde, mientras almorzaba con desanimo la comida que le habían llevado, su mente comenzó a agilizarse, había leído la carta de Harry tantas veces que ya se la sabía de memoria. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

—¿Podría llevarse esto, Madame Helena? —preguntó con educación hacia la mujer que lo cuidaba por las tardes, ella era muy amable y Draco sabía que no se merecía ningún desplante, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba allí.

—Pero aún no ha terminado, ha comido mucho menos de lo que normalmente come.

—Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas de comer —suspiró Draco.

—Tal vez aún necesita más pociones… —dijo ella, mientras hacía levitar la bandeja.

—No, no, nada de eso… quisiera caminar hasta el sillón de allá —pidió, mientras retiraba las sábanas.

—Eso sí es bueno —dijo la mujer, convencida de que el ánimo del paciente iba mejorando.

Draco se puso en pie, la alfombra se sentía cálida bajo sus pies desnudos, usaba una pijama abrigadora y rechazó ponerse la bata, caminó lentamente hasta el sillón que estaba orientado a la ventana, y apreció el paisaje por un instante, antes de sacar la carta de Harry y releerla con cuidado, poniendo atención a los detalles y a las palabras, imaginando a Harry decir esas palabras, como si lo tuviera delante. Media hora después, mientras Madame Helena salía de la habitación para darle un poco de tranquilidad, se convencía de que aquella carta era falsa, que Harry no era capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —preguntó en un susurro, mirando el cielo blanco, empezaba una nueva nevada.

***O*O*O***

Se comportó bien durante el resto de la tarde y el día siguiente, calibrando cuál sería su próximo movimiento, podía intentar escapar de allí, pero eso no resolvería nada, no era cuestión de escapar como unos meses atrás, sino era hora de poner en claro las cosas, de tomar una decisión, podía quedarse allí y dejarse llevar por la corriente, aceptar sus obligaciones, como en el pasado, o darle la espalda a todo y empezar una nueva vida, buscar a Harry y a Tobby y regresar a aquella época en que había sido tan feliz.

Trató de sonsacarle a su madre si es que sabía algo del paradero de Harry, pero fue imposible, y casi se estaba dando por vencido en cuanto a conseguir algo de información cuando, en la noche alguien más vino de visita a su casa.

Por un instante Draco no sabía qué pensar, Lucius había llegado bastante contento, en compañía de Vincent Crabbe, ambos hablando animadamente sobre las acciones de una empresa que pronto se tendría que vender porque estaba a punto de quebrar y la idea de asociarse para sacarla a flote.

Draco, sentado nuevamente en el sillón, con una revista de Quidditch sobre las piernas, los observó llegar.

—Hola, hijo, me alegra verte levantado, me he tomado la libertad de permitirle a tu amigo Vincent subir, después de todo ha estado preguntando por ti desde que se supo de tu terrible accidente…

—¿Accidente?

—Hola, Draco —dijo el chico mirándolo de manera extraña.

—Bueno, ¿preferirías que lo llamáramos ataque? —preguntó Lucius, con poco menos paciencia.

—Es así como se llama —contestó Draco, luego le dio una mirada a Crabbe y se sonrojó un poco, recordando la última vez que lo había visto.

—Creo que aún está algo afectado por todo esto —negó Lucius, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Crabbe.

—No se preocupe, cualquiera lo estaría. —asintió Crabbe con educación.

—En todo caso tu amigo ha venido a visitarte y creo que la compañía te hará bien, yo los dejaré solos, para que puedan conversar… no olvides que debes dormirte temprano, no se entretengan mucho —recomendó Lucius, dándole la mano a Crabbe.

—No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, no lo entretendré demasiado.

—Mira, Crabbe… —empezó Draco, en cuanto su padre cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el chico, mirando hacia todos lados, parecía realmente preocupado.

—Mejor, cada día con más fuerzas —respondió Draco —, y no te ofendas, pero lo último que deseo en este momento es tener compañía, han pasado algunas cosas y…

—Te refieres a Potter, ¿verdad? —preguntó, Draco se sorprendió al ver algo de reproche en su mirada.

—Como dije, no tengo ganas de hablar y… ¿mi padre te ha dicho que me digas algo?

Crabbe suspiró y se dejó caer en otro de los sofás, algo en su comportamiento parecía completamente extraño y ajeno a él, Draco se preguntó si es que no se trataba de una trampa.

—Draco, Draco —suspiró el chico, mirando su reloj —cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado no podía creerlo, eres el tema central de conversación en casi cualquier reunión: Draco Malfoy, el que fue engañado por su esposa, haciéndole creer que tenía una enfermedad mortal y que, en lugar de quedarse en Inglaterra a arreglar sus asuntos y pasar sus últimos días junto a su familia, decidió largarse en un crucero por todo Europa nada más y nada menos que con Harry Potter, muchos creen que eran amantes desde hace mucho tiempo….

—Vaya, han hecho toda una novela de esto —replicó Draco con los dientes apretados.

—Y lo peor de todo es que uno pensaría que has aprendido tu lección, que has entendido que la vida es una y es tuya y que debes hacer lo que se te plazca y no lo que todos te dicen que hagas.

—Sobre eso…

—¿Y qué es lo siguiente que pasa? —preguntó Crabbe, con voz más alta y enojada —, ¡Me entero que el niño ahora está buscando otra esposa!, pero dime, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? Realmente no te comprendo, te quiero mucho, eres un gran amigo, pero realmente no te comprendo.

—¿Otra esposa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Todos lo saben, te quieres casar pronto porque Katrina, quien nunca me simpatizó, tal como te había dicho antes, te engañó y casi te mata; y también para demostrar que no eres ningún homosexual, sino un hombre determinado a seguir con la tradición de la gloriosa familia Malfoy.

—¿Qué…? —Draco negó con la cabeza, había demasiada información allí, además de muchas cosas que no encajaban. Miró detenidamente a su amigo —. Tú no eres Crabbe… —susurró.

—¿No lo habías notado? ¡Por Merlín! Pensé que yo era único y reconocible, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más, por cierto, debo decirle a Crabbe que deje de comer tantas pastas —dijo arrugando la nariz un poco y tocándose la barriga.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿A quién más esperabas? ¿A Potter?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego se acercó más a él.

—¿Cómo sé que eres quien dices ser? Por mí y podrías ser hasta un periodista con mucha suerte para engañar a mi padre.

Blaise, aún luciendo como Crabbe, se mojó los labios y se aproximó a él, para susurrarle al oído:

—Tú y yo tuvimos sexo en mi habitación, en mi departamento en Poole, mientras Theo dormía la borrachera en la sala.

—¡Blaise! —exclamó Draco, tirándose hacia atrás, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Por cierto, aún estoy enfadado por lo que pasó ese día, mira que largarte sin más, como si yo fuera…

—Lo lamento —Draco agachó la mirada, pese a que su amigo lucía como Crabbe, ahora que estaba seguro de su identidad se sentía demasiado apenado por todo lo que había pasado —, pensé que estabas en África.

—Volví hace dos semanas, y me encontré con que te habían atacado —Blaise negó con la cabeza —, en un momento me transformaré, pero no puedo permitirlo, no quiero tener problemas —explicó mientras sacaba una botellita transparente y daba un largo trago —Crabbe no sabe tan bien, pero pese a eso no merece quedar en la mira de tu padre —hizo una mueca y luego suspiró. —Intenté verte en el hospital, no dejaban entrar a nadie, los medios estaban como locos, decían que eras el amante de Potter…

—Escucha, Blaise, sobre lo que paso antes…

—Oh, ¿entonces sí eres el amante de Potter?

—No sé dónde está Harry ahora, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero hasta dónde sé, sí, estamos juntos.

—Ya me lo imagino —Blaise suspiró profundamente y luego sonrió —, Hey, no te deprimas, vamos, no he venido para eso. Crabbe me contó lo que pasó en su oficina, lo hizo hace poco, luego de que los medios fueran más insistentes con el tema de que tú y Potter eran amantes, estaba muy avergonzado, pero dijo que tú le habías dicho que sí eras gay, entonces tu padre esparció el rumor de que estabas buscando una nueva esposa y pensamos que: o no habías aprendido nada con lo que había pasado, o que estabas probablemente encerrado, yo sólo he venido a comprobar cuál de las teorías es la correcta.

—Vaya… no pensé que Crabbe hablara sobre eso…

—Bueno, tuvo un poco de ayuda, ya sabes, un par de botellas de whisky siempre convencen hasta al más conservador —dijo, giñándole un ojo. Draco, por primera vez en días, soltó una pequeña risita.

—Así que mi padre pretende encontrarme una esposa pronto… ¿no es algo descabellado?

—Su hijo ha sido acusado de maricón y de cornudo, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? No quiere que la gente lo señale ni se burle de él.

—Bueno, es una lástima, porque así será.

Blaise arqueó una ceja, mientras Draco se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia uno de los armarios con lentitud, era una lástima sentirse aún algo débil, pero sinceramente confiaba en que pronto todos los dolores desaparecerían.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor?

—Casi estoy seguro que Harry está en York, yo sé donde, no tengo mi auto aquí, sólo podría volar, pero no quiero caerme en medio de la nieve y terminar está vez de verdad muerto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos, ¿recuerdas la noche anterior a la boda con Katrina? Dijiste que podrías incluso ayudarme a escapar.

—Ah… ¿En serio vas a escapar?

—Más o menos, voy a aclarar algunas cosas con mi padre, luego me largaré de aquí, si me esperas podrías…

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Blaise, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

***O*O*O***

—No creo que sea buena idea, Lucius, es muy pronto —opinó Narcissa, mientras observaban los archivos de las posibles futuras esposas de Draco.

—Pamplinas, ya ha pasado tres semanas, y para cuando la boda se realice habrán pasado algunos meses, lo más importante aquí es dejar en claro que Draco es un buen muchacho y que no hay nada defectuoso con él —explicó Lucius.

—Exacto, padre —dijo en ese momento Draco, entrando al estudio, lucía un abrigo oscuro y tenía su varita en una mano, el anillo de la familia Malfoy, ese que había encontrado puesto en su dedo cuando despertó en la Mansión, había sido abandonado en la habitación, tal como la primera vez que había escapado —, no hay nada defectuoso conmigo, simplemente me gustan los chicos más que las chicas y prefiero pasar el tiempo con ellos.

—Draco, ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación? —preguntó Narcissa, levantándose.

—Vengo a anunciarles que parto esta noche.

—¿Partes? ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes simplemente marcharte…

—Sí, padre, si puedo, soy mayor de edad y estoy completamente recuperado, lo suficiente al menos para poder trasladarme, tengo cosas que hacer y no creo que sea buena idea que siga aquí, sobre todo si ustedes ya están planeando un nuevo matrimonio.

—No sabes lo que dices —negó Lucius —, aún estás alterado por lo ocurrido, regresa a tu habitación y duerme, pronto tendrás todo más claro y te darás cuenta de lo insensato que suenas.

—No, no lo haré, insensato fui al dejar que me engañaran, haciéndome creer que Harry se había ido, y dejando que me convencieran de que les hiciera caso. No me quiero casar, y definitivamente no soy simplemente un banco de esperma para fecundar a su nieto y tener a quién dejarle la herencia de los Malfoy. Me importa un bledo la herencia Malfoy, el buen nombre y todo eso… No me importa nada más que hacer lo que a mí me plazca, y eso, en este momento, es largarme y buscar a Harry.

—No te puedes ir —dijo entonces Narcissa, mirándolo con pánico.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —respondió Draco, dándose la vuelta para salir —, en este momento estoy muy enfadado, pero no quiero que nos dejemos de hablar o algo así, simplemente quiero que acepten lo que soy y que no haré sólo lo que a ustedes se les dé la gana.

—Si cruzas esa puerta, si te largas de esta casa, como tan valientemente pregonas, te quitaré el apellido, te quitaré todo el acceso a la fortuna, ya no serás un privilegiado, renunciarás a todo el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrado, y veremos entonces si es que todo esto de ir haciendo por el mundo lo que se te da la gana suena tan buena idea, siendo un pobre sin un knut partido por la mitad —amenazó Lucius en voz baja.

Draco se detuvo y giró hacia sus padres, dio una mirada a la elegante biblioteca y sonrió.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes que el oro, y yo he encontrado algo que vale la pena lo suficiente como para dejar todo esto.

—Eso es tan trillado —replicó Lucius.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero es cierto… Por mí y no me llamen Malfoy nunca más, si es que eso conlleva cargar todas esas obligaciones que me quieren imponer. Creo que sería más fácil que intentaran tener otro hijo que convencerme a mí de volver.

—Te estás pasando de la raya, insultando tu apellido y a tus ancestros…

—No lo hago, simplemente paso de sus tradiciones para vivir mi vida, padre —respondió Draco con voz firme.

—Draco —lloriqueó Narcissa.

—Les enviaré una carta —aseguró Draco hacia ella, antes de salir y dar un portazo.

Antes de que Lucius, o Narcissa, pudieran detenerlo, corrió hacia la ventana más cercana, donde Blaise, que había conseguido un par de escobas de la Mansión, ya lo esperaba listo para partir.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes volar? —preguntó hacia Draco, mientras lo veía montar.

—Debo poder, vámonos antes de que activen algún hechizo de seguridad adicional o me quiten los derechos a retirarlos. —apuró Draco, mientras daba una patada en su escoba y se elevaba, junto a Blaise, en medio de la tormenta de nieve; se sentía agotado por sólo haber corrido esa corta distancia y su costado le dolía, pero nada le quitaría la determinación de salir de allí en ese momento.

***O*O*O***

—Tenemos cuatro planos diferentes, este lugar tiene tantas protecciones como el Ministerio —negó Ron, mientras observaba los planos elevados y tridimensionales que habían conseguido de la mansión Malfoy.

—Es una locura, una completa locura —suspiró Hermione, observando las marcas rojas de los posibles hechizos de seguridad.

—Tal vez debas esperar a que Malfoy decida aparecer, no creo que lo tengan encerrado durante toda la vida —opinó Luna, que lanzaba una pequeña pelota de goma a Tobby, para que corriera a alcanzarla.

—No, no quiero esperar, ya han pasado demasiados días —dijo Harry, algo enfadado, mientras se dedicaba a estudiar su viejo libro de protección contra hechizos de magia oscura.

—Estaba muy delicado, probablemente le está tomando más tiempo del esperado recuperarse —animó Ginny —, una vez que lo haga, podrá vendrá a buscarte, ya verás que todo esto es innecesario.

—No es innecesario.

—Harry, el allanamiento significa una condena en Azkaban —reiteró Hermione, como había venido diciendo desde que a Harry se le había ocurrido aquella idea.

—Pues bien que valdría los seis años de condena con tal de… —se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del timbre en la puerta.

—¿Eso ha sido…? —preguntó George, poniéndose en pie y frunciendo el ceño. Todos lo demás lo imitaron, mientas el timbre sonaba una vez más.

—¿Un timbre? No sabía que esto tenía un timbre… —meditó Harry, tomando su varita y haciéndole gestos a los demás para que se quedarán detrás.

El timbre sonó una tercera vez y Harry notó que no había mirilla en la puerta, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y abrió de un solo tirón la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —su pregunta quedó a la mitad, mientras veía delante de él a Draco, lucía aún pálido y delgado, usaba un abrigo oscuro y traía la varita en la mano, detrás de él estaban, si la memoria no le fallaba, Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini, luciendo cautelosos.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco, con gran alivio, intentando acercarse a él, pero Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, levantando un poco la varita, detrás de él pudo ver a la comadreja y la sabelotodo apareciendo, ambos tenían las varitas en alto.

—Alto allí —dijo lentamente Harry, mirando un instante a Draco y luego a Blaise y a Crabbe.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Draco sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, no por la vergüenza que implicaría aquel desplante frente a sus amigos, sino porque empezaba a imaginar que tal vez esa carta era cierta.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que eres realmente tú y no otro disfrazado, como en el hospital?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó en el hospital? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más alterado.

—Ya lo has escuchado, primero pruébame que… —pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido por un unos brazos jalándolo y unos labios chocando con los suyos, se vio envuelto en medio de un beso desesperado y ansioso, tardó un instante en reaccionar, en que sus brazos envolvieran a Draco y que sus labios correspondieran de manera adecuada. No le importó para nada el ruido de sus amigos, que seguramente estaban observando la escena, ni los amigos de Draco, o Tobby, tratando de meterse entre ellos, nada importaba excepto que Draco estaba allí, tal como había esperado y soñado durante los últimos días, entre sus brazos, al fin.

***O*O*O***

La tormenta de nieve se había detenido al fin, la calle estaba iluminada y algunos autos pasaban con lentitud delante del edificio, realmente parecía una noche muy calmada, pero pese a todo, él no podía dormir. Sus amigos y los de Draco se había marchado varias horas antes, luego de que ellos comprobaran, más de una vez en realidad, que sí eran quienes decían ser y que todos compartieran una tardía cena.

Tanto los amigos de Draco, como los de él se habían mostrado muy tolerantes entre ellos, e incluso parecían realmente animados de verlos al fin juntos, incluso Blaise, a quien Harry se había dedicado a observar durante buen rato, para tratar de adivinar si se había equivocado cuando había insinuado que estaba enamorado de Draco, parecía contento por el reencuentro. Draco y Harry se encontraron preguntándose si es que en el futuro todos ellos incluso podrían llegar a llevarse bien.

En cuanto se quedaron solos ambos pudieron por fin dar rienda suelta a todos los deseos que tenían contenidos después de tanto tiempo de separación, y no podía negar que había disfrutado de cada segundo de aquello, la forma en que Draco lo estremecía, la forma en que lo acariciaba, y también se había deleitado recorriendo el cuerpo de él, amándolo poco a poco, sabiendo que ahora sí tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, pero…

—Realmente voy a empezar a creer que no hago un buen trabajo contigo si es que no puedes dormir después de lo que hemos estado haciendo —reprochó Draco, que se había despertado unos minutos antes y había notado la ausencia de Harry, lo había visto desnudo, de pie frente a la ventana, completamente concentrado en la calle.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte —negó Harry, girando hacia él y sonriendo un poco —, y por supuesto que sí disfruté eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces allí? —preguntó Draco, poniéndose en pie y caminando desnudo hacia él, la habitación tenía varios hechizos de calefacción por lo que no sintió tanto frío pese a que aún era invierno.

—Nada —suspiró Harry, sintiendo a Draco abrazarlo por la espalda y recargando su peso contra él —, ¿no te estarás sintiendo mal, cierto?

—No, no me estoy sintiendo mal —masculló Draco, dejando un par de besos en el cuello de Harry.

—Volvamos a la cama entonces —propuso Harry, pero el abrazo de Draco se tornó un poco más fuerte, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Primero dime qué te pasa —susurró Draco, sintiendo en la forma de hablar y comportarse de Harry, que algo no iba del todo bien. Durante la cena y después de hacer el amor la primera vez ambos habían relatado lo que había ocurrido durante su separación, Harry parecía complacido por la determinación de Draco en dejar a su familia y no casarse más con ninguna chica, en tratar de vivir su propia vida, sin importarle el poco dinero que tenía ahora, además Harry había insistido en devolverle no sólo lo que le había dado en año nuevo, sino incluso los préstamos que le había hecho durante el viaje. Draco, siendo honesto con él mismo, había aceptado, sabiendo que eso era lo único en metálico que tenía y que debería aprovecharlo para salir adelante, ahora que no pensaba tocar la fortuna Malfoy, pues aunque efectivamente se trataba de vivir su vida, sabía que necesitaría oro para ello.

—¿Por qué crees que algo malo me pasa? —preguntó Harry, también en voz baja.

—No dije que malo —Draco suspiró profundamente y soltó a Harry, para encararlo —, pero es obvio que no estás contento… entendía que antes tuvieras problemas para dormir, cuando pensábamos que… bueno, que moriría, pero ahora…

—No es que sea algo malo… —Harry miró a Draco con detenimiento y sonrió, antes de suspirar y observar nuevamente hacia la calle —, lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más confundido.

—Es que… todo está pasando demasiado rápido —le dijo entonces Harry, Draco intuía, por su forma de hablar, que estaba hecho todo un lío y que necesitaría mucha paciencia con él.

—¿Rápido? ¿Piensas acaso que esto es mala idea? —preguntó lentamente, obligándose a creer que no, que se estaba equivocando en su análisis, que Harry no pensaba dejarlo después de todo.

—No sé qué pasará ahora… si quieres que… —Harry negó con la cabeza y ansió tener un cigarro a mano, sintió la mano de Draco sobre su hombro, acariciándolo con cariño y agachó la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado por no saber siquiera hacerse entender.

—Suéltalo, Harry —insistió Draco, apretando un poco los labios.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? Hemos estado prácticamente viviendo juntos durante los últimos siete meses, pero era distinto, estábamos fuera, lejos de casa y de la mayoría de problemas y responsabilidades, pero ahora has dejado de lado todo, tu familia, tu fortuna, todo y… —suspiró profundamente —. Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para haber dejado todo de lado de esa manera y que en algún momento…

—Harry —interrumpió Draco con voz firme —, yo no dejé todo por ti, es cierto que tú tienes algo que ver, es decir… te amo, y me has enseñado tantas cosas…, pero lo cierto es que más que por ti, lo he hecho por mí, porque es mi vida y hoy la aprecio mucho más que antes, porque el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido lo mejor que he vivido, y no quiero que termine.

—Draco, ya sabes que yo también aprecio mi vida mucho más ahora, y que es gracias a ti —asintió Harry, sintiéndose en el fondo algo aliviado por la declaración de Draco.

—Aún te preocupa el futuro, ¿no es así? —preguntó Draco, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Me preocupa no saber qué pasará, tus padres no se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras su único heredero abandona todo; tú mismo no estás acostumbrado a vivir con restricciones en cuanto al oro, yo no soy más que alguien que aún no termina una carrera, alguien que no podrá darte todo lo que estás acostumbrado a recibir.

—Mira que eres hipócrita —reprochó Draco —, no me interesa el oro, y sí, es cierto, no sé vivir sin cierta cantidad de comodidades, pero esas comodidades me importan un bledo comparadas a lo que es vivir al fin mi vida, y es lo que planeo hacer, y nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que tenerte a mi lado para hacerlo, pero si tienes tus dudas…

—¡Yo no tengo dudas! —interrumpió rápidamente Harry, mirándolo con algo de pánico.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo miedo —confesó finalmente Harry, reconociendo al fin lo que le preocupaba: miedo de muchas cosas, de no hacer feliz a Draco, de hacerlo arrepentirse de dejar todo de lado, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Yo también lo tengo —susurró Draco —, de muchas cosas, menos de querer continuar contigo, creo que es lo único que no me da temor, porque estoy seguro que es algo que funcionará, que es algo que vale la pena.

—Draco… —Harry se sintió sobrecogido por aquella confesión, sin saber exactamente qué contestar.

—Te amo —continuó Draco, jalando a Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza —, ¿tú aún me amas?, como cuando estábamos en Andorra, en ese bosque, esa madrugada… ¿aún me amas de esa manera?

—Más que eso —murmuró Harry, apretándose contra Draco y sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y reconfortante.

—Allí lo tienes, no tengas miedo, seguramente no siempre será fácil, no te prometo que lo sea, no soy una persona simple… pero créeme que te amo y que haré todo lo que pueda por hacerte feliz —Draco se apartó de él y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Yo también soy complicado —reconoció Harry —, y desordenado, y quiero estudiar y probablemente pase días sin poder verte y…

—Yo nunca he tenido una relación real con nadie, ni siquiera con Katrina, y me gusta tener el control y te aseguro que discutiremos mucho, pero ¿sabes qué?, quiero intentarlo, en serio Harry… No te pases más tiempo pensándolo, lo haremos funcionar, lo verás.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente, aún entre los brazos de Draco, observándolo con cariño, había pasado tantos días soñando con tenerlo así, para él, y ahora que por fin lo conseguía arruinaba todo con dudas que no tenían siquiera razón de ser.

—Lo siento, soy un poco tonto…

—Bueno, eso es algo que ya sabía, Potter —se burló Draco, sabiendo que el momento de tensión había pasado y acariciando con lentitud la espalda de Harry.

—Pues gracias por lo que me toca —respondió Harry, haciendo un mohín de descontento.

—Oh… ¿te has ofendido? —preguntó Draco, acercándose para besarlo, pero Harry apartó el rostro.

—Eres un tonto.

—No, no crees que soy tonto —continuó Draco, acercándose nuevamente a él y consiguiendo besarlo, sus manos acariciaron con más fuerza la espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo desnudo.

—Mmm… —Harry suspiró complacido y se apartó de los labios de Draco para bajar por la mandíbula y seguir por el cuello, tomándolo por las caderas —, ya que tú no estás dormido, y yo tampoco… —insinuó, frotando sus caderas con las de Draco.

—Pensé que ya estarías agotado —jadeó Draco, complacido por la forma en que Harry lo estaba besando en el cuello e inclinando la cabeza un poco para darle más espacio.

—Parece que ya no lo estoy tanto —sonrió Harry, volviendo a sus labios.

Draco se dejó besar por un largo rato, mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros de Harry, acariciándolo con lentitud y sintiendo su deseo renacer, cuando se apartaron un poco ambos jadeaban y estaban visiblemente más excitados.

—Oh… —Draco sonrió un poco —ya veo —susurró, su mano voló hasta la erección de Harry y lo observó cerrar los ojos y jadear mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo con lentitud.

—Draco…

—Ven —instó Draco, empujándolo un poco hasta llevarlo a un sillón que había al lado de la ventana, haciéndolo sentarse en el antes de dejarse caer de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Oh… —Harry jadeó mucho más fuerte y con una mano acarició el cabello largo de Draco, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba de uno de los brazos del sillón, conforme esa lengua comenzaba a recorrer su miembro con extremada lentitud —Draco, por favor…

—Un poco de paciencia, Potter —se burló Draco, antes de abrir la boca y dejarse caer sobre el miembro de Harry, se complació al escuchar su gemido y lo miró a los ojos un instante, mientras empezaba a subir y bajar, lentamente al inicio, para después hacerlo a más velocidad, apretando los labios y presionando la lengua contra el glande, los dedos de Harry jalaban su cabello con fuerza, mientras jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.

—Para… no quiero que… ¡Draco! —gimió Harry, arqueándose y sintiendo su orgasmo trepar por sus huevos, pero fue detenido por la mano de Draco, presionando la base.

—Aún no —jadeó Draco, trepando sobre él hasta sentarse en su regazo y comenzando a besarlo. Sintió la mano de Harry sobre su miembro, acariciándolo con fuerza y rapidez, mientras el beso se salía de control.

—Dios, no sabes cómo me pones —gimoteó Harry, apartándose de sus labios e invocando silenciosamente a su varita.

—Harry… —Draco se arqueó un poco más contra él, de tal manera que ambos miembros entraron en contacto, sintió claramente los dedos de Harry, embadurnados de lubricante, tratando de colarse entre sus nalgas y abrió un poco más las piernas, dándole acceso. —Apresúrate —instó, levantando las caderas y tratando de alinearse con el miembro de Harry, brillante por el lubricante.

—Ahora eres tú el impaciente —reprochó Harry con una media sonrisa y lo tomó de las caderas, permitiéndole a Draco tomar el control.

Draco pasó una mano hacia atrás y tomó con firmeza el miembro de Harry y, ansioso como estaba, se empaló sobre él con fuerza, sintió su interior estremecerse por la dolorosa y a la vez deliciosa invasión, y se dejó caer hacia delante, sobre el pecho de Harry, de tal manera que su propio miembro era presionado entre ambos cuerpos.

—Harry… —jadeó, sintiendo sus hombros ser besados y lamidos con lentitud.

—Te amo —dijo entonces Harry, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño, Draco asintió y lo besó en los labios, mientras levantaba las caderas y se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre él, sintió el gemido de Harry sobre sus labios y deleitándose con eso, continuó con el mismo movimiento, una y otra vez.

Harry lo tomó de las caderas y sin dejar de besarlo en los labios, el cuello y cualquier parte de piel a su disposición, comenzó a darle el encuentro a las lentas y deliciosas embestidas de Draco, sintiéndose apretado y caliente.

Draco sentía sus piernas cansadas, sabía que probablemente debería descansar un poco más antes de empezar con aquellas faenas de largas horas de sexo salvaje, pero no se podía detener, no ahora que estaba tan cerca… empezó a moverse con más rapidez aún, sujetándose de los hombros de Harry y sintiéndolo arquearse y gemir de placer.

—Draco… —Harry soltó sus caderas y lo abrazó con fuerza y en un loco impulso, y haciendo fuerza con las piernas, lo levantó.

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco, sorprendido por el movimiento repentino, pero no se quejó más, mientras se sentía transportado en el aire y su espalda daba contra la fría pared, apretó sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Harry y se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, para evitar caerse, y entonces Harry comenzó a moverse, haciéndolo sentir mucho más invadido y a la vez caliente, su próstata era rozada en cada movimiento y una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda.

—Dios… eres tan hermoso y tan caliente —jadeó Harry, empujándose con más fuerza en el interior de Draco, estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que sentía la forma en que el miembro de Draco se endurecía cada vez más entre el abdomen de ambos.

—Oh… Sí… Así… no te pares —pidió Draco, en medio de gemidos, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras llegaba a la cúspide del placer.

Harry empujó con mucha más fuerza, hasta que sus piernas temblaron y el orgasmo estalló con fuerza, su abdomen y parte de sus hombros y brazos salpicándose con la corrida de Draco, que gemía también sin control.

—Harry… —jadeó Draco finalmente, mientras se sentía resbalar por la fría pared, aún con las piernas y brazos alrededor de Harry, formando un enredo de miembros.

—Es… es una suerte que de verdad no tengamos vecinos —declaró Harry un instante después, saliendo lentamente de Draco y jalándolo para abrazarlo.

—¿Te refieres a todos los gritos que sueltas? —preguntó Draco, dejándose envolver nuevamente por los brazos de Harry y considerando seriamente no levantarse al día siguiente por lo agotado que se sentía.

—Mira quién habla —se burló Harry, dejando un beso en su mejilla, antes de soltar una risita.

—Presumido —masculló Draco, sonriendo un poco.

—Sabes… —suspiró Harry —, definitivamente creo que esto sí va funcionar —, declaró con voz seria, apartándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

—Lo hará, ya lo verás —afirmó Draco.

***O*O*O***

**FIN **

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos y lindos comentarios, por todas sus teorías y todas sus palabras, que siempre me levantan el ánimo y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

También les agradezco el haberme acompañado en la publicación de esta historia, haber tenido la paciencia de esperar las actualizaciones de los capítulos. *Zafy sonríe mucho*

Como ven ha llegado el final del viaje de los chicos, alguien dijo por allí que me tenía en el concepto de una escritora de "y vivieron felices para siempre", pues es cierto, aunque en un inicio, cuando hace meses esta historia apareció en mi cabeza, el final era completamente diferente, me di cuenta que no era algo que pudiera escribir, conforme avanzaban los capítulos la historia se fue transformando en lo que ahora tienen, y espero que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado.

Como les comenté hace un tiempo, la razón por la cual quería actualizar mucho más rápido que de costumbre era porque quiero escribir algunas cosas más, y últimamente ando con el tiempo libre mucho más restringido, por lo que para poder seguir escribiendo era necesario que terminara de colgar esto. Gracias por entenderlo.

Aunque no lo prometo, probablemente haya un pequeño epílogo, tengo unas cuantas ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, y aún las tengo que ordenar, pero en realidad la historia, tal como la imaginé y diagramé, termina aquí.

Y bueno, sin mucho más que decir por ahora, me retiro a mi pequeña mansión a seguir maquinando cosas para mis personajes favoritos: Harry y Draco.

Por lo pronto les dejo un gran abrazo y un beso a todos ustedes, y espero que nos leamos pronto.

Zafy


	25. EPILOGO

**UN VIAJE HACIA LA VIDA**

**EPILOGO**

**

* * *

**

_Cinco años después… _

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de recobrarse un poco, escuchó la carcajada de Harry y levantó la mirada, un poco ofendido.

―Oh… ¿Demasiado para ti? ―preguntó Harry con burla, aunque también se sentía cansado.

―Mas quisieras, Potter ―replicó Draco, irguiéndose finalmente, sus piernas aún temblaban un poco, pero ya sabía que no era nada más que un poco de cansancio, que todavía podía dar más ―, te hago una carrera a la casa.

―Por mí, encantado, pero siempre eres tú el que no sabe perder y no quiero que después… ―pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Draco había empezado ya a correr hacia la casa, Tobby, contento y meneando la cola, como siempre, iba detrás de él, Harry rugió de frustración por haber sido engañado, y comenzó a correr, tratando de alcanzar a su competidor, y no fue hasta varios metros delante, que por fin lo alcanzó, Draco soltó una risita, pero no bajó el ritmo, y no pararon hasta la reja de madera que separaba su propiedad del camino y del bosque.

Entraron a la casa empujándose un poco con los hombros, ambos ansiosos de llegar a las botellas de agua que habían dejado preparadas sobre la mesa de la cocina, Harry llegó primero y destapó con rapidez una botella y se la pasó a Draco, antes de tomar la suya, en silencio los dos dieron largos tragos, hasta que se sintieron lo suficientemente repuestos para hablar.

―Le daré un poco de agua a Tobby ―dijo entonces Draco, abriendo el grifo de agua y dejando caer una buena cantidad sobre el tazón.

―Estoy agotado ―comentó entonces Harry, quitándose la sudadera y mostrando su cuerpo brillante por el sudor.

―Y sucio además ―hizo notar Draco, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Tobby, que ya había empezado a beber también, seguro tan agotado como ellos.

―Mmm… ―Harry deshizo el nudo de sus pantalones deportivos y le dio una mirada traviesa a Draco ―, dentro de poco me tengo que ir, pero…

―Deberás tomar una ducha primero ―apuntó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie y se quitaba la sudadera también.

―Efectivamente ―sonrió Harry abiertamente, antes de que Draco lo alcanzara en sólo dos pasos y le diera un profundo beso, esos que Harry ya había aprendido a identificar como prometedores.

No se dijeron más y en silencio, y con pasos veloces, ambos subieron de dos en dos los escalones que daban al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones; habían comprado esa casa hacía casi cuatro años, aunque Harry no había entendido para qué necesitaban tantas habitaciones, no se había negado, pues el lugar estaba alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, aunque no muy lejos de ella y tenía un enorme jardín, ideal para que Tobby pudiera correr a sus anchas, cosa que no podía hacer en el departamento que habían compartido el primer año desde su vuelta a Inglaterra.

Se desnudaron con prisas y se metieron bajo el chorro de agua fresca, Harry tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasearlo por el cuerpo de Draco, buscando, más que limpiarlo, excitarlo, y por la forma en que Draco gemía, sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Draco no se quedó atrás y pronto también tuvo sus manos paseando por la piel de Harry, recorriendo sus ahora marcados músculos en los brazos y el abdomen, ambos habían encontrado en el ejercicio un nuevo tipo de catarsis para combatir el estrés de las clases de Harry y el deseo de Draco de salir adelante sin ayuda de sus padres, y era algo que además, según les decía el medimago Marton, los mantendría sanos y con la mente alejada de otras tentaciones. Aunque durante ese tiempo Harry no había tenido ninguna crisis de abstinencia, siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Los besos y las mordidas no se hicieron esperar y ambos, completamente empapados y llenando todo el piso de agua, caminaron hasta la gran cama que había en la habitación, donde se enredaron y tocaron de manera ansiosa, sabiendo que en realidad no tenían mucho tiempo.

Media hora después Harry estaba echado boca abajo sobre la cama, con una almohada levantándole las caderas y disfrutando de las lentas, pero certeras, embestidas de Draco, mientras su miembro se frotaba al mismo ritmo contra la almohada.

Draco recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Harry, inclinándose para morderlo en la nuca y obteniendo el tan ansiado gemido de satisfacción que sabía que conseguiría.

―Dios, Draco… más… más rápido ―jadeó Harry, elevando sus caderas más y sintiendo como Draco empujaba con un poco más de fuerza dentro de él.

―Harry… ―Draco no podía decir mucho más, estaba a punto de culminar, y sabía que de su boca no saldrían más que incoherencias, tomó las caderas de Harry y las elevó mucho más, hasta que lo tuvo de rodillas sobre la cama, pegó su pecho a su espalda caliente y húmeda y con una mano alcanzó el hinchado y duro miembro.

―Ah… sí, justo así ―gimoteó Harry, dejando caer su cabeza hacia abajo y sintiendo los pinchazos del orgasmo empezar a recorrer su espalda y sus huevos.

―Juntos… ―avisó Draco, embistiendo más duramente, la respuesta de parte de Harry fue otro gemido, seguido por un líquido caliente sobre su mano, mientras sentía el interior de su amante apretarlo hasta lo imposible, no pudo más que dejarse llevar, hasta colapsar sobre Harry, ambos agitados y sudorosos.

―Creo que necesitamos otra ducha ―dijo Harry un instante después, hablando entrecortadamente.

Draco soltó una risita y se movió de sobre Harry, rodando hacia un lado y suspirando satisfecho.

―Pero una de verdad esta vez, mira que ya es tarde y a este paso no llegarás a clases.

Harry arqueó una ceja, de manera acusadora.

―Ya sé que te es imposible vivir sin mi cuerpo, pero tendrás que contenerte esta vez, tienes que ir a clases ―continuó Draco, mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos la espalda de Harry.

―¡Qué presumido! ―recriminó Harry, girándose un poco para verlo mejor, sonrió un poco más ante la mirada ofendida de Draco y luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. ―Debo irme.

―Lo sé… yo también tengo que ir a la oficina ―suspiró Draco, sentándose lentamente, ambos deberían tomar una ducha, una de verdad, claro.

―Vamos entonces ―asintió Harry, poniéndose en pie y extendiendo una mano, la cual Draco tomó encantado.

Media hora después Harry y Draco estaban en el lobby de la casa, vestidos y, en el caso de Harry, con una enorme mochila colgada en la espalda.

―Volveré de la oficina como a las cuatro ―informó Draco, terminando de arreglar su túnica elegante, Harry, pese a decir que a veces Draco era muy estirado, no podía negar lo guapo que se veía luciéndolas.

―Yo creo que tendré un descanso como a las seis, me comunicaré por la red flú si es que puedo.

―De acuerdo, te veo en dos días ―asintió Draco, inclinándose para darle un beso más en los labios.

Harry le apretó la mano un poco y luego fue a despedirse de Tobby, que ahora se había hecho un ovillo y dormitaba en la cocina. Luego de eso salió hacia el jardín trasero y se montó en su motocicleta, después de todo había podido arreglarla y había disfrutado mucho enseñándole a Draco a usarla.

Avanzó por el pequeño camino y se detuvo un instante, giró hacia la casa y vio, como siempre a Draco en la ventana, le hizo una señal de despedida y emprendió el camino hacia Londres, ese día tenía clases durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y con solo un par de horas de descanso, luego debía aparecer en San Mungo para cumplir con sus prácticas, y al día siguiente tenía clases en la mañana, iba ya en el final de su sexto año y los horarios se ponían cada vez más exigentes, sin embargo Draco nunca le ponía una mueca de desagrado ni lo criticaba, incluso cuando llamaba a decir que se tendría que quedar más horas de lo planeado.

Dejó que el viento le diera en la cara mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que siempre experimentaba, empezando ya a pensar en las clases que tendría y los casos que esperaba ver.

***O*O*O***

Draco observó en silencio a Harry alejarse y luego fue hasta la cocina, Tobby ya se había quedado completamente dormido, así que no tenía caso despedirse de él, juntó los papeles que había dejado en la mesa de madera y luego revisó que no olvidara nada, antes de caminar hacia la chimenea y tomar un poco de polvos flú; pensó en que Harry ahorraría algo de tiempo si usara ese medio de trasporte, pero sabía que solo lo hacía en invierno, cuando ir en moto era demasiado arriesgado, porque disfrutaba bastante de esos viajes largos, sintiendo el viento y el sol sobre su piel.

Se apareció en su oficina, situada en uno de los centros empresariales alrededor del callejón Diagon, su secretaria, una muchacha de ojos y cabellos oscuros, piel pálida y que amaba vestirse de negro, tocó la puerta en cuanto él se sentó tras el escritorio.

―Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

―Buenas tardes, Susan, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?

―Muy bien ―contestó la mujer, detrás de ella levitaba una bandeja con el café de la tarde, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento ―Charles le quiere hablar de un nuevo destino que ha encontrado y que piensa que puede ser de utilidad ―comentó, mientras dejaba la taza sobre el escritorio ―, también ha llamado el señor Hosking, del Ministerio, desea tener el presupuesto para llevar a la selección de quidditch al mundial de Italia.

Draco asintió, Hosking era el encargado de deportes del Ministerio Inglés, no era la primera vez que contrataba sus servicios, ya sea para llevar a la selección inglesa a uno de los viajes para la clasificación del mundial o para traer otras selecciones al país, era un buen contrato que sobre todo hacía lucir el nombre de su empresa.

―Veré eso esta noche ―comentó, comenzando ya a planificar lo que podría ofrecer en Italia, tenía un par de buenos contactos allí.

―Y además han llamado los de "El Profeta"― continuó informando Susan ―, desean hacer una nueva reseña sobre los sitios más visitados esta última temporada, quieren saber si es posible tener una entrevista con usted.

―¿Te han dejado el nombre del reportero?

―Reportera, justo tengo todos los datos aquí ―explicó, haciendo aparecer una gruesa carpeta.

―Déjala allí y dile a Charles que suba en veinte minutos con ese nuevo destino que tiene.

―De acuerdo, ¿desea algo más?

―No, eso es todo, gracias ―asintió Draco, mientras tomaba una de las carpetas que había traído consigo, eran los balances del último semestre, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, levantó la mirada hacia el gran mapamundi que tenía sobre la pared opuesta, donde figuraban los destinos y las rutas que la agencia de viaje que había fundado casi cuatro años atrás cubría, preguntándose qué nuevo destino podría traer Charles, su jefe de ventas, un hombre mayor y con ideas brillantes, observó Latinoamérica y Australia, los lugares que menos habían intentado vender, pero es que sabía que debían ir poco a poco, no era inteligente querer abarcar todo de golpe. Volvió a mirar hacia los balances que tenía y pensó que tal vez sí había llegado el momento de expandirse un poco más.

***O*O*O***

Draco colgó el teléfono, despidiéndose cortésmente del señor Jones, con quien había hecho el primer contacto para el nuevo destino que había propuesto Charles, el señor Jones era el administrador de un hotel llamado Poseidon(1), en una de las islas paradisiacas de Fuji, poco antes había hablado también con el señor Sekifu, en la isla de Suva, dueño de otro hotel más, también bastante llamativo. Aquel nuevo destino era algo que tendría que estudiar más a fondo, además de estudiar más sobre aquel lugar, le llamaba la atención sobre todo el hotel bajo el agua, el de Poseidon, aunque el precio era demasiado alto, tal vez necesitaba negociar un poco más.

Suspiró sintiéndose agotado, había despertado un par de horas antes, a las tres de la mañana, para lograr la conexión, y ahora, siendo más de las cinco, el sueño se le había espantado, sobre todo porque no había nadie en su cama para hacerle compañía. Pensó en sacarle provecho a la mala noche y subió hasta la habitación principal, ésta tenía un gran balcón con dos puertas de vidrio, las abrió y se aproximó a la barandilla, observando el cielo cambiar de color lentamente. Los amaneceres siempre serían su momento favorito durante el día, el inicio de algo nuevo, un nuevo día lleno de esperanzas, lleno de cosas por hacer y descubrir.

Escuchó el rugido de la motocicleta de Harry y se inclinó un poco más, lo vio atravesar el camino con lentitud y dar la vuelta a la casa; el cielo seguía haciéndose mucho más claro, y se quedó allí de pie, hasta que sintió los pasos apresurados de Harry en la habitación, para luego ser rodeado por unos brazos firmes.

―Hola ―saludó Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y dejándole un beso en el cuello.

―Hola… ¿Estás cansado?

―No lo suficiente ―respondió Harry, observando el amanecer junto a Draco, sabía de lo mucho que su novio disfrutaba de verlos, aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta nunca, sabía que aquella fascinación tenía que ver con haber creído que moriría tanto tiempo atrás.

―Genial ―susurró Draco, el cielo estaba ahora completamente claro, y un sol tibio alumbraba el bosque. Solo entonces se giró para encarar a Harry y darle un beso en los labios.

―Te extrañé ―comentó Harry, mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo jalaba hacia la cama.

―Y yo, no tienes idea de cuánto ―susurró Draco, dejándose caer en la cama, un instante después Harry estaba sobre él, besándolo con ansiedad, demostrando que en verdad sí lo había extrañado mucho.

***O*O*O***

Unas semanas después, Draco se removía incómodo en la cama por enésima vez, Harry llevaba varias horas de retraso, y no es que fuera la primera vez que eso pasaba, sabía que algunas veces los estudios o las prácticas en San Mungo se ponían más pesadas de lo esperado, y que no había tiempo siquiera de mandar una lechuza, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, sobre todo porque Harry había decidido ir en motocicleta y a Draco no le gustaba que condujera de madrugada.

Dio una vuelta más en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia las cortinas entreabiertas del balcón y vio, antes de escuchar, las luces de la motocicleta de Harry, algo en su pecho se aflojó y suspiró aliviado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, demasiados según el pensamiento de Draco, hasta que sintió los pasos de Harry subir la escalera y luego abrir la puerta de la habitación. Cerró los ojos, pues Harry siempre le reprochaba que se quedara despierto esperándolo cuando llegaba de madrugada, y se acomodó un poco más en la cama, escuchó como Harry dejaba el maletín sobre el piso y luego se dirigía al baño, la ducha permaneció abierta por más de cinco minutos, antes de sentir el olor a jabón y shampoo que emanaba Harry, saliendo únicamente con sus bóxer oscuros.

—¿Draco? —susurró Harry, sin animarse a encender ninguna de las luces, mientras apartaba un poco las sábanas de su lado y se colaba en la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún alboroto.

En cuanto Draco sintió el contacto de la piel fresca de Harry contra la suya, se abrazó a él por la espalda, dejando unos cuantos besos en el cuello y la nuca, apretando su brazo sobre el estómago de Harry.

—Me tenías preocupado —susurró, mientras continuaba con sus besos, y pegando más sus caderas al trasero de Harry.

—Lo sé… lo siento —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y acarició con cariño el brazo de Draco.

—No hay problema, lo sabes, pero te he extrañado —continuó Draco, su mano descendiendo un poco hacia el elástico de la ropa interior, pero la presión de la mano de Harry sobre la suya lo detuvo.

—Draco… —dijo con algo de cuidado, mientras sentía claramente el inicio de una erección en su compañero, frotándose contra su culo.

—Oh… —para Draco eso era extraño, algo que sólo había pasado en contadas ocasiones, la última vez un año atrás, justo antes de que Harry pescara un terrible resfriado, y fue terrible sobre todo porque se negó a tomar ninguna poción que lo aliviara mientras el proceso transcurría, y pasó el resfriado, los cinco días, sintiéndose realmente enfermo.

—Es que ha sido un día tan largo y…

—¿Te sientes enfermo? —preguntó Draco, jalando su varita mágica de la mesa de noche y haciendo que las luces se encendieran, Harry lucía algo pálido, tal vez si estaba a punto de tener un resfriado.

—No, no, nada de eso —aseguró Harry, sentándose en la cama y sonriendo un poco hacia Draco —, sólo estoy cansado, lo lamento, pero de verdad que estoy muerto y…

—Ah… —Draco le dio una mirada más a Harry y luego consideró que tendría que ver a la mañana siguiente que no estuviera enfermo ni nada, pero por lo pronto lo mejor sería ir a dormir —, ven aquí —dijo con cariño, dándole un beso en los labios y acariciándole la mejilla, antes de apagar las luces y recostarse nuevamente en la cama, abrazando a Harry por la espalda, tratando de no pegar tanto sus caderas a él hasta que estuviera completamente calmado.

—Gracias… y yo también te extrañé, mucho —comentó Harry, con voz apagada, un instante después, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Draco sonrió un poco y acarició su cabello un par de veces, pensando en que también lo había extrañado, y un instante después, se quedó dormido.

***O*O*O***

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó por el sonido de los ladridos de Tobby, abrió los ojos algo asustado, notando que el sol estaba ya en todo lo alto y que Draco no estaba a su lado. Se puso en pie de un salto, y luego trastabilló un poco, por lo rápido que se había levantado, hasta que se sintió estable y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando a la sala de estar, donde encontró a Draco, vestido con un traje muggle esta vez, y un portafolio en la mano.

—Oh… pensé que no te alcanzaría —dijo hacia Draco, justo en el momento en que éste buscaba en la repisa las llaves de su camioneta.

—Hola… ¿estás bien? Traté de despertarte hace un rato pero parecías hecho polvo.

—Oh, y lo estaba… lo estoy —se corrigió Harry, suspirando —, Tengo que ir hoy a San Mungo en la tarde, y luego iré donde Ron, he quedado en que iría a ayudarlo con algunas cosas para la habitación del bebé —comentó Harry, hablando rápidamente y no mirándolo directamente, sino hacia una de las ventanas que también permanecía abierta, con las cortinas blancas balanceándose de un lado al otro.

—Bueno, yo tengo una junta en media hora… —Draco consultó su reloj, tendría que correr a velocidades ilegales para llegar —,¿tienes libre el almuerzo? —preguntó, verificando el contenido de su portafolio una vez más, tenía una junta con un cliente muggle y no quería que sospechara de él, ya antes le había pasado que había olvidado algo en casa y se había desaparecido y vuelto tan rápido que el muggle se mostró escéptico por su rapidez, pese a que le había asegurado que sólo había ido hasta su auto.

—Dos de la tarde —asintió Harry, sonriendo un poco y mirándolo finalmente, Draco observó algo preocupado las ojeras de Harry, cosa rara cuando había dormido cerca de ocho horas seguidas.

—De acuerdo… ¿quieres pasar por mi oficina? Así no esperas en ningún lado.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Bien, te veo a las dos.

—Sí, iré a cambiarme y dar unas vueltas con Tobby —comentó Harry, antes de darle un beso en los labios, Draco asintió de vuelta y se marchó hacia el jardín, donde tenían los vehículos, Harry observó por la ventana abierta la camioneta de Draco alejarse y luego suspiró cansado, antes de dejarse caer sobre el amplio y cómodo sofá.

Tobby caminó alrededor de él, como si hubiera escuchado que Harry había dicho que lo sacaría a pasear, pero Harry no tenía esas intenciones.

Harry pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Tobby y cerró los ojos, aquel lugar era ideal, la brisa que se colaba por la ventana era perfecta para el verano y el sofá era bastante mullido como para dejarlo descansar.

—Lo siento, amigo, sé que dije que saldríamos, pero estoy agotado —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

***O*O*O***

Draco no tendía a desconfiar de Harry, pues algo que había aprendido a hacer mucho tiempo atrás era a confiar en él ciegamente, a separar lo que fue el inicio de esa relación, con Harry siendo desintoxicado, de lo que era ahora, que estaba completamente sano; cada uno tenía trabajos y ocupaciones, vivían atareados todo el tiempo y ambos sabían lo importante que era aprovechar cada cosa que la vida les daba, como el estar juntos, así que cuando Harry decía que tenía que demorar más en la escuela o el hospital, él no decía nada, porque sabía que era cierto. O eso había creído hasta esa tarde.

Había estado trabajando hasta tarde, ultimando los detalles del nuevo destino que ofrecería la agencia de viaje: "Fiji, islas paradisiacas y lugar de ensueño", cuando le había llegado una lechuza de Harry, contándole que iría con Ron al callejón Diagon a buscar algunas cosas más para el bebé, el primer hijo de Ron y Hermione, y del cual Harry sería padrino.

No le había extrañado en absoluto aquello, Draco sabía que, pese a todo el trabajo y estudio que Harry tenía, trataba de no descuidar a sus amigos, menos ahora que estaban a punto de ser padres.

Sin embargo lo que sí le extraño fue la llegada de Ron a su casa, cerca de las ocho de la noche, preguntando por Harry; por un instante pensó que se trataba de alguna broma tonta, aunque descartó la idea casi inmediatamente, sobre todo porque, pese a llevarse mejor con Ron, no se tenían tanta confianza. Le inventó una excusa a Ron sobre la ausencia de Harry y lo despidió rápidamente, mientras empezaba a sentirse algo traicionado.

Se quedó en la sala, pese a que ya no fumaban nunca, ni él ni Harry, consiguió cigarros y se quedó allí parte de la madrugada, esperando en silencio a que su novio llegara, maquinando la mejor forma de pedir una explicación.

Harry apareció cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, ésta vez usando la red flú, y abrió los ojos bastante cuando lo vio en el sillón, sentado rígidamente y con el cenicero a un costado.

―¿Estás fumando? ―le recriminó Harry, en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí despierto y esperándolo.

―Me sentía algo ansioso ―reconoció Draco, mirándolo con más atención de la normal.

―Bueno, si cuando salgamos a correr te quejas de que te falta el aire, te lo recordaré ―comentó Harry, arrugando un poco la nariz por el olor a humo.

―Eso es algo que no hacemos hace semanas ―reprochó Draco.

―Cierto ―Harry frunció un poco el ceño y se encogió de hombros ―, lo siento, sé que he estado muy ocupado estas últimas semanas.

―Así parece…

―Pero pronto terminaré el curso y tendremos más tiempo, ya verás ―aseguró Harry, caminando con lentitud hacia las escaleras.

―¿Ya te vas a dormir? ―preguntó Draco, desvaneciendo el cenicero y los cigarros.

―Son más de las cuatro, y estoy realmente cansado, así que sí ―asintió Harry, observando a Draco y percibiendo algo extraño en su mirada.

―¿Qué tal están Ron y Hermione? ―preguntó, esperanzado en que hubiera entendido mal, o hubiera surgido algo de último momento y no le pudiera avisar sus cambios de planes.

―Bien, vimos muchas cosas en la tienda y… nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde, fue George y abrieron una botella de vino, aunque no bebí nada… la pasé bien, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de la hora ―relató Harry, desviando la mirada hacia las ventanas ya cerradas.

―Oh… ―y allí murieron sus esperanzas de que Harry no estuviera ocultando nada realmente, podía verlo claramente ahora, le estaba mintiendo, y además ni siquiera se esforzaba, eran muy malas mentiras; Ron no podía trasnochar tanto en medio de la semana, pues tenía trabajo, y Hermione no permitiría que se quedaran en su casa bebiendo hasta tan tarde, menos ahora con el embarazo, seguramente Harry pensaba que era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello.

―¿Vamos a la cama? ―preguntó Harry, aun detenido en el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

―Ve tú, te alcanzo luego ―dijo a regañadientes y dándose la vuelta, apretando los puños y tratando de comportarse de manera adecuada.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido problemas con tus padres de nuevo?

―No…digo, sí, estoy bien, quedé en ir a desayunar mañana con mi madre. Ve a descansar, se te ve agotado.

―De acuerdo ―Harry asintió y subió las escaleras lentamente, pensando que tal vez había llegado el momento de decir la verdad, pero no podía estar seguro de cuál sería la reacción de Draco ante eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que haría… En cuanto se recostó sobre la cama, se quedó dormido, estaba demasiado agotado.

***O*O*O***

Draco, por primera vez en años, se sintió enfermo y cansado, pero no era algo físico, lo sabía, era temor, había pasado el resto de la madrugada en la cama, junto a Harry, sintiéndose incapaz de tocarlo y tratando de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando, cómo era que de pronto las cosas habían cambiado de tener una feliz y plena relación, a sentirse inseguro y engañado.

Cuando despertó ya era muy tarde, Harry le había dejado una nota explicándole que tendría clases todo el día y que en la noche tenía turno en San Mungo, que no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Maldiciendo que Harry se le hubiera escapado, y que además se le había hecho tarde para el desayuno con su madre, se puso en pie y se duchó con rapidez.

Pese a que su madre había dejado en claro que lo apoyaba, aunque que no lo comprendía, Draco prefería no ir a la Mansión por lo pronto, su padre y él habían tenido contados encuentros durante esos casi cinco años pasados, y todos habían terminado en gritos y portazos, y no que le siguieran afectando esas discusiones, pero sabía que su madre sufría con ellas, y prefería evitarlas.

Su madre lo esperaba en un fino restaurante de Londres mágico, vestida con una túnica celeste que realzaba el color de sus ojos y con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado en un moño alto. Draco sonrió un poco al verla, recordando una de las discusiones con su padre, cuando ella le dijo a Lucius que Draco tenía derecho a hacer de su vida lo que quisiera y que si lo seguía presionando lo perdería, en ese momento se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente un hijo querido.

―Cariño, llegas tarde ―reprochó su madre a modo de saludo, mientras Draco le daba un beso en la frente.

―Lo lamento, me quedé dormido ―respondió Draco, sentándose delante de ella y tomando la servilleta de tela, que formaba una pequeña ave sobre un plato vacío.

―¿Estás seguro que sólo te quedaste dormido? ―preguntó Narcissa, mirándolo fijamente, Draco no había olvidado la forma de esconder sus emociones, así que hizo lo posible por no parecer preocupado y afectado, y sonrió ampliamente.

―Trabajo con medio mundo, sus horarios no son siempre los mismos que los míos, a veces tengo que despertar en medio de la madrugada para negociar con algunos dueños de hoteles.

―No me gusta que te mates trabajando de esa manera, si aceptaras volver a administrar…

―Vamos, madre, no empieces con eso, ¿de acuerdo?, yo prefiero seguir haciendo algo que me gusta, por mí mismo ―interrumpió Draco, habían tenido esas conversaciones tantas veces, que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta; hasta donde sabía su padre estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tocar la fortuna Malfoy y a dejar que volviera a su empleo en las industrias Malfoy, aparentemente, si había gente que le daba la razón en su reacción ante su relación con Harry, habían muchos otros, partidarios de Harry, "el héroe", que pensaban que Lucius estaba sobre actuando. Draco estaba seguro que si se tratara de otro chico y no de Harry, muchas más puertas se le hubieran cerrado.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―Narcissa sonrió un poco ―, no sabes lo que me ha contado Thelema Crabbe…

Y Draco sí que lo sabía, Crabbe había vuelto a ser su amigo, aquel que le confiaba cosas, como que había decidido dejar de fingir delante de todos y que planeaba divorciarse de su esposa, sobre todo porque sabía que Lucke, su novio desde hacía muchos años, el que había descubierto en la oficina de Crabbe cuando había ido en busca de un medimago mucho tiempo atrás, no lo esperaría mucho tiempo más.

Pero para no arruinarle la noticia a su madre, se encogió de hombros, queriendo parecer interesado.

―Pues que Vincent se divorciará, ya ha hecho todo el papeleo, su esposa no está nada contenta, pero él le ha ofrecido mucho oro y comodidades, tiene qué, pues su pequeño apenas tiene un año y medio, el pobre…

―Estoy seguro que Vincent no piensa dejar de lado las atenciones como padre, él quiere mucho a su hijo, pero seguramente la situación era ya insostenible…

―Al menos él tiene un hijo… ―Narcissa apretó un poco más los labios y se inclinó hacia delante ―si tú decidieras enlazarte con Potter y…

―Harry, madre, Harry.

―Con Harry ―corrigió, Narcissa había coincidido con Harry unas cuantas veces, y pese a que ambos se habían tratado con frialdad, Draco se sentía aliviado de que no se agarraran a maldiciones, después de todo Harry aún resentía que lo hubieran tratado de engañar, y sus padres que Harry lo hubiera convencido de dejar todo de lado por él. ―Si te enlazaras con él y ambos decidieran… adoptar, tu padre no tendría ningún problema con eso…

Draco suspiró lentamente, el enlace, por supuesto que había pensado en ello, se lo había insinuado a Harry, y sabía que él preferiría esperar a terminar de estudiar, ya le faltaba poco tiempo para hacerlo, quizá entonces podría proponérselo formalmente, algunas veces había fantaseado con llevarlo de vuelta a Andorra y pedírselo, sin embargo ahora…

―Si es que lo hacemos no será por complacerlos a ustedes ―contestó finalmente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja ―, será cuando queramos y porqué queramos.

―Tienen tanto tiempo juntos… tal vez no debieron irse a vivir juntos inmediatamente ―continuó Narcissa, Draco dejó de escucharla, se sabía ese discurso de memoria también, su mente ahora estaba en Harry, y en qué estaría haciendo en ese momento…

***O*O*O***

Harry observó la aguja sobre su brazo, introduciéndose en su piel, había un pequeño escozor que sabía que desaparecía pronto, siempre desaparecía pronto, suspiró profundamente, sintiendo como el líquido entraba a su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir mejor, giró el rostro un poco y observó a la mujer que estaba cerca de él, acostada en la cama de al lado, su cabello, antes rubio y brilloso, ahora estaba bastante corto y pajoso, Harry tenía la idea de que se partiría en pequeños trocitos si es que lo tocaba. Su mirada siguió en la mujer, sus labios apretados, sus pómulos marcados, su cuello demasiado delgado, las venas se le marcaban, ya no era ni siquiera una sombra de lo que había sido antes. Había visto su fotografía anteriormente, con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada inocente… Reprimió el dolor que le causaba aquello y cerró los ojos, mejor era no mirar, no pensar en eso, en lo que antes fue, sino en lo que conseguiría ahora.

La imagen de Draco apareció en su mente, la mirada que le había dado la noche anterior, tal vez era momento de hablar, se repitió una vez más, antes de dejarse llevar por la sensación de cansancio que lo embargaba en ese momento.

***O*O*O***

Draco había ido algunas veces a San Mungo, generalmente cuando quedaba con Harry en hacer alguna cosa en Londres, entonces iba a buscarlo en su camioneta, algunas veces se había animado a entrar e incluso había podido ingresar a la sección permitida sólo para estudiantes; esta vez, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo blanco, no tenía idea de qué excusa le daría a Harry por su presencia, tan solo tenía en mente verificar la versión de su novio y constatar que realmente estaba allí, tal como había dicho.

Buscó en la sala de estudiantes, una chica de cabello oscuro y con cara de no haber dormido en días, le señaló un pequeño horario adherido a una de las paredes, tenía una gran cantidad de nombres, escritos en diferentes colores, los cuales cambiaban ocasionalmente, según creía Draco, cada vez que un turno era completado.

Leyó con atención todos los nombres y soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando vio que el de Harry aparecía por última vez tres días atrás, apenas había tenido que estar allí un par de horas, y no tendría que presentarse de nuevo hasta dentro de dos días más, tenía una semana prácticamente libre, y él no se lo había comentado, es más, seguía asegurando que estaba allí siempre hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Apretando los puños salió de allí, dispuesto a encarar esta vez sí a su novio, a que le confesara de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo, por qué se lo ocultaba.

Casi choca con un hombre en la vuelta del último pasillo, su maldición murió en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba del medimago Kaufingerstrasse, quien había ayudado a Harry y sus amigos cuando lo habían rescatado de Katrina.

―Draco… ―el hombre sonrió sinceramente, y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

―Hola Kurt ―saludó Draco, había conversado con él cientos de veces, era muy amigo de Harry, además de ser su tutor.

―No me digas que Harry se ha puesto malo ―comentó, mirándolo ahora un poco preocupado.

―¿Malo?

―No debes preocuparte, el desgaste es algo normal en situaciones como estas, le dije que lo mejor era no hacerlo él solo, pero ya ves que es tan terco… ―el medimago Kaufingerstrasse soltó una risita ―, si quieres que te recete un par de pociones revitalizantes…

―No, Harry no toma pociones, ya sabes… ―comentó Draco, bastante confundido.

―Cierto, cierto, pero el desgaste mágico es muy serio, entiendo su desagrado por las pociones, pero hay ocasiones en que se deben tomar, estoy seguro que tú lo cuidarás lo suficiente para que no se exceda.

―Claro, yo… ―Draco inclinó un poco más la cabeza, luchando entre la necesidad de no quedar como un tonto delante del hombre y de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

―No lo sabes ―susurró entonces el medimago Kaufingerstrasse, luciendo algo culpable.

―No ―admitió Draco ―, pero he notado cosas y… ¿Harry está en problemas?

El medimago Kaufingerstrasse le dio una mirada más y negó con la cabeza.

―Esta charla la debió tener contigo, se lo advertí…

―¿Qué charla?

―Vamos, te invito un café ―dijo, mientras le indicaba un pasillo, para que lo siguiera.

***O*O*O***

―¿Crees poder aguantar un poco más? ―preguntó la mujer, mirándolo con atención; Harry entreabrió los ojos y miró primero hacia la mujer y luego hacia la camilla de al lado y asintió.

―Alguien debería venir por ti ―le dijo entonces, agitando la varita y llenando nuevamente la bolsa que contenía el suero.

―No he traído la motocicleta ―tranquilizó Harry, la última vez había estado tan agotado, que apenas había podido llegar a casa.

―De acuerdo… ―la mujer se movió hacia el lado, para observar en la otra camilla, había varios hechizos que oscilaban de acuerdo al estado de la paciente. ―Aún se necesita más ―volteó a mirar a Harry y negó con la cabeza ―, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, cuando no puedas más, nos debes avisar.

―Ajá ―asintió Harry, cerrando los ojos nuevamente y dejándose llevar por el sueño una vez más, esperaba no terminar tan tarde esa noche, necesitaba poder hablar con Draco, y estar en condiciones de hacerlo.

***O*O*O***

Draco condujo con velocidad excesiva hasta las afueras de Londres, el medimago Kaufingerstrasse le había dado el mapa para poder llegar al centro Lodge, un lugar mágico creado para la rehabilitación de drogas y alcohol, había sido inaugurado algunos años atrás y Harry había encontrado a algunos conocidos allí, hasta donde tenía entendido.

Se detuvo en la entrada de lo que parecía una precaria casucha, que se agitaba con el viento de la noche y que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento. Dejó la camioneta de cualquier manera sobre el jardín y corrió hacia la entrada, el interior, tal como lo imaginaba, era completamente diferente, era un edificio moderno, con paredes amarillas claras y pisos brillantes, en la recepción una mujer mayor, pero de mirada amable, le sonrió.

―Buenas noches, señor, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

―Yo estoy buscando… ―Draco apretó un poco los labios.

―¿Quieres ayuda? Estás en el lugar ideal, no debes preocuparte por la seguridad o por la confidencialidad, nadie revelará que estás aquí ―tranquilizó la mujer, con una mirada atenta, a Draco no se le pasó por alto el movimiento de su mano, seguramente lista para presionar un botón que llamaría a los enfermeros.

―No, no, no soy… adicto, estoy buscando a mi novio, él… me han dicho que está aquí…

―No podemos brindar información de los internos… es parte de nuestras medidas de confidencialidad ―aclaró la mujer, mirándolo un poco más fríamente.

―No está internado, me ha dicho el medimago Kaufingerstrasse que está aquí para ayudar y…

―¿Kurt? ―preguntó la mujer, inclinando un poco más el rostro.

―Ajá, Harry está aquí y quiero verlo…

―Oh, el señor Potter… ―la mujer se inclinó hacia el frente, mirándolo con más detenimiento ―, usted es el señor Malfoy, vi su fotografía en el diario… ―sonrió con cariño ―, hacen una pareja perfecta.

―Gracias ―Draco arrugó el ceño ―, ¿podría…?

―Claro, claro, pero él aún está en tratamiento ahora, tal vez deba llamar a la medibruja Sawford, que es la que está encargándose de todo.

―Sería genial, gracias ―asintió Draco, observando alrededor mientras la mujer usaba un hechizo de voz para llamarla.

La medibruja Sawford era una mujer mayor, de cerca de cincuenta años, con el cabello castaño y mirada sincera, llegó sonriente y le extendió la mano en cuanto lo vio, saludándolo con mucho entusiasmo.

Luego de que Draco le explicara que necesitaba ver a Harry, ella accedió llevarlo hasta la habitación de transfusiones, advirtiéndole que aún no podía hablar con él, pero sí acompañarlo durante el tiempo que le quedaba. Draco se dejó guiar, aún demasiado alucinado por todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta una puerta blanca, a un lado tenía un hechizo ventana y observó a Harry, recostado sobre una camilla, con una bolsa de suero flotando a un lado, mientras un aura rosa lo envolvía a él y la mujer que estaba sobre la camilla de al lado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más le queda?

―Honestamente, yo lo mandaría a casa ahora mismo, pero él se rehúsa a irse, podría estar una hora más al menos allí.

―¿Es normal que esté tan débil? ―preguntó Draco, observando a Harry, pálido y con los ojos cerrados.

―Con la cantidad de magia que está transfiriendo, sí… ―la mujer le dio una mirada de cautela, antes de continuar ―, le he sugerido que tal vez sería buena idea que alguien más lo ayudara, ya sabe… para no cansarse tanto ni nada, sobre todo considerando que no es uno sino dos niños… pero mencionó que aquello no era posible.

―¿Alguien más, dice?

Draco dejó que la mujer le explicara todo el procedimiento, aún sin apartar la vista de Harry, y luego, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que él podría ayudar, es más, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba siendo guiado hacia uno de los tópicos a que le hicieran unas cuantas pruebas, para luego llevarlo a la habitación donde Harry y aquella mujer estaban siendo tratados, sintió con fastidio el pinchazo de la aguja sobre su brazo y un instante después un sopor lo invadió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

***O*O*O***

Harry se movió en la silla una vez más, durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de apretar la mano de Draco, cavilando una y otra vez en lo sorprendido que se había encontrado cuando, al despertar un poco, lo había visto en la cama de al lado, también con un suero y envuelto en el hechizo de transfusión mágica.

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose agotado y somnoliento, por instinto apretó un poco más la mano que lo sostenía, y giró lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada culpable de Harry.

―Hola ―saludó Harry con cautela, viendo a Draco y tratando de adivinar cuán enfadado estaría.

―Hola ―Draco intentó sentarse, pero Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

―Es mejor que esperes un poco, sino te marearas y podrías hasta vomitar.

―Ah…―Draco arrugó un poco los ojos, odiaba vomitar o sentirse siquiera un poco enfermo. ―¿Qué hora es?

―Casi amanece ―informó Harry, alejándose de la cama ―¿Cómo me encontraste?

Draco suspiró un poco y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

―No estaba seguro… ―Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lado ―¿Estás muy enfadado?

―No ―mintió Draco ―, sólo decepcionado.

―Yo… yo quería decírtelo, pero sabía que no estarías de acuerdo, que tendríamos una gran pelea y no quería que…

―¿Una pelea? ―Draco se sentó lentamente ―, yo nunca te he dicho que no hagas algo que quieras hacer… no tenemos ese tipo de relación, sino del tipo en el que nos contamos las cosas, no nos mentimos ni ocultamos nada.

―Lo sé, entiendo que estés… que te sientas defraudado, pero esto era muy complicado y…

―¿Qué planeabas hacer? ―Draco miró alrededor, ambos estaban en una habitación vacía, ni siquiera recordaba haber sido trasladado de la sala de transfusiones.

―No lo sé… lo normal en estos casos es… quedarse con el niño, en este caso dos, pero yo quería buscar a alguna familia que los quisiera…

―No te entiendo… ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Harry apretó los labios y jaló la silla más cerca de la cama, sentándose en ella y mirando hacia el piso.

―¿Harry?

―Louise Hastings, de veintitrés años ―comenzó a relatar con voz pausada, a Draco no dejó de recordarle a la época en que habían viajado juntos, cuando Harry confesaría alguna cosa muy grave ―, cuando la encontraron tenía ya unos meses de embarazo, dijo que no sabía quién era el padre de los niños, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada… ingresó a San Mungo, luego de unos días de conversar con ella aceptó venir a tratarse aquí, pero pese a decir en un inicio que estaba dispuesta a rehabilitarse, al cabo de unos días se escapó. Le perdí el rastro por unas semanas, pero al parecer encontró al que normalmente le daba las drogas y tuvo una sobredosis, la encontraron en un callejón cercano a San Mungo, nunca supimos si es que ella había querido llegar hasta el hospital o si es que alguien la dejó allí, cuando ingresó estaba muy mal, al cabo de unas horas se diagnosticó que no podría sobrevivir, en cambio sus niños estaban en mejores condiciones, pero sin ella, los niños no sobrevivirían, la desahuciaron a ella y a sus hijos, entonces averigüé un poco más del asunto porque cuando veo a una persona enredada en drogas yo simplemente no puedo dejar de preocuparme y…

―¿Tú la trajiste aquí de vuelta?

―Sí, Kurt me comentó de métodos que se estaban empleando para salvar a la gente aquí, pero ya era tarde para ella… entonces la medibruja Sawford me comentó de la posibilidad de buscar un donante de magia, que la ayudara a terminar el embarazo… ella ya está…

―¿Ella no tiene su magia? ―preguntó Draco, cada vez más espantado.

―No, la magia desaparece cuando tu cuerpo muere, está viva por medio de hechizos y pociones, pero sus niños necesitan más para mantenerse con vida, por lo menos hasta dentro de unas semanas en que…

―La están manteniendo viva para que ellos tengan una oportunidad ―susurró Draco, comenzando a sentirse un poco horrorizado, recordando a Katrina.

―Pudimos haber intentado salvar al hijo de Katrina ―dijo Harry, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

―Ella estaba en medio de una terrible maldición y…

―Lo sé, pero esta vez sí se podía salvar a los niños y pensé…

―¿No tiene familia?

―Sí, fui a verlos en cuanto la trajimos aquí, pensé que ayudarían, pero me echaron de su casa, sus padres están muertos y sólo tiene dos hermanos mayores, ambos casados y con hijos, no fue muy agradable verlos, la verdad… ―Harry negó con la cabeza, rememorando aquella visita.

―¿Te lastimaron?

―Por supuesto que no, sabían quién era, pero se negaron a hacerse cargo de ella o de los niños, dijeron que era culpa de ella y que no querían saber más al respecto, que llevaban años pensándola muerta.

―Oh…

―Yo… no conseguí nadie que quisiera donar su magia para mantener el embarazo y entonces pensé que…

―Harry ―Draco suspiró un poco ―, al hacer esto estás enlazando a esos niños contigo, con tu magia y…

―Lo sé.

―Te será difícil separarte de ellos cuando…

Harry agachó la mirada y Draco entonces comprendió:

―No te ibas a separar de ellos ―susurró.

―En un inicio pensé que sí, no había meditado mucho al respecto, solamente quería salvarlos, pero conforme pasó el tiempo yo…

―Te ligaste a ellos íntimamente… ¿Viste sus rostros, verdad? Yo también los vi… son gemelos, idénticos.

―Lo lamento… no sabía qué hacer, es decir, no quería imponerte nada, y recordaba cuando dijiste que no eras del tipo paternal y…

―¿Insinúas que no me decías nada por qué…?

―Pensé que terminaríamos si te decía que en verdad quería llevarlos a casa… que tuvieran mi apellido y…

―Oh… ―Draco se apretó la frente con una mano y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, demasiado mareado por aquella conversación.

―Te amo ―susurró Harry entonces, acercándose a él ―, lo siento, lo siento mucho, todo se me fue de las manos y temo que…

―No te dejaré ―gruñó Draco, con voz cansada.

―Pero yo quiero… yo creo que puedo, que podemos ―aclaró ―, es decir que si intentamos…

―Tonto ―interrumpió Draco, con voz más firme ―, me refiero a que no te dejaría a ti, no por esto, ni por nada del mundo, también te amo, lo sabes, he tratado de demostrártelo muchas veces. Pensé que lo tenías claro.

―¡Y lo tengo! ―se apresuró a aclarar Harry ―, nunca lo he dudado.

―Bien…

―¿Y qué haremos entonces?

Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

―Ahora estoy cansado, Harry, de verdad que lo estoy, y dentro de poco tendremos que ponernos en marcha a casa… tengo cosas que arreglar en la oficina…

―Draco…

―Yo también los vi ―interrumpió Draco ―son bellos, e inocentes, no tienen la culpa de que su madre…

―Lo sé… me hace sentir tan mal pensar que…

―Y ahora tienen parte de mi magia también, y la seguirán teniendo, no tengo planeado dejar de ayudarte.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ven, tiéndete a mi lado ―pidió Draco, apartando un poco las sábanas para hacerle sitio a Harry, que rápidamente estuvo junto a él, abrazándolo.

―¿Qué haremos?

―Quieres llevarlos a casa ―contestó Draco.

―No quiero imponerlos en casa.

―No lo haces. Yo creo que… que esos niños no tienen la culpa de nada y… ―Draco suspiró un poco, meditando en la posibilidad de tener un heredero, en este caso dos, no porque fuera lo que la tradición indicaba, o porque era socialmente aceptable, sino porque Harry lo quería, porque sentía que sí podían hacerlo, que si era posible que pudieran educarlos y llamarlos hijos, darles un hogar y un futuro mejor al que les podría esperar de dejarlos abandonados ―. Estoy seguro que Hermione nos dará algunos datos de cómo proceder ahora… Será algo complicado y trataremos de mantener la historia de su madre en estricto privado, no tienen que saber qué pasó con ella.

―¿Estás aceptando que…?

―Sí, yo quiero llevarlos a casa.

―Draco, ¿estás seguro?, no quiero que tomes una decisión a la ligera y…

―Yo no tomo decisiones a la ligera.

―Draco, no sé qué… ―susurró Harry, sin saber cómo reaccionar a la aceptación de Draco, no había pensado que aceptaría tan fácilmente.

―Pero tendrás que enlazarte conmigo ―interrumpió Draco, apretando un poco más su mano.

―¿Enlazarnos?

―Por supuesto, será más fácil para la adopción de nuestros niños si es que lo estamos…

―¿Enlazarnos como para siempre?

―Bueno, ese es el principio del enlace, quedarse con alguien para siempre.

―Pero… ¿no te estás precipitando? ―preguntó Harry, no había estado preparado para que Draco le propusiera eso.

―Vivimos juntos desde hace más de cinco años, no me estoy precipitando.

―Eso es cierto, pero…

―Y no te preocupes, no planeo nada grande, sólo tú y yo ―continuó Draco.

―Qué romántica proposición ―bufó Harry.

―Te quería llevara a Andorra, al bosque, para proponértelo, pero las cosas han cambiado, te has adelantado un paso.

―¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Puedo buscar una familia que…

―Los quiero ―negó Draco ―el lazo de magia que se ha creado en pocas horas hace que no quiera dejarlos, tal como tú, y no me estás obligando… No empieces a crear fantasmas en esa cabecita tuya.

―Hey ―protestó Harry, por la ofensa.

―Vamos a dormir, tenemos mucho que hacer, además en unas horas tenemos que volver con lo de las transfusiones…

―Te amo… no tienes idea de cuánto ―susurró Harry, dejando un par de besos sobre su cuello.

―Y yo…

***O*O*O***

Draco recordaba claramente la tarde en que se había enlazado a Katrina, tantos años atrás: era primavera y habían decorado uno de los jardines de la Mansión con flores blancas, que combinaban perfectamente con el fino vestido blanco de Katrina, sus padres habían sonreído mucho ese día y Draco estaba seguro de no conocer ni a la mitad de las personas que habían asistido a la gran ceremonia.

Antes de avanzar por el jardín había dudado un momento, apenas un instante, recordando a Blaise y sus advertencias, pero luego la responsabilidad para con su familia lo habían hecho avanzar entre las dos columnas de invitados, saludar cortésmente a muchos de ellos y sonreír hacia sus padres, antes de ponerse delante del pequeño altar, donde un mago viejo y vestido de celeste ya lo esperaba.

No había sentido nada grandioso durante la ceremonia, menos cuando le dio un beso en los labios a Katrina, el segundo que se daban en su vida, el primero había sido durante la fiesta de compromiso, y aquella vez tampoco sintió nada, sin embargo esa tarde de verano, en una pequeña oficina del Ministerio, tomando la mano de Harry mientras un mago mayor susurraba algunos hechizos y relataba las responsabilidades del uno para con el otro, no podía dejar de estar nervioso, y no de la mala manera, sino de la manera en que su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se sentía acelerada, imaginando que Harry había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con él, lo había escogido a él. Pese a la manera inusual en que hizo la proposición, lo había aceptado, y Draco entonces reconoció que todo aquello que sentía era alegría y felicidad.

Harry no dejaba de mirar a Draco de reojo, mientras el anciano culminaba con la ceremonia, indicando que la unión se había realizado y que ahora eran una pareja ante la ley mágica, solo cuando culminó volteó a ver a Draco, que sonreía de una manera distinta, se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios, uno torpe y nervioso, sintió la mano de Draco apretarse más fuerte sobre la suya y sonrió sobre sus labios, antes de besarse una vez más.

―Dejen que les tome una fotografía al menos ―pidió Hermione, que pese a haber dado a luz a un niño sano y fuerte solo una semana atrás, ya se había puesto en pie, declarando que no se perdería esa ceremonia, aunque la tuvieran que realizar en su habitación.

―Vamos, Hermione… ―protestó Harry, el anciano que había oficiado la ceremonia se alejó por uno de los lados, luego de sonreírles con simpatía.

―Sólo una… ¿Por favor?

Draco suspiró y jaló un poco más a Harry.

―Una más para el álbum ―asintió Draco, mientras sonreía un poco y el flash de la cámara lo cegaba.

―Vaya… pues, los felicito entonces ―intervino entonces Ron, que había permanecido junto a Hermione y en silencio durante toda la ceremonia. Draco apretó su mano, y luego de un instante lo soltó, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de unirse al abrazo que Ron ya le daba a Harry.

―Esta vez no intenté detenerte ―dijo entonces Blaise, delante de él, Draco sonrió, Blaise, pese a la teoría de Harry, de que estuviera enamorado de él, no parecía estarlo, o tal vez lo había estado en un tiempo y aquello había pasado, y ahora era su mejor amigo, Draco disfrutaba mucho de sus locuras y sus largas conversaciones, y sobre todo del apoyo que le brindaba.

―Y yo no dudé ni por un instante ―reconoció Draco, abrazándose a él.

―Y así debe ser, amigo, así debe ser ―Blaise lo apretó un poco más fuerte y luego lo soltó ―, serás muy feliz. Ambos lo serán ―dijo hacia Harry, al cual también se abrazó. Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada por la cara de Harry, aunque no entendía la razón, después de todo Blaise siempre era así con ellos.

―Déjenme tomarles otra fotografía ―pidió Hermione ―, sólo una.

Draco negó con la cabeza y jaló a Harry a su lado nuevamente, mientras Hermione apuntaba con la cámara, luego de eso fue el mismo Harry el que pidió que se tomaran una fotografía más juntos, conscientes de que el tiempo en que podrían usar la oficina se estaba acabando.

Draco, luego de la última fotografía, miró alrededor, la pequeña oficina no contaba con mucha decoración, ni siquiera tenía ventanas, sin embargo reconoció que no importaba el lugar, pudo haber sido ese bosque en Andorra, o el jardín de la Mansión, pero mientras Harry estuviera a su lado, no podría ser más feliz.

―¿Estás contento? ―preguntó Harry, acercándosele nuevamente, luego de apartarse de Hermione y Ron.

―Mucho ―sonrió Draco ―, me pregunto cómo reaccionarán mis padres.

―Ouch… ―Harry y él habían hablado al respecto, y Draco había preferido no informarles hasta que todo estuviera hecho, ninguno quería que eso se hiciera una gran noticia, y sabía que si los señores Malfoy se enteraban, no descansarían hasta obtener una gran celebración, y como Draco no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ellos, se había abstenido de decírselos.

―Será interesante ―murmuró Draco, mirando un instante a Hermione, Ron y Blaise, antes de girar hacia Harry ―. Tengo miles de planes para lo que se llama una noche de luna de miel, ¿sabes?

Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

―Pero lo dejaremos para más tarde, debemos volver al centro…

―Lo sé.

Harry y Draco se despidieron de Ron, Hermione y Blaise, antes de caminar, tomados de la mano, a la chimenea más próxima, para trasladarse al centro de rehabilitación, sabían que en un día más los niños nacerían y que era necesario que ambos pudieran dar un poco más de magia para ellos.

***O*O*O***

—Toda esta situación es interesante —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Draco se tensó y se giró con lentitud, Harry había levantado la vista también, aunque en realidad ninguno necesitaba mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

—Padre —jadeó Draco.

Lucius miró alrededor: a la habitación de paredes blancas y desnudas, a la cama del centro, con sus mantas azules mal acomodadas, a la cuna de madera que reposaba al fondo, donde Harry y Draco habían esparcido las ropitas que habían comprado para los niños un par de días atrás, antes de fijar su mirada en la pareja; no era la primera vez que los veía juntos, aunque nunca los había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Arrugó un poco la nariz, como dando a entender que definitivamente aquel no era el lugar apropiado para estar y buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró una silla, caminó con lentitud hasta ella, se sentó con la espalda completamente recta, con una mano apretaba el bastón y lo apoyaba en el piso, enfocando la mirada en la pareja una vez más.

—Desearía poder hablar contigo, Draco —explicó, ante el silencio de la pareja —, a solas —recalcó.

—Este es un sitio de reposo, padre, no podemos ponernos a los gritos aquí —aclaró Draco.

—Eso es algo que se puede evitar —replicó el hombre rápidamente, mirando hacia Harry un instante y luego hacia Draco de vuelta.

—Sería buena idea… —susurró Harry, pegándose un poco a Draco.

—Hazle caso al muchacho, ya que siempre lo haces… —aconsejó Lucius, mirando de mala manera a Harry.

—En este lugar mucha gente está tratando de curarse, señor Malfoy —dijo entonces Harry, ganándole la palabra a Draco y con voz firme —, por lo que le ruego que controle sus exabruptos, pues por más "Malfoy" que sea, si interfiere con la tranquilidad del sitio, no tendrán ningún reparo en sacarlo de la manera en que se merece.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos un poco, y a Harry no dejó recordarle de alguna manera a Draco, cuando se enfadaba, se preguntó si es que en unos treinta o cuarenta años Draco luciría de esa manera.

—Iré a ver a la medibruja Stewart, Draco —continuó Harry, apretando la mano de Draco por un instante, antes de apartarse, miró una vez más a Lucius y luego salió, cuidando de dejar la puerta un poco abierta. No era la primera vez que Draco y Lucius terminaban a los gritos, y el tener abierta la puerta le daría oportunidad de intervenir antes de que las cosas se fueran a mayores.

—Te escucho, padre —dijo Draco, inmediatamente estuvieron solos.

Lucius suspiró un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Honestamente, no sé por dónde empezar contigo, Draco…

—El inicio es un buen punto de partida —ironizó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—No es necesario dejar de lado los modales, Draco.

—Bien, empezaremos hablando de mis modales entonces…

—Es muy interesante que te digas maduro e independiente, y sin embargo lo primero que haces cuando trato de tener una conversación seria contigo es lanzar ironías y desvíos…

―Yo no hago eso ―negó Draco rápidamente.

―Sí que lo haces, siempre estás a la defensiva ―Lucius aún mantenía su voz calmada, cosa que Draco no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Tu presencia me altera —reconoció Draco, caminando hacia la cuna y mirando las pequeñas prendas, cuando las compraron, tanto Harry como Draco pensaron que debía haber un error, que un niño no podía ser así de pequeño, eso habían pensado hasta que los habían visto y sostenido… Apretó un poco los labios y giró hacia su padre, las cosas con él estaban pendientes desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora él también era padre, se había convertido intencionalmente en uno, tal vez era el momento de terminar con eso de una vez por todas —; me altera porque sé que eres capaz de mucho por conseguir tus objetivos… porque no tuviste reparos en mentirme y crear toda una farsa para Harry y para mí con tal de vernos separados, pese a que él me había salvado la vida, sin importarte en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos… nunca te han interesado, simplemente me has visto como uno más de tus proyectos de inversión… Me alteras porque siempre temo que planees algo nuevo, tu presencia solo me genera escepticismo y sospecha.

Una vez que lo hubo soltado todo, apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado de haber declarado todo aquello, sabía que era cierto, pero nunca hubiera pensado que se lo diría a su padre a la cara.

Lucius lo miró fijamente un instante, antes de ponerse en pie y mirar alrededor nuevamente.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para que los herederos Malfoy estén…

—Ellos no son los herederos Malfoy —gruñó Draco, apretando los labios y sintiéndose ofendido por no obtener réplicas a su confesión —, son mis hijos, míos y de Harry, nada más.

—Draco… —Lucius suspiró y miró hacia la puerta, con un movimiento de su bastón, ésta se cerró de golpe, Draco frunció el ceño.

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer aquí, padre —aclaró Draco, tratando de no mostrarse herido —, aunque no lo creas, aún existen lugares donde el oro no es tan importante.

—No planeaba hacer nada… No he hecho nada durante este tiempo —aclaró Lucius, jalando una silla del rincón e indicándole con la mirada a Draco que se sentara en ella.

—Antes sí lo hiciste —rebatió Draco —, no tuviste reparos en tratar de…

—Ya, ya —Lucius agitó la mano, de manera cansada —, ya lo has dicho, crees que todos mis movimientos están ligados a querer separarte de Potter.

—¿Y no es así acaso? —preguntó Draco, sentándose finalmente en la silla que su padre le había indicado y observando a Lucius sentarse delante de él.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que son dos niños, gemelos… —comentó Lucius —, pensé que estarían en la habitación con ustedes…

—Están en la sala de neo natos, aunque están sanos y nacieron muy bien, los medimagos prefirieron dejarlos allí para observarlos, hoy los podremos traer aquí —informó Draco con frialdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento más, Draco no recordaba la última vez que había estado con su padre sentado en una habitación y sin pelear.

—También sé lo del enlace —comentó entonces Lucius, Draco no dejó de notar como sus nudillos se ponían algo blancos por la forma en que apretaba el bastón.

—Fue hace una semana… necesitábamos eso para poder adoptarlos.

—Nuestros abogados pudieron ayudar… no tenías que enlazarte de esa manera tan desesperada para conseguir…

—Sus abogados —corrigió Draco, interrumpiéndolo —, y no, seguramente tienes razón, pude haber recurrido a ustedes, pero no quise hacerlo —Draco se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró profundamente —, lo que quiero decir es que hace cinco años que no tengo necesidad de usar sus recursos, esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

—Tienes razón en eso —asintió Lucius, Draco por un instante pensó que su padre lucía nervioso, aunque sólo fue un instante, antes de que pareciera completamente cansado.

—Madre y tú podrán verlos, por supuesto —consintió Draco, sospechando que tal vez eso era lo que había alterado a su padre tanto que había ido a buscarlo a ese lugar —, pero no se ofendan si preferimos que vayan de visita a casa, no creo que a Harry le guste estar en la Mansión y…

—Será agradable verlos… Leí algo sobre esos hechizos —Draco supuso que Lucius había pagado a un grupo de medimagos para que le explicaran perfectamente cada paso de aquel procedimiento —, es algo complicado… es el mismo principio que Katrina…

—Nunca será de la misma manera —interrumpió Draco.

—No, no lo será —reconoció Lucius —, ¿cuándo dices que los llevaran a casa?

—Pronto.

—Me gustaría… es decir, a tu madre y a mí nos gustaría… —Lucius negó con la cabeza —, me hubiera gustado que tuvieras un hijo… legitimo.

—Padre… —empezó Draco a replicar, listo para darle todas las razones por las cuales había aceptado aquello.

—No debes interrumpir, Draco, eso es de mala educación, ¿es así como educarás a tus hijos?

—Los educaré a mí manera, y a la de Harry —advirtió Draco.

—Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras un hijo —repitió Lucius, arqueando una ceja para advertirle a Draco que lo dejara continuar —, uno legitimo, sin embargo pienso que es una buena noticia que al fin hayas decidido adoptarlos… si es que te negabas a cumplir con las responsabilidades de la familia…

—Yo sólo me negué a aceptar porque esas responsabilidades interfirieran en mi vida. La mía, padre. Si algo aprendí hace mucho tiempo fue que mi vida y mis decisiones deben ser movidas por lo que me haga feliz, no por lo que los demás digan.

―Lo sé, lo has demostrado, de manera muy astuta ―convino Lucius, asintiendo un poco.

Draco no sabía si alegrarse o no por aquella declaración, había pasado mucho tiempo cavilando acerca de su padre, y no podía negar que pese a todo lo que había pasado antes, lo quería, y había luchado mucho con la idea de estar haciendo cosas que lo hicieran sentir avergonzado.

Lucius apretó un poco los labios y luego pareció enderezarse más en la silla, como cuando se disponía a impartir sus órdenes.

―Cuando estaba en la escuela ―comenzó a relatar ―, había un chico… Clam Stocks, era de Slytherin, siempre era objeto de nuestras burlas… todos lo molestaban, era demasiado afeminado y pequeño, sabíamos lo que era, y nunca tuvimos compasión con él ―Lucius suspiró suavemente ―, hoy día no puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de eso, pero en esa época… ―negó con la cabeza ―, este chico cometió un terrible error, a mí parecer, se enamoró de un chico de Ravenclaw, no recuerdo su nombre… Pero este Ravenclaw no era como él… no era…

―No digas anormal, padre ―atajó rápidamente Draco.

―No era gay ―dijo Lucius, luego de un instante de silencio, mirando a los ojos a su hijo ―, y los Ravenclaw tampoco eran un grupo muy amable, este Ravenclaw lo engañó y lo hizo ir al límite con el bosque prohibido, haciéndole creer que tendrían algún tipo de cita… Stocks sufrió una humillación tremenda, aquel Ravenclaw no tuvo compasión con él, hizo que muchos nos enteráramos que estarían allí, le hizo creer que también quería estar con él… ―Lucius volvió a negar con la cabeza ―. No, no puedo estar orgulloso de aquello… Stocks fue avergonzado delante de toda la escuela, todos nos burlamos de él y sus… costumbres, el pobre no salió de las mazmorras en dos días, y cuando lo hizo fue en una camilla…

―¿Él…?

―Se suicidó ―completó Lucius, agachando un poco la mirada, Draco nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

―Padre…

―Cuando eras chico… cuando entraste a la escuela, tuve algunas sospechas, no me preguntes porqué, tal vez sólo era el temor a que algo así te pasara, no he dejado de recordar al pobre chico… medio desnudo en medio del campo, con nosotros rodeándolo y burlándonos… Cuando salí de Azkaban y huí con tu madre pensaba constantemente en ti, en si estarías bien y cuando fuimos finalmente a New York supe que no me había equivocado, que eras…

―Gay ―susurró Draco.

―Pensé que estarías bien, que te había educado correctamente, pero siempre temí por ti, siempre que pensaba en eso pensaba en Stocks y en la humillación que sufrió, en cómo no se pudo recuperar nunca… Él tal vez era más débil que tú, es cierto, pero no sabemos qué es lo que puede pasar con una persona cuando lo llevan a ese límite…

―Nadie me ha humillado, padre, jamás ―Draco pensó que era necesario aclarárselo a su padre, aclararle que aquellos tiempos ya no eran los mismos que ahora.

―Lo sé, pero no puedes reprocharme el haber temido que algo así pasara… Tú dices que siempre te he visto como una inversión, como algo que me producirá ganancias y nada más, pues estás equivocado, siempre te he presionado porque sé de lo que eres capaz, sé lo listo e inteligente que eres y tal vez me extralimité…

―¿Tal vez? Padre, cuando pienso en mi infancia, no recuerdo casi ningún momento feliz, siempre estabas detrás de mí, presionando, exigiendo… nunca pude complacerte por completo, siempre me daba la sensación de que no daba la talla, que nunca la daría.

Lucius suspiró nuevamente y elevó los ojos hacia el techo por un largo momento, tanto que Draco empezó a preocuparse.

―Siempre diste la talla, siempre estuve orgulloso de ti ―asintió Lucius, su mirada se fijó en la de Draco una vez más. ―Yo amo a mi familia, Draco, aunque nunca te haya dejado esa impresión, amo a tu madre y por supuesto que te amo a ti.

―Padre…

―Y si es que te empujé a casarte con Katrina fue porque, además de querer que la familia creciera y cumplieras con las tradiciones familiares, quería de alguna manera protegerte, temía que… ―Draco nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, ni dudar tanto ―. Podrás decirme anticuado, pero lo cierto es que no fui educado para aceptar que un hijo mío decidiera dejar de lado todo para escaparse con otro chico, y me ha costado mucho aceptarlo…

―Eso no es algo por lo que yo tenga que pedir perdón, padre ―atajó Draco, poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda.

―No he dicho tal cosa ―negó Lucius ―, sólo te pido que entiendas que me ha costado aceptarlo.

―Oh, ¿entonces ahora lo has aceptado?

Draco escuchó como Lucius se ponía en pie, y por un instante pensó que se marcharía, pero no fue así, Lucius se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Draco giró el rostro un poco para ver a su padre, lucía realmente agotado.

―Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti, Draco, y cuando te fuiste con… Harry, reconozco que no actué de la mejor manera, pero temía que te hubieras equivocado, que hubieras tirado todo por la borda por algo que no valía la pena, que hubieras hecho algo que luego no se pudiera reparar… Y luego, con el tiempo me di cuenta que tal vez no era así, cuando vi como iban las cosas con él… cuando vi lo felices que se les veía juntos, como Potter continuaba estudiando, como tú avanzabas, poniendo una empresa distinta y teniendo éxito… Empecé a darme cuenta que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado…

Draco apretó un poco los labios y desvió la mirada hacia la cuna pequeña de madera, tratando de no quebrarse ante las declaraciones de su padre.

―No soy bueno con esto… demostrar emociones, reconozco que tampoco he hecho un buen trabajo tratando de acercarme a ti.

―Supongo que yo tampoco he dejado que te acerques mucho.

Lucius asintió y apretó su mano sobre el hombro de Draco un poco, antes de apartarse.

―Tu madre dice que no quieren hacer ninguna fiesta por la llegada de los niños a casa… menos aún del enlace, pero supongo que al menos nos dejarás enviarles un regalo y poder llamarlos nuestros nietos.

Draco asintió un poco, algo anonadado por aquella conversación.

―Por supuesto…

―Bien, entonces supongo que ahora mismo tanto Harry como tú están muy atareados, así que…

―Sí, estamos terminando algunas coordinaciones para llevarlos a casa, espero que sea pronto.

―¿Les han escogido ya nombres?

Draco sonrió un poco, no podía dejar de sonreír cuando mencionaban a los niños.

―Altair (2) y Arcturus (3) ―respondió rápidamente.

―Nombres de estrellas ―susurró Lucius.

―Harry también tiene algo de Black, ¿sabes?

―Sí… claro que lo sé ―asintió Lucius.

Draco estaba seguro que su padre había investigado no sólo la vida de Harry, sino incluso sus ancestros, porque él era así.

―Lo mejor será que me marche, espero que… que nos veamos pronto.

―Lo haremos, padre ―aceptó Draco, mirándolo nuevamente a la cara.

Lucius hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió con pasos rápidos y firmes por la puerta.

No le sorprendió para nada encontrar a Harry junto a la puerta, ambos se miraron un instante y entonces Lucius hizo una pequeña reverencia también hacia él, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

***O*O*O***

Altair y Arcturus eran gemelos idénticos, ambos tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel, su piel era pálida y pese a que los primeros meses no los dejaban dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, eran niños tranquilos y no les causaban tantos problemas.

Con el tiempo Draco había consentido en llevar a sus hijos a la Mansión Malfoy, con Harry, por supuesto, donde sus padres habían demostrado una nueva faceta: la de abuelos consentidores, llenándolos de regalos y muestras de cariño. Las cosas nunca fueron perfectas entre él y Lucius, pero ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, reconociendo que debían aceptar los procederes del otro, aunque no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo.

Los señores Weasley no dudaron en aceptarlos como parte de la gran cantidad de nietos que sus hijos estaban dándoles, y Draco se sintió contento de que sus hijos tuvieran primos, políticos, no importaba, con los cuales jugar y ser amigos, algo que él no había gozado de pequeño.

Harry había terminado la carrera de medimagia con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo sobre todo de Draco, quien siempre trataba de acomodar sus horarios para cuidar a los niños y dejar que él estudiara.

Y un par de años después finalmente Draco pudo volver, esta vez con su familia completa: Harry, Altair, Arcturus y Tobby, a aquel bosque de Andorra, donde había dejado de resistirse y se había rendido a Harry, pensando en disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba y sin saber todas las sorpresas que la vida le deparaba.

―Creo que nunca veré nada tan hermoso como esto ―susurró Harry, sentado a su lado, cada uno tenía a uno de los niños sobre sus piernas, pese a recién estar amaneciendo ambos parecían bastante despiertos, Tobby, que con el tiempo se estaba poniendo más viejo y lento, estaba hecho un ovillo al lado de Harry, con la cabeza entre las patas y observando el paisaje.

―Yo tampoco ―aseguró Draco, pegándose un poco más a él y mirando hacia el cielo, conforme la oscuridad iba pasando y los colores empezaban a llenar el cielo.

Altair entonces soltó una pequeña carcajada, seguida por la de Arcturus, ambos agitando sus pequeños bracitos hacia el cielo.

―Sí, pequeños, es el amanecer, un nuevo día empieza, lleno de muchas cosas por descubrir y aprender… ―les susurró Draco con cariño, mientras el cielo se volvía completamente claro.

Harry le sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, observando fascinado el inicio de un nuevo día, un día en familia…

***O*O*O***

_"Carpe Diem (aprovecha el día presente). Palabras que nos recuerdan que la vida es corta y debemos apresurarnos a gozar de ella."_

_Quinto Horacio Flaco (65 AC-8 AC) Poeta latino. _

***O*O*O***

**FIN  
**

Notas del autor:

1-**Poseidon:** h t t p : / / w w w . p o s e i d o n r e s o r t s . c o m / p o s e i d o n _ m a i n . h t m l Este hotel realmente existe, y lo encontré cuando buscaba información sobre Fiji, no lo conocía cuando escribí sobre el mundo subterráneo de Ámsterdam, pero me fascinó que de verdad hubieran lugares así… aunque es bastante caro, en la dirección de arriba pueden ver en su web un tour pequeño.

**2.****Altair** (Alfa Aquilae / α Aql / 53 Aql) es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Aquila («El Águila»). Los árabes, que también veían en esta constelación una gran águila volando, la llamaron _elnars-el-tair_, de donde derivó el nombre de Altair

**3-****Arcturus o Arturo**El nombre de esta estrella deriva del griego antiguo Αρκτοῦρος (_Arcturus_), «el guardián del oso» y está relacionado con su proximidad a las constelaciones de la Osa Mayor (_Ursa Major_) y la Osa Menor (_Ursa Minor_). En el antiguo Egipto parece que era conocida como _Smat_, «el que reina» o «el que gobierna», así como _Bau_, «el que viene».

***O*O*O***

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, durante la publicación, muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a leer luego de que el fic estuvo completo y decidieron terminarlo, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo y el trabajo de dejar un comentario, sus palabras me alegran porque me demuestran que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla, leyendo todo lo que sale de mi mente… ¡Gracias a todos!_

_Un beso y que tengan un buen día, y sobre todo que al culminar este día, se sientan satisfechos y realizados._

_Zafy_


End file.
